La Mejor Venganza
by fadamaja
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de The best revenge de Arsinoe de Blassenville. La típica historia de como Snape va a buscar a Harry donde los Dursley, todo cambia,porque la mejor venganza es vivir bien
1. Capitulo 1

Esta historia es **Arsinoe de Blassenville** quien escribe historias geniales y esta es una de las mejores, muchas gracias por el permiso para realizar esta traducción**.**

**La mejor venganza**

**Capitulo 1**

Harry Potter vendría a Hogwarts. Él vendría pronto: solo a unas cuantas páginas del calendario en el laboratorio de Severus Snape.

Snape tendría el resto de Julio, donde prepararía la lista de pociones para la enfermería de Poppy. Después tendría agosto, su ultimo mes de bendita libertad para terminar proyectos privados antes de la llegada de los cabeza de chorlito. Entonces el último vástago de esa podrida estirpe se pasearía arrogante por los pasillos de lo que había sido el paraíso y la prisión de Snape durante tantos tranquilos años.

El fulmino con la mirada al calendario, resintiéndolo. Con una claridad de pesadilla se imagino a James Potter, con una snitch en la mano, enseñoreándose sobre una nueva generación, sonriéndole sarcásticamente desde el último escritorio, esperando la oportunidad de humillarlo una vez mas. Vivir tras la miseria de sus años de estudiante habían sido suficientes: ahora tendría que volver a revivirlos, cada miserable día. Habían sido siete años de infierno. Él le había planteado la posibilidad de un año sabático a Albus, y había sido rehusado con una sonrisa y una docena de buenas razones.

Inquieto, apago el fuego de la poción que estaba preparando, y la puso en estasis. Estaba muy distraído para trabajar en estos momentos. Harry Potter vendría a Hogwarts, y Snape podría conseguir con más facilidad controlar el clima que prevenir la catástrofe que se aproximaba.

Todos los demás estaban agitados por la emoción. Susurros sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió recorrían los pasillos. Y no solo eran sus colegas: incluso los fantasmas cuchicheaban discretamente. Inclusos los retratos estaban extrañamente activos, esperando al joven héroe.

Subiendo las escaleras y siguiendo por un pasillo, Snape le frunció el ceño a las peores, un puñado de brujas que siempre celebraban Beltane. Una de ellas, con una sensual y voluptuosa cabellera de fuego, siempre le hacia ojitos cuando pasaba. Hoy le lanzo un amoroso beso. Él no respondió, y se enfureció al escuchar sus comentarios sobre su debilidad por las pelirrojas.

Minerva estaba trabajando en las cartas de Hogwarts hoy. Ella se lo había comentado en el desayuno. Al igual que él, ella no pasaba todo el verano en la escuela, sino que iba y venia cuando su deber lo demandaba. No como Sprout, absorta en sus jardines todo el tiempo. No, Minerva solo había vuelto por las cartas.

Ella había trabajado un sistema que le había resultado muy útil por años. Obviamente, ella no escribía cada carta personalmente, sino que la Pluma de Hogwarts las producía en masa a partir de una plantilla. Todas las aves de la lechucearía estaban cerca, listas para entregar las cartas a través de toda Gran Bretaña.

Pese a todo, el pensó que ella se veía agotada, después que toco la puerta y fue invitado a pasar a la oficina. Pese a que ella era meticulosa, las cartas se resistían a la organización: el pergamino volaba por todos lados, doblándose, volando hasta los sellos. Tinta verde y cera púrpura caían al piso dejándolo manchado, pese a todos los esfuerzos de los elfos domésticos.

Ella lo miro fijamente. "¿Vienes a hacer algo útil?"

"Espero que no," gruño el. "Ya me he echo lo suficientemente útil en las mazmorras. Me van a crecer huesos extras por todo el Skele-Gro que he preparado."

"Pobrecito," dijo ella, totalmente sin compasión, atrapando el ultimo pergamino que había escrito la Pluma, y enviándolo en la dirección correcta. "Pluma caprichosa. A veces me pregunto si la pluma no quiere que vengan los niños."

Snape tomo asiento en una silla cercana. "Pienso en uno de esos mocosos que preferiría no viniera."

Ella apretó los labios en reproche. "Contrólate, Severus. Es solo un niño."

"Solo el Niño-Que-Vivió-Destinado-A-Gobernar-Hogwarts. ¿Puedes imaginar lo malcriado que debe ser?"

"He conocido a Draco Malfoy," respondió ella, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas, con las cejas arqueadas.

Snape bufo, mirando como las lechuzas atrapaban cada carta que volaba con sus garras. "Probablemente él será peor."

Una carta paso a su lado, y Snape se distrajo por ella.

_**Neville Longbottom**_

_**La Habitación Terriblemente desordenada con todas las plantas **_

_**Arcada Longbottom **_

_**Lancs.**_

Minerva estuvo en silencio un momento, dejando que otro trozo de pergamino volara, y luego remarco, "No estoy muy segura de eso. ¿Quien sabe los que esos miserables muggles con los que vive le han echo?"

"La hermana de Lily y su esposo. Me atrevería a decir que deben adorarlo."

"Posiblemente. Posiblemente no. Le dije a Albus—" ella frunció el ceño y desvaneció otro manchón verde. "—_yo_ le dije que los había observado, y que eran el peor tipo de muggle—presumidos y con mentes mezquinas y suburbanas. Prácticamente no tenían libros en su casa, y los dos baboseaban sobre su chiquillo de forma muy insana. Me dieron un muy mal presentimiento."

"La idea de Harry Potter aquí me da un _muy mal presentimiento_. Y diría que Albus tenia sus razones."

"Bueno, obviamente el padrino del chico-" ella se detuvo, la miseria rápidamente cubrió su serio rostro, pero rápidamente fue superado.

"Claro," Snape respondió después de un momento de profunda y sagrada satisfacción. El asesino Sirius Black estaba seguro en Azkaban, donde pertenecía, y donde no podría amenazar a nadie más. Había tomado las vida de trece muggles y su amigo Pettigrew para convencer al mundo mágico de algo que Snape había sabido por años: Black era un asesino—un sociopata violento sin tomar en cuenta las vidas de los demás. Si sus tendencias homicidas hubieran sido cortadas de raíz, en esos horrorosos años de escuela... bien, en lo que a el concernía, esas muertes innecesarias yacían directamente bajo responsabilidad del Director. Dumbledore había visto el ataque de Black a la vida de Snape solo como una broma que había salido mal. Snape había sabido entonce lo que era, y no le molestaba haberle probado a todos que él estuvo siempre en lo correcto.

Sin embargo, Black había sido el guardián del chico de Potter, y con su encarcelamiento, Albus había intervenido, y había puesto al chico con la hermana muggle de Lily Potter, no con alguien del mundo mágico que habría estado encantado con la noticia. Nadie lo había visto desde entonces, aparte de unos cuantos locos curiosos. Sin duda era para mantener al chico a salvo, pero Snape se pregunto, juzgando por su propia experiencia, si la vida en el mundo muggle era buena para cualquier niño mágico.

Curioso pese a todo, pregunto, "¿Albus vivista al chico?"

Otra carta voló, y Snape bufo ante la dirección:

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**La Habitación Verde. (¡Ya no se llama cuarto de niños!)**_

_**Mansión Malfoy **_

_**Wilts**_

"No," Minerva respondió, frunciendo el ceño desaprobadoramente. "Nadie tenia permitido visitarlo. Hace unos años atrás, pregunte si podía, y Albus me dijo que le había prometido a la tía que no los molestaríamos. Eso no habla bien de ella, en lo que a mi respecta."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Otra carta voló, flojamente girando en la brisa hacia la ventana. Snape vio el nombre, y la tomo.

_**Harry Potter**_

_**La Alacena bajo las escaleras**_

_**Numero 4, Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging, Surrey.**_

Snape abrió los ojos._ ¿Que es esto?_

Tratando de parecer indiferente, pregunto, "¿La dirección muestra la actual ubicación del niño en el momento que es escrita la carta?"

"No," Minerva respondió irritada. "Eso seria imposiblemente difícil. Generalmente es dirigida al lugar donde el niño duerme regularmente. Ahora si no te molesta, estoy muy ocupada, incuso si tu estas flojeando."

"¿Tú lees las direcciones mientras trabajas?"

"¡Difícilmente tengo tiempo!"

Snape estudio el pesado pergamino amarillo pensativamente, y lo dejo a un lado.

_Que interesante. La Alacena bajo las escaleras. _Las palabras giraban en su cabeza, conjurando desagradables visiones, recordando feas memorias. Cuando era niño, lo habían encerrado en un armario en una ocasión y por eso hasta ahora el despreciaba espacios pequeños. Él pensó con más fuerza en las memorias que tenia de Petunia: que desagradable había sido ella con él especialmente, y lo amargada y celosa de Lily que ella se volvió durante los años.

_Ella no se atrevería — ¿o si?_ Él bufo. ¿Porque no? un niño indefenso a su merced sin nadie que la supervisara…una oportunidad para vengarse…con los padres de Lily muertos hace mucho, y por supuesto... con la promesa de no interferir de Dumbledore…_no habría nadie, absolutamente nadie que previniera que ella tratara al niño como quisiera._

"¿Tú simplemente envías las cartas y esperar lo mejor?"

"¿Que? Por supuesto que no. Visito a los niños nacidos muggle personalmente." Ella levanto su barbilla, indicando una pequeña pila de sobres en su escritorio. "De otra forma ellos jamás responderían. ¿Donde encontrarían una lechuza?"

Él sonrío de medio lado. "¿Tú crees que Harry Potter tiene acceso a una lechuza?"

Ella vio la carta a donde él y lo fulmino con la mirada. "No trates de detener las cartas, Severus. Cosa desagradables te podrían suceder."

"Esa idea jamás paso por mi mente."

Parecía que Minerva estaba llegando casi al final de la lista de nombres. La Pluma escribía las cartas, Minerva las firmaba, el pergamino se movía para secarse, Y la Pluma escribía la dirección. Recogía una lista de materiales de un montón, y se doblaba rápidamente para meterse en el sobre. Luego pasaba pajo un globo de vidrio lleno de tibia cera púrpura y rápidamente lo golpeaba con un húmedo toque que asemejaba un beso. Si Minerva no atrapaba la carta y la ponía en la pila de niños nacidomuggle, la carta volaba hacia la siguiente lechuza y desaparecía casi de inmediato.

El ritmo era casi hipnótico. Snape miro el proceso, pensando en el hijo de James Potter. Después pensó en el hijo de Lily Evans. Y luego pensó en la pobre relación que Petunia tendría con su sobrino_. Si solo el niño fuera una niña, _pensó él. _Podría pensar en una niña más fácilmente como hija de Lily._

Era bastante agradable pensar en un joven James Potter reducido a la pobreza y durmiendo en una alacena. No era tan agradable imaginar a Lily en la misma situación. _Petunia tenía un marido y un hijo propio_. _¿Quizás habría algún tipo de rivalidad? Ella no querría que el hijo de su hermana opacara a su hijo de la manera en que Lily siempre había opacado a Petunia. Me pregunto si el marido seria una influencia moderadora. La dirección parecía indicar lo contrario. Quizás el Sr. Dursley es un cobarde, dominado por Petunia. La chica era horriblemente chillona la mayor parte de las veces—y también rencorosa._

El hijo de James Potter. El hijo del abusador siendo abusado. ¿Que le habrían echo al chico diez años con Petunia? Snape hizo una mueca. Dumbledore se comportaba como si nunca hubiera oído de chicos traumatizados, y cuando le contaban de casos, el los desechaba como exageraciones. Eso era un asombro constante para Snape. Dumbledore había conocido generaciones de estudiantes, muchos trayendo cicatrices físicas y metales. Solo un estado de negación ciega explicaría el optimismo alegre del Director.

_Quizás la niñez de Dumbledore fue perfectamente idílica, y no podía imaginar nada más. ¿Diez años en una alacena? Quizás el chico estaba medio loco. Quizás era neurótico, retraído, reprimido, irremediablemente dañado. A lo que se había reducido el Niño-Que-Vivió. ¿Acaso Dumbledore lo ve como un símbolo?_

Era tiempo de decir algo, decidió. "Actualmente, conozco a la hermana de Lily bastante bien. Crecimos en el mismo sector, las chicas Evans y yo. Petunia resintió a Lily desde el día que recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Quizás a ella no le agradaría enviar a su sobrino a Hogwarts. Quizás debería visitarla y discutirlo con ella."

"De verdad, Severus," protesto Minerva, "la responsabilidad es mía."

"Pero tu tienes a todo los demás que visitar."

"No se les permitirá que rehúsen enviarlo a Hogwarts, sabes."

Snape pudo imaginar la respuesta de Dumbledore a cualquiera que tratara. "Imagino que no. Me asegurare de dejarle claro que no es una opción."

"Quizás mi apariencia podría ser mas efectiva."

"Oh, si, podría," dijo burlón Snape. "_La mía,_ sin embargo, podría serla aun mas."

Ella se detuvo en su trabajo, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. "Ella te desagrada."

"Todos me desagradan."

"No seas demasiado intimidante, Severus."

"Seré tan intimidante como necesite ser

Ella río tristemente. "Si ella es en realidad tan poco cooperativa, espero que tu lleves al pequeño Harry hacer sus compras de materiales. Dumbledore tiene su llave de Gringotts. ¿Crees que eres el apropiado para darle el gran tour por el Callejón Diagon a Harry Potter?"

Él frunció el ceño, y le asintió a ella con la cabeza. Él tomo la carta nuevamente, cuidadosamente evitando que Minerva viera la dirección, y la guardo en un bolsillo. Sus labios se torcieron en una leve sonrisa, recordándose como un pequeño niño asombrado, sosteniendo la mano de una igualmente pequeña y asombrada Lily. Era una memoria preciosa, cuidadosamente guardada por el gran practicante de Legilimancia. Su sonrisa decayó un poco. Debería haber sido James Potter quien llevara a su pequeño hijo a ver el mundo mágico por primera vez, haciendo de ese momento algo increíble y embellecedor .Como Potter habría marchado por el Callejón, saludando a sus amistades, haciendo grandes entradas mostrando a su heredero en todas las tiendas. Snape se imagino al padre y al hijo parados frente a la vidriera de la tienda de Quidditch. Pero James Potter estaba muerto, y estaría rodando—no, _revolcándose_- en su tumba al verse siendo reemplazado por su odiado enemigo. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse un poco mareado.

"Si," respondió en voz alta, sintiéndose alegre por primera vez en meses. "No puedo pensar en nadie mejor."

A la hora de almuerzo, Dumbledore se asombro al saber de la participación de Snape en el asunto: asombrado, y quizás (aunque esto estaba bien escondido) no muy complacido, pese a su brillante sonrisa.

"Mi querido muchacho, estoy tan complacido de ver que dejas el pasado en el pasado. ¿En realidad quieres entregar la carta de Harry personalmente?"

"Creo que ahorra tiempo al final, Director," respondió, todos sus escudos mentales muy firmes. "No tengo deseos de hacer mas que lo necesario por un chico de primero. Además, debo confesar una leve curiosidad de ver a Petunia Evans después de tantos años."

"Si en realidad crees que habrá algo de dificultad, Hagrid estaría mas que dispuesto—"

"No tengo miedo de las _dificultades,_" respondió, bastante rígido, "además tengo otros asuntos que atender en el Callejón. Una breve diversión seria buena. Como le dije a Minerva," remarco, haciendo un gesto de cabeza en su dirección, "Soy la persona mejor calificada: conozco a la tía personalmente, y siendo un mestizo que vivió en el mundo muggle en su niñez, puedo anticipar las preguntas y preocupaciones de Potter mejor que nadie mas aquí."

Albus lo miro, con un toque de reproche. "Espero," dijo gentilmente, "que no estés haciendo esto como una oportunidad para vengarte de James Potter. Mientras se que ambos tuvieron diferencias cuando eran estudiantes, seria muy inapropiado que descargaras tu resentimiento en un niño inocente. Diría que el pequeño Harry debe ser muy parecido a su padre, y eso podría causar que tú recordaras heridas que debieron sanar hace mucho -"

Minerva lo interrumpió, bastante cortante. "De seguro lo han echo, y tu no podías dejar las cosas tranquilas sin removerlas, Albus. Fue muy amable de Severus el ofrecerse a ayudarme. Él tenía razón en recordarme de que Harry no tendría forma de responder. Además, es importante que alguien mas comprenda este proceso—"

Dumbledore sonrío nuevamente, y movió una mano para calmarla. "Si, si, querida Minerva. Tienes razón en lo que dices. Fue muy amable de Severus—de verdad muy amable. Aun así, mi muchacho, si te encuentras muy ocupado esta tarde, no seria problema para Hagrid." Él le dio a Snape otra mirada escrutadora, sin duda combinada con esperanza—una mirada que Snape había visto muy seguido.

Hizo una mueca y miro hacia otro lado, atacando su carne asada vengativamente. Sus pensamientos giraban. ¿Cuales eran las intenciones del viejo? Las palabras del Director le habían traído a la mente lo mucho que James Potter había echo para atormentarlo. La intervención de Minerva por lo menos lo había calmado, y ahora se preguntaba que juego estaba jugando Dumbledore.

Él no quería que Snape fuera donde el chico Potter. Eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, él no quería prohibirle directamente, ya que seria imprudente, ya que Minerva ya había accedido. A pesar de sus buenas palabras, su actitud tenía la clara intención de desalentar. Esta situación, despertó la curiosidad de Snape. ¿Acaso había algo malo con el chico? ¿Algo que no quería que Snape viera?

Dumbledore no había insistido que fuera Minerva, pero había deseado que fuera Hagrid. ¿Porque? Hagrid siempre había tratado bien a Snape, pero nadie podía acusar al tipo de ser la opción ideal para aconsejara a un estudiante nuevo, o para explicar las complejidades del mundo mágico. ¿Que hacia que deseara tanto a Hagrid?

Por supuesto, él era grande e imponente, lo que hacia a Snape sospechar que el Director de hecho esperaba "_dificultades."_Quizás Dumbledore sabía más de la situación del chico, y eso creó una serie de pensamientos que Snape no tenia tiempo de analizar. ¿Que otra cosa?

Minerva era astuta y observadora, y si había algo impropio en la casa de Petunia, ella se daría cuenta inmediatamente. Hagrid probablemente no notaria hostilidad silenciosa, o por lo menos, no se le ocurriría mencionarlo. Además, Hagrid era un ardiente viejo Gryffindor, y muy vocal sobre eso. A diferencia de McGonagall, que era escrupulosamente justa, el probablemente predispondría al niño en favor de la casa de sus padres, y llenaría la cabeza del chico con historias de las brillantes cualidades de su padre. Snape se prometió que aunque no pudiera prevenir nada mas, por lo menos haría su misión prevenir eso. Y aun mas, Hagrid era personalmente leal a Dumbledore. A lo mejor Dumbledore quería que el chico recibiera la imagen más adorada y perfecta que pudieran presentarle. Quizás era la vanidad inofensiva de un viejo. También podría significar que Dumbledore consideraba al niño tan importante que quería ser capaz de influenciar o manipular sus acciones. Él hace tiempo comprendió que Dumbledore creía que el Señor Oscuro regresaría algún día. Estaba esa maldita, abominable profecía—

_El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor oscuro se acerca…_

La jugosa carne asada tuvo sabor a polvo y cenizas. Pese a las predicciones de Dumbledore, Snape personalmente creía que la profecía ya había sido cumplida, y por ende ya no tenía valor. Cunado fue un infante, El-Niño-Que-Vivió en realidad había vencido al Señor Oscuro. Snape se preguntaba si el chico era conciente de su estado. Ya que Petunia no le había sacado provecho de ninguna manera, era posible—solo posible—de que el no supiera.

¿Cuál seria el efecto en un chiquillo ignorante, proveniente de la monota vida muggle, al encontrar que era un héroe? Enterarse que la magia era real, ¿Y que él ya era un mago famoso? ¿Como se deslizaría por la vida por algo que posiblemente no recordaba, con todos hablando de glorias que el no sentiría propias? Seria muy fácil moldear a un chico así en la copia de su temerario, superficial e impulsivo padre.

Por otro lado, si Snape no se hacia a un lado en favor de Hagrid, el plan alternativo de Dumbledore habría sido que Snape conociera enojado y resentido al Famoso Harry Potter, para que ignorara voluntariamente cualquier problema en la vida del chico—quizás para que maliciosamente retuviera la información. Eso inevitablemente empujaría al chico hacia cualquier persona que fuera el opuesto de Snape. Al recordarle a Snape sus más dolorosas memorias, Dumbledore estaba sutilmente animándolo a hacer lo peor.

Snape fulmino con la mirada a su indefenso plato, dándose cuenta que casi cayo en la trampa del viejo. Su curiosidad sin embargo se había elevado al máximo. Debería jugar esto cuidadosamente, pareciendo lucir desinteresado, mostrando un poco de desprecio por el chico—cosa para nada difícil—aun así firme en cumplir con su deber. Él tendría que pedirle la llave a Dumbledore inmediatamente. Él probablemente tendría que acompañara al chico a la bóveda Potter. Eso era un bono. Quizás podría echar una mirada a la riqueza Potter, algo que había sido un arma poderosa en las manos de James Potter. A Snape no le importaba mucho el dinero, pero muchas veces se había peguntado que habría echo con su vida—los lugares que habría visitado, los estudios que hubiera seguido, si hubiera sido tan rico como Lucius Malfoy o la Familia Black—o Potter. De seguro el no estaría aquí reviviendo incesantemente su miserable juventud como profesor en esta escuela. Potter había sido rico, sin duda—un sangrepura, descuidado y rico—tan rico que pudo casarse con una nacida de muggle sin dinero como si nada.

Por supuesto, Lily había sido muy especial. Cualquier otra bruja nacida muggle habría lucido tonta, incomoda y fuera de lugar en los círculos sociales en que Lily se había casado. Lily nunca había lucido fuera de lugar en su vida. Ahora, si el chico se pudiera modelar como su madre, habría esperanza para el. Snape se imagino una pequeña cabeza encorvada sobre una pila de libros: un estudiante diligente, no deslizándose como su padre solo por su encanto y talento en bruto…

Dumbledore pareció haber terminado con sus pastelillos. Los restos del sobrecargado plato de pastelillos hizo que se le revolviera un poco el estomago a Snape, al contemplar los restos manchados de rojo, marrón y verde. Le recordó las consecuencias de una Maldición de Entrañas Explosivas.

"Necesitare la llave de Gringotts de Potter," anuncio secamente, dejando su tenedor_._

"¿Hoy?" Dumbledore lo miro con incredulidad. "De seguro es muy temprano para que Harry reciba su carta."

Minerva estaba escuchando, y rápidamente interrumpió. "No, Albus. Hoy es el cumpleaños numero once de Harry. Yo ya había planeado enviar la carta, pero Severus mejor la entregara personalmente. Y mientras mas pronto mejor," fue su murmurada adición.

Snape se contuvo de sonreír. A veces Minerva podía ser una astuta y poderosa aliada.

"¿Hoy?" repitió Dumbledore. "¿Su cumpleaños? quizás puedes interrumpir las preparaciones de su tía para su fiesta de cumpleaños. El niño probablemente estará rodeado de sus pequeños amigos. Difícilmente es una situación discreta en donde revelar información tan importante. Seguro que mañana será mejor, Severus—"

"Me conviene a mi que sea hoy, y pensé que había dejado claro que se moverme en secreto y con discreción." Snape estaba cansado de estos juegos. "El chico puede considerar la carta un regalo de cumpleaños. La llave, por favor, Director."

Él miro directamente a los ojos a Dumbledore, y pensó, sin tratar de escudar su mente,_ Maldita sea si voy a esperar a mañana. _Las cejas pobladas deDumbledore se elevaron en sorpresa, pero le entrego la llave. Snape se despidió secamente y se marcho, preparándose a si mismo para hacer frente a una vieja conocida y a una bulliciosa fiesta de chiquillos en la peor parte de Surrey.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Esta historia es **Arsinoe de Blassenville** quien escribe historias geniales y esta es una de las mejores, muchas gracias por el permiso para realizar esta traducción**

**Capitulo 2**

Cada vez que se permitía olvidar la mundana fealdad que apretaba el alma del mundo muggle, de alguna forma estaba obligado a recordarla. El viaje de Snape para encontrar al chico Potter no fue corto. Él director no le ofreció el uso del floo de su oficina, y Snape estuvo obligado a caminar más allá de las puertas de Hogwarts para poder aparecerse en Londres. Una vez allí, él tuvo que dirigirse a—

_-Little Whinging,_ él se estremeció. _Que nombre más feo._ El hecho de que Petunia consintiera vivir en los suburbios hablaba mucho de ella.

_Que se puede decir contra la falta de gusto._

Él no se podía aparecer a un lugar desconocido. El tren desde Londres a Surrey no mejoro su humor. Él estaba predispuesto para ser ofendido por todo: por el vulgar siempre presente vendedor, por las calles llenas de vehículos ensuciando el aire, por los chillidos y las risitas de los jóvenes muggles que abarrotaban el tren. Snape amargamente lamento su inhabilidad de quitar puntos y asignar detenciones. Los adolescentes, por su parte, parecían encontrar su apariencia como una fuente de diversión y alegría. Snape bufo y fulmino con la mirada a un chico tatuado, y recibió un rudo gesto en respuesta.

"¡Púdrete, Drácula!"

Los compañeros del Patan celebraron el chiste. Snape estaba indignado.

Él no estaba, como sus estudiantes podían decir, vestido completamente de negro. Para estas incursiones en el mundo muggle invariablemente se vestía con su apreciada chaqueta de tweed con parches de cuero en los codos que él siempre había creído era bastante atractiva. Sus pantalones eran color caqui. Solo su suéter de cuello alto era negro. Se había tomado bastantes molestias para encajar bien en el mundo muggle.

Desafortunadamente, habían demasiados mundos entre los muggle: el mundo académico, el mundo rural, el mundo de la gente de trabajo, El mundo de los vagos. Uno nunca sabía en que mundo muggle podría ser lanzado precipitadamente. Snape estaba ahora enfrentado con el mundo de la juventud degenerada, y la versión muggle era mucho mas torca de la que el mundo mágico había engendrado. Ellos gritaban, chillaban y eructaban. Sus conversaciones estaban compuestas casi completamente de obscenidades. Cuando se bajaron del tren pavoneándose, sin saber a quien habían ofendido, Snape pensaba con nostalgia lo que les habría echo hace doce años atrás. Sin embargo, era uno de los buenos ahora, y tuvo que satisfacerse con un subrepticio hechizo de tropiezo que hizo que los jóvenes cayeran de boca al piso. Los chillidos de sorpresa y sorprendentes palabrotas fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al cerrarse las puertas. Snape sonrío al mirar por la ventana a la pila de vándalos vestidos de cuero tirados en el piso.

El balance esencial del universo había sido restaurado. Snape se acomodo en el asiento, sonriendo levemente hasta que llego a Little Whinging. Incluso la intrusiva y, cadenciosa conversación del chofer de taxi Jamaiquino no pudo distraerlo. Sus pensamientos regresaron a la visita de hoy. Él estaba complacido de haber echo el esfuerzo de verse prospero, aunque en una forma un poco bohemia. Petunia había despreciado su pobreza en su juventud. Ahora él era _alguien_, después de todo.

El taxi se detuvo, y Snape levanto la mirada.

"¿Privet Drive?"

"Este es el lugar, amigo." El chofer le dio una gran sonrisa.

Snape respiro profundamente cuando se alejo el taxi. De pie en la acera, se irguió a toda su altura y frunció el ceño.

Este era el mundo de la respetable clase media. Oh, muy respetable. Era uno de los mundos muggle donde el se sentía menos cómodo. Limpias y anónimas casas estaban paradas en posición firme como soldados, cada uno con un trozo de césped dolorosamente ordenado. Snape suponía que podía haber utilizado algo menos formal, pero sus fondos no se desperdiciarían en trajes que no utilizaría. Y si fuera a vestirse como Lucius Malfoy, necesitaría las bóvedas de Lucius Malfoy. Además, él no quería lucir como alguien de la ciudad. A él le gustaba su chaqueta de tweed. Le daba un sentimiento de elegante individualidad, algo de lo que este aburrido suburbio carecía.

El numero cuatro estaba frente a el. No había señales de alguna fiesta, a menos que los tres chicos que jugaban bruscamente en el jardín fueran los únicos participantes. El más pequeño, sin embargo, claramente no estaba vestido para fiestas, y estaba sacando malas hierbas de una mata de flores. Los dos otros chicos le tiraban piedritas a la cara mientras trabajaba. Snape frunció el ceño, viendo el cabello oscuro y la destartalada y demasiado grande polera. En su propia infancia había sido humillado por los feos delantales de segunda mano que su madre le hacia usar. Ella como era sangrepura, nunca había entendido el estilo muggle, y no comprendía como le dolía a su hijo hacer el ridículo. Ella nunca entendió eso.

Él no perdería tiempo con el pequeño niño, sin importar lo mucho que el desafortunado niño le recordaba su propia niñez. El niño obviamente era demasiado pequeño para ser Potter. Snape miro entonces a los dos abusadores. Uno de ellos debía ser el Niño-Que-Vivió pensó, y se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

De seguro no era el gordo. Las facciones y el cabello rubio no pertenecían a un hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans. Con el corazón pesado, Snape se enfoco en el tercer chico.

Cabello castaño—posible. Delgado —quizás. Lily y Potter habían sido personas delgadas, aunque este chico era incomodo y feo. Snape se lleno de desprecio ante sus características como de rata y la expresión de odio. Él podía haber adivinado que Potter arruinaría a cualquier descendiente de Lily, incluso en su apariencia. Snape suspiro y camino hacia ellos. El niño gordo golpeo al niño pequeño en el lado de la cabeza con un tipo de caja plástica, y el niño cara de rata celebro. El niño pequeño se estremeció ligeramente, y siguió sacando hierbas. Esto no agrado a sus atormentadores.

"¡Oye, Fenómeno!" grito el niño gordo. "¿Quieres ir con nosotros a los videojuegos?"

"No creo que tenga dinero," se burlo el niño rata.

"Él no tiene _nada_," declaro el niño gordo con satisfacción. "Él tiene que trabajar si quiere cenar. ¡No aguantamos perezosos, vagos en_ nuestra_ casa!" puntuando sus palabras, le volvió a pegar al niño.

"¡Ay!" se quejo el niño, "¡Déjame, Dudders!"

"¡No me llames así, fenómeno!" y fue golpeado nuevamente con la caja de plástico, y se sintió un fuerte crack. El niño gordo miro a la caja asombrado, y entro corriendo y gritando al numero cuatro. "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡El fenómeno rompió mi Game Boy!" el niño rata salio corriendo tras el, añadiendo sus gritos al insufrible alboroto. El pequeño niño arrodillado se sobo la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra se ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Un presentimiento horrible cruzo la mente de Snape. Él cruzo el perfecto pasto verde, pensando que los pesticidas de seguro habían matado todo menos el pasto.

Respirando profundamente, le pregunto al niño. "¿Estas herido?"

Hombros delgados se levantaron sorprendidos, y el niño se giro, todavía sobándose bajo el alborotado cabello negro. Snape dejo escapar una leve exclamación, mirando en ojos verdes que nunca mas creyó ver en su vida.

"Estoy bien señor," fue la tranquila respuesta. "Aunque él boto mis anteojos. ¿Usted los ve?"

Bajo el alborotado flequillo de cabello negro yacía una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Ya no había dudas. Snape cubrió su confusión en un parpadeo y miro al piso. Él dio otro paso y se estremeció ante el crujido bajo su bota. El chico silbo consternado mientras Snape se agacho a recoger los anteojos.

James Potter había usado anteojos, claro que con finos marcos de oro. No se asemejaban en nada a estas monstruosidades. Snape hizo una mueca, viendo que había roto uno de los lados del anteojo.

"No se preocupe," el chico le aseguro con seriedad, poniéndose de pie. "Puedo arreglarlos con cinta adhesiva. Mire —siempre tengo que arreglarlos sobre la nariz."

"Sin embargo—" comenzó Snape, pensando que esta seria una buena manera de escarbar un poco, "—esos niños no debieron atacarte de esa manera. Quizás debería hablar con tus padres—"

"Yo vivo con mis tíos. No se preocupe por eso," le dijo el niño, encogiéndose de hombros. "De todas formas, estos anteojos no sirven mucho. Cuando la enfermera de la escuela dijo que necesitaba anteojos, tía Petunia trajo estos de una caja de caridad. Pero por lo menos ahora puedo ver la pizarra en la escuela."

Snape se oyó preguntar, "¿Te gusta la escuela?"

"Esta bien." Dijo el chico sin entrar en detalles.

Sin el uso conciente de Legilimancia, Snape escucho las palabras que el niño no dijo.

_"Es mejor que aquí."_

"Entonces, supongo," Snape dijo con sequedad, "el niño que entro corriendo llamando a su madre—el niño gordo—es tu primo."

Hubo un leve, casi imperceptible bufido. "Si. Dudley es—gordo."

"Dudley Dursley," Snape murmuro, pensando sobre eso. _¿Ese era el hijo de_ Petunia? Snape no había sido invitado al hogar de los Evans después de su desastroso quinto año, pero después de eso se había enterado de noticias sobre la familia. Petunia se había casado con un joven hombre de negocios, y los comentarios indicaban que el joven novio era mas bien— ¿Cuál era la palabra?—"¿rechoncho?" "¿robusto?" "¿de huesos grandes?" "¿bien construido?" Snape no se acordaba del nombre de pila del hombre, y deseo haberle preguntado a Minerva antes de venir. De todas formas, el Sr. Dursley aparentemente estaba trabajando y no interferiría con su conversación con Petunia.

El niño lo estaba mirando, confundido. Con el ceño levemente fruncido le recordó dolorosamente a Lily. El niño, aparte del cabello negro, se parecía mucho a ella. Su forma de hablar era pausada y educada. Snape estaba complacido con el. Todo era mejor que el niño rata.

El Niño-Que-Por-Suerte-No-Era-Niño-Rata dijo, "Si—Dursley. ¿Usted los conoce?"

"Conozco a tu tía. O mejor dicho—la conocía hace mucho tiempo. También conocí a tu madre." Él miro hacia abajo, y asumiendo y asumiendo un dominio de si mismo que no sentía, dijo, "Yo soy el Profesor Severus Snape. Tu debes ser Harry Potter."

Lo ojos vedes se iluminaron encantados. Snape lucho por suprimir una sonrisa.

"¡Si! ¡Ese soy yo! ¿Usted conocía a mi mamá?" el encanto disminuyo. "¿Ella era buena?"

Esto fue preguntado con bastante duda. Snape se pregunto que le habría dicho Petunia sobre ella. Con firmeza, respondió, "Tu madre y yo éramos muy buenos amigos cuando éramos niños. Ella era una niña maravillosa: muy inteligente y encantadora. Y una excelente estudiante también. Fuimos a la escuela juntos." El niño se veía complacido por esto, y Snape decidió que era tiempo de aventurarse más. "Actualmente, es por eso que estoy aquí." Él saco un pesado sobre desde dentro de un bolsillo de su chaqueta de tweed. "Ya que hoy cumpliste once años, vine a entregarte tu carta de Hogwarts."

El chico lo miro, obviamente sin comprender. Dudoso, tomo la carta. "¿Esto es para mi?"

"¡Si!" Snape dijo. "¡Por supuesto! Las cartas siempre llegan en el verano, después que el estudiante cumple once años. Léela e iremos a hacer los arreglos necesarios con tu tía." Y forzadamente le dijo, "Feliz Cumpleaños, Sr. Potter."

Otra sonrisa, esta vez asombrada. "¿usted sabe que es mi cumpleaños?"

Snape levanto una ceja. "Obviamente."

El chico agacho la cabeza, todavía confundido, y abrió la carta. Sosteniendo sus anteojos frente a su cara, escaneo la carta. Mirando a Snape, sus ojos llenos de esperanza y miedo, susurro, "¿Es una broma?"

Irritado, Snape frunció el ceño. "Claro que no. ¿Acaso crees que no tengo nada mejor que estar haciendo bromas a los niños pequeños? Tu nombre a estado en el listado de Hogwarts desde el día que naciste."

"Hogwarts—" el niño leyó incierto, probando las palabras. _"Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería." _El niño entrecerró los ojos y pregunto, "¿Quiere decir que enseñan hechicería en esa escuela?"

_¡Él no sabe nada! _"Enseñamos magia, Sr. Potter. Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia del mundo. ¿Acaso tu tía nunca te contó sobre Hogwarts?"

"¡Nunca! ¡A ella y al tío Vernos les daría un ataque si digo la palabra magia!' ¿Esta diciendo que la magia es real?"

"Mira." Abruptamente, Snape tomo los anteojos rotos de la mano del chico. Él miro alrededor por si alguien estaba observando. Al no ver a nadie, saco su varita e su manga y dijo rápidamente. _"¡Reparo!" _levanto una ceja, y le paso al niño los anteojos reparados.

El chico los agarro, y se los puso. Sus ojos verdes, ya abiertos con asombro, se vieron más grandes por los ridículos anteojos. "¡Eso fue genial! ¿Así que puedo aprender a ser una bruja y hacer cosa como esa?"

"Un mago," Snape lo corrigió rápidamente, feliz de que ningún sangrepura estuviera cerca par oír ese fatal error social. "Los hombres son magos, las mujeres son brujas. Y uno _no aprende_ a ser un mago. _Tu eres un mago_, y aprenderás a usar la magia que ya esta en ti."

Harry meneo la cabeza, viéndose bastante desanimado. "Lo siento señor—Profesor Snape. Creo que usted ha cometido un error. Yo no puedo ser un mago. ¡Soy Harry—solo Harry!"

Snape ladeo la cabeza. "¿En serio? Te aseguro que tú eres un mago. Quizás ya has echo magia. ¿Acaso algo—inusual—ha sucedido que nadie ha podido explicar?"

Una pausa fue llenada con gran excitación. Entonces—"¡si!" dijo emocionado el niño. "Una vez iba huyendo de Dudley y su pandilla, ¡y termine en el techo de la escuela! Y una vez volví azul el pelo del maestro," confeso. "¡Me metí en muchos problemas por eso!"

Snape frunció el ceño. "eso no fue tu culpa tu no deberías haberte metido en problemas por algo así."

"Bueno, lo hice. De todas formas, hubo una vez cuando la tía Petunia trato de cortarme el cabello—ella odia mi cabello—y fue horrible, ¡y durante la noche creció de vuelta!"

Snape estaba intrigado. _¿Tiene cierta capacidad latente como metamorfomago? veremos._

La sonrisa de Harry creció. "Pero lo mejor fue cuando fuimos al zoológico por el cumpleaños de Dudley. Fuimos a la casa de los reptiles, y Dudley estaba golpeando en un vidrio y molestando a esta serpiente, y luego se fue, y yo hable con ella, y entonces Dudley y Piers quisieron ver, ¡y el vidrio desapareció! Y la serpiente se fue," añadió.

"¿Tú—_hablaste_ con la serpiente?"

"Bueno-si. Comprendió lo que yo estaba diciendo. ¿Esa es una cosa que hacen los magos?"

"Si." ¿_Harry Potter habla parsel? _Esta asombrosa noticia fue dejada a un lado para considerarla mas tarde. _¿Que pensara Albus de esto?_

Inmediatamente dijo, "El poder de comunicarse con las serpientes no es desconocido, pero es un don muy raro. A veces habilidades inusuales hacen incomodas a las personas. Yo mantendría ese talento particular como un secreto, Sr. Potter. Siempre es bueno saber cosas que los demás no saben."

"OK."

"Y ahora creo que es hora de hablar con tu tía."

"No se señor," dijo el niño, luciendo preocupado. "Todas estas cosas de la lista…yo no tengo dinero, sabe. Y a la tía Petunia no le gustara esto."

"Que pena por ella. Te aseguro que tus padres te dejaron bien asegurado."

Esto claramente eran noticias nuevas para el joven Potter. "_Ellos_—" dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la casa, "siempre dicen que estoy robando la comida de la boca de Dudley."

"Claramente," bufo Snape, "no has estado robando _lo suficiente_."

El niño río: un fresco, dulce sonido que le recordó viejos tiempos a Snape. Dándole al chico una mirada benigna que no alcanzo a ser una sonrisa, el le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta principal. La risa murió en los labios del chico y miro ansioso al piso.

"¿Que sucede ahora?" Snape lo miro impaciente.

"Tengo que terminar el jardín antes de que regrese el tío Vernon a casa," Harry le dijo con urgencia. "solo me demorare un par de minutos mas. Si él llega a casa, y yo no he terminado—"

Con un movimiento de la varita de Snape, los dientes de león, cardos, y acederas volaron de la tierra, con raíces y todo. Otro movimiento, y las malas hierbas desparecieron.

"¿Genial!" Harry dijo casi sin aliento. "¡La magia es realmente útil! ¡Usted debe saber mucho!"

Snape sonrío de lado, satisfecho pese a si mismo ante la ingenua admiración del hijo de su enemigo. ¡_Toma eso, James Potter!_

Rápidamente guardo su varita. "Y ahora, si estas listo..."

Harry lo guío. "Mejor le dijo de inmediato que apesta allí. La tía Petunia esta tiñendo gris una ropa vieja de Dudley para hacer mi uniforme para la secundaria Stonewall. ¡Parece como que alguien hubiera desollado a un elefante!"

Snape bufo. "¿Y Dudley es el elefante? yo diría que se vería bastante bien en un uniforme gris."

"Actualmente, _él _va a ir a Smeltings, la Antigua escuela del tío Vernon. Es muy elegante. Los chicos de Smeltings usan una chaqueta marrón, bombachos naranja y sombreros planos de paja. Y tienen bastones para pegarle a la gente," añadió sombríamente.

"Pagaría mucho dinero para jamás ver a tu primo con bombachos naranjas." le dijo Snape, y pregunto, "¿Acaso la idea de no ir a la Secundaria Stonewall te decepciona?"

"¡Cielos, no! ¡No si en vez de eso puedo aprender magia!" añadió Harry, "aunque, no estaba exactamente molesto ante la idea de ir a una escuela diferente. Dudley y sus amigos siempre acosaban a cualquier niño que quisiera ser mi amigo. Y me metía en problemas si me sacaba mejores notas que Dudley, así que aprendí rápido a no ser inteligente."

"No deberías permitir que nadie te evite dar lo mejor de ti, " Snape le reprocho, por un reflejo natural de maestro.

El niño lo miro escéptico, su rostro joven lleno del cinismo de alguien mayor.

Snape pensó que Albus tenía muchas explicaciones que dar. "Todo será diferente ahora," dijo, esperando no estar haciendo una promesa que no podría cumplir.

Harry le abrió la puerta para que pasara. Una vez más, Snape estaba satisfecho con sus modales. Lily tenía muy buenos modales, excepto cuando estaba demasiado furiosa.

La televisión estaba encendida. Petunia no estaba mirándola. En ves de eso, ella estaba bebiendo te: acomodada en un sillón rosa y absorta en una revista de chismes. El niño gordo y el niño rata estaban llenándose la boca de comida chatarra, riendo cuando un hombre con una motosierra comenzó a perseguir a una chica con escasa ropa. El niño gordo levanto la mirada, y sus pequeños ojos casi desparecieron cuando sus mejillas se inflaron en una sonrisa.

"¡Mamá! ¡El fenómeno esta en la casa!" él se echo un puñado de papas fritas en la boca. Migajas cayeron cuando comenzó a burlarse. "¡Estas en problemas ahora!"

Snape dio un paso adelante para que lo vieran. "Yo creo que no. él no esta en problemas, y de seguro no es un fenómeno."

Sobresaltada, Petunia levanto la mirada, el rostro congelado por el asombro. La taza cayo de su mano, salpicando manchas cafés sobre la alfombra blanca. Ella tartamudeo, "¡No puede ser!"

Snape bufo, "Que bueno verte, Petunia. Solo _aparecí _por aquí—" el sonrío sarcásticamente y ella se estremeció—"para darle a Harry la carta de su escuela. Ahora iremos a comprar sus cosas.¿espero que eso no altere tus planes para su fiesta de cumpleaños,?"


	3. capitulo 3

Esta historia es **Arsinoe de Blassenville** quien escribe historias geniales y esta es una de las mejores, muchas gracias por el permiso para realizar esta traducción**.**

Capitulo 3

Los años, vio Snape, habían sido menos amables con Petunia que con él. Ella siempre había sido una joven flaca y desgarbada, mucho mas alta que Lily. Snape había esperado que la madurez y la maternidad la hubieran suavizado un poco, especialmente en una casa donde el niño estaba tan descaradamente sobrealimentado.

Este no era el caso. Incluso si su expresión no hubiera sido una de miedo y desprecio, que Snape creía eran las menos atractivas en un rostro humano, ella no podría haber sido llamada "suave." Los huesos de la mandíbula y de los pómulos además de las muñecas se destacaban como maquinas de afeitar. Su dura mirada llena de odio se dirigió hacia su sobrino, y Snape sintió al niño dar un paso atrás. Cuando Petunia volvió a mirarlo, Snape fácilmente capto una clara imagen de ella tratando de pegarle al chico con una sartén. Él la miro, recordando un episodio con su ebrio padre muggle y una botella vacía de gin. Él dio un amenazador paso hacia adelante.

Petunia chillo y retrocedió, tropezando. "Dudley cariño," dijo en un chillido, "ve con Piers al cine. ¡Cómprense algo!"

"Pero mamá-" se quejo Dudley.

Ella se dirigió rápidamente a su cartera, y busco dinero. Se lo puso en la mano a su hijo, y chillo, "¡Fuera! ¡Váyanse! ¡No los quiero expuestos a estos fenómenos!" ella apago la televisión, y se ubico entre la puerta trasera y Snape, protegiendo la salida de Dudley.

"¡Cielos!" grito Piers. "¡Veinte libras!"

Incluso Dudley se vio sorprendido por esa cantidad, pero no se quedo para proteger a su madre de su visitante inesperado. Él y Piers ya estaban planeando el resto de la tarde. Los chicos salieron por la puerta trasera, riendo, mientras los ojos de Petunia permanecían fijos en Snape.

Sintiendo que se cerraba la puerta, ella se relajo un poco, y grito, "¡Él no ira a ese lugar! ¡No lo permitiré!"

"Petunia," Snape sonrío sarcástico, "de seguro tu sabías que este día llegaría. ¡Harry Potter _ira _a la Escuela Hogwarts—" él elevo su voz, "—**de Magia y Hechicería!"**El sonrío sarcástico nuevamente al ver estremecerse a Petunia.

Juntando todos los jirones de dignidad que le quedaban, ella se enderezo y dijo, "Él no puede ir. No tiene ni un centavo, ¡y nosotros no pagaremos por sus gastos!"

"Sus gastos ya están cubiertos," le respondió Snape. Él no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto, pero no quería decirle a Petunia nada sobre la fortuna de Potter si ella no sabia nada. Ella nunca había ido al Callejón Diagon, por lo que él sabía, y no sabría sobre la herencia del chico. "Él ira a Hogwarts el primero de septiembre. Iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus libros, sus materiales, y su uniforme." Respiro profundamente y puso cara de asco. "Así que tu ves, inundar tu casa con ese hedor espantoso fue inútil." Él ladeo la cabeza en dirección a Harry. "Sr. Potter, vaya a su habitación y cámbiese en algo mas apropiado para ir de compras que sus ropas de trabajo."

Harry se detuvo, un poco avergonzado, pensando que alguien fuera de la familia vería que dormía en la alacena. Él le lanzo una mirada a la tía Petunia, cuya cara estaba roja y blanca por la furia. Él se mordió los labios. Este extraño mago se veía amigable, pero al final del día, Harry aun seguiría viviendo aquí…

"Esta bien, Sr. Potter," Snape le dijo tranquilamente, en parte comprendiendo la reluctancia del chico. Él le mostró a Harry la dirección de su carta, y la leyó en voz alta para que Petunia oyera. "Harry Potter, la alacena bajo las escaleras_-"_los_ ojos de _Petunia se abrieron en pánico."-numero cuatro de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Él miro a Petunia con desprecio. "Se todo sobre el asunto. Esa es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí."

Mirando a la tía Petunia con el rabillo de su ojo, Harry se dirigió a su alacena. Los ojos de Snape también estaban en Petunia, mientras seguía al chico. "Sin embargo, me gustaría verificar esto personalmente. ¿Me permitiría echar una mirada, Sr. Potter?"

Sonrojándose, Harry dio un paso atrás, mientras Snape casi se doblo a la mitad, tratando de encajar en la pequeña alacena. Junto con el desorden de trapeadores, escobas y cubetas, había un pequeño colchón en el piso, tapado a duras penas con una manta andrajosa. Estantes de madera desnuda tenían un poco de ropa doblada. Había trabajos de escuela y dibujos—algunos marcados con elogios de su profesor—pegados en la parte de adentro de la escalera. La luz provenía de una simple ampolleta. Lejos en las sombras estaban escondidos los tesoros secretos del chico: unos cuantos soldaditos de plástico, un fino bloc de papel blanco, algunos crayones rotos, dos libros con la cubierta rota. Una hoja de papel, también pegada, orgullosamente declaraba que esta era la "la habitación de Harry." Snape sintió que la presión arterial se le elevaba—al pensar en la viciosa mujer que estaba a unos metros de allí, o en la ciega estupidez de los profesores del niño, o en Albus, que había arreglado esta travesía.

Esta no era la habitación del mimado Niño-Que-Vivió: era el escondrijo de un elfo domestico.

Tratando de controlar su rostro, Snape salio de la alacena. "cámbiese ahora, Sr. Potter," le ordeno al niño, su mirada fija en Petunia. Harry cerró la alacena, y hubieron unos suaves sonidos mientras el chico luchaba por cambiarse en ese confinado espacio.

Snape mantuvo su mirada en la aterrorizada Petunia. "No digas ni una palabra," siseo. Tenia la varita en la mano, y se sentía bien allí. Su sangre estaba pulsando. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Él no estaba seguro de que haría: cualquier cosa podía pasar. Él espero en amenazador silencio, mientras Petunia hacia una mueca y se removía.

En menos de dos minutos, el chico salio, casi nadando en una gran polera azul y unos pantalones de gran tamaño sostenidos por un cinturón que daba vuelta doble por la cintura del niño. Él todavía tenía puesto su desgastado calzado deportivo. Snape elevo sus cejas. "¿Eso es lo mejor que tiene?"

Harry asumió una mirada de orgullosa indiferencia. "Esta limpia. Yo mismo la lave."

"Me atrevo a decir que lo hizo muy bien, Sr. Potter. Yo simplemente quería señalarle a tu tía, en caso que ella no se haya dado cuenta, que esas ropas claramente son de su hijo, no tuyas." Él le pregunto a Petunia, "¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que le compraste ropa que le quedara buena al chico?"

Petunia protesto furiosa, "¡Nunca pedimos esta carga! ¡El es un peso alrededor de nuestros cuellos! No pueden esperar que escatímenos y ahorremos y privemos a nuestro propio hijo—"

"¡Cállate y siéntate!" gruño Snape, con la paciencia agotada. Petunia colapso en el sillón, con la boca abierta. Snape le gruño nuevamente, "Tú no has privado a ese mocoso codicioso de nada. Escúchate a ti misma, ¡estúpida mujer! ¡No le estas hablando a un ignorante sangrepura! ¡_Soy yo__!_ ¡Severus Snape! ¡Crecí cruzando el parque de tu casa! ¡Se sobre la seguridad social y ese tipo de beneficios y se que habrías explotado al sistema por cada centavo que pudieras conseguir! Se que debes recibir beneficios por este niño, ¡y se que debes recibir una asignación por el también! ¡Que diablos has echo con ese dinero?"

Ella reclamo más en vez de responder. "Le dimos un techo, al desagradecido mocoso—"

"Oh, ya veo," Snape dijo burlón. "Tu esposo esta sin trabajo. Esta cesante. No sabes de donde vendrá tu próxima comida. ¡Solo te encontraste ese gran televisor que esta por allá!" Él soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión indignada de Petunia. "Entonces consigue un trabajo, ¡vaca floja! ¡No te robes el dinero del chico!"

"¿Tengo _dinero__?_" Harry se pregunto a si mismo. Esto era muy interesante.

Petunia grito y se arrogo hacia Snape, manos estiradas para rasguñarlo. Snape le lanzo un hechizo ligeramente. Ella se sentó abruptamente en el sillón nuevamente, luciendo choqueada. Cuando trato de levantarse, Snape rodó los ojos y la hechizó de nuevo.

"¡Immobilus!"

De inmediato ella quedo paralizada, excepto por sus ojos, que parpadeaban rápidamente por el pánico. Harry miro a Snape, muy impresionado.

"¡Quiero aprender eso!"

"Todo a su tiempo, Sr. Potter. Primero, quiero hacer algunos arreglos sobre sus condiciones de vivienda. ¿Es la alacena realmente el único lugar para ti? ¿No podrías compartir la habitación con tu primo?"

Pensándolo bien, él comprendió completamente la mirada de horror de Harry ante la sola idea. Snape rápidamente continuo, "¿O hay alguna habitación libre—o un ático—o algo que sea mejor que esto_?"_

Snape se sintió un poco exasperado cuando el niño miro al piso y se encogió de hombros. Snape suspiro de nuevo. "Echemos una mirada, Sr. Potter. Algo se me puede ocurrir."

A él no le había gustado la sala a primera vista, pero la casa en general no estaba tan mal. Él admiro la espaciosa cocina, y el comedor era bastante agradable. El jardín trasero estaba bien mantenido—sin duda por el chico. No había, sin embargo, nada que luciera como un lugar adecuado para que un joven mago durmiera, pensara y estudiara. Quizás tendría mejor suerte en otra parte.

En el piso de arriba estaban los dormitorios y un gran baño. La casa no era la Mansión Malfoy, pero era confortable—casi lujosa—típica casa de clase media. Era definitivamente mucho mejor que Spinner End, y era mucho más grande y bonita que la antigua casa de los Evans donde Petunia y Lily habían crecido, y donde a menudo Snape había ido de visita. Petunia podía sentir que había mejorado en el mundo. El tío de Harry había cumplido con su responsabilidad hacia ella, por lo menos con lo que tenía que ver con cosas materiales.

Sin embargo, Snape sentía cierto disgusto. Sabiendo que la casa era de Petunia sin duda lo prejuicio ante ella, y la quisquillosa decoración floral no le favorecía para nada. Pero había algo mas que le desagradaba. Quizás había algo sutil en el aroma: algo del hedor del tinte de ropa desde la lavandería; los aromas de varios utensilios de comida y pesados perfumes muggle mezclados con el inevitable, y débil aroma de los habitantes de la casa. Snape tenía un agudo sentido del olfato—era esencial para hacer pociones—y supo sin conocer al hombre que no le caería bien Vernon Dursley.

El chico estaba lo suficientemente dispuesto a darle el Gran Tour. "Este es el dormitorio de la tía Petunia y el tío Vernon. No tengo permitido entrar allí—ni siquiera para limpiar."

Snape entro y echo una mirada. Muebles de buena calidad a gran escala, todo en apagados tonos azules y verdes, y un horrible papel mural. Snape se encogió de hombros y siguió al chico al pasillo.

"Esta es la habitación de Dudley," dijo Harry, en voz baja.

Era tan grande como la habitación de sus padres. Una gran cama, estantes con juguetes y juegos diversos, un escritorio desordenado lleno, no de libros o cuadernos sino de artefactos electrónicos. Una gran televisión estaba posicionada a los pies de la cama. La habitación era un desorden desagradable: en el piso al lado de la cama habían latas de soda vacías y descartados envoltorios de bocadillos. Snape abrió el closet, que estaba a reventar con ropas, zapatos, y obviamente equipo deportivo sin usar.

Tras el, el niño sintió la necesidad de disculparse. "limpie esta habitación en la mañana—hice la cama y recogí la basura como se supone debo hacer, pero él estuvo aquí con Piers por un rato."

Snape se encogió de hombros. "No es tu culpa que tu primo sea un cerdo. ¿Acaso el no es capaz de limpiara su propia habitación? ¿O el no tiene deberes que hacer?"

Harry meneo la cabeza. "Si así fuera, el me obligaría a hacerlos de todas maneras. Y aquí al lado esta su otra habitación."

"¿Tu primo tiene una segunda habitación?"

Snape salio al pasillo y miro por sobre la cabeza del chico. Una pequeña habitación, casi completa de ropa vieja, libros sin leer, y juguetes destrozados. Todas esas cosas juntas debieron costarles a los padres de Dudley cientos de libras. "¿Acaso el nunca bota nada?"

"Si," le dijo el niño. "estas son las cosa de las que no quiso deshacerse." Y le dijo en confidencia a Snape, "Y de repente yo puedo sacar algo pequeño que el ha olvidado. Así conseguí mis soldaditos y mis libros y crayones."

Había una cama en la habitación, cubierta con una sencilla manta. Al lado de la ventana había una silla de madera. Una cajonera de aspecto barato era el único otro mueble. La silla, la cama y la cajonera, junto con la mayor parte del piso, estaban llenas con los cachureos de Dudley. Snape hizo una mueca. Se pregunto si acaso alguna vez habían tratado de armar una habitación para el indeseado sobrino. O quizás era deliberado, un insulto evidente al niño que se encontraba a su lado. Esto ni siquiera era un pequeño cuartucho. Había una cama—más o menos. Había una cómoda y una ventana. .Era un dormitorio pequeño. _Debió _ser el dormitorio del niño, pero era mantenido en este estado como recordatorio permanente para su sobrino de que no era digno siquiera de dormir en un lugar decente.

El niño se estaba alejando.

"¿Hay mas?" pregunto Snape.

"La habitación de invitados señor." Harry abrió una puerta cerrada.

Era una habitación de buen tamaño, con buenos muebles, en colores neutros. Snape levanto sus cejas. _¿Otra habitación desocupada?_

"¿Actualmente hay alguien que duerma aquí?"

"Solo la tía Marge." Harry vio a Snape fruncir el ceño confundido, y le informo, "Ella realmente no es mi tía, pero tengo que decirle así. Ella es la hermana del tío Vernon. Ella vive en el campo y visita una o dos veces al año." Esto lo dijo con tristeza y Snape comprendió que la "tía Marge" no era una de las personas favoritas de Harry.

Snape miro la habitación cuidadosamente. La ventana era amplia, y la habitación probablemente recibía bastante luz en las mañanas. "Creo que esta debería ser tu habitación. Le diré a tu tía que la prepare."

El chico lo miro incrédulo. "¿Mi habitación? ¿Una habitación para mi?"

"Si," Snape dijo enérgicamente. "Es ridículo que tengan todo este espacio disponible y no puedas utilizarlo. Claro que es un poco femenino, pero eso puede arreglarse—"

"A la tía Marge no le gustara eso," le advirtió Harry.

"Me da lo mismo la opinión de la 'tía Marge'. Tú vives aquí todos los días y ella no."

"¡Por favor, señor-! Si de verdad tendré una habitación para mi, yo-yo creo que prefiero la segunda habitación de Dudley," el niño le dijo en un soplido. Él miro a Snape apelando. "Puedo acomodar todos los cachureos contra una pared, o en el ático, y estaría bien para mi."

"¿Estas seguro?" Snape pregunto, sorprendido. "Esta es mucho mas grande. La otra habitación esta bastante abarrotada."

"Estará bien señor," insistió el niño. "No me gusta esta habitación. Huele como la tía Marge—y—y Destripador." Cuando Snape levanto sus cejas preguntando, el niño explico. "Ella cría perros. Destripador es su favorito. A ella le gusta mandarlo para que me persiga, y el-" bajo la voz confidencialmente "—él se _orina _en la casa. Ellos me hacen limpiar lo que el ensucia. No quiero la habitación donde el ha dormido."

Snape olio el aire experimentalmente, frunciendo los labios en disgusto. El aire era un poco desagradable, pero Snape pensó que era mayormente por el tazón de potpurrí en la mesita de noche, que apestaba a una esencia que quizás Petunia equivocadamente creía era vainilla. Él no sintió ningún aroma canino en ese momento, pero simpatizo con el niño. A Snape tampoco le agradaban los perros.

No había caso en forzar al chico en algo que claramente le daba recuerdos tan desagradables. La habitación de Snape en Spinner End había sido casi del mismo tamaño de la que quería el chico. Snape no había creído que era mucho en ese entonces, pero comparada con la alacena del joven Potter había sido un santuario, un refugio y un paraíso de la comodidad. Y hablaba muy bien del niño que fuera tan modesto con sus deseos. "Muy bien," accedió Snape. "la segunda habitación de Dudley será."

Él había visto suficiente. Se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras con rapidez. El chico lo siguió en silencio, saltando los últimos tres peldaños emocionado.

Petunia todavía estaba en el sofá. Sus ojos se abrieron al verlos. Snape la miro burlón.

"Ahora escucha, Petunia. Esto es lo que vas a hacer. Escucha con cuidado, porque vas a estar muy ocupada durante las próximas horas, pero eso no importa, ¿cierto? –ya que no estabas planeando una celebración de cumpleaños. Vas a subir y limpiar la habitación que permites que tu hijo utilice como basurero—su 'segunda habitación.' Desde hoy será la habitación de tu sobrino. Puedes considerarla un regalo de cumpleaños para él. Ni siquiera te atrevas a reclamar. Es obsceno que Dudley tenga dos habitaciones y Harry solo una alacena. Si no estuvieras certificadamente loca te darías cuenta. Actualmente, creo que tú te das cuenta, ya que no te jactas con tus vecinos. ¿Que pensarían los vecinos si supieran la verdad sobre ti? Tu pretendes con tanta fuerza ser normal, Petunia, pero es todo una farsa. Tú no eres para nada _normal_: eras una mujer enferma y abusadora de niños. Parece que quisieras menear la cabeza. Sabes, no creo estar interesado en nada de lo que tengas que decir. No hay forma posible de defenderte por atormentar y privar a un niño—el propio hijo de tu hermana. Tú y tu marido no están satisfechos con ser criminales. Están entrenando a su propio hijo para que sea uno también. Así que—no digas nada. Lo vi a él con su amigo cara de rata—"

Harry sonrío ampliamente. Él estaba encantado ante la vista de la Justicia Divina vestido con una chaqueta de tweed; y encantado por el nombre que le había dado a Piers.

Snape continúo sin piedad. "-él es un bravucón y un cobarde, y en camino a convertirse en una especie de sadista. Algo para que tu tierno corazón maternal se hinche de orgullo, así parece. De todas maneras, estábamos hablando sobre tu día. Deshazte de la basura de tu hijo, y limpia la habitación—preparara la cama, limpia el piso, lava la ventana. Los muebles no son mucho, ¡pero tengo formas de encargarme de eso_!" _inquieto, se paseo por la sala, echando de meno su tunica. "Yo diría que ya has gastado el dinero del beneficio de Potter de este mes, también el dinero por ser su guardián—supongo que en tu obeso hijo o tus revistas de mala calidad o algo así. Eso se termina hoy. Cuando vuelva, espero recibir un sobre con el dinero equivalente a esas dos sumas. Los beneficios sociales de Harry y el subsidio por ser su guardián ahora serán manejados por mí. Abriré una cuenta de banco muggle para el y tú depositaras cada cheque para el mientras esta en la escuela. Y no hagas trampa, Petunia. Después de todo. Te ves apenada—"

Él movió su varita, y Petunia se largo a hablar frenéticamente.

"¡No tengo tanto dinero en la casa!"

"Bueno, ¡entonces dile a tu marido que lo _consiga_!" Snape le espeto en la cara. "No has tenido problemas gastándolo en el pasado, ¿no es así, ladrona desvergonzada? Y eso me lleva al tío de Harry, Vernon. Cuando él regrese, le informaras de los cambios. Lo convencerás de que es mejor aceptar este nuevo régimen. Porque, Petunia, si tu devoto esposo trata cualquier cosa, te encontraras casada con una cucaracha — ¡hasta el momento que lo aplaste con mi bota!" Snape dio un patadón en el piso, y Harry salto, con los ojos llenos de asombro. Petunia gimió y agacho la mirada.

Snape encontró que disfrutaba ser un Azote de los Injustos. "No nos esperes para cenar. El Sr. Potter y yo tenemos muchos asuntos que atender, y cenaremos en la ciudad. Espéranos como a las siete u ocho, y puedo explicarle las cosa en persona a tu marido, si es necesario." Con el rabillo del ojo, él capto la mirada dudosa de Harry. Aparentemente, el niño creía que seria _completamente _necesario. "y tendré una conversación con el primo de Harry también, para dejarle saber que sus días de tiranía mezquina han acabado. Seria tan triste que Dudley comenzara a experimentar todas las cosas que Harry vivió estos años—"

"¡No nos puedes hacer esto!" grito Petunia. "¡Ustedes no tienen permitido acosar a la gente decente! Llamare a la policía—"

Los ojos de Snape se iluminaron. En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa terrible.

"Haz eso, Petunia." Él marcho hacia el teléfono, y lo levanto pasándoselo. El recibidor cayó al piso. Petunia dio un paso atrás, con las manos cubriéndoos el rostro. Snape sintió como crecía su rabia. "¡Haz eso! ¡Vamos! ¡Llama a la policía! ¡Muéstrales el agujero donde mantienes a tu sobrino! ¡Muéstrales los trapos que sacas del cuerpo del cerdo de tu hijo para vestirlo! ¡Muéstrales los anteojos que sacaste de una canasta de beneficencia! ¡Y luego trata de explicarles como gastaste el dinero del chico! _Después_ que terminen de hacerles preguntas a ti a tu esposo—los policías que conozco, _en realidad,_ no aprecian a los abusadores de niños-nos moveremos a la parte _formal_ de tu castigo. ¡Ustedes tendrán suerte si los no los condenan a mas de diez años! abuso—negligencia—mal uso del dinero del gobierno—espero que tu marido tenga familiares que se puedan hacer cargo de tu hijo, ¡porque no lo veras hasta que haya _crecido__!"_Snape le sonrío sarcásticamente a Petunia, que había caminado hacia atrás horrorizada. Él ladeo la cabeza. "Quizás yo debería llamar. ¿No es así?" él comenzó a marcar un numero.

"¡No!" Petunia chillo. Ella se retorció sus huesudas manos, y miro alrededor, como si buscara ayuda. Ella abrió la puerta abierta de la alacena, y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. Ella miro a Snape, apretando sus labios.

Snape amaba ser un Legilimens en momentos como estos. Él movió nuevamente su varita, cerrando de un portazo la alacena. "Y no creas que puedes esconder la evidencia. Nadie más que Harry, yo o la policía muggle podrán abrir esa puerta. Mantendremos la escena del crimen intacta para las autoridades." El miro en forma superior a la mujer que temblaba.

"Mientras tanto, no mas labores para el Sr. Potter. Él estará muy ocupado preparándose para la escuela. Aunque si veo el valor de asignarle responsabilidades a los niños, pero claramente tu no puedes ser confiada con poder sobre tu sobrino. Sugeriría que tu hijo haga su parte, pero no soñaría con usurpar tu autoridad de parental. Lo estas haciendo muy bien destruyendo sola la vida de tu hijo."

Ahora, ella comenzó a llorar, y Snape sintió cierta vil satisfacción. Aunque, estaba perfectamente claro para el que ella no estaba llorando por vergüenza o remordimiento, sino porque estaba enojada y desamparada, y se sentía mal por no poder seguir atormentando a su sobrino como quería. Snape sintió que algo más necesitaba ser dicho, pero primero—

"Sr. Potter, ¿me esperaría afuera un momento? Tengo algo más que decirle a su tía, y no es apropiado para sus oídos."

Con ojos verdes bien grandes, Harry dejo la casa, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Snape sospechaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para espiar. Snape de seguro lo habría echo, en su lugar.

Snape tomo el brazo de Petunia con fuerza. Ella grito cuando el la acerco para poder hablarle al oído, para que el impresionable hijo de Lily no se escandalizara.

"La proximales que necesites _ayuda en la casa_, maldita bruja, ¡contrata una criada!" É la aparto con fuerza, y ella cayo hacia atrás, desparramada en la alfombra, la falda de ella se subió mostrando sus huesudas rodillas "Eres patética. Si tu hubieras muerto, Lily habría tratado a Dudley como su propio hijo—"

Petunia se puso rápidamente de pie, y mando una bofetada en su dirección. Ella fallo, y tropezó contra el. El le agarro el brazo nuevamente, justo en el lado que ya tenía adolorido. Petunia grito de dolor, y luego río a carcajadas histéricas.

"Todavía la amas, ¿no es así? ¡Oh, tu y tu _Santa Lily!_ ¡Que risa! ¡Lily jamás habría permitido que un simple _muggle_ viviera en su casa! ¡Nadie de nuestra familia fue suficiente para ella después que fue a esa anormal escuela de ustedes! ¡A mi no me importaba—ustedes fenómenos se merecen entre si! Yo estoy viva, y ella esta muerta, pese a toda su magia y sus aires, y pese a ser tan e_special_. ¡Yo estoy viva y ella esta muerta! ¡_Tu eres_ el patético—suspirando por una chica que solo estaba contigo por lastima! Ella te boto rápidamente cuando puso sus garras en Potter—"

Snape la lanzo al sillón, y saco su varita. Ella exclamo asustada, y abrió su boca para gritar.

Snape susurro, "Si tu gritas, te hechizare. ¿Comprendes? Estas de acuerdo. Bien. Si te vuelvo a escuchar decir "fenómeno", te hechizare. Si tu marido o tu hijo insultan o lastiman a Potter de nuevo, te hechizare." Su mirada ardía. "Y si vuelves a decir el nombre de Lily, _te matare_. ¿Nos entendemos ahora? ¿Si? Esta bien, entonces. Me voy."

El se dirigió hacia la puerta, y se giro.

"Pero volveré."


	4. Capitulo 4

Esta historia es **Arsinoe de Blassenville** quien escribe historias geniales y esta es una de las mejores, muchas gracias por el permiso para realizar esta traducción**.**

**Capitulo 4**

El niño lo estaba esperando. Al ver a Snape salir de la residencia de los Dursley los ojos verdes se iluminaron, y Snape recibió una gran sonrisa de saludo.

"¡De verdad se enfrento a ella! ¡Usted no debe temerle a nada!"

Snape no podía suprimir la oportunidad de corta las alas a un naciente Gryffindor. "Un hombre sabio, Sr. Potter, aprende a medir el peligro. El miedo puede ser una herramienta muy útil y no debe ser desestimado. Sin embargo, tu tía es simplemente una muggle, y no supone una posible amenaza para mi."

"¿Que es un muggle?" Harry entrecerró los ojos, reconociendo la nueva palabra.

"Una persona sin magia—alguien que no es mago o bruja o criatura mágica. La mayoría de los humanos en el mundo son muggles. La población mágica británica es de menos de catorce mil."

El niño estaba escuchando con atención, ansioso por comprender lo que Snape estaba diciendo. Caminaron amigablemente por la calle, mientras Snape buscaba un discreto lugar para Aparecerse.

¡Allí! Al final de la calle había una esquina ciega, protegida por un muro. Amenos que hubiera alguien directamente en la calle, no serian vistos.

"Acérquese acá un momento, Sr. Potter." Él hizo un gesto hacia el lugar. "Me costo bastante encontrarte, pero ahora que ya he estado aquí, siempre seré capaz de llegar por medios mágicos. Vamos a aparecernos al Callejón Diagon, y no queremos que los muggles nos vean."

El niño no dudo en obedecerlo. Snape estaba muy satisfecho. Él había esperado que el niño fuera arrogante y caprichoso, pero Snape ahora entendía que este Potter no seria como su padre—no como el rico, adorado James Potter, el largamente esperado único hijo de sus padres. Este niño había sido alumno en la dura escuela de la vida—al igual que Snape. Potter de hecho podría ser reacio a confiar en los adultos, considerando a sus guardianes, pero su extraña reunión habría disipado cualquier sospecha que el niño tuviera sobre los adultos—o por lo menos sobre Snape.

Ellos se pararon en las sombras. Snape miro a Harry y frunció el ceño. Él no quería que el niño fuera el hazmerreír de nadie, y tampoco quería que lo vieran con un chico así tras el. Esto le recordaba mucho su pasado.

"Sr. Potter, antes que nos vamos, creo que debo hacer algo sobre su vestuario." Snape era muy bueno para encantar ropa para que calzara perfectamente. Esos encantamientos habían sido unos de los primeros que había aprendido, cuando ya no pudo soportar mas la burla de sus compañeros. Prontamente, la polera azul se encogió para calzar bien en el delgado cuerpo de Harry. Snape noto el cinturón sosteniendo los enormes pantalones.

"Sáquese el cinturón, Sr. Potter. No seria bueno reducir su tamaño con el puesto. Capaz que te corte por la mitad."

"Que asco," murmuro Harry, rápidamente sacándose el viejo y desgastado cinturón de cuero.

Snape se encargo de los pantalones, preocupándose de los detalles que importaban. Las rodillas rasgadas y las manchas difíciles. Snape le dijo a Harry que sostuviera el cinturón, mientras cuidadosamente media la cintura de Harry con sus ojos. El cuero del cinturón fue pulido con un hechizo utilizado para lustrar calzado. Cuando Snape termino, el niño se veía, si no bien vestido, al menos mucho mejor. Finalmente, Snape lanzo un _"Scourgify"_ al desagradable calzado.

"Me temo que no hay nada mas que pueda hacer por el calzado. Eso es un asunto complicado. Es mucho mejor comprar nuevos."

"¡Pero señor!" el niño protesto con suavidad. "¡Todavía no tengo el dinero! ¿No tenemos que espera hasta que el tío Vernon le de el dinero del gobierno?"

"Ahora no mas preguntas," Snape le respondió impaciente, ansioso por irse. "Te sostendré con fuerza mientas nos aparecemos, Sr. Potter. Esto puede ser desagradable."

"¿Que significa aparecer?-¡Genial!"

La familiar compresión, el momento de completo abandono, y entonces el Callejón Diagon estaba frente a ellos. El niño a su lado tambaleo, y después casi se torció el cuello, tratando de mirar en todas las direcciones. "¡Genial!" Harry repitió, más suave. Entonces miro, fascinado, como su nuevo profesor cambiaba su vestuario.

Primero, lo que parecía un pañuelo negro fue sacado de un bolsillo de la chaqueta de tweed. De repente, el pañuelo se convirtió en una gran prenda con muchos botones, se la puso, escondiendo la ropa muggle. Snape frunció el ceño al ver que se le divisaba el color claro de sus pantalones bajo la tunica, y utilizo un hechizo para volver sus pantalones negros temporalmente. El los volvería a su color original cuando volviera a Surrey. Él vio al niño sonriendo encantado, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon, Sr. Potter."

Él era claramente el hijo de su madre, decidió Snape. El niño era una fuente de excitadas preguntas, pero pese a todo, trataba de ser educado y no se quedaba pegado mirando nada ni apuntaba ninguna cosa que claramente le sorprendía.

"¿Donde iremos primero? Pregunto Harry.

"A Gringotts, el banco mágico," respondió Snape, caminando con confianza. "Tus padres, como te dije antes, te dejaron bien provisto. Usaremos el dinero que tienes allí para comprar las cosas de la escuela." Pensándolo mas, añadió, "Ya que tus guardianes parecen no saber de tu herencia, creo que seria sabio no decirles nada, ¿no crees?"

El chico asintió sombríamente. "o el tío Vernon querría quedarse con el dinero."

"Precisamente. No es asunto de ellos. Si te preguntan como compraste tus cosas, puedes decirles que hay un fondo para estudiantes pobres. El fondo existe, así que no es una mentira—"Snape sabía muy bien que existía—"pero no necesitas decirles que tu no ocupaste dinero de ese fondo." Él levanto una ceja, con una leve, y conspiradora sonrisa.

Harry sonrío, complacido ante la idea.

El gran edificio blanco estaba frente a ellos. Snape susurro "El banco es administrado por goblins. Muy inteligentes, muy fieros, y muy propensos a ofenderse. No los mires fijamente, y habla con cortesía."

El chico tenía los ojos bien abiertos cuando pasaron al lado del guardia goblin vestido en dorado y rojo. El hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando el goblin hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Una vez que pasaron las inmensas puertas de bronce, se acercaron a las puertas interiores de plata, y Snape escucho al niño susurrar lo que decía en la inscripción -

_"Entra, extraño, pero mira_

_De lo que espera al pecado de la codicia…"_

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Snape le recalco, "Es muy seguro. Los goblins tienen una reputación que mantener." Él se agacho y susurro, "Tienen _dragones_ cuidando los niveles inferiores."

El rostro del niño se ilumino encantado. "¿Dragones de verdad?"

Snape asintió seriamente. Caminando más despacio para permitir que el chico pudiera mirar, pasaron por el gran pasillo de mármol hasta el mostrador. Un goblin miro inquisitivamente.

"Buenos días," dijo Snape, "Estamos aquí para hacer un retiro de la bóveda del Sr. Harry Potter."

"¿Tienes su llave señor?"

"Aquí esta." Snape le mostró una pequeña llave dorada para que la examinara el goblin.

Hubo una pausa mientras la revisaba.

"Todo parece estar en orden. Hare que alguien los lleve a la bóveda. ¡Griphook!"

Snape secretamente disfrutada de los mareantes paseos por Gringotts. Él no había disfrutado uno hasta que obtuvo su puesto en Hogwarts y actualmente tuvo dinero. Este paseo, abajo, abajo, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, abajo, era mas largo de los que había experimentado. Tenia sentido. La fortuna Potter era antigua, y la bóveda estaría en las profundidades de Gringotts. El niño a su lado, inocente de su historia familiar, estaba claramente pasando el mejor momento de su vida. Él se giro entusiasmado.

"Nunca supe—" dijo el chico, "—cual es la diferencia entre una estalagmita y una estalactita?"

"La estalagmitas están abajo," le respondió Snape, recordando una lección de la escuela muggle de hace muchos años. "Y la estalactitas cuelgan del techo. ¡Se afirman con fuerza para no caerse!"

La suave risa del niño se disipo en el aire.

Por fin el carro se detuvo al lado de una puerta en un pequeño pasaje. El goblin abrió la puerta. Harry se bajo del carro, y Snape los siguió mas lentamente, tratando de esconder su anticipación. Él siempre quiso ver este tipo de tesoros por si mismo.

Humo verde salio de la puerta. Cunado se aclaro Harry exclamo asombrado. Snape capto el brillo del oro, y alejo el último humo con la mano, parándose tras el chico.

"¿Esto es mío?" apenas puso decir Harry.

"Si señor," respondió el goblin Griphook, con bastante indiferencia. "Necesita una bolsa, ¿O trajo una propia?"

"Una bolsa, por favor," Snape respondió en voz baja, dándole al niño un leve empujón. Ellos entraron a la bóveda. Era una habitación de piedra y metal, de unos veinte pies por veinte. El techo no era tan alto—quizás no más de diez pies, supuso Snape. Dentro habían pilas de monedas de oro, plata, y bronce.

"¿Es todo mío_?"_ Harry se pregunto. Él le sonrío a Snape. "Todas las veces que los Dursley se quejaron de lo mucho que yo les costaba — ¡Tenia todo esto enterrado bajo Londres!" él tomo una moneda de oro, y la toco con curiosidad.

Snape miro las monedas. Era una suma decente—pero—

Él se dirigió a la puerta y le susurro al goblin. "¿El Sr. Potter tiene otra bóveda?"

El goblin ladeo la cabeza. "Esta es la bóveda Potter. No hay otra."

"Creí que—quizás—esta seria una bóveda de fideicomiso, ya que el Sr. Potter es un menor." La expresión del goblin era fría e imperturbable. Snape trato nuevamente. "¿Esto es todo_?"_

"Esta es la bóveda Potter. No hay otra," el goblin respondió con dureza.

"Creo que el Sr. Potter hoy necesitara un declaración de sus bienes."

"Puede pedir uno en el mostrador cuando se vayan señor. Mostrara también el retiro de hoy."

"Excelente."

Pensando con fuerza, Snape se devolvió a la bóveda, mientras el chico aun seguía jugando con las brillantes monedas. El modo de profesor era el mejor en este momento, mientras luchaba por contener su decepción y confusión. "La de oro son galeones," le dijo. "Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón, y veintiún knuts de bronce hacen un sickle. El mundo mágico no puede hacer las cosas de manera sencilla, ¡Así que no esperes el sistema decimal aquí!"

Mientras tanto, su mente era un torbellino. _¿Esto era todo? ¿La legendaria fortuna Potter? ¿Donde estaban todas las joyas, los artefactos mágicos, las armas, los cristales, los títulos de propiedad? – ¿las alacenas con la platería de la familia y los baúles con códices, pergaminos, grimorios y los libros de la familia?_ El miro nuevamente las pilas de monedas._ Una decente suma de dinero. Hará que el chico pase los años de escuela en forma confortable, pero no más allá. El recordaba que James Potter se jactaba que nunca tendría que trabajar en su vida. ¿Donde diablos estaba lo demás?_

Él controlo su expresión, le dio al chico la bolsa y lo ayudo a llenarla con lo suficiente para comprar sus materiales y algunos extras que Snape consideraba importantes. Si esto realmente _era todo_, el Sr. Potter necesitaría aprender a manejar sus recursos con cuidado. Sin embargo, él se preocuparía que pasara el mejor tiempo en su primera visita al Callejón Diagon.

"Esto estar bien," declaro, enderezándose. "Obtendremos una declaración de tus bienes cuando nos vamos, Sr. Potter. Este dinero debe durarte durante los siete años en Hogwarts."

Otro viaje salvaje en el carro. Snape sonrío débilmente ante los gritos de alegría del niño, aun confundido por la fortuna perdida de la Casa Potter. ¿Acaso el idiota de James se la había gastado toda antes de morir? ¿Acaso no tenían una mansión en alguna parte? Él sabía que los padres de Potter habían recibido a Sirius Black cuando había sido desheredado. Y entonces, Potter les había contado a todos sobre su casa de verano en el sur de Francia y una cabaña de cacería en Escocia. Lily y Potter habían estado viviendo en un a casa de campo en un lugar llamado el Valle de Godric cuando murieron, pero ese solo había sido un lugar para esconderse. Su rostro se aclaro. _¡Eso deber ser! Hay una casa—o casas- en algún lado, y los tesoros deben estar allí. Dumbledore debe saber. _No queriendo echar a perder las delicias del niño no dijo nada sobre el asunto.

La declaración fue entregada prontamente, y Snape frunció el ceño al verla, la doblo cuidadosamente, y la guardo en un bolsillo. Deberían dejar un lugar para que el chico guardara documentos importantes. Quizás en su baúl- "¿Donde han estado enviado las declaraciones?" por que claro que habrían declaraciones. Snape recibía una en forma semestral de Gringotts.

"Se le envían al Director de Hogwarts," el goblin en el mostrador le respondió secamente. "¿O el Sr. Potter preferiría que las enviaran directamente?"

"¡No!" susurro Harry. "¡Los Dursley las verían!" le dijo al goblin. "Envíelas al Profesor Snape, por favor. Él me las puede entregar. Es mas seguro."

El goblin observo a Snape con una mirada dudosa, pero Snape asintió y guío al chico hacia fuera.

"¿Adonde iremos ahora?" Harry pregunto ansioso.

Snape había pensado sobre esto, y lo guío por la calle, pasando el Emporio de la Lechuza, a una pequeña puerta con un pequeño letrero brillante sobre ella.

_Iris Forsyte, Oculista_

"¿Vamos a comprar anteojos nuevos?"

"¿No crees que sea una buena idea?" Snape le pregunto sedosamente. "Estoy seguro que quieres ver bien en Hogwarts. Seria una gran ventaja el poder ver realmente."

El niño bufo, y sonrío irónico.

La puerta se abría a una angosta escalera. Ascendieron a una habitación soleada donde una bruja con cabello balance los saludo.

"¡Buenos días! soy Madame Forsyte. Profesor Snape, creo. ¿Y este quien es?" ella le sonrío a Harry y vio la cicatriz. Ella se quedo con la boca abierta.

Snape no quería una escena. "El Sr. Potter necesita algo mejor que anteojos muggle, Madame. He oído que usted es talentosa—_y discreta__."_

"¡Por supuesto!" su sonrisa se suavizo, y los guío a una pequeña sala de examinación. "Déjeme ver lo que tiene, Sr. Potter." Ella manejo las muy remendadas gafas con temor y repugnancia, hablando para si misma.

De ahí siguió un cuarto de hora de meticulosos exámenes. Harry se encontró que no se parecía para nada al examen que le había dado la enfermera en la antigua escuela de Little Whinging. Él tuvo que mirar a través de cristales de colores, y luego le echaron tres gotas de una poción que Madame Forsyte discutió con el Profesor Snape en cada ojo. Él leyó diferentes tamaños de escrituras de unas tarjetas, y luego tuvo que mirar la fotografía de un unicornio en un bosque. Para su asombro, el unicornio se movió, y Madame Forsyte le hizo preguntas sobre cuando veía mejor: primero con el ojo derecho, y luego con el izquierdo. Ella saco su varita (que era mas corta que la del Profesor Snape) e hizo hechizos en él. Nada le dolió, y Harry se relajo aun más. Seria muy bueno tener mejores anteojos.

"Me gustaría que descansaras tus ojos durante cinco minutos, Harry," le dijo Madame Forsyte. "Voy a hablar con el Profesor Snape en la otra habitación. Por favor trata de mantener los ojos cerrados, porque me ayudara a medirte mejor. Esta bien si te quedas dormido."

Harry no podía imaginar quedarse dormido cuando todo a su alrededor era tan emocionante, pero obedientemente cerro los ojos. En segundos, su hechizo invisible había funcionado, y él se quedo dormido. Snape siguió a la oculista a la otra habitación.

"¡Él de seguro necesita algo mejor que _esto__!_" dijo ella, mirando con desprecio los anteojos de Harry. "¡Los Muggles deben ser bastante primitivos si es lo mejor que pueden hacer!" ella se mordió los labios. "No es mi intención ofender, pero parte de sus problemas parecen ser por deficiencias nutricionales. Él necesita suplementos de inmediato, o sus ojos se deterioraran severamente cundo llegue a los veinte años."

"Me encargare de eso. Él tendrá un completo examen físico en Hogwarts. ¿Que tipo de anteojos me recomienda?"

"¿Él ha estado viviendo con muggles?" la bruja murmuro enojada. "¿Quien pensó que esa era una buena idea?" sacudiéndose a si misma, dijo, "En realidad yo podría remodelar su ojos y mejorar su visión, pero eso tomaría un par de años, y necesitaría utilizar lentes en la superficie del ojo en ese tiempo."

"Como los que los muggles llaman 'lentes de contacto.'" Dijo Snape.

La bruja bufo. "Estos son muchos mejores que los artículos muggle. Estos duran un año, así que tendrá que traerlo el próximo año para otro examen. Y debería avisarle a la medimaga en la escuela que él los está utilizando, en caso de una lesión ocular. Son bastantes caros, así que no todos pueden pagarlos."

"¿Cuanto?"

"Cincuenta galeones cada uno."

"No hay problema." Snape no se molesto en regatear. Primero que nada eran necesarios por razones medicas. Si la visión del niño podía ser salvada, seria vergonzoso que no lo hiciera. Y mientras mas lo pensaba, más le gustaba. Sin anteojos, Harry Potter no se veía mucho como su padre James, excepto por el rebelde cabello negro. Si, esta había sido una _excelente_ idea.

Discutieron las dosis de las pociones en detalle, y regresaron a la sala de examinación para despertar a Harry.

"¿Lentes de contacto?" pregunto el muchacho dudoso. "¿Necesitare un estuche especial para ellos?"

Cuando la oculista le explico que se los pondría y los tendría en sus ojos por un año el se animo mas con la idea. Snape le dijo, "Creo que esto es mejor, Sr. Potter. Estos lentes actualmente corregirán tu visión, con el tiempo. Además, tus anteojos te hacen vulnerable. Sin embargo, con lentes de contacto, no debes preocuparte por que se te pierdan o se rompen cuando estas volando." _O en un duelo_, Snape pensó para si.

"¿Volar?" pregunto Harry, distraído.

"Y veras mucho mejor," añadió con firmeza la oculista.

Harry sonrío nervioso. "Entonces esta bien. ¿Toma mucho tiempo?"

"Solo unos minutos. No quieres ningún color especial, ¿cierto? ¿No con esos hermosos ojos verdes?"

"Claro que no," respondió Snape. Él no quería que los ojos de Lily estuvieran escondidos para el. "Lentes transparentes son mas prácticos."

En un cuarto de hora más estuvieron de vuelta en el Callejón. Harry parpadeo un par de veces, un poco asombrado por la claridad del mundo ante el. Luego se dirigió a Snape.

"¿Que era eso de volar?"

Snape suspiro, y se resigno a darle una leve explicación de Quidditch, la pasión de los magos por el juego, y el uso de escobas. Ellos pasaron por la tienda que vendía Artículos de Quidditch, y Harry se puso de puntillas para ver sobre las cabezas de un grupo de chicos pelirrojos que estaban discutiendo un objeto llamado "Nimbus Dos Mil." No se le parecía a nada a una escoba pensó Harry, que las conocía bastante bien, pero al alejarse, Snape le aseguro que los magos y brujas en realidad volaban en ellas.

"¿Podríamos regresar y comprar una, señor?" le rogó Harry.

"En tu carta claramente dice que los de primer año _no tiene permitido_ llevar escobas. Sin embargo," Snape cedió de mala gana, "todos ustedes tendrán lecciones de vuelo. Si encuentras que lo disfrutas, quizás puedas dejar algo de dinero para comprarte una el próximo año. Para entonces ya sabrás lo suficiente para escoger sabiamente."

"¡eso seria genial!"

Snape saco la lista de materiales de Harry. "Ahora necesitas hacer tus compras para la escuela, no estarte preocupando de Quidditch."

Harry leyó, _"—Tres túnicas de trabajo—negras—"_

"Si, vamos a vestirte para el mundo mágico," le dijo Snape.

Él llevo a Harry donde Madame Malkin y le dijo a la propietaria secamente, "Uniforme completo de Hogwarts, y etiquetas para ser hechizadas después." No era necesario que la bruja y su asistente comenzaran a emocionarse con el _"Famoso Harry Potter."_ A Harry, le dijo, "Iré al otro lado de la tienda para escoger unas cosas para mi. Cuando termines, espérame aquí," le apunto a la banca, "hasta que regrese."

Harry fue cuidado a la parte delantera de la tienda por una bruja. "¿eres de primer año querido? No te preocupes—recibo muchos aquí—de echo, hay otro joven que esta siendo medido en estos momentos."

El se paro en un banquillo, dejando que la bruja deslizará una tunica por su cabeza y después comenzara a ponerle alfileres. Un desgarbado muchacho pelirrojo estaba en un banquillo a su lado, haciendo una mueca.

"¿También eres de primer año?"

"Si."

El muchacho lo miro dubitativo. "Tú eres bastante pequeño. ¿Estas seguro que tienes once años?"

Harry trato de pararse más derecho. "Hoy cumplí once."

"Oh. Bueno, entonces, feliz cumpleaños."

"Gracias."

Estaban en silencio, mientras se giraban y levantaban los brazos. Entonces el otro chico dijo,

"¿Sabes en que casa estarás?"

Harry no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando. "No, no lo se."

"Todos mis hermanos han estado en Gryffindor. Supongo que Ravenclaw no estaría tan mal, pero imagino que si me tocara Slytherin. Me iría, ¿cierto

"Hmmm." Harry gruño, dándose la vuelta. Quería que el Profesor Snape regresara y le explicara que quería decir el niño con "casas."

Hubo otro silencio, y el chico pregunto, "¿Tienes una escoba propia?"

"No. aunque desearía tenerla."

"¿Tú juegas Quidditch?"

"No."

Harry vio que la opinión que el otro niño tenia de él cayó considerablemente. "Bueno," dijo el pelirrojo, condescendientemente, "mis hermanos y yo jugamos Quidditch todo el tiempo en casa. Tenemos nuestro propio campo de juegos. Charlie fue Buscador de Gryffindor y los gemelos son Golpeadores en el equipo de la casa ahora. Yo planeo participar en las pruebas—claro que no este año-" añadió con rapidez, "-pero algún día."

"Suena divertido. Escuche que nos darán lecciones de vuelo."

"Si—yo—" los ojos del chico se abrieron y dijo, "¡Mira allí! ¡Ese debe ser el hombre mas aterrorizador que he visto!"

Harry levanto la mirada, y vio al Profesor Snape cerca de un estante con túnicas. Él estaba hablando con la asistente, que estaba seleccionando una pila de ropa blanca. Snape vio que Harry le sonreía, y le hizo un saludo con la cabeza. Harry le dijo al chico, "Es el Profesor Snape. Él enseña en Hogwarts."

"¡He escuchado de el!" respondió el chico, horrorizado. "¡Él es el Jefe de Slytherin! Fred y George creen que es un idiota grasiento, y la gente dice que es un mago oscuro, y que trabajaba con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado."

"Yo creo que es genial," dijo Harry fríamente. "Él me esta ayudando a comprar mis cosa para la escuela."

"_¿Él lo esta haciendo_?" pregunto el chico, con una leve mueca. "¿Porque esta contigo? ¿Donde están tus padres?"

"Están muertos," dijo Harry cortante. El no tenía deseos de hablar de eso con este chico.

"Oh—lo siento," dijo el chico, algo avergonzado

Madame Malkin le dijo al pelirrojo, "Terminamos, querido. ¿Solo una tunica?"

El otro niño agacho la cabeza, murmurando. "Si, mamá esta arreglando unas de mis hermanos para mi." Él miro nuevamente a Harry.

"Entonces, creo que nos veremos en Hogwarts."

Harry asintió, y se removió impaciente mientras la bruja terminaba. El estuvo asombrado al ver lo poco que se demoraron en estar listas las ropas, y cuando todo estuvo pagado, él tenia un gran y suave paquete esperándolo en la banca a su lado. Cuando se estaba preguntando como se llevaría todo, el Profesor Snape apareció y encogió el paquete.

Él lo guardo en un bolsillo, y le dijo a Harry, "Ahora vamos a ver los libros."

Mientras caminaban juntos, Snape noto que la expresión alegre del niño se había nublado. Él había divisado al pelirrojo y supuso que Harry había conocido al más joven de los varones Weasley que iría a Hogwarts. ¿Que le había dicho el chico Weasley?

"¿Profesor Snape?"

"S¿i, Sr. Potter?"

"¿Que quieren decir con "casas?"


	5. Capitulo 5

Esta historia es **Arsinoe de Blassenville** quien escribe historias geniales y esta es una de las mejores, muchas gracias por el permiso para realizar esta traducción

Capitulo 5

Snape hizo una mueca ante la pregunta del niño. El quería contarle todo sobre Hogwarts a su manera, sin que el niño recibiera nociones de nadie más.

"¿Quieres decir "casas" en Hogwarts?" Snape le pregunto a Harry.

"Si señor. El chico en la tienda de ropa dijo que sus hermanos estaban en Gryff—Gryff—"

_"Gryffindor_," Snape pronuncio con impaciencia. "Hogwarts esta dividida en cuatro casas. Todas las casas tienen sus dormitorios y una sala común. Tu casa es como tu familia cuando estas en la escuela. Las casas son Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Gryffindor."

"Mi carta no decía en que casa estaría yo señor."

"Eso se decidirá cuando llegues a Hogwarts," dijo Snape, tratando de no sonar molesto por el tema. Era una pregunta razonable. "Aquí esta la tienda de libros. Compraremos primero los libros de la lista, Sr. Potter, y luego iremos a cenar. Le prometo responder sus respuestas después."

"Esta bien." Harry esperaba saber también que era un "mago oscuro". Sonaba como algo genial.

Escuchando que Harry estaba en primer año, el empleado de Flourish y Blotts les entrego una pila de libros. Harry quería mirar alrededor, y Snape estaba inclinado a permitírselo un poco. Era una desgracia que el chico nunca fuera animado a leer en su casa.

Harry pronto estaba emocionado leyendo _Maldiciones__y__Contra__Maldiciones_ de Vindictus Viridian. "Estoy tratando de encontrar una forma de maldecir a Dudley."

"Comprensible, pero no tienes permitido utilizar magia fuera de la escuela mientras seas menor de edad, a menos que sean circunstancias especiales. Yo me encargare de los Dursley. Por otro lado, el libro no es una mala introducción para hechizos de duelo. Cómpralo si lo deseas, pero tienes primero que leer los textos asignados."

Él dejo a Harry pagar por los libros, y busco tres libros más que podrían serle útiles al chico que solo hoy descubrió que era mago. El se mordió los labios, indeciso, y luego pago por ellos el mismo. Él diviso a Harry y le mostró los libros: _¡Asi__que__encontraste__que__la__magia__es__real!_de Charity Burbage; _La__Historia__de_ _Hogwarts;_ y _Los__cuentos__de__Beedle__el__Bardo._

Mostrándole la cubierta del primer libro, le dijo, "Lee este primero. Explica muchas cosas que los niños criados entre magia dan por sentado. Esto te explicara las costumbres generales, clasificaciones sociales, y como tu educación te prepara para trabajos en el mundo mágico, y como funciona el Ministerio de Magia."

"¿hay un Ministerio de Magia?" pregunto Harry, sorprendido.

"Lo hay. Es nuestro gobierno, y seria prudente que supieras nuestras leyes, especialmente aquellas que se refieren a las relaciones con los muggles."

"¿Y los otros de que tratan?"

"El primero te contara todo sobre la escuela que será tu hogar durante los próximos siete años. Hogwarts tiene mil años de antigüedad. Puedes imaginar la cantidad de tradiciones que se han acumulado a lo largo de los siglos. Y el último es un libro de cuentos de hadas, pero son historias conocidas por todos los niños mágicos en gran Bretaña. Te servirá como lectura ligera, y te ayudara a entender de donde viene tus demás compañeros."

"Será genial tener libros propios. Solo tengo _El__viento__en__los__sauces_ y _La__historia__de__buscadores__de__tesoros_."

"Bueno, estos son tuyos. Puedes llevarlos a casa y memorizarlos, si quieres, ya que nadie puede quitarte tu reeducación."

Harry se vio ligeramente deprimido. "Tratare. Quiero hacerlo bien, pero todos sabrán mas que yo." Él miro al piso y murmuro, "Apuesto que seré el peor de la clase."

"Lo dudo," Snape le dijo tranquilamente. "Tu madre fue una de las mejores estudiantes de su año—altamente talentosa en Hechizos y Pociones-y ella creció en una familia muggle también. Las antiguas familias mágicas pueden hablar todo lo que quieran, pero yo nunca he notado que sus hijos tengan mejores resultados que los nacidosmuggle—o los mestizos."

Viendo que Harry no comprendía esos términos, dijo rápidamente, "Le explicare todo eso después. Por ahora, es suficiente que sepas que el resultado que tengas en la escuela es solo tu responsabilidad. Si estudias y te esfuerzas, estoy seguro que lo harás tan bien como tu madre."

"Mejor voy a pagar por esto ahora señor."

Snape dijo rígidamente, "Ya pague por ellos. Puedes considerarlos un regalo de cumpleaños."

"¡Gracias señor!" el niño parecía asombrado de que alguien le hubiera querido dar un regalo. Era deprimente, pero considerando a Petunia, era enteramente posible que fueran algo que solo su "querido hijo" recibiera. "¡Le prometo que los estudiare con muchas ganas!"

"Entonces esas son todas las gracias que necesito," reconoció Snape. El encogió los libros y los guardo.

"¿Mi padre también era buen estudiante?" pregunto Harry mientras salían de la tienda.

"Él era—" Snape considero que decir. Un leve elogio podría ser mejor que un ataque directo. "Él no era sobresaliente como tu madre, pero tenia talentos propios. Él era muy bueno en Transfiguración, y un gran jugador de quidditch. Con tiempo, tu descubrirás tu propias fortalezas como mago."

"¿Que es lo que mas le gustaba en la escuela señor?"

"Estaba bastante interesado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Y actualmente soy el Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts."

"Hmmm," Harry lo considero. "¿Que tipo de cosa uno puede hacer con pociones?"

Snape hablo apasionadamente, "¡Uno puede hacer de_todo_ con pociones! ¡Son las mas sutiles, versátiles, la mas completa de todas las artes mágicas! Ahora vamos, llegamos a Utensilios Mágicos MacMillan. Necesitas un caldero—"

"¿Para hacer pociones?"

"¿Para que mas?"

Una vez dentro de la asombrosa tienda, Harry miro con admiración un caldero hecho de oro puro. Snape rodó sus ojos, y declaro, "_Peltre,_ Sr. Potter. Necesitaras años de entrenamiento antes de poder hacer el tipo de pociones que necesitan un caldero de oro." Una vez que el adecuado caldero fue seleccionado, junto con un buen set de medidas que Harry claramente había encontrado intrigantes y los frascos necesarios. El telescopio plegable de tamaño estándar completo sus compras allí, y luego se dirigieron a la botica, un Viejo conocido de Snape, le dio a Harry un precio especial por sus mejores ingredientes, un favor para el Profesor. Harry se quedo atrás, observando unos plateados cuernos de unicornio.

"Vamos," Snape le hizo un gesto, "todavía tenemos mucho que hacer."

"¿Esos son reales señor?" pregunto Harry. "¡Tienen cosas asombrosas aquí!"

La impaciencia de Snape se suavizo ligeramente. "Así es," accedió, despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza del boticario. "Probablemente regresaremos al Callejón Diagon una vez mas antes de que comiencen las clases, y entonces puede pasar mas tiempo examinado el surtido."

"Me gustaría eso." Le dijo Harry.

Snape se permitió una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. "Aquí esta el zapatero. Deberías ordenar algo decente para usar con tu uniforme."

Harry fue medido por un apurado asistente. Y le informaron que estaban extremadamente ocupados, pero que el par de botines negros—el último grito de la moda para los jóvenes magos más exigentes—estarían listos en una semana. Serian a prueba de agua y a prueba de desgaste, y se expandirían mágicamente para cuando sus pies crecieran. Y serian hechos con maravillosamente modelado cuero de chupacabra, especialmente importado de America Central.

"No son baratos," le dijo Snape a Harry cuando dejaron la tienda, "pero son una muy buena inversión."

"Supongo que no puedo usarlos cuando no estoy con magos o brujas," dijo Harry. Con nostalgia, el dijo, "Quizás si el tío Vernon le da el otro dinero, podría comprar un nuevo par de zapatos. Me gustaría tener un nuevo par cuando este en casa."

"Ropa y zapatos nuevos muggle de seguro serian una compra sabia," estuvo de acuerdo Snape. "Podemos hacer eso otro día."

Harry miro rápidamente, altamente reasegurado por el hecho de que el Profesor Snape estaba hablando que regresarían. Todo esto parecía un sueño para Harry, que temía que de repente despertaría y se encontraría nuevamente en su alacena.

Otra pequeña tienda, la papelería, siguió, donde Snape ayudo a Harry a escoger cuadernos y una resma de pergaminos. La tienda olía a polvo y tinta. Snape le informo a Harry que debería comprar una buena cantidad de tinta negra, al igual que bastantes plumas.

"¿Escribimos con plumas?" Harry pregunto ansioso. "No se como hacer eso. ¿Porque no se utilizan bolígrafos?"

"Tradición, me temo," Snape se encogió de hombros. "También necesitaras una navaja—una de esas que están por allí—si, las pequeñas. Necesitaras aprender como sacarle punta a las plumas." Viendo que el niño no le entendía nada, le dijo, "Yo te mostrare como. Tienes todo un mes antes que comiencen las clases. Tu madre también se preocupo por las plumas, pero aprendió bastante rápido. Hay un truco para escribir con una pluma. Toma." Él añadió un pequeño folleto de caligrafía a las compras de Harry. "Para ayudarte a prender a hacer las letras mucho mejor con una pluma. Y toma esto. Un planificador. Tu madre siempre usaba uno. Te ayudara a mantener un seguimiento de tus clases y tareas."

El niño estaba estudiando el planificador como un explorador descubriendo un nuevo mundo. Observo Snape, "Diría que debiste encontrar bastante difícil hacer tareas en la alacena. Nos aseguraremos de que tengas un escritorio en tu nueva habitación. A veces hay tareas que deben realizarse durante el verano."

"Me gustaría tener un escritorio." Harry sonrío. "¡Podría dibujar y todo eso! La tía Petunia siempre le permitía a Dudley usar la mesa de la cocina cuando hacia sus tareas, pero yo no podía. De todas formas, un escritorio para mi solo seria mucho mejor." El observo el folleto. "Mi letras es horrible. Creo que no haría daño comenzar de nuevo con esto. Es como dibujar."

"Es algo así. Buena caligrafía te hará la vida mas fácil en la escuela." _Y__hará__la__vida__infinitamente__más__fácil__para__tus__profesores,_ aunque se abstuvo de decir eso en voz alta. "Ahora," murmuro, casi para si, "Todo lo que falta es la varita."

El guió al chico por la calle. Cuando pasaron el Emporio de la Lechuza, Harry se detuvo, mirando a una hermosa lechuza nevada aletear por la ventana de la tienda. Se alzo y lo miro, sosteniendo la mirada de esos ojos verdes con sus ojos amarillos.

"Ella es preciosa," Harry dijo casi sin aliento.

"Si, es muy bonita, Sr. Potter," dijo Snape, casi no prestándole atención, "Las lechuzas son criaturas muy útiles." Él se dio cuenta que Harry todavía estaba parado frente a la ventana, y retrocedió para buscarlo. "Pero en realidad hoy no tenemos tiempo de comprar mascotas. Quizás cuando vengamos a buscar tus zapatos encontremos a alguna criatura que te guste. Seria mejor que tu nueva habitación estuviera preparada para recibir una mascota."

"Esa es buena idea," accedió Harry, girando su cabeza para mirar a la lechuza el mayor tiempo posible. "En la carta dice que puedo tener una lechuza."

"O un gato o un sapo." Snape pensó que era un poco absurdo que el chico desperdiciara su dinero en una lechuza, pero él había tenido tan pocos placeres en su vida…"Ah—aquí esta Ollivander. Él es un excelente hacedor de varitas. Vamos, entra,"

Dieron paso del bullicio del callejón al solemne silencio de la tienda de varitas. Snape cerro los ojos, dejando que el aroma de la madera pulida, de aceites cítricos, de polvo, tiempo y magia lo llevara a un tiempo muy lejano donde era él quien estaba parado en el lugar del chico.

_"¡Severus puede ir primero!" Lily le dijo a su madre, tratando de ser educada. Ella se dio la vuelta, su cabello flotando, casi bailando por la emoción, brillantes zapatos negros tapeando a un ligero ritmo mientras se paseaba inquieta._

_La Sra. Evans estaba desconcertada por el Callejón Diagon, pero al final, ella se había visto forzada a ir. Ya que su madre les había prometido llevarlos a él y Lily, pero lo había pospuesto durante dos semanas con una excusa tras otra. Ella se estaba sintiendo enferma, ella estaba demasiado ocupada, ella necesitaba más tiempo para juntar el dinero. Finalmente la Sra. Evans había ido a su casa una mañana, y le había dicho a su mamá que irían hoy, ¿y si acaso no le gustaría ir con ellas? Mamá las miro, luego fue a la cocina y saco un rollo de billetes escondidos en un saco de harina._

_"Tome." Dijo cortante, poniéndolos en la mano de la Sra. Evans. Polvo blanco cayó al piso. "¡Tú! ¡Severus! Ve con la Sra. Evans ahora, y hazle caso. ¿Quieres ser un mago? ¡Aquí esta tu oportunidad!" ella les dio la espalda, y se alejo, de vuelta a la cocina. Ella se dejo caer en una silla, con la cabeza en las manos. En voz baja, ella murmuro, "vamos a ver cuanto te gusta."_

_Severus sabía que la Sra. Evans estaba haciendo lo mejor por el, estirando su poco dinero lo mas posible, e incluso añadió el de ella cuando creyó que el no se daba cuenta. Él si se dio cuenta, pero se trago su orgullo y fingió ignorancia. Debería quedarle lo suficiente para una buena varita, incluso si su caldero, sus medidas y algunos de sus libros habían sido antes de su madre._

_"¡No!" él susurro, asombrado mirando la tienda apilada con cajas marrones. De alguna manera le recordaban ataúdes. "No," repitió, un poco asustado. "Las damas primero. yo se eso."_

_"Eso es muy amable de tu parte," lo alabo la Sra. Evans, pretendiendo que no se encontraba ella también algo asustada. De repente apareció un mago de ojos plateados que no hizo nada para tranquilizarla._

_Pero Lily no estaba asustada. Ella dio un paso adelante con valentía para conocer al Sr. Ollivander, y río de forma amistosa y alegre mientras era medida y cuestionada. A su debido tiempo, hubo una fuente de chispas doradas, y Lily era la dueña de su propia brillante varita de sauce._

_"Una buena varita para trabajo de Encantamientos," le informo el Sr. Ollivander a la Sra. Evans. "No me sorprendería que su hija mostrara considerable talento en el tema."_

_"Encantamientos. Que bueno," la Sra. Evans aventuro débilmente. Snape capto los ojos de Lily, y compartieron una sonrisa secrete. La Sra. Evans no comprendía nada sobre magia. Ella creía que encantamientos era algo que las chicas aprendían en la escuela de modales._

_Y luego—"Severus Snape. Parece solo ayer que le estaba vendiendo una varita a la joven Eileen Prince. Diez pulgadas, ciprés…"_

_Le tomo bastante tiempo encontrar la varita apropiada. Snape sentía que se lo tragaba la tierra, aterrado de que el Sr. Ollivander no encontrara nada apropiado para el hijo de un muggle y una bruja que le había dado la espalda a su familia. La Sra. Evans había sido tan amable de traerlo aquí, y su paciencia se estaba comenzando a acabar, y Lily estaba desesperada por comer helado—_

"Severus Snape," susurro la aflautada voz de un hombre viejo, "doce pulgadas, la ultima de mi árbol especial de fresno, con fibras del corazón de un desagradable cola cuerno Húngaro. Una varita fuerte, buena para duelos. Todavía satisfactoria, ¿espero?"

"Totalmente," respondió Snape, regresando al presente. "Yo Estoy asistiendo a un estudiante nuevo hoy."

El Sr. Ollivander se acerco, lleno de asombro.

"¡Harry Potter!" declaro. "Pensé que te vería pronto." El salio a la luz estudiando al niño enfrente de el. "Tienes los ojos de tu madre."

"¿En serio?" Harry estaba sorprendido. Nadie le había dicho que se asemejaba a alguno de sus padres, aparte de para decirle que era un fenómeno inútil. Él miro a Snape por confirmación. Snape respondió con una mueca apretada que sirvió como sonrisa.

"Si. Tu madre tenia ojos verdes."

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Snape no le presto mucha atención al viejo mientras describía la varita de Lily, y luego la de James Potter. Snape las había conocido bastante bien, y brevemente se pregunto que habría sido de ellas. El levanto vista repentinamente, viendo que Ollivander hacia el cabello del niño a un lado y tocaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

…"Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso," dijo Ollivander. "Trece pulgadas y media. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas…bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que haría esa varita en el mundo…"

Snape vio la expresión de alarma del chico e interrumpió. "¿Una varita para el Sr. Potter? ¿Para que veamos lo que _él_ puede hacer?"

"Si, por supuesto. Déjenme ver."

Snape observo la medición con ojo cínico, preguntándose cuanto de esto solo era espectáculo para impresionar a los niños. Trataron una gran cantidad de varitas, pero Ollivander las quitaba de las manos de Potter tan rápido como se las pasaba. Estaba tomando bastante tiempo, y Snape noto que el niño se estaba cansado.

_Probablemente__esta__hambriento__también,_ pensó. _Él__quizás__no__ha__almorzado.__O__desayunado.__Llevare__al__niño__a__cenar__antes__de__que__se__desmaye__por__culpa__del__hambre.__Aunque__no__al__Caldero__Chorreante.__Aun__o._

Ollivander, sin embargo, estaba energizado por el desafío. Al final murmuro, "Cliente Difícil, ¿eh? No te preocupes, encontraremos la combinación perfecta aquí—el se pregunto, —si, porque no—una combinación inusual—acebo y pluma de fénix, once pulgadas, buena y flexible."

Apenas el niño toco la varita chispas doradas y rojas salieron de ella. La luz bailo en las murallas llenas de sombras. El rostro del niño se ilumino encantado. Él le sonrió a Snape triunfante.

"¿No le dije que era un mago Sr. Potter?" Snape pregunto. _Rojo__y__dorado.__¿Acaso__será__un__Gryffindor?__¿O__es__simplemente__la__manifestación__del__núcleo__de__fénix?_

Ollivander estaba mirando al niño con pálidos ojos. "¡Oh, bravo! Sí, claro, oh, muy bien. Bueno, bueno, bueno… curioso…muy curioso…"

Impaciente, Snape gruño, "_¿Que__es__curioso_?"

"Ah, Profesor Snape. Yo recuerdo todas las varitas que he vendido. Cada una de ellas. Sucede que el fénix que dono la pluma para la varita del Sr. Potter, solo dio otra pluma. Es curios que él este destinado para esta varita —porque, su hermana le dio esa cicatriz."

"¿Mi cicatriz?" dijo Harry. "No entiendo—"

Snape le siseo a Ollivander, "Usted esta preocupando al chico, Ollivander. _¿Que__hermana_?"

La memoria de Ollivander está lejos. "Si, trece pulgadas y media. Tejo. Es curioso como suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuerde…creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, Sr. Potter…después de todo, El-que-No-Debe-Der-Nombrado hizo grandes cosas—terribles, si—pero grandiosas."

"Muchas gracias," gruño Snape , queriendo sacar al chico de la tienda de inmediato. "¿Cuánto?"

Después de pagar los siete galeones, Snape guio al chico hacia afuera poniendo su mano en la espalda del niño. Bajo su mano pudo sentir la delgada espalda del chico, sus huesos ligeros como un ave. Snape creyó sentir un escalofrió. Fuera en la luz del sol, pensó que podía reasegurar al niño.

"Creo que una saludable cena nos haría bien a ambos. No te preocupes por los delirios de Ollivander. Explicare todo eso una vez que tengas comida frente a ti."


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Al final, Snape decidió que cenarían en el mundo muggle, donde era menos probable que fueran reconocidos e interrumpidos. Él se saco la tunica y la guardo, regreso sus pantalones a su color original, y metió todas las compras encogidas en una pequeña bolsa. Había un agradable lugar en Bloomsbury que él conocía, y ya que eran recién pasadas las seis, se encontraron con facilidad en el restaurante, donde fueron guiados a una mesa.

Snape noto al niño manejando el menú con cautela, y se dio cuenta que probablemente a el nunca le habían permitido escoger una comida antes. "Elija lo que desee, Sr. Potter." Viendo que el chico seguía dudando, le dijo Snape, "Mi regalo."

"¡Gracias señor!" el chico lo favoreció con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Snape se sentía bastante nervioso, ya que este tipo de expresiones no eran dirigidas al el muy seguido. Una joven mujer vino a pedirles su orden, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Snape pregunto, "Bueno, ¿que es lo que deseas?"

"Oh— Me serviré lo que usted se sirva." Dijo el niño con rapidez, tratando de lucir indiferente.

Con una media sonrisa, Snape dijo, "Entonces, es afortunado para ti, que hoy no tengo deseos de comer patitas de cerdo. El pastel de carne aquí siempre es bueno. Me serviré eso," le dijo a la joven.

"Me gusta el pastel de carne," dijo Harry con ojos brillantes.

"Entonces pastel de carne para los dos," Snape dijo decisivo. "Una cerveza para mi y leche para el chico. Pediremos nuestros postres después." De seguro, la sonrisa del niño aumento aun más. "Después de todo es tu cumpleaños."

"¿Es tu cumpleaños amor?" dijo tiernamente la camarera. "¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Hoy cumplí once," Harry le dijo orgulloso.

"Bueno entonces, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" ella le sonrío.

Cuando ella se alejo, Snape respiro profundamente. "Le prometí contarle lo que quisiera saber, Sr. Potter, pero primero tengo que preguntarte esto: ¿alguna vez tu tía te ha contado lo que le sucedió a tus padres?"

Harry estudio la gastada mesa de madera. "Solo que murieron en un accidente de coche, y que eran fen—"

"¡No digas eso!"

"—que eran como yo," dijo el niño en voz baja.

Snape frunció el ceño. "Primero que todo, siempre debes recordar que tu tía es una mentirosa. Nunca creas nada de lo que ella dice. No olvides eso, pero si olvida lo que ella te haya contado sobre tus padres. Tu tía estaba terriblemente celosa de tu madre cuando eran niñas. Ella estaba celosa porque tu madre era mas inteligente y bonita—y porque era una bruja. Aparentemente Petunia nunca supero la decepción de no ser invitada a Hogwarts, así que ella se desquito contigo."

"¿La tía Petunia quería ir a Hogwarts?" Harry estaba asombrado.

Snape dijo en tono burlón. "Se con seguridad que ella le escribió una carta al Director, rogándole por que la admitiera. Por su puesto, el se rehúso—amablemente—pero aun así fue un rechazo, y Petunia estaba devastada. Quizás es por eso que ella trata con tanta fuerza ser normal ahora—para compensar por lo mucho que quería ser mágica cuando era una niña."

"Supongo que debería sentir lastima por ella," reflexiono Harry. Había un tono de pregunta en las palabras.

"No desperdicies tu lastima en ella. Ella de seguro no te mostró a ti ninguna. De todas formas, Petunia es una mentirosa y con seguridad tus padres no murieron en un 'accidente de coche.' Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que James Potter haya alguna vez estado dentro de un vehiculo motorizado muggle, y estoy seguro de que no tendría ni la mas minima idea de cómo manejar uno. Los Potter eran de una Antigua familia mágica, y James Potter creció como un mago rodeado de magos. Él conoció a tu madre en Hogwarts y se casaron al poco tiempo de dejar la escuela." Él respiro profundamente, preparándose para la parte más difícil de la historia. "Cuando estábamos en la escuela, habían problemas en el mundo mágico. Un poderoso y malvado mago había reunido algunos seguidores y quería forzar sus ideas en los demás. El usaba el terror y la violencia para asustar a las personas."

"¿Mi padres estaban asustados de él?"

"¡Deberían haber sido tontos de no estarlo!" Snape le respondió, con mas fuerza de la que era su intención. "Cuando estábamos en la tienda de varitas, Ollivander hablo sobre 'Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser Nombrado.' Otros lo llaman el Señor Oscuro. Incluso decir su verdadero nombre llamaría la atención."

"¿Cual era su nombre?" pregunto Harry, lleno de curiosidad.

"Lo diré esta vez, Sr. Potter, y nunca mas. No me lo vuelva a preguntar. Él se hacia llamar Voldemort. Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort," Harry repitió en voz baja.

"No hagas un habito de decirlo. Trae muchos recuerdos. Él era verdaderamente terrible—de seguro Ollivander tiene razón sobre eso. El Ministerio estaba impotente contra el. El Señor Oscuro atacaba donde lo deseaba. Solo Hogwarts era seguro, donde Albus Dumbledore era—y es—Director. Tu madre y padre jamás habrían seguido al Señor Oscuro, y en la noche de Halloween, hace diez años, él fue por ellos."

Él se detuvo, sintiéndose mal. La camarera llego, trayendo sus tragos.

"Bebe tu leche," Snape le ordeno en voz baja. Harry asintió y comenzó a tomarla.

"Esta muy buena," murmuro. "No me dan leche muy seguido."

"Me encargare de conseguirte unos suplementos nutritivos. Tu has estado recibiendo raciones pequeñas durante mucho tiempo." Snape tomo un largo trago de su cerveza, y continúo con la historia. "todo esto debe ser horrible de escuchar para ti. Yo te aseguro que me afecta decírtelo. El Señor Oscuro trato de matarte después de todo, después que ataco a tus padres. Pero algo salio mal." El dejo salir una media sonrisa amarga, y tomo otro trago.

"Tu podrías pensar, con todas las veces que había utilizado la maldición asesina, de que la habría perfeccionado, pero algo sucedió. Nadie esta seguro de lo sucedido, pero parece que de alguna manera la maldición reboto. Te hirió, claro, y te dejo tu inusual cicatriz, pero destruyo a quien la lanzo."

"Así que se ha ido." Dijo Harry, pensando sobre eso. El levanto la mirada y entrecerró los ojos. "Se ha ido, ¿no es así?"

"Por Merlín, eso espero," Snape dijo con sentimiento. "Él perdió su forma física, al menos. Quizás sus poderes también. No se encontró ni rastro de el. Hubo un destello de luz—"

Harry jadeo, "¡La luz verde! ¡Y la risa!"

Snape se detuvo y lo quedo mirando. "¿Como es posible que recuerdes?"

"No lo se. Solo lo hago. Creo que he soñado con la luz verde algunas veces. Y una especie de carcajada cruel."

"La Maldición Asesina destella una luz verde. Sin embargo," Snape dijo, mas rápidamente, "hubo una explosión que destruyo parte de la casa. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Quizás ya no era lo suficientemente humano para morir—se había sometido ha indecibles rituales tratando de hacerse invulnerable e inmortal. En vano, parece. Si fuera capas de volver, estoy seguro que lo haría."

"¿Que quiso decir el Sr. Ollivander sobre que mi varita es la hermana de la varita de ese mago malo? ¿Como una varita puede tener una hermana?"

"Ollivander simplemente quería decir que sus varitas comparten un núcleo similar. No es nada para preocuparse. Ollivander te dijo que solo utiliza cabellos de unicornio, fibras de corazón de dragón, y plumas de fénix para núcleos, así que muchas varitas tienen núcleos similares. En tu caso —y del Señor Oscuro—bueno—sus núcleos vienen del mismo fénix. Después de todo, eso no es tan sorprendente, ya que los fénix son aves muy raras."

"¿Así que usted no cree que mi varita tenga algo malo?" Harry le pregunto ansioso.

"Claro que no. Los fénix son criaturas nobles. Cualquier maldad que venga de la varita del Señor Oscuro viene del mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Tu tienes una varita magnifica, y no tengo dudas de que te servirá muy bien. Ollivander a veces es una vieja dramática."

Harry sonrío, y tomo mas leche.

La chica regreso con su cómoda: pastel de carne muy bien preparado, con mucha salsa de carne y el puré de papas encima dorado a la perfección. Una cesta de panecillos fue puesta tentadoramente cerca de Harry, junto con toda la mantequilla que quisiera. La chica le sonrío a Harry, que era un niño muy amable como para no sonreír de vuelta, pese a haber oído recién la historia de la muerte de sus padres.

"En todo caso, eso es lo que sucedió," le dijo Snape, comenzando a comer. "A ti te encontraron en los escombros y te llevaron donde tus únicos familiares. Es Señor Oscuro no estaba. Algunos de sus seguidores fueron a prisión, y algunos despertaron de los hechizos que el utilizo para que hicieran su voluntad. Hubo celebraciones en todas partes, excepto para aquellos que pensamos que el precio era demasiado alto."

"Deseo que hubiera comenzado conmigo primero," Harry dijo después de comer un trozo de carne. "Él habría explotado y mis padres seguirían con vida."

"¿Quien puede decir? Debería saber, Sr. Potter, de que lo sucedido lo volvió muy famoso en el mundo mágico. La gente habla de ti como 'El Niño-Que-Vivió."

"¿Soy famoso?"

"Si lo eres."

"No entiendo porque," gruño Harry. "No es como que yo hubiera echo algo. Lo mas probable es que mi mamá o mi papá hicieron algo para protegerme, o Voldemort—"

Snape silbo en claro malestar.

"—Lo siento—ese malvado mago hizo algo mal. ¿Porque debería ser famoso? ¡Solo era un bebé!"

"Estoy de acuerdo de que es poco probable de que tu fueras el responsable. Sin embargo, tu sobreviviste, y ya que nadie nunca había sobrevivido la Maldición Asesina, impresiono a mucha gente."

"Como sea," murmuro el niño, volviendo a su cena. "Esto esta realmente bueno, señor."

"Si, cierto

Ellos comieron, hablaron, y siguieron comieron. Harry logro terminar todo su pastel de carne, y disfruto los panecillos, cubiertos con montones de mantequilla. Snape le pidió otra leche.

Él estaba diciendo, "Tu encontraras el mundo mágico igual en algunas cosas al mundo muggle pero también hay muchas diferencias. Hay magia, pero las personas siguen siendo personas. Los magos y brujas pueden hacer cosas sorprendentes, pero aun así hay estupidez y esnobismo, inteligencia y amabilidad. Hay todo tipo de ideas y costumbres que te parecerán extrañas, y es por eso que te pase el libro de la Profesora Burbage."

"¿Usted la conoce?"

"Ella enseña Estudios Muggle en Hogwarts. Dudo mucho que tú tomes su clase. Esta planeada para aquellos que solo conocen el mundo mágico."

"Desearía que hubiera una clase para gente como yo."

"Bueno, Historia se supone se encarga de eso, pero desafortunadamente—" bufo Snape. "Desafortunadamente, el maestro es un fantasma muy aburrido—"

"¿Un fantasma de verdad?"

"Un fantasma de verdad. Él simplemente nunca dejo de enseñar. A menudo me he preguntado si era tan aburrido cuando vivía. Un curso en cosas sobre el mundo mágico se a propuesto —" Snape no creyó que fuera el momento adecuado para explicarle el rechazo de Dumbledore a la sugerencia anual de Lucius Malfoy. "—pero la idea no ha prosperado. Por eso el libro. Aun así, hay cosa que puedo decirte que han sido muy controversiales para ponerlas en el libro. Al igual que hay clases sociales en el mundo muggle, también hay grupos diferentes en nuestro pequeño mundo mágico. Hay sangrepuras, magos y brujas que descienden de otros magos y brujas. Ellos se consideran la elite del mundo mágico. No todos están de acuerdo. Hay mestizos, que tiene un padre mágico y un padre muggle. Y están los nacidos muggle, cuyos padres son muggles, y que no tienen ancestros mágicos. Te darás cuanta que mucha gente en el mundo mágico establece una gran importancia a este asunto de la sangre y la ascendencia."

"¿Soy un sangrepura?"

"No. suena extraño, pero técnicamente tu eres un mestizo, ya que tu madre era nacida muggle."

"Eso no tiene sentido. Ella era una bruja."

"Yo no hago las reglas de la sociedad, Sr. Potter. Los abuelos de un sangrepura deben ser todos mágicos. Hay un cierto grado de prejuicio contra los nacidos muggle. Tu madre a veces era molestada por rudos comentarios cuando estaba en la escuela." Snape se removió levemente, recordando una de esas veces muy bien.

"¿Porque no les gustan los nacidos muggle?"

Snape hizo una mueca. "Es complicado. Parte de esto es la ignorancia. Algunos de los mas acérrimos enemigos de los muggle-actualmente nunca han conocido a un muggle. Parte es por orgullo ofendido cuando los nacidos muggle no se molestan en aprender nuestras costumbres y tradiciones—esa es otra razón por lo que quiero que leas el libro. Por otro lado, hay un miedo genuino al mundo muggle en algunos sectores. Nos mantenemos en secreto, porque jamás debemos olvidar los terribles tiempos de las cacerías de brujas. Todavía hay muchos muggles que nos causarían daño si saben que existimos. O que tratarían de esclavizarnos, y ocupar nuestra magia para sus propios fines. Yo creo que es mejor que sigamos escondidos de los muggles. Ya que los nacidos muggle tienen familiares muggle, hay preocupación de que nuestro secreto pueda verse comprometido por chismes descuidados."

Harry asintió. "Si la tía Petunia y el tío Vernon pensaran que alguien les creería, apuesto a que dirían todo. Excepto que ahora serian avergonzados."

"¿Es tu tío Vernon mas razonable que Petunia?"

Harry levanto ambas cejas sorprendido.

Snape aclaro su garganta. "Tomo por tu expresión de que el termino 'razonable' y 'tío Vernon' no deberían estar en la misma oración."

"Él me odia," Harry dijo con perfecta convicción. "Y puede gritar mucho mas fuerte que la tía Petunia."

"¿Él alguna vez te pego?"

"No mucho. Creo," dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño, "Creo que tiene miedo. No porque me tenga miedo a mi, quiero decir, pero a lo mejor tiene miedo de matarme al no poder controlarse. Y entonces estaría en problemas. Aunque, a el le gusta cuando Dudley me pega."

Snape frunció el ceño, y termino su cerveza. La camarera vino a retirar las cosas. Harry se movió incomodo.

"Señor, tengo que ir. Quiero decir—" el hizo un gesto de la cabeza hacia el baño.

Snape le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera.

La camarera le sonrío a Snape. "Su hijo es un niño tan dulce."

"Ah—hmm—el—" Snape estaba confundido, aunque extrañamente triunfal. ¡_Espero__que__hayas__oído__eso,__James__Potter!_

"Tenemos un adorable pastel de chocolate. ¿Usted cree que querrá un poco por su cumpleaños? Incluso puedo ponerle una vela y todo eso."

"Gracias. Eso seria muy lindo."

Harry estaba encantado por el decorado trozo de pastel, y aun mas por la vela que estaba encendida solo para el. Este era el mejor día que había vivido, pensó. Si solo no tuviera que regresar a Privet Drive…

"Usted me iba a contar sobre las casas, señor," le recordó a Snape.

"Si." Snape también estaba disfrutando el pastel. Él consumía chocolate con poca frecuencia, pero no había nada como esto… "Las Casas de Hogwarts son una vieja tradición, dejada por los cuatro fundadores: Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, y Godric Gryffindor. Ellos construyeron Hogwarts con el propósito de proteger y educar a los jóvenes magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña. Cada fundador apreciaba ciertos rasgos en sus estudiantes, y esos rasgos todavía son la base de cómo son sorteados en las Casas ahora."

"¿Que rasgos?"

"Bien—Gryffindor apreciaba el valor por sobre todo, y hoy los estudiantes de Gryffindor brillan por su valentía. Rowena Ravenclaw era una erudita, y sus estudiantes favoritos eran los más estudiosos e intelectuales. Helga Hufflepuff respetaba el trabajo duro y la lealtad, y esos son los rasgos que los Hufflepuff valoran. Y Slytherin—bueno, Salazar Slytherin estaba orgulloso de las ambiciones de sus estudiantes, y los animaba a usar sus inteligencia para lograr sus objetivos."

"¿Así que los Slytherins son ambiciosos?"

"Cierto."

"Ese niño en la tienda hizo sonar a los Slytherins como si fueran horribles. Él dijo que se iría si llegaba a ser un Slytherin."

"¿Eso hizo? Él puede irse, si no valora la ambición. Sin un impulso para alcanzar algo, no habría nuevos descubrimientos; la vida estaría estática; nada seria logrado. Muchos Jefes de Departamentos en el Ministerio son Slytherin." Conciente de que no estaba siendo completamente abierto, y eso volvería a penarle, añadió, "Para ser honestos, sin embargo, hay otra tradición en Slytherin. Ya que Salazar Slytherin estaba inseguro de la sabiduría de admitir nacidos muggle en Hogwarts, generalmente solo sangrepura y mestizos son sorteados en esa casa."

"¿Entonces algunos de ellos son snobs?"

No diciendo su primera respuesta, Snape logro responder más medidamente. "Hay todo tipo de esnobismo, Sr. Potter. Debo admitir que el mago malo del cual le conté estaba en Slytherin. Eso no significa que cada Slytherin es malo, o que los magos y brujas malvados no vienen de otras casas. El niño con el que hablaba viene de una larga línea de Gryffindor, y hay una larga rivalidad entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. ¿Usted esta de acuerdo que la ambición puede ser algo bueno?"

"Claro."

"Yo también. Sin embargo, todos los rasgos de las casas pueden ser algo bueno o malo, dependiendo en como uno los utiliza. La ambición para lograr algo puede ser algo bueno, pero uno puede tener ambición para ser un exitoso criminal—o un Señor Oscuro. La lealtad es algo muy bueno, y la sociedad no podría existir sin ella, ¿pero si la lealtad es entregada a algo que no se lo merece? Después de todo, muchos alemanes fueron leales a Adolf Hitler. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?'

"Si señor."

"El estudio diligente puede ser algo muy bueno, pero no si uno desperdicia su vida estudiando algo feo o sin sentido. Y el coraje—" el se detuvo, recordando la audacia de los merodeadores—"El valor es apreciado en las historias y canciones, pero valor sin razón o justicia es solo el valor de un animal salvaje, o un matón."

El niño frunció el ceño nuevamente, sacando el último poco de crema de su plato. "Así que ninguna de las casa es mala."

"Claro que no. Todas tienen cosas buenas. Es como tú expresas tu ambición, lealtad, inteligencia, o valor que hace la diferencia. Y por supuesto, es ridículo pensar que todos en una casa son iguales. Todos son mezclas e las virtudes de sus casas. Algunos Gryffindor son leales, y algunos Ravenclaw son valientes. En Hufflepuff también pueden ser ambiciosos, y los Slytherin pueden trabajar my duro—cuando todo lo demás falla." El sonrío con picardía.

Harry rió. "¿En que casa estaban mi mamá y papá?"

"Oh, en Gryffindor, ambos. Sospechaba que tu madre lo estaría, por supuesto. Ella era absolutamente temeraria. Y ya que muchos Potter habían estado en Gryffindor, no es sorprendente que tu padre también fuera uno. Tú encontraras que las casas están ligadas a una familia. A veces me pregunto si será porque los niños están preocupados de decepcionar a sus padres. Todos los Weasley han estado en Gryffindor. El niño pelirrojo de la tienda, creo que era un Weasley."

"No creo ser muy valiente. ¿Usted cree que mis padres se decepcionarían si no estoy en Gryffindor?"

"No era muy cercano a tu padre para decirte nada de el, pero conocí muy bien a tu madre como para saber que ella estaría orgullosa, sin importar la casa en que estés. Ella querria que estuvieras en la casa que te sirva mejor_._"

"¿Cómo lo eligen a uno para las casas?"

La sonrisa de Snape se volvió conspiradora. "Eso, Sr. Potter, es un _secreto._ Usted lo sabrá a su debido tiempo."


	7. Capitulo 7

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville , gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear **

Capitulo 7

Harry no estaba apurado en dejar el restaurante. Su garganta estaba suave gracias a la rica leche, y tanto hablar—hoy había hablado más que en toda su vida. Era simplemente genial, sentarse con alguien que lo comprendía, no le gritaba, no lo hacia a un lado o le decía sobrenombres. La tía Petunia siempre se aseguraba de "advertirle" a sus profesores sobre él cada año, diciéndoles que era un problemático y un mentiroso. Después de eso, incluso los más amables lo miraban con sospecha.

Aunque no el Profesor Snape. Él sabía que la tía _Petunia_ era la mentirosa. Él se había enfrentado a ella—él la había amenazado y había echo que ella lo escuchara_. _Le había mostrado a Harry un nuevo mundo secreto—un mundo donde Harry Potter pertenecía. Le había prometido a Harry que tendría una habitación para el y que asistiría a la escuela mágica del Profesor Snape, en vez de a la Secundaria Stonewall. Hasta ahora, todo era—_ ¡genial!_

_¿Pero que diría el tío Vernon?_ pese a lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser la tía Petunia, pese a lo matón que era Dudley, Harry sabía que el verdadero poder en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive yacía en las carnosas y húmedas manos de Vernon Dursley. Harry siempre estaba pendiente de esas manos con el rabillo del ojo. Él tenia su orgullo, y hacia todo lo posible por no estremecerse, y nunca postrarse, y velar por si mismo lo mejor que podía, pero siempre era bueno mantener vigiladas las manos del tío Vernon…

Las manos del Profesor Snape eran muy diferentes. Con dedos largos y expresivas, Lucian como manos que hacían cosas interesantes. Eran callosas y marcadas con algunas pequeñas cicatrices. Harry se preguntaba que implica hacer pociones exactamente. Las manos de Harry también tenían marcas como esas, por cortar vegetales y ser salpicado con grasa caliente. El hecho de que sus manos se parecieran a las del Profesor Snape lo complació mucho.

_Y tengo ojos verdes igual que mi mamá._Ella había sido una verdadera bruja y muy inteligente. El Profesor Snape había dicho que había sido una excelente estudiante, y le gustaban Hechizos y Pociones. Harry no podía esperar a ver sus libros del colegio. Él no le había contado al Profesor Snape ni la mitad de las cosas horribles que había escuchado decir de su mamá y papá. El Profesor Snape ya estaba suficientemente molesto cuando escucho la historia del accidente de automóvil. ¿Que diría si supiera que el tío Vernon dijo que eran unos borrachos? Y si supiera que la tía Marge decía que su papá era un vago inútil, y que su mamá era—que su mamá era—

Harry frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Él jamás repetiría esas mentiras a nadie. Intensamente, deseo que la tía Marge también estuviera aquí, ¡para que el Profesor Snape la pusiera en su lugar!

Snape vio que el chico frunció el ceño, y levanto sus cejas. "¿No estas ansioso de discutir el asunto con tus familiares?"

"¡Oh!" Harry se dio cuanta que el Profesor Snape había estado hablando sobre volver a Privet Drive. El se encogió de hombros. "Al tío Vernon no le gusta que nadie le diga que hacer. Su rostro se pone de un gracioso tono púrpura, y aprieta sus manos así"—Harry hizo un puño—" y entrecierra sus ojos así-"

Snape resoplo ante el atento de Harry de una mirada amenazadora.

"—y luego comienza a gritar. Cuando esta realmente enojado comienza despacio y después va aumentando cada vez mas. Harry hizo una mueca agria. "Se que usted es un mago y todo eso, pero debería tener cuidado alrededor de él. Usted sabe que algunas personas dicen '¿que su ladrido es peor que su mordida?' eso no es para nada como el tío Vernon. Los profesores en mi escuela le tienen miedo. Los vecinos también. Me he dado cuenta."

"Me he encontrado con cosas peores que un muggle color púrpura en mi tiempo, Sr. Potter. Sin embargo, le agradezco la información. No es bueno subestimar a un oponente, incluso aunque no tenga varita."

Snape pago la cuenta y ambos dejaron el restaurante, que ahora se estaba llenando de clientes. Pese a lo ocupada que estaba, la camarera le dio a Harry una brillante sonrisa y un "¡Buenas noches! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" cuando se marchaban. Harry le sonrío, y se preparo para enfrentarse a la confrontación que vendría.

"Profesor Snape—"

"¿Que sucede, Sr. Potter?"

"No importa lo que suceda, quiero que sepa que este fue el mejor cumpleaños—no, el mejor _día_ de mi vida. Y quería agradecerle por los libros y la cena y por el pastel y por salir conmigo y conversar. Fue realmente bueno, hablar con usted. Nunca he hablado mucho con un adulto." Él pateo una piedra. "Nunca he hablado mucho _con nadie_ antes. Así que—gracias."

Snape repentinamente se dio cuenta que el chico no creía que las cosas fueran a resultar bien esta noche. El tomo a Harry por el hombro y miro en sus ojos por un segundo, vio un atisbo de si mismo alejándose, con la cola entre las piernas, vencido por un muggle con forma de troll. La siguiente imagen era del niño siendo tirado a la fuerza en su alacena, mientras los Dursley reían triunfales.

Irritado, dijo con fuera, "Detente de inmediato y escucha bien. ¡Vernon Dursley no va a _vencerme_, Sr. Potter! ¡Y usted tendrá una habitación propia e ira a Hogwarts!" él hizo un gesto hacia el callejón, "Vamos hacia allí. Nos apareceremos directamente hacia Privet Drive. De echo—" el se concentro, y en el espacio de dos respiraciones estuvieron parados en el recibidor de la casa de los Dursley. Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, y Snape levanto un dedo para que mantuviera silencio.

Él susurro, "Normalmente, es completamente de mala educación aparecerse directamente en la casa de alguien. Sin embargo, no tengo deseos de que tu tío trate de cerrar la puerta en mi cara. Veamos si tu tía ha echo lo que le pedí."

En silencio, se dirigieron hacia la habitación más pequeña. El miro hacia atrás y vio a Harry caminando de puntillas tras el, luciendo totalmente ridículo. Harry le dio una inocente y confiada sonrisa. Snape rodó sus ojos. _De alguna manera yo realmente no veo a Slytherin en su futuro._

Ellos entraron a la habitación y miraron. Snape resoplo. ¡_Que basurero! _¿Acaso no había escuchado esa frase en alguna película? _"¡Que basurero!"_

Era un lugar triste y desolado. Petunia en realidad había limpiado. Las ventanas estaban lavadas, el piso de madera desnudo había sido barrido y las pilas de basura habían desaparecido. Lo que quedaba era la habitación más inhóspita que Snape hubiera visto aparte de su celda en Azkaban. De hecho, parecía una celda de prisionero. La estrecha cama estaba echa con sabanas que parecían papel de lija, una gris y tacaña manta y una excusa de almohada. La silla de madera parecía provenir de una oficina. La cómoda se veía aun mas gastada que antes. Era de pino sin barnizar, y el interior de los cajones era poco más que cartón. Encima estaba la única lámpara de la habitación: un horrible objeto que representaba a dos niños con grandes cabeza y grotescos ojos como de lémur. Snape se giro para expresar su opinión sobre esta atrocidad cuando lo vio.

El niño estaba radiante, como si pensara que la habitación era magnifica

"¡_Es toda mía!_" murmuro. "Nunca he dormido en una cama de verdad, sabe."

"Si," apenas logro decir Snape, tratando de no maldecir algo. "Lo se." el aclaro su garganta despacio, y dijo, "Sorprendamos a tus familiares." El salio de la habitación y frunció el ceño. Había ruido en la habitación de al lado. El miro precavido, y Harry también observo con precaución, al lado de el. El niño gordo estaba mirando su televisión, los oídos cubiertos con enormes audífonos. Estaba devorando un enorme plato de helado, chorreando chocolate en el piso con su recargada cuchara. _Como un ganso para el matadero,_Snape pensó en asco.

"Es su programa favorito Harry susurro. "¡Él no escuchara nada, ni siquiera si hay truenos y relámpagos!"

"Bien," bufo Snape. "Muy bien. Ahora vamos, pero quédate detrás de mi." Él aferro su varita con fuerza, y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

Desde la parte baja de la escalera se veía la entrada y la puerta principal. Snape doblo la esquina y escucho a los Dursley antes de verlos. Estaban esperando tras la puerta principal como unos gatos fuera del agujero de un ratón.

"—decirme que hacer en mi propia casa!" una voz de hombre, latiendo con furia. Una voz pomposa y satisfecha de si misma. Snape odió esa voz.

"Tenemos que tener cuidado, Vernon," estaba diciendo Petunia. "¡Tu no sabes todos los trucos que esos fenómenos pueden hacer! Lo conocí cuando éramos niños, y el era igual que el niño—vil y engañoso, ¡haciendo problemas cada vez que podía! ¡Él es vicioso, Vernon! ¡Una vez uso sus poderes fenómenos para hacer que una rama de árbol me cayera en la cabeza!"

Snape sonrío de lado. Harry sonrío.

Petunia todavía recordaba eso. "¡Yo podría haber sido asesinada! Pero es típico de ellos. Él es uno de los peores, Vernon. Estaba aterrorizada esta tarde. ¡No podía emitir ningún sonido! ¡Él me lanzo al sofá y no podía moverme! ¡Él dijo que te convertiría en una cucaracha si le dabas problemas! ¡Y luego amenazo a nuestro Dudley!"

La voz del hombre adquirió un tono astuto. "¡Entonces no le daremos una oportunidad, Petunia! Cuando vuelvan, abre la puerta y déjalos entrar. Luego ciérrala tras ellos y tirate al piso. ¡Veremos quien es el mejor hombre! ¡Nadie amenaza a Dudley!"

_¿Tirate al piso?_ _¿Que cosa esta planeando?_ Snape se arriesgo a mirar-

-y vio la luz reflejándose en la reluciente escopeta que tenia Vernon Dursley en sus manos.

Snape agarro a Harry por el hombro con mucha fuerza. Cuando el niño lo miro, con los ojos abiertos, Snape apunto con fuerza al piso y dijo en un susurro,_"¡espera aquí!"_

Por dos knuts él los habría matado. O transfigurado en cucharas y luego los habría pisado. O en moscas y luego abriría la ventana – la vida de una mosca era extraordinariamente corta. En un día o dos—

Había una Antigua maldición Romana que podía convertirlos en pilas humanas de polvo de lava. Había una pala y un barredor en la alacena de Potter. Quizás eso seria justo—

El brevemente se permitió fantasear, pero sabía que tenia que enfrentarse a Dumbledore después, y Dumbledore no comprendería. Ni siquiera si hubieran amenazado su vida, y posiblemente la del niño.

Por ende, él haría esto con un mínimo de violencia. No de la forma que Dumbledore habría escogido, quizás, pero sin embargo con extrema moderación.

Suavemente, lanzo el hechizo de piernas de gelatina primero en Vernon, y luego en Petunia. Mientras tropezaban y caían, completamente desorientados, se hizo cargo de la escopeta.

"Buenas noches," los saludo, terminando de bajar las escaleras. "tan amable ustedes de espéranos."

Petunia lanzo un salvaje chillido. Vernon bufo enrabiado, removiéndose torpemente en rodillas y manos, buscando su arma. El se giro hacia Snape, con el rostro púrpura.

Con aire frío, Snape pregunto, "¿Va a golpearme con ese-"

Vernon la alcanzo, y trato de disparar.

"—pescado?"

"¡Maldito bastardo!" Vernon dejo caer el brillante salmón de veinte libras al piso que salto en el piso. Petunia chillo, apuntándolo en incrédula indignación.

_"¡Siéntense y cállense!"_ Snape gruño la orden. Con unos cuantos movimientos de su varita, los Dursley estuvieron inmovilizados, mirándolo con silencioso odio y horror. "Así esta mejor. Nunca he visto un par igual de idiotas descerebrados. Aunque claro, eso no disculpa sus malas acciones. ¿Acaso de verdad creyeron que podrían salirse con la suya matándome? ¿Como iban a mantener al niño en silencio después me imagino?"

Él miro profundamente en sus ojos, y lo que vio le revolvió el estomago. Petunia, por lo menos, solo tenía imágenes de encierro y amenazas de hambruna. La imagen de Vernon de dos bultos siendo botados en un sitio de construcción cercano y cubiertos con cemento lo perturbo más. El salmón dio un salto levemente en la alfombra blanca, y ya no se movió.

Mirando al hombre, siseo, "¿Dos pájaros con un solo tiro? ¿Es así como lo imaginó? Jamás sucederá. Usted no tiene idea de las cosas que puedo hacerle, pero a diferencia suya, tengo un poco de decencia. Oh—no hemos sido presentados, ¿cierto? Soy el Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y usted es Vernon Dursley, ¿presumo?"

El rostro del hombre se puso pálido. Snape lucho por contener una sonrisa, y llamo, "Puede bajar ahora, Sr. Potter. Tengo la situación bajo control."

El chico bajo las escaleras lentamente, con ojos grandes y fijos en la desamparada pareja que yacía en el piso. "¿De donde salio el pez?" se pregunto. "¿Debería botarlo? Esta ensuciando toda la alfombra."

"Eso," Snape dijo fríamente, "es problema de los Dursley, no tuyo. Y nunca más lo será. Veras que no pueden hacer nada para lastimarnos. Y tu tío se ve bastante colorido, diría yo. Ese particular tono de color rosado –violeta se llama pardo rojizo_, _Sr. Potter. Es justo el tono que usted quiere lograr al hacer una poción llamada Regeneradora de piel. Que no se le olvide."

"Si señor," Harry respondió obediente._"Rosado rojizo,"_murmuro para si mismo, tratando de recordar la extraña palabra.

Un grito interrumpió la lección. "¡Mamá!" Dudley grito desde arriba. "¡Necesito mas helado!"

"Ah, si," dijo pensativo Snape, "el tercer miembro de la impía familia. Creo que debemos hacer que Dudler se una a nuestra reunión. Sr. Potter, vaya a buscar a su primo."

Harry respiro profundamente y subió corriendo las escaleras. Dudley todavía estaba mirando televisión, gruñendo con aprobación ante una explosión.

"¡Dudley!" Harry grito para llamar su atención. El saco los audífonos de una sus orejas y grito, "¡Dudley! Tus padres te quieren abajo."

Dudley se giro y entrecerró los ojos antes de empujarlo con fuerza. "¿Que estas haciendo aquí, fenómeno? Papá dijo que te habías ido para siempre."

"Bueno, no me he ido, ¡y quieren hablar contigo de inmediato!" el se agacho cuando Dudley le arrojo el control remoto, y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Dudley pesadamente bajo tras el, gritando, "¡Dame helado o lo lamentaras!"

Dudley iba a mitad de camino de la escalera cuando vio a Snape. Su mirada aburrida se agrando, cuando vio a sus padres, yaciendo inmóviles en el piso. Con un chillido, trato de darse la vuelta y correr, pero luego de un "¡Immobilus!" y un "¡Mobilicorpus!" se encontró abajo al lado de sus padres, con los ojos como platos.

"Dudley—puedo llamarte Dudley, ¿cierto?" pregunto Snape, con una sonrisa burlona. "Tus padres y yo—y el Sr. Potter también—" él inclino su cabeza en dirección a Harry—"sentimos que es tiempo que aprenda muchas cosas importantes de su historia familiar. Primero que todo, la magia es real. Es por eso que estas en el piso, incapaz de moverte. Yo hice eso. Soy un mago. Al igual que tu primo. Vine hoy, porque tu primo pronto comenzaras sus estudios en la mejor escuela de magia del mundo, Hogwarts. Tus padres parecen tener problemas con eso, pero que mal. El Sr. Potter es un mago y debe ser educado como le corresponde en su vida. Su madre—tu tía Lily-era una bruja y su padre un mago. Eran altamente respetados en el mundo mágico. Ellos no murieron en un accidente de coche, sino que fueron asesinados por un ser malvado llamado—" el se estremeció—"Lord Voldemort. Después que el malvado mago matara a tus tíos, el trato también de matar a tu primo, pero fallo y fue destruido. El Sr. Potter ahora es muy famoso en el mundo mágico, y fue ubicado con sus familia muggle para que no fuera molestado por acosadores de celebridades. Muggle quieres decir 'persona no-mágica,'" él explico condescendientemente. "Ustedes tres son muggles.

"Sin embargo, tu, tu madre y tu padre han fallado en asemejarse a una familia decente y normal. Ustedes atormentaron a un niño huérfano. El ha sido mal alimentado, abandonado y encerrado en una alacena. Dinero que legalmente le pertenece no ha sido usado para su beneficio. Por esos crímenes tus padres podrían ir a prisión muchos años. ¿Has escuchado el termino 'abuso infantil,' Dudley? Estoy seguro que los has echo. ¿Acaso lo asociaste con tu primo? bueno, debiste hacerlo. Tu maltrato de tu primo termina ahora. Cualquier acoso al Sr. Potter—" el dirigió una mirada amenazadora a los tres Dursley en turno—"para hoy, o habrán consecuencias. Consecuencias permanentes. El Sr. Potter ahora tiene su propia habitación—que antes era tu segunda habitación. Cualquier cosa allí es de el. Tu no lo insultaras, no lo molestaras, y no se lo ofrecerás a tus amigos para que lo golpeen."

Snape se detuvo, sintiéndose frustrado. Su Legilimencia hacia evidente que no estaba convenciendo a esas personas. Ellos estaban esperando que se marchara para castigar al niño. No se daban cuenta de que estaban equivocados: simplemente había rabia, miedo y resentimiento. Ellos habían tenido control sobre el chico tanto tiempo que veían su tratamiento hacia él como parte del orden natural de las cosas, como un monstruo que estaba tratando de domar. Era tiempo de tratar algo diferente.

_"¡Stupefy!"_al lanzar el hechizo en ellos, sus ojos se cerraron. Cansado, se dirigió a Harry. "Estoy enfermo de ellos. Echémosle otra mirada a tu habitación. Ellos se quedaran allí hasta que les quite el hechizo."

"¿Usted cree que ellos harán lo que les pidió?" Harry pregunto mientras subían las escaleras.

"Ello lo harán cuando termine con ellos. Me encargare de que estés seguro por la noche, y luego iré donde el director para contarle sobre tu situación. Quizás sea mejor que vivas en otro lado." Snape considero llevarse al chico directamente a Hogwarts, pero se sintió inquieto sobre eso. Dumbledore siempre había sido muy claro de que Potter necesitaba estar con su familia. Era posible que hubiera algo en la situación que Snape no sabía. "Te prometo que volveré en la mañana, y luego decidiremos que hacer."

Harry corrió hacia su nueva habitación y cuidadosamente se subió a su nueva cama. "¡Esto es genial!" dijo con una brillante sonrisa. "¡Mire! ¡Incluso tengo un closet!" el corrió hacia el closet y abrió la puerta.

"¡Uyyy!" el salto a aun lado para evitar la avalancha de juguetes, libros y ropas. Petunia, al parecer, había abarrotado el closet con los contenidos de la habitación. Una maleta también cayó y se abrió con el golpe. Un globo terráqueo, suelto de su pedestal, cayó al piso y rodó hasta chocar con la pared bajo la ventana.

Snape y Harry se miraron, y luego a todo el desparramo enfrente de ellos. Snape bufo, "Mujer estúpida. No se preocupe, Sr. Potter, ¡me encargare de esta basura!" el levanto su varita para hacerla desaparecer.

"¡Espere!" grito Harry. "¡Alguna de estas cosas están buenas! Usted dijo que todo en la habitación era mío, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto."

"Bueno, déjeme revisar. Mire, hay algunos libros aquí, y el planetario de Dudley que no quería, ¡y muchos Legos!" ansioso, comenzó a revisar la pila, sacando mas cosas del closet. "¡Hay una chaqueta de cuero aquí!" le dijo a Snape, muy emocionado. "la tía Petunia siempre tiraba la mejor ropa, ¡pero todavía no se llevaba esta ultima!" Harry le mostró a Snape una chaqueta casi nueva de cuero, y pidió, "¿usted cree que pudiera encoger algo mas de ropa para mi como hizo antes? ¿Por favor, profesor?"

Snape hizo una mueca y asintió, "Supongo. Pero no hoy. Debo regresar a Hogwarts y reportarme con el director. Quiero que saques las cosas que necesites de la alacena y te prepares para dormir. Aprovecha de traerte un vaso de agua. Porque antes que me vaya, encerrare a los Dursley en sus dormitorios por la noche y me asegurare de que duerman hasta tarde mañana. Pondré protecciones en tu habitación para que no puedan venir a molestarte. Deberás estar vestido y listo antes de las siete, porque volveré a esa hora. No le abras la puerta a nadie excepto a mi. ¿Quedo completamente claro?"

"¡Como el cristal señor!" Harry luego le dijo, "No tengo reloj."

"Hay uno en la habitación de huéspedes. Puedes tomarlo prestado por esta noche."

Mientras el chico recolectaba sus pertenencias y se duchaba—"¡usando tanta agua caliente como quisiera!"—Snape se encargo de preparar las cosas que no quería que el chico viera. El despertó a Petunia, y saco la ubicación de los documentos del seguro social del chico y cualquier información relevante directamente de su mente. Aturdiéndola nuevamente, el ubico los documentos apropiados y luego saco ochenta libras de la billetera de Vernon. Dumbledore quizás no estaría de acuerdo con la maldición Imperius, pero Snape tenia pociones en sus bodegas que servirían casi tan bien mañana.

_Visitaremos el banco, y le conseguiremos al chico más ropa muggle—_

"¡Estoy listo para acostarme ahora, señor!" grito el niño dijo con voz clara.

"Iré de inmediato," Snape le respondió. Rápidamente llevo al viejo Dursley a su habitación, y a Dudley a la suya. El pago las luces y la insoportable televisión. El les quito los hechizos aturdidores solo para aplicar un hechizo Morpheus en ellos para que durmieran por doce horas.

Cerrando las puertas, se dirigió a encontrar a Potter, bien limpio y sonriendo, sentando en medio de su recompensa.

"Necesitas descansar, Sr. Potter," Snape le dijo. "Tuviste un día ocupado, y mañana será lo mismo."

"¡No se si puedo dormir!" dijo Harry. "¡Esto es tan genial! ¿De verdad volverá mañana, señor? _¿Lo promete?"_

Snape levanto su varita, y dijo, "Yo, Severus Snape, juro por mi magia que regresare mañana. ¿Estas satisfecho ahora?"

"¡Si señor! ¿Me puedo quedar despierto un rato mas?"

"No. ve a acostarte. ¿Pusiste la alarma?"

"Para las seis, señor. Quiero levantarme y encargarme de mis cosas en la mañana."

"Muy bien. Tus familiares no despertaran hasta después de las ocho. Espérame a las siete. ¿Y que dije sobre abrir la puerta?"

"Solo si es usted."

"Esta bien." El le hizo un gesto hacia la cama, y el chico se acostó rápidamente, subiendo las mantas hasta su barbilla.

"¡Tengo sabanas de verdad!" le dijo a Snape.

"Las tienes." Snape le lanzo un hechizo a la puerta y luego de un momento de duda, a la ventana. Ningún muggle podría entrar través de ellas, y a menos guiado directamente hacia ellas, ningún muggle se daría cuenta de su existencia. Él vio al niño mirándolo intensamente, repitiendo las encantaciones en voz baja. Él premió su atención con una agria sonrisa, y apago la luz.

Harry dijo suavemente, "Buenas noches, Profesor Snape. ¡Muchas gracias!"

"Buenas noches Sr. Potter. Duerma bien, y—feliz cumpleaños."

El cerró la puerta dejando atrás la oscura habitación, y lanzo un hechizo escudo a ella. Ahora los muggles ni siquiera podrían golpearla, incluso si la notaban. Sintiendo que había echo todo lo posible para proteger al hijo de Lily por el momento, se apareció silenciosamente hasta las puertas de Hogwarts.

Harry se mantuvo despierto durante un tiempo, sonriendo en la oscuridad, disfrutando la suavidad del colchón bajo su cuerpo. El creyó, por primera ves desde que podía recordar, que tenía un futuro que valía la pena vivir.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

Capitulo 8

Snape marcho a Hogwarts en alas de justa indignación. Las grandes puertas se abrieron de golpe. Filch venia corriendo, con la boca abierta, y luego se alejo al ver el rostro del Maestro de Pociones. La Sra. Norris maúllo y se alejo hacia la seguridad. Snape ignoro a ambos igualmente, preocupado en su destino.

Subiendo un tramo de escaleras, luego otro. Por un pasillo sin fin. Otro tramo de escaleras trato de detenerlo, y le lanzo una llamarada de fuego azul. Y le obedeció dócilmente. El estaba haciendo bastante ruido, pero sencillamente no le importaba. Fue cuando iba ascendiendo el ultimo tramo de las largas escaleras cuando se dio cuanta que alguien estaba llamando su nombre.

"¡Severus! ¡Detente!" McGonagall iba corriendo tras el, las faldas de su tunica levantada. "¡Detente! ¿Que sucedió? ¡Severus!" ella movió su varita y una pared de piedra bloqueo su camino. Snape casi se queda sin cerebro al tratar de no chocar con ella. Se detuvo de golpe y maldijo viciosamente.

"¡Severus!" la subdirectora se aferro el costado, respirando entrecortadamente. "¿Que sucedió? ¿Harry esta bien?"

Snape considero hacer explotar la transfigurada pared en mil pedazos, pero sabía que solo haría las cosas peores. El se giro hacia la sorprendida bruja, gruñendo.

"¡No! ¡Las cosas no están bien! ¿Tú sabes lo que esos malditos muggles le han estado haciendo todos estos años? ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste? _Me pregunto_si el maldito Albus sabía, y si lo hacia, ¡tendrá que responderme!"

Ella le agarro un hombro y lo forzó a que la mirara. "¿Harry esta lastimado?"

La cruda mirada de dolor surcando su rostro lo compuso. Esto no era culpa de ella, bueno no completamente. Ella igual debió haber visitado al chico.

"Él paso los últimos diez años como un elfo domestico," le dijo directamente. "Se le permitía ir a la escuela, pero era castigado si se atrevía a superar al matón de su primo. Él cocina y limpia y es usado como un esclavo en el jardín: todo por mínimas raciones, la ropa usada de su primo, y el _privilegio_-" bufo en su horrorizado rostro "-de que le permitieran dormir en el piso de la alacena bajo las escaleras junto con las cubetas y las arañas. Antes de hoy, nunca había tenido ropas que le quedaran bien, o un trozo de pastel que no hubiera sido rescatado del basurero, o una verdadera conversación con un adulto que le deseara bien. Mi llegada enojo tanto a los muggles que trataron de dispararnos a nuestra llegada. El tío muggle ha querido deshacerse del chico por años, de la forma más directa, pero no se atrevía. Hoy estuvo demasiado cerca."

"¿Y tu lo dejaste allí?" Minerva pregunto, horrorizada.

"Los muggles están en sus habitaciones bajo un hechizo Morpheus. El chico esta en su nueva habitación, la que era la segunda habitación de su primo bien protegido. No quiero que Albus descarte lo que tengo que decir. No podía arriesgarme a traer al chico a Hogwarts con una promesa de seguridad, solo para que Albus lo mande de vuelta donde esos monstruos. Voy a volver a Privet Drive mañana temprano, debo hablar con Albus ahora. ¿Esta en su oficina?"

"Si-eso creo" ella desapareció la muralla de piedra, y comenzó a caminara su lado. "¡Voy contigo-!"

"Bien." Gruño el. "Quiero un testigo. Si el viejo siquiera _piensa_ en lanzarme un obliviate, lo lamentara."

"-¡E iré contigo a ver a Harry en la mañana!"

"Como gustes. También quiero un testigo allí. ¡Y llevare una cámara!"

"¿Una escopeta?" pregunto Albus, completamente sorprendido. "¿Como te encargaste de eso?"

Snape le dio a McGonagall una leve inclinación de cabeza. "Puedo no haber sido tu mejor estudiante, pero tengo algo de habilidad en Transfiguración. La escopeta se convirtió en un hermoso salmón. Dursley quedo completamente perdido."

"Oh, ¡bien echo, Severus!" Minerva dijo entusiasmada, casi aplaudiendo. "Plateado y largo. ¡Excelente elección!" ella lo miro fijamente y pregunto, "¿Lograste animarlo?"

"Se movió de forma bastante realista. Incluso olía a pez."

Su antigua maestra asintió. "Definitivamente eso ameritaría un Excede Expectativas. ¡Bien echo!"

"Si," Dumbledore accedió ausente, "Bien echo, Severus. ¡Muy bien echo! ¿Pero que le hiciste a los Dursley para que tomaran tan drástica medida?"

Minerva apretó los labios hasta casi desaparecer. "No culpes a la victima, Albus. Tú siempre haces eso."

"¿De verdad? Simplemente quería decir que Severus a veces puede-me comprendes, querido muchacho-afectara la gente de mala manera."

"Yo los prive de su esclavo y de su chivo expiatorio," Snape respondió secamente. "Ellos no estaban complacidos. Y les dije que sus días de descuido y abuso se habían acabado."

"¡Abuso es una acusación muy seria, Severus! Sin pruebas-"

"Tengo todas las pruebas que necesito y que tu puedas requerir. Yo mismo vi la alacena bajo las escaleras donde el chico dormía durante todos estos años -"

"Quizás son muy pobres, Severus-una casa apequeña-"

"Son una familia de clase media. Su casa tiene cuatro dormitorios. Uno es de los Dursleys, el otro es una habitación de huéspedes que se utiliza un par de veces al año como mucho, el otro es la habitación de su hijo, y el último y mas pequeño también es de su hijo. El ahí mantiene sus juguetes rotos y las cosas que ya no ocupa. Se trata de un acto deliberado de maldad. El Sr. Potter cocina para ellos, y lo ha echo desde muy temprana edad. Él, sin embargo, esta delgadísimo-es pequeño para su edad, y muestra signos de desnutrición. Él necesitara un completo examen físico cuando llegue a Hogwarts, y necesitara una dieta suplementaria especial para que mejore completamente. El ha sido diariamente abusado verbalmente y a veces golpeado. Considerándolo todo, los Dursley han echo todo los posible para hacerlo sentir indigno y fenómeno. Ese es el nombre que utilizan al referirse a el. 'Fenómeno.'" Snape sintió una enojada satisfacción al ver el ceño fruncido por la preocupación de Albus y la indignación de Minerva. "Si, ellos le enseñaron a su hijo a llamarlo así y a referirse de esa manera sobre el enfrente de su banda de amigotes. También encontré una pila de palabras que no se decían en voz alta pero se pensaban. El niño a aprendido a pensar de si mismo así. También fue usada para describirá su padres además de-inútiles, fenómenos sin dinero, ¡muertos en un accidente de carro causado por que iban ebrios!"

"¡Detente!" Minerva movió su mano en gesto de negación. "¡Esto es demasiado horrible! ¡Espero que le hayas dado a esos muggles un buen susto! ¡Ese pobre niño no puede quedarse allí otra noche!"

"Considere traerlo a Hogwarts de inmediato," admitió Snape, "pero pensé que era mejor discutir contigo primero una mejor ubicación, antes de arrastrar al chico de lugar en lugar y completamente desorientarlo. Cuando le pregunte al niño cual de las habitaciones desocupadas quería para él para pasar la noche, él demostró cierta modestia al escoger la mas pequeña. Le pedí a Petunia que la limpiara y la preparara para su sobrino. Ella amontono todos los cachureos de la habitación en el closet, pero por lo menos el niño tendrá una cama para dormir, ¡por primera vez en su vida! Los Dursley dormirán hasta pasada las ocho de la mañana, yo protegí el dormitorio del niño completamente. Le prometí ir a las siete mañana y llevarlo a un lugar definitivo."

"Quizás debería ir yo," dijo Dumbledore, con un suspiro de pesar, "Para explicarle a Harry porque se quedara con sus tíos hasta que sea mayor de edad."

Hubo un horrible y choqueado silencio. Luego ambos profesores explotaron, las dos voces protestaron en conjunto

"-¡De verdad, Albus! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Deberíamos ir a buscarlo de inmediato!"

"-¡Él no se quedara allí, director! ¡Y yo iré mañana! ¡Lo jure por mi magia! ¿Acaso quiere que me convierta en un squib?"

Dumbledore levanto una mano para silenciarlos. Después de un desconcertado momento, se lo permitieron.

El les dijo con gravedad, "Harry solo puede estar seguro donde la sangre de su madre reside. Como ultimo acto en su vida, Lily utilizo Antigua Magia Sanguínea para proteger a su amado hijo. Esta magia a su vez ha lanzado poderosas protecciones sanguíneas sobre el numero cuatro de Privet Drive. Voldemort y sus seguidores no pueden atacar a Harry allí, pero solo mientras él llame a la residencia de los Dursley hogar."

Minerva lo miro escéptica. Snape lo miro sin creerle nada.

El director continuo pese a su reacción. "Harry puede estar seguro allí, y solo allí. Él debe llamar esa casa su hogar, y debe regresar cada verano donde sus familiares sanguíneos para que el amor familiar recargue las protecciones. Ubicarlo en otro lugar seria jugar con su vida."

Hubo otra breve pausa.

Entonces Snape miro a Dumbledore sin pestañear, y dijo con frialdad, "Ya, enserio. Déjate de jugar

"¿Disculpa?" el gran idiota estaba asombrado.

"Me escuchaste. No te creo. Nunca he escuchado de protecciones sanguíneas que se comporten de esa manera. Nunca he escuchado de protecciones sanguíneas que deban ser recargadas por muggles. Las protecciones sanguíneas solo deben ser recargadas una vez cada generación, no continuamente. ¿Como puedo dejarte las cosas mas claras? _Yo no te creo_. La protección de Lily es supuestamente posible, aunque muchas otras brujas han muerto protegiendo a sus hijos. Yo puedo creer que haya sido creado por el gran amor de ella por su hijo, pero no me digas que esas protecciones pueden ser afectadas por su hermana muggle y su sobrino muggle. Ninguno de ellos tiene la magia requerida para alimentar ese tipo de protecciones, y ninguno de ellos siente algo semejante al amor por el hijo de Lily o por ella misma."

"Te aseguro que todo es completamente verdadero," Dumbledore declaro con arrogancia.

"Albus-" Minerva dijo en tono de advertencia.

Snape levanto su voz. "No creo ni una palabra de eso. _'¿El poder del amor familiar?' P_otter de seguro no siente amor por su llamada _familia. _Me sorprende que no los odie lo suficiente como para haberlos matado con magia accidental. Y los Dursley-Dudley apenas se refiere a el como humano. A lo más, es un despreciado sirviente y una conveniente bolsa de golpes. Petunia quizás antes amaba a Lily, pero hace mucho tiempo que no. Ahora todo lo que queda es resentimiento y amargura, y una fea clase de superioridad por que ella vivió y su hermana murió dejando a su hijo indefenso. Ella odia a Potter-realmente lo odia. A ella le da placer frustrarlo, matarlo de hambre, humillarlo y mostrarle lo inútil que es y que ella lo ve como una _perdida de espacio_."

"Severus-muchacho-" Dumbledore protesto con tristeza.

Snape continuo sin piedad, "Ella odia muchas cosas, comenzando con su vida. Oh si, eche una mirada a la retorcida mente de Petunia Evans. Ella no es tan estúpida o ciega como aparenta. Ella sabe que su marido es un animal furioso. Ella sabe que su hijo es un obeso matón sin cerebro ni encanto. Ella se siente atrapada en un matrimonio al cual accedió solo para superar a Lily, que se caso justo al salir de la escuela. Así que Petunia atrapo al primero que se cruzo en su camino, y logro tener un hijo antes que su hermana. Fue una victoria inútil, claro, porque al ganar sacrifico todos sus sueños y esperanzas-su apasionado deseo de ir a la universidad, su secreta ambición de adentrarse en el servicio diplomático-y ahora no tiene nada mas que mostrar que una casa obsesivamente limpia en los suburbios, un marido que ella encuentra repulsivo, y un hijo que es una completa decepción. Torturar a Harry es en realidad la parte culminante de su vida."

"Unos cuantos deberes-" objetó Dumbledore. McGonagall siseo enojada.

La voz de Snape subió de tono. "¡Tú no estas escuchándome, Albus! El otro chico no hace nada_._ Si tu crees que Draco Malfoy es malcriado, es por que no has conocido a Dudley Dursley. ¡Él tiene dos habitaciones, Albus! _¡Dos habitaciones!_ –mientras que Potter duerme en una sucia colchoneta en el piso de la alacena. Él es animado a lastimar a su primo-felicitado por golpearlo-y sus mentitas son automáticamente la verdad. Tú afirmas que estas supuestas protecciones mantienen al chico a salvo, pero éstas equivocado. Él no esta a salvo de su _familia,_ Albus. Uno de estos días, probablemente lo mataran. Tienes suerte de que no lo consiguieran esta noche."

"Difícilmente pienso-"

"¡Y ahí lo tienes! ¡Tú no piensas! Tú adoras pretender que todos están llenos de buenos sentimientos y nobles intenciones, pero esa creencia desaparece enfrentada a todo lo que has vivido durante todos tus años. No dijo que los Dursleys normalmente planearían un homicidio a sangre fría. Lo que probablemente sucedería seria un 'trágico accidente.' Vernon apretaría la garganta del chico _un poco mas fuerte_ de lo habitual, o Petunia le golpearía en la cabeza con la sartén _con un poco mas fuerza_ que en el pasado- si, Minerva, vi sus memorias de eso, y lo disfrutaba mucho- o la bestia de su primo lo empujaría _un poco mas fuerte_ cuando este en las escaleras. Todo el mundo estará muy triste, y al niño no le servirá malditamente de nada, porque de todas formas estará muerto."

Dumbledore miro a Snape con ojos brillando con aprobación. "Severus, ¿te importa el chico?"

"¿Como te atreves?" Snape se puso de pie, echando chispas. "¿Como te atreves a burlarte de mi juramento para proteger al hijo de Lily? Como te atreves a manipular esta conversación alejándola del punto principal-que es que el chico no puede seguir viviendo con esos muggles, o morirá. Él no esta seguro allí, y debe tener un hogar mejor."

"Sin embargo, Harry debe continuar viviendo con los Dursley," Dumbledore respondió calmadamente.

McGonagall dijo molesta, "Albus! ¡Esa es una locura! ¿Como en buena conciencia puedes dejar al niño allí para que sufra? Él podría venir a Hogwarts. Estoy segura de que no nos causaría problemas. Muchas familias mágicas querrían recibirlo -"

"Exacto."

Snape esta hirviendo. "Entonces elige una de ellas. Pon al chico con uno de tus favoritos Gryffindors si debes hacerlo, pero aléjalo de esos muggles." Él reconsidero. "O déjalo que venga aquí. Él no es un mal chico. Lo suficiente dispuesto para aprender y feliz de tener por fin la oportunidad."

"¿No mucho como James Potter, Severus?"

"¡En serio, Albus!" Minerva exclamo furiosa.

Snape miro con desprecio al director de cabello blanco. "Estoy encantado de decir de que no se parece para nada. ¿Y como podría ser? El chico no tiene memoria de su padre. Hay poco parecido aparte del cabello. Un niño inocente, sin la arrogancia o vanidad de su padre. Se parece mucho a su madre. Muy curioso, muy ansioso de comenzar su estudios. Si. Déjalo venir aquí. Minerva tiene razón al decir que el no causaría problemas."

"Mis amigos," suspiro Dumbledore. "Si solo fuera tan fácil. Desafortunadamente, no tengo el derecho como ustedes sugieren. Si yo fuera lo suficientemente imprudente para intentarlo, se enterarían, y el joven Harry pagaría el precio. Primero que nada, yo no soy su guardián legal."

"Bueno, ¿entonces quien es?" McGonagall pregunto bruscamente.

"Saben, no creo que actualmente tenga uno. Los Potter no dejaron instrucciones en su testamento aparte de darle la tutela a Sirius Black en caso de sus muertes. Eso," dijo, "obviamente esta fuera de discusión. Lo puse con sus familiares mas cercanos, porque nadie se atrevería a cuestionar el derecho de sangre."

"¡Entonces pídele a alguien que actúe como tutor!" lo urgió McGonagall. "¡Hazlo tu mismo!"

Dumbledore no respondió. Después de un momento de silencio, murmuro, "Nuestro mundo cree tanto en el poder de la sangre. Define toda nuestra vida. Los lazos de sangre lo son todo. Si alguien tratara de clamar a Harry Potter- y yo no soy una excepción- esa petición seria desafiada casi de inmediato por aquellos con las relaciones sanguíneas mas cercanas al chico."

Otro silencio, mientras la gente en la habitación comenzaba a revisar el árbol geológico del chico en sus cabezas. Dumbledore marcaba las posibilidades con mucha gravedad. "James Potter era el hijo único de un hijo único de un hijo único. No hay tíos Potter o tías o primos. La madre de James, como tú sabes, Minerva, fue tu vieja amiga Lydia McKinnon. Su único hermano y toda su familia fueran masacrados por Voldemort. Eso deja al abuelo de James, que se caso-" el levanto las cejas, esperando la respuesta.

Snape se rehúso a hablar. McGonagall aclaro su garganta. "Dorea Black." Su expresión adquirió un aspecto preocupado.

"Exactamente," Dumbledore reconoció sombrío. "Los familiares de sangre mas cercanos al joven Harry en el mundo mágico son las hermanas Black. Aunque claro son solo primos en tercer grado, pero sin duda las que tienen la mejor posibilidad de aceptar. Felizmente, Bellatrix Lestrange no es elegible por su estadía en Azkaban-"

"Andromeda Tonks," Snape dijo inseguro, "es considerada una mujer agradable-"

"Si le ofreciera Harry a Andromeda y a su marido nacidomuggle Ted, de inmediato serian desafiados por Narcissa y su marido sangrepura Lucius. Si el caso llegara ante el Wizengamot-cosa que sin duda sucedería-¿Quién crees que triunfaría? ¿La naturaleza agradable de Andromeda Tonks, o la influencia o la inmensa fortuna de Lucius Malfoy? Mejor me pides que le entregue al chico a Lucius de una vez. Así que debes disculpar mi bien intencionada fabula sobre la protección de sangre de Lily dependiente de sus familiares muggle. La protección sanguínea parece ser bastante real, y es esencial que el niño sea alejado de ciertos elementos de nuestro mundo."

Después de un momento, Snape gruño, "Puedes decir lo que quieras sobre Lucius, pero no matara al chico de hambre o lo encerrara en una alacena. Él no es como su padre Abraxas, después de todo. El probablemente seria demasiado indulgente. Ser el guardián del Niño-Que-Vivió solo aumentaría su prestigio. Difícilmente mataría a alguien tan valioso."

"¡Oh, Severus!" gruño McGonagall.

"Quizás tienes razón," Dumbledore dijo ligeramente. "Pero un guardián mágico puede hacer todo tipo de cosas a su protegido, y muchas de ellas serian indetectables. Difícilmente creo que ir de excesiva severidad a excesiva indulgencia estaría en los mejores intereses del niño. Y entonces, Harry estaría expuesto a las ideas mas duras de los sangrepura. ¿Te gustaría que describiría a su madre como una sangresucia?' ¿Te gustaría que aprendiera a hablar de ella de esa manera? ¿Tú crees que al joven Draco le gustaría compartir a sus padres con alguien diariamente? ¿Acaso no encontraría Harry vivir con el similar a estar bajo el dominio de su primo muggle? Y por supuesto, como sabiamente dices, siempre esta la posibilidad de un ' accidente trágico ' que no seria culpa de nadie."

"Acepto tu punto sobre los Malfoys," accedió Snape, "pero él no puede seguir donde esta."

"Debe hacerlo. Hablare con los Dursley, si es necesario, y les aconsejare que traten al niño mejor."

Al final de su paciencia, Snape grito, "¡Ellos no te escucharan!" el se paso una mano por su cabellos, frustrado con la conversación. "_¿Hablar con ellos_? ¡Es como hablar con una pared! ¡Son estúpidos y maliciosos y piensan que pueden salirse con la suya! Y aun peor, ellos creen que tiene derecho a lastimar al chico-incluso robaron su dinero del gobierno muggle y lo gastaron en su propio hijo. ¡No lo aceptare! ¿Porque el niño no puede vivir en una de sus casas? No tendrías que decirle a nadie. Podríamos encontrar a una ama de llaves o un cuidador y pedirles un Juramento de Silencio-"

"Harry no tiene una casa propia," Dumbledore dijo tranquilamente. "Al momento del ataque, James y Lily estaban escondidos en mi casa de campo en el Valle de Godric."

"Espera, Albus," objeto Minerva. "Los Potter eran dueños de una hermosa mansión en Norfolk. ¡La visite muchas veces! ¡Tenia una cabaña de casa en Caithness y una casa de verano en Francia! La idea de Severus tiene merito. ¿Que quieres decir con que no tiene una casa propia?"

"Solo eso. Harry Potter no tiene donde ir. La última guerra dreno los recursos de todos, y James hizo más que su parte. Hubo muchos años donde él solo fue el completo soporte de la orden del fénix, y claro ni el ni Lily podían buscar empleo. Había agentes para financiar, casas seguras que rentar, objetos difíciles de obtener, e información que comprar. Rescates y deudas fueron pagados. James vendió la casa de verano a una familia francesa-los Delacours-y la cabaña de caza fue demolida y el terreno vendido para construir casas muggle."

"¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamo McGonagall.

"¿Y la mansión?" Snape pregunto con urgencia. "Note que en Gringotts la bóveda del niño solo tenia lo suficiente para sus años de escuela-¡y solo oro! ¿Las herencias familiares se mantienen en la mansión?"

"No sabría decirles," Dumbledore se encogió de hombros, "pero si lo están, no están al alcance de Harry."

McGonagall estaba indignada. "¡James no puede haber vendido la mansión! ¡Estaba heredada mágicamente! ¡El no habría podido vender algo que ha estado en la familia Potter por mas de _setecientos años!"_

"Mi querida Minerva," Dumbledore dijo tratando de calmarla, "James y Lily tenían vistas muy modernas de las herencias, y no eran sentimentales sobre cosas materiales cuando se estaba en plena guerra."

"¿Que es lo que estas diciendo?" ella pregunto con fiereza.

"Tienes razón al decir que no podía vender la mansión. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de la guerra necesitaban dinero seriamente. Bueno, la verdad es que James _arrendó _la mansión a Celestina Warbeck, y recibió una gran suma por eso."

Snape se sentía enfermo. "¿Por cuanto tiempo la arrendó?"

"Noventa y nueve años. Con suerte, volver a las manos Potter eventualmente."

"¿El dinero se fue?" pregunto McGonagall, horrorizada.

"La mayor parte," dijo Dumbledore. "Harry tendrá que trabajar para subsistir. Pero claro que eso será en el futuro. Por ahora, él tiene una suma adecuada para comprar sus libros y cualquier bagatela que un escolar desee."

Snape insistió desesperado. "Debe haber otras cosa-joyas, libros y artefactos mágicos. Quizás los Potter los llevaron con ellos cuando se escondieron. ¡Por Merlín, Albus! ¡Lily tenia un anillo de bodas! ¿Donde diablos esta?"

"Cálmate, Severus." Le ordeno el director. "Cuando el cuerpo de Lily fue encontrado, ella no tenia su anillo, y ni ella ni James tenían sus varitas. Después de la desaparición de Voldemort todo tipo de personas ingreso a la casa. Probablemente se llevaron muchas cosas. Y del resto, no se nada. Probablemente muchas cosas siguen en la mansión y te confortara saber que esas cosas no pueden ser sacadas de la casa por nadie mas que un Potter. James me dio algunas cosas para que las guardara, y se las pasare a Harry cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor para apreciarlas. Quizás había algunas cosas en la casa, pero era mía para disponer de ella. Y como les dije, los Potter solo la estaban usando para esconderse. Poco después de que ellos murieran, deje que el Ministerio la sellara y se convirtió en un santuario."

McGonagall dijo energéticamente, "Entonces creo que deberíamos ir allá _pronto _y llevar a cabo una búsqueda exhaustiva. Diría que por la explosión y el clima debe haber un daño considerable, pero quizás hay cosas escondidas en closets o cajones que son por derecho del niño."

"No puedo creerlo," dijo Snape, sintiéndose mareado. "¿Todo el dinero se fue? ¿Ellos acabaron una completa fortuna antes de cumplir veintidós?"

"La Guerra es un asunto bastante caro, mi muchacho," Dumbledore confeso con tristeza. "Puedes revisar todos los registros pertinentes, si lo deseas. La herencia de James no se compara con los recursos de gente como los Malfoy o los Lestrange. El oro fluía como el agua."

"¡Y es el niño quien paga el precio!" gruño Snape. "¡No me sonrías, director! ¡No seas condescendiente conmigo! ¡Te digo que no permitiré que el niño sea arrogado a los lobos! ¡Eso no sucederá!"

"¡Severus, mi muchacho, te dijo que no hay otra opción!"

Snape comenzó a pasearse inquieto, murmurando medio para si mismo. "Tengo ofertas, sabes. El director de la academia Golden Gate me escribió para preguntarme si consideraría cambiarme. El Archicanciller de la Universidad Miskatonic quería reclutarme para su Instituto de Estudios Avanzados-"

Dumbledore se puso de pie y declaro, "¡Severus! ¡No te llevaras al niño fuera del país! ¡Te lo prohíbo!"

"¡Piérdete! ¡Hare lo que desee! ¡Y deseo que el niño viva hasta la adultez!"

Manos se movieron hacia varitas. Pero antes que pudieran sacarlas, hubo un golpe y chispas rojas, mientras Minerva McGonagall apoyaba su varita en el escritorio.

"¡Deténganse!" grito. "¡Paren estas posturas ridículas! ¡Escúchenme! Quizás hay una manera de mantener al chico a salvo y técnicamente bajo el techo de su familia."

Snape la miro con resentimiento, con el rostro completamente pálido. "Es imposible. No puedes hablar enserio."

"_Es _posible, si ambos se sientan y me escuchan."

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse, y sonrío dulcemente a su antigua alumna. "Soy todo oídos, querida."


	9. Capitulo 9

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

Capitulo 9

Harry despertó antes del amanecer. Él había dormido sin interrupciones durante toda la noche, despertando por la extraña sensación de suavidad bajo él y demasiado espacio a su alrededor. Claramente no era una sensación desagradable, pero era extraña. A las cinco y media, estaba arrodillado en su cama, mirando el amanecer desde la ventana de su habitación. Pudo verlo como nunca antes. Había sido extraño, no tener que buscar en la oscuridad sus anteojos, ni tener que ponérselos con cuidado, con miedo de que pidieran desarmarse. ¡Todo estaba tan claro! Inclusive podía leer la letra pequeña de una de las cajas de juegos de Dudley: _"Ítem de colección para mayores de 14."_ ¡También podía ver las cosas a lo lejos! Podía incluso leer el letrero de la esquina:**"Camino Wisteria."**Si miraba para abajo de su ventana, podía ver claramente las hortensias, azules y rosadas mezcladas. Él abrió la ventana, y respiro el fragrante aroma de pasto recién cortado y verano. El ángulo lanzaba sombras en las blancas paredes. De su habitación. Parecía demasiado grande para él, incluso con todas las cosas amontonadas en el piso de madera.

A continuación, tuvo el placer de hacer su-_propia—_cama. Acomodo las esquinas de la manera precisa, estiro la manta, y acomodo la almohada para que quedara de la mejor manera posible. Luego se paro y miro un trabajo bien echo. El Profesor Snape vería que Harry merecía tener la habitación por la que el Profesor había luchado. El Profesor le prometió que vendría a las siete. Harry se estremeció al pensar en lo que sucedería si él no venia. Luego decidió alejar sus miedos. Él estaba en su nueva habitación. Nada de esto era un sueño. El Profesor Snape había desafiado a los Dursley, no una, sino dos veces. Él no les temía, y Harry no vio ninguna razón por la cual no confiar en su palabra. ¡Él solo deseaba que ya fueran las siete!

¿Debería ponerse la ropa de ayer? Era la única que le quedaba buena, pero había una mancha de chocolate en la polera, y los pantalones estaban un poco arrugados, aunque Harry los había doblado cuidadosamente la noche anterior. Aunque claro, si se ponía otra cosa, quizás el Profesor Snape podría encogerla por él, ¡y entonces tendría dos set de ropa buena! Él reviso entre la gastada ropa interior gris, escogió la mejor, y guardo la otra cuidadosamente en un cajón. ¡No había razón para que el Profesor viera eso! Sus calcetines también estaban bastante horribles. Aunque quizás la ropa interior y los calcetines no eran demasiado costosos. Quizás podía dejar algo de dinero para comprarse nuevos. ¡Quizás también verdaderos piyamas! Quizás en Gringotts podía conseguir que el cambiaran algo de su dinero mágico por dinero normal, y podría comprarse todo tipo de cosas que siempre había querido. ¿Los magos manejaban bicicletas?

¡Pero habían tantas cosas aquí! Harry escogió una de las mejores poleras del closet, unos pantalones caquis como los del Profesor. Se los afirmaría con el cinturón que le había arreglado el profesor, y luego considero sus opciones.

El Profesor Snape le había dicho que no le abriera la puerta a nadie excepto a él. También había dicho que los Dursley estaban encerrados, y dormirían hasta las ocho. ¿Quizás significaba que no le abriera la puerta a nadie que estuviera afuera de ella? Harry quería ir al baño, lavarse los dientes, y tomarse un vaso de agua. Él se acerco a la puerta y escucho atentamente. Él pudo oír a Dudley y al tío Vernon roncando. Nada parecía moverse en el pasillo o abajo. Él siempre podía saber si la tía Petunia estaba levantada, porque las pantuflas que usaba tenían unos pequeños tacones que resonaban con las baldosas de la cocina, y pese a ser una mujer tan delgada no era particularmente ligera al caminar. De todas formas ella jamás se levantaba al amanecer. Él miro otra vez los preciosos colores del cielo. Los Dursley no sabían lo que se perdían.

Si iba rápido y en silencio no habría ningún problema. _Mamá habría ido,_ Harry se dijo a si mismo. ¡_ElProfesor Snape dijo que ella no le temía a nada!_ Harry giro la perilla cuidadosamente, y abrió la puerta. Él echo una ojeada, a ambos lados del pasillo. Las puertas de los dormitorios estaban cerradas. Si no abría el agua a toda su capacidad, no haría casi nada de ruido. Iría descalzo, y eso lo volvería tan silencioso como el mismísimo Profesor Snape.

Él entro al baño rápidamente, vanagloriándose de su libertad. ¡El primero en el baño hoy! No teniendo que esperar con la vejiga a punto de explotar, hasta que la tía Petunia le abriera la puerta de su alacena. Él sonrío feliz, disfrutando del lujo de tener todo el tiempo que quería en el baño. Lavándose las manos con agua caliente y bastante jabón, el observo su reflejo en el espejo.

Él se veía diferente sin anteojos. Parecía un niño nuevo. ¡Se sentía como un niño nuevo!

"Así será," susurro. "Soy un mago, ¡voy a ir a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! tengo y tengo una varita mágica."

El niño de ojos verdes mirándolo en el espejo estuvo de acuerdo con cada palabra. Él le hizo muecas a Harry mientras se cepillaba los dientes con pasta dental. Sonriendo nuevamente, dejo correr el agua hasta que se enfrío, y luego lleno su vaso hasta el borde. Cuidadosamente, camino de puntillas hasta su habitación, y cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido. _¡Si!_

El comenzó a separar los tesoros de la basura. Los libros fueron fáciles de revisar, y Harry los apilo ordenadamente en una esquina. Había todo tipo de libros que le gustaría leer-algunos que ya había leído en la escuela-y algunos que no le interesaban, como _Guía para criadores de perros_, un regalo de cumpleaños para Dudley de la tía Marge. Los libros que él sabía que nunca querría fueron en una pila diferente. Él le había prometido al Profesor Snape leer el libro que le regalo por su cumpleaños primero, pero después él leería _La isla del tesoro_ y _El enigma de las arenas_ además de _Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes. _También había un diccionario estudiantil, que no era muy interesante, pero podría ayudarlo con las tareas. Obedientemente, Harry decido dejarlo en el montón para "guardar".

Algunos de los equipos deportivos también fueron fáciles de separar. Las cosa que requerían una gran área al exterior como el set de cróquet y la red de badminton obviamente no le servirían. Al igual que las rotas raquetas de tenis y los astillados bates de cricket y patines de hielo. Eso hizo que Harry meneara la cabeza. ¿Que había estado _pensando_ la tía Petunia_? _Había todo tipos de cosas inflables desinfladas. Había ametralladoras de juguete rotas que antiguamente parpadeaban y hacían sonidos "reales". Había maquetas que no tenían piezas y piezas que no tenían instrucciones y algún tipo de arena de colores que Harry no sabia de donde provenía. Había un microscopio de verdad, que hizo que Harry se entusiasmara, pero que no tenía lentes. Él suspiro y lo hizo a un lado.

A Harry le gustaban bastante los Legos, pero nunca había tenido mucha oportunidad de jugar con ellos. Dudley tenía cajas y cajas de ellos. Algunos de los nuevos tenían verdaderos motores para que las cosas se pudieran mover. Algunos de los set estaban esparcidos, y algunas de las piezas mas grandes rotas, pero aquí había suficiente para horas y horas de diversión. Harry junto todos los Legos en un gran contenedor, y noto que había unos grises, que no coincidían con los demás. El busco mas en las cajas y encontró que los grises pertenecían al set de un Castillo echo en España. Era un gran set, con torreones, saeteras y techos cónicos. Harry junto todas las piezas grises del set del Castillo y los dejo a un lado junto con los Legos.

En otra caja, encontró la base del globo terráqueo. El Profesor Snape había reparado sus anteojos: ¿quizás también podría reparar el globo? Era uno especialmente agradable, con relieves donde estaban las montañas. Dudley lo había echo girar un par de veces y lo había encontrado "aburrido." Y había dicho lo mismo sobre el Planetario Casero para Jóvenes Astrónomos, que tenia una luz dentro y mostraba las constelaciones en el techo. Enseñaban Astronomía en Hogwarts. Quizás el podía usar el planetario para estudiar el cielo. Él no había salido mucho de noche, y el alumbrado público en Privet Drive era tan brillante que no se podían ver muchas estrellas de todas maneras. El planetario parecía estar funcionando bien, entonces Harry lo puso en su envoltorio roto con cuidado. El planetario se unió al globo terráqueo y a los Legos.

Había un verdadero caballete, al que el faltaba un perno, y había todo tipo de artículos de arte. La tía Petunia había tomado a pecho el consejo de una de sus amigas, que le había hablado de la importancia de un "ambiente enriquecido," y de que "había solo una pequeña oportunidad de hacer que florecieran los talentos de tu hijo." La tía Petunia había hablado con el tío Vernon sobre el valor de las lecciones de música, pero el tío Vernon no quería oír hablar de lecciones de piano para Dudley, porque decía que eran para "mariquitas."

_"¡No dejare que conviertas a Dudders en un marica, Pet! ¡Después querrás ponerle leotardos y hacerlo un bailarín de ballet!"_

Y nada había resultado de las lecciones de trompeta, guitarra o cualquier otro tipo de lección. Estaba el constante miedo de que Harry de alguna manera "tomara" cualquier instrumento musical que quedar desentendido en la casa, y "le hiciera algo". Al final, Dudley se había rehusado a florecer, y sus " talentos naturales " parecían estar limitados a comer en exceso y a amenazar a niños más pequeños.

Pero los restos de los atentos fallidos estaban aquí. A Harry le gusto una gran caja plana con lápices de colores, pasteles, carboncillos y acuarelas. Algunas piezas se habían perdido, pero el set era una gran mejoría para sus tres trozos de crayón. Habían cuadernos de dibujo y papeles de arte. Algunos de los papeles estaban arruinados, pero bastante estaban utilizables. Eso fue añadido a su montón. Había cajas de sellos y almohadillas de tinta, y todo tipo de kits artísticos. Tendría que revisar cada uno cuidadosamente, para ver cual le gustaba.

A Dudley le habían dado un elaborado juego de ajedrez para su cumpleaños. Harry lo había encontrado interesante, pero al abrir la caja, encontró que se había arruinado el tablero porque lo había utilizado como plato, y la mitad de las piezas estaba desaparecida. Decepcionado, dejo el set en la pila para "Eliminar". Lo mismo ocurrió con todos los demás juegos de mesa. Además, no tenía con quien jugar. Así que todos esos juegos fueron desechados, junto con todos los rompecabezas. Harry sabía que no encontraría ninguno completo, y no quería pasar horas trabajando en uno para al final encontrar que las piezas más importantes estaban desaparecidas.

El primer Walkman de Dudley parecía estar bueno, pero los audífonos estaban rotos, y la mayoría de las cintas que encontró estaban en mal estado. Después de pensarlo bien, Harry decidió dejárselo, y vería si el Profesor Snape le permitiría comprarse unos audífonos nuevos y algunas cintas que le gustaran. Seria genial tener música para escuchar, y con los audífonos sus familiares no se enterarían.

Había una mezcla de soldados de juguetes y figuras de acción. Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de ver mucho de los programas y películas en las que se basaban las figuras de acción, así que solo se dejo los más buenos. Él siempre había oído del Hombre Araña, y había leído una historieta que Dudley había desarmado. El Hombre Araña también tenía poderes especiales. La figura roja y azul estaba sorprendentemente intacta. Darth Vader y Luke, sin embargo, estaban sin cabeza, y la Princesa Leia había sido horriblemente quemada hasta morir después de sufrir indecibles torturas a manos de Dudley y Piers. Harry hizo una mueca, y les dio a los tres un decente entierro en las cosas que se desecharían

Con la caja de figuritas de plomo el dudo. Había sido un costoso regalo de un conocido del negocio del tío Vernon. Dudley abrió la caja en la fiesta de la casa del señor, y cuando habían llegado la Petunia los había guardado de inmediato. Ella no había querido botarlos por si acaso el caballero venia alguna vez a visitarlos. Harry levanto la sorprendentemente pesada caja. _Edición Especial para Coleccionista: Arthur Pendragon_. El levanto la tapa y casi grito de alegría.

¡Habían figuras vestidas como los magos y brujas que había visto ayer! Él estudió cada una de las cinco figuras encantado: El Rey Arturo, con una capa roja, armado con su espada mágica Excalibur; La Reina Ginebra, rubia y vestida de blanco y azul; Sir Lancelot, en una armadura plateada; Morgan le Fay, una Hechicera (_¿eso serias algún tipo de bruja?_ Se pregunto Harry) con el pelo negro tomado en un elegante moño con un tocado de piedras preciosas, con una ceñida tunica verde y sosteniendo una brillante varita; y el Mago Merlín con su barba blanca, con una tunica púrpura, con un largo bastón en la mano, luciendo listo para lanzar hechizos al igual que el Profesor Snape. Esto fue un encuentro genial, y Harry decidió que debía mostrar las figuras apropiadamente.

_¿Me pregunto si en los tiempos antiguos los magos usaban varitas más grandes? El Profesor sabrá. ¡Caracoles! ¡Quizás Merlín fue real!_

También se preguntaba que diría el Profesor Snape sobre el juego de química que había encontrado. Tenía frascos como los de pociones. Ya no tenia sulfuro. Dudley y Piers habían experimentado prendiéndole fuego un día, y lo único que habían conseguido era un olor tan desagradable que la tía Petunia casi les había levantado la voz. Él sonrío al recordarlo. Por una vez ella había estado perdida, incapaz de pensar en una forma de culparlo a él.

La maleta tenia ropa de invierno de Dudley que la tía Petunia había olvidado regalar: un traje bastante agradable en el que Dudley había parecido una salchicha; gruesas bufandas de lana; unas camisas blancas que Harry observo pensativo; unos gruesos pantalones de invierno; y algunos chalecos mayormente en colores horribles. El recordó que el Profesor Snape también podía cambiar los colores de la ropa. Era mucho que pedir, ¿pero no era mejor arreglar todas estas cosas con magia que gastar dinero?

Harry siguió revisando las cajas con ropa sobriamente, tratando de imaginar que encontraría importante un mago. Ya que el Profesor había hablado de comprar ropas nuevas y zapatos, Harry decidió solo dejar lo mejor, y miro con nostalgia una vez más la chaqueta de cuero. Incluso tendría guantes este año

Él trabajó de manera constante, olvidándose de mirar la hora, y se sobresalto cuando escucho un suave golpe en la puerta. Él miro al reloj. ¡Las siete!

"¡Potter! ¿Estas despierto?" una voz profunda y suave llamo en voz baja.

"¡Si señor!" Harry abrió la puerta de inmediato, sonriendo ampliamente, y luego dio un paso atrás confundido la ver a otra persona con el Profesor, ¡pero que solo podía ser una bruja!

Ella seguramente era una bruja de verdad. Usaba una tunica verde como la de Morgan le Fay, y tenia un sombrero largo y cónico en su cabeza. Erguida y seria, miro la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Luego vio a Harry, y su rostro se suavizo en una sonrisa.

"De verdad tiene los ojos de su madre, " murmuro ella.

El Profesor Snape guío a la bruja a la habitación, cerro la puerta, y dijo, "Profesora McGonagall, este es Harry Potter. Sr. Potter, la Profesora McGonagall será su maestra en Hogwarts. Ella esta aquí para ayudarnos hoy."

Harry dijo feliz. "Encantado de conocerla, Profesora. ¡Su nombre estaba en mi carta!"

"Así fue," respondió ella. "estaba bastante complacida de enterarme de que te unirías a nosotros este año."

Ella tenía un bonito acento escocés. A Harry le gusto. El dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto con la mano. "¡He estado trabajando con ganas en mi habitación desde que desperté! ¿No es genial?"

La Profesora McGonagall le dio una extraña sonrisa, y dijo con aspereza, "¡Estoy segura de que es una gran mejora a su alojamiento anterior! Estuve muy apenada, Sr. Potter, de saber lo mal que lo habían tratado sus familiares. Cuando el Profesor Snape me dijo anoche lo que habían echo, supe que tenía que venir y arreglar las cosas."

Harry se pregunto que le sucedería ahora. "De verdad me gusta mi habitación. ¿Usted cree que los Dursley me dejaran mantenerla? ¿O ya no seguiré aquí? anoche," le dijo a Snape, "usted pensó que quizás iría a otra parte."

"¿Te gustaría ir a otra parte?" pregunto Snape, dándole al chico una mirada impenetrable.

"De verdad me gusta mi habitación," repitió Harry, "pero los Dursley no van a querer que la tenga."

"Eso es lo que vinimos a discutir, Sr. Potter," le aseguro Minerva.

"Usted debe tener algo de desayunar mientras conversamos, Sr. Potter," dijo Snape. "Mientras termine antes de las ocho, puede preparar lo que desee."

"¿Que le gustaría, Profesora?" Harry le pregunto a McGonagall educadamente.

"¡Mi querido muchacho!" protesto ella, muy angustiada. "no quisimos-"

Snape dijo con suavidad. "Nosotros ya desayunamos en Hogwarts, Sr. Potter, pero gracias por la invitación."

Harry se apresuro hacia las escaleras. "¿Entonces té?" pregunto, mirando hacia atrás a sus visitantes.

Los dos profesores se miraron mutuamente con expresiones que Harry no pudo interpretar. "Té estaría muy bien, Sr. Potter," dijo la bruja, después de un momento.

Harry los guío hasta la inmaculada y agriada cocina y les mostró donde sentarse. "Por favor tomen asiento. No me tardare." Él dudo, y luego le pregunto a Snape, "¿Esta seguro de que no hay problemas?"

"Sírvase exactamente lo que desee, Sr. Potter," le ordeno Snape. "Tenemos un día bastante ajetreado por delante, y necesitara toda su fuerza."

Minerva observo, fascinada y más bien horrorizada, como el pequeño niño comenzaba a trabajar con practicada eficiencia. No había ni un rastro de falsa auto importancia. Con gran economía e movimiento, la tetera estuvo en el fuego, puso pan a tostar, quebró un huevo hábilmente con solo una mano, y puso dos láminas de tocino a freír. Ella miro a Snape con tristeza. Era muy bueno que un brujo fuera autosuficiente, pero la experiencia del chico claramente mostraba que la historia de Severus de servidumbre y explotación no era más que la verdad.

"¿Leche o limón para su té? Pregunto Harry.

"Limón, por favor. Sin azúcar."

"Para mi igual, Sr. Potter," le dijo Snape. Él noto con aprobación que el chico tomo un limón fresco y lo corto en delgadas rodajas idénticas. _Será un experto en preparar ingredientes para pociones._ Snape lanzo un hechizo de calentamiento en la tetera para hacer hervir el agua. El chico levanto sus cejas sorprendido, pero puso el té en el colador-un buen Desayuno Ingles de calidad-y las tazas ordenadamente. La tetera del té fue enjuagada con agua caliente primero que nada. Snape estaba complacido. Potter sabía como preparar el té apropiadamente. Parecía un buen presagio.

Mientras el té alcanzaba la calidad optima, saltaron las tostadas, haciendo que Minerva se sobresaltara. Snape sonrío sarcástico, y ella entrecerró los ojos. Harry no lo noto, porque estaba revisando los muchos potes de mermelada que tenían los Dursley. Él nunca había probado ninguna. Él se pregunto si le gustaría mas la mermelada de naranja o la de limón. ¿O quizás miel? Esa la había probado, cuando la tía Petunia le enseño como glasear un jamón. Sumergiéndose en lo desconocido, agarro el frasco de mermelada de frambuesa, y rápidamente volteo el tocino. Echo eso, comenzó a llenar un vaso de agua del fregadero.

Snape aclaro su garganta. "Sr. Potter, debería considerar leche o jugo en vez de agua. También tengo una poción para que beba cuando se siente."

"Lo siento señor," se disculpo Harry. "La leche y el jugo son solo para los Dursley."

"Hoy son para ti también," declaro Snape.

Esto requería una nueva decisión, y Harry opto por el jugo de naranja, que encontró sabría mas rico con el contraste salado del tocino. Él lleno el vaso, y luego chequeo el té. Se veía listo, y sirvió a sus profesores con cierto orgullo. Nunca había tenido visitas que atender, pero había visto a sus tíos hacerlo muchas veces.

"¿Están seguros de que no quieren unas tostadas por lo menos?" pregunto.

"Solo té, " Minerva respondió con gentileza.

El gesto de Snape le dijo a Harry que tenia que preocuparse de su propio desayuno. Parecía extraño, hacer tanta comida solo para el, pero todo en su plato se veía muy apetitoso. Él espero que ellos comenzaran con su té. Nunca era buena idea comenzar primero en esta mesa. Otro vaso apareció a su lado, lleno de un líquido azul lechoso.

Minerva vio que él espero, y bebió su té. "Esto esta delicioso, Sr. Potter. Gracias."

"Si, bien hecho. Ahora bebe tu poción y comienza tu desayuno," Snape le dijo con brusquedad. "Come, y te diremos lo que resulto de nuestra reunión con el director anoche."

Harry se tomo la poción obedientemente. Tenía un sabor extraño, y bastante desagradable, pero suponía que la medicina debía tener ese tipo de sabor. Luego comenzó con su desayuno, trato de cuidar sus modales. Era incomodo tener una rica comida mientras los adultos lo miraban. Él mantuvo sus ojos en el plato, y encontró que se preocupaba menos de esa manera.

Snape comenzó. "Sr. Potter, usted recordara que ayer le dije que por el echo de haber sobrevivido la Maldición Asesina lo ha echo bastante famoso en el mundo mágico. Hay muchos magos y brujas que querrían obtener custodia suya."

Harry levanto la mirada, sorprendido pero un poco dudoso. ¿Quien lo querría a él?

"Sin embargo," continuo Snape, "todo esta enredado en política. Si se supiera que ya no esta viviendo con su familia, podrían haber batallas legales por usted y algunos de los participantes quizás no quieran lo que es mejor para usted, sino que querrán usarlo y a su fama para sus propios propósitos."

Harry hizo una mueca. Eso no sonaba muy bien. El comió un trozo de la tostada con mermelada, y encontró que era tan deliciosa como la había imaginado.

La Profesora McGonagall agrego, "Obviamente, no queremos que eso le suceda. Discutimos el ponerlo con gente buena que conocemos, o llevarlo a vivir a Hogwarts, pero eso seria impugnado por cualquier persona relacionada con usted."

"¿Tengo otros familiares?" dijo Harry, con ojos brillantes.

Snape respondió, más bien agriamente. "El mundo mágico es pequeño, Sr. Potter. Casi todos están relacionados, de alguna forma u otra. En su caso, con nadie de manera cercana, porque los Potter eran hijos únicos hace ya tres generaciones, pero cualquier relación cuenta para nosotros. Como usted sabe, simplemente estar relacionado por sangre no asegura un tratamiento amable. Algunos de sus familiares son gente decente, pero algunos no. Si fuéramos frente al Wizengamot, no tendríamos garantías de que usted se encontrara en una situación mejor que en la que se encuentra ahora."

Harry asintió, más bien resignado a su destino con los Dursley. ¡Él solo esperaba que no le quitaran su habitación!

Snape gruño, "La Profesora McGonagall tiene una idea que lo mantendrá aquí, técnicamente bajo el techo de su familia, pero a salvo de su interferencia."

Minerva tomo otro sorbo de su excelente té, y presento el plan. "No tendrá casi nada de contacto con los Dursley desde hoy, Sr. Potter. Quizás nada de contacto en realidad. Nos encargaremos de que su habitación quede bastante confortable, y no tendrá necesidad de salir al área que ocupan los Dursley. Nos encargaremos de que ellos no lo molesten."

Harry estaba preocupado. "¿Y que haré con el asunto del baño? ¿Y las comidas? ¿Como voy a comer? ¿Estaré encerrado en mi habitación hasta que comiencen las clases?"

"¡Claro que no!" Minerva estaba escandalizada. "Naturalmente, usted tiene derecho a estar preocupado por esas cosas, pero lo hemos pensado cuidadosamente. Usted tendrá su propio baño .Lo pondremos hoy-"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "¡Voy a tener un baño! ¡Genial!"

McGonagall lo miro reprobadoramente por haberla interrumpido.

"Lo siento, Profesora, pero eso es genial."

"Estoy complacida de que lo apruebe. Le traerán comida tres veces al día desde Hogwarts uno de los elfos domésticos de la cocina."

Harry se mordió los labios, no queriendo interrumpir, para preguntar que seria un elfo domestico. Snape vio la pregunta en los ojos verdes.

"Los elfos domésticos son pequeñas criaturas mágicas que le sirven a los magos y a las brujas, Sr. Potter. Ellos viven para cocinar y limpiar, y tienen extraordinarios poderes. Hogwarts tiene un gran personal de elfos en las cocinas. El director a permitido asignarle uno, que le traerá las comidas, limpiara su habitación, y lavara su ropa. Podrás concentrarte en tus estudios sin distracciones."

Al ver el rostro de Harry, McGonagall lo reaseguro. "Son seres bastante amables y amistosos, Sr. Potter. Ellos los consideraran un honor. También pueden llevar mensajes, si tiene algún problema o preocupación aquí. Nosotros, por supuesto, vendremos con frecuencia hasta el comienzo del año escolar."

"Me gusta mucho mi habitación," les dijo Harry. "Y tener mi propio baño y comidas regulares será genial." Valientemente, dijo, "Tengo muchos libros y cosa que hacer en mi habitación. En realidad estaré bien quedándome allí durante este mes."

Impaciente, Snape gruño, "¡No te hagas el mártir, Potter! Usted y yo iremos de compras muchas veces, y la Profesora McGonagall cree que es una buena idea de que tenga su propia entrada a la casa. Puede entrar y salir cuando plazca, mientras sea razonable. Si no es así, ¡lo encerraremos hasta el primer día de clases!"

Al pensara en todo esto se sintió mareado. "¿Mi propia entrada? ¿Como harán eso?"

Snape le dio una mirada de exasperación. "¿Como cree? Con magia."

"¿Me van a dejar mirar?"

"¿Porque no?" pregunto Snape. "Quizás aprenda algo."

"La hora, Severus," Minerva le dijo advirtiéndole.

"Gracias. Ahora, Sr. Potter, sus familiares despertaran pronto de su sueño de belleza." El sonrío ante la risa de Harry. "Cuando llegamos, la Profesora McGonagall y yo tomamos fotografías de la alacena bajo las escaleras como evidencia contra ellos. Saque cualquier cosa que desee tener, y luego sellaremos la alacena, y sus familiares jamás pensaran en ella nuevamente. No, no se preocupe por lavar la loza. Yo me encargare de eso y de su familia, mientras usted y la Profesora McGonagall comienzan a trabajar en mejorar su habitación. Enviare a su tío a su lugar de trabajo normal y a su primo a aterrorizar a los vecinos. Su tía y yo tenemos unos trámites que realizar esta mañana. Después que haya terminado con sus familiares, saldré nuevamente para comprar las cosa necesarias para su nuevo baño y entrada."

En realidad no había mucho de valor en la alacena. Harry saco sus libros y sus figuras de acción. Un dibujo que había echo sobre una motocicleta voladora (su profesor había escrito, _"¡tienes una asombrosa imaginación!"_ en el) fue cuidadosamente despejado de la pared. Y dejo las ropas que esperaba nunca mas ver. El pez todavía estaba en la alfombra, sus ojos hundidos, luciendo bastante pasado. Estaba comenzando a apestar de forma horrible.

Minerva se divirtió al verlo, y le dijo a Harry, "Una escopeta en un salmón. Un excelente ejemplo del arte de la Transfiguración. Y estoy orgullosa de decirte que yo le enseñe al Profesor Snape, cuando no era mucho mayor que tu. También les enseñe a tus padres. Tu padre tenia un gran talento para la Transfiguración, que espero tu tengas. Es una materia peligrosa y difícil, pero infinitamente útil. Lo que el Profesor Snape hizo anoche se parece bastante a la primera lección que aprenderás, que es como transformar fósforos en agujas."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"Veo que te preguntas cual es el punto del ejercicio. Es más fácil transfigurar cosas que se asemejan a otra. Empezaremos con algo pequeño, luego aplicamos la lección a cosas mas grandes y complejas."

Eso tenia sentido. Harry asintió. Mientras subían, le dijo a la Profesora McGonagall. "La magia es bastante asombrosa."

"Sr. Potter, usted no conoce ni la mita de eso."

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia y especialmente a quienes comentan, en respuesta a tu pregunta, la historia no es slash, así que no te preocupes**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

Capitulo 10

Aire rancio inundaba la habitación. Vernon Dursley yacía de espalda, con la boca abierta, roncando como un dragón. Petunia estaba acurrucada de lado, su cara marcada por la insatisfacción, incluso mientras dormía. Snape miro al par con repulsión. Había muchas situaciones en que las pociones eran superiores a los hechizos. La mayoría de las pociones para dormir podían ayudar a una persona a encontrar descanso, o minimizar las funciones corporales durante ese periodo. Snape había tenido una de esas pociones en su bolsillo anoche, pero en vez de eso había usado un hechizo Morpheus.

El hechizo era efectivo, pero forzaba el sueño en una persona, ignorando todas las demás señales del cuerpo. Después de doce horas, el colchón de los Dursley estaba empapado de orina. Bueno, eso se arreglaba fácil.

Ellos despertarían en cualquier momento. Snape escucho brevemente a la emocionada voz que hablaba con Minerva en la otra habitación, y miro a las personas enfrente de el. La poción que usaría era perfectamente legal, pero solo porque el Ministerio no sabía que existía. Snape la había creado hace tiempo, cuando su visión del mundo era diferente que ahora. Tenía un efecto medio en magos y brujas, pero el impacto en muggles era abrumador. Había echo lidiar con su padre los últimos años soportables. El no sentía remordimiento por usarla ahora en los Dursley. De seguro intervendría con su Libre Albedrío, pero según él todo esto era para mejor. Una sentencia en Azkaban o en una prisión muggle también interfería con el Libre Albedrío, al igual que tener conciencia. Y ya que los Dursleys no tenían conciencia cuando se refería a Harry Potter, Snape sentía que tenía todo el derecho de dictar los cambios en su comportamiento. Una noche de sueño no había enfriado su enojo. Él había decidido que, entre otras cosas, ellos deberían devolver más del dinero del niño. Él le diría a Minerva una historia sobre un Hechizo de compulsión leve. Y a Dumbledore no le diaria nada, Snape no estaba complacido con el. Lo que el hiciera no era asunto de Dumbledore, y se encargaría de que Dumbledore supiera lo menos posible. Él saco un atomizador, y les rocío la poción directamente en la nariz de los Dursley, con cuidado de no respirar el mismo.

No actuaba exactamente como la Maldición Imperius, pero dejaba al sujeto sumiso a sugestiones por medio día. Ideas y memorias se mantendrían permanentemente. Después de permitir que la poción trabajara por diez segundos, guardo el atomizador, y les lanzo un hechizo _"Finite"_.

"Es perfectamente normal el que yo este aquí, y ustedes me escucharan y me obedecerán. Petunia le dará a Harry Potter quinientas libras para sus gastos. Esa es una buena idea, y cuando alguno de ustedes vean los registros bancarios, ustedes pensaran que era lo menos que podían hacer por el. Y ya no pensaran mas en Harry, o le pedirán que haga algo por ustedes, o trataran de entrar a la alacena bajo las escaleras. No trataran de abrir la puerta de su habitación, y de echo ustedes no la verán. Harry Potter ya no es su problema. Si alguien pregunta por el, ustedes dirán que tuvieron suerte con el chico. Porque sus padres habían dejado pagado por su colegio así que estará fuera la mayor parte del año. Algo bueno para todos. A lo mejor hacen algo de el en esa escuela. Dirán que se llama Escuela Stornaway. Ese es el nombre público de Hogwarts, por si acaso, y tiene una buena reputación. Entonces ustedes cambiaran el tema. Ustedes jamás dirán el nombre verdadero de Hogwarts, y jamás mencionaran la magia o hablaran de fenómenos. El chico entrara a clases el primero de septiembre. En esa fecha, Vernon no trabajara hasta después del almuerzo, porque se supone que llevara a Harry a King Cross para el tren de la mañana. Actualmente no lo llevara, porque alguien más lo hará, pero eso es lo que le dirán a las personas. Después de esa fecha, ustedes le dirán a quien pregunte que se han enterado que le esta yendo bien. Durante el verano cuando este en casa, ustedes le dirán a quien pregunte que no lo ven mucho. El come aparte, y siempre esta estudiando o reuniéndose con sus amigos de la escuela.

"Tu, Vernon, te levantaras, te asearas e iras a trabajar como de costumbre. No notaras a Harry a mi o a cualquier extraño. No desayunaras. Te hará bien perder un kilo o dos. Petunia-siéntate aquí tranquila hasta que yo regrese."

Él entro al dormitorio de Dudley. El aroma era peor aquí. Después de administrarle la poción, lo despertó y dijo, "Dudley, es perfectamente normal que yo este aquí, así que me escucharas y obedecerás. Siéntate aquí hasta que tu padre se desocupe en el baño. Luego abre tu ventana, báñate y vístete con ropa limpia. Luego sale a caminar por lo menos una hora. No desayunaras hoy. Te hará bien perder un par de kilos. Quizás deberías comer mas frutas y vegetales, y menos dulces y comidas grasosas. Quizás deberías esforzarte más en tu nueva escuela. No deberás intimidar a otras personas. Si tu madre te pide ayuda con las labores de la cas o el jardín, la ayudaras. No pensaras más sobre Harry. Si alguien te pregunta sobre el, les dirás que él va asistir a la antigua escuela de sus padres, y durante las vacaciones tu dirás que el se la pasa estudiando o con sus amigos de la escuela. No le dirás fenómeno, o insultaras a sus padres. No te gustara que tus amigos lo molesten, y les dirás que no te gusta, y que has decidido madurar. Luego cambiaras el tema. No te acordaras de la magia o de mi anterior visita. Si hoy me ves a mí a Harry o a otro extraño en la casa, no lo notaras. No trataras de entrar a la alacena debajo de las escaleras. No te acordaras de tu segunda habitación o de nada que hayas dejado allí. Ni siquiera notaras la puerta."

Snape no tenia idea que haría la sugestión en el chico a largo plazo al encontrase con la palabra "Quizás-". Se preguntaba si debería sentirse culpable, pero decidió que no. Sus palabras le darían al chico una conciencia artificial, algo como las restricciones éticas que sus padres debieron inculcarle con los años. Seria interesante echar una mirada mas adelante y ver lo que sucedió.

Mientras Vernon, y luego Dudley, se arreglaban y se iban, Snape fue a ver como le estaba yendo a Minerva con el niño.

"¡Profesor Snape!" Harry casi grito, ansioso por mostrarle los cambios. Snape noto que sus pocas ropas le quedaban ahora bien. "¡Mire mi nuevo escritorio! ¡La Profesora McGonagall puede hacer muebles con cajas de cartón!" explico amablemente, "La cajas de cartón también vienen de los árboles, así que es mas fácil transfigurarlas en algo de madera que otra cosa de plástico u otro material."

Snape parpadeo. "Muy impresionante. Tiene suerte, Sr. Potter, de tener a una Maestra en Transfiguración redecorando su habitación."

Había un escritorio de madera pulida de roble bajo la ventana. Las patas y los bordes estaban talladas con un ligero motivo de hojas. La parte superior del escritorio estaba cubierta con cuero rojo, al igual que la silla. El globo terráqueo que había visto roto anoche ahora estaba reparado y encima. Un elaborado tintero de metal estaba listo para ser llenado. Minerva sonrío satisfecha.

"Creo que estamos muy bien," dijo ella. "Sr. Potter, guarde sus plumas-si, allí. La tinta se vacía allí. El pergamino aquí, su planificador justo aquí. Creo que haremos un librero. ¿Dónde te gustaría?"

Una caja rota se transformo rápidamente en un alto librero también de roble. Quedo ubicado en la pared opuesta a la ventana, cerca de la puerta. La parte baja tenia cajones, para poder mantener las cosas mas ordenadas. Inmediatamente comenzó a organizar sus libros y sus tesoros. Minerva tomo asiento en la elegante silla, mirando al chico.

"Mientras estas siendo genial," Snape dijo ácidamente, "por favor has algo sobre _eso_." Él apunto a la lampara. Minerva se estremeció. Snape añadió, "Nada a la luz, claro esta, ya que el chico necesitara usarla, pero de seguro algo con la apariencia."

Minerva ladeo la cabeza, estudiándola. Sin embargo antes que pudiera mover su varita, hubo un aleteo afuera, y los arbustos se movieron por el peso de una lechuza jaspeada.

Snape recordó la multitud de hechizos que había lanzado desde ayer, y casi se dio una palmada en la cabeza por el horror. ¿Y si le echaban la culpa al chico? "¡Maldición! ¿Es de la Oficina del Mal uso de la magia?"

Minerva le hizo una seña al ave y le retiro la carta. "Cálmate, Severus. Mafalda Hopkirk es una vieja amiga. Cuando te marchaste de Hogwarts ayer, le envíe una lechuza diciéndole que personal de Hogwarts estaría saliendo y entrando de la casa del Sr. Potter hasta que comenzaran las clases." Ella leyó la nota. "ella entiende que cualquier magia realizada aquí es echa por adultos responsables."

Harry miro todo sorprendido. Tímidamente, se acerco a la lechuza, estirando su mano. "Las lechuzas entregan mensajes ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Tengo que comprarme una!"

"Una excelente idea, Sr. Potter," Minerva respondió distraída, mientras desdoblaba otro trozo de pergamino.

Snape estaba considerando la situación. En efecto, Minerva había removido el Rastro de la casa del chico. Lo que hacia mucho mas fácil que el chico se acostumbrara a sus nuevos estudios.

Minerva le paso un pergamino. "Pon tu nombre aquí. Necesitas que la Sra. Dursley firme esto."

"¿Que es esto?" Snape lo miro. Era un formulario estándar del ministerio, pero no uno que hubiera visto antes.

"Si ella lo firma, se te nombrara el sustituto de ella en relación a los asuntos mágicos del Sr. Potter. Tu actuaras como un guardián sustituto mientras el esta en la escuela, y para cualquier situación que involucre la magia."

Harry miro esperanzado. Snape estaba perplejo.

"Nunca oí de una cosa así."

"No se hace seguido," le dijo Minerva. "de echo, no se ha echo por años. Le pedí a Mafalda que me consiguiera un formulario." Dirigiéndose a Harry, le dijo, "Hace años, Sr. Potter, cuando era una joven estudiante, había un chico en Hogwarts que vivía en un orfanato. Mientras se les permite a las familias muggle de los estudiantes saber sobre magia, a una institución no se le puede permitir algo así. Se le envían las notas al guardián, y se le pide que firmen los permisos y esas cosas, además se le contacta si hay alguna lesión. Obviamente, no podemos enviar un reporte de notas de Hechizos y Pociones al encargado de un orfanato muggle, que podría ser reemplazado en cualquier momento. Por eso, uno de los profesores se convierte en guardián sustito del chico para los asuntos mágicos."

"¿Su Jefe de Casa?" pregunto Snape.

"Actualmente, Albus era su sustituto. El chico no era un Gryffindor, pero Albus fue su primer contacto con el mundo mágico."

"¿Y porque no Albus nuevamente? el es el director." Snape aparto la mirada de la herida decepción del rostro de Harry. Y continuo, "Él sin duda lo considerara su prerrogativa."

Minerva meneo la cabeza. "No lo creo. ¿Tú sabes lo que discutimos anoche? Quizás otros quieran ser los sustitutos del Sr. Potter, pero tú estas en una posición única. Ningún otro mago o bruja fue vecino y amigo de la infancia de Lily y Petunia Evans. Tiene perfecto sentido, especialmente para gente que no sabe la verdadera situación. Nadie pensara en cuestionarlo."

Snape se quedo parado pensativo, y Harry se sintió de nuevo esperanzado. El acaricio las suaves plumas, y recibió un gentil piquete. Sonriendo, recordó a la hermosa lechuza blanca en la tienda. Ojala todavía siguiera a la venta.

"Bien, Sr. Potter," pregunto Snape. "¿Que opina sobre esto? Este advertido: si estoy a cargo de sus asuntos mágicos, esperare excelente notas y comportamiento ejemplar."

"¿Usted vera mis notas en vez de la tía Petunia?"

"Exacto. Es probablemente mejor que los Dursley no reciban lechuzas nuestras. Estoy planeando alterar las memorias de sus familiares para que no piensen en usted, mucho menos lo molesten. Incluso si Petunia tuviera buena disposición hacia ti, creo que un mago seria de mas utilidad para guiar tus estudios."

"¡Yo también lo creo!" accedió Harry, aliviado. "Seria genial que usted fuera mi guardián."

Snape lo corrigió con cuidado. "No seré su guardián legal, Sr. Potter. Solo el sustituto. Si las personas le preguntan quien es su guardián, debe decirles que es su tía Petunia. Si ellos insisten, deberá decirles que ella me nombro sustito de ella en los asuntos mágicos porque nos conocemos de toda la vida. Esto es acomodar la verdad, pero evitara que otras personas traten de entrometerse."

El marcho por el pasillo en busca de una tratable Petunia para su firma. Él firmo también, y regreso encontrando a Harry todavía admirando la lechuza. El chico miro, fascinado, como Snape demostraba como amarrar el mensaje en la lechuza.

El chico le dijo a McGonagall, "Cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon, vi una hermosa lechuza blanca. Era preciosa. Espero que todavía este allí cuando vaya por mis botas."

"Yo también lo espero, Sr. Potter," la bruja le respondió con amabilidad. "Ahora volvamos al trabajo. ¿Como crees que debería quedar la lámpara?"

Snape los dejo, dándose cuenta que esta mañana el chico aprendería mas de los principios de la Transfiguración de lo que la mayoría de los niños sangrepura aprende en toda su niñez. El se detuvo en la habitación de Dudley para lanzar un "_Scourgify"_ y luego un hechizo de secado en el colchón. El hizo lo mismo en la habitación de Petunia. Después fue tiempo de llevar a Petunia a sus diligencias. Eso iba a ser mucho mas complicado.

Él la mando a bañarse y arreglarse, diciéndole que irían al banco hoy, y que debería vestirse apropiadamente, y que trajera todos los documentos de la beneficencia de Harry. Exhalando, el le instruyo comportarse educadamente con todos, incluido el mismo, y que se refiriera al chico como "Harry."

A Snape le desagradaba la idea de que lo vieran en la calle con Petunia Evans Dursley. A el nunca le había agradado ella desde que se conocieron, y había algo mal al caminar al lado de ella. Dos veces se encontraron con conocidos de Petunia, y Snape tuvo que describirse a si mismo como un "viejo amigo de la familia," mientras soportaba a los sonrientes conocidos de Petunia. Nadie encontró nada inapropiado de verlos a ambos juntos, algo que Snape encontró perversamente irritante.

El había decidido que era mejor poner la cuenta de Harry en un banco diferente al que utilizaban los Dursley. Las quinientas libras que serian el depósito inicial fueron retiradas de la cuenta de los Dursley y llevada a otro banco. Con un poco de presión mental, Snape pudo abrir una cuenta a nombre de Harry con Petunia y el mismo Snape como custodios. El dinero del beneficio del niño seria depositado directamente en la cuenta de él en el futuro. Todas las notificaciones serian enviadas a la dirección muggle de Snape. Snape se forzó a sonreír y responder amablemente a la inútil conversación del encargado del banco. El debería volver de vez en cuando, y no quería atraer atención innecesaria o incurrir en ninguna hostilidad. Petunia, bajo la influencia de la poción, estaba extrañamente dócil y servicial. Cuando ella no estaba siendo horrible su rostro se relajaba, y no se veía tan desmerecedora de ser la hermana de Lily Evans.

De vuelta a Privet Drive, Snape tuvo otra sorpresa. Caminando adelante de ellos había una mujer que creía reconocer: una squib llamada Arabella Figg. Snape recordó que ella le hacia mandados a Albus durante la guerra. Ella había aprendido a vivir entre los muggles bastante bien, pero Snape se pregunto que estaría haciendo en el vecindario.

Solo por un momento. Casi de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que ella debería estar aquí por órdenes de Albus. En voz baja, le pregunto a Petunia, "¿Conoces a esa mujer que esta allí?"

Agradablemente, Petunia respondió, "La Sra. Figg. Un poco extraña, pero bastante útil. Ella se encarga de cuidar a Harry cuando salimos con Dudders."

"¿Hace cuanto que vive aquí?"

"Oh-casi tanto como nosotros. Creo que se mudo a la casa en Wisteria Walk al poco tiempo que Harry llego a nosotros."

"Ya veo."

Y lo hacia. _Albus sabe todo, ese viejo pillo. La mujer había sido ubicada en el vecindario para que le diera reportes a el. ¿Que era lo que ella le había contado?_Snape decidió que una discreta visita a Arabella Figg seria deseable.

Sin embargo eso seria después. El guío a Petunia a Privet Drive, y se sentó con ella casi una hora, escuchando como lidiaba ella con un burócrata por el teléfono sobre los beneficios del chico y la cuenta del banco. Cuando todo estuvo arreglado, y ella colgó el recibidor, Snape la hizo mirar a la dirección que el había escrito.

Le dijo, "Cuando recibas correspondencia sobre Harry, sea del gobierno o cualquier otra cosa, me la mandaras de inmediato a esta dirección, y luego te olvidaras de eso. Yo me encargare de los asuntos de Harry. ¿Me comprendes?"

"Si comprendo," ella respondió obediente.

"Que bien," murmuro Snape. En voz alta dijo, "Y si la tía Marge viene de visita, me mandaras una nota a la misma dirección, diciéndome la fecha." Snape sabia que eventualmente tendría que lidiar con la hermana de Vernon, que parecía saber del abuso del niño y colaboraba en el. "Luego te olvidaras de eso. ¿Esta claro?"

Ella asintió.

"Muy bien, Petunia, hemos terminado. Seguirás con tu rutina normal. No me notaras a mi o a Harry o cualquier otra persona extraña en la casa. Claro que tendrás que trabajar mas duro, ya que no tienes a tu sobrino que te ayude. Si las cosa se ponen muy difíciles, deberías pedirle a tu pequeño Dudders que te ayude. Es tan importante que un niño sepa encargarse de si mismo. Enseñarle el trabajo de la casa y el jardín es por su propio bien, y es tu deber enseñarle. Si es necesario, tendrás que persuadir a Vernon, pero tu sabes que estas en lo correcto." Su falta de respuesta le molesto. Y siseo, "¿Te das cuenta de que Vernon y Dudley están peligrosamente obesos?"

"Si." Fue dicho con perfecta calma.

"¿No te molesta que mueran jóvenes?"

"No mucho. Vernon es tan repugnante. Odio a su hermana Marge. Si el muriera, no tendría que volverla a ver."

"¿Y tu hijo? ¿No vale el esfuerzo de tu parte?"

En la misma y desconcertante tranquila voz, ella se quejo, "Es tan difícil lograr que el haga algo. Prefiero no molestarme. Después de todo Harry lo hace todo tan bien."

"No mas Harry, Petunia. Nunca más. Ahora escúchame. Llevaras a Dudley a un doctor, y seguirás los consejos del doctor. Si Vernon esta de acuerdo, también deberías hacer una cita para el. A ambos les haría bien perder unas libras. Y no puedes seguir encubriendo el mal comportamiento de Dudley. Encuéntrale algún tipo de deporte o actividad que lo mantenga entretenido en el verano. Llévalo tu misma si es necesario. Y comenzando hoy, le dirás que esperas que se saque buenas notas en su nueva escuela y que se comporte como un caballero. ¿Esta claro?"

"Si."

Snape respiro profundamente, y se dejo caer en el sillón al lado de Petunia, preguntándose porque se molestaba. ¿Acaso era porque creía que esto complacería a Lily? _¿De hecho esto la habría complacido_? Lily podía ser muy dura con las personas que la decepcionaban, como el sabia muy bien. Una palabra errada, dicha en un momento de pánico, lo había alejado de ella para siempre, sin esperanza de misericordia o perdón. El había escuchado comentarios de que ella no había asistido al matrimonio de Petunia, después de un altercado en la suya. Era completamente posible que Lily pensara que los Dursley se merecían unos a otros. Ella no era muy compresiva con las personas que se causan problemas a si mismos. El sonrío de lado, recordando las cosas que ella le había dicho a Black cuando lo pillo con un cigarrillo. Y ella había despreciado al padre de Snape por lo tanto que bebía. Sin tantas palabras, ella le había dejado a entender a Snape lo mucho que despreciaba a su propio padre por lo mismo. Nadie la había visto en el funeral de sus padres. Quizás había estado demasiado enojada para ir. Snape respiro profundamente, de repente comprendiendo de donde había salido la horrible historia de Petunia sobre el "accidente de automóvil" por conducir ebrios, porque había sido un accidente así lo que había matado a los viejos Evans en la primavera del'81. Lily y Petunia eran hermanas después de todo, y había cierto parecido-No. Eso pensamientos eran desleales, y los dejo de lado.

El se conforto pensando que habían buenas razones para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Los ridículos atentados de probar que eran normales de los Dursley estaban llamados a atraer la atención eventualmente por su agresividad. Su comportamiento era tan patológico que terminaría con Dudley o Vernon arrestados, o con Petunia volviéndose loca y asesinándolos a todos, o con los vecinos cansados de ellos e incendiando la casa. Era bastante probable que algún día alguien se diera cuenta del abuso a su sobrino, y entonces la policía muggle estaría involucrada, y el cuidadoso y elaborado plan de Dumbledore de esconder al chico colapsaría como una casa de naipes. A la larga, la mejor manera de que los Dursley escaparan al escrutinio era borrar su desquiciada pretensión de normalidad e intercambiarla por algo verdadero. Además, si Vernon o Dudley sufrían alguna enfermedad catastrófica mientras Harry aun estaba en la escuela, podría interferir en la vida en Privet Drive, y llamar a más complicada interferencia. La casa, suponía el, todavía no estaba completamente pagada, y la perdida del sueldo de Vernon resultaría en un cambio de dirección. Eso seria una inconveniencia para sus propios planes para Harry Potter.

Claro que, el sonrío para si mismo, el quizás había dejado el zorro en el gallinero con las ideas que había plantado en las cabezas de Petunia y Dudley. Las sugerencias echas bajo la influencia de esta poción solo servían para influenciar el comportamiento de las personas, y podía afectar a diferentes personas de forma distinta. Oh-el no dudaba de que las ordenes se seguirían al pie de la letra, pero algo tan vago como "¿Que te vaya mejor en la escuela?" era difícil de predecir" seria interesante analizar todo eso. Era hora de marcharse, y hacer las compras necesarias para alterar la habitación del chico.

Aun así, había una cosa más que quería de Petunia.

"Cuéntame lo que sucedió en la boda de Lily."

Harry admiro su nueva cama. Era elegante y confortable. El le había explicado a la Profesora McGonagall que se sentía inquieto en un espacio tan abierto. Entonces ella había transformado su sencilla cama en una cama con dosel. No era una cama demasiado grande, pero era la más hermosa que había visto.

"Encontraras que las cama en Hogwarts son muy similares," le dijo.

Era muy acogedora cuando las cortinas estaban cerradas. El salio de allí, y le agradeció profundamente. El le agradeció nuevamente cuando ella volvió la destartalada cómoda en un mueble más espacioso y lindo, haciendo juego con el escritorio y el librero. El tenía dos sillas más por si tenia visitas, y dejo espacio entre la cómoda y la puerta, porque ella le dijo que le serviría ese espacio para poner su baúl de Hogwarts.

La lámpara había cambiado de color varias veces. En su forma final, era una hermosa lámpara de escritorio: blanca, salpicada con Snitches y Quaffles, todo dorado. Tenía una pantalla de vidrio ámbar. La Profesora McGonagall amaba el Quidditch, y había jugado en el equipo de Gryffindor como cazadora. Ella sabía más de eso que el Profesor Snape. A Harry le gusto su lámpara, y le daba un propio toque mágico a su habitación.

Las paredes siguieron blancas- no que se vieran mucho con los muebles, las dos puertas y la ventana. El closet estaba opuesto a la ventana, al lado del librero. La cama estaba en un lado de la habitación. El pie de la cama a solo tres pies del closet.

"Si." Minerva observo la habitación cuidadosamente. "Así esta bien. Tu cama esta en la pared que da al exterior de la casa. En el espacio entre el pie de la cama y el closet, pondremos tu entrada privada." Ella asintió con la cabeza complacida, y luego pregunto, "¿Ya decidiste un color para las cortinas?"

Las cortinas habían comenzado café, y luego cambio a un tipo de rojizo, y luego a un azul oscuro. Harry reviso sus crayones hasta que encontró el color deseado. En poco tiempo, las cortinas de la ventana, las cortinas de la cama, los cojines de las sillas extras, y una suave alfombra de lana eran de un bonito color turquesa.

"Quizás un poco mas oscuro," sugirió Harry. Ellos se divirtieron, añadiendo un poco más de verde, o un poco mas de azul, oscureciéndolas, aclarándolas, hasta que quedaron perfectas: relajantes, ni muy melancólico o femenino. Harry acaricio el terciopelo de las cortinas de su cama y su cobertor, y quedo más que satisfecho.

"Es la Mejor Habitación del Mundo" fue su veredicto. "Muchas gracias, Profesora."

"De nada, Sr. Potter," Minerva sonrío, viendo su trabajo. Ella no se veía a si misma como una persona que mimara excesivamente a los niños, pero Harry había tenido una vida miserable, y era una especie de catarsis el poder arreglar las cosas para el, aunque solo fuera con cosas materiales. Ella estudio las vacías paredes, y recordó algo de su infancia. "Quizás están un poco vacías-" decidió.

Ella levanto su varita una vez más, y un patrón comenzó a emerger, un borde de símbolos negros sobre la pared blanca

"¿Que son esos, Profesora?" pregunto Harry.

"Runas," respondió Minerva. "Tu puedes hacer todo tipo de magia con las runas: Rituales, protecciones, Magia simbólica. Pueden reveler la verdadera naturaleza y dar pistas sobre el destino. Verdadera y sólida magia antigua-no como esa estupidez de Adivina-" ella se detuvo de repente, auto conciente, "Bueno, ese no es el asunto. Antes que se usaran varitas en Gran Bretaña, habían Runas y las escrituras Ogham y Dalriadan. Este primer set es el Antiguo Futhark. Al lado esta el Joven Futhark. Aquí esta Ogham." Los símbolos negros estaban ordenados precisamente. "La próxima vez te escribiré el alfabeto griego, y luego los jeroglíficos egipcios. No me molestare con el alfabeto latín, ya que tu obviamente lo conoces, y la magia se a disipado de el con el tiempo." Ella suspiro. "Hay demasiada basura escrita. Demasiados muggles usándolo. Aun dice cosas, pero mucha de su magia se ha ido. Sin embargo," le dijo ella, "Observa al joven Futhark. Hay mucho poder en estas Runas. ¿Le gustaría ver su nombre escrito en Runas, Sr. Potter?"

Harry sonrío en respuesta, disfrutando la experiencia de alguien interesándose en el y su nombre. No entendía los símbolos-la "H" de Harry lucia como la mezcla entre una "N" y una "H," pero la Profesora McGonagall estaba como hipnotizada por las letras por alguna razón.

Minerva sin embargo estaba sorprendida por lo que vio. Ni Lily ni James habían estudiado Runas. La magia tenía modas, como todo lo demás, y en su tiempo Runas habían sido consideradas "irrelevantes." La mayoría de los chicos en sus años habían tomado Astronomía-quizás por el problema del pobre de Remus Lupin y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Lily probablemente había visto el nombre de su hijo en las letras antiguas, y vio lo que Minerva estaba viendo ahora.

_Oh, cielo. Poder, magia y profecía. La doble Tyr para la ruta del guerrero y la doble Raido para una jornada. ¿Propiedades, una herencia? Pruebas y obstáculos. Bien, eso es bastante cierto. Otro Raido._Las Runas se estremecieron y se mezclaron, y luego se volvieron mas claras. _No una simple jornada, entonces. Una búsqueda heroica. ¡Pero es un niño tan pequeño! Albus no me esta contando todo. ¡De verdad! Las aventuras de Harry no terminaron la noche que desapareció Voldemort. ¡Apenas comienzan!_

Pensar en las protecciones de la casa le dio una nueva idea. Ella meneo la cabeza para aclararla, y le pregunto con vehemencia, "¿Te gustaría aprender magia de verdad hoy?"

**Para todos aquellos que leyeron La Nueva Casa de Harry Shersnape lleva ya diez capítulos subidos del libro ilustrado esta precioso, la dirección del link esta en mi perfil, si desean descargarlo.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

Capitulo 11

Para cuando Snape salio de Hogares Mágicos y Jardines, era mediodía. El se dirigió a Privet Drive con sus compras, y quedo desconcertado cuando trato de abrir la puerta del joven Potter, y no pudo.

_"¡Alohamora!"_ dijo, moviendo su varita hacia la puerta. La puerta permaneció obstinadamente cerrada.

"¿Es usted, Profesor?" el niño dijo desde adentro.

"Por supuesto que soy yo," gruño Snape. "¿Acaso esperabas a Merlín?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y allí estaba el chico, ojos verdes brillando iguales a los de su madre, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "¡Funciono! Pase señor."

Minerva estaba sentada en el medio de la habitación, en una pequeña mesa puesta para tres. "Por supuesto que funcionó, Sr. Potter. Usted lanzo las protecciones muy bien."

"¿Protecciones?" Snape levanto una ceja mirando a Minerva. "¿Has dejado que el chico use su varita? Estoy choqueado, ¡_choqueado _de encontrarlos rompiendo las reglas!"

Harry apenas podía contener su deleite. "¡No usé mi varita! ¡La Profesora McGonagall me enseño a lanzar protecciones tallando runas! ¡Y lo hice!"

Snape frunció el ceño y dejo a un lado los paquetes. El no era experto en protecciones con runas, pero sabía que los símbolos debían estar en algún lugar-

Harry sonrío aun más y apunto hacia el marco de la puerta. Snape entrecerró los ojos y se agacho para mirar. Y ahí estaban, tres pequeñas runas talladas en la madera-muy discretamente. Él quizás nunca lo habría notado, si no se las hubiera mostrado. Con la puerta cerrada, eran invisibles. "Que _astuto_ y _hábil _de tu parte," remarco-mas para molestar a Minerva que al niño.

Minerva solo río. "Una nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso. Siéntate con nosotros, Severus. Muffy, puedes servir al almuerzo ahora."

Un pequeño elfo domestico apareció, trayendo una pesada y aromática bandeja. En un flash, estuvo enfrente de ellos, y el elfo desapareció. Harry le sonrío a Snape. "¡Ella es Muffy! ¡Ella es genial! Le dije todo lo que me gustaba comer-"

Minerva añadió secamente, "-Y yo le dije todo lo que debía comer."

Harry se sonrojo, y se calmo aun sonriendo. "De todas formas todo me gusta." Se removió en el asiento, sus ojos en el vaso de leche y su plato de sándwiches y la ensalada de fruta.

Después de una mañana con Petunia y funcionarios muggle, sin mencionar su visita a la tiendas de reparaciones para el hogar, Snape estaba feliz con la comida. El vio al chico que lo miraba furtivamente, ojos verdes velados por sus oscuras pestañas negras. Minerva también lo noto, y sonrío para si mismo, su cuchara hundiéndose precisamente en su sopa escocesa. Minerva siempre comía ligero al mediodía-casi siempre sopa.

Snape cuidadosamente acomodo la servilleta, escogió los utensilios apropiados, sosteniéndolos correctamente, y comiendo con un mínimo de sonido. Después de un momento, el niño lo imito, corrigiendo su agarre en el tenedor. Snape se pregunto si le habían permitido al niño comer con la familia. Incluso si así hubiera sido, Petunia probablemente no se habría molestado en enseñarle modales a un "fenómeno."

Mientras comían, Snape hablo de su próximo proyecto. "Si usted tiene el tiempo, Profesora McGonagall, pensé que podríamos crear el baño."

Ella sonrío. "Estoy a su disposición, Profesor Snape."

Después de pensarlo bien, Harry pregunto, "¿Donde van a poner un baño? La habitación ya esta bastante llena."

"Vamos a expander su closet, Sr. Potter," le dijo Snape. "Normalmente es posible expandir espacio mágicamente en cierto grado. Agrandaremos su closet, y usaremos la mayor parte de espacio para su baño. Aparte del lavabo y el inodoro, solo tendrá una ducha. No creo que los muggles produzcan la suficiente agua caliente para una bañera."

"¡Una ducha sería genial! ¿Pero no necesita trabajadores especiales para eso? si el tío Vernon necesita otro baño, tendría que contratar a alguien."

Snape asintió, "Normalmente uno contrataría a un constructor mágico. Sin embargo, eso comprometería tu ubicación, y además, ya he puesto un baño antes."

"El Profesor Snape es un hombre de muchos talentos," Minerva observo graciosamente.

Dándole una mirada, Snape decidió decir la verdad. "Cuando yo era un niño, Sr. Potter, también vivía en una casa muggle. Éramos pobres, y no teníamos un baño. Había un baño común en la parte trasera de nuestra calle. Veo por su expresión de que piensa que eso no es muy agradable. Y no lo era. Una de las primeras cosas que hice cuando tuve la edad suficiente fue poner un baño en mi casa. Tenia poco dinero para gastar, así que aprendí a hacerlo yo solo."

El niño no se veía desdeñoso. De hecho su expresión era de admiración. "Eso fue muy inteligente de su parte, señor."

"Estoy seguro de que comprenderá que no puede contarle esto a nadie."

"No lo haré señor. Lo prometo," Harry dijo muy serio. "Se lo desagradable que puede ser la gente cuando piensan que uno es pobre."

Después hablaron: sobre los mejorados muebles de la habitación; del valor, educacional y estético, de las runas en la pared; y sobre algunas de las antiguas posesiones de Dudley, que ahora eran de Harry.

"Tengo una serie de sellos jeroglíficos. Venían con un libro y todo. Dudley pensó que era algo estúpido, pero ya que son otro tipo de runas, me las voy a dejar."

"Son una muy útil ayuda a sus estudios, Sr. Potter," le dijo Minerva, "pero si va a usarlas para magia, es mejor que las escribas usted mismo."

"O que las talle," Harry dijo pensativamente, recordando la lección de la mañana.

"Exacto."

"¿Cuan poderosa es esa protección?" Snape le pregunto a Minerva.

"De echo bastante fuerte. Bien simple, pero poderosa al mismo tiempo. A menos que uno sepa que las runas están allí, se necesitaría bastante poder para pasar esas protecciones, ya que hechizos normales no funcionaran. Y el Sr. Potter me hizo una promesa_," _ella dijo seriamente, "que no se las enseñaría a nadie mas."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sonrío y le dijo a Snape. "Cuando la Profesora McGonagall era una estudiante, ella escucho de unos niños mayores que las usaron para cerrar las entradas a todos los baños de la chicas. Tuvieron que ser amenazados para decir como romper las protecciones, y después tuvieron que reemplazar las puertas y los marcos. Así que ahora los estudiantes tiene que prometer que no las usaran para travesuras y no le diran a nadie."

Snape levanto una ceja, un poco impresionado. Nadie nunca le había contado sobre ese tipo de protecciones. "¿Entonces como entro el elfo? ¿Las protecciones no sirven contra elfos?"

Minerva sonrío de forma superior. "Si lo hacen, pero el Sr. Potter le dio el pase a su habitación, al igual que a mi."

Harry rápidamente trago lo que tenía en la boca. "Y a usted también señor, pero la Profesora McGonagall y yo queríamos sorprenderlo primero."

Snape bufo, más bien divertido. "Cuando agreguemos su nueva entrada, también tendrá que poner protecciones allí."

"No lo olvidare señor." La atención de Harry volvió a su plato. "Frutillas que rico," dijo, como un investigador con un nuevo descubrimiento.

Snape y McGonagall intercambiaron una mirada.

Los hechizos estabilizadores no fueron un problema para una bruja del calibre de Minerva. Snape admitió para si mismo que era agradable tener otra varita ayudándolo en este trabajo. El había revisado los hechizos necesarios antes de lanzarlos, y encontró que disfruto todo esto.

El closet fue vaciado completamente, y el espacio fue rotado 90 grados, utilizando como eje la esquina más cercana a la puerta. Era un closet pequeño: solo seis pies de ancho y dos de profundada, pero ahora el closet ahora era un apropiado espacio mágico. Un cuadrado de seis pies por seis pies ahora estaba disponible para el baño mas el pequeño closet. La luz del closet se dejo en su lugar. Baldosas auto-replicantes para el techo paredes y pisos estuvieron listas en minutos.

El chico miro encantado como una simple baldosa se copio a si misma una y otra vez, cubriendo todos los espacios y reajustándose donde era necesario, llenando todo el lugar a la perfección. Cuando tocaron las baldosas del techo, se adjuntaron tan bien convirtiéndose en una lámina de yeso impecable. Harry leyó los envoltorios, estudiando los hechizos.

"¿Me puedo quedar con esto?" pregunto.

"Si así lo deseas." Snape estaba estudiando la pequeña habitación, decidiendo donde poner los accesorios.

"¿Esto costo mucho dinero?" pregunto Harry, mirando a la cabina de ducha triangular que el Profesor Snape estaba volviendo a su tamaño original en la esquina.

"No es nada por lo que deba preocuparse," le dijo Minerva. "Considéralo un regalo."

"Pero-"

Snape se enderezo y dijo, en una voz que cerro la discusión, "Tus padres contribuyeron con una gran cantidad de dinero a la lucha contra el Señor Oscuro, Sr. Potter. Hemos descubierto que quedo un poco de ese dinero. Es justo que ahora recibas beneficios por su esfuerzo."

El le lanzo una mirada a Minerva, que estudio el techo con gran compostura. Muchas cosas se habían dicho en la reunión de anoche. Al final, Albus no había sido imposible de persuadir. Y si insistía completamente que el chico siguiera en esta casa, comprendía que tenía que pagar por la cooperación de sus profesores.

No que la Orden del Fénix estuviera inundada de fondos. Snape pensó en amarga satisfacción, en como James Potter había dilapidado la herencia para su hijo. Minerva había querido mucho a Potter, e hizo excusas por el: su juventud, la prematura muerte de sus padres y el error en no enseñarle a su hijo sobre el manejo de los negocios o las desesperadas necesidades de la guerra.

Snape sonrío por dentro, sabiendo que todas las excusas eran basura. James Potter, el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor, fue un mal padre que comprometió el futuro de su hijo huérfano. Cualquier paso que hubiera tomado para proteger a su hijo había sido un lastimero intento. Él había apostado todo a su mejor amigo, que resulto ser un traidor. Él ahora estaba muerto, y su estúpida arrogancia había matado a Lily y también habría matado al niño, salvo por una anomalía mágica. Él había dejado a su hijo sin protección, sin una casa, sin provisiones razonables para su futuro. El dinero que quedaba en Gringotts estaba allí solo porque Potter no había vivido lo suficiente como para gastarlo también. Muchas familias se habían opuesto al Señor Oscuro, pero no habían sacrificado a sus hijos en la lucha. Los Longbottom habían sufrido, pero aun vivían en la Arcada Longbottom. Los Weasley eran ardientes partidarios de Dumbledore, pero Molly jamás permitiría que Arthur vendiera o arrendara La Madriguera. De hecho, si los Potter hubieran permanecido en su mansión ancestral, habrían estado seguros bajo cientos de años en_ genuinas_ protecciones sanguíneas. El sabía que la propiedad estaba escondida, y podían haberse quedado escondidos allí por siempre, seguros en los terrenos de su propiedad, incluso si el Señor Oscuro los buscaba por toda Inglaterra.

El se pregunto si Dumbledore les había sugerido el arriendo. El sabía que el Viejo era despiadado cuando estaba tras un objetivo más importante. Y él tenía que admitir que había una ligera excusa por ellos. James y Lily habían sido demasiado jóvenes, y naturalmente seguían los consejos de su mentor. Lily tenía poca paciencia con las pretensiones de los sangrepura y sus énfasis en las propiedades. No excusaba a Potter en el mismo grado, creía Snape. Arrendar propiedad ancestral para que no estuviera disponible para tus herederos era suficiente para llamarlo un traidor de sangre. Snape bufo. Y aquí estaba el, haciendo mas por el hijo de Potter de lo que el idiota había echo nunca. Je, Severus Snape, era mas un padre para el chico que el tonto y despreocupado-

"¿Eso no necesita cañerías, drenaje o algo así?" le estaba preguntando el niño mirando con curiosidad el inodoro.

"No. esta encantado para desvanecer los contenidos."

Snape con un hechizo lo fijo en su lugar, y después puso unos estantes para las toallas, y una alacena con espejo sobre el lavabo.

"¿Donde van las cosa cuando se desvanecen?" pregunto Harry.

Snape le frunció el ceño a Minerva, que sonreía condescendientemente. Ella había usado unos viejos calcetines grises para hacer esponjosas toallas en el mismo tono que le gustaba al chico.

"Estos especiales hechizos envían cualquier material desvanecido es enviado al interior de Stromboli, un volcán en la Costa de Sicilia. E inmediatamente se incineran allí. Esta noche búscalo en tu globo terráqueo."

"Genial. ¿Y esto que es?" pregunto Harry, apuntando a unos largos tubos flexibles.

"Esos, Sr. Potter," Snape le dijo con paciencia, "son sus cañerías. Esta la uniré a la ducha. Cuando pronuncie el hechizo, crecerá y se moverá por el espacio mágico, localizando una cañería de agua a la que adherirse. Esta" –el mostró el tubo mas delgado-"buscara la fuente de agua caliente. Los muggles no las notaran. Después que diga el hechizo, haré lo mismo para el lavabo. Usted siempre tendrá agua potable a su disposición."

Harry escucho cuidadosamente, mientras Snape lanzaba los hechizos. Él dio un paso atrás, un poco alarmado, cuando los tubos se enterraron en la pared como inquisitivas serpientes. Un leve susurro dejaba saber que se estaban moviendo. Los grifos dejaron escapar un tono musical señalando que la conexión estaba completa.

"Prueba," Snape le dijo Harry. "Abre el grifo."

"Genial Harry mojo sus manos en el agua que corría.

"¡Bien echo, Severus!" Minerva lo felicito. "Pero quiero añadir mi toque. Es un poco oscuro aquí. ¿Que opinan de una ventana?" ella los miro en forma misteriosa y añadió, "¿Una ventana que los muggles no puedan ver? Usted encontrara esto muy interesante Sr. Potter. Es otra magia runica llamada la ventana de Finn. Creo que es un interesante ejemplo del uso de diagramas runicos para un efecto de Transfiguración."

Snape observo. Esto era nuevo para el.

Minerva uso su varita para dibujar cuatro círculos concéntricos en la pared al lado de la ducha. "También puedes simplemente dibujar los círculos a mano," le dijo al niño.

Harry murmuro, "Pero esa pared no da al exterior."

"Eso no importa," respondió ella con rapidez, preocupada en los símbolos. Pequeñas líneas cortadas a través de los círculos en extraños patrones. Cuando ella termino, toco con su varita el centro y dijo, "¡_Fiat Lux,_ _Finn!_"

Instantemente apareció una ventana redonda con un doble marco de madera oscura. Luz de día entraba a raudales, pero solo luz. Era como luz a través de un vidrio esmerilado. De lo que estuviera echa la ventana, era translucida, no transparente.

"¿Siempre habrá luz?" pregunto Harry, sintiéndose un poco intimidado. El había escuchado de cambiar ratas en caballos y calabazas en coches. El había visto cajas convertirse en muebles, pero esta luz se veía bastante peculiar.

"Solo cuando haya luz afuera," respondió McGonagall.

"¿Se puede abrir la ventana?"

"No. si miras tras de la pared, no veras nada. Hay hechizos runicos para el Ojo de Finn y el Portal de Finn, también. Pero el Ojo es demasiado complicado y consume demasiado tiempo, y seria imposible que los muggles no vieran el Portal, o escucharan el ruido," añadió con ironía. "Es magia muy Antigua de la familia de mi madre. En estos días, los magos y brujas utilizan trasladores o la red Floo. Finn el Encantador fue un ancestro mío, y utilizo el Portal para escapar de una mazmorra subterránea."

"Muy útil si te encuentras en un calabozo sin una varita," comento Snape. Él se pregunto si podría hacer esa ventana. Las marcas probablemente deberían ser precisas. Debería estudiarlas bien en un pensadero.

Minerva encontró las puertas plegables que había comprado para separar el pequeño closet del baño. Con dos hechizos, las alargo y las pego a la pared. El último grifo sonó. El baño estaba completo: simple y bastante espartano, pero muy útil. Harry tomo su vaso y cepillo dental y los puso encima con gran satisfacción.

Abrir una puerta de entrada era mas complicado. Tenían solo el espacio entre el torno y la pared exterior para trabajar, y tenia que salir en la parte trasera de la casa. La puerta de salida de Harry estaría allí, en la esquina posterior más cercana a su habitación. Abrieron la pared a los pies de su cama, y quedo a la vista el espacio exterior. Una plataforma de imitación de piso de roble se extendía desde la puerta hasta la esquina: con espacio suficiente para tres personas cómodamente paradas. Después de revisar todos los hechizos adjuntos, Snape floto una encogida escalera de caracol de hierro forjado hasta las expuestas fundaciones, mientras que Minerva lanzo un brillante _Lumos_ para ayudarlo a ver. La escalera se expandió lentamente, estableciéndose más firmemente en el piso mágico. El metal gruño mientras se estiraba y formaba una especie de espiral negra, como el tallo gigante de frijol de Jack. La completa estructura había rotado para permitir el paso fácil desde el último peldaño hasta la plataforma fuera de la puerta de Harry. La escalera quedo asegurada a las bases de la casa y a la plataforma, y luego lanzaron los hechizos estabilizadores. Barandas de hierro fueron añadidas para hacer la plataforma más segura. Finalmente, una puerta de juguete de roble fue puesta en la puerta y comenzó a crecer hasta que calzo a la perfección en la nueva entrada de la habitación de Harry.

Snape salio hasta la escalera para probar su trabajo, mientras Harry miraba emocionado y Minerva con cierto temor. El dio unos pequeños saltitos, disfrutando el estremecimiento de Minerva.

"Diría que es un éxito."

El agarro la bolsa con los demás material, bajo las escaleras, y se paro estudiando el largo espacio bajo ella.

"¡También quiero probar!" dijo Harry, y bajo ruidosamente a unirse a Snape. "¡Esto es genial!"

Con mas dignidad, Minerva bajo las escaleras con cuidado, y miro el espacio vacío, con su varita en la mano. "Quizás podríamos cerrar esto," sugirió ella.

"Podría usarlo para guardar cosa," dijo Harry. "Como-como una bicicleta. quizás."

"¿Una bicicleta?" Minerva le pregunto a Severus.

"Una bicicleta es un medio de transporte de dos ruedas sin motor. Lo mas cercano que los muggles pueden llegar a sentir como andar en escoba." Le dijo a Harry, "Debemos discutirlo primero. Te serviría para salir y hacer ejercicio."

"Se puede ir con mas rapidez a cualquier parte en una bicicleta," Harry le dijo a Minerva. "Podría ir a la librería e incluso hasta el Parque Richmond"

"Veremos." Snape dijo con calma. "Terminemos aquí primero."

Los dos profesores trabajaron con rapidez: Minerva lanzo un hechizo de ilusión para que los muggles no notaran los cambios; y Snape se preocupo de loa detalles de la puerta. El suelo era irregular, así que necesito nos ajustes. Sin embargo, eventualmente todo estuvo terminado. El hall de entrada quedo enfundado en paneles de roble, el techo en madera, y el piso en pulidas tablas. Minerva lanzo un Hechizo anti Muggle-y un No me notes en la puerta.

Snape estiro sus fondos para comprar dos luces encantadas, una para afuera de la puerta, y la otra en la escalera. Luego las fijo con un hechizo adherente.

"Cuando quieras que se prendan, di 'Luces, por favor,'" le dijo a Harry.

"¡Luces por favor!" grito Harry.

De inmediato, quedaron bañados en radiante luz. Seria suficiente, aunque Harry sugirió que el podría aprender a hacer una Ventana de Finn por si mismo, para dejar entra la luz solar.

"Ese es un proyecto que vale la pena pero en otro momento," le dijo Minerva. "Pero pronto debo irme. Soy la responsable de visitara a sus compañeros nacidos muggle, y necesito chequear las respuestas de los demás estudiantes."

"De verdad aprecio todo lo que ha echo, Profesora." Harry la miro con gratitud. "He aprendido montones de usted. Cuando vuelva al Callejon Diagon, ¡Quiero comprar un libro sobre runas!"

"Eso me recuerda Sr. Potter," dijo ella. "Antes que me vaya, quiero ver como protege esta puerta. Puede demostrarle su experiencia con las runas al Profesor Snape."

Harry fue a buscar una pequeña navaja, y se apresuro hasta la puerta, con un trozo de pergamino en la mano. El le explico a Snape, "Primero la profesora me hizo practicar las runas, para que no cometiera un error al tallarlas. Mire-esta que parece como una H o una N es Hagalaz. Eso significa Granizo, pero también es la primera letra de mi nombre, así que me representa a mí. Ese signo de un diamante con dos colas es Othila. Eso significa propiedad o casa o lugar donde se vive. Y esta que es como una Y con una pequeña línea al medio es Algiz. Significa protección. Asi que juntas significan más o menos 'Yo protejo el lugar de Harry,' o solo 'Protejo el lugar de Harry.' Y también hay palabras que debo decir en el momento justo, y debo decirlas tan cerca a las runas que mi aliento caiga en ellas."

"Bien, entonces hágalo Sr. Potter," le dijo Minerva.

Harry se acostó en su estomago, tallando cuidadosamente en el marco de la puerta. Snape lo observo en silencio, no queriendo interrumpir la concentración del chico. Minerva se acerco para examinar las runas, y cuando Harry la miro inquisitivamente después de unos minutos, ella asintió con aprobación.

El niño le susurro a las runas, _"Te invoco, Hagalaz, Othila, Algiz. Escúchenme, Runas del Valor. No dejen que nadie entre sin mi voluntad. Admitan como amigos de mi hogar al Profesor Snape, la Profesora McGonagall, y a Muffy la elfina domestica. Que así sea, ¡Hagalaz, Othila, Algiz!"_

Se sintió un murmullo y un crujido, cuyo rastro se perdió en el sonido lejano de un cuerno. Él se puso de pie sonriendo. "Salio bien ¿cierto?"

"Perfecto, Sr. Potter," dijo Minerva. "Me siento mejor de que haya aprendido una manera de protegerse. Hemos tenido un buen día de trabajo aquí."

Harry asintió y dijo, "Dudley estaría tan celoso."

Snape pensó que el chico debería saber algo de lo que él le había echo a sus familiares. "Debo decirle, Sr. Potter, que mientras puede ser muy divertido para ti enseñorearte con tu primo, yo preferiría que no lo hicieras. He echo unos arreglos para que su familia no piense en usted. Ellos no notaran la puerta de su habitación. Es para su seguridad, pero me gustaría que por su bien los hubiéramos castigado como se lo merecen."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ya han sido castigados. Quiero decir ellos deberán seguir siendo ellos mismos, y eso ya es algo bastante malo."

Snape rodó sus ojos. Minerva miro al niño con un toque de orgullo.

"No, en serio-" insistió Harry. "-Iré a una escuela mágica, y tengo todo esto y a ustedes para que me ayuden, y ellos no serán nada mas de lo que ya son. En realidad yo soy el que tiene suerte."

Minerva asintió, y dijo, "Es un chico muy sabio Sr. Potter. Después de todo, ya sabes lo que dicen-" sus ojos, llenos de compasión, se deslizaron hacia Snape.

"¿Que?" pregunto Snape, impaciente.

Ella sonrío. "Que vivir bien es la mejor venganza."

Snape alejo la mirada, lleno de contradictorios sentimientos. El aun despreciaba a los Dursley, pero después de oír sobre los acontecimientos en la boda de Lily, por lo menos ahora podía comprenderlos mejor. Le tomaría un tiempo asimilar la historia, y necesitaba la tranquilidad de su propia habitación para eso.

Para darle un momento para reponerse, Minerva le dijo a Harry, "Estaba pensando regresar el sábado por la tarde para ver como le esta yendo."

"Me gustaría eso, profesora."

"Entonces buenas tardes, Sr. Potter, Profesor Snape."

Ella se Apareció, y Harry cerro la puerta. Con un gran suspiro se dejo caer en la silla, cansado por la magia y las sorpresas del día.

"¿No esta cansado, Profesor?"

"Un poco," dijo Snape, sentándose en una de las sillas mas confortables. "Trabajamos bastante hoy. Yo también tengo deberes en Hogwarts que no puedo dejar de lado, pero vendré mañana en la mañana, e iremos a comprar ropa muggle decente."

Harry estiro sus piernas y estudio su destartalado calzado. Cuidadosamente, no miro a Snape.

"Si, los veo," gruño Snape. "Zapatos primero."

**Ya van veinte capítulos del libro ilustrado de La Nueva Casa de Harry de Shersnape el link esta en mi perfil**


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Los días siguientes fueron frenéticos. Para su desconcierto, Severus Snape se encontró en un centro comercial muggle con un ansioso jovencito a su lado. Él nunca había comprado en un centro comercial, y lo encontró bastante interesante. Si el mundo mágico fuera más grande, esta era una idea que podría ser adoptada: una gran fabrica abandonada, por ejemplo, serviría para ubicar docenas de negocios y tiendas, manteniendo completa seguridad. Caminaron, uniéndose a la multitud de muggles, y Snape se maravillo ante la cantidad de cosas buenas que producía el mundo muggle. El mundo mágico era un mundo de artesanos, no de producción masiva. Magos y brujas tendían a crear cosas únicas. Incluso las escobas eran construidas en forma individual, incluso cuando eran de un mismo diseño. La producción en línea era desconocida allí, y mirando como el trabajo de su padre en una fábrica le había quitado el espíritu al hombre, Snape pensó que era por mejor. Aun así, era importante recordar que muggles talentosos habían producido obras de notable valor y belleza. Él y Harry eran mestizos, y debían comprender el mundo mágico y el muggle

-incluso si ese comprensión tenia que expandirse al arte de comprar el calzado adecuado para un niño en crecimiento. Él y Harry hicieron una lista antes de dejar Privet Drive: una cuidadosa lista detallando las necesidades de Harry en casa y en la escuela. El calzado había sido lo primero de la lista, pero no eran todo lo que el chico necesitaba. Snape había pensado que también necesitaría jeans y poleras, pero al examinar el contenido de la imponente cómoda de Harry revelo otras deficiencias.

Cuando abrió el tercer cajón, Harry salto gritando, "¡No mire eso, Profesor!"

Pero Snape ya había visto la pila de harapientos y feos calzoncillos grises. Se detuvo, peleando el impulso de saltar por la habitación, gritando,_"¡Karma! ¡Karma!"_Cosa que habría convencido al chico de que había perdido la cabeza. Él respiro profundamente, y espero que fuera cierto que los muertos velaban a los vivos. James Potter una vez había humillado viciosamente a Snape por usar el mismo tipo de lastimosa ropa interior. Si James Potter estaba mirando ahora, Snape calculaba que cualquier venganza que le debía por esa broma había sido pagada con creces.

El no grito, o salto, o se burlo del chico. En vez de eso, saco los tristes objetos- obviamente de Dudley-y los miro con desprecio. "A menos que tengas algún tipo de apego sentimental por estos trapos, ¡Te sugiero que nos deshagamos de ellos de inmediato!"

El lanzo el primer calzoncillo al aire y le disparo un_"¡Incendio!"_. Ardió en llamas y luego se disolvió en cenizas. Harry se quedo con la boca abierta en shock y luego se largo a reír. Él tomo un puñado de calzoncillos y los fue arrojando al aire como si fueran discos de tiro. Snape los incendio sin falta. Después de un rato las risas de Harry cambiaron a tos, y abrió la ventaba para dejar escapar el humo.

Así que "ropa interior" fue escrito justo debajo de "calzado" en la lista de compras. Y luego, "calcetines." además, Harry no tenía pijamas, bata o pantuflas. Snape le explico el porque necesitaría esas cosa en Hogwarts. Cuidadosa y frugalmente gastaron la mayor parte de las ochenta libras de Vernon, y Harry tenia la base de un decente guardarropa para cuando terminaron. Harry compro sus audífonos, y buscaron en varias cajas de Cintas musicales. Snape le explico a Harry porque necesitaba escuchar a The Who y Pink Floyd.

De hecho, Snape decidió que él también necesitaba salir más al mundo muggle. Él había vivido en un barrio decadente cuando era un niño, y nunca había tenido el dinero para apreciar las partes más interesantes de la vida muggle.

Él no habría ido solo de todas maneras. No se le había ocurrido, no desde que había tenido la edad suficiente y había comenzado a trabajar, el visitar los lugares de los que había oído cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Sin embargo, con la educación de un jovencito por considerar, ahora creía que le correspondía escoltar a Harry en un número de salidas que sirvieran para ampliar los horizontes del niño. Él decidió que seria beneficial que algunas veces tomaran el tren, así Harry podría comprender mejor la locación y las distancias. Ayudaría al niño cuando comenzara a aprender a aparecerse. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Snape disfrutaba viajar en tren hacia la idea adicionalmente agradable.

Hasta que tomaron el tren hasta Londres para un paseo por la Torre de Londres y el Museo Británico, Harry nunca había andado en tren. Snape lo hizo estudiar el mapa del tren subterráneo, y se preocupo de que Harry comprendiera como volver como un muggle si tenía que hacerlo. En voz baja, Snape complemento la información con hechos importantes del mundo mágico.

Dos días después vieron la producción de _Macbeth._ Esto provoco una gran conversación sobre como los muggles percibían a las brujas, y sobre las profecías y las videntes. Harry había leído que enseñaban Adivinación en Hogwarts, y se pregunto como uno aprendía a predecir el futuro. Snape le advirtió de los peligros intrínsecos en tal búsqueda.

"Macbeth no solo dejo que la profecía se cumpliera," le explico. "Él hizo todo en su poder para que se volviera verdad. O por lo menos la parte que el quería. Y luego las cosa que el no quería se volvieron ciertas por todo lo que hizo para evitarlas."

"Ya veo," Harry dijo lentamente. Con expresión reflexiva.

Era una noche calida, pero Snape aun así se estremeció. "Las profecías son algo muy complicado, Harry. Macbeth habría estado mucho mejor si nunca hubiera escuchado la profecía. Al igual que muchos otros."

"Pero predecir el futuro es real, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, lo enseñan en Hogwarts."

"Algo así," Snape dijo burlón.

"Si no puede enseñarse," Harry pondero, "¿porque los magos y brujas pueden predecir el futuro? ¿Usted puede predecir el futuro?"

"De seguro que no. Enseñar Adivinación es una completa perdida de tiempo. O uno tiene el talento o no lo tiene. El talento puede ser entrenado, pero no enseñado. A menos que manifiestes algún don innato por el tema, espero que no malgaste su educación con eso. Cualquier materia-incluso Estudios Muggle-es una mejor opción."

"_Estudios_ _Muggle_," Harry sonrío para si. Luego le dijo, "¿Yo podría tomar la prueba de Estudios Muggle?, ¿cierto? ¿Y obtener un TIMO extra?"

"No veo porque no puedas."

"Bien, pero definitivamente voy a tomar Runas," Harry dijo con convicción. "Runas y algo mas. Todavía no he decidido. Soy bueno en matemáticas, así que quizás me guste Aritmancia. O quizás Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas seria mas divertido."

"Tienes dos años para decidir," Snape se encogió de hombros. Él había tomado CDCM, pero había sido porque ese ramo junto con Herbologia eran útiles en comprender los ingredientes de las pociones. El chico quizás seria un buen pocionista, como su madre, o quizás no. El tiempo diría.

Snape había planeado que antes que terminara Agosto irían en un viaje a Salisbury, para ver Stonehenge y las ruinas romanas. Habría otra salida a Cornwall, un viaje que seria logrado solo por aparición. Snape quería que Harry viera Tintagel, con todas sus asociaciones arturianas y los restos del castillo de Chun, y una Fortaleza de la Edad de Hiero en la colina-y especialmente mostrarle las cosas mágicas en esos sitios que no salían en los textos muggle. Harry había expresado su deseo de ir al cine y ver _Terminator 2._ Harry había escuchado la primera película desde su alacena y el podía explicarle a Snape la trama completa. Snape accedió, bastante desconcertado. Él no había visto una película muggle en años. Debía balancear algo que el consideraba que era muy tonto y torpe con algo de alta cultura, Snape vio el anuncio de un concierto al aire libre, donde podrían escuchar a Beethoven, Elgar y Rimsky-Korsakov gratis. Hace mucho tiempo, en la escuela primaria muggle, una orquesta había visitado la escuela y había tocado _Scheherazade._ Seria muy agradable volverla a oír. El encontró una edición mágica de _Las mil y una noches_ en Spinner End, y se lo presto a Harry.

Le complacía-le complacía bastante que Harry estuviera tan feliz. El niño genuinamente lo apreciaba, y valoraba su compañía. En sus momentos más cínicos, de vuelta en sus habitaciones, Snape se preguntaba si era simplemente el hecho de haber estado en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. Él había sido el primero en ser amigable con el niño, el que le había contado de su herencia, el adulto que lo había escuchado y le había dado al abandonado chico algunos regalos. Sea como fuere, el había dejado una impresión en el, quizás una impresión mas grande de la que había echo en Lily ese día cuando tímidamente se había acercado a la niña pelirroja en el columpio con las noticias de que ella era una bruja. Él nunca había echo feliz a Lily de la misma manera en que había echo feliz a Harry.

Harry de seguro era el hijo de Lily, pero habían grandes discrepancias en actitud y comportamiento. Lily había sido una hija querida y favorita: una niña bastante bonita y atractiva, el tipo de niña que todos los profesores adoraban. La gente detenía a la Sra. Evans en la calle para decirle lo hermosa que era su hija e ignoraban a la simple Petunia. El sonrío con ironía, recordando las veces que eso había pasado cuando él había estado con ellas, y como los ojos de los extraños pasaban sobre el como si fuera invisible. Ellos solo querían mirar a Lily. Y ella amaba la atención.

No que ella fuera arrogante o vana. Su autoestima tenía bases tan profundas que no necesitaba hacer alarde. David Evans había tratado a Lily con escandalosa parcialidad-irónico, considerando el poco respeto que Lily le había tenido cuando había llegado a la adolescencia. Virginia Evans, sin embargo había sido una buena madre-amable con Snape, reconoció el seriamente-y había echo lo mejor por inculcar buenos modales y hábitos sensatos en sus hijas. Él no había visto ninguna señal de favoritismo de parte de ella hacia Lily, aparte de cuando llego la carta de Hogwarts. Incluso después de esto, él había notado que ella siempre le prestaba atención a Petunia, alabando sus buenas notas en la escuela, y preocupándose de que fuera tratada justamente.

_Si solo ella hubiera sobrevivido el accidente,_ Snape pensó con nostalgia. _Habría salvado a Harry de una vida de miseria, y quizás Petunia habría tenido una fuerza restrictiva para criar a ese hijo de ella._

Tales lamentaciones eran inútiles. La Sra. Evans no había podido prevenir el matrimonio de Petunia con Vernon Dursley, que ella probablemente no habría aprobado. Snape siempre había creído que Petunia iría a la universidad. Después de parecer aceptar que no podría ser una bruja, ella había comenzado a burlarse de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico por su pequeñez y las limitadas oportunidades que tenia. Ella había hablado sobre aprender idiomas y trabajar en el extranjero. Eso no había resultado así. Claro que Lily también había hablado de tomar una posición de aprendiz de pociones en Italia. El verano que tenían trece años, Snape y Lily habían construido castillos en el aire, planeando como irían al Continente juntos y asaltarían el mundo de las pociones.

Eso tampoco había resultado así. Quizás Lily podría haber echo algo con sus habilidades mas tarde en su vida, pero ella había muerto con la promesa de sus EXTASIS sin cumplir. Y Petunia también, era una esposa y madre sin un trabajo fuera del hogar.

Pero aun así, si solo Virginia Evans hubiera vivido... aunque claro, los acontecimiento en la boda de Lily habían sido traumáticos, pero ella, por lo menos, no habría culpado a su nieto huérfano. Snape no había sido invitado a la boda, pero la historia de Petunia, despojada de su prejuicio personal y miedo irracional, explicaba algo de la arraigada hostilidad de los Dursley. Potter había sido un tonto en hacer un gran evento de su matrimonio, dadas las tensiones en esa época. Él había sido aun más tonto al invitar tantos invitados desde muggles hasta los anticuados y cerrados de mente sangrepura –y hacerlo en un lugar tradicional: en un claro ritual en el bosque de la propiedad de los Potter. El comienzo había sido bastante malo: el Padrino de Potter había empezado haciendo bromas a la familia de Lily. Era posible, suponía Snape, que Black no comprendiera que esas bromas podrían haberlos asustado y desconcertado. Aun peor fueron los comentarios desagradables en la ceremonia- esas horribles arpías sangrepura refiriéndose a Lily como sangresucia, denunciando a Potter como un traidor de sangre mientras él hacia sus votos. Y al final, la pelea que se transformo en hechizos volando para todos lados en especial hacia los familiares de Lily-la pelea termino solo con el poderío mágico de Dumbledore envolviéndolos a todos...

Snape odiaba a Potter, si-pero odiaba pensar en Lily-y Virginia Evans, siendo atacados de esa manera. Le ayudaba a Snape a comprender porque los Potter se habían escondido, en vez de mostrar más desafío. Lily no temía por ella, pero ver a sus indefensos padres y hermana atacados así...

Bueno, ahora comprendía porque Petunia le había dicho a Lily que ella y su grupo no eran bienvenidos en la boda de Petunia. Él podía comprender el porque ella rechazaría completamente el mundo mágico. Suponía que, incluso, podía comprender su resentimiento hacia Harry. Sin embargo lo que no podía perdonar, era como había decidido actuar ese resentimiento. El daño que esa mujer le había echo...

Harry tenía algo del encanto de su madre-sus hermosos ojos y sonrisa, pero estaban mezclados con terrible y dolorosa incertidumbre. Él solo había tenido un año de amor parental, antes que lo dejaran como un perrito no deseado en la puerta de los Dursley. Cuando Minerva le contó a Snape esa historia, el le dio a ella su inocente opinión sobre gente que dejaba abandonado a un niño pequeño en una puerta en una noche de noviembre con solo una manta-recalcándole que el niño podría haber despertado y vagado por ahí. Ella se había enojado, y luego se sonrojo, y luego admitió, avergonzada, "Albus siempre ha sido persuasivo. En ese momento parecía algo razonable, aunque yo sabia que los Dursley no era el mejor tipo de gente..."

Snape no había planeado visitar al niño todos los días, pero finalmente había decido chequear regularmente a Harry antes de dormir. Así podría averiguar como había estado el día del niño, y que progreso había echo con sus libros, y a cambio contarle sobre las pociones que estaba preparando. Así se aseguraría que el niño se acostara a una hora prudente y que no le hubiera sucedido nada mientras andaba por Little Whinging. Era su deber, después de todo. Además gradualmente estaban terminando de revisar las antiguas cosas de Dudley. El baño de Harry parecía necesitar algún tipo de ventilación, así que Snape volvió a Hogares Mágicos y Jardines, y encontró un pequeño Aeroevacuador que se podía hechizar a la muralla.

Llego el día sábado y con el Minerva, que paso la mayor parte de su larga visita enseñándole a Harry a escribir con una pluma.

"Sostenla de manera que la punta este en un ángulo de 45 grados, Sr. Potter," le explico. "Si. De esa manera. Ahora trata de escribir. ¿Ves como se ven mejor las letras?"

Snape fue a una tienda muggle para comprar un perno para el caballete del niño. Era posible transfigura uno, pero era muy difícil transfigurar un elemento que necesitaba tener ciertas especificaciones industriales. Eso estaba más allá de su habilidad. El podía hace algo que se viera como un perno, pero no calzaría a la perfección. Y él a diferencia de Minerva no tenía los poderes de una Maestra de Transfiguraciones para hacer el cambio permanente. Además, él no quería molestar a Minerva con tan poca cosa mientras estaba ocupada con una tarea más importante. Para cuando regreso y reparo el caballete, ya era hora de marcharse, hoy él y Minerva planeaban aparecerse en el Valle de Godric Hollow para ver si podían recuperar algo de la destrucción del último lugar donde vivieron los Potter. Snape había querido ir antes de visitar nuevamente el Callejón Diagon con Harry, solo en caso de que hubiera alguna cosa útil que el chico pudiera usar para la escuela.

Albus iría con ellos. El había obtenido un permiso del Ministerio para quitar el sello a la casa que habían convertido en santuario –ya que la casa era de él no tuvo problemas. Como él era el dueño legítimo, seria más fácil pasar por protecciones residuales que pudieran quedar. Y claro esta, el era el mas apropiado para decir si las cosas encontradas eran herencias de Dumbledore o propiedad de Potter.

Muffy le llevo a Harry su almuerzo, y se decidieron. Snape dedujo que a Harry le gustaba que Muffy se sentara con el cuando comía. Para decir la verdad, no era convencional, pero Harry disfrutaba la compañía-

Quizás era tiempo de que conociera más magos y brujas.

Albus se demoro en forma interminable con el almuerzo. Snape presentía que encontraba el prospecto de la próxima vista más bien desagradable. Para ser ciertos, seria doloroso ver el lugar de los últimos momentos de Lily, pero Snape se había armado de valor. El lo habría echo hace tiempo. Los Potter estaban enterrados en el Valle de Godric, y era hora que les prestara sus respetos. Minerva, tampoco estaba muy feliz con la salida.

Pero la reluctancia de Albus parecía ser particularmente fuerte. Claro, él estaría viendo las ruinas de su propia casa. Eso no seria agradable.

"¿Alguna vez viviste allí?" le pregunto al viejo mago.

"¿Quieres decir en la casa del Valle de Godric?" Albus dijo en voz baja. "Oh, si, si. Desde que era un niño. No fue mi primera casa familiar, pero fue el lugar al cual llegaba de Hogwarts. Hubo un tiempo que fue muy querida para mí. Pero las cosa cambian, sabes- cuando se las sugerí a James y Lily, nadie había vivido allí en décadas." El río, pero sonó vacío a los oídos de Snape. "James y Lily sin duda tuvieron mucho que ver para que volviera a estar vivible. Pero amaban esa casa, después de un tiempo querían hacer un hogar para que su hijo creciera seguro..."

El viejo jugo con su budín. Snape contuvo su impaciencia con esfuerzo. Finalmente, fue Minerva quien se puso de pie, y miro imperiosamente al director hasta que salio de su ensueño.

"¿Ansiosa por irte querida Minerva?"

"_Mientras mas pronto mejor_, Albus," ella respondió secamente. "Y además debo volver a visitar a un estudiante nacido muggle. Su madre esta siendo bastante difícil. Debo estar en su puerta cuando llegue del trabajo a las cinco."

El viejo asintió ausente, y se paro suspirando profundamente.

Se aparecieron a un lugar protegido cerca del Valle de Godric. Snape miro alrededor con interés. Suponía que era un pueblo rural, como muchos otros. Muy ingles, bastante pintoresco, pero no tan irritante. Él sabía que el Valle de Godric, era una de esas rarezas del mundo mágico: un pueblo que era hogar de magos y muggles. Y el que los muggles seguido tenían que ser obliviados o confundidos volvía una burla el estatuto de secreto en su opinión. Por lo que pudo averiguar, los magos y brujas que vivían en lugares como el Valle de Godric, Tinworth y Upper Flagley regularmente indultaban en comportamiento que en cualquier otro lado seria una ofensa criminal. Sin embargo, cientos de años en precedentes y costumbres les daban inusual licencia. Nadie se fijo en ellos o en su vestuario. Albus estaba extrañamente quieto, mirando alrededor con un dejo de melancolía.

Ellos salieron de las sombras hacia una pequeña plaza. Había tiendas, una oficina de correos y un pub: _E__l hombre verde._ Había una especie de memorial al medio de la plaza, pero Snape noto la Antigua iglesia de piedra primero, y luego diviso unos olmos y una reja de hierro. El cementerio.

Albus hablo, su voz débil como hojas secas. "me gustaría," logro decir, "prestar mis respetos. Quizás seria mejor ir ahora que después."

Minerva lo miro fijamente, pero no discutió. "Muy bien. ¿Vamos todos? Severus?"

"Si lo desean."

Cuando pasaron por el memorial, Snape lo vio con más claridad y se quedo helado.

Muggles lo podían ver como un memorial de la guerra, pero para el mundo mágico era una sentimental representación de la familia Potter. Empalagoso afecto familiar, expresado en mármol. Juntos para siempre estaban James Potter, con su maldito estúpido pelo alborotado; la figura de una mujer de cabello largo que pretendía ser Lily; y un genérico bebe lindo y feliz que suponía era el icono Niño-Que-Vivió.

"¿Severus?" Minerva susurro ansiosa.

Snape sintió el sabor de bilis en su boca. "Esta debe ser la estatua mas fea en todo el mundo," dijo fríamente. "¿Quien es responsable de esto?"

Albus dijo conciliador. "El Ministro se la comisiono a un mago aleman, Wolfram von Zauberberg-"

"-que claramente nunca los conoció en vida," Snape comento con acidez.

"Habían fotografías-"

"Es una terrible imagen de Lily. Ella no se veía así para nada."

Minerva, sorprendentemente estuvo de acuerdo en parte. "Es el mármol, Severus. Los rasgos son correctos, pero Lily era todo color y vida. Así que el mármol blanco no le hace justicia."

"Supongo," respondió él. "De todas formas es horrible." El le dio la espalda al objeto, y marcho hacia el cementerio. Minerva y Albus lo siguieron, hablando en voz baja.

Abriendo la reja Snape paso por hileras de lapidas, casi sin mirarlas, difícilmente sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía. ¿Porque estaba aquí? ¿Como esto podía ser una buena idea? Había pasado por su cabeza traer a Harry aquí, pero ahora supo que jamás podría invitar al niño. ¿Que tenia que ver esa atrocidad de mármol con su amiga de la infancia? ¿Con el niño sensible y vivaz que conocía? ¿Con el mismo Snape? Snape pensó que era horriblemente impropio incluir la imagen de un niño vivo en ese monumento a los muertos. Era algo morboso y repugnante. Y Lily de blanco: cabello blanco, ojos blancos, como un fantasma-

-y Potter. Por los cielos, él odiaba a Potter. Él suponía que era inútil odiar a alguien que estaba muerto hace tanto tiempo, pero la estupidez de Potter había sobrevivido. Las repercusiones de esa estupidez afectarían a Harry por el resto de su vida. Si él creyera que podía salirse con la suya, y que Harry comprendería, el haría explotar esa asquerosa estatua en mil pedazos

Él frunció el ceño, y escucho un profundo suspiro. Minerva y Albus estaban parados a su lado. Fue Albus quien había suspirado. El viejo estaba mirando una tumba de granito, grabada con el nombre _"Dumbledore."_

_"Kendra Dumbledore y su hija Ariana." _Debajo decía:

_"_Donde esta tu tesoro, estará tu corazón._"_Snape supuso por las fechas-

"Si," Albus le decía a Minerva, "mi madre y mi hermana. Fue hace tanto tiempo, pero parece que hubiera sido hace poco que las vi."

Minerva puso una mano en su hombro. "Es una pena que tu hermana haya muerto tan joven. Solo una colegiala."

Albus negó con la cabeza. "No. Ariana nunca tuvo buena salud para asistir as la escuela. Ella vivía aquí con mi madre, y después que mi madre murió, mi hermano y yo nos hicimos cargo de ella. Hace mucho tiempo." Él suspiro nuevamente, y logro darle algo que no alcanzo a ser sonrisa a Severus cuando lo miro. "Por aquí muchacho."

Con un gesto, los guío por el cementerio. Algunas de las lapidas eran muy antiguas. Algunas tenían nombres mágicos: nombres de familias de chicos con los que había asistido al colegio o a quienes les había enseñado. Los magos habían estado desde hace mucho tiempo en el Valle de Godric.

Dos filas mas allá de los Dumbledore, vio una lapida de mármol blanco. Su corazón dio un vuelco. _Nunca volveré a ver el mármol blanco de la misma forma._ Era una gran lapida de piedra y se podía leer con facilidad. James tenía a Lily a su lado para siempre, como si algo así le importara al polvo carcomido. Snape estaba irritado de que ni el segundo nombre de Lily o el nombre de soltera de ella se mostraran-como si ella siempre hubiera sido una _Potter._ Él sospechaba que si ella hubiera sido una bruja sangrepura, el nombre de su familia habría estado allí inscrito. Bajo los nombres había un epitafio:

"El ultimo enemigo en ser destruido es la muerte."

_¿Que se supone que significa eso?_ Se pregunto, frunciendo el ceño. El se aguanto de comentar enojado. Por todo lo que sabía, esa inscripción podía haber sido la brillante idea de Dumbledore. Un atentado a ser profundo, pero había resultado en un sentimiento molesto. Sonaba como la basura que decían los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Devorar a la muerte, absorberla, dominarla completamente, trascenderla-

Si la teoría de Dumbledore de la Magia Antigua era correcta, Lily había encontrado una manera de superar al mago que había causado su muerte, así salvando a su hijo de la misma suerte. De todos modos, no le gustaba el mensaje: le disgustaba completamente. Estaba bien para _Potter_-el escupió el nombre mentalmente-fanfarronear y pavonearse sobre destruir enemigos. Lily era una luchadora-seguramente-pero no una destructora. No ella. El rechazaba esa descripción de ella. El odiaba esa inscripción. Era basura.

Minerva toco su brazo. "Me gustaría dejar algunas rosas. ¿Que color le gustaba mas de rosas el rojo o el rosa?"

"Amarillas," Snape dijo rotundamente. "Lily amaba las rosa amarillas. Rosas amarillas como el mismo sol."

La casa estaba en el camino, mas allá de las casitas que estaban todas apiladas. Al principio, Snape ni siquiera vio el camino. Dumbledore se detuvo, y Snape miro hacia donde estaba mirando el director. La casa estaba casi completamente escondida por un alto seto, además de estar cubierta casi completa por hiedra.

La hiedra de alguna manera suavizaba el chocante daño. La parte derecha del segundo piso estaba totalmente destruida. La casa allí estaba abierta al cielo, allí debió morir Lily. Al tocar la puerta, un letrero salio del piso:

_En este lugar, en la noche del 31 de diciembre de 1981-_

El letrero estaba desfigurado por años de graffiti mágico: iniciales, nombres y fechas, "Fenton ama a Morwenna" en Tinta Siempreduradera, "¡Gracias, Harry!" en un garabateo infantil, e incluso "¡El Señor Oscuro volverá!" que alguien casi había conseguido borrar por completo. Snape miro la última inscripción, preguntándose si era la letra de Crabbe. Crabbe, Goyle, y Malfoy todos tenían hijos de la misma edad de Harry, de hecho. Snape esperaba que el hijo de Crabbe no fuera tan denso como el padre. No seria bueno, lidiar con todo ellos este año.

Albus realizo una larga encantación. Las protecciones zumbaron, chisporrotearon y se disolvieron, y entonces el Viejo mago los guío, luciendo bastante frágil. Otra encantación fue lanzada a la destruida puerta de entrada y los tres entraron a la última morada de los Potter.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear. **

**Capitulo 13**

Era una casa de buen tamaño. Con una espaciosa sala y un comedor adjunto. El piso estaba cubierto de basura. Las ventanas estaban rotas.

"Hubo daño de los elementos como durante un mes antes que la casa fuera sellada," murmuro Dumbledore. "Desde entonces nadie a entrado."

Minerva se enderezo bien, chequeando con ganas, paso por una puerta que debía guiar a la cocina. Snape escucho como abría alacenas, sus rápidos pasos hacían ecos en el rustico piso de madera. Dumbledore estaba de pie sumido en sus pensamientos-o quizá eran memorias. Snape caminó alrededor de la sala y el comedor, evaluando lo que estaba allí.

No había mucho a primera vista. Él notó que la mesa y las sillas estaban vacías, salvo por una capa de polvo. No había candelabros, ni adornos de ningún tipo. Había solo una simple pintura en la pared, tan dañada por el agua que no pudo distinguir de que se trataba.

Minerva salió de la cocina, sacudiéndose las manos, una mueca de disgusto en su boca. Ella puso tres libros delgados en la mesa. "Estos tiene el nombre de Lily en ellos." Entonces miro la pintura y dijo, "¡Oh, cielos!"

Severus miro más de cerca. Era el retrato de un hombre y una mujer en un jardín. El cabello de la mujer no parecía ser rojo, así que estaba casi seguro de que no era Lily. Las figuras se movían ligeramente y su borradas bocas se abrieron, pero no salio ningún sonido.

Minerva se angustio bastante. "Oh, Lydia. ¡Que pena!" ella le explico a Snape, "Conozco este cuadro. Estas personas son Guy y Lydia Potter, los padres de James. Probablemente es el único retrato que trajo aquí. Espero que pueda ser restaurado."

Dumbledore, escuchando la conversación, se acerco a examinarlo. "Posiblemente Minerva. Posiblemente. Deberemos enviarlo a expertos en Florencia. De hecho, estaría feliz de encargarme de eso. El joven Harry quizás quiera ver a su abuelos." El despego el cuadro de la pared y lo levito hasta la entrada. "Esto es algo que nos llevaremos," se dijo así mismo.

Snape miro los libros y levanto sus cejas. "_Tu pequeñín mágico._ _Hechizos para el hogar. Banquetes en un minuto."_

Minerva dijo, "No había nada mas que comida descompuesta y algo de vajilla en la cocina. Debieron haber terminado de cenar recién. Los platos ni siquiera habían sido lavados." Su mirada recorrió el comedor. "Debían tener una silla alta para Harry."

Había un espacio a la mesa. Minervas apretó los labios. "Alguien se la llevo como souvenir, diría yo. Buitres."

Snape estuvo de acuerdo y se encogió de hombros. "Parece que todo lo que estaba a la vista fue saqueado. De seguro ellos tenia candelabros o lámparas."

Las puertas del aparador estaban cerradas con un hechizo. Les tomo varios intentos el abrirlas.

"¡Bien!" Minerva resoplo. "¡Esto esta mejor!"

Había variados artículos. Albus se sentó, no parecía estar disfrutando el inventario.

Había un cofre con antiguos cubiertos de plata. El monograma "P" indicaba a los dueños. "No recuerdo esto," Minerva frunció el ceño. "Del siglo dieciocho y bastante fino, pero los Potter siempre usaban un juego de oro cuando los visitaba en su casa. Supongo que fueron a parara donde los goblins," ella suspiro. "Supongo que también los cáliz y los platos."

Había unas pocas piezas de porcelana antigua: blanca y delicada, con una banda dorada y ciervos dorados en los puntos cardinales. "El símbolo de la familia Potter," Minerva le dijo a Severus. "lo había olvidado."

Snape no dijo nada. El se agacho, escudriñando los rincones. Había un juego de té de plata, también antiguo, que Minerva nunca había visto. Albus, cundo lo miro, no lo recordaba de su juventud. Lo pusieron en la mesa, y lo examinaron por algún símbolo. Al no encontrar nada, Albus dijo, "Si no puedo estar seguro que fuera de mi familia, creo que debemos asumir que era de los Potter. En todo caso, dejémoselo al niño para que algún día alegre su hogar. De seguro yo no lo necesito."

Un par de lisos candelabros de plata causaron que Albus sonriera gentilmente.

"Ah, si. Dejemos esos también para Harry." Minerva miro la parte inferior de uno, y levanto las cejas con escepticismo, pero Albus se encogió de hombros. "Después de todo, ¿porque no?" dijo, casi para si mismo, "Le han dejado tan poco-"

Aparte de lo que habían dejado en la mesa, no había mucho abajo. La vajilla Victoriana que quedaba en el aparador era de los Dumbledore, junto con su propia platería grabada. Dumbledore cerró el aparador y lanzo un hechizo. Se detuvo y le dio unas palmaditas al aparador como si estuviera despidiéndose.

Caídos tras el sofá había dos libros. Uno estaba tan dañado que era ilegible, pero el otro era _Quidditch a través de los tiempos._Snape lo puso encima de los demás libros. "No es muy impresionante la Librería Familiar Potter," bufo.

Minerva estaba demasiado desanimada para decir algo. Decidieron subir al segundo piso, pero todos se detuvieron al llegar a la escalera. La columna de la escalera estaba astillada, y había marcas de una explosión en la pared. James Potter había muerto aquí. Pasando cuidadosamente, subieron las escaleras en silencio.

Fueron llamados, casi contra su voluntad, a la habitación mas dañada. Había sido la habitación de Harry. Snape trato de suprimir el temblor, trato de no imaginar los últimos momentos de Lily: su terror y angustia-

_Ella debió estar arriba con Harry cuando él irrumpió. Debió poner primero protecciones antiaparicion. Ella estaba atrapada. Potter estaba abajo y fue asesinado casi de inmediato. Ella debió escucharlo morir. Ella debió escuchar cuando El subió las escaleras-_

El techo había colapsado con la explosión mágica. Una cuna estaba parcialmente cubierta de escombros. Parecía un milagro que un infante hubiera sobrevivido. Los restos de un lobo de peluche yacían en un rincón. Unas cortinas desteñidas todavía colgaban sobre un agujero en la pared que antes tenia una ventana. Albus se acerco a mirar al jardín trasero, una selva de zarzas y cardos.

"Saben esta era mi antigua habitación," les dijo, mirando al jardín. "Muchas buenas memorias-"

Snape y Minerva lo dejaron con sus pensamientos. Obviamente nada podía ser salvado aquí. Snape ni siquiera podía mirar al piso, preguntándose donde había caído el cuerpo de Lily. ¿Acaso el techo la había aplastado? _Acaso su rostro-_

Minerva estaba unos pasos mas adelante. "El baño," dijo ella. "Nada mas que viejas botellas, mayormente rotas. Y ni siquiera veo el kit de afeitar de James."

Ella miro en la siguiente habitación. "No creo que-" ella dudo. "Una habitación de huéspedes." Él entro tras ella. Estaba dañada pero no demasiado. Una pequeña y ordenada habitación con una antigua cama. Un baúl estaba al lado del ropero.

Minerva se agacho a mirarlo. "Hay unas protecciones bastante desagradables," murmuro. Ella miro más de cerca, y se levanto con un silbido. "¡Es el baúl de Sirius Black!"

"Supongo que era un invitado frecuente," Snape comento con acides. "Si deseas tocarlo, yo me iré."

"¡Ni loca!" chillo ella, y marcho fuera de la habitación muy enojada.

La primera habitación casi no había sido dañada por la explosión, pero así parecía a primera vista. Era la habitación mas grande, y claramente debió ser la habitación de Lily. _Y de su marido. _Disgustado ante la idea, estudió el desparramo en el piso. Dos baúles habían caído fuera del armario hasta el piso al lado de la cama, uno parcialmente encima del otro.

"Los hechizos encogedores debieron vencer después de algunos años," dedujo Minerva. "Entonces los baúles abrieron las puertas del armario." Con mas alegría dijo ella, "Quizás encontremos algo útil aquí."

Snape esperaba que si. Ya que al igual que abajo, las superficies de los muebles estaban vacías. Todo lo que había estado a la vista había desaparecido. El fue a abrir un cajón, y sintió alivio al sentir resistencia.

"Probablemente hay algo en los cajones, por lo menos," dijo. "¿Revisemos los baúles primero?"

Fueron levitados y enderezados, y se dieron cuenta que eran sus baúles de Hogwarts.

"¡Es por eso que estaban encogidos!" Minerva sonrío con cariño. "James y Lily guardaron sus cosas del colegio. Quizás hay libros, fotografías y muchas otras cosas."

"James tenia un buen baúl," dijo Snape. Era antiguo, pero aun firme: el exterior de resistente cuero de Colacuerno, con bronce. Un baúl como este era bastante costoso-era más de lo que Harry podía costear con su pequeño tesoro. Si el interior estaba igual de intacto podría servir, quizás seria apropiado reemplazar la placa con el nombre y dejar que Harry lo llevara a Hogwarts. Era apropiado que el niño tuviera algo de su padre. El baúl estándar de Lily era barato, y mostraba cortes y magulladuras en la madera y el cuero.

Minerva sonrío con nostalgia. "Creo que fue de su padre antes que el. Este tipo de baúl esta construido para durar. El también era un bromista-Guy Potter." Su sonrisa decayó y dijo, "Quizás-deberíamos revisarlos cuidadosamente antes que Harry los vea. Solo en caso de que hayan-sorpresas."

Snape bufo. "Yo revisare el baúl de Lily. Eres bienvenida a revisar el de Potter y sus _sorpresas_. Yo ya tuve suficientes en mis días de escuela."

Ella la fulmino con la mirada, pero no se rehúso. Con poco esfuerzo las protecciones fueron desmanteladas, y abrieron los baúles.

El baúl de Lily estaba bastante ordenado, pero contenía cosa que Snape no estaba preparado para enfrentar. Un álbum estaba lleno con fotografías de su familia y de sus días en Hogwarts. Snape lo ojeo, y se conmovió cuando descubrió que ella no había botado las fotografías de él en sus mejores años, en sus años dorados. También habían fotografías muggle: de Snape, Lily y Petunia jugando fuera de la casa de los Evans. El dio vuelta una pagina y vio a unos jóvenes Severus y Lily en el día de la llegada de su carta de Hogwarts. Él se estremeció. Lily se veía encantadora. Él, por orto lado, había sido un delgaducho pequeño gnomo: pura nariz y ojos negros. El siguió ojeando el álbum, lamentando que mientras las fotografías de él comenzaron a desaparecer, más y más del despreciable Potter y sus secuaces aparecían. Una fotografía en especial de Lily parada entre Potter y Black le indigno. Ambos tenían un brazo sobre ella. Black le cerró un ojo. Snape cerró el álbum de golpe, y lo dejo a un lado con un gruñido.

Un juego de túnicas de su séptimo año estaban cuidadosamente dobladas. Prendida en ellas estaba su insignia de Premio Anual. Y debajo estaban todos sus libros de sus años en Hogwarts, junto con detalladas anotaciones. Sus mejores ensayos también estaban guardados. Y dobladas su primera carta de Hogwarts, la carta que la nombraba prefecta, y la carta que le daba la posición de Premio Anual. También estaban los resultados de sus TIMOS y EXTASIS. Snape los leyó con interés.

¡Ja! En sus TIMOS les había ido casi igual. Ella tenía un Sobresaliente en Hechizos en ves de su Excede las expectativas, pero él la había superado lejos en Defensa. A ella le fue mejor en Transfiguración, y a él en Historia. Tenían las mismas notas en Pociones, Herbologia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Astronomía-todas Sobresalientes. Ella tenía un TIMO extra.- Sobresaliente-ya que había tomado el examen de Estudios Muggle.

Sus EXTASIS le hicieron reconocer como su vidas se habían separado en los dos años después de su alejamiento. Él había tomado Pociones, Herbologia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Transfiguración, Aritmancia, Historia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ella tenía EXTASIS en Pociones, Herbologia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Transfiguración, Aritmancia, Astronomía y Estudios Muggle Studies. A ella le había ido extremadamente bien. Él sabía que Slughorn la había recomendado con sus contactos en los Inefables. Cuando ella no mostró interés en eso, él había tratado de concertar entrevistas con los Jefes de Departamentos en el Ministerio e incluso con el editor de _Pociones Hoy._ Ella había rehusado todo, siempre con una encantadora sonrisa. Ella estaba planeando su boda, y no estaba lista para comprometerse en otra posición que no fuera la de esposa de James Potter. Slughorn había confiado su decepción a Snape_._

_"Espantoso desperdicio. Espantoso. Claro esta, ella se ha asegurado una buena posición. Buena sangre, dinero antiguo. Se moverá en los círculos más importantes de la sociedad. pero-" Slughorn meneo su cabeza hasta que su bigote tembló. "Jamás pensé que ella dejaría las Artes de lado para ser una chica de sociedad. Jamás lo imagine. Bueno, bueno, quizás en unos cuantos años ella habrá cambiado de opinión-"_

Minerva estaba murmurando para si misma, y Snape la miro culpable. El se aguanto una risa cuando ella saco media botella de Ogden del baúl de James, junto con una pila de revistas muggle con chicas desvestidas. Una de ellas se abrió, y la fotografía central se desdoblo. Minerva las arrojo a un lado con un resoplido. Aun mirando las revistas, ella saco de adentro unos calzones de chica. Un nombre estaba escrito en tinta roja.

"'¡Mary!'" Minerva exclamo en shock, soltándolos.

Snape se largo a reír. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, bastante azorada, y luego saco más calzones. Todos estaban escritos con nombres que reconoció. Todas las casas estaban representadas. Minerva estaba lívida por la indignación, mientras Snape solo reía con más fuerza. Ella saco el ultimo y dijo, 'Lily.'"

La risa de Snape se detuvo de golpe. Él gruño y siguió con el baúl de Lily. Habían algunos libros adicionales: _Most Potente Potions_y_Alquimista Supremo: la Vida de Nicholas Flamel._Ambos serian valiosas adiciones a la pequeña librería de Harry. Snape se pregunto donde estaría el equipo de pociones de Lily. Había un paquete con tarjetas y cartas de su familia. No había nada más aparte de una pequeña caja blanca. Cuando la abrió, Snape recordó lo que era

Dentro había un pequeño dije de un lirio esmaltado en una cadena de plata. Snape se lo había dado la ultima Navidad que fueron amigos. Ella lo había guardado. El se sentó en sus talones, y suspiro profundamente. "Termine aquí. Ella guardo todos sus libros y notas. Aunque algunos textos han cambiado, las notas igual le serán útiles. Y hay un álbum de fotos. Harry disfrutara al mirarlo."

"Bueno, entonces puedes ayudarme aquí," Minerva le dijo bruscamente. "este baúl es un basural. Quitaría puntos si pudiera. Difícilmente le daría _esto _a Harry-" dijo haciendo un molesto gesto hacia las descartadas revistas y calzones.

"¿Vas a darle el Ogden?" Snape pregunto con malicia.

Ella lo olfateo. "No. Voy a confiscarlo, igual como lo habría echo en Hogwarts. ¡No pertenece en el baúl de un estudiante!"

En el baulé estaban los libros y notas de James de séptimo. No habían cartas o resultados, pero estaba su insignia de Premio Anual. Su corbata de Gryffindor estaba enredada con un solitario calcetín y una bufanda roja. Habían otros libros más en el baúl.

Minerva leyó los títulos. "_Doce formas seguras de encantar a las brujas..._ _Magia Alocada para Brujos Locos... ¡Ser Animago!"_ exclamo ella. "Me pregunto si James tuvo éxito con la transformación. Ese es un libro valioso, Severus, pero no creo que Harry este listo para el todavía."

Snape estaba revisando un pequeño cuadernillo de cuero. El dijo, "Creo que tuvo éxito, Minerva. Mira."

El cuadernillo incluía anotaciones sobre los progresos de Potter en la transformación de animago. Había fechas y detalles, y algunos dibujos de manos o pies.

Minerva estaba seria. Ella le echo una mirada a las últimas anotaciones. "Si. Él era un animago. Su forma era un ciervo. Y no lo hizo solo. Black y el pequeño Peter Pettigrew también lo consiguieron. ¡Tan jóvenes!" ella brevemente lucio orgullosa, y luego su rostro se endureció. "Andaban corriendo salvajes en el Bosque Prohibido cada luna llena, junto con Remus Lupin. Esos miserables-"

"Así es," Snape estuvo de acuerdo sin problemas. "Yo diría que Harry estaría inspirado."

"Tampoco quiero que vea esto aun," declaro, Minerva mirando nuevamente el cuadernillo. "No solo por las reglas rotas, sino porque hay demasiados comentarios desagradable sobre algunos de sus compañeros."

"Me atrevería a decir que ocupo un lugar destacado," dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

"Así es. Y no creo que Harry este muy impresionado por las cosas que puso sobre ti o por los comentarios que hace sobre algunas de las chicas de sus clases. Cuando sea mayor, quizás sea capaz de comprender que su padre era muy joven y tonto cuando escribió esto."

Había unas cuantas minucias costosas en el fondo del baúl. Un pequeño espejo roto, que hizo que Snape recogiera con cuidado los trozos de vidrio roto hasta que encontró el marco y lo reparo. El se pregunto lo que haría y lo dejo a un lado. Habían unos finos Omnioculares en un estuche de cuero, un juego compacto de ajedrez de ébano y marfil. Y al fondo de eso plumas rotas, tinteros vacíos y dulces antiquísimos. Snape saco todo eso y lanzo un _scourgifi al interior_.

"Un bonito baúl," repitió Snape. "Harry lo encontrara bastante útil. No se si el sabe jugar ajedrez, pero quizás encontrare un tiempo para enseñarle. El podrá usar el juego de ajedrez y las notas. Ordenare una nueva placa con su nombre. Todo lo demás que deseamos guardar deberíamos ponerlo en cajas y almacenarlo en su bóveda de Gringotts. Él quizás quiera que el baúl de Lily permanezca como esta, pero llevare el álbum, para que lo vea. Quizás quiera dejarlo consigo."

"Todavía no terminamos," Minerva suspiro, poniéndose de pie. Ella hizo a un lado las rotas puertas del armario. En medio de la monotonía de ropa negra, café y rojo oscuro había una tunica de blanco iridiscente colgada en el interior.

"La tunica de boda de Lily," dijo Minerva, tocando una delicada manga acampanada. "También debemos llevarla."

Snape echo una mirada al armario. Había buena ropa y artículos, incluyendo una esplendida capa con bordes de piel, pero obviamente nada que le quedara bueno al chico. También estaba la tunica de boda de Lily, brillante seda de oro, junto con una capa de armiño blanco. Minerva agrando algunas cajas que había traído con ella. Ella empaco lo que no había sido comido por las polillas, y nuevamente encogió las cajas. Snape se permitió tocar la tunica de boda solo una vez. _Ella debió verse como una reina_

Todos los cajones fueron abiertos, y los contenidos evaluados. Minerva se sentó en el tocador, mientras que Snape abrió las cajoneras. El cajón de arriba tenía ropa de Potter, y encima de los pañuelos de lino había un pequeño objeto dorado. Snape lo toco, y sintió un ligero aleteo .En un flash, vio a James Potter, jugando con esa maldita Snitch, lanzándola, atrapándola y sonriendo sarcástico...

Había muchas cosa que estaba preparado a hacer por Harry. Sin embargo, había descubierto algo que estaba completamente fuera de su poder. El tapo la snitch con los pañuelos y cerro el cajón.

"¿Hay algo allí?" pregunto Minerva, mientras descartaba secos artículos de tocador.

"Solo basura vieja," respondió Snape, abriendo otro cajón.

"Aquí también," dijo apenada Minerva. "Me pregunto si Lily guardo las joyas de la familia."

Snape reviso los retazos de Potter, cada vez mas asqueado. El cajón que siguió fue aun más doloroso, ya que la delicada ropa interior de Lily estaba expuesta. Era bueno que Minerva estuviera presente, así no se sentía tentado de tomar un recuerdo como un adolescente James Potter. Él cerró el cajón, abrió otro y miro los jerseys en los colores que ella adoraba: melocotón suave, marrón rojizo y verde azulados que le recordaron a Harry. Con su cabello y ojos, Lily se había visto espectacular en verde, pero nunca lo uso en la escuela después de tercero. _Y luego, después que se caso, yo diría que James Potter prohibió el verde completamente._ Snape no acababa de cuadrar el concepto de Lily, la esposa obediente, con la fiera chica que había conocido; pero no podía imaginar que ella nunca más usaría el color que le sentaba más.

"No veo razón en llevarnos la ropa de uso diario," le dijo a Minerva, que solo asintió.

Al fin, llego al último cajón, y se agacho para abrirlo. Las protecciones se sentían bastante complejas, y Minerva había terminado con el tocador. Oyeron pasos y Snape se dio cuenta que Albus había entrado a la habitación.

Minerva le dijo, "Creo que encontramos algo importante, Albus. Lo que sea que esta aquí esta fuertemente protegido."

Al final, todos trabajaron juntos como media hora para abrir el cajón. Finalmente se rindió con un gruñido, y se abrió solo. Dentro había un libro antiquísimo que Dumbledore de inmediato identifico como el Grimoire de la Familia Potter: una colección de hechizos, encantamientos, recetas de pociones, historias y genealogías. A su lado había un pequeño cofre de madera.

"Oh, espero-" Minerva dijo en un suspiro. Snape no comprendía a que se refería ella, hasta que Albus encontró una forma de abrir el cofre para mostrar lo que estaba adentro.

Snape se quedo con la boca abierta. _¡Esto si que es un tesoro!_

Albus levanto una antigua diadema de oro, con enormes rubís cabujones y brillantes perlas. Pequeñas hojas de oro colgaban de la parte inferior. En la parte delantera había una diosa, grabada en cristal, de estilo griego. Encima de la diosa había un árbol de oro flanqueados por un par de ciervos de oro. Sorprendentemente animales dorados los seguían en procesión.

Snape se sentó en la cama, observándola, sin aliento. "Eso es-muy antiguo."

"Así es, Severus," Albus accedió. "Sarmatiana-probablemente del siglo primero. Durante cientos de años ha sido usada por las novias Potter y durante miles de años antes había sido usada como parte de las vestiduras rituales de las Reinas Brujas de su línea, antes que hubieran Potter, o Poitier, o Poddargh."

"Tengo una fotografía de Lily en su boda," Minerva dijo suavemente. "Quizás te gustaría verla."

Snape creyó que se estaba ahogando. "Si," tosió. "Si me gustaría. Gracias."

Dentro del cofre había una larga cadena de rubís cortados, sostenidos por cuadrados de oro. También era antigua, pero no tanto como la diadema. "Bizantina del siglo diez," comento Snape.

"Bien, Severus," dijo Albus. "También hay un broche para capa con joyas del mismo periodo, y esto-"

Levanto un pesado anillo de oro con sello. Un escudo de armas con un ciervo con una gran cornamenta.

"El Anillo de la Familia Potter," Minerva dijo con alivio. "Estoy contenta de que Harry tendrá eso. Lily no dejaba que James lo usara," le dijo a Snape. "Ella pensaba que era demasiado feudal."

En el cofre había un pergamino, que resulto ser el contrato por el cual el mago James Potter arrendaba Hartwold Hall y sus pertenecías a la bruja Celestina Warbeck por la suma, pagada completa, de cincuenta mil galeones. Estaba firmada en 1980, y terminaría el 31 de Diciembre de 2079, o cinco días después de la muerte de Celestina Warbeck, lo que ocurriera primero. Albus lo guardo con cuidado nuevamente.

Minerva dijo, "Sin duda las demás joyas ya no están. Los diamantes de Lydia, las antiguas perlas Peverell-"

Snape examino el anillo, pero cayo cuando estaba pasándoselo a Albus. El anillo sonó pesado en el piso y rodó bajo la cama. Snape se agacho a recogerlo ya que seria incomodo convocar con magia un pequeño objeto metálico. Cuando miro bajo la cama lo encontró, y a su lado un viejo y grueso libro de cuero rojo.

"Hay algo mas aquí," le dijo a los demás. Él le paso el anillo a Minerva, y fue a tomar el libro.

Cuando sus dedos lo tocaron, él grito.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

No había tiempo para pensar, no había tiempo para reaccionar. Snape yacía indefenso, su cuerpo temblando, su mente casi en blanco. Oscuridad sin límites flotaba frente a él, como el borde de una tumba, como las cataratas rugientes al borde del mundo. Desde una gran distancia, escuchaba el horrible gruñido de un animal: su propia voz perdida en el tiempo. Él se sentiría así por toda la eternidad.

Repentinamente, los espasmos se detuvieron. Snape yacía aturdido e inmóvil. Él no había sentido dolor, pero si un shock profundo. Por un momento, todo lo que logro hacer fue respirar, inhalar y exhalar. Él miro su brazo. Parecía ser un largo, largo camino hasta su mano. Sus dedos estaban a centímetros de un grueso libro de cuero rojo.

Minerva le estaba hablando en una extraña y calmada voz, ordenándole hacer algo.

"Severus. Aléjate del libro."

Él no podía responder, pero la miro boquiabierto estúpidamente.

"Severus." La mano que ella le ofrecía se veía borrosa y distorsionada. "Déjame ayudarte. No trates de tocar el libro de nuevo. ¡No, Albus! aléjate."

Dumbledore estaba acercando ansioso, "-que tipo de daño ha recibido-"

"Es-toy bien," gruño Snape. "Que..." su mandíbula no estaba trabajando bien. "¿Que-fue-eso?"

"Una obra de Magia Negra muy peligrosa-"

"No, Albus," Minerva lo contradijo. "No magia Negra. Esto es algo diferente. No trates de tocar el libro. No es para magos. Si lo tocas, te advertirá que te alejes-"

"Me- adv-irtio-muy-bien-" Snape dijo apenas.

Minerva lo ayudo a sentarse diciendo, "-y si tu miraras dentro, seria considerablemente peor para ti. Lily fue terriblemente imprudente de dejar esto aquí donde James-¡o el pequeño Harry!-pudieron tomarlo."

Snape se tambaleo y parpadeo. No se sentía como después de una ronda de Cruciatus. En vez de eso, estaba simplemente agotado, como si hubiera corrido por toda Gran Bretaña. Él trato de ordenar sus dispersos pensamientos.

Dumbledore miro con precaución al libro rojo bajo la cama. No tenía titulo en el lomo: no escritura en la portada. Después de un largo momento, se aventuro, "¿No será este el libro al que se refieren algunos como el _Mysteria Bonae Deae?"_

Minerva lo miro fijamente, reacia a responder. Finalmente dijo, "Realmente no es un tema que pueda discutir contigo. El libro técnicamente es de Harry, pero es mi deber encargarme de el. Háganse a un lado."

"¿Que?" Snape le pregunto a Albus. Las silabas eran solo palabras locas para el. Apenas podía comprender el español en este momento, mucho menos el Latín.

Mirándolo preocupado, Albus lanzo un hechizo diagnostico. Y dijo en voz baja, "_Misterios de la Buena Diosa,_ también conocido como _Secretos de la Gran Madre._Creía que el libro era un mito."

Minerva tomo el libro, y lo puso bajo su brazo, su rostro muy serio. "No tiene nada que ver contigo. Lydia me mostró este libro hace muchos años. Es muy desafortunado que Lily lo recibiera sin que nadie la guiara. Yo lo mantendré seguro, y cuando Harry algún día se case, se lo entregare a su esposa para que lo cuide."

"De-ja-re," Snape aclaro su garganta con fuerza. "Dejare todo en la bóveda de Gringotts, pero quizás-"

"Exactamente," Minerva dijo con fuerza. "Y les agradecería que no digan nada de este libro a nadie. Les podría causar problemas." Ella los fulmino con la mirada, y siseo, "_Serios problemas_."

Snape no necesitaba que lo convencieran. "Es muy poderoso. Quizás el Señor Oscuro en realidad estaba buscando-"

"Seria imposible para _él _usar esto," Minerva declaro con perfecta confidencia. "Ni siquiera a través de una seguidora."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que Voldemort no sabe nada sobre este libro y sus contenidos," Dumbledore dijo a la ligera. Él se detuvo un momento, sus ojos azules abriéndose una fracción mas, emoción llenando sus profundidades. "Bastante seguro," continuo, sonando casi normal. "Solo una vez en mi vida he leído una referencia a él y fue en un libro que desapareció en 1915." Entonces sonrío, su buen humor completamente restaurado. "Si. Bien, Severus, parece que no sufriste daño permanente por mirar a la diosa desnuda-" el rápidamente le dio una disculpa a la indignada Minerva, "-es una forma de decir." Y en ese tono que usaba cuando estaba tratando de conseguir algo de alguien, le dijo a ella, "Seria útil saber si Lily encontró algo-no se-algo _útil_ en el libro-algo que quizás-"

Minerva dijo fríamente, "No puedo darte nada especifico, pero mirare en el asunto. Es-concebible."

Snape murmuro, "Ella debió darle con el libro. O lanzárselo a la cabeza."

"Severus," Minerva lo silencio fríamente. "¿Cuan buen era Lily en Latín?"

Por buen, le explico ella, no quería decir que Lily fuera capaz de pronunciar los hechizos correctamente, o tartamudear un párrafo de Agripa. "¿Podía leerlo tan bien como lo haría en español? ¿Comprendía idiosincrasias regionales? ¿Comprendía el sutil cambio del significado de las palabras durante los siglos?"

"No-no lose," respondió Snape. "ella estudio algo de Latina en la escuela muggle. Un año o dos. Se que ella estudio sola. Y después estudiamos juntos un par de veranos. Aunque creo que ella no era una experto, pero puedo estar equivocada. No se lo que estudiaba aquí en Hogwarts. Posiblemente estudio de forma intensivo Latina en esas fechas."

"No lo creo," dijo Albus. "Vi a Lily de vez en cuando, y su tiempo estaba bastante ocupado en otras cosas."

Minerva dijo suavemente, "Ella quizás no comprendió completamente, lo que era esto...quizás ella no se dio cuenta de los peligros..." su rostro se cerro, y cambio el tema completamente. "Toma," dijo ella, pasándole a Snape una pequeña cartera con dinero. "Encontré esto en el tocador. Tiene quince galeones, cinco sickles y seis knuts. Creo que podemos decir que esto también es de Harry."

"Sin duda," Albus sonrío.

Snape se puso de pie con cautela, con la cartera en la mano. Quince galeones era una buena suma. Cambiado a dinero muggle, quizás le serviría a Harry para esa bicicleta de la que seguía hablando. Y la arrojo al vacio baúl de James.

"Supongo que ya estamos por terminar aquí," dijo, con algo de pena por no haber encontrado mas. "esperen. ¿Hay un sótano?"

"Bajo la cocina," le dijo Minerva, ocupada encogiendo las cajas y baúles.

Era algo que hacer. De seguro Lily tenía un laboratorio de pociones en alguna parte. Si no estaba aquí, debía estar en algún lado. Él escucho a Minerva y Albus hablar en voz baja cuando llego al fondo de las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

Minerva tenía razón. Aquí no había nada de valor. Hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, y abrió una puerta. La despensa era un desastre, habiendo sido saqueada por las ratas y los humanos cazadores de recuerdos. Otra puerta guiaba hacia afuera y estaba seriamente dañada. Con justa razón, ya los intrusos habían entrado por ambas puertas a la casa. Había una tercera puerta.

Guiaba por una estrecha escalera a la oscuridad abajo. Snape lanzo un rápido "Lumos," y bajo a la habitación de techo bajo.

Un pesado caldero estaba en una mesa de trabajo, cubierto de polvo. Un juego de frascos de cristal descasaban en un mueble. Repisas con ingredientes colgaban de la pared cercana. Snape tomo los frascos levemente. No había nada usable en ellos. De hecho, los frascos llenos y la forma en que estaban los utensilios indicaban que no había sido usada mucho. En realidad era un lugar que no invitaba a trabajar. Snape imaginaba que James Potter debió haber objetado a tener pociones y comida preparadas en la misma cocina. Había una mesa pequeña y una silla. En la mesa había un tintero. La tinta era una masa negra y seca. Un pequeño cuaderno de cuero estaba al centro de la mesa, esperando con tristeza ser llenado con ideas brillantes. Snape lo tomo y lo guardo en un bolsillo. Se detuvo brevemente pensado si valdría la pena llevarle el caldero y los frascos a Harry. Lo que había aquí no valía mucho. Snape se encontró resintiendo estas reliquias del renegado talento de Lily. _Dejémoslo en la casa._ El se giro para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Rápidamente cambio de opinión, todo lo que pudiera ahorrar le serviría al niño. Guardo el caldero y los frascos. Había algunos incluso de cristal. Harry podría ocuparlos cuando tuviera más experiencia. Los niños siempre derretían sus calderos. Le seria útil a Harry tener uno de repuesto. Con eso listo, subió por la destartalada escalera dejando todo lo demás sumido en la oscuridad.

Pasó nuevamente por la escalera y vio la marca en la pared, e hizo una mueca ante ella. _Idiota._ Por lo que podía ver, James Potter había valorado a Lily solo por su belleza. Había sido un tonto. Albus había alagado la antigua magia sanguínea hace unos días, y ahora Minerva estaba siendo bastante reservada. Le parecía mas claro que nunca que había sido Lily quien había salvado a Harry, mientras que Potter había incurrido en actos heroicos inútiles. Idiota inservible. Lily siempre había valido más de diez _Potter._

Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, noto cierta tensión. Probablemente Albus había tratado de investigar demasiado. Minerva le estaba dando la espalda. Ella vio a Snape, y no dijo nada solo ayudo a Snape a reunir las cosas que se llevarían de la casa.

Salieron al pasillo, y bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Dumbledore tomo la pintura, meneando la cabeza ante su deplorable estado. Luego les hizo un gesto a los dos profesores para que salieran de la casa antes de el, y lanzo las protecciones a la puerta. Educadamente, Snape y Minerva lo esperaron afuera. El director se movía lentamente, luciendo cada año que tenia y más. El cerro la reja tras el, y levanto las protecciones produciendo un destello de luz.

Él dijo en voz muy baja, "Esta nunca fue una casa con suerte. Nunca. Fue un error de mi parte permitir que otra familia viviera aquí."

Estar solo en una alacena había sido bastante horrible. Estar solo en su nueva habitación con montones de cosas divertidas que hacer, decidió Harry, era bastante genial. Él estaba pasando un día maravilloso.

En este momento, estaba jugando con sus artículos de arte y un delgado libro llamado _Acuarelas para jóvenes artistas._ En el caballete estaba su impresión del jardín trasero: el cielo de un delicado tono azul, el pasto ricamente verde, las flores manchas de brillantes rojos, rosas y púrpuras. El libro también explicaba sobre sombras y perspectiva. Con amarillo y cafés Harry trato de dar luz y sombra. El cobertizo apenas podía distinguirse tras una explosión de matorrales. Nadie en el mundo podía llamarla una gran pintura, pero nunca antes había tenido este tipo de recursos, y se regocijaba en la posesión ilimitada de colores. Él podría dibujar todo tipo de cosas, lo que viera o imaginara.

Una voz aguda llamo desde abajo.

"¡Dudley querido, debemos irnos ahora! Necesito que acarrees las bolsas por mi."

"¡Ahhhhhh, Mamá!" los pesados pasos de Dudley en la escalera sonaron como truenos.

Harry sonrío, y luego cuidadosamente enjuagó sus pinceles y aplico un poco mas de azul en una esquina. Era extraño escuchar a los Dursley vivir sus vidas en el otro lado de la puerta. Desde la noche que el profesor Snape le había dicho sobre los tres, Harry nunca más había hablado con ellos. Ni gritos de "¡chico!" interrumpían su privacidad. Ellos tampoco nunca hablaban de él. Él había dejado de existir para ellos.

Eso podría haberlo echo infeliz, si le importaran ellos. Ellos aun estaban allí, pero ya no importaban. Él se preguntaba si seria mejor que el Profesor Snape pusiera -un Hechizo Silenciador en la muralla interior. En la noche él podía oír a Dudley y al tío Vernon roncar, y a veces eso le molestaba. Su alacena había sido bastante silenciosa en las noches. La noche anterior había soñado que ellos encontraron su puerta y entraban...

Pero no podían. Los Muggles no podían ver su puerta. En el libro de la Profesora Burbage, ella escribió que los muggles eran ciegos a casi la mitad del mundo. Pero los magos y brujas lo veían _todo__._

Él frunció el ceño. Él había terminado el libro y había aprendido un montón. Algunas de las cosas no eran muy buenas. En la parte trasera del libro, había un apéndice que decía todo sobre "Notable Familias Mágicas de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda." Harry se había asombrado al ver el nombre Potter allí, justo bajo "Peverell," y antes de "Prince." Ya no habían más Peverell, y casi ningún Prince. De hecho, Harry se sorprendió al notar cuantas de esa notables familias se habían extinguido.

Parecía que esa era una de las razones por la cual los Potter eran importantes. Actualmente solo quedaba uno de ellos. Harry descubrió que automáticamente tendría un asiento en el Wizengamot cuando cumpliera cincuenta. Parecía que todas las familias antiguas tenían ese derecho. Heredaban sus asientos al igual que en La Cámara de los Lores. Eso era algo que tendría que ver cuando llegar el momento. Aunque parecía algo interesante. Harry también había encontrado que el casamiento de sus padres había remecido a las personas. El Profesor Snape le había advertido que a algunos "sangrepura" no le gustaban los "nacidos muggle." Había sido un tremendo escándalo cuando su padre, que provenía de una famosa familia antigua se había casado con la bruja nacida muggle Lily Evans. Incluso hubo altercados en la boda, aunque la Profesora Burbage no dio muchos detalles. Intrusos habían causado una disputa, y algunos invitados habían sido atacados y maldecidos-

_"¡Traidor de sangre!"_fue lo que grito alguien al comienzo. Y entonces comenzó el alboroto. Debió ser horrible para mamá. Y la guerra había ido de mal en peor, y luego se habían escondido, y entonces "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" los había encontrado, y-

-Y luego la Profesora Burbage continúo sobre "El-Niño-Que-Vivió," y como este niño-Harry tenia problemas aceptando que ella estaba escribiendo sobre el mismo –los había salvado a todos destruyendo a Voldemort.

_¿Como saben eso? Nadie más estaba allí que mamá y Él. Y yo también, pero yo estaba demasiado pequeño. ¿Como saben que yo lo hice? ¿Como saben que él me lanzo la Maldición asesina?_

Harry sabía mucho de hechizos y maldiciones. Uno podía matar a las personas con todo tipo de hechizos si eran usados de manera inadecuada. El libro de Vindictus Viridian advertía sobre resultados fatales incluso con algo tan simple como El Hechizo del Vientre Hinchado_._La gente se podía tropezar y caer de las escaleras si le lanzabas un Hechizo de Piernas de Gelatina o un Hechizo Cosquilloso. Encantamientos de todos los días podían ser mortales, Como el Encantamiento para trocear que se usaba para cocinar.

_Quizás pudieron descubrir que fue la Maldición asesina la que mato a mamá y papá, pero como saben lo demás, ¡no había nadie allí!_

Eso le había molestado bastante, pero no impidió que leyera todo sobre los Potter.

Su familia era realmente antigua. Los Potter habían estado en Inglaterra desde antes de los días del Rey Arthur-que había sido real, al igual que Merlín y Morgana. Ellos habían habitado lo que ahora era Norfolk antes que los muggles comenzaran a escribir la historia. Incluso habían cortado parte de ella, una parte muy importante. Leer sobre la Reina Bruja Carabogdunia era como leer una novela de fantasía-algo que solo había podido hacer en la librería de la escuela. Ella había sido una Vidente una Sanadora y una Jueza (algo sobre lo que se pregunto Harry). Personas de diversas naciones le traían regalos por su consejo. Las brujas en la familia Potter habían sido muy veneradas, y la Profesora Burbage escribió que era una pena que no hubieran nacido niñas en la línea Potter en mucho tiempo. Como todas las familias sangrepura, muy seguido solo tenían un hijo, y había sucedido que solo habían nacido niños en muchas generaciones. Pero los magos también hicieron grandes cosas. Hubo cuatro Potter que fueron Directores de Hogwarts, y muchos Potter habían enseñado allí. Dos Potter habían sido Ministros de Magia, aunque parecía que los Potter no se interesaban comúnmente en política. Ellos criaban animales mágicos, y muchos jugaron al Quidditch, o se habían vuelto Sanadores o Aurores.

Su bisabuelo Charlus había sido un mago aventurero, había viajado a todo tipo de lugares, peleando con monstruos y rompiendo maldiciones. No era muy común para los magos ingleses el viajar mucho, pero el bisabuelo Charlus lo había echo. La Profesora Burbage mencionaba un libro sobre el. Harry esperaba encontrara una copia en alguna parte.

Harry saco su pintura terminada del caballete, y puso la figura de Merlín en su escritorio. Ahora pintaría a Merlín. Harry estudio como los colores cambiaban dependiendo de la luz. Las sombras eran casi de un azul oscuro. Y donde el sol bañaba a la figura directamente, se veía casi blanca. El hizo un bosquejo con lápiz. Pintaría el cielo azul tras Merlín, y quizás unos rayos amarillos.

Abajo, la puerta principal se cerró. La tía Petunia normalmente no iba a Waitrose los domingos. Ella debió haber olvidado algo. Era un camino largo a Waitrose, pero la tía Petunia lo prefería a los demás supermercados en Little Whinging. Ella y Dudley probablemente estarían fuera durante unas dos horas, quizás más. El tío Vernon había ido a jugar golf esta tarde y después cenaría con unos amigos del trabajo. Harry tenía la casa para el solo.

Él miro nuevamente el jardín. El pasto estaba crecido y desaliñado. Hiervas estaban saliendo entre las rosas. Los Dursley, tan rápidos en notar una hierba crecida cuando podían ordenar a Harry que se encargaran de eso eran unos flojos cuando ellos tenían que hacer el trabajo. Todos sus esfuerzos se perderían. Él miro nuevamente el jardín y sonrío. Cerro la caja de pinturas, y Merlín quedo olvidado de momento.

Harry salio de su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo.

"¡Hooooooola!" grito, moviendo sus brazos. "¡Hola! ¡Viene pasando un mago!" él corrió a la habitación de Dudley, tropezando en un montón de ropa sucia. "¡Oye, Dudley! ¡Estoy en tu habitaciooon!" el hizo una mueca y corrió hasta la habitación principal. Corrió en círculos, y salto arriba y abajo. "¡Estoy en su habitación, esparciendo mis piojos mágicos! ¡Tengan cuidado!"

Rápidamente, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Abriendo la puerta del refrigerador con una reverencia, él estudio el contenido por algo de picar. ¿_Yogurt?_ _¿Desde cuando los Dursley comían yogurt?_ Meneando la cabeza, se dirigió a la alacena, y se sintió aliviado de encontrar una lata de galletas de mantequilla. Tomando algunas, salio afuera a disfrutar el calido sol de la tarde.

La jardinería no era tan mala cuando no estabas obligado a hacerla. Su cuerpo ansiaba un poco de ejercicio vigoroso. El podía hacer esto, y los Dursley quedarían confundidos ante esto. La tierra se desmorona húmeda entre sus dedos mientras saca las hierbas, satisfecho con el largo de las raíces. El arroja las hierbas sobre su hombro hacia el césped enfrente. El cortador de pasto se encargaría de eso. Le tomo menos de veinte, minutos restaurar el frontis de la casa a su perfecto estado. La vecina de la casa del frente estaba trabajando en su propio jardín, y lo miro con curiosidad. Harry le dio su sonrisa más inocente y le hizo una seña con la mano. Para su sorpresa, la mujer se levanto y vino a hablar con él. Le asombró un poco que una muggle lo hubiera notado.

Ella era una mujer bonita como de treinta y tantos. Harry trato de recordar su nombre-la Sra. Lamb. Ella no era amiga de tía Petunia. Los Lamb eran relativamente nuevos en el vecindario, y la tía Petunia desaprobaba a la esposa porque pensaba que una mujer con niños pequeños no debía trabajar.

"Harry, ¿no es así?" le pregunto ella.

"Si Sra. Lamb. Soy Harry Potter."

"No te había visto hace días, y me estaba preguntando-" ella sonrío, y luego dijo, "Parece que estas pasando un buen verano, Harry. Me gusta tu nuevo look."

Él se confundió un momento, y luego río. "Oh-los lentes de contacto. Gracias. Ahora puedo ver mucho mejor"

Ella lo miro de pies a cabeza, y él supo que ella también se refería a la ropa que ahora le quedaba bien. Ella le dijo, "Tu siempre estas afuera trabajando tanto...cuando no te vi en un par de días, me acerque a preguntarle a tu tía sobre ti. Ella me dijo que te estabas preparando para entrar a una escuela de internado."

"Si-si. Iré a la antigua escuela de mis padres. Va a ser genial."

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, Harry. ¿Tu primo también ira a la misma escuela?"

"No, él ira a Smeltings. Es una escuela de chicos. El tío Vernon fue allí." Le dijo con la cara seria, "Usan pantalones bombachos de color naranja en Smeltings."

Ella río. "Espero que tu no tengas que usar nada así."

Él sonrío astutamente. "Para nada como eso. A sido muy agradable hablar con usted Sra. Lamb, pero tengo que terminar mi trabajo antes que llegue tía Petunia."

Le agradaba saber que por lo menos una de sus vecinas había notado cuando tenía que trabajar. Con el corazón más liviano, se dirigió al patio trasero. Eso le tomo más tiempo, porque las hortensias necesitaban bastante agua y las rosas necesitaban ser podadas. Aun así, termino en menos de una hora. El guardo el cortador de pasto y las herramientas, dio la vuelta por el garaje y entro pavoneándose por la puerta principal. Se sirvió un gran vaso de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y lo saboreo totalmente. Luego lavo y seco el vaso y lo volvió a guardar, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Luego se encogió de hombros y saco mas galletas de mantequilla. Se sentó en la parte de arriba de las escaleras y espero.

Por la ventana del frente, vio aparecer el automóvil. Las puertas resonaron. Dudley y la tía Petunia estaban hablando sobre el pollo con hierbas y limón que Dudley aprendería a hacer para los dos esta noche. Harry sonrío al ver a Dudley acarreando las pesadas bolsas.

Hora de irse. Él se paro y desapareció a su habitación, comiéndose la ultima galleta. La tía Petunia se estaba preguntando quien había cortado el césped. Harry casi se abrazo de la alegría.

Era como ser un superhéroe. No. él _era_ un superhéroe, o al menos estaba aprendiendo a ser uno. Él tenía una guarida secreta, sabios asesores mágicos que lo estaban entrenando en las tradiciones antiguas. Tenía a Muffy, su propia elfina, que llegaba con un "¡Pop!" acarreando bandejas de deliciosa comida, y que podía limpiar su habitación con un chasquillo de los dedos. Cuando Harry salía, inocentes muggles como la Sra. Lamb nunca se enteraban que él tenía superpoderes.

Y eso era algo que tenia que discutir con el Profesor Snape. De acuerdo a los libros que estaba leyendo, parecía que los magos y brujas solo eran gente normal que podía hacer magia. En su secreto mundo mágico, trabajaban en oficinas, tenían tiendas y hogares como los muggles. La mayoría de ellos eran bastante ordinarios. Eso le molestaba. ¿Cual era el punto en ser un superhéroe, si no hacías cosas asombrosas?

Y estaba Lord Voldemort_- él_ era un claro ejemplo de supervillano. Él tenía superpoderes, pero los usaba para matar personas y conquistar el poder, que eran las cosas que todos los supervillanos querían conseguir. Harry había tratado de aprender más sobre Voldemort en su libro de historia, pero allí no había nada después del 1800. ¿Porque era eso? ¡El encontraba que había bastante historia reciente! Lord Voldemort tampoco estaba en _La historia de_ _Hogwarts_. ¿Acaso los supervillanos no iban a la escuela? Él soltó un bufido ante la idea, imaginándose una clase llena de pequeños magos malvados. Su sonrisa desapareció. Lord Voldemort debió tener seguidores, y era muy probable que ellos tuvieran hijos en edad escolar. ¿Había una escuela aparte para ellos?

Harry agarro _Fuerzas Oscuras: Guía para la Autoprotección _ desde su librero. El Profesor Snape creía que la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un tema muy importante, y le había asignado un capitulo para que leyera Harry. Cuando lo visitara esta noche, le haría preguntas a Harry sobre el, así que seria una buena idea volver a leerlo. Mañana volverían al Callejón Diagon, y quería que el Profesor Snape estuviera complacido con el. No seria tan difícil, ya que el capitulo era sobre Criaturas Oscuras, y era increíble. Vampiros y hombres lobos era reales. Ya que el libro era solo una introducción para los de primer año, solo hablaban de lo que eran, y enumeraba las cosas sensibles que uno tenía que hacer para no encontrarse con uno. Ya no había grandes clanes de vampiros en Gran Bretaña, así que las opciones de encontrar un vampiro no eran tan grandes. Pero había bastantes hombres lobo, aunque uno solo debía preocuparse por ellos solo en la luna llena. Era una buena idea estar pendiente de las fases lunares, y eso estaba ligado con la astronomía.

El Profesor Snape le había dicho que tenía un reloj en su habitación que mostraba las fases lunares además de la hora. El Profesor Snape decía que no se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso, cuando se refiera a hombres lobo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

Capitulo 15

Harry mantuvo su sonrisa escondida mientras seguía al Profesor Snape a Twilfit y Tattings. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él antes. El Profesor Snape había llegado temprano en la mañana, le había dicho a Muffy que Harry almorzaría fuera, y luego hizo que Harry se cambiara de ropa. Parecía que le preocupaba que Harry fuera notado, y quería que le diera una buena impresión. El desordenado cabello oscuro de Harry fue fulminado por la mirada del profesor.

"Siempre ha sido así, Profesor," Harry le dijo razonablemente. "Una vez la tía Petunia prácticamente afeito mi cabeza, pero había crecido a la mañana siguiente. Mi cabello simplemente hace lo que quiere."

"Quizás si fuera mas largo..." considero Snape.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No creo que alguna vez haya crecido mas que esto señor. Nunca he necesitado un corte de pelo."

Snape solo gruño, y luego hizo que Harry se cambiara de ropa nuevamente, esta vez a unos pantalones oliva y una de las camisas buenas de Dudley, con el nuevo tamaño todo le quedaba muy bien. Harry pensó que se veía extraño con sus zapatos, pero Snape parecía pensar que no habría problemas porque seria lo primero que buscarían en el Callejón Diagon. Harry soporto la incomodidad de la aparición, e inmediatamente se encontró mirando la ocupaba calle.

"¿Podemos primero ir a ver a las lechuzas señor?"

"Lechuzas después que nos encarguemos de esto," respondió Snape, en un tono que no permitía discusión. Harry tuvo que caminar más rápido para mantenerse con el paso del profesor, y en poco tiempo estuvieron en el silencioso ambiente de una tienda que claramente atendía solo a los privilegiados.

"El Sr. Potter requiere una tunica de uso diario," Snape le dijo al canoso pero elegante Sr. Twilfit.

"¡Sr. Potter!" los ojos del sastre mágico brillaron. "¡Recuerdo a tu padre y abuelo! ¡Ellos eran clientes muy leales y con muy buen gusto!"

Harry se sometió a la meticulosa medición, y luego considerando colores y texturas, respondiendo "Si, me gusta" y "No mucho," cuando su opinión era requerida. En poco tiempo, tenia una ligera tunica de verano sobre sus hombros. La ligera tela era tan suave y tenía una especie de capa en su espalda. Numeroso botones se abrocharon a si mismos, y el Profesor Snape y el Sr. Twilfit se veían satisfechos con el resultado. Harry se estudió en el espejo, que para su asombro expresaba su aprobación en una insinuante voz de barítono suave.

"Si_...ahora_ diría que te ves muy bien. Oh, si... diría que incluso Abelard el Untuoso no sentiría el menor escrúpulo al ser visto en tu compañía. Los zapatos...bueno...si. Una atrevida pieza de estilo personal. Muy moderno... mi querido chico, la tunica es absolutamente _tú__. _¿No te gustaría otra en verde Liverwort?"

"Uh-no. hoy no."

"Que pena. Ella combinarían con tus ojos a la perfección."

El Profesor Snape lo rescato, y dejaron la tienda, pero no antes que el Sr. Twilfit le dijera que dejaría guardadas sus medidas, "Como hacemos con toda nuestra clientela."

Harry rodó sus ojos, siguiendo al Profesor Snape por la calle. La tunica era demasiado linda así que no se sentía ridículo, especialmente después de descubrir que ondeaban un poco como la del Profesor Snape. Trato de sostener sus brazos al igual que lo hacia el mago alto, y encontró que mejoraba el efecto.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Snape pregunto con impaciencia, viendo que el chico estaba haciendo uno gestos extraños.

"Nada," Harry respondió de inmediato, caminado mas rápido. "¿Va-podemos ir a ver las lechuzas ahora, por favor?"

"Si debemos."

Habían más compradores ahora que en su ultima visita. Harry nunca había visto nada como El Emporio de la Lechuza. El tuvo poco tiempo de mirar entre las sombras, porque casi de inmediato hubo una arremetida de plumas blancas, y la lechuza blanca que había visto la semana anterior estaba parada frente a el. Harry se tambaleo, y Snape lo apoyo con una mano.

"¿Porque esta tan oscuro aquí?" susurro.

"La mayoría de las lechuzas son nocturnas," le explico Snape. "Esto es mas confortable para ellas. La lechuza nevada, sin embargo, no lo es."

El dueño de la tienda se veía complacido. "Esa a sido un ave muy difícil de colocar. Muy exigente. Casi le mordió la nariz a uno de los pequeños. Aunque parece que le has caído bien."

Harry acaricio su plumaje encantado y asombrado. "Ella es preciosa. ¿Cuanto cuesta?"

Snape se dijo a si mismo que tendría que tener una conversación con Harry sobre no dejarle ver a los vendedores cuanto querías algo. El niño era absolutamente transparente. Sin embargo ya que él no estaba enamorado de la lechuza, pudo gobernar sobre las demandas más exorbitantes del vendedor. En poco tiempo estuvieron de acuerdo en el precio del ave, jaula, percha y una bolsa de golosinas para lechuzas que duraría por lo menos dos meses.

"Vendremos a buscar a la criatura antes que nos vayamos del Callejón hoy," dijo Snape, apresurando a Harry para que saliera por la puerta. "le diremos tu dirección, nos apareceremos de vuelta a la casa, y tendremos todo preparado para cuando ella llegue."

Harry miro con nostalgia a través de la ventana de la tienda. "¿No cree que se la venderá a alguien mas?"

"Por supuesto que no. Hemos echo un pacto mágico. ¿Como la llamaras?"

"Hedwig." Harry había estado pensando en esta lechuza por una semana, y había buscado un nombre apropiado para ella. El había encontrado lo que estaba buscando en _Historia de la magia._"Su nombre es Hedwig."

El hacedor de calzado fue el siguiente, y las botas de Harry estaban listas. Él se las probó y quedo maravillado ante su confort. Snape encogió y guardo los otros zapatos.

"Tu puedes usar estas botas cuando estemos entre magos. Miremos las mochilas aquí. Ya que usar tu baúl familiar, puedes costear una decena de mochila."

Era bueno que le recordaran sus nuevos tesoros. Harry tenía un baúl hecho de verdadera piel de dragón: un baúl que era una verdadera herencia familiar. Después irían a Gringotts, para que el Profesor Snape pudiera mostrarle algunas más de las cosas de Harry que él y la Profesor McGonagall habían localizado. Animado con la idea, Harry respiro profundamente, disfrutando el rico aroma de la tienda. Habían todo tipo de cosas de cuero aquí: mochilas, guantes y fundas para varitas. También había cinturones, y una maravillosa selección de hebillas, echas por un mago orfebre que conocía el dueño. A Harry le gusto una con la forma de una lechuza en pleno vuelo, y luego otra con un par de dragones. Él estaba admirándolas, cuando un chico choco con el, y casi lo boto al piso.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!"

"¡Oh, Neville!" trono la voz de una anciana, "¡Ten cuidado! Pudiste lastimar al pobre chico, ¡torpe chico!"

Harry levanto la mirada y parpadeo. Claramente una bruja: mayor, severa y desaprobadora. Sin palabras, noto que tenía un buitre en el sombrero. Al lado de ella había un hombre huesudo no más alto que ella, con un brillo malicioso y bigote canoso. El se río del chico.

"Son los pies, sabes. Te lo dije, ¿no es así? Los pies grandes lo llevaran por mal camino. Es una lastima además que hayas pisoteado a este chiquillo. ¿Estas bien chico? Neville no es un peso liviano, y no se molesta en mirar donde lo llevan esos grandes pies suyos."

Harry sintió pena por el chico. Él era más alto que Harry y un poco regordete, con un rostro redondo y agradable y una expresión triste.

A Harry nunca le había justado los matones, fueran grandes o no. Y claramente dijo, "Estoy bien. Solo fue un accidente. No me lastimo ni un poco." Dirigiéndose al chico dijo, "_Tu no estas lastimado _¿no es así?"

Mirando sorprendido, el chico simplemente miro a Harry hasta que la bruja vieja dijo irritada, "¡Bueno, habla, Neville! ¡No te quedes ahí parado como un idiota! ¡Pídele perdón al chico!"

Con un toque de aspereza, Harry interrumpió, "Él ya dijo que lo sentía. Esta bien." Tratando de ayudar al otro chico-Neville-él extendió su mano y dijo, "Hola soy Harry Potter."

"Encantado de conocerte. Soy Neville Longbottom." El chico en realidad no era tímido, sino que un poco reservado, como si no supiera muy bien que pensar de Harry. Y tenía buenos modales, incluso para los estándares de la Profesora Burbage, cuyo libro le había enseñado a Harry mucho sobre como se esperaba que se comportaran los magos. El chico sacudió su mano brevemente y dijo, "Esta es mi abuela, Madame Longbottom, y mi tío abuelo, Algernon-"

El hombre del bigote canoso le cerro el ojo a Harry, "Dime Algy. Algy Bagnold." Harry estrecho su mano, tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor ante la fuerza del apretón, y casi cometió el terrible error de ofrecerle su mano a Madame Longbottom. La Profesora Burbage puso en su libro que un mago jamás debía ofrecerse a saludar a una bruja con la mano. Era la bruja la que decidía si quería ese tipo de contacto o no. Harry puso sus manos tras la espalda, pero tuvo que sacarla rápidamente cuando Madame Longbottom le extendió la mano.

"¿Como esta usted, Madame Longbottom?"

La bruja no soltó su mano, sino que lo arrastro para mirarlo más de cerca. "¡Esto es lo que quería ver!" dijo ella. "Un jovencito que no teme hablar. Yo conocí a tu padre y a tu abuelo-¡y a tu bisabuelo antes de ellos! ¡Buenos magos-buenas personas! Fui al matrimonio de tu padre y abuelo. Y ahora solo quedas tu. Las Viejas familias están disminuyendo estos días. Bueno, parece que harás orgullosos a los Potter. ¡Espero que Neville aprenda de ti! ¿En que casa estarás querido?"

"Actualmente-" comenzó Harry.

El tío abuelo Algy le cerró un ojo nuevamente. "¡Oh-Gryffindor! ¡No temas! Hay un poco de león en todos los Potter, ¿no es así? ¡Y aquí estas, ya marcado por la batalla!" el se movió como un boxeador, haciendo movimientos con su mano que Harry suponía representaban hechizos. "Aunque creo que es mucho esperar que nuestro Neville se una a los viejos rojos y dorados."

La cara de Neville estaba marcada por la miseria. Harry sabía exactamente como se estaba sintiendo. "Actualmente," dijo con fuerza. "En realidad no puedo decir en que casa estaré. Todas tienen cosas buenas. Creo que lo mas importante es disfrutar el tiempo en la escuela, sin importar en que casa hayas sido sorteado."

"Bien dicho Sr. Potter," dijo el Profesor Snape, que apareció repentinamente tras Neville. "¿Escogiste tu mochila?" el hizo una ligera reverencia a la familia de Neville. "Madame. Señor. El Sr. Potter tiene un gran número de compras que hacer. Deben disculparnos."

Madame Longbottom entrecerró los ojos y miro a Snape con sospecha. "también deberías comprar una mochila mientras estamos aquí, Neville. Ve con el chico Potter. No creo que te equivoques a su lado. Estaremos sentados por allí."

Neville miro a Harry incierto. Harry dijo, "Vi una que me gusto, Profesor Snape. Señor este es Neville Longbottom. Creo que estará en primer año al igual que yo."

Snape observo al chico con su mirada más amenazadora. Los ojos de Neville temblaron de miedo. "¿Como esta señor?" dijo apenas. Estiro su mano ligeramente, pero viendo a Snape parado sin moverse, la retiro.

Harry tomo a Neville del brazo. "Vamos por aquí. Vi unas bien bonitas. Discúlpennos."

Snape se quedo allí mirando a los chicos murmurar. Así que este era el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom. Un espécimen bastante poco prometedor-aunque quien no lo seria con esa mujer como abuela y ¿Quién era ese idiota con ella? Su hermano suponía. Era verdaderamente cierto que uno no podía escoger a la familia. A él nunca le había caído bien Frank Longbottom. Cara roja, voz aguda y hechicemos a las serpientes en cualquier oportunidad. Él había estado en el mismo año que Lucius, y había sido uno de sus rivales importantes en Quidditch. Y luego claro esta se convirtió en Auror. Snape había sido tomado en custodia una vez por Longbottom, por sospechas de preparar Pociones Oscuras. Longbottom, al igual que muchos "oficiales de la paz" muggle y mágicos por igual, eran de la idea de plantar la bota primero, y encontrar la evidencia después, si es que se tomaban la molestia de buscar evidencia. _Bastardos._ Alice tampoco había sido muy buena con Snape, ella sola debió quietarle más puntos a Slytherin-y especialmente a Snape –que cualquier otro prefecto en la historia de Gryffindor. Lo que les había sucedido era horrible: pero cuando las personas demuestran mucho cuanto detestan a la oposición, es esperado que se vuelvan objetivos de dicha oposición.

Y claro estaba la profecía. Snape casi se largo a reír ante la idea del patético chico Longbottom siendo una amenaza para el Señor Oscuro. Terrible como era, Augusta Longbottom tenía razón al decir que no había comparación entre su nieto y Harry Potter.

"Probablemente negro es mas practico." Harry tomo una. Era lisa y brillante, y el cuero era suave como mantequilla. A el le gustaron todos los pequeños compartimientos para la tinta y otras cosas. "Esta me gusta."

"Es bonita." Neville respondió en voz baja. Después de un momento de consideración, él tomo una que le gusto mucho. "¿Era en serio lo que dijiste sobre que no te importa en que casa quedaras?"

"Si. Se que mis padres estaban en Gryffindor, pero yo no soy ellos. Es importante estar en la casa que es mejor para ti, por que allí te ira mejor."

Neville susurro, "Tengo que estar en Gryffindor. Mis padres eran Gryffindor, y todos en mi familia. Ya es bastante malo que crean que soy casi un squib-"

Harry parpadeo. El libro de la Profesora Burbage explicaba lo que era un squib, y lo vergonzoso que era ser uno. "No puedes ser un squib si recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts. Tu recibiste una, ¿no es así?"

"Si-pero la abuela-" el chico comenzó nuevamente. "Ellos por mucho tiempo creyeron que era un squib así que nunca me dejaron salir mucho. Nunca antes había hablado con un niño de mi edad. Es muy bueno que me ayudes. Tu debes haber estado en el Callejón Diagon millones de veces."

"¡No!" protesto Harry. "Es solo mi segunda vez. Yo ni siquiera sabía que era un mago hasta hace una semana. Yo vivo con mis familiares-muggle, y ellos nunca me contaron nada. Aunque el Callejón Diagon es genial," le dijo, no queriendo hablar sobre los Dursley. "¿Ya compraste tu varita?"

Neville meneo la cabeza. "Recibí la de mi padre. La abuela dice que es un deber sagrado."

"Pero-"

"¡Sr. Potter!" lo llamo Snape. "¿Ya ha terminado?"

"¡Ahí voy señor!" Harry bajo su voz y le dijo al chico al oído. "El Profesor Snape enseña Pociones. Él es muy estricto pero es muy bueno conmigo. Asegúrate de leer el primer capitulo del libro de pociones antes de la primera clase. A él le gusta hacer preguntas a las personas para ver cuanto saben. Debo irme-pero nos veremos en Hogwarts. Y recuerda-tu no tienes que ser un Gryffindor, solo porque tus padres lo eran" él salio tras Snape, sin oír la respuesta de Neville.

"Pero tengo que hacerlo..."

"¿Debí comprar un protector de varita?" Harry le pregunto a Snape, mientras se dirigían a la botica.

"¿En tu primer año?" dijo Snape. "¡De verdad esperaría que no en la madura edad de once años! Quizás después de tus TIMOS. Ya que después de esa fecha quizás quieras comenzar a practicar duelos."

Luego pasaron casi una hora en la botica de Slug & Jiggers. Snape estaba bien ansioso de que Harry comenzara muy bien en clases de pociones, y miraron todo tipo de ingredientes, así Harry seria capaz de reconocerlos a simple vista, en vez de conocerlos como una lista en el libro de texto. Era interesante, pero Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco abrumado por el incesante entrenamiento de Snape. Mejoro cuando el viejo Sr. Jiggers los llevo a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde vio un hígado de dragón entero en su bandeja de enfriamiento. A Harry le invitaron a tocarlo, y se largo a reír ante tanta asquerosidad húmeda y sangrienta.

Snape vio que el chico ya había tenido suficiente y le dijo, "tengo mas asuntos de los que encargarme aquí. ¿Tenia entendido que deseabas buscar un libro sobre runas? Flourish y Blotts esta a solo cuatro tiendas mas allá en este mismo lado del Callejón. Ve allí a buscar, y quédate allí. Estaré ahí en poco tiempo."

"Si señor."

"Y déjame limpiarte las manos."

Harry extendió sus manos sangrientas para un rápido _Scourgify,_ y luego le agradeció al Sr. Jiggers por su tiempo. Saliendo disfruto el aire y los sonidos del callejón y su tunica ondeando en la brisa. Avanzando paso la tienda de Quidditch, y trato de no mirar las escobas. El pronto sabría sobre ellas.

Multitudes de padres y estudiantes estaban en Flourish y Blotts, buscando sus libros del colegio. Harry le dijo a un asistente que ya tenía los suyos, pero quería algo extra sobre runas. Ella lo guío a un librero y le apunto _Introducción a Runas Antiguas_. Era un volumen atractivamente delgado, y Harry le echo una ojeada. Parecía ser lo que estaba buscando. El Viejo Futhark estaba aquí. En el librero había todo tipo de libros sobre lenguajes. Harry vio muchos sobre los que había oído, junto con otros que eran completamente nuevos para el. _¿Sireniano? ¿Como de sirenas?_ Mirando alrededor, vio que la sección de "Historia" no estaba lejos. Él de verdad quería saber más sobre Voldemort.

Seria vergonzoso si la gente creía que quería leer sobre si mismo. Estaba siendo tonto se dijo con fiereza. Él de verdad necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido. Pasando sus dedos por algunos títulos, paso de _Magia en el Antiguo Egipto_ y _Magos de Sumeria y Babylon_, siguió por varios estantes, hasta _Vida Mágica en la Época Victoriana_. Cerca...mas cerca...

¡Ahí! _Grandes Acontecimientos Mágicos del Siglo XX._Cerca estaban _Historia Mágica Moderna,_ y _Alza y Caída de las Artes Oscuras._ Rápidamente, tomo los libros y volvió a la sección de runas. Él abrió _Grandes Acontecimientos Mágicos _y hojeo las páginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

_"Abominables fueron los crímenes cometidos por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y su destino no fue menos notable que sus fechorías. Que un infante, un niño recién destetado del pecho de su madre, provocara ser un oponente mas valeroso que muchos Aurores endurecidos por la batalla podría probar ser difícil de explicar para la posteridad; pero es sin duda verdadero. El pequeño Harry Potter quedo completamente solo: sus padres abatidos en un resplandor verde esmeralda. El malvado monstruo cerniéndose sobre la martirizada madre, pero no contaba con la naturaleza imponderable de la magia. Confiado en su propio poder, ignoro el de los demás-olvidando que incluso Merlín una vez fue un bebé de brazos._

_"Adecuadamente, el destructor de inocentes e indefensos fue destruido por el que al parecer era la mas inocente e indefensa de sus victimas. Una poderosa explosión-un silencio inquietante. ¿Acaso el Terrible Mago se dio cuenta en su ultimo momento de que la Rueda de la Fortuna había girado-que otro poder se había levantado para frustrar su intento mas vil? Podemos imaginarnos la momentánea mirada de asombro y terror en esos orbes rojos mientras percibía como se alzaba la ruina frente a el: su incredulidad y horror cuando el Niño probo ser invulnerable a la Monstruosa Maldición Imperdonable: su desesperación cuando su cuerpo se volvía algo menos que polvo, Y su espíritu era arrojado a las tinieblas de donde provenía. Dejemos que aquellos que sufrimos saboreemos esa visión, y agradezcamos a Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió..."_

Harry hizo una mueca. El libro lo hacia sonar como una extraña especie de Súper Bebé, que había de alguna manera lanzado un hechizo para destruir a Voldemort. ¿Acaso ya sabía hablar entonces? _"¡madicion oo, Vodamor!"_ Emm-probablemente no.

Él siguió ojeando los libros, tratando de saber más sobre Lord Voldemort. El autor fallo en dar una clara historia. Voldemort pareció salir de la nada aproximadamente en los años sesenta, y mucha gente importante había sido puesta bajo algo llamo La Maldición Imperius y habían echo lo que él les había mandado. Aparentemente, ya que había mucho que no se decía sobre el asunto, lo que él quería era "purificar" el mundo mágico de elementos externos, algo que algunas personas aun creían era necesario.

_Lo que en realidad significaba deshacerse de gente como mamá. Eso es enfermizo._

La Profesora Burbage tampoco había hablado mucho de eso en su libro. A Harry le parecía que mucha gente aun creía que solo los magos y brujas eran los únicos con ancestros mágicos desde miles de años. _Bien, púdranse._

_Alza y Caída de las Artes Oscuras_ tampoco era mucho mejor, aunque el lenguaje era mucho mas moderno. Harry suponía que en realidad no era un libro muy bueno. Contaba la historia de siete magos oscuros desde tiempos antiguos hasta Lord Voldemort, y mostraba como la dependencia en las Artes Oscuras había llevado a la ruina a cada uno de ellos. El capitulo sobre Voldemort, una vez mas, no decía nada sobre donde provenía. Solo decía lo malo que era y como las Artes Oscuras eran adictivas. Lord Voldemort había impregnado su alma en tanta maldad que ya no podía entender la bondad. Cuando el trato de matar aun niño puro e inocente, su magia se volvió contra el de alguna manera, y la maldición le llego a él mismo. Este autor no creía que Harry Potter activamente había destruido al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado (Harry de verdad se estaba cansando de todos estos nombres estúpidos), sino que había jugado el rol del Sacrificio Perfecto. Hubo un largo inciso sobre la historia de los sacrificios sanguíneos en las épocas antiguas, como no había otra forma de evitar los desastres sino con la sangre de los inocentes. Sin embargo, el autor escribió, que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado mostraba ceguera moral muy común en los practicantes de las Artes Oscuras. Sin intención había comenzado el Rito del Sacrificio Perfecto, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado inadvertidamente había desarrollado el papel del Rey Justo. Solo el Rey Justo podía derramar la sangre inocente en el Sacrificio Perfecto para salvar a su gente. Y un mago oscuro, declaraba el autor, no podía ser un Rey Justo. Ni siquiera en los tiempos antiguos, cuando la naturaleza de las Artes Oscuras, era, lamentablemente, mucho menos entendida que en estos días mas iluminados.

Había otro inciso, sobre un niño llamado el Infante de Praga, que podía hablar latín cuando era bebé y hacer cálculos matemáticos. Harry bostezo, y dejo el libro a un lado.

Con reluctancia, hojeo _Historia Mágica Moderna._ Niño-Que-Vivió. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Blahblahblahblahblah. Esta autora, una bruja que escribía con un seudónimo "por razones personales," creía que Harry había usado magia accidental. Ella escribió que Harry claramente era un niño mágico extremadamente poderoso, que de alguna manera había echo un escudo tan fuerte que la maldición asesina había revotado devolviéndose y golpeando a Voldemort. Había incluso un diagrama de verdad espeluznante que mostraba a Voldemort, Harry en su cuna, su madre muerta en el piso, y el posible ángulo del rebote. Parecía la explicación mas razonable, excepto-

Él frunció el ceño, ojeando nuevamente a través del libro. Él había echo en el pasado lo que el Profesor Snape llamaba "magia accidental". Él se había aparecido en el techo de su escuela: él había vuelto azul el cabello de su maestro. ¿Como había podido hacer este escudo? ¿Podría haber desviado un hechizo que había echo explotar en pedazos a Voldemort? De alguna manera lo dudaba. ¿Como un bebé podía haber sabido que estaba en peligro?

Más importante, pensó con una agria sonrisa, su "magia accidental" nunca le había servido de mucho. Nunca lo había alimentado cuando tenía hambre, o había traído ayuda cuando la necesitaba. Lo había alejado de una posible paliza una vez, pero nada más. El libro era estúpido. Todos estos libros eran estúpidos. Como tanta gente inteligente podía escribir estas cosas, ¿Cuándo no estaban allí_?_

No había testigos. Nadie había dicho que había visto lo sucedido. Solo estaban mamá, papá y Harry, y ese podrido de Voldemort. Tres estaban muertos, y Harry no recordaba nada.

_Si, lo haces,_ susurro una voz en su cabeza. _Recuerdas una luz verde y una risa fría y malévola._

¿Pero que era exactamente lo que recordaba? ¿Había Voldemort de verdad lanzado la maldición a Harry, o Harry solo recordaba la luz porque había visto la maldición lanzada a su madre?

Bueno, estaba su cicatriz. No era para nada como una cicatriz normal-no con esa extraña forma de rayo. Si, Voldemort se la había lanzado a el, pero quizás la suposición del Profesor Snape era tan buena como la de cualquiera. Quizás Voldemort cometió un error. Quizás estaba cansado. Quizás solo podías lanzar la maldición asesina solo un número limitado de veces antes de que apuntaras mal, o pronunciaras de forma errónea una palabra. A Harry le gustaba más su teoría que todas las otras que lo hacían ser aun más diferente en el mundo mágico.

_Quizás soy inmune a la Maldición Asesina. Súper. ¿Como averiguarlo? ¿Le pido al Profesor Snape que la pruebe conmigo? De alguna manera no creo que él accediera. De todas formas, nadie sabe lo que de verdad sucedió, sin importar lo mucho que hablen sobre el asunto..._

La tienda estaba llenándose aun más. Harry volvió los, libros a su lugar, y luego noto un tomo titulado, _El Camino a la Oscuridad_. Era la historia de los brujos y magos oscuros desde la prehistoria hasta la actualidad. El autor parecía tener simpatía por ellos, y hablaba bastante sobre definir la "oscuridad" en diferentes formas. El estilo estaba mas al gusto de Harry. El Profesor Snape todavía no estaba aquí, así que busco un lugar donde sentarse y leer. Alguien estaba sentado en su lado en la sección de runas. Había una silla de cuero desocupada en la sección de "Carreras." Harry pronto quedo capturado por la historia de la sacerdotisa-serpiente de Creta. Era mejor que cualquier novela que Harry hubiera leído. Paso el tiempo, pero Harry no lo noto.

"Bastante audaz de tu parte declarar tu elección de carrera tan públicamente," dijo un chico.

Harry levanto la mirada. Un chico rubio y pálido, con rostro puntiagudo lo miraba sonriendo de medio lado, bastante divertido.

"Es un libro genial," admitió Harry. "¿Hogwarts?"

"Por supuesto. Mi padre estaba comprando mis libros, pero lo llamaron a otra parte. Acabo de escapar de Madame Malkin. ¡Demasiado aburrido! No recuerdo haberte visto antes."

Harry sabía que era de mala educación permanecer sentado, así que se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano, de la manera en que la Profesora Burbage decía debía hacerse.

"No he estado mucho por aquí. Soy Harry Potter."

"¡En serio!" el chico lucio levemente impresionado, y luego trato de sonar indiferente. Él acepto la mano de Harry. "es verdad entonces. Harry Potter entrara a Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Malfoy-Draco Malfoy."

Harry se pregunto si el chico alguna vez había visto una película de James Bond, y sonrío. "¿Draco como la constelación? Eso es genial."

El chico lucia bastante complacido, y se paro aun más derecho. "Bueno, nombres astronómicos son una especie de tradición en la familia de mi madre-los Black."

"En vez de Tom, Dick-o Harry," dijo Harry. "Que suerte. ¿Ya compraste tu varita?"

"No. mi madre ha estado hablando con Ollivander, pero tenemos una cita después de almuerzo. No puedo esperar. ¿Y tu?"

"Fui la semana pasada y compre la mía. El Sr. Ollivander es un poco extraño."

"Bueno-eso no es inusual en magos poderosos cuando llegan a cierta edad. Muchos de ellos están algo tocados de la cabeza. Mi padre dice que Dumbledore esta casi senil. Aunque todavía muy poderoso."

"Eso es algo que espero."

"¿A Dumbledore?"

"No. aun ser capaz de lanzar poderosos hechizos cuando tenga mas de ciento cincuenta años."

El chico rubio río con fuerza. "¿Así que tu eres Harry Potter? No eras para nada como había imaginado."

"Lo siento."

"No. Quiero decir-tu eres bastante_-normal_."

Ahora Harry río. "¡No de acuerdo a mi tía!"

"¿Donde has estado todos estos años? Todo a sido bastante secretivo."

"Me gusta ser un hombre misterioso. Y he estado viviendo con mis familiares." Al ver que el chico no comprendía, Harry aclaro. "Mis familiares _muggle_."

Draco abrió los ojos. Y dio un pequeño paso atrás. "Cierto-tu madre-quiero decir-_muggles-_" él se acerco y le susurro, "¿Son horrible?"

"Mas o menos." entonces, recordando que no debía contarle a nadie sobre sus días en la alacena, Harry añadió rápidamente, "Al menos mi primo. Es un gordo bravucón. Odio a los bravucones. Y no tenemos mucho en común."

Draco se estremeció. "Creo eso. Eso es terrible."

"Esta bien," insistió Harry. "Aparte de eso, claro. Mi habitación es genial, y ahora-"

"¿Draco?" una suave voz dijo.

Harry capto la esencia de un delicioso perfume antes de ver el rostro de la bruja. Ella era muy bonita, y obviamente la madre de Draco.

"¿Draco?" repitió ella, "¿quien es tu amigo?"

En una manera muy formal que Harry encontró bastante tonta, Draco le dio a su madre una ligera inclinación de cabeza. "Madre, te presento a _Harry Potter_." Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Harry, esta es mi madre, Madame Malfoy."

"¿Cómo se encuentras Sr. Potter?" pregunto la dama, por que la madre de Draco era una verdadera dama. Una dama muy elegante. Ella se veía muy linda y olía muy bien. Su tunica se arremolinaba suavemente y sus joyas brillaban. Harry pensó que Draco tenía mucha suerte al tener a esa dama como madre. Ella estaba estirando una suave y delicada mano, y Harry trato de no apretarla con demasiada fuerza en su apuro por recibirla. El también le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"Encantado de conocerla, Madame Malfoy."

"Que buenos modales." Ella levanto su barbilla y corrió el mechón de cabello que cubría su frente. "Si, la cicatriz. Siempre me ha sorprendido que un niño haya sobrevivido un echo tan violento y trágico."

Ella dio un paso atrás y paso un brazo por los hombros de Draco. Harry experimento un leve sentimiento de celos. Anoche, el Profesor Snape le había traído fotografías de su mamá, y ella era muy bonita. Si solo su mamá pudiera estar aquí como la de Draco-

"¿De seguro tu no estas aquí solo?" le pregunto ella.

Harry noto que los ojos de Draco volvían a abrirse, y el chico miraba alrededor, curioso y un poco alarmado. _Él cree que vera a un verdadero muggle_, se dio cuenta Harry. Quizás seria bueno traer a la tía Petunia y al tío Vernon para que una vez ellos fueran los fenómenos.

"No, Madame Malfoy. No estoy solo. Estoy esperando a-"

"¡Sr. Potter! ¡Aquí esta!"

"Profesor Snape," Harry sonrío.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

¡Maldita suerte la del chico! Aquí estaba, hablando con la misma gente que Snape creía todavía no estaba listo para conocer. Harry todavía necesitaba saber mucho más sobre el mundo mágico antes de estar frente a los Malfoy. Por lo menos Lucius no estaba a la vista. Él averiguaría toda la vida de Harry antes que el chico lo notara. Narcissa y Draco no estaban enojados u hostiles, por lo que podía ver. Si solo hubiera tenido una semana más para entrenar a Harry sobre las actitudes de los sangrepura...

Bueno, él habría encontrado a Draco tarde o temprano. Por lo menos Harry hoy se veía como un mago respetable, y no como un prófugo de Azkaban. Snape sabía que las primeras impresiones eran vitales. Si Snape hubiera tenido túnicas decentes el primer día en el tren, quizás no hubiera sido un objetivo tan fácil para Black y Potter. Si: túnicas y botas de la mejor calidad, no estúpidos anteojos rotos en la punta de la nariz. Era una lastima lo del cabello, pero Snape pensaría en eso después.

Narcissa y Draco lo vieron entrar a la tienda. Él les dio un ligero saludo con la cabeza al acercarse.

"¡Severus!" Narcissa lo saludo con su sonrisa más encantadora. "¿Así que tu estas funcionando _in loco parentis_ por el Sr. Potter hoy? Me confieso sorprendida. Creí que Dumbledore le daría el honor a uno de sus favoritos."

Harry sonrío ampliamente, claramente feliz de verlo. Snape noto que tenía algunos libros -era evidente el libro de Runas que quería. Él le respondía a Narcissa fríamente. "Como sucede, Dumbledore no tiene nada que decir en el asunto. Yo he conocido a la tía de Harry desde que éramos niños. Ella me nombro su representante para los asuntos mágicos."

"El Profesor Snape ha estado enseñándome sobre el mundo mágico," les dijo Harry orgulloso. "Ha sido genial."

Draco estaba favorablemente impresionado por el halago de Potter hacia el mago que tanto apreciaba. Él se había preguntado porque no había visto tanto al Profesor últimamente. Él había estado con Potter, y parecían llevarse bastante bien. Además el hecho que el Profesor Snape estaba a cargo de Harry Potter elevaba bastante la estimación que tenia por el mago. Padre le había hablado de lo importante que Potter probablemente seria en el futuro. "_Trata de hacerte amigo de el, Draco. Él es el niño mimado del mundo mágico, y seria muy útil conocerlo para cuando sea joven."_

El comenzó a hacer cálculos. El Profesor cenaba con ellos ocasionalmente. Quizás si lo invitaban a cenar, el podía ser convencido de llevar a Potter, y el y Draco podrían pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Potter había estado viviendo en un cobertizo muggle, y Draco le mostraría como vivían los verdaderos magos. Él trato de recordar las cosas que Potter le había dicho. A Potter le gustaba leer. Potter estaba interesado en la historia de las Artes Oscuras. Quizás Potter estaba interesado en las Artes Oscura también. _Eso_ era muy interesante para Draco. A Potter no le agradaba su primo muggle, que mostraba que no era un idiota o un amante de los muggle. ¿Que más había dicho? Que su primo era un gordo bravucón, y que no le gustaban los bravucones. Quizás el primo de Potter no lo trataba tan bien...

Madre, su inteligente madre, ya estaba haciendo la primera movida. "Almorzaremos en el Callejón hoy, para celebrar la primera varita de Draco. ¿Les justaría unírsenos?"

Snape miro a Harry, no se veía para nada reacio. Claro que el chico estaba un poco solo, pasando tanto tiempo estudiando en su habitación. Naturalmente el querría estar con chicos de su edad. Snape no sabía que era peor: jugar juegos mentales con Narcissa y Draco, o soportar la monotonía mortal del chico Longbottom. Por lo menos Narcissa era más agradable a los ojos que Augusta Longbottom y su espantoso sombrero.

Y quizás-solo quizás-le haría bien a Draco conocer a un chico de origen diferente. Draco era bastante inteligente, pero había conocido solo un tipo de gente con una mentalidad durante toda su vida. Si Snape podía mediar en los inevitables choques, posiblemente Draco aprendería a no repetir los comentarios más duros de la línea de pensamiento sangrepura.

"Tenemos bastantes cosas que hacer todavía, pero quizás-" Harry lo estaba mirando bastante complacido y emocionado. Snape esperaba que el chico recordara algunas de sus lecciones de modales en la mesa. Un _faux pas_ allí podría ofender a Narcissa mas que si él maldijera a un cachorro. Draco, también, estaba sonriendo con ganas.

"Si," decidió Snape. "Gracias por invitarnos, Narcissa. ¿Lucius se nos unirá?"

"¡Pobre Lucius!" Narcissa se lamento burlonamente. "Fue llamado por el Ministro. Aparentemente hubo algún tipo de dificultad con el próximo presupuesto de San Mungo."

"El Ministro siempre le pide a Padre consejo," Draco le informo a Harry en tono rimbombante. "Él dice que padre es absolutamente indispensable."

"¿En serio?" dijo Harry, tratando de no sonar molesto. Draco sin duda estaba lleno de si mismo. "eso es-genial."

Narcissa le mando a Draco una ligera mirada de advertencia que erró su destino. Ella suspiro para si y dijo, "Tenemos planeado comprar los libros de Draco y luego sus suministros y equipos para pociones. Podríamos reunirnos a las doce un cuarto. ¿Eso seria conveniente?"

"Perfecto," le dijo Snape. "debemos hacer una breve parada en Gringotts. ¿Donde quieres almorzar? ¿El Caldero Chorreante?"

Narcissa lo miro apenada. "Oh, Severus, eso es tan cliché. La tradición esta muy bien y todo eso, pero no es mi lugar favorito, y esta destinado a estar repleto con todo tipo de personas, especialmente a estas alturas del año. Vamos mejor a Summerisle's."

"¡Vamos!" intervino Draco, sus afectaciones olvidadas con su entusiasmo. Él le dijo a Harry. "Allí tienen los mejores postres."

"Los postres son mi comida favorita," Harry declaro agradablemente

"Entonces esta bien," decidió Snape. "a las doce un cuarto en Summerisle's. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas aquí, Sr. Potter?"

Draco soltó una risotada. Snape se giro y levanto una ceja.

"Interesante lecturas para el Niño-que-Vivió," Draco sonrío de lado.

Harry no entendía para nada el alboroto. "Encontré un libro sobre runas señor, y pensé que este también se veía interesante. Él le mostró a Snape los dos libros. Él miro a Draco y dijo, "¿Que? Me gusta la historia antigua. Lo que sale aquí sobre Creta es bien interesante. Solían tener un ritual donde chicos y chicas danzaban alrededor de un toro y hacían trucos tratando de no morir-"

Las cejas de Snape casi llegaron a su cabello cuando vio _el Camino a la Oscuridad _

Narcissa vio el titulo y sonrío, dándole a Snape una mirada de complicidad. "Que pena que Lucius no este aquí," dijo ligeramente. "él también piensa que es un libro bastante bueno."

Snape rodó sus ojos. Los dos sabían bastante bien que Lucius era el autor, bajo el seudónimo de Geoffrey Froissart. Ya que Draco había mostrado que le faltaba discreción hasta ahora, no sabía el secreto. La visión comprensiva sobre las Artes oscuras como tradición mágica alternativa no era una visión correcta en este momento. Dicho esto, Snape creía que el libro estaba bien investigado y bien escrito, pese a todo. Y habían ilustraciones bastante raras. Los Malfoy, después de todo, tenían la mejor biblioteca sobre las Artes Oscuras en toda Gran Bretaña como recurso, y Lucius también tenia acceso a la librería de Durmstrang.

"Ve y paga por el libro de runas. Yo vendré por este otro día. Cualquier cosa relacionada con las Artes Oscuras podrían causar comentarios." Cuando Harry lo miro listo para reclamar, Snape solo dijo, "Lo hablaremos después."

HPHPHPHPHP

"Draco, querido, trata de tener mas tacto," le sugirió Narcissa. Iban en camino a la botica, mientras trataba de esconder su exasperación ante el ojo del público.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Draco. "Solo estaba bromeando. Él no se molesto. Si al Niño-Que-Vivió en secreto le gustan las Artes Oscuras, tendrá que esperar algunos ataques."

"Eso no es a lo que me refería. Y no comentes con nadie sus opciones en material de lectura. Estoy feliz que Severus es de mente más amplia que otras personas. Hablo de como solo estabas mencionando a tu padre, en la forma en que habíamos discutido."

"No estaba hablando solo de él," la contradijo Draco. "Solo le dije a Potter que el Ministro le pide ayuda a padre. Y eso no es nada más que la verdad. Quiero que Potter sepa lo importante que somos."

Narcissa lo llevo a un lado, con el pretexto de acomodarle su brillante cabello, una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo su susurro fue duro y al punto. "¡Usa tu cerebro, Draco!

¿Como crees que se siente Harry Potter al oírte haciendo alarde de tu padre y lo maravilloso que es cuando él es un huérfano? ¡Él puede haber creído que estabas burlándote porque sus padres están muertos!"

"Yo no-er-Oh." Draco hizo una mueca, y agacho la cabeza. "Creo que entiendo."

"Y cuida ese tono conmigo. Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta la forma en que te pavoneas con los demás niños, hablando de esa manera insufrible. Es soportable con Vincent y Gregory, pero cualquier chico inteligente no lo soportara ni un minuto."

"Padre siempre habla de esa manera." Draco dijo enfurruñado.

"Tu padre es un mago adulto y el Jefe de familia." Añadió con aspereza, "Y a veces él también es insoportable. Y es completamente inaceptable en un niño de once años, así que no quiero ver ese comportamiento en el almuerzo. Habla sobre quidditch, habla sobre las clases que crees serán tus favoritas-pero no le lleves la contraria a Harry Potter, y no te jactes sobre tu familia y lo que tenemos. Podría impresionarlo, pero no favorablemente."

"Oh esta bien," gruño Draco. "estaré todo modesto. No se porque haces tanto alboroto. Harry es bastante agradable, pero pese a todo es solo un mestizo."

Narcissa paso un brazo por sus hombros, y le enterró sus uñas en su brazo izquierdo mientras seguían caminando juntos por el Callejón. Draco sabía que no debía hacer ningún gesto.

"Escúchame," ella dijo sombríamente. "Hay mestizos y mestizos. Harry Potter es el héroe del mundo mágico. Él no es el hijo de algún muggle. Su padre era el heredero de una de las más veneradas y antiguas familias en Gran Bretaña. Su madre puede haber sido una sangresucia-y ten cuidado de no usar esa expresión enfrente del niño-pero aun así era una bruja, y era bastante poderosa y bella. Inteligente también, para conseguir que James Potter se casara con ella. Harry Potter quizás puede ser un mestizo, pero si se casa apropiadamente, sus hijos no lo serán. De hecho, si tu tuvieras una hermana-" ella se detuvo, y suspiro suavemente. "-pero no la tienes. Mejor así. Lucius no es tan tolerante. De todas maneras, Draco, todo tipo de personas querrán un trozo de Harry Potter. Y quiero asegurarme que tengamos nuestra parte."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Quiero que veas lo que encontré en la casa," Snape le dijo a Harry, cuando se dirigían a uno de los carros de Gringotts "Anoche te lleve lo que podías utilizar de inmediato, pero es bueno que sepas que tienes otras cosa mas de tu familia."

"La fotografías son geniales." Harry sonrío. "ya no me siento mal por ser bajito, después de ver las fotografías suyas señor. Usted también era bajito cuando entro a Hogwarts. Quizás yo también seré alto algún día."

"Yo diría que si," respondió Snape. "Y por eso debes tomar tus pociones nutritivas todas las mañanas. Esto ayudara a tus huesos a compensar los años de falta de nutrición."

Y partieron a toda velocidad. Harry se entrego a la diversión, sin tratar de hablar. Él estaba esperando con ganas el almuerzo, aunque Draco era un poco creído. Aunque su madre era amable. Quizás Draco no había hablado mucho con otros niños, al igual que el chico de la tienda de botas Neville. Harry le daría otra oportunidad.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Después de todo, no resulto tan difícil. Draco estaba tan hambriento como él. Entraron a un establecimiento muy lindo y elegante en el Callejon frente a Ollivander. Estaba decorado con preciosos paisajes murales, en que las figuras se movían. Harry estaba contento de haber estado preparado por eso. Él habría odiado verse ignorante enfrente de Draco y su madre.

Él todavía estaba mareado por todas las cosas que había visto en Gringotts. No le importaban la loza, platería o ropas, aunque creía que algún día estaría feliz de tenerlas. Pero el grimoire familiar las cosas escolares que habían pertenecido a sus padres-¡y esas joyas asombrosas! De alguna manera su familia se había vuelto real para él, y ya no se sintió un extraño cuando se sentaron en una mesa con un delicado mantel blanco, lleno de una sorprendente variedad de o que Madame Malfoy llamo "_amuse-bouches."_

Él nunca había probado vino de jengibre elfico, pero aparentemente era algo que los jóvenes magos bebían en ocasiones especiales. Draco estaba muy emocionado por eso, y Harry estuvo de acuerdo con él después del primer sorbo. Era calido y frío, dulce y frutal al mismo tiempo. El Profesor Snape y Madame Malfoy tenían una botella de algo francés entre ellos

"Confieso que estoy feliz que hayas aceptado a venir aquí, Severus," dijo Narcissa ligeramente, bebiendo de una copa iridiscente. "Esto definitivamente es mejor que una jarra de vino en el Caldero Chorreante."

Snape bufo. "Uno no va al Caldero Chorreante a beber vino."

Harry nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante. Él estaba un poco nervioso, pero mantuvo sus manos bajo control, y miro al Profesor Snape cuando no estaba seguro en como comer alguna cosa. La comida que le traían de Hogwarts era siempre deliciosa, pero no tan _complicada _como las cosas que había aquí.

"Así que, Sr. Potter-¿o puedo llamarte Harry?" le pregunto Madame Malfoy.

Harry trago rápidamente y dijo, "Si por favor-"

"Así que, Harry, ¿que es lo que mas esperas de Hogwarts?"

Él lo pensó un momento. "Creo que lo que mas deseo es estar en una escuela donde todos tienen magia. En ese aspecto siempre he estado solo. Y quiero aprender montones. ¿Y tu, Draco?"

"Tengo muchos deseos de ver Hogwarts por mi mismo. Todos dicen que es impresionante. Y quiero jugar quidditch."

"Mi hijo, el fanático de quidditch," Narcissa suspiro con cariño. "No están permitidas las escobas este año, Draco. ¿Como vas a consolarte?"

"Con pociones," Draco le dijo a Snape. Luego se dio cuenta de como sonaba eso. "Er-quiero decir estudiando y aprendiendo a hacer pociones. En clases de Pociones. No tomándolas. Eeww."

Los adultos rieron un poco, y Draco se les unió. Harry también, una vez que comprendió de que hablaban.

"Creo que a mi también me gusta pociones. El Profesor Snape y yo pasamos un muy buen rato hoy en la botica. El Sr. Jiggers tenia el hígado de un dragón entero en la parte trasera de la tienda, y yo-"

"Quizás ahora no es buen momento, Sr. Potter," Snape sugirió ligeramente.

"Lo siento," Harry se sonrojo. "Pero fue verdaderamente interesante. Transfiguración también es interesante. Y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras también es importante. Y me gusta Runas."

"Creía que no se podía tomar Runas hasta tercer año," dijo Draco.

"No se puede," le dijo Snape.

"No hay razón para que no pueda leer por adelantado," insistió Harry. "Las Runas son asombrosas. Uno puede hacer todo tipo de cosas con ellas."

Narcissa estaba interesada. "Una forma muy antigua de magia. Yo no tome Runas, pero Lucius lo hizo. Tu eres un lector insaciable, Harry," ella bromeo ligeramente. "¿Adivino Ravenclaw en tu futuro?"

Harry se sonrojo nuevamente, y bajo los ojos. Madame Malfoy de verdad era muy bonita, y él no estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones de mujeres hermosas. "No lo se, Madame Malfoy. He leído sobre las casas, y hay mucho que decir sobre cada una. En realidad no puedo decir donde iré. Solo quiero ir donde me vaya bien y haga amigos buenos."

"¡Tu deberías estar en Slytherin!" dijo Draco con sofocada emoción. "Yo se que iré allí. Es la mejor, ¡y el Profesor Snape es el Jefe de casa!"

"No me molestaría," dijo Harry. "Es solo que no se si soy lo suficiente ambicioso para Slytherin. Pero bueno," él río incierto, "tampoco se si soy lo suficientemente inteligente para Ravenclaw o leal para Hufflepuff o bravo para Gryffindor. Simplemente iré donde me sorteen. Después de todo, donde vaya, aun estaré en Hogwarts, y eso es lo mas importante."

"Muy cierto," Narcissa dijo sonriendo. _Que niño tan dulce._ Ella apostaría una buena suma en Ravenclaw, pensándolo objetivamente.

Draco no estaba satisfecho. "Aun digo que Slytherin es mejor. Todos mis amigos irán allí, y ninguno de ellos será del tipo errado-"

Snape estaba listo para intervenir, pero Harry, energizado por la buena comida y el vino de jengibre, dijo, "Se que yo soy nuevo en todo esto, pero sí puedo decir que no me gusta la actitud de algunas personas sobre esto de las casas. Cuando fui donde Madame Malkins, había un chico que dijo que se retiraría de Hogwarts si lo ponían allí.

Harry mantuvo los ojos en su plato y añadió. "Me molesta que todos hagan un alboroto tan grande sobre esto. Creo que magos y brujas deberían mantenerse unidos. Después de todo no somos tantos. Mientras más unidos estamos mas fuerte somos. No deberíamos estar peleando entre nosotros cuando hay millones de muggles allá afuera que estarían felices de deshacerse de nosotros-¡y no podrían distinguir entre un Slytherin y un Gryffindor!"

Los siguientes platos fueron servidos: asombrosos, exquisitos. Narcissa lo miro con aprobación y dijo con dulzura, "Eso es tan cierto, Harry. No hay nada más importante que proteger nuestro mundo de los muggles. Claramente no queremos compartir las trufas Hesperides con ellos. Esas que están allí, si, esas. ¡Pruébalas!"

Era una manera extraña de almorzar, pensó Harry, pero bastante agradable. Montones de cositas para ser compartidas entre todos. Algunas de las cosas a él no le parecían comida, pero sabían maravillosas.

Draco estaba inquieto, y comenzó a hablar nuevamente de postres. "Madre, ¿puedo llevar a Harry al mostrador? ¡Apostaría que él nunca ha visto algo similar!"

"¿Porque no? No hay problemas, ¿cierto Severus?"

"Vayan, pero no se demoren. No queremos que Draco llegue tarde por su varita."

Los dos chicos se alejaron, Harry justo tras Draco.

"¡Vamos!" el niño rubio tomo a Harry de la manga. "¡tienes que ver esto!"

"¡Y no corras!" Snape dijo tras ellos irritado.

Harry se detuvo cuando la pared de vidrio apareció frente a él, lleno con confecciones de chocolate blanco y café, algunos tan ligeros que parecían copos de nieve, algunos reposando suavemente en cojines de natilla. Jaleas translucidas que entremedio tenían esponjosa crema: y frutas cristalizadas que parecían joyas.

"Los muggles tiene una historia sobre una bruja que vivía en una casa de jengibre," dijo Harry y suspiro. "Pero este es un cuento de hadas."

Draco asintió sin quitar los ojos de la pared. "Si, aquí siempre hay unas cuantas hadas. Son bastantes decorativas y bastante limpias con sus hábitos."

"¿Hadas de verdad?"

"Claro. Mira bajo el hilo de azúcar."

"¡Ya veo!"

"A mi me encantan las galletas de jengibre, ¿pero vivir en una casa de ellas? Son bastante imprácticos esos muggles."

"Ella lo usaba para atraer a los niños. Después ella los mataba y se los comía."

Draco miro a Harry en horror. "¡eso es asqueroso! los muggles de verdad nos odian."

"Es solo una vieja historia. Quizás alguien alguna vez conoció a una bruja malvada. Después de todo hay muggles buenos y malos. Así que deben haber brujas buenas y malas."

Con un gruñido malhumorado dijo. "Los muggles deben haber confundido una arpía por una bruja. Idiotas."

"Draco, ¿has conocido alguna vez a un muggle?"

"¡No! ¡Y no tengo intención de hacerlo! ¿Cual quieres? Esos son muy ricos. Se llaman besos de hada. Y ese es el Brulée del Hechicero."

"Me gusta el plato que tiene tres cosas."

"Ese es rico. Se llama La Decisión de Paris. Sabes -por el príncipe muggle que tuvo que escoger entre tres brujas y comenzó la guerra de Troya." Él le hizo un gesto a los tres delicados pasteles. "El bollo de crema es Afrodita, la tarta de melaza es Atena, y el pastel de chocolate es Hera."

"Creía que la guerra de Troya tenia dioses y diosas en ella."

Draco dijo orgulloso. "Es claramente chocante que has sido obligado a vivir con muggles. Todos saben que los llamados dioses griegos eran un grupo de magos y brujas que estaban encargados de todo hasta que los griegos comenzaron a hacer muchas preguntas."

"Tendré que conseguir un libro sobre eso."

"Algo de eso esta en el libro _Camino a la Oscuridad_ que estabas leyendo. Tú realmente tienes que ser un Slytherin, leyendo tales cosas. Espero que estés bromeando sobre Hufflepuff. Si fueras sorteado allí, todos se preguntarían si eres un zoquete como el resto de ellos."

"Espero que si soy sorteado allí, la gente se preguntara si todo este tiempo han estado equivocados sobre los Hufflepuff. De todas manera, ¡vamos a decirles lo que queremos!"

Los postres eran mejores de lo que había creído. Harry se tomo su tiempo, saboreando cada bocado. Draco le dejo probar un poco de su Fantasía de Brujas de Avellana.

"Estas demasiado delgado, Harry," Narcissa sonrío. "quizás quieres otro postre."

Avergonzado de parecer codicioso, Harry meneo la cabeza. "Si comiera así todos los días, ¡estaría tan gordo como mi primo Dudley!"

"Harry odia a su primo muggle," comento Draco.

Snape miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido, y Harry trato de arreglar el asunto. "No es que lo odie-bueno-el es un completo malcriado y un bravucón, ¿pero que puedo hacer? Es el único primo que tengo."

Narcissa se distrajo lo suficiente de su Beso de Hadas para darle a Harry una larga mirada.

"Eso no es totalmente cierto, Harry. Creo…haber veamos-mi padre fue tu abuelo-¡si! Soy tu prima en tercer grado. Y tu y Draco son primos en cuarto grado."

Harry le sonrío a Draco, que lo miro con gran satisfacción. "¡Eso es genial!" dijo Harry. "No sabia que tenia mas familiares además de la tía Petunia y su familia."

"Te conté," dijo Snape, "que todos en el mundo mágico británico están relacionados, de una manera u otra."

"Excepto los s-nacidos muggle," comento Draco, tartamudeado ligeramente para que Harry no captara lo que casi había dicho. Draco le dio a su madre una mirada nerviosa. "Me atrevería a decir que es por eso que no calzan tan bien aquí."

"El Profesor Snape dijo que alguien había sugerido que deberían darle clases especiales a los estudiantes muggle en costumbres mágicas," Harry añadió con inocencia. "Creo que esa es una gran idea. Desearía poder tomar una clase como esa."

Muy complacida con su nuevo amigo, Narcissa le sonrío dulcemente a Harry mientras tomaba su copa de vino. "tendré que decirle a Lucius que lo apruebas, Harry. Esa clase fue su idea."


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

Capitulo 17

Snape se preguntaba que pensaría Dumbledore de la cena que tendrían con los Malfoy el viernes. El había considerado prohibirle a Harry hablar de eso, pero luego decidió enfrentarlo. Después de todo, ¿porque Harry no podía visitar a familiares mágicos? mientras Harry no se sintiera tentado a divulgar algo mas sobre la forma en que vivía, no había mucho que los Malfoy pudieran hacer para hacerse cargo de él.

Después de observar juntos a los chicos, Snape no se preocupo mucho de la influencia de Draco en Harry. El niño, normalmente inocente y candido, había reconocido bastante bien a Draco, y era mas probable que él influenciara a Draco. Era el chico Malfoy el que se veía mas preocupado por su amistad.

"Él es tan malcriado como Dudley," recalco Harry. "Aunque no ha sido desagradable conmigo. Me gustaría ver la Mansión Malfoy. Madame Malfoy es muy bonita, ¿no cree?"

_Ah, Narcissa._ Snape suspiro, sintiéndose culpable. Haberle mostrado fotografías de Lily había suavizado el corazón sin madre de Harry, y lo hizo vulnerable para la primera figura maternal que se presento. Narcissa de verdad podía ser encantadora, pero Snape nunca olvidaba que era la hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange. Antes de darle a los Malfoy una ventaja, Snape le explicaría a Harry todo sobre los Black y los Malfoy. Mientras que sabia que no podía inculpar a Narcissa de ningún crimen real, él sabía que su comportamiento de hoy había sido guiado por la ambición.

_Por otro lado, quizás era mejor tener a Draco como una amistad, en vez de hacerlo un enemigo desde el principio._ Snape había echo enemigos permanentes y mortales en su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ese nivel de conflicto no era algo que quería para Harry. El Señor Oscuro aun tenia partidarios, ¿Pero porque utilizar al niño como un pararrayos para unirlos? Era mejor neutralizarlos lo más posible. Los años de escuela eran bastante difíciles para agregar intriga política.

Si. Le gustaba la idea. Si Draco y Harry se llevaban bastante bien, Lucius difícilmente se movería de forma directa en contra de Harry Potter.

Aunque Lucius, también, necesitaba que lo miraran con atención. El podía ser también bastante encantador, y desde la enfermedad de su padre Abraxas y su retiro de la vida publica, estaba esparciendo su influencia ampliamente en su nuevo rol de Jefe de la Familia Malfoy. Sin embargo no era el tipo de encanto al que Snape suponía que sucumbiera Harry. En sus preguntas acerca de su familia, él se veía menos interesado en James-menos interesado en una figura paterna. Era una madre lo que Harry anhelaba, y amigos de su edad. Mientras que a Harry obviamente le agradaba mucho Minerva McGonagall, era más una relación profesora/estudiante-o quizás la de un obediente sobrino con una estricta tía pero de gran corazón. Snape esperaba que Harry encontrara una figura materna y amigos con más sustancia que los Malfoy.

Pero los chicos se habían llevado bien por una hora más o menos. Draco había contenido su arrogancia, y había mostrado consideración al hablar con Harry. Harry, por su parte, había aprendido una buena lección en modales mágicos.

"Tenemos algunas personas mas que conocer," remarco Snape. "Tenemos una misión mas, y luego iremos en busca de tu lechuza. El Director quiere que te presente a alguien en el Caldero Chorreante."

Era esta parte del día en la que Snape se sentía mas inquieto. Dumbledore siempre tenía razones para las misiones que arreglaba. A veces eran razones desagradables, y a veces eran secretos impenetrables. A veces Snape pensaba que el director estaba totalmente errado, como en la situación de la familia de Harry. Aun así, tenia muchos recursos de información y de seguro siempre sabía más de lo que dejaba ver.

Así que por esa razón, Harry y Snape iban al lugar mas publico de toda la Gran Bretaña mágica. Snape se aseguraría de mostrarle a Harry como acceder al callejón, así que no seria una visita inútil. ¿Pero porque Dumbledore había pedido esto? ¿Porque Harry tenia que conocer a Hagrid _hoy?_¿Y porque de manera tan publica? ¿Porque la feliz reunión no podía esperar hasta que Harry llegara a Hogwarts?

El medio gigante era una amable criatura-nadie lo sabía mejor que el mismo Snape-y de seguro estaría en la luna por conocer a Harry Potter. Lo peor de Hagrid era su irracional parcialidad hacia los Gryffindor. Sin duda él llenaría los oídos de Harry con historias de la aventuras de sus padres en gloriosa casa del león. Snape ardientemente esperaba que empujar a Harry hacia Gryffindor seria tan contraproducente como los esfuerzos de Draco para convencer a Harry de estar en Slytherin. A Harry no le gustaba que le dijeran con quien asociarse. Era posible que sus años como paria lo habían echo reacio a escuchar cuando otros eran descritos como inferiores a él.

Pasaron por el pasaje, y Snape le mostró los ladrillos que tenía que tocar para poder regresar. Luego abrió la puerta, y guío a Harry al oscuro establecimiento lleno de humo. Su nariz se lleno con los aromas familiares: buena cerveza y abundante; el dulzor del tabaco; estofado irlandés, que estaba disponible a cualquier hora del día; y un grupo de brujas y magos de dudosa higiene.

La gente de siempre estaba alrededor de la maltratada barra.

Harry miro alrededor con entusiasmo. De alguna manera, este era el lugar más extraño en el que había estado. El nunca había estado en un pub muggle, y no sabía como diferenciar este de aquellos. Aunque sospechaba que la clientela era bastante única.

El hombre más grande que Harry hubiera visto estaba en el bar: un hombre con abundante cabello y una gran barba enmarañada. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al verlo, pero el Profesor Snape ya estaba susurrando en su oído. "Este es Hagrid, el cuidador de Hogwarts. Que no te afecte su apariencia-él es muy amable. Y te aprecia mucho-él fue quien te rescato de la destrucción la noche del ataque en tu hogar."

Una mano firme le dio un leve empujón a su hombro, y Harry se acerco para que lo presentaran.

"Hola-" dijo con timidez.

"¡Harry!" el gigante derramo su jarra de cerveza en una ducha de espuma, al dejarla caer de golpe en el bar. El marcho hacia adelante como una montaña, con una sonrisa radiante y brazos abiertos en saludo. "¡Harry! ¡Aquí estas!"

Los magos y brujas que estaban alrededor se dieron vuelta a mirar. Sus voces susurraban, retumbaban, y luego se convirtieron en un clamor.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Harry?"

"¿Tu crees?"

"¡Mira la cicatriz!"

"¡Santo cielo!" chillo una bruja. "¡Es _Harry Potter!"_

Como uno, la multitud marcho hacia Harry. El se quedo quieto y dejo que el Profesor Snape lo protegiera.

_"_¿PODRIAN MALTRATAR AL CHICO UNO A LA VEZ?" grito Snape. _"¡SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA!"_

Un poco avergonzados, el alboroto se detuvo, y Hagrid pudo hablar por primera vez. El envolvió a Harry en un gran abrazó que enterró el rostro del niño en su grueso abrigo.

"Hagrid, él necesita respirar," le recordó Snape.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!" Hagrid lo soltó y lo miro entero, sonriendo. "¡Mírate! ¡La última vez que te vi, eras un bebé! Y ahora, aquí estas, ¡listo para Hogwarts!"

El gigante saco un gran pañuelo de su bolsillo y sonó su nariz que emitió un ruido como de tuba. "Tienes los ojos de tu mamá."

Snape decidido respetar las formas, y le dio al amable gigante su merecida validación publica. "Harry, este es Hagrid, guardián de la llaves de Hogwarts. No hay casi nada que el no sepa del bosque a su alrededor y de los animales que lo habitan."

"¡Eso es muy amable de su parte, Profesor!" Hagrid se sonrojo, y murmuro, "No debí gritar su nombre de esa manera..."

"No hay problema, Hagrid," le dijo Harry. "¡Estoy feliz de conocerte-de nuevo!"

Otros estaban empujando hacia adelante para estrechar su mano. El propio barman, un hombre calvo y desdentado tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Bienvenido, Sr. Potter, bienvenido!"

Una bruja de cabello cano se acerco. "Doris Crockford, Sr. Potter. No puedo creer que por fin lo conozco."

"Tan orgulloso, Sr. Potter. Estoy tan orgulloso."

"Siempre quise estrechar su mano-estoy emocionada."

"Estoy encantado, Sr. Potter. No puedo decirle cuanto. Me llamo Diggle-Dedalus Diggle."

Harry le respondió, "¡Yo lo he visto antes! ¡Usted me saludo una vez en una tienda!"

"¡Él recuerda!" chillo Diggle, mirando alrededor orgulloso. "¿Oyeron eso? ¡Él me recuerda!"

Harry estrecho manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford quería hacerlo nuevamente hasta que Snape la detuvo con una mirada.

El barman le pregunto a Hagrid, "Entonces te traigo otra de la de siempre, ¿para celebrar la ocasión?"

"No puedo, Tom," Hagrid meneo la cabeza, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry y sus rodillas casi se doblaron por el peso. "¡Solo me quede para ver al chico después de tanto tiempo! Estoy en asuntos de Hogwarts sabes. ¡Muy importante! ¡Pero aquí hay alguien a quien deberías conocer Harry!" hizo un gesto amplio, instando a un pálido joven que usaba un turbante púrpura a que se acercara. "¡Profesor Quirrell! ¡Venga!" grito. "Harry, el Profesor Quirrell será uno de tus profesores en Hogwarts."

Harry estiro su mano, pero Quirrell tenia un vaso en una mano, y un sándwich en la otra. "¡L-lo-s-siento!" tartamudeo el joven, y en vez de eso se hicieron un saludo de cabeza. "¡P-P-Potter! N-no-puedo decirte lo complacido que estoy de conocerte."

"¿Que es lo que enseña, Profesor Quirrell?"

"D-Defensa Contra las A-AArtes Oscuras," murmuro Quirrell, con una nerviosa mirada a Snape. "¿N-No que tu nnecesites eso, eh, P-P-Potter? Él miro a Harry, directo a los ojos.

Harry siseo, y se llevo la mano a la frente. "¡Ayy!" chillo, viendo manchas frente a sus ojos. Un terrible dolor en su cabeza surgió como agua de una represa, y colapso al piso. Reino el pandemónium. La multitud trato de avanzar, queriendo saber lo que le había sucedido a su héroe.

"¡Hagrid!" grito Snape, "¡saquémoslo de aquí!"

"¡ALEJENSE!" gruño Hagrid. Él levanto a Harry en sus brazos como tronco y se abrió paso a través de la multitud.

Tom, el barman, los guío hacia la escalera. "Demasiada emoción para alguien tan pequeño. ¡Suficiente como para que alguien se indisponga! ¡Por aquí! ¡Acuéstenlo arriba!"

Harry abrió los ojos de repente. El Profesor Snape lo estaba mirando. Harry parpadeo y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación extraña, acostado en una cama. Ligeros sonidos venían de abajo, y se olía levemente cerveza y estofado.

"¿Todavía estamos en el Caldero Chorreante?" supuso. Snape asintió serio. Harry parpadeo de nuevo, y pregunto, "¿Que sucedió?"

Snape entrecerró los ojos. "Eso quisiera saber. ¿Estas bien?"

"Nunca mejor. Me siento bien," insistió Harry, al ver la incredulidad en la cara de Snape. "La cabeza me dolió de repente, pero ahora no."

"¿Solo así?"

"Si-quiero decir, si señor."

"_¿Donde_ te dolía la cabeza?" Snape frunció el ceño, mirando bien al chico.

Harry levanto una mano, y se sobo la frente, incierto, luego encontrando el familiar tejido levantado. "Mi cicatriz señor. Me dolió de forma horrible, como si me hubiera enterrado un cuchillo. Nunca me había dolido así."

Snape por un momento no dijo nada. Y luego: "¿Nunca te dolió antes la cicatriz? ¿Nunca?"

"Bueno," Harry dijo, "Creo que debe haber dolido mucho cuando recién la recibí, pero no, no ha dolido desde entonces."

"Déjame ver." Él tomo la cabeza de Harry con una mano e hizo a un lado el alborotado cabello con la otra. Ligeramente toco la cicatriz con la yema de un dedo, y casi le dio un ataque al sentir el hormigueo fantasma del familiar dolor en su Marca Tenebrosa. Un quejido involuntario se le escapo. _¿Que diablos significa esto?_

"¿Esta bien, Profesor?"

Profundamente preocupado, Snape lucho por mantener la calma. Esta no era una cicatriz ordinaria. _Pero ya sabía eso. Las cicatrices malditas pueden ser bastante peculiares. Pero esto-_con nauseabundo temor, Snape se dio cuenta que algo en la cicatriz de Harry lo unía al Señor Oscuro._¿Como era posible esto? ¿Acaso Albus sabía?_Con una expresión que era mas mueca que sonrisa, Snape soltó a Harry, y aliso el cabello sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

"¿Ahora no te duele? ¿Sientes alguna cosa?"

"No, señor. Ahora estoy bien. Siento haber hecho tanto alboroto. Aunque de verdad me dolió."

Snape suspiro profundamente. Él tendría que discutir algo de esto con Dumbledore. Él no había visto a Quirrell desde su regreso del extranjero, pero algo no andaba bien con el hombre. ¿Y que pasaba con tanto tartamudeo? ¿Y el turbante púrpura?

Él había enseñado Estudios Muggle por varios años, antes de persuadir a Dumbledore para que lo dejara enseñar DCAO. Se había tomado un año sabático para hacer investigación, y Snape no había oído nada de él en todo ese tiempo, y Dumbledore tampoco había comentado nada. Charity Burbage había tomado la posición de Estudios Muggle, y en opinión de Snape había sido una gran mejoría. Lo que le hubiera sucedido a Quirrell, el cambio había sido para peor.

Y la cicatriz. Esto en si mismo no era bueno. De hecho esto podía ser malo, muy malo. Esto ameritaba investigación personal.

Harry se paro de la cama y se asomo a la ventana. La habitación daba hacia atrás, dándole una linda vista del callejón Diagon bajo el. "¿Hagrid ya se fue?" pregunto, sintiendo no haber tenido mas tiempo de conversar con el amable gigante.

"Hace unos minutos. Él te trajo hasta aquí diciendo que no pesabas mas que la ultima vez. Estaba al lado de tu cama como un perro destrozado, hasta que le dije que le mandaría una lechuza avisándole de tu condición. Él tenia un importante asunto de Hogwarts del que hacerse cargo."

Bajo sus calmadas palabras, Snape estaba agitado. La revelación de que la cicatriz de Harry aun estaba llena de magia negra lo había echo sentir fuera de balance y nervioso. Había cosas sucediendo de la que no sabía nada. Que estaba pensando Dumbledore, ¿mostrándoles a todos lo que Snape pensaba debía mantenerse en secreto?

Dumbledore le había dicho que sus fuentes le habían indicado que cosas desagradables estaban sucediendo en los lejanos bosques de Albania-ahora las cosas desagradables estaban moviéndose al norte. Dumbledore estaba convencido de que era el señor Oscuro. Él tenía un plan para atraer a lo que quedaba de ese monstruo, y para hacerlo tenía algo que toda persona que ansiaba la inmortalidad quería.

¡Y había enviado a Hagrid a buscarlo! Por supuesto, Hagrid no podía guardar un secreto aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Snape comprendía bastante bien que un cebo era inútil a menos que se expusiera. ¿Pero porque involucrar a Harry? ¿Porque hoy? _¿Estoy equivocado? es Harry la carnada, y si no-_

Seguro que no. El Señor oscuro podía tener asuntos sin terminar con Harry Potter, pero de seguro Dumbledore no arriesgaría a un chico de once años...

Snape frunció el ceño, pensando que de hecho era muy probable. Dumbledore haría cualquier cosa necesaria para eliminar al Señor Oscuro. _Maldito Albus. Siempre hay secretos en los secretos cuando Albus Dumbledore esta involucrado._

"¡Allí esta Hagrid!" exclamo Harry, apuntando a la calle. "¿Porque anda con un paraguas?"

"Siempre lo hace. Creo-" Snape pensó que era mejor decirle la verdad. "-bueno, el echo es que Hagrid fue expulsado cuando era un estudiante, pero Dumbledore lo dejo como cuidador. A Dumbledore le gusta dar segundas oportunidades." _Especialmente si es creada por un sentido de obligación,_ pensó amargamente. "Creo que mantiene los trozos de su varita dentro del paraguas."

"¿Porque lo expulsaron?" pregunto Harry, ansioso de saber que debía evitar hacer.

"No estoy seguro," mintió Snape. "Creo que lo que fuera, Dumbledore sintió que la evidencia no ameritaba ese castigo."

Harry aun miraba por la ventana. "¡Y allí esta el Profesor Quirrell!" él se apoyo en la ventana mirando con cuidado. "Parece que lo esta siguiendo."

"¿Quien?" Snape marcho hacia la ventana y miro lo que Harry estaba apuntando. Quirrell caminaba lentamente, y no se notaria al nivel de la calle. Hagrid, claro esta, era fácil de seguir: el alborotado cabello se divisaba por encima de todo el mundo. El medio gigante entro a Gringotts. Después de un momento, Quirrell entro tras él.

"Él va a Gringotts," dijo Harry, pensando en voz alta. "Dijo que andaba en asuntos de Hogwarts. ¿Usted cree que el Profesor Quirrell lo andaba siguiendo realmente? Parecía que si."

"Harry." Snape tomo al niño por los hombros y le dijo. "Si era así o no, _no es tu asunto._ Si haya algo extraño que suceda, lo investigare y hablare con el director y con la Profesora McGonagall. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Pero-" Harry vio como frunció el ceño Snape, y se rindió. "Si señor." Aunque por dentro se prometió, ¡_no me preocupare por eso, pero aun puedo pensar en aquello!_En voz alta dijo, "Hagrid es agradable. Espero verlo en Hogwarts."

"Apostaría que te invitara a tomar el té. No comas los pasteles que prepara."


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

Capitulo 18

"Mejor hubieras puesto un anuncio en el Profeta, Albus," Snape comento ácidamente. _"Piedra Filosofal de muestra en Hogwarts: se necesita un Señor Oscuro, no es necesaria cita previa."_

Dumbledore movió su caramelo de limón en su boca, con ojos llenos de felicidad. "la Piedra esta completamente segura."

"Quizás lo esta," Snape respondió secamente. "Los estudiantes, sin embargo, no lo están. ¿Como puedes dejar semejante objeto en una escuela llena de niños? ¿Como puede estar mas segura que en Gringotts?"

"En realidad," dijo Dumbledore, con su mirada _yo-se-mas-que-tu_ que Snape detestaba, "se produjo un robo en Gringotts esta tarde. Afortunadamente, la bóveda en cuestión había sido desocupada una hora antes. Por suerte."

"Si tu no hubieras enviado a Hagrid al Callejón Diagon, donde agasajo a los habituales del Caldero Chorreante con historias sobre su asunto importante de Hogwarts,'" Snape le señalo, "nadie habría sabido que estaba allí." Después de un momento, le pregunto, "¿Supongo que el culpable no fue atrapado en la escena?"

La sonrisa de esfinge de Dumbledore le dijo a Snape todo lo que necesitaba saber. El Maestro de Pociones se levanto y miro el fuego, tratando de calmarse. Y gruño, "Muy bien, la carnada esta puesta. Crees que algo saldrá de eso."

"Se que lo hará. Ahora es el momento, Severus. Podemos detenerlo antes que nadie se de cuenta que ha vuelto."

"El niño esta involucrado de alguna manera en tu esquema."

"Tu lo desapruebas, pero es su destino." Y mas seriamente, Dumbledore añadió, "Si todo sale bien, Harry se beneficiara mas."

"¿Como se _beneficio _de su crianza con los Dursley?"

"Yo no sabía sobre la alacena, Severus. Lo siento mucho. Sin embargo, Minerva me contó que ustedes han arreglado la nueva habitación de Harry de la manera mas adorable y que él esta encantado. Creo que es esplendido que su primera experiencia con la magia sea tan benigna y positiva. Él esta en buen camino de amar la magia y a nuestro mundo mágico. Sus familiares no ejercerán ninguna contra influencia."

A Snape le dolió la frente por la intensidad en que su ceño estaba fruncido. "¿Ese era tu propósito? ¿Asegurarte que el chico creyera que no había mas opción que el mundo mágico?"

Dumbledore lo miro sin disculpa en sus ojos. "Harry es muy importante, Severus. Perdemos muchos nacidos muggle-al igual que a los criados muggle-. Nuestro pequeño mundo a veces es demasiado estrecho para ellos. Tienen familia y amigos que no pueden abandonar-tienen intereses y pasatiempos que no podemos ofrecer. Puede parecer cruel-" hizo una mueca, luego movió la cabeza. "Si,_ fue_ cruel. Una necesidad cruel, te lo juro. No podemos perder a Harry. Su destino y el de Voldemort están inseparablemente enredados."

Snape dio un golpe en la muralla con su mano. "¡Él ya a perdido a su padres, su fortuna, y su hogar! ¿No estarás satisfecho hasta que también pierda su vida?"

"Tu preocupación te da crédito, Severus. Si todo sale bien-y estoy confiando en ti para que así sea-él estará a salvo. He pensado mucho el asunto, y creo que el plan que he ideado contendrá a Voldemort sin necesidad-" se detuvo. "Bueno, suficiente de eso. Cuéntame de tu día. Solo puedo imaginar lo encantado que estaba Hagrid al verlo después de tanto tiempo."

Irritado ante el cambio de tema, y aun más ante la evasión de Dumbledore, Snape decidió ponerse difícil. "Oh, por supuesto. Casi aplasto al chico. Quizás Poppy debería examinarlo por costillas lastimadas. Harry se veía feliz de haber conocido otro admirador, aunque Hagrid difícilmente fue el primero. El chico Longbottom literalmente choco con él en la tienda de calzado."

Los ojos de Dumbledore se iluminaron. "¡Ah! ¡El joven Neville! ¿Como estaba? ¿El y Harry se llevaron bien?"

"A tu primera pregunta: el es una tímida y acosada criatura, totalmente aplastado por el peso de las expectaciones de su familia -no, mejor dicho_falta_ de expectaciones. Escuche a Longbottom decirle a Harry que su familia pensaba que era un squib, y que nunca antes había hablado con otro niño. ¿Como va a poder desenvolverse en Hogwarts?" antes que Dumbledore pudiera pronunciar el indeseado comentario sonriente, Snape continuo. "Y ¿si se llevaron bien? Harry de seguro desea protegerlo de su familia, pero no podría decirte si serán amigos. Ninguno de los dos tiene mucha experiencia en eso," añadió, con una mueca leve en dirección del Director. "_Sin embargo, _Harry se llevo _bastante bien_ con Draco Malfoy. Se conocieron en Flourish y Blotts. Narcissa insistió que nos juntáramos para almorzar. Harry nunca había estado en un lugar como Summerisle's y pareció que le gusto mucho."

Le dio una mirada de decepción. "¿Fue eso sabio, Severus? ¿El exponer a Harry a su influencia?"

Ahora ya bastante molesto, Snape se dejo caer en la silla opuesta a Dumbledore y lo fulmino con la mirada. "Tu pareces creer que Harry es una especie de _tabula rasa,_ una especie de jarra vacía esperando ser llenada. Él quizás puede ser tu única preocupación, pero yo también tengo otras. Tú te preocupas por la influencia que Draco pueda tener sobre Harry. Bueno, yo no. Harry reconoció de inmediato que Draco esta absurdamente lleno de si mismo-'tan mimado como Dudley,' fueron sus exactas palabras, aunque añadió, 'aunque no ha sido desagradable conmigo.' ¡No, claro que no! la influencia que vi en el almuerzo fue la de Harry en Draco. A ti pueden no importarte mis Slytherin, pero a mi si. Yo vi que Draco quería que Harry pensara bien de él. Vi a Draco abstenerse de usar la palabra 'sangresucia' en presencia de Harry. Si él puede ejercer este tipo de influencia, solo puedo decir que me gustaría que Harry fuera sorteado en Slytherin."

Vio que Dumbledore iba a decir algo, y le hizo un gesto para que después le diera su opinión. "Aunque no creo que así sea. Él ha tenido que mentir y andar a hurtadillas para sobrevivir con los Dursley, pero eso no lo hace necesariamente un Slytherin. Hasta el momento Harry no tiene grandes ambiciones. Le he dicho que yo estaré complacido con su sorteo si él lo esta, y le he asegurado que su madre estaría contenta de que el estuviera en la casa que sea mas adecuada para él. No puedo hablar por su _padre_," Snape bufo. "Sospecho que él habría sido tan odioso en el tema como Madame Longbottom y el idiota de su hermano. Ellos se veían demasiado ansiosos haciéndole creer al chico que es una completa _falla_ si no es un Gryffindor."

"Siento oír eso," Dumbledore dijo suavemente. "Augusta fue buena madre con Frank, pero el tiempo y los acontecimientos, párase que quizás han sido mucho para ella."

"Espero que no vayas a añadir _'ella no es la única.'"_ Snape se paro y se paseo inquieto. "Para ser perfectamente franco, Harry quedo bastante prendido con Narcissa. Ella le contó de su relación familiar. Fue amable con él, y claramente respondió ante una mujer atractiva que le dio un poquito de cuidados maternales. Y ella también se reprimió de sus comentarios sangrepura. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar lo extraordinario que es eso? Simplemente no decir ciertas cosas-el comprender que no son aceptables en ciertas situaciones-es un paso adelante para no decirlas en _ninguna _situación."

"Posiblemente," dijo Dumbledore. "Jamás acusaría a Narcissa de ser inepta socialmente. Pero Lucius-"

"-Si, Lucius puede ser peligroso. Sin embargo, creo que él podría ser neutralizado de alguna manera si Draco considera a Harry como un amigo. A la larga, los Malfoy se preocupan de los Malfoy. Ellos harían todo lo posible por influencia, dinero y poder. Harry Potter tiene tremendo prestigio personal. Lucius es perfectamente capaz de mantener limpia su nariz y tolerar al mestizo 'Primo Harry' si es necesario para ganar mas prestigio."

"Comprendo tus puntos," Dumbledore dijo paciente. "Y además, estoy de acuerdo que mientras mas Lucius tolere a Harry, mas difícil será que después le de la espalda. Todo seria bueno al largo plazo si todo sale bien este año."

"¡Si!" Snape se detuvo. "Lo que me lleva a un tema muy alarmante. Salve el mas importante para el final."

Dumbledore inclino su cabeza, invitando a Snape a continuar.

Snape lo miro, entornando los ojos en sospecha, y pregunto, "¿Qué sucede con Quirrell?"

"No te comprendo mi querido muchacho."

Snape no le informo a Dumbledore que hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que el "querido muchacho," era la forma que Dumbledore tenia de "decir:" que estaba mintiendo o ocultando algo definitivamente. Eso todavía le era útil. Y simplemente dijo, "¿El tartamudeo? Nunca lo había echo antes."

"Creo que sus experiencias en los Balcanes fueron muy estresantes."

"¿Y el turbante púrpura?"

"Un recuerdo entretenido."

"¿Y el olor penetrante a ajo?"

"Un temor persistente a los vampiros."

Snape trato de perforar a Dumbledore con su mirada. "¿Y el echo que casi diez segundos después de conocerlo, Harry grito de dolor, aferro su cicatriz y se desmayo?"

"Oh, cielos."

Al rato, Snape se dirigió a sus habitaciones, totalmente perturbado. Quirrell claramente trabajaba para el Señor Oscuro-aunque Albus insinúo algo peor. No podía tolerar que lo hubieran recibido en Hogwarts. No podía tolerar que le permitieran ser profesor. No podía tolerar que el hombre sería el primer instructor de Harry en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Que le había sucedido a Quirrell? Era un hombre brillante, y quizás no habría sido tan malo en el puesto de Defensa, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Snape recordó al erudito, serio, aunque bastante agradable joven que dejo Hogwarts el año anterior para ir de viaje. Habían sido distantemente cordiales, y en ocasiones habían jugado ajedrez. La noche antes que se marchara, se había sentado en las habitaciones de Snape, bebiendo su whisky, hablando de su deseo de aventura. Desafortunadamente, parecía que había tenido éxito.

_Bueno, no más whisky para él,_ decidió Snape.

Una carta, doblada y sellada, yacía en su escritorio, donde le había pedido a los elfos que pusieran su correspondencia que vendía por lechuza. Snape la examino con cuidado antes de romper el sello.

_Mi querido Severus-_

Una carta de Lucius Malfoy, en la letra elegante y enérgica del mago.

_Narcissa esta sentada a mi lado mientras escribo, todavía diciéndome cosas bonitas sobre tu "encantador" protegido. Te felicito, mi buen amigo, ¡por tal golpe! ¡Apoderado mágico de Harry Potter! Que ingenioso. Me incline ante tu ingenio, en usar una ley tan oscura para obtener la custodia de nuestro héroe del mundo mágico._

_Draco, también, estaba muy complacido con el joven Potter, menciono su agradable actitud, impecable apariencia, y un amor a los postres igual al de Draco. Su única falta, parece, es su lamentable ignorancia de las glorias del quidditch. Narcissa, por otro lado, esta preocupada de que él sea un poco "delicado," y en necesidad de un toque femenino. Lo traduzco como un deseo de llenarlo de dulces. Sin duda una ambición bastante inofensiva._

_En breve, ellos sienten que no pueden hacer nada más que invitar al estimado Sr. Harry Potter a la Mansión Malfoy. Y debe venir hoy, o la menos mañana_

_Dándome cuenta de que esto puede ser algo irracional, solicito el honor de tu presencia, y la de tu protegido, el viernes. Ya que Draco desea darle lecciones de vuelo, quizás seria bueno que vinieran como a las tres. Los chicos pueden disfrutar en el jardín, volar un poco, y disfrutar el té al aire libre, y luego tener algo de tiempo para conocerse mejor antes de cenar digamos a las siete, en deferencia a la juventud del Sr. Potter._

_¿Ese día te acomoda? avísame, ya que mi adorada familia no me dejara en paz hasta que todo este decidido. Y me confieso curioso sobre este niño, este notable niño, este Niño-Que-Vivió._

_L_

Snape dejo escapar un suspiro y se dejo caer en su silla, sintiendo como si otro peso hubiera sido levantado de su espalda. ¿Lucius, también? bueno, no era mas de lo que había esperado. De echo el había esperado algo así, desde el momento que Narcissa había posado sus ojos violeta en Harry cuando estaban en el Callejón Diagon. Todo se estaba moviendo mas rápido de lo que había esperado, especialmente con la ominosa adición del enigma Quirrell.

Seria algo tonto ofender a Lucius cancelando con excusas sin sentido. Los niños se habían llevado bien. Una cena en la Mansión Malfoy siempre valía la pena, ahora que Abraxas Malfoy estaba confinado a su habitación. Eso en si era un misterio, aunque Snape no tenia deseos de interrogar a Lucius sobre la "enfermedad de su padre." Abraxas Malfoy se había vuelto extraño durante los últimos años, tan extraño que su comportamiento en público ya no podía ser acallado o excusado por su riqueza. Lucius había tomado control de los intereses familiares y había encerrado al viejo tras protecciones que igualaban las de Gringotts. Algo bueno también en opinión de Snapes. Abraxas nunca había fallado de insultar a Snape cada vez que se encontraban.

_Que se pudra, el viejo grosero._

Además, podía echarle una mirada a la librería, y al raro libro de Paracelsus...

Encontró un trozo de pergamino y escribió una breve respuesta.

_Lucius-_

_El viernes a las tres es bastante conveniente. Gracias por la invitación. Al Sr. Potter le agrada la tarta de melaza._

_S_

Sonrío de lado. Suponía que no era la clase de información que Lucius estaba esperando. Le haría bien a Lucius tener que esperar por lo que quería, para variar. Debería advertirle a Harry que tuviera cuidado en no entregar mucha información, sin hacer al chico ansioso o inconfortable.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos por una llamarada verde en la chimenea. Era Minerva.

"¿Severus? ¿Regresaste?"

"Como vez."

"¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algo para ti."

Le movió una mano impaciente, no estaba con ganas de compañía, pero se resigno. Además, podría hacerle bien conversar con ella, y Minerva en estos momentos no estaba muy feliz con Albus.

Ella entro sonriendo, sus manos con lo que parecían ser papeles.

"Cuando revise mis antiguas fotografías, encontré una del matrimonio de los Potter, y una que tomaron justo antes de ir a esconderse. Hice copias. Pensé que Harry podría añadirlas a su álbum."

Le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento y obedientemente tomo la primera fotografía.

Allí estaban, la santísima Trinidad de la odiosa estatua. Potter, por suerte, solo tenia ojos para el bebé en los brazos de Lily, y Snape pudo ignorarlo. Harry era una pequeña cosita rosada, por lo visto profundamente dormido. Lily, serena y feliz, miro a Snape y le dio una leve sonrisa.

Él suspiro. Era un doloroso recordatorio de la última vez que había visto a Lily con vida. Los Potter habían estado en el Caleljon Diagon Alley, un par de días antes que desaparecieran en la dudosa protección de la casa de Dumbledore. Lily sostenía en brazos a su hijo, que estaba casi completamente cubierto por una manta roja, excepto por un mechón de cabello oscuro. Lily estaba usando una capa café con una bufanda púrpura. Mechones de flameante cabello volaban al viento. Ella no había visto a Snape, que merodeaba en las sombras. El bebé hizo un sonido, y Lily lo miro, su rostro lleno de increíble ternura...

Minerva le paso otra fotografía. "Y esta también. Estoy seguro de que él estará feliz de tenerla."

Lily y James en el día de su boda. Snape frunció el ceño al mira a James Potter, el novio presumido, y se forzó a decir, "Si. Estas dos fotografías completaran muy bien su historia familiar."

Con sospechosa suavidad, le paso una tercera fotografía. "Y esta es para ti."

Era una fotografía de cuerpo entero de Lily, vestida con su atuendo de boda completo. Lily se veía bella en la fotografía, brillando de felicidad. Su tunica de boda cubría su delicado cuerpo como jirones de nubes que se deslizaban en pleno verano. Sus joyas no brillaban tanto como sus ojos. Se veía hermosa y parecía una reina, y ninguna bruja en el mundo se le igualaba.

La miro un tiempo, decidiendo donde la llevaría para ser enmarcada.

"Gracias," logro decir al fin.

"De nada. Estoy seguro de que ella habría querido que tú la tuvieras. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Severus. Muy orgullosa de ver como pusiste atrás el pasado y te hiciste cargo de Harry."

Él meneo la cabeza. "Nunca lo puse tras de mi. ¿No lo ves? Todo es _por_ el pasado. Se que crees que soy infantil, aferrándome a mi rencor contra Potter, pero Harry no es su padre."

"¿Infantil? No. Aunque a veces..." ella alejo la mirada, perdida en sus pensamientos. "A veces uno necesita ser padre, para dejar de ser un niño." Con mas rapidez dijo, "Sin embargo-fue un día afortunado cuando te fijaste en la dirección del chico y lidiaste con esa horrorosa situación. ¡Me estremezco al pensar en que problema se habría metido Harry en la escuela si tu no hubieras intervenido!"

Dejando con cuidado la fotografía a un lado, Snape se acomodo en la silla para lanzarle la bomba a Minerva. "¡Él aun tiene varios problemas, gracias a Albus!" Brevemente, le contó de su encuentro con Quirrell y la sorprendente reacción de Harry.

Minerva se veía bastante afligida. "¡No puedo creerlo! Quirinius siempre fue tan sensible-tan-"

"¿Decente? bien, lo que haya sido, ya no lo es. Voy a mantener un ojo en él. Y por supuesto Hagrid despertó su interés. Harry y yo vimos a Quirrell siguiéndolo a Gringotts. De seguro debió suponer que Hagrid iba a depositar o retirar la Piedra. Albus dijo que alguien irrumpió a la bóveda, así que él ya sabe que no esta allí. Ya que en palabras de Hagrid, él andaba en,_'negocios importantes de Hogwarts,'_ahora ya sabe donde esta."

"Robarla para si mismo ya seria sorprendente," dijo Minerva. "¿Pero robarla para El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? Eso es horrible. No comprendo a Albus estos días. Él dice que tiene un plan, pero no me da detalles. Aunque ha insinuado, que quiere que yo cree algún tipo de desafío mágico como protección. Apostaría que te pedirá lo mismo."

"¿Pero porque? ¿Porque no simplemente proteger la Piedra de forma impenetrable? ¿Porque no esconder la maldita cosa? ¿Porque pedírsela prestada a Flamel? Te digo Minerva, este es un plan para atraer al Señor Oscuro de donde se encuentre. Albus quiere que salga de Albania o Mongolia o donde quiera que haya estado escondido. Él_quiere_ que venga a Hogwarts. Y quiere que venga a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que Harry Potter."


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Con el viento alborotando su cabello, Harry pedaleo con más fuerza, girando con fuerza en Magnolia Crescent. Un trío de chicos reían en la esquina, las cabezas agachadas como si fueran toros dispuestos al ataque, gruñéndole amenazadoramente a los peatones que eran tontos de no cruzar la calle para evitarlos.

"¡Oye! ¡Gran D! ¡Es el fenómeno!"

Harry miro rápidamente hacia el lado. Dudley y sus compañeros matones miraban a Harry mientras pasaba volando como un Mercurio alado en su gloriosa bicicleta roja. Confiando en su velocidad, Harry les sonrío con suficiencia y paso.

Ofendido, Piers se tiro hacia el manchón rojo, pero Dudley lo agarro dolorosamente del brazo.

"Déjalo, Piers."

"¡Pero es el fenómeno, amigo!"

"¡Déjalo!"

Ajeno a la escena en la esquina, Harry llego a casa sano y salvo, saltando del sillín negro y alejándose de su fiel corcel corrió hacia la seguridad de su puerta privada en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive. La bicicleta calzaba justa entre el revestimiento de madera y la graciosa curva de la escalera de metal. Pálida luz amarrilla salía desde la nueva ventaba Finn que había creado recién esta semana. Harry subió corriendo las escaleras, se saco la vieja mochila, y esparció el contenido sobre su cama.

Era bueno tener algo de dinero propio para poder gastarlo en lo que quisiera. Era bueno poder moverse rápido y lejos por Little Whinging, sin que le preocuparan las miradas de censura de las chismosas amas de casa o las amenazas de los amigos de Dudley. Se había comprado una paleta helada de limón y una historieta de Spiderman. Dejando a un lado la mochila, saco el nuevo tesoro y lo hojeo.

_**"...CON GRAN PODER VIENE GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD..."**_

"¡Caracoles!" murmuro Harry. "¡Spiderman es muy _profundo!"_

Muy impresionado, Harry se coloco en una posición más cómoda y se preparo para una buena lectura. Tenía hasta mediodía, cuando Muffy serviría el almuerzo. Luego tendría que ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. El Profesor Snape vendría a buscarlo para llevarlo a la Mansión Malfoy para pasar la tarde. La cena seria una asunto lujoso, le habían dicho a Harry que debía usar la lujosa tunica verde que Muffy había traído temprano en la mañana. La tunica tenia verdaderos botones de oro, tomados prestados para esta ocasión de una tunica antigua de su padre James.

Estaba un poco nervioso por la visita. Madame Malfoy era agradable, y Draco le caía bien, pero Harry podía notar que el Profesor estaba un poco preocupado de que Harry conociera al Sr. Malfoy.

El Sr. Malfoy, al parecer, era un hombre muy rico, y un mago muy influyente. También muy tradicional, y creía que la familia era muy importante. Él era uno de eso magos que tenía prejuicios contra los magos y brujas nacidos muggle, el Profesor había dicho que el Sr. Malfoy se había mezclado con el podrido de Voldemort, pero que no había sido castigado por eso, ya que había clamado estar bajo un hechizo. El Profesor le había dicho que en realidad existía ese hechizo, llamado la maldición Imperius, que hacia que las personas hicieran cosas a las que eran obligadas. Era una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, porque era malo volver a una persona una marioneta de esa manera. Harry estaba de acuerdo.

¿Pero porque debía preocuparse? Si Voldemort le había echo algo tan terrible al Sr. Malfoy, entonce al Sr. Malfoy probablemente ya no le agradaba Voldemort, ¿no es así?

_Para nada._ Harry se estremeció, y miro extasiado las imágenes de Spiderman balanceándose entre los edificios. ¡Draco iba a enseñarle a volar en una escoba hoy!

"Hola, Arabella."

"¡Severus Snape!"

La mujer lo miro boquiabierta, mientras como una docena de gatos se paseaban entre los pies de la mujer. Snape miro por el rabillo del ojo a un descarado gato, que creía que su ropa negra era el lugar adecuado para dejar su pelaje blanco.

Alejando su tunica molesto, Snape fijo su mirada en la inquieta squib parada en la puerta. La casa apestaba a repollo cocido y cajas de arena para gato, pero Snape no permitió que su nariz temblara. No mostraría debilidades al interrogar a esta mujer.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Con evidente reticencia, fue conducido a la ocupada sala. Era una versión mas desordenada de la de los Dursley, con demasiados gatos que no ayudaban a la limpieza. Observo el ofrecido sillón con desden antes de desvanecer el pelo de gato. Tomo asiento, y estudió a la nerviosa mujer removiéndose en el sofá. Una ordenada gata se acurruco cerca, mirando el regazo de Snape con potencial. Snape fulmino con la mirada a la criatura, hasta que rodó a un lado, fingiendo indiferencia.

Él comenzó, yendo directo al grano. "Dumbledore te ubico aquí, presumo, para echarle un ojo a Harry."

Ella asintió y trago en seco.

"¡Bien, haz echo un horrible trabajo al respecto!"

Ella tembló, movió la boca. Snape la miro.

"Tu debiste ver lo que le estaban haciendo. Debiste oír la maliciosa basura que Petunia esparcía sobre él. ¡Él estuvo aquí en tu casa después de todo! Tú sabías que no lo alimentaban bien y lo oprimían. ¿Porque diablos no le dijiste a _alguien_?" prácticamente grito las ultimas palabras esparciendo saliva. El gato que estaba a sus pies decidió que la cocina era un lugar mas apropiado para su descanso.

La Sra. Figg parecía a punto de explotar. Agito sus manos inútilmente, de repente chillo, "¡_Lo hice!_ ¡Le _dije_ a Albus! apenas Harry fue capaz de caminar lo pusieron a sacar las malezas del jardín, y hablaban de el-oh, ¡con tanto odio! Le dije a Albus que eran gente mala y miserable. Él no quiere oírlo. Tu _sabes_ como es él-explica las cosa como si yo no hubiera visto lo que vi. Me tranquilizaba, y luego todo volvía a suceder. Trate, pero-" su voz se redujo, y miro sus manos, retorciéndolas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Ella miro suplicante a Snape. "_Tú_ sabes como es él. Temo decirle cosas que no le gustaran. Él podría poner a otra persona aquí- y yo ayudo en algo. Harry viene aquí cuando los Dursley no lo quieren, y esta seguro por un tiempo..."

Snape frunció el ceño, comenzando a comprender. "¿Entonces tu no eres dueña de esta casa?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Como yo podría pagar algo como esto? Dumbledore hizo los arreglos y me instalo aquí para estar pendiente de Harry, y he estado aquí desde entonces." Lastimeramente añadió, "Es la casa mas bonita que he tenido."

Snape estaba en silencio considerando sus palabras. Sin duda, como una squib se le habían dado pocas oportunidades en la vida para educación o empleo. El que Dumbledore la tomara bajo su protección debió ser la cosa mas afortunada que le hubiera sucedido. La casa-bufo para si mismo-probablemente había sido pagada con el dinero de los Potter. Que irónico en realidad. Y un serio error de juicio de parte del director, darle a Arabella un incentivo económico tan grande para no presionar mucho el hecho de que Harry fuera removido del cuidado de los Dursley.

"Ya no tiene sentido ahora," dijo al final. "Minerva y yo hemos tomado medidas para remediar la situación de Harry. No necesitas preocuparte por él. Continúa echándole un ojo a la casa, aunque te sugiero que te enfoques más en los extraños en el vecindario o visitantes que en los Dursley o el mismo Harry. He sido nombrado por Petunia guardián en los asuntos mágicos para Harry, así que yo lidiare con lo respectivo a la escuela."

"Bien-eso es bueno, ¿no es así?" Arabella aventuro tímidamente.

"De verdad eso espero."

"Es-grande," declaro Harry. El había visto fotografías de mansiones, pero nunca había visitado una. La tia Petunia se había rehusado a firmar su autorización, así que se había perdido la salida a terreno de su clase a la Gran Casa Syon y jardines. El todavía tenía planeado ir alguna ve allí en su bicicleta.

La Mansión Malfoy de hecho era una casa muy grande. El traslador los había llevado justo dentro de las rejas. Una avenida arbolada los guiaba hasta la mansión: una mansión Tudor en forma de H. parecía más un palacio para los inexpertos ojos de Harry.

"Creo que Lucius quería que te sorprendieran adecuadamente. Normalmente los trasladores te llevan a la sala de recepción."

"Me gusta que lo haya echo de esta manera," Harry dijo con franqueza. "Es genial. Ahora se como luce la casa de Draco. Con razón él se da aires de grandeza. Aunque estoy sorprendido," dijo, mientras la grava crujía bajo sus botas. "Habría creído que luciría mas misteriosa y gótica, o _mágica-_o algo así."

"Probablemente lo es, bajo todos los adornos que ha acumulado con los siglos," le dijo Snape. "Se que bajo esta edificación, hay un pequeño castillo normando, construido sobre un asentamiento sajón, que a su vez fue construido sobre una villa romana y esta sobre una fortaleza de la edad de bronce. Los Malfoy pueden actualizar su aspecto, pero nunca sus actitudes."

Harry río. Snape pensó que el chico se veía muy apropiado en su tunica verde. Su cabello se veía más largo y liso, no más de una pulgada por cierto, pero era suficiente para domarlo un poco. Lo había alisado con la ayuda de una carísima poción para el cuidado del cabello. Snape se sintió ligeramente incomodo al ver la cicatriz. Cuidadosamente había evitado tocarla. Normalmente el cabello del chico la cubría. Él sabía que Minerva no la había tocado, u observado con mucho cuidado, siendo demasiado educada para mirar. Sin embargo, Snape pensaba que este estilo le asentaba al chico, aunque solo fuera porque se veía diferente a su padre.

Harry estaba alegre, pero un poco intimidado por el tamaño y la grandeza de la Mansión Malfoy. Aunque no tenia intención de permitir que Draco lo pisoteara. Le gustaría ser amigo de Draco, pero no seria el lacayo de nadie. Le había pedido al Profesor Snape que pusiera un encantamiento en su gran caja de bloques del set del castillo y lo encogiera para guardarlo en un bolsillo y que se pudiera agrandar al tocarlo tres veces con la varita. Harry quería mostrarle a Draco algo propio. El Profesor Snape le dijo que Draco no tenia nada como eso. Quizás lo encontraría interesante.

Era en general una casa esplendida. Harry la estudio con entusiasmo, observando las hermosas ventanas geminadas y los altos setos que enmarcaban la construcción. Se pregunto cual seria la ventana de Draco.

Un repentino chillido agudo lo hizo saltar. Se dio la vuelta, tropezando en la grava. Snape lo tomo de un hombro y dijo, "No te preocupes. Son solo pavos."

"¡Caracoles!" Harry se quedo mirando. Una bandada de aves nevadas se pavoneaba gravemente frente a su camino. La cola del macho se extendió en un gran abanico blanco. Las pavas más pequeñas lo seguían devotamente. Harry nunca había visto algo como esto, y encontró la vista algo de belleza sobrenatural. Entonces el macho volvió a gritar de forma horrible, y Harry hizo una mueca. "Pensé que los pavos eran mas coloridos."

"Los pavos blancos son bastante raros. Al menos esta raza en particular. Los Malfoy han estado criándolos por cientos de años. Es como una tradición familiar. Además que son bastante sabrosos."

"¿Se los comen?" pregunto Harry, un poco escandalizado. "Eso es-es-"

"No diferente de tu preferencia por pollo. Aunque ellos también crían esos. Esta es una gran finca, con una granja funcional en el lado este. Ovejas, vacas lecheras-y caballos alados."

"¡Caballos alados! ¿Cuando podemos verlos?"

"Eso depende de los Malfoy. Es bastante lejos. Quizás en otra ocasión. O quizás Lucius ya lo esta planeando. Veremos."

"De todas formas," Harry continuo con su idea original, alejando de su mente la encantadora imagen de los caballos alados. "Es _normal_ comer pollo. Todos comen pollo. ¿Es una cosa mágica comer pavo?"

"Es algo Malfoy. Pero mucha gente acostumbraba a comerlos hace cientos de años, cuando podían atraparlos. A veces las aves se asan y guardan su plumaje. Es todo un espectáculo. Aquí lo sirven todas las navidades."

"Extraño. ¿Que sabor tienen?"

"Como pollo. Aunque presume que uno no se debe comer las plumas."

"No soy estúpido, sabe. Apuesto que no se los comen. Solo me esta tomando el pelo."

Snape le sonrío de medio lado.

En frente de ellos, un par de magnificas puertas se abrieron lentamente, revelando el esplendor que había dentro. Justo dentro de las puertas estaba parada la familia Malfoy. Harry trago saliva, y luego sonrío. Esta era una verdadera aventura: vería su primer hogar mágico. Era genial que fuera uno tan increíble.

El mago alto en el medio era obviamente el Sr. Malfoy. Nadie podía confundirlo por nada más que el padre de Draco. Harry pensó que lucia como un verdadero mago, con su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos plateados. Su tunica era negra y gris y claramente de la más fina. Su buen mozo y pálido rostro estaba firme en una mascara amable, pero Harry siente que este hombre puede ser muy peligroso. Mira con alivio a Madame Malfoy, vestida en una vaporosa y suave tunica en tonos de azul y lila. Ella le dio a Harry una calida y amable sonrisa que hizo que él le sonriera de vuelta.

Draco casi corrió hasta Harry, pero la mano de su padre en su hombro lo mantuvo en su lugar, manteniendo el digno cuadro. Los visitantes estaban destinados a presentarse a los Malfoy; no los Malfoy a los invitados. Sin embargo, los hicieron sentir bienvenidos a su manera.

"¡Severus! ¡Harry!" dijo Narcissa. "Estamos felices de que pudiera venir hoy. Lucius querido, este es mi primo, Harry Potter."

"Harry-Potter," dijo Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, tomando la mano de Harry para saludarlo. Harry estaba fascinado por las exquisitas cuidadas uñas de Malfoy. Brillaban como el cristal, con perfectas medias lunas blancas en la base. Harry no tenia idea de que un hombre podía estar tan acicalado. Alejando sus ojos, miro la profunda mirada plateada. El Sr. Malfoy no había dejado su mano. Con la otra corrió el negro cabello de Harry hacia un lado, para ver mejor.

"Tu cicatriz es legendaria," dijo, "como tu-" se detuvo, su practicada sonrisa desapareció.

Snape se puso en guardia, y sintió una leve alarma ante la extraña expresión de su antiguo asociado. ¿Acaso le había tocado la cicatriz? ¿Acaso su Marca Tenebrosa también había reconocido el eco del Señor Oscuro? Los ojos de Lucius se habían abierto levemente. Y después de solo unos segundos, volvió a sonreír y soltó a Harry. Él continuo, "-como tu victoria sobre el Señor Oscuro. Eres bienvenido aquí. Severus, un placer como siempre."

Harry se pregunto si el Sr. Malfoy había querido decir algo diferente. Pero antes que pudiera responder, Draco comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo. "Padre encontró una escoba para ti, ¡para que podamos volar juntos! ¡Y después, iremos a ver a los Aethonians!"

Olvidando su extraña recepción, Harry también se emociono. "¿Los caballos alados?"

"¡Si! ¡También estoy aprendiendo a cabalgarlos! Es bastante difícil. Padre esta enseñándome."

"Me encantaría verlos," dijo Harry. "Estoy seguro de que son preciosos."

Suavemente, Lucius respondió, "En realidad lo son."

Ya no tan fríos, sus anfitriones dieron un paso atrás, haciéndole un gesto a sus invitados hacia la sala. Harry admiro sus botas de dragón pisando el brillante piso negro y blanco. Avisado por Snape para que evitara quedarse mirando, Harry trato de no girar su cabeza, solo dejando que sus ojos se posaran aquí y allá para poder ver todo.

Nunca antes había visto una habitación púrpura. Una mirada mas de cerca revelo que las paredes no estaban empapeladas o pintadas, sino que cubierta por una pesada y costosísima seda. La seda captaba la luz de un candelabro de cristal, reflejándola con suaves destellos de color púrpura. Harry sin esfuerzo fue guiado a un sillón dorado cubierto con un brocado de un precioso tono marfil. La inmensa chimenea era de mármol, la parte superior apoyada por dos estatuas en forma de sirena. El niño se encontró sonrojándose antes los redondos pechos. Habían retratos familiar en las paredes, todos mirándolo y susurrando, un murmullo de palabras ininteligibles.

El sillón era demasiado grande para él. Harry se sentía incomodo y fuera de balance con sus pies colgado sobre el piso. Tuvo que acomodarse en el borde, porque el respaldar estaba demasiado atrás. Draco se veía más cómodo, sentando al lado de su madre en un gran sofá. Los dos magos adultos estaban cómodamente sentados en sillones como en el que esta Harry.

"Te vez muy bien, Harry," Narcissa dice amable. "Verde es un muy buen color para ti. Uno jamás notaria que hace poco te enteraste que eres un mago."

"Gracias, Madame Malfoy," respondió Harry, sintiéndose un poco tímido. Jugo con uno de los botones de oro. Le gustaban bastante esos botones. Su padre alguna vez los había usado, con el diseño grabado de un ciervo saltando. Tratando de pensar en algo que decir, dijo, "Me gusta usar túnicas. Se sienten bien."

"Así debe ser." Draco declaro.

"Me han dicho que eres un jovencito muy estudioso," Lucius comento, estudiando con cuidado al niño.

"En realidad no mucho, pero si me gusta leer bastante. No puedo esperar de comenzar Hogwarts."

"¿Entiendo que te gusta la historia?" Lucius lo miro con una intensidad desconcertante. "¿E interesado en runas?"

Iluminándose, Harry asintió. "¡Creo que las runas son geniales! ¡Uno puede hacer tanto con ellas! Ni siquiera se necesita varita mágica para muchos de ellos. Que malo que tengamos que esperar hasta tercer año, pero espero tener bastantes cosa que me mantengan ocupado hasta entonces."

"¡Oh, Hogwarts nunca es aburrido!" río Narcissa. Ella le dio a Draco un ligero abrazo. "Extrañaremos tener a Draco en casa con nosotros, pero es muy importante conocer magos y brujas de tu edad."

Le habían advertido que no revelara nada de las condiciones en que vivía, pero Harry no pudo evitar decir, "Desearía que hubiera una escuela primaria para magos y brujas. Así nos podríamos conocer antes, y si realizamos magia accidental, ¡los maestros no se pondrían rabiosos como monos!"

Snape se estremeció ante la jerga muggle, pero los Malfoy se abstuvieron de comentar.

"Muggles," murmuro Lucius, con disgusto. "¿Que puedes esperar?"

"Que horrible par ti," le dijo Narcissa. "Draco claro está fue educado en casa, pero tuvo bastante oportunidades de hacer amigos, con sus clases de etiqueta y baile."

Harry miro incrédulo a Draco, apenas pronunciando las palabras ¿clases de baile_?"_a él. Draco le dio una mirada altiva, rehusando sentirse avergonzado.

Tratando de aceptar la idea de Draco tomando lecciones de baile, Harry le dijo, "Conocí a un niño llamado Neville Longbottom que me dijo que nunca había hablado con un niño de su edad antes de conocerme en el Callejón Diagon. Apuesto que el habría deseado ir a la escuela. ¿Es la escolarización en casa lo que hace todo el mundo?"

Él estaba mirando a Narcissa, así que se perdió la mirada que Snape y el mayor de los Malfoy intercambiaron ante el nombre "Longbottom."

"Bien," Narcissa dijo con cuidado, "Uno no esta seguro hasta que la carta de Hogwarts llega de que el niño es mágico. Seria cruel engañar a los squib al pensar que irán con sus amigos a Hogwarts. Claro esta," ella sonrío, "en el caso de Draco, no hubo duda alguna. Es realmente un alivio cuando la magia del niño se manifiesta tempranamente."

Draco le sonrío de lado a Harry, orgulloso.

Sin rodar los ojos, Harry pregunto, "¿Que hizo él? A mi maestro en la escuela muggle no le gusto que le volviera el cabello azul."

Draco casi soltó una carcajada, y los adultos sonrieron en esa forma que tiene medio divertida y medio tolerante. Narcissa le dijo a Harry, "Draco hizo volar a un elfo domestico por la ventana cuando le dijo que debía acostarse. ¡Solo tenia cuatro años! Fue una ocasión feliz para nosotros." Otro leve abrazo para Draco, y los adultos Malfoy se miraron en cariñoso recuerdo.

Harry privadamente pensó que no debió ser una ocasión feliz para el elfo. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Madame Malfoy le estaba hablando a Draco.

"Draco querido, ¿porque no le muestras a Harry tu habitación? Nos gustaría conversar un rato con Severus."

"¡Vamos, Harry!" Draco estaba en pie y listo para salir corriendo, y luego vio la seria mirada de su padre. "Discúlpennos, Madre-Padre."

"Pueden retirarse," Lucius respondió formal.

Harry le dio a los adultos un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza. "Me gustaría mucho ver tu habitación. Nos vemos después."

Se apresuro tras Draco, aferrando la caja encantada que tenía en el bolsillo, esperando poder mostrarle su contenido a su primo.

Apenas los pasos de los niños se perdieron, Narcissa se apoyo en el respaldo del sofá y le sonrío a su marido. "¿Lo ves cielo? Te dije que el chico era encantador. Tan educado y alegre."

Lucius le dio a su viejo amigo una mirad escéptica. "Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me entere de del chico. Pensé que tenias una venganza de sangre con la Casa Potter."

"Harry no es su padre. ¿Como podría serlo, cuando no tiene memoria de él? Su madre y yo éramos amigos en la infancia, y su hermana creyó que necesitaba ayuda lidiando con un niño mágico."

Lucius se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la ventana. Más bien irritado dijo, "¡Es una travesía para cualquier niño mágico ser obligado a estar con muggles!"

Snape casi se largo a reír ante tal descarada hipocresía. Lucius siempre había dicho que era una travesía que los niños de los sangrepura fueran obligados a estar con los nacidos muggle. Con mucho tacto se abstuvo de recordárselo. En vez de eso solo dijo, "Ella es su tía-su familiar mas cercano. ¿Donde mas podría haber ido?"

Lucius se encogió de hombros, aun mirando por la ventana.

Cediendo ante el deseo de molestar al otro mago, Snape dijo, "Después de todo después de los eventos habría sido sorprendente que los seguidores del señor Oscuro hubieran pedido custodia del niño. Y aun mas sorprendente que hubiese sido aceptada."

A Narcissa no le gusto la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. "Aunque habría sido bueno para Draco tener compañía. Es un niño tan dulce. Parece increíble que haya derrotado aun mago tan poderoso desde su cuna. ¿Has notado alguna señal de poder extraordinario, Severus?"

"Ciertamente es bastante agudo. Voy a hacer que realice algunas pociones sencillas antes que comience el año escolar. Creo que lo hará bastante bien. Y tiene una gran afinidad por las Runas."

"¡Me atrevería a decir que si!" dijo con fuerza Lucius, aun mirando a la distancia.

Snape frunció el ceño. "¿Y que significa eso?"

"Si querido," Narcissa secundo, moviendo en el sofá. "¿Que significa eso?"

"¿No han _visto_?" les pregunto Lucius, exasperado. "Oh-claro. Ustedes dos son unos ignorantes en Runas."

"Eso no es algo bueno que decir, Lucius," le réprobo Narcissa.

Snape lo fulmino con la mirada. "Tu obviamente estas muriendo por compartir tu conocimiento superior, ¡Así que habla!"

Lucius los miro. "La cicatriz. ¿A ti no te parece inusual? ¿De echo bastante notable?"

El hecho de que la cicatriz de Harry estaba llena de Magia Negra era algo que Snape quería mantener en secreto el mayor tiempo posible. Con un hormigueo de inquietud, él prevarico. "La forma de rayo puede significar una capacidad elemental, supongo-"

"No es un rayo, tu-" Lucius se aguanto el insulto y movió su varita. Severus y Narcissa se hicieron atrás con cautela, pero Lucius estaba dibujando una runa de fuego en el aire. Una S-con ángulos marcados estuvo enfrente de ellos.

"Sowilo. También llamada Sygel, la runa del sol, de la fortuna y la gloria, del triunfo inevitable. El chico tiene la marca en su frente como una bandera victoriosa. Lo que sea que el Señor Oscuro tratara de hacerle, el niño lo volvió una ventaja para él. Y así lo hará con cualquier cosa que sus enemigos hagan en su contra."

Snape se quedo tieso. "En realidad yo creo que fue su madre que-"

Lucius lo interrumpió. "He visto lo que he visto. Él es claramente un Niño del Destino. Tendré que estudiarlo, bastante."

Meneando la cabeza, Snape expreso sus dudas. "Harry esta leyendo todo sobre runas. Él no ha echo esa conexión."

"Por supuesto que no, Severus," Narcissa le dijo con gentileza. "Después de todo, él solo ha visto su cicatriz en un espejo. Quizás no reconozca el símbolo al verlo al revés."

Lucius bufo, pese a todo divertido. Pensativo murmuro, "Él no lo sabe aun."


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

Capitulo 20

Los chicos estaban jadeando como cachorros después de subir corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Draco. Harry la admiro pese a la satisfacción de Draco, asegurándole que si, era más grande que la suya; si, le gustaba el color verde; si, la vista del terreno de la Mansión Malfoy era maravillosa; y si, él también tenía su propio baño pero a diferencia de Draco, el suyo era más pequeño.

Era una habitación grandiosa, aunque Harry prefería su pequeño espacio acogedor. La tallada, dorada y amplia cama de Draco lucia demasiado grande para ser confortable, y la ropa de cama de satín no se veía adecuada para solo estirarse y descansar. Había juguetes que Harry no reconoció, y algunos que si, como una gran colección de animales de peluche en un adornado baúl. Algunos de ellos, como un caballo alado y un dragón, estaban gastados con amor y tiempo. Draco le informo a Harry altaneramente que los peluches eran para bebés. Solo los tengo porque a veces niños pequeños vienen a visitarnos." Harry asintió seriamente. Él a menudo había envidiado los peluches de Dudley, pero ahora estaba demasiado grande para ellos. Un lobo gris atrapo su mirada y causo en su corazón un dolor inexplicable. Cerro el baúl y los chicos miraron por las ventanas enmarcadas por preciosa cortinas de seda.

"Ese es el campo de quidditch," dijo Draco, apuntando al este del jardín de rosas. "Padre lo agrando el año pasado cuando se hizo cargo de todo en vez del abuelo."

"¿Tu abuelo murió el año pasado?" pregunto Harry. "Lo siento."

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No, no esta muerto. Solo esta viejo y un poco mal de la cabeza. Tiene una suite en la otra ala de la casa. Su habitación esta protegida y todo eso, así que no debes preocuparte porque salga."

"¿Necesitamos estar en silencio?" pregunto Harry, bajando la voz. Él era familiar con el concepto de estar en silencio y no molestar a las personas.

"No-te dije que esta al otro lado de la casa, y tiene protecciones de silencio a su alrededor. Él no puede oírnos y nosotros no podemos oírlo. Los elfos le avisaran a Padre si hay algún problema

Harry había escuchado a veces a sus compañeros hablar sobre cosas que sus abuelos hacían por ellos, y a menudo había deseado tener un abuelo o abuela. Parecía injusto que además de ser huérfano, tampoco tuviera abuelos. "Entonces siento que tu abuelo este enfermo."

"No hay problema. Él siempre me dio un poco de miedo. Las cosas son mejores ahora que Padre esta a cargo_._" dijo, queriendo hablar de otras cosas, "apenas terminen con los chismes, iremos al campo de juego a probar las escobas. Volar es lo mejor en el mundo. ¿Que tienes allí?" pregunto, viendo que Harry sacaba la caja la tocaba con su varita y crecía, usando el hechizo que había dejado listo Snape. Los cubos grises se sacudían y cambiaban.

"Bloques para un castillo," le dijo Harry, vaciando el contenido de la caja en la elegante mesa de estudio de Draco. Le mostró una pieza azul del techo de una torreta. "¿Ves? Quería mostrarte esto. Puedes diseñar todo tipo de castillos. Encontré una fotografía de Hogwarts, he hice un Castillo similar, pero prefiero los que imagino yo aun mas." Le mostró como dos bloques calzaban juntos, junto varios y dejo un espacio entre ellos. "En el mundo muggle, estas son llamadas saeteras, y los arqueros se escondían tras ella para atacar a los enemigos, pero en _Camino a la Oscuridad_, leí sobre el Sitio de Tiro, y como los hechiceros de Tiro se habían escondido tras las saeteras para lanzar hechizos al ejercito de Alejandro Magno. Aunque no les sirvió de mucho."

"¡Conozco esa historia!" agrego Draco, comenzando a sentir interés en estas extrañas formas. "Los hechiceros de Tiro eran muy poderosos, y creían que ningún muggle podría tomar su fortaleza."

"Pero Alejandro Magno no era exactamente un muggle," declaro Harry. Comenzó a armar la base para ver como quedaba mejor.

"No," dijo Draco, Armando una pared con ventanas en forma de arco. "Tampoco era exactamente un mago, aunque su madre era una bruja, pero el tenía todo tipo de extraños talentos. Él era lo que Padre llama un 'niño del Destino' Padre dice que de vez en cuando aparece un extraordinario individuo, y la sociedad mágica normalmente tiene que hacer concesiones para ellos. Él dice que la palabra 'semidios' también les calza bastante bien. Los griegos parecían pensar que la gente de Tiro eran magos oscuros, y los de Tiro pensaban lo mismo de la habilidad de Alejandro para inspirar a sus hombres. Creo que pensaban que él tenía un talento natural para un tipo de Imperius."

"Si, eso es lo que dice mi libro. Es genial. También traje esto." Le mostró sus figuras de Arthur y su corte, encogidas para las proporciones del castillo. A Draco le gustaron, especialmente Morgana, que opino era la mejor vestida del grupo. Decidió que la figura de Guinevere era realmente Nimue, "una bruja apropiada." Y no tuvo problemas en aceptar a Sir Lancelot.

"Todos los caballeros de la Mesa redonda tenían talentos mágicos, y Arthur fue parcialmente creado por magia" de repente se detuvo y grito, "¡ya se!" y corrió hasta los estantes donde sus tesoros estaban a la vista, volviendo con un puñado de exquisitas figuras de dragones. "Construiremos un castillo, y los magos y brujas pueden defenderlo de los dragones."

"¡Estos son asombrosos!" Harry los admiro todos, escuchando la breve descripción que Draco le dio en los diferentes tipos. Un Colacuerno Húngaro yacía pesado en su mano, y de repente movió sus alas y lanzo una pequeñita y breve llamarada. Harry casi lo dejo caer por el shock.

Draco se río. "Son parcialmente animados, así que hacen eso si los sostienes mas de un par de segundos."

Harry dejo el pequeño dragón cerca de la entrada del castillo. "Quizás estos magos y brujas son tan poderosos que estos dragones son su mascotas-"

Un breve momento de incomprensión, y entonces Draco quedo encantado por la genial idea. Su Castillo se levanto rápidamente, con unas vertiginosas torres. Algunos pisos verdes y árboles decoraban el exterior. A las brujas les crearon unas amplias ventanas en la torre más alta, para que pudieran disfrutar la vista. Un Ridgeback Noruego estaba precariamente sobre ellas vigilante.

Para cuando Lucius Malfoy fue a buscarlos-curioso de ver como se llevaban los niños-un nuevo universo había sido inventado; le habían dado nombres nuevos a las figuras y habían creado aventuras que desafiaban a la muerte. El mago se paro al lado de la puerta de su hijo, escuchando la conversación.

"-y entonces Harco vuela sobre Viridius-"

"¿Porque no se Aparece?"

"La Aparición no había sido inventada en esos días. Además, es mas impresionante volar en un dragón."

"Eso es cierto. Y le dice a la reina Arachne, 'He perdido a mi mejor caballero, pero no regresé con las manos vacías.' Arroja a las Princesa Hortensia a su pies y dice, '¡Haz con ella lo que quieras!'"

"Mala suerte para Hortensia."

"No debió maldecir al dragón de la reina."

"Bueno, si yo fuera un Señor Oscuro, habría echo las cosas diferentes-"

Lucius entro a la habitación, un poco alarmado. Escuchar a Harry Potter calmadamente discutir las perspectivas de convertirse en un Señor Oscuro hizo que le diera un escalofrío. Un impresiónate aunque excéntrico castillo estaba construido sobre la mesa de juegos de Draco. El chico Potter debió traerlo con él. Lucius no había visto una cosa así en las tiendas del Callejón Diagon. Entonces debía ser un juguete muggle, pero no poco atractivo. Estaba decorado con brillante y colorida gente y la colección de dragones de Draco.

El puso una sonrisa en su rostro. "Veo que ambos han estado divirtiéndose."

Ojos verdes se posaron en él, y el niño respondió con educación, "Si señor, bastante."

"¡Padre!" Draco le dio una gran sonrisa. "¿te gusta nuestro castillo? Lo construimos nosotros con los bloques de Harry."

Mientras le mostraban como el castillo estaba compuesto de un conjunto de bloques de construcción ingeniosamente diseñados que calzaban juntos, Lucius estudio a Potter. Parecía desconcertantemente normal para alguien que llevaba un sello de poder-y para un mini Señor Oscuro. Quizás era solo una forma de hablar...

"Y este es el rey mago Harco, Señor Oscuro de los Sith," le estaba diciendo Draco. "Normalmente es el Rey Arthur, pero queríamos hacer algo diferente."

"¿_Harco?"_ pregunto Lucius, levantando una ceja.

"Si," le dijo Draco. "'Drarry sonaba ridículo."

"Ya veo. Y el rey mago Harco vuela en un dragón."

"Si señor," explico Harry. "Y a veces Viridius lleva mensajes de él, igual que una lechuza. Solo que al ser un dragón, puede causar malos entendidos."

"Yo diría que si." Lucius sonrío ligeramente. "Si pueden alejarse del juego, podemos salir ahora. ¿Estas interesado en aprender a volar, Harry?"

"¡No puedo esperar!"

Incluso la caminata al campo de juegos fue una delicia para Harry. Iban tras los adultos, intercambiando ideas sobre los castillos que podrían construir, mientras Harry paraba de vez en cuando, mirando los ondulantes arbustos que envolvían fragantes rosales. El jardín de rosas tenía una forma de estrella. Rodeados de arbustos podados con formas de exóticos animales. Harry reconoció un unicornio y una esfinge, pero muchas de las criaturas eran desconocidas para él. Deseaba que _Bestias __Fantásticas y Donde Encontrarlas _tuviera mejores ilustraciones. La cosa con la cara de un águila y el cuerpo de un caballo era lo que su libro llamaba hipogrifo. Las formas oscuras le inquietaban. Mientras caminaban, sintió como si lo estuvieran mirando. Escuchando hablar a los adultos, capto que decían "topiario."

Y repitió lo dicho. Draco lo escucho.

"Si, todos se impresionan por la poda artística. Tenemos el jardín más grande de Inglaterra. Este es mi favorito," dijo, apuntando a una amenazadora forma de serpiente que estaba tras ellos. Harry miro en esa dirección y volvió a mirar. El arbusto estaba podado astutamente sugiriendo una cabeza alada. Y con el gran tamaño-

"Un Basilisco," dijo con un estremecimiento. "Creo que esta versión es mejor que un original."

"Yo diría que si," dijo Draco. "Como una Antigua familia Slytherin, seria una negligencia que no le brindáramos homenaje al Rey de las Serpientes."

Los adultos estaban riendo suavemente ante algo. Harry se lo había perdido, y esperaba que no se estuvieran riendo de él. El camino se amplio, y pasaron al lado de una edificación de techo plano, elegantes arcos con pilares y amplias ventanas.

"Esa es la Orangerie," le dijo Draco. "A veces tenemos fiestas allí. Es muy bonito, especialmente en el verano. Los invernaderos normales están más lejos. ¡Mira! ¡Ya se puede ver el campo de juego!"

Los niños caminaron un poco más rápido, y se miraron, deseando decirles a los adultos que se apuraran. Dichos adultos estaban perdiendo el tiempo sin el menor escrúpulo, conversando y sonriendo, sin comprender la urgencia de la situación. Los niños casi les pisaban los talones, lleno de impaciencia. Narcissa los noto, y amablemente se hizo a un lado para que los chicos pasaran.

"¡Ese es el cobertizo de las escobas! ¡Vamos, Harry!"

La puerta de bronce se abrió de golpe, y Harry siguió a Draco en una estructura de piedra maciza que parecía demasiado sólida y espaciosa para la palabra "cobertizo." Motas de polvo bailaban entre las luces que dejaban entrar estrechas ventanas. Baúles y armarios estaban alrededor de la habitación. Una mesa rustica de roble ocupaba el centro de la habitación, con bancas a ambos lados. Una gran chimenea, antigua en diseño y negra de hollín, era la característica principal de la habitación.

"Es un buen lugar para entrar en calor cuando el clima esta frío. A veces, uno no quiere caminar el largo sendero hasta la casa." Draco estaba parado frente a una alacena, tironeando el pestillo. Siseando molesto, se rindió, y miro alrededor por su padre. "Las mejores escobas están aquí."

"Así es," dijo su padre arrastrando las palabras, cuando entraba al cobertizo, "pero por hoy, _estas servirán_." Abrió un cofre de madera clara tallada, y saco una, luego otra, y luego otra escoba. Levantando la mirada pregunto, "¿Estas seguro de que no quieres unirte a nosotros, Severus?"

"En realidad no-" Snape comenzó con amargura, antes de captar la mirada de inmensa decepción en el rostro de Harry. "-deseo arruinar su improductivo pasatiempo, Lucius. Pero si debo hacerlo, así será." Acepto la sonrisa disimulada de Lucius y recibió la cuarta escoba de mala gana.

Harry siguió a los demás fuera del cobertizo, tropezando en el umbral mientras observaba esta nueva maravilla. Esperaba no hacer el tonto completamente. No se parecían para nada a las escobas que Harry había conocido. Elegante ligera, y pulida como si fuera un mueble, parecía que pudiera volar por si sola.

Madame Malfoy estaba sentada en una lujosa silla de jardín, con almohadas, con tapiz floreado, y una mesita a su lado, donde estaba una copa de cristal tallada que llena de algo pálido y frío. Ella sonrío y agito sus largos dedos enjoyados hacia ellos, claramente pensando que había hecho la mejor elección.

"¿Tu madre no vuela?"

Draco bajo la voz, "Ella cree que es algo tonto. Ella molesta a Padre por eso todo el tiempo cuando cree que no la escucho. Ella dice que los jugadores de quidditch son 'colegiales pasados de edad con delirios de grandeza.' Me atrevo a decir que es envidia. La madre de mi amiga Pansy le dijo que antes que se casaran, Padre llevo a Madre a volar y ella le vomito encima."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Que romántico."

"Creo que es muy digno de él no mencionarle nada cuando ella comienza con sus diatribas en contra del quidditch."

"Él debe quererla mucho."

Se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto."

El campo de juego era un gran espacio abierto, con tres aros de diferentes alturas montados perpendicularmente al suelo en cada lado del campo. Se parecían a aquellas cosas que los niños utilizan para hacer burbujas, aunque Harry se abstuvo de decirlo. Había leído un poco sobre quidditch en el gastado libro de su padre, y sabía algo sobre quaffles y snitches. Sería bueno verlas de verdad, pero por hoy, estaría feliz con solo despejar.

"¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vengan acá!" ordeno el Sr. Malfoy. "Pongan sus escobas en el piso."

Vacilante, Harry obedeció, mirando con curiosidad al Profesor Snape. Fue recompensado con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja levantada.

"Ya he hecho esto antes Padre," se quejo Draco.

"Sin embargo Harry, no lo ha hecho," lo réprobo Lucius. "No te hará daño repasar lo básico. Todos empezaran así en Hogwarts, y quiero que tu primera lección salga bien." Miro a Harry, que estaba parado al lado de su escoba. "Esta bien. Ahora pongan su mano sobre la escoba y digan ¡Arriba!'"

"¡Arriba!" ordeno Draco, rodando los ojos.

"¡Arriba!" repitió Harry.

Para sorpresa de todos, el doble sonido de mangos de escoba chocando con manos pequeñas sonó casi como uno. Draco sonrío ante su propio éxito, y dijo, "¡Mira, Padre! ¡Harry también lo hizo!"

Lucius se detuvo para mira con mas atención al chico de cabello negro. "Así es. Bien hecho."

"Yo también lo hice a la primera vez," Draco se jacto a Harry. "Espero que seas tan bueno volando como yo."

"Muy bien hecho," Snape le dijo a Harry. "no muchos lo hacen tan rápido." _De seguro yo no lo hice,_ recordó con amargura. ¡_Solo espero que el chico no se vuelva un camorrero del quidditch como su padre!_

Lucius miro nuevamente a los dos niños, y dijo, "Ahora, afirmen la escoba con ambas manos y pasen una pierna por encima. ¡Y no despejes antes, Draco!" añadió.

Continuo con una breve inspección, en la que a Harry le enseñaron como evitar deslizarse y caerse de la escoba. Sus manos fueron puestas en la posición adecuada. Y entonces el Sr. Malfoy fue hacia Draco, y con una mirada seria, ajusto el agarre de su hijo, murmurando, "¡Ya te he dicho esto! Si Hooch es medianamente buena, no te dejara pasar esto. ¡Pon atención!"

Draco casi lanzo un gran suspiro, pero al ver la expresión de su padre, se detuvo de inmediato.

Satisfecho con las preparaciones, Lucius se alejo un poco. "Ahora empujen del suelo con fuerza, luego floten. Después con cuidado, ladeen el mango hacia el piso y aterricen de nuevo. ¡Vamos!"

Harry pensó que la magia había dejado de sorprenderlo. Pero los siguientes segundos le demostraron lo equivocado que estaba. Estaba en el aire, moviéndose lentamente, mirando el piso. Se dio cuenta que podía hacer la escoba avanzar o detenerse, simplemente con leves cambios de postura. Era sorprendente. Era mucho mejor que su bicicleta roja. Al ver que todos lo miraban, apunto su escoba al piso, y bajo lentamente. Draco estaba desmontando de su escoba, así que Harry también lo hizo.

Apenas pudo oír el comentario aprobador del Sr. Malfoy, o los comentarios emocionados de Draco. Su cabeza giraba por la alegría. ¡Podía volar! ¡Con una escoba, podría ir a cualquier parte! Podía volar como las aves, visitar las montañas, cruzar el Canal ingles. Fue la experiencia más grande de su vida. Miro la escoba con ojos grandes, mientras la sangre le bombeaba en los oídos.

"¡Harry!"

"¿Señor?" Harry miro a Snape cerniéndose sobre él, sonriendo de lado.

"Queríamos ver si querías volar entre los jardines."

"¡Oh, si! ¡Lo siento!"

Todos lo estaban esperando. El Sr. Malfoy se había puesto unos lisos guantes de cuero negro. Harry recordó vagamente que los expertos en vuelo normalmente los usaban. Se forzó a sacar la sonrisa tonta de su cara, y trato de ponerle atención a su anfitrión.

"Yo guiare. Draco, tu detrás de mi, y Harry detrás de Draco. No demasiado cerca. Traten de mantener una buena distancia entre ambos todo el tiempo. Severus, tu al ultimo para mantener un ojo en los chicos." Con facilidad y gracia, se subió a su escoba y estuvo en el aire, volando suavemente hacia un laberinto de setos. De inmediato Draco partió tras él, luchando con su agarre un momento.

Harry estaba tan nervioso que tropezó con su escoba. Feliz de que los hombres Malfoy no lo hubieran visto, miro en tono de disculpa a Snape, que le hizo un gesto hacia el cielo. Una patada contra el piso y despegó, apoyándose en la parte delantera de la escoba para alcanzar a Draco, y sentándose bien cuando estuvo a la distancia apropiada. Miro sobre su hombro, y se tranquilizo al ver al Profesor Snape siguiéndolo, una figura negra contra el cielo azul, la tunica flotando tras el como nubes de tormenta.

Comenzaron a paso suave, balanceándose ligeramente cuando giraron hacia unos peldaños de mármol que llevaban hacia una piscina con lirios acuáticos. Harry miro hacia abajo y vio el reflejo suyo pasar rápidamente bajo él en el agua. Una flagrancia verdosa impregnaba el aire, cuando pasaron por el jardín de hierbas, mirando hacia abajo vio un antiguo reloj solar, verde por la edad, custodiado por lanzas de caballeros. Tomando velocidad, giraron hacia el centro del jardín, luego comenzaron a pasar por los topiarios. Draco miro hacia atrás y le sonrío. Harry sonrío y bajo una mano para tocar el arbusto del basilisco. Abajo, un pavo blanco chico en alarma.

"¡Las manos en la escoba, Potter!" grito Snape.

Harry asintió, y obediente puso las manos en la manera que le había enseñado el Sr. Malfoy.

Pero Lucius no tenia reservas. Bajo repentinamente hacia un campo de flores salvajes, y tomo un peñado de mirabeles, amapolas, violetas y artemisas. Draco bajo tras él y saco un puñado de desaliñadas margaritas. Harry trago en seco y los siguió, sacando un puñado de mirabeles, con raíces y todo. Avergonzado, sacudió la planta contra el mango de la escoba, para sacarle la tierra.

"¡Este es un examen de precisión!" grito Lucius. Y los comenzó a guiar más rápido, hacia el campo de juego. Harry se pregunto como tiraría su torpe puñado de flores a través de un aro. En vez de eso, subieron, subieron, y luego bajaron, bajaron, hasta la cómodamente sentada Narcissa Malfoy. Harry se pregunto que vendría ahora.

Draco miro hacia atrás y grito, "¡Vamos, Harry! ¡A mi madre le gustan las flores!"

Débilmente, Harry escucho a Snape protestar, _"Creo que esta es una muy mala id-"_

El aire presionaba contra las orejas de Harry cuando bajaron en picada sobre su objetivo designado. Lucius estaba a solo dos metros de distancia cuando arrojo su misil. Un bouquet rustico exploto sobre Narcissa, y esbozo una sonrisa educada, sacudiéndose pétalos de su cabello. Lucius subió y Draco bajó, no tan cerca. Flores amarillas rebotaron a su alrededor. Ella se estremeció cuando una salpico en su copa de vino, y otra cayó en su túnica. Entonces Draco se alejo, dejando a Harry para que lo siguiera.

"¡Lo siento, Madame Malfoy!" grito, y gentilmente tiro su planta hacia ella. Ella la atrapo y le hizo señas con la mano, y Harry subió tan bruscamente que casi da una vuelta completa. Enderezándose, voló tras Draco. El Profesor Snape le había gritado algo a la desafortunada víctima, y ella le grito algo de vuelta, pero Harry estaba demasiado lejos para oír. _Al menos ella no sonaba enojada._

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, se alejaron del campo de juegos y se dirigieron hacia el huerto. Ancestrales arboles de manzana, retorcidos y grotescos, parecían tratar de atraparlos. En vez de volar sobre ellos, Lucius los guio en un camino retorcido entre gruesos troncos y ramas nudosas. A la luz moteada, era más difícil ver hacia donde uno se dirigía. Más adelante las ramas se balanceaban y crujían. Lucius tenía algo rojo y redondo en su mano. Draco agarro una rama y fallo, y luego agarro otra mas allá. Una breve escaramuza y continuo, y un abanico de hojas bañaron la cabeza de Harry. ¿Una manzana? ¿Podría él tomar una volando?

Más feliz que nunca por lo nuevos lentes de contacto, se enfoco en el camino frente a él, tratando de divisar destellos rojos entre el oscuro follaje. Entonces diviso un tentador destello amarillo, y Harry lo agarro, sintiendo una forma lisa en su mano. ¡Si! Una manzana: Una Delicia Dorada. A Harry siempre le habían gustado-cuando había podido probarlas.

Bastante complacido consigo mismo, voló tras Draco, sin atreverse a mirar cómo le estaba yendo al Profesor.

_¡Espero que no le arrojemos esto a Madame Malfoy_!

Tras Harry, Snape iba en forma más calmada. Voló hasta un árbol bastante prometedor, encontró un espécimen decente, y lo tomo cuidadosamente. La pulió en su túnica y voló tras Harry esperando que Lucius se cansara pronto con este juego. Suponía que era una manera bastante decente de enseñar a volar, divirtiéndose brevemente al imaginar a Lucius Malfoy como el Instructor de Vuelo de Hogwarts.

_Es una lástima que 'los Malfoy no trabajan',_ pensó, recordando al odioso padre de Lucius y sus comentarios despectivos cuando escucho los planes futuros de Snape. _Si a Lucius le hubieran permitido una profesión, o si él no hubiera sido tan asquerosamente rico, quizás nunca se habría involucrado con el Señor Oscuro. Y eso, había sido mayormente culpa de Abraxas Malfoy. ¿Se preguntaba si a Lucius alguna vez le permitieron pensar lo que le gustaría hacer con su vida?_Parecía poco probable. En la experiencia de Snape, los adinerados sangrepura tenían su futuro planeado minuciosamente desde el día de su nacimiento. El interés de Lucius de una carrera en el quidditch había sido implacablemente aplastado por su padre, que había escogido los asociados de su hijo, sus ideales políticos e incluso su esposa. Solo si arrogaban todo a un lado en un acto de rebelión, como Sirius Black, los sangrepura podían actuar por su cuenta. ¡Y miren como Sirius Black había resultado!

Volando a conciencia, Snape dejo que su mente vagara hacia el padre de Harry. En una manera, James Potter también había desafiado la convención. Si los padres de Potter no hubieran muerto prematuramente dejándolo dueño de su propio destino, ¿habría atrevido a casarse con una nacida muggle? Snape lo dudaba. Los Potter tenían la reputación de ser gente bastante agradable, y no amenazarían con muerte o desheredamiento, pero tendrían bastantes medios de persuasión a su disposición si creían que su heredero estaba en peligro de una alianza inadecuada. Potter nunca había cortejado a Lily seriamente hasta después de la muerte de su padre. Si Guy Potter hubiera sido un poco más cuidadoso con esa caja musical maldita...

Era una suposición inútil. Después de todo, él mismo difícilmente estaba viviendo su sueño. Nunca en su juventud había planeado enseñar. Le había gustado estudiar pociones, mucho, y él y Lily habían discutido irse juntos como aprendices de pociones después de Hogwarts, pero después de la pelea, él estuvo libre para admitir que su rama favorita era en realidad Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había sido el mejor todos los años sin parar. El hombre lobo había sido considerado el mejor de los Gryffindor en el tema, pero Snape podía decir con completa honestidad que Lupin no era real competencia.

Cuando niño, Snape, había visto a los Aurores con sus túnicas rojas en el Callejón Diagon, y los había admirado y deseaba emularlos. Y aun así, de alguna manera cuando estuvo actualmente en Hogwarts, Snape se había encontrado más y más marginado y encasillado como futuro mago oscuro. En su sexto año, comprendió que aquellos en posición de poder, los responsables de admitir candidatos para entrenamiento de Auror, eran el mismo tipo de personas cuyos hijos y nietos lo despreciaban y esparcían horribles rumores sobre él. Un par de desafortunadas reuniones le habían dejado claro que sus opciones de una carrera en el Ministerio como Auror eran prácticamente nulas. Fue una amarga decepción, pero tenía un plan de apoyo: aplicar a Gringotts como rompedor de maldiciones. De seguro le habría ido bastante bien en eso, pero todos estos esquemas fueron arrogados al caos por su idiota promesa de lealtad al Señor Oscuro, que necesitaba un experto en pociones y espía.

Dumbledore-bueno-Dumbledore había necesitado exactamente lo mismo. La confesión que había echo Snape presa del pánico al Director lo había llevado a años de tratar de enseñar un difícil y sutil arte a niños idiotas y recalcitrantes. Snape eventualmente descubrió que no odiaba tanto enseñar, sino que odiaba las _clases. _Enseñarle a un estudiante talentoso podía ser gratificante, pero clases de pociones eran simplemente un ejercicio en manejo de crisis. Él estaba convencido que enseñar Defensa probablemente no sería tan exasperante. ¿Acaso su castigo por el error cometido a los dieciséis años seria de por vida?

Y aun así, aquí estaba, el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts, encadenado de por vida al puesto le parecía a veces como un esclavo en las galeras. El comprendía sobre la maldición en el puesto de Defensa, y lo lamentaba. En realidad, una de las razones principales por las cual Dumbledore creía que el Señor Oscuro no estaba completamente destruido era porque la maldición aun continuaba. Snape se había mostrado un poco exceptivo, pero era cierto que Hogwarts no había tenido un instructor de Defensa que durara más de un año desde el retiro del famoso Profesor Merrythought. Snape bufo para sí mismo. La cicatriz de Harry era evidencia nueva de que algo del Señor Oscuro aun permanecía. Su pudiera encontrar una manera de exorcizar la Magia Oscura de la cicatriz de Harry, quizás podría destruir a ese monstruo de una vez por todas. Quizás _entonces _Snape tendría la opción de enseñar la materia más cercana a su corazón. Y entonces-_quizás__-_enseñar no seriauna carga.

"Debe ser diferente, vivir sin nadie cerca por millas."

Draco se encogió de hombros, y mordió nuevamente su manzana. Los niños estaban sentados bajo un castaño, suficientemente lejos de los adultos para tener una conversación privada. Su comida estaba frente a ellos: sándwiches y rebanadas de tarta de melaza y una jarra con vino de jengibre, deliciosamente frio.

"Claro que tenemos bastantes empleados. No viven aquí. Ellos van y vienen, se encargan de los jardines, las plantaciones y el ganado. En el tiempo de mi bisabuelo, había un pueblito completo de trabajadores y sus familias más allá de los Graneros Grandes. Se llamaba Gran Spellcombe. Eso fue antes que se expandiera la red Flu, sabes. El grimoire familiar está lleno de historias de herederos teniendo aventuras con los niños de los dependientes." Su voz se volvió pensativa. "A veces eran amigos bastante leales-para gente de su tipo, quiero decir," añadió apresurado. "Mi abuelo Abraxas los echo a todos cuando heredo. Quería un parque más grande para los caballos alados. Le pertenecía todo a él, veras, y él tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera."

"De todas maneras debió ser triste, con toda esa gente separándose para ir cada uno por su lado."

"Supongo."

Por unos minutos, el silencio solamente fue interrumpido por el sonido de comer y el viento en las hojas. De vez en cuando, una risa o un comentario flotaban hacia ellos desde donde los tres adultos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"Estoy deseando ver a los caballos," le dijo Harry. "Nunca he visitado una granja antes. Me gustaría verlo todo."

"¡No, no te gustaría!" rio Draco, arrojando su corazón de manzana a Harry. "¡No quieres ver los cerdos! U _olerlos_. Las ovejas también apestan."

Harry le arrojo su corazón de manzana a Draco. "Si, me gustaría. Todo es muy interesante. Fui al zoológico una vez, pero esto es mejor."

Los chicos volvieron su atención a los sándwiches y al vino de jengibre, comiendo y bebiendo en confortable silencio.

Después de un rato, Draco comento, "Lo hiciste bastante bien en el quidditch. Espero que quedes en Slytherin. Si ambos estuviéramos en el equipo de la casa, de seguro ganaríamos la Copa de Quidditch."

"Quedare donde quede."

"En Slytherin no tendrás que aguantar a la gentuza."

"Draco-_yo soy gentuza_-de acuerdo a algunas personas."

"No es como si tu fueras un na-na-nacidomuggle."

Bastante serio, Harry se sentó derecho y dejo escapar lo que tenía en la cabeza. "Draco, tu sabes que no puedo oír que hablen mal de los estudiantes nacidos muggle. Sabes que no puedo. Mi madre fue nacida muggle. ¿Acaso tú crees que a ella nunca debieron permitirle que fuera a Hogwarts? Entonces yo nunca habría nacido. Ella fue una gran bruja, y dio su vida para protegerme. No puedo aceptar que digan algo en contra de ella. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien dijera algo desagradable sobre tu madre?"

Sintiendo acosado y fuera de su terreno, Draco dijo con fuerza, "¡Deja a mi madre fuera de esto!"

De forma razonable, Harry dijo, "No estoy diciendo nada en contra de tu madre. Creo que ella es muy bonita y agradable. Desearía tener una madre así. Ese no es el punto. Si alguien la insultara, la defenderías ¿no es así?"

"Por supuesto, pero-"

"Es lo mismo. No puedo permitir que gente critique a mi madre. Cuando las personas se burlan de los nacidos muggle, se burlan de mi madre. ¿Qué crees tú deberían hacer con los magos y brujas nacidos muggle? Si no aprenden a controlar su magia en Hogwarts, los muggles de seguro se enteraran de nosotros, y allí estaremos en verdaderos problemas."

"No es seguro," objeto Draco. "¿Quien sabe a quién le dicen sobre la magia?"

"Hay leyes-"

"Aunque los estudiantes nacidos muggle sigan todas las reglas, ¿quien dice que las familias también lo harán? ¿Como sabemos con quien están hablando?"

"Está bien. Ese es un verdadero problema. No sé mucho al respecto, pero deberíamos averiguar. Quizás deberían mandarle un hechizo a las familias para que no puedan decirle a nadie."

"Dumbledore jamás lo permitiría. El hombre es un amante de los muggle. Padre dice que él es lo peor que le ha sucedido a Hogwarts."

"Nunca lo he conocido, así que no se. Aunque el Profesor Snape me ha dicho algunas cosas que son bastante extrañas. ¿Sabes que nuestro profesor de Historia es un fantasma? El Profesor Snape dice que sus clases son realmente aburridas y sin sentido. Y parece que el Libro de Estudios Muggle. Esta todo mal y fuera de fecha."

"¿A quién le importan los estúpidos muggles?"

"No todos los muggles son estúpidos, Draco. Algunos son bastante inteligentes, y hay demasiados muggles. Y tienes armas increíblemente poderosas. Podrían hacer volar Londres con solo una bomba. Y si se enteran sobre nosotros, ¿Y lanzan una bomba así en Hogwarts?"

"¡No es así! Me rehusó a creer que los estúpidos muggles podrían hacer volar Londres."

"Si no me crees, pregúntale al Profesor Snape. Él sabe sobre bombas atómicas. Los americanos las usaron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial contra unas ciudades de Japón destruyéndolas completamente. Y los muggles tienen cámaras de seguridad escondidas en todas partes. ¿Y si un mago se aparece enfrente de una? Si no sabemos lo que pueden hacer los muggles, no podemos protegernos. Creo que estudios muggle es verdaderamente importan, pero los libros que vi no tienen nada importante." Respiro profundamente. "no podemos tenerlo de ambas formas, Draco. Si los muggles son estúpidos y débiles, para que molestarnos con el secreto. Y si son peligrosos, deberíamos reconocer eso y aprender todo lo que podamos de ellos."

Tomo una porción de tarta de melaza. Estaba muy rica.

"Aunque no veo porque debemos molestarnos con esa clase," se quejo Draco. "El Ministerio debe tener algunos expertos muggle. Dejemos que ellos le echen un ojo a los miserables muggles. Yo no quisiera por nada. Y yo no te veo hablando sobre lo maravilloso que es el mundo muggle."

Sintiendo que Draco estaba esperando una historia sensacionalista sobre muggles malvados, Harry pensó en contarle sobre Dudley y la "cacería de Harry." Pero no-eso lo haría verse lamentable. "hay cosa bonitas, como las película."

Entonces tuvo que explicar lo que era una película, y decirle a Draco sobre James Bond, Terminator, Star Wars e Indiana Jones. Fue difícil, ya que no había visto mucho de ninguna de ellas, pero había oído bastante desde su alacena. Draco admitió que ver una obra era algo muy entretenido.

"Nosotros siempre vamos al Theatre des Sortilèges cuando estamos en Paris," se jacto. "Es una lástima que no tengamos algo así en Inglaterra."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Harry. "Eso sería genial. Apuesto que ha mucha gente le gustaría. Si hubiera un teatro-aunque fuera uno pequeño-la gente podría poner obras de teatro o dar charlas o incluso conciertos. Incluso se podría adaptar para mostrar películas muggle a veces. Sé que magos y brujas se reúnen para juegos de quidditch, pero sería bueno que hubieran otras actividades también."

"Hay un mago medio loco llamado Beery que tiene un lugar en Upper Flagley que él llama Academia Mágica de Artes Dramáticas, pero no hay verdadero teatro." Rio Draco, y sugirió. "¡Quizás eso es algo que deberías hacer con todo el dinero Potter!"

Harry meneo la cabeza, inseguro de porque Draco creía que era tan adinerado. "No me gustaría esperar hasta ser mayor de edad. ¡Me parece más un trabajo para tu padre!" él miro a los adultos. "Parece que ellos ya terminaron. ¿No podríamos ir a ver a los caballos ya?"

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos!"

Harry miro el plato que tenia ante él con sospecha. La sopa de acedera había estado deliciosa, y el arreglo de mesa magnifico, pero ahora comerían-

"Pavo real, Harry," le dijo Draco. "Las pavas realmente saben mejor. Los pavos pueden ser un poco duros."

Snape aclaro su garganta ligeramente, y Harry lo fulmino con la mirada. Aunque el plato se veía bastante inocente...

En realidad, se veía bastante apetitoso, con la aromática salsa y las verduras artísticamente dispuestas. Él tomo un bocado con bastante cuidado.

"¡Esto está fantástico!"

Narcissa le sonrió cálidamente. Lucius no sonrió, pero su cara se relajo en una expresión de benigna satisfacción. La conversación ligera sobre el vuelo en escobas y caballos alados continúo.

Harry comió feliz, contento de escuchar y pensar sobre su día, aun medio en el aire con sus pensamientos. Tendría que comprarse una escoba.

Aunque claro está, los Aethonians eran magníficos: un brillante pelaje castaño, gentiles ojos oscuros y enormes alas. El Sr. Malfoy había sido muy amable de ayudarlo a subirse a uno. No era para nada como una escoba. Entre sus piernas, podía sentir el calor y la vitalidad de la criatura. Los Aethonians eran animales enérgicos y llenos de independencia.

_"Philona es la que tiene el mejor temperamento," Había dicho el Sr. Malfoy. "Ella no es propensa a morder o golpear."_

_"Ella es la que estoy aprendiendo a montar," dijo Draco. "¿Puedo mostrarle a Harry, Padre? ¿Por favor?"_

_Pronto, demasiado pronto, Harry fue bajado de encima de la maravillosa criatura, y Draco tomo su lugar. El primer poderoso aleteo de las impresionantes alas lo hicieron sobresaltarse, pero en un momento Draco estuvo en el aire por una breve y encantadora demostración._

_"No mucho tiempo," le había dicho el Sr. Malfoy. "Ella estará nerviosa con extraños cerca." Le dijo a Harry, "Quizás una vez que te conozca mejor, será seguro para ti volar en ella."_

_"Eso espero señor," Harry dijo con sentimiento. "Ella es asombrosa."_

Harry obedientemente se comió sus deliciosos vegetales. El Profesor Snape era bastante estricto sobre los vegetables. Philona era una adorable criatura, pero una escoba-

¡Si, una escoba! Caballos voladores eran geniales, pero eran algo esplendidos y fuera de alcanza. Difícilmente podía tener a Philona en el jardín trasero del Numero Cuatro de Privet Drive, después de todo. Podía ver que tomaría bastante tiempo el solo aprender a cuidar de un caballo, volador o no. y Hedwig podía ponerse celosa del tiempo y la atención que un caballo alado demandaría.

¡Pero una escoba era sencilla! A Harry le había resultado fácil de inmediato. Además que podía mantener la escoba en el mismo espacio que guardaba su bicicleta, o incluso en un rincón de su habitación, lista para salir en cualquier momento. Una escoba no necesitaba comida, agua o entrenamiento. Pulirla un poco, ¡y listo!

Sonrio soñadoramente para sí mismo, imaginándose Little Whinging lejos bajo él mientras volaba libremente sobre Inglaterra. Él guardaría comida en su mochila, y partiría, parando donde quisiera, viendo los lugares turísticos. Apenas aprendiera-¿cómo era?-¡Sí!_-Desilusionarse_, estaba listo. Podría ir donde fuera, y Hedwig podría volar a su lado

Imaginando sus futuras aventuras, casi no noto el siguiente plato, solo despertando para el postre, que Madame Malfoy llamo Islas Flotantes. Le sonrió a ella entre el brillo de las velas, la platería radiante y las refracciones brillantes del cristal. Sonrió al plato frente al él, imaginándose volando por los aires, una nube en forma de isla, en medio de una mar color vino...

"_Amo la magia_," susurro.

** Gracias por el aviso, aquí esta ahora corregido**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

¡Qué verano! Snape colapso en su raído sillón en Spinner's End, feliz de por fin tener tiempo para sí mismo. Harry estaba tan listo como podía estar para entrar a Hogwarts. En su última semana de libertad, los dos habían subido los cerros en Cornwall, explorado las Islas, recorrido Kew Gardens, y cenado una vez más con los Malfoy. Snape había visto _Terminator II_ dos veces, a petición de Harry, estremeciéndose ante el increíble volumen de sonido y la sobrecogedora intensidad de las imágenes. Los efectos especiales muggle de seguro habían hecho grandes progresos.

Hoy habían preparado dos pociones, las últimas de una serie de seis que Snape había creído le darían a Harry una base razonable en técnica e ingredientes. Ya que Albus se resistía a la idea de Harry en Hogwarts antes del primero de septiembre, Snape escrupulosamente había limpiado su humilde morada y habían preparado allí las pociones. Harry parecía no notar la pobreza de Spinner's End, solamente comentando sobre la cantidad de libros y lo genial que era tener la escalera escondida tras un librero. Habían trabajado en la maltratada mesa de la cocina, deteniéndose para comer unos sándwiches que hicieron juntos. Al atardecer, había llevado a Harry de vuelta a Privet Drive, y habían compartido la deliciosa cena que Muffy había servido. Viendo al niño frente a él-un niño tan pequeño-aunque había crecido casi dos pulgadas desde que lo había conocido-Snape encontró que era una lucha no ahogar al niño con consejos de última hora.

"Voy a preguntare a ti primero cuando estemos en Pociones, Harry. Es importante que tus compañeros comprendan que tu eres un estudiante serio, no solo un niño disfrutando de su fama."

Harry asintió. "No quiero que la gente crea que me importa ser famoso. Pero tampoco quiero que crean que soy una especie de sabelotodo que cree que es superior a todos."

Después de algunas ansiosas advertencias más, Snape vio que Harry estaba luchando por no rodar los ojos. Cerró su boca y volvió su atención a su _crème brulee._ No es como si no fuera a ver a Harry en Hogwarts, después de todo.

De hecho lo vería mañana: exactamente a las diez y media.

-.

Los profesores de Harry le habían dicho como cruzar la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Guio a su baúl con ruedas frente a él, preparándose para pasar corriendo la barrera, y luego se detuvo para despedirse.

La tía Petunia sostuvo un delicado pañuelo con encajes sobre sus ojos. "No puedo creer que nuestro Harry se va tan lejos. ¡Estarás todo crecido la próxima vez que te veamos!" su voz tenía un extraño acento escocés pero nadie que la conociera estaba allí para comentar.

El tío Vernon, vestido en un costoso traje le rio, los dientes le brillaban. Harry lo miro, y luego se tambaleo cuando le dieron una palmada en la espalda. Su mano fue aferrada para una fieramente emocional-_aunque masculina_-despedida. Él sabía que este en realidad era el Profesor Snape, disfrazado con algo llamado Poción Multijugos, pero el hombre lucia _exactamente_ como el tío Vernon. Él escucho, increíblemente, como el "Tío Vernon" declaraba, "Nos harás orgulloso muchacho." Harry tomo la jaula que contenía a Hedwig que él le paso, y dio un paso atrás.

"Tía Petunia"-también conocida como Profesora Minerva McGonagall- lo beso en la mejilla. Ella olía a brezo, no al favorito perfume de tía Petunia, _L'Air du Temps._ Era totalmente irreal. Harry se pregunto si su cabeza explotaría. Les sonrió sobre sus hombres a ellos, y diviso a una larga familia de pelirrojos que se acercaban, la madre quejándose sobre "muggles." Sabiendo que debía pasar ahora, les hizo un último gesto de despedida a la "Tía Petunia" y al "Tío Vernon" y comenzó a correr.

Trotar mejor dicho. Sosteniendo con fuerza la jaula de Hedwig, tomo velocidad, apretó los dientes, esperando el choque, y de inmediato vio luz brillante, se detuvo de golpe al ver la brillante locomotora roja.

"**Expreso de Hogwarts."**

Harry dejo escapar el aliento que tenia contenido, en un suspiro de alivio y encanto. El humo de la locomotora derivo en una densa bruma gris. Una multitud de magos y brujas de todas las edades charlaban y se empujaban, mientras los estudiantes de Hogwarts subían a bordo, cargados con mochilas, baúles y mascotas. Lechuzas ululaban sus quejas, y los gatos chillaban por la indignación. Harry se quedo quieto un momento, disfrutando la maravillosa escena, y luego se salió del camino de la familia de pelirrojos que venían tras él.

"¡Harry!"

Draco estaba haciéndole señas. Tras él, sus elegantemente vestidos padres le dieron a Harry una de sus raras sonrisas. El fue hacia ellos, feliz de conocer a alguien en esta multitud. "Madame Malfoy-Sr Malfoy. Es un placer verlos. ¡Te ves ansioso esta mañana, Draco!"

"Estábamos invisibles, y te observamos en la plataforma," Draco sonrió. "Teníamos que ver a tus familiares muggle. ¿Que el paso al bebé ballena?"

"Se fue a su escuela hace una semana. Aunque por él hicieron más alboroto. Y supongo que así debe ser-él es su hijo después de todo."

"Al menos se vistieron para la ocasión," recalco Lucius con bastante frialdad. "No tan desaliñados y sucios como la mayoría. Ya vayan. Hay que guardar sus cosas. Es un viaje largo hasta Hogwarts."

"No sin que nos despidamos primero," bromeo Madame Malfoy. Para sorpresa de Harry, ella se agacho un poco y tomo su cara gentilmente con sus suaves manos. Le dio un beso en la frente. "Jamás volverás a estar en el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez. Saca el máximo provecho de esto."

La mano de Harry recibió una breve y formal sacudida de parte del Sr. Malfoy, quien levito el equipaje hacia el tren, y los guio hasta su compartimiento. Una vez que los baúles estuvieron asegurados, le dio a los niños una breve, y atenta mirada, y luego una breve sonrisa. "Envíanos una lechuza después del Sorteo. Espero-" se detuvo y simplemente dijo, "Disfruten Hogwarts. No hay lugar como aquel."

Luego se marcho, dejando a Harry y Draco como amos del compartimiento.

"¿No tienes un animal?" pregunto Harry.

Draco se acomodó en el asiento de al frente. "No." dijo arrastrando las palabras con altanería. "Ya tenemos a Bubo para mandar mensajes, y si necesito enviar una lechuza con urgencia, siempre están las de la lechucería. Quizás el próximo año puedo comprar un gato. Me gustaría tener un abisinio, pero no encontré uno que fuera correcto." El miro al pasillo y grito, "¡Allí están! ¡Vengan aquí ustedes dos! ¡Están atrasados!"

Dos chicos grandes entraron pesadamente al compartimiento y se dejaron caer con fuerza uno a cada lado de Draco. "Harry Potter," dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto a los chicos a su lado. "estos chicos son Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. Nos hemos conocido por siempre, y serán mis compañeros en Slytherin. Los Crabbe y Goyle han servido a los Malfoy por siglos. Greg-Vince-saluden a Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió."

Los dos muchachos gruñeron amablemente.

Harry les dio una cuidadosa sonrisa amistosa que reservaba para perros extraños. "Vince. Greg. Es un placer conocerlos."

Goyle se giró y le dijo a Crabbe, "Pensé que sería más alto."

Draco rodo sus ojos. Harry continúo sonriendo. Era como el zoológico.

Crabbe frunció el ceño, y luego dijo, "¿Como fue matar al Señor Oscuro?"

Draco hizo una mueca. "Que bien, Crabbe. Muy bien. ¿Él tenía cuanto?-¿un año? Yo me atrevería a decir que él no recuerda nada sobre el asunto. No recuerdas, ¿cierto?" pregunto Draco, tratando de esconder lo mucho que quería saber.

Harry no se engaño. "En realidad sí. Solo un poco." La rabia lo envolvió ante las expresiones absortas. "Él rio como una chiquilla estúpida. Y luego todo estuvo bastante verde."

Draco abrió los ojos.

"Y entonces," Harry dijo fríamente, "su risa fue interrumpida con un grito. Y yo aun estoy aquí para hablar de eso. Y preferiría no hacerlo. ¿Si eso no les molesta?"

"Por supuesto," Draco accedió apresurado.

Un fuerte silbido, y el tren comenzó a moverse. Harry miro por la ventana, y vio a los Malfoy haciéndoles señas. Todos los chicos les respondieron, y Draco lo hizo hasta que sus padres se perdieron de vista. Harry pensó que los Malfoy se veían un poco ansiosos y tensos bajo sus sonrisas falsas, pero suponía que eso era algo normal para los padres. Imagino a sus propios padres parados en la plataforma, el cabello rojo de su madre flotando en el viento. Suspiro. Draco también se veía un poco triste. Se le ocurrió a Harry que Draco quizás también tenía razones de echar de menos su hogar. Para ser honesto, él también estaba un poco aprensivo por la aventura que venía. Su maravillosa habitación en estos momentos se veía muy tentadora. Tendría que encontrar las cocinas lo más pronto posible y ver a Muffy. Ya la extrañaba.

Viendo que Draco discretamente se limpiaba la nariz, Harry dijo, "Este viaje toma varias horas. ¿Alguien quiere jugar?"

La madre de Goyle precavidamente le había echado un juego de cartas al bolsillo, y pronto los cuatro se encontraron jugando Snap Explosivo, gritando con cada explosión. Goyle y Crabbe no estaban tan impasibles una vez que sus mascaras de "leales ayudantes" cayeron un poco.

El espíritu de Draco se elevó un poco con el juego. El había hablado y hablado con Padre los últimos días, diciéndole todo lo que Harry había dicho y hecho cuando estuvieron juntos: el tono de su voz, la expresión de su rostro, cuales deducía Draco eran los planes de Harry. Padre le había dicho seriamente que el joven Potter estaba destinado para grandes cosas, y era importante mantener su alianza, sin importar donde fuera sorteado el chico. Fuera o no que el Señor Oscuro regresara, había sido derrotado por un niño, y los Malfoy no desperdiciaban su lealtad con perdedores. Lucius quizás no estaba contento con la actitud de Harry sobre la sangre, pero el niño, después de todo, era joven e inocente. Mientras uno fuera lo suficientemente flexible para aceptar al ocasional nacido muggle sobresaliente-como la madre del chico-aun era posible mantener el poder del mundo mágico en las manos apropiadas. Si el nacido muggle era verdaderamente sobresaliente, y se adaptaba lo suficiente para integrarse por completo al mundo mágico, no era en realidad un desastre. Draco siempre debía estar orgulloso de su herencia, pero siempre manteniendo sus opciones abiertas.

_"Sera incomodo si entra en Gryffindor, te lo aseguro. Sin embargo, no te levantes ante los insultos de sus compañeros de casa. Siempre mantente inocente, la parte lastimada si algo así sucede-y sucederá. Si a Potter le desagradan los bravucones tanto como parece, no se sentirá impresionado por ese tipo de comportamiento, y se aferrara a tu amistad más obstinadamente. Si tu no tomas represalias, todo lo que digan contra los Slytherin parecerá una mentira. Y una vez que él crea que ellos son unos mentirosos-bueno-" Lucius sonrió astutamente, y la sonrisa se amplió ante la sonrisa astuta de Draco. "¿Tú dices que él habla sobre la unidad de las casas? bueno, quizás eso no sea algo malo, echo de la manera correcta. Si él quiere crear una red entre las casas, sería muy útil una vez que seas mayor de edad. Especialmente útil, si él está en otra casa, y mira hacia los Malfoy como sus aliados principales en Slytherin."_

_"Y también al Profesor Snape," Draco le recordó a su padre._

_"Sí-Severus." Lucius se quedó en silencio un momento. "Severus quiere a Harry-el hijo que nunca tuvo-aunque todavía tiene bastante tiempo-"_

"Me atrevería a decir que estarás feliz de ver a Snape cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts," Draco le dijo a Harry.

Harry sonrió mirando sus cartas. "Solo espero que no crean que soy el favorito del maestro."

Draco se encogió de hombros, "¿A quién le importa si los idiotas están celosos? Espero que estemos juntos en Pociones. Podríamos ser compañeros."

"Suena bien."

Estudiantes estaban pasando, cerrando y abriendo puertas de compartimientos con bastante ruido. Algo choco contra la puerta, haciendo que Harry levantara la mirada. El chico pelirrojo que Harry había visto en Madame Malkin asomo la cabeza, gritando, "¡Oye! ¿Escucharon que Harry Potter esta en el tren?"

Harry hizo una mueca. "¡No! ¡En serio!"

Draco aguanto la risa. "Yo creo que es solo un rumor."

Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron una mirada confundida. "¡Pero tu dijiste que él _era _Harry Potter!" dijo Crabbe, apuntando con un grueso dedo en dirección de Harry. Draco y Harry se largaron reír. El chico pelirrojo miro con ansias a Harry, entrando completamente al compartimiento. Harry noto una mancha negra en su nariz.

"¿De verdad eres Harry Potter?" pregunto el chico.

Harry asintió.

"Oh-bueno, pensé que quizás podría ser una de las bromas de Fred y George. Y de verdad tienes-tu sabes-" él apunto a la frente de Harry.

Harry corrió su cabello para mostrar la cicatriz. Todos lo niños en el compartimiento se quedaron mirando.

Draco trato de consolarlo. "No te desfigura, Harry, especialmente ya que utilizas el cabello largo."

El chico pelirrojo lo miraba. "Así que ahí es donde Tu-Ya-Sabes-"

"Si," Harry dijo cortante. "Así que tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo."

"No es necesario preguntar quién es," bufo Draco. "Cabello rojo, pecas, y los modales de un patán. Debe ser un Weasley. Debes saber que hay familias mágicas mejores que otras. No querrás hacerte amigo con el tipo equivocado."

Las orejas del chico se pusieron rojas, y apretó sus manos enojado. Harry suspiro, y extendió su mano.

"Soy Harry Potter. Te vi antes en Madame Malkin. ¿Tú eres...?"

El pelirrojo fulmino con la mirada a Draco, y sacudió la mano de Harry. "Ron Weasley," murmuro. "Si, te recuerdo. No sabias nada sobre Quidditch."

"Bueno, ahora sabe," comento Draco, mas irritado. "Estábamos jugando Snap Explosivo cuando nos interrumpiste, así que si fueras tan amable en marcharte..."

Ron frunció el ceño y salió del compartimiento.

"Oh, bien hecho, Draco," se quejó Harry. "Ahora ya tengo a alguien que esta enojado conmigo."

"Un Weasley no vale la pena para pensar en él nuevamente," declaro Draco. "Es tu turno, creo."

Mientras estaban jugando, el tren los había llevado lejos de Londres. Ahora estaban pasando por campos con vacas y ovejas. Se cansaron del Snap, y conversaron por un rato. Harry se entero que los padres de Greg y Vince trabajaban para el Sr. Malfoy en su propiedad. Vince, al igual que Draco, era hijo único, pero Greg tenía una hermanita, que aparentemente consideraba como una especie de mascota.

Harry ya sabía que los Malfoy criaban ovejas, pero él no las había visto de cerca, porque Draco encontraba que las ovejas olían mal y no eran interesantes. Sin embargo de Vince y Greg, Harry aprendió que los Malfoy criaban las Grandes Ovejas Spellcombe, una raza mágica única, cuya lana se utilizaba para hacer túnicas de la mejor calidad.

"Todas la túnicas de Hogwarts vendidas por Madam Malkin y Twilfit & Tattings tienen al menos algún porcentaje de lana de las Gran Spellcombe," Draco le dijo a Harry. "Las mías son cien por ciento Spellcombe -claro esta las más costosas."

Harry sonrió de medio lado y dijo burlón, "¡Por supuesto! ¡Cualquier cosa de calidad inferior podría irritar la delicada piel Malfoy!"

"Para," Draco hizo una mueca, un poco avergonzado. "¡A veces suenas igual que Snape!"

Crabbe y Goyle rieron por lo bajo, resoplando como jabalíes.

"¡Bueno, es verdad!" dijo con fuerza Draco.

Miraron por la ventana un rato, mostrando cuando veían algún caballo blanco-considerado de buena suerte para la gente mágica-y especulando sobre Hogwarts. Los ojos de Crabbe and Goyle se pusieron pesados, y se durmieron. Draco se sentó al lado de Harry y admiraron el hermoso juego de ajedrez de Harry. El Profesor Snape le había explicado lo básico del juego a Harry, pero solo habían jugado un par de veces. Draco, se entero Harry, era un muy buen jugador de ajedrez, y generosamente compartió sus puntos de vista y experiencia con sus amigos.

Alrededor de la doce y media oyeron un gran traqueteo en el pasillo, y una sonriente, mujer abrió la puerta y pregunto, "¿Quieren algo del carrito chicos?"

Crabbe y Goyle de inmediato despertaron, alertas, y pasándole monedas a la mujer.

Harry estaba consciente de la cesta de picnic en su mochila, llena a reventar por Muffy. "No creo que necesite nada, gracias," le dijo a la bruja sonriente. "He traído conmigo el almuerzo."

"¡Oh, vamos, Harry!" dijo Draco, mientas revisaba las golosinas. "Prueba las ranas de chocolate, por lo menos. Y los pasteles de caldero son ricos. No hay nada de malo con unos cuantos dulces. Solo ten cuidado con los Bertie Botts."

Las palabras de Draco despertaron la curiosidad de Harry. Le informaron que "todos los sabores" significaban exactamente eso, y que Draco nunca había sentido lo mismo por ellas después que había probado una que -Draco susurro en el oído de Harry-" tenia sabor a excremento de perro."

Harry rio como loco, casi cayendo de su asiento. Tosiendo, se sometió a los deseos de Draco y compro una selección de dulces, con cuidado evitando las temidas Bertie Botts. Miro las ranas de chocolate pensativo.

"No son ranas de verdad ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no. Tienen un pequeño hechizo para hacerlas saltar una vez, así que sostenla. Tienen tarjetas dentro con brujas y magos famosos. Tengo la colección completa –sobre setecientas."

Harry rio. "Eso es mucho chocolate." Desenvolvió la rana y miro la tarjeta. Estaba el rostro de un viejo. Tenía anteojos de media luna y una gran nariz torcida. Su largo cabello blanco, barba y bigote le hicieron recordar a Harry a Santa Claus. Bajo la imagen había un nombre que conocía.

"¡Así que este es Dumbledore!" dio vuelta la tarjeta y leyó:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

ACTUAL DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS

Allí seguía una breve descripción de los logros y gustos de Dumbledore. El Profesor Dumbledore había trabajado en alquimia con Nicholas Flamel, el hombre de la biografía del libro de la mamá de Harry. Estaba en el baúl de Harry y lo había ojeado brevemente. Claro está que era terriblemente largo, cosa que era de esperar de un mago de más de quinientos años

"Tengo deseos de comer algo más aparte de dulces," dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie. "¡Greg! Quizás tú puedas ayudarme a bajar mi mochila. Tengo una cesta con comida allí. Quizá a ustedes les gustaría-"

Alguien toco a la puerta del compartimiento, y Harry levanto la mirada para ver a Neville Longbottom. El chico parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"Hola, Neville." Lo saludo Harry. "Draco, Vince, Greg-este es Neville Longbottom. También es su primer año en Hogwarts."

Un dueto de gruñidos, y un aburrido "Es un placer," de parte de Draco.

Neville estaba demasiado preocupado para que le molestara la falta de saludos. "Lo siento," murmuro. "Hola, Harry. ¿Has visto un sapo?"

"¿Un sapo?" Draco murmuro desdeñosamente.

Neville hizo una leve mueca ante el tono de Draco, y le dijo a Harry, "¡He perdido a mi sapo Trevor! ¡Sigue arrancándose!"

Draco miro a Neville muy altivamente. "¿Tu de verdad pagaste dinero por un sapo?"

"El tío Algy me lo regalo, " Neville dijo defensivo, sin mirar a Draco. "No creo que a Trevor le haya gustado dejar nuestros invernaderos. Él era feliz allí."

"¿Tienen invernaderos?" interrumpió Harry, bastante interesado.

"Por supuesto que sí," Draco dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Es la base de la fortuna Longbottom. Hace mucho dinero el crecer plantas mágicas si no te molesta jugar en la tierra."

Sintiendo algo de pena por Neville, Harry se detuvo, sin saber que decir. Goyle estaba de pie, más interesado en el contendió de la cesta de picnic de Harry. "¡Espera!" grito Harry. "Quiero decir-Greg, baja mi baúl, si puedes. ¡Hay un hechizo para convocar a una mascota en el viejo libro de mi padre! ¡Probémoslo!" con la asistencia muscular de Goyle, el baúl de cuero de dragón fue bajado y Harry rápidamente lo abrió, notando la mirada de aprobación de Draco por el baúl. Busco su copia de _Magia alocada para Brujos Locos. _"¡Aquí esta!"

Ojeando las gastadas paginas, encontró _"Así que has pedido a tu mascota."_ Una anotación estaba escrita abajo con tinta gastada: _funciona bien._ Leyó rápidamente y dijo, "Tu tienes que hacerlo, Neville. ¡Es tu sapo después de todo!"

"Yo no se-" Neville tembló.

"Deja de perder el tiempo, Longbottom, y muéstranos que puedes hacer," dijo Draco, acomodándose para el espectáculo.

"Mira," dijo Harry, apuntando la encantación. "Solo estira tu mano con la varita, y di, _¡__'Ecce, Trevor!_' y luego mueve tu brazo como si fueras a tomarlo. Y tienes que pensar en lo mucho que lo quieres de vuelta."

Neville obedientemente practico el movimiento con la mano-era bastante simple. Le susurro a Harry, "No creo que pueda-"

"Quieres a Trevor, ¿no es así? Le susurro Harry. "¡Piensa con fuerza en eso!"

Neville se mordió el labio y asintió, luego estiro su brazo gritando, _"¡Ecce, Trevor!" _y movió el brazo en el gesto indicado.

"Quizás alguien debería abrir la puerta," sugirió Draco. "O si no, quedara todo aplastado-"

Justo a tiempo, Harry abrió la puerta del compartimiento, y un sapo entro volando, chocando contra las manos de Neville. El niño no pudo afirmarlo, y Crabbe, Goyle y Harry lograron hacerlo y se lo pasaron al extático e incrédulo Neville.

"¡Lo hice!" tartamudeo. _"¡Hice magia__!"_

"Eso espero," declaro Draco, impresionado pese a si mismo, pero no dispuesto a demostradlo. ¡Tanto alboroto por un miserable sapo! Al mismo tiempo, fue un buen trabajo de encantamiento. "¿Porque no lo guardas en tu bolsillo, para que no trate de buscar de nuevo la libertad?"

Luchando un poco, eso fue logrado, y Trevor fue guardado con seguridad.

"Íbamos a comer algo," Harry le dijo a Neville. "¿Porque no te nos unes? Tengo montones de comida."

_"¿Comida Muggle_?" pregunto Draco. "¿Que tienes?"

Harry solo le dio una enigmática sonrisa, y saco la enorme cesta de comida de la mas pequeña mochila con algo de dificultad. Harry había leído su vieja copia de _El viento en los Sauces_ la semana anterior. Había una parte que le había encantado, y le había pedido a Muffy que armara la canasta así-con unas pocas adiciones que se le habían ocurrido. Crabbe y Goyle casi estaban babeando ante los aromas que les llegaban.

"Hay pollo frio," respondió Harry. Respiro profundamente. "-y- lengua fría, jamón frio, carne fría, pepinillos, ensalada, panecillos, sándwiches, carne en conserva, cerveza de jengibre, limonada, soda, agua-"

Los chicos lo miraron y a su cesta con asombro. Harry solo seguía sacando comida.

"-y tartas de melaza y merengues, ¡Si es que no tenemos suficientes dulces!"

Crabbe y Goyle atacaron la comida con ganas. Neville sonrió encantado, y Draco asintió aprobadoramente, sirviéndose un exquisito merengue. "No esta mal, Harry. Para nada."

Por un tiempo no hubo conversación. Al final, somnolientos y llenos, se echaron en sus asientos satisfechos y triunfantes, mientras el paisaje se volvía aun más campestre. Ahora habían bosques, ríos, y oscuras colinas verdes.

La puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir. Una chica se paro en la entrada: una niña con abundante cabello castaño y grandes dientes delanteros. Con voz mandona pregunto, "¿alguien a visto a un sapo? Neville-oh-ahí estas. ¿Tuviste suerte?"

Neville se puso de pie para responder orgulloso, "Lo encontré con _magia._"

"Oh, ¿hiciste magia?" pregunto la chica. "¡Desearía haberlo visto!"

"Era un hechizo del libro de mi papá," le dijo Harry, estaba bastante complacido con su padre. _"Magia alocada para Brujos Locos."_

"Ese no esta en la lista de Hogwarts," le dijo la niña. "¿Es bueno?"

"Échale una mirada si quieres," dijo Harry. "Pasa y come algo con nosotros."

Ella chasqueo la lengua, sacudiendo el asiento. "¡En serio chicos! ¡Están llenos de migas!"

"Excelentes migas," Draco dijo soñadoramente.

La niña se sentó al lado de Harry y comenzó a revisar el libro, sin para de hablar.

"He tratado algunos hechizo solo por practica y han funcionado bien. Nadie en mi familia tiene magia. Fue una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero estaba tan complacida-"

Draco abrió los ojos, y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, removiéndose en su asiento, lo más lejos posible de la extraña chica.

Sin notar su creciente horror, la chica siguió hablando. "Quiero decir, He oído que es la mejor escuela de magia que hay. Claro que me he aprendido todos los libros de primer año de memoria. Solo espero que sea suficiente-Soy Hermione Granger, por si acaso, ¿y ustedes?"

Ella dijo todo esto muy rápido. Harry la miro con la boca abierta. Él había estudiado durante el mes anterior, pero de seguro no podía asegurar haber aprendido los textos de_ memoria._

Por suerte, los modales de Neville salvaron el momento. "Neville Longbottom," dijo suavemente, con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, en deferencia a una dama.

"Uhh-"Harry dijo brillantemente. "Este es Greg Goyle-y Vince Crabbe-y este-" dijo, tratando su voz mas atractiva de _'agitado, no mezclado',_ "- es Malfoy-Draco Malfoy-" le hizo un gesto a ella, distrayéndola de la expresión de Draco. "-y yo soy Harry Potter."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Hermione. "Claro que se todo sobre ti. Compre unos libros extra para tener más conocimiento, y tú estas en _Historia Mágica Moderna_ y _Alza y Caída de las Artes Oscuras_ y _Grandes Acontecimientos Mágicos del Siglo Veinte. _¿No tienes nada que no tenga carne o azúcar refinada?"

Harry le paso unas frutillas y queso crema con unas deliciosas galletitas saladas. Aclarando su garganta, dijo calmadamente, "No puedes creer todo lo que lees. Yo también leí esos libros, y no estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo-"

"¡Pídele que te cuente sobre la _luz verde_!" Draco le dijo con fuerza a la chica. "Yo diría que tu no sabes _todo_ sobre él."

"¿Sabes en que casa te gustaría estar?" Harry pregunto desesperado, esperando evitar una pelea.

"Oh-Gryffindor, creo," dijo la chica. "He estado preguntando, y espero quedar allí. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, y creo que suena la mejor-"

"¿Porque?" pregunto Harry.

"¿Porque?"

"¿Porque crees que suena mejor?"

"Bueno-Dumbledore es un gran mago, así que si él estaba en esa-"

"Tu no deberías ir a una casa porque alguien mas estuvo en ella," Harry dijo con firmeza. "Deberías ir a la casa que te sirva mejor. Eso es lo que dice mi guardián mágico, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Debes ser fiel a ti misma, o no será bueno y jamás harás amigos con los miembros de tu casa. Y además, no se donde leíste que Dumbledore estuvo en Gryffindor, pero-"

"Unos chicos pelirrojos en el segundo compartimiento lo dijeron."

Draco resoplo su desprecio.

Harry meneo la cabeza. "No he leído en ninguna parte que Dumbledore estuvo en Gryffindor. No se en que casa estuvo él. Pero aun así no importa. Él es Dumbledore y tu eres tu."

"Bueno-no creo que Ravenclaw sea _mu_y mala-"

Crabbe le dijo a Goyle, "¡No si ya ha memorizado todos los libros!"

Hermione bufo, y tomo otra frutilla.

"Tus padres son _muggles_." Draco dijo rotundamente, como si estuviera asombrado de tener esta conversación. "¿Que hacen los muggles_?_"

Ella parpadeo incierta. "Son dentistas. Ambos. Mi mamá en realidad-"

"Por Merlín ¿que es un 'dentista?'"

"Sanadores de los dientes," Harry tradujo para los sangrepura. "Ellos tapan caries y previenen la caída de los dientes."

"¿Caries?" pregunto Neville, perdido.

"¿Caída de los dientes?" Draco dijo en total repugnancia. "¿Los dientes de los muggles se pudren_? _Esa es la cosa mas desagradable que he oído."

Hermione pregunto ansiosa, "¿Quieres decir que los magos y brujas nunca tienen caries?"

"¿Que es una carie?" pregunto Crabbe.

Harry explico. "Cuando los dientes de los muggles se pudren, le salen agujeros llamados caries, y los dentistas los llenan con algo metal para que los dientes puedan seguir funcionando."

"Eso no es completamente-" le contradigo Hermione.

"Creo que voy a vomitar-" declaro Draco, y casi al mismo tiempo dijo. "-y fue un almuerzo tan lindo."

Hermione sin embargo no pudo dejar el tema, pese a lo mucho que le disgustaba a Draco. "¿Están diciendo que los dientes de los magos siempre permanecen perfectos?"

"¡Naturalmente!"

"No," respondió Neville. "Pueden maldecirte o golpearte y pierdes algún diente o se ponen extraños o amarillos. Pero no se pudren," murmuro, sintiendo también afectado.

"Eso es muy interesante," les aseguro Hermione. Con rapidez se levanto y les dijo, "Gracias por la merienda, Harry. ¿Chicos no creen que deberían cambiarse? Yo voy a hacerlo de inmediato. Estoy segura que llegaremos pronto, y no querrán estar vestido inapropiadamente y meterse en problemas"

Les dijo ella mandonamente, dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta.

Draco dijo, "¿Así que _eso_ es un nacido muggle? Bastante ruda, molesta, presuntuosa-"

"Quizás estaba nerviosa," Neville sugirió ligeramente.

Draco desecho eso enojado. "¿_Nerviosa?_ ¡Una arrogante, desconocida, diciéndole a Harry Potter que sabe todo sobre él, cuando nunca lo había visto antes de hoy! ¿Quien se cree que es?"

"Hermione Granger?" dijo Goyle.

"Si-ese es su nombre, ¿no es así?" accedió Crabbe.

"Así que sus padres son _Sanadores de Dientes,_ ¿no es así?" Draco se levanto, sacudiéndose su túnica. ¿Entonces porque no hacen algo sobre los poderosos colmillos de su hija?"

Harry también había estado molesto con Hermione, pero la palabra "colmillos" lo hizo protestar, riendo pese a si mismo. "¡No, Draco! ¡Eso es horrible!"

"¡Al igual que ella! ¡No tiene modales! _¿Quien eres tú?_ ¡Que manera de hablar! ¡Tosca pequeña salvaje!"

Por el movimiento en el corredor, era claro que los demás también sabían que el viaje estaba cerca. Harry saco su túnica nueva. Todos hicieron lo mismo, luego cerraron los baúles y guardaron la mochila y la cesta. Los chicos chocaron un poco en el pequeño espacio, y se ayudaron entre ellos con botones porfiados y mangas desobedientes. Draco incluso se digno a darle a la túnica de Neville un jalón para enderezarla.

"Gracias," murmuro Neville.

"No lo menciones, Longbottom," Draco se encogió de hombros. "Fue bueno conocerte-siempre es bueno conocer a alguien con el ambiente _adecuado y con buenos modales_."

Una voz resonó en el tren: "Llegaremos a Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Por favor dejen su equipaje en el tren. Sera llevado a la escuela de forma separada."

El estomago de Harry dio un vuelco con los nervios, y Neville, noto, se veía pálido. Draco ya era pálido, así que no se podía descifrar nada en su complexión en el momento. Los cinco chicos se unieron a la multitud en el pasillo. El tren comenzó a disminuir su velocidad y finalmente se detuvo. Los estudiantes se empujaron para bajar del tren hasta una pequeña y oscura plataforma. Harry se estremeció en el frio aire nocturno. Draco lo miro, y le dio una leve sonrisa.

Luego vieron una lámpara que flotaba sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, y Harry oyó una voz familiar: "¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Estas bien, Harry?"

La cara peluda de Hagrid le sonrió sobre el mar de cabezas.

"¡Hagrid!" grito Harry haciéndole señas.

"Vamos, síganme-¿no hay mas de primer año? ¡Cuidado donde pisan! ¡Primer año síganme!"

"¿Quien es el?" Neville pregunto ansioso. "¡Es tremendo!"

"¿Hagrid?" Draco pregunto al mismo tiempo. "¿No es un tipo de sirviente?"

"Él es el Cuidador de las Llaves, y el Professor Snape me dijo que sabe todo sobre el bosque y sus criaturas. Es muy amable," Harry le aseguro a su amigo en un susurro.

Resbalando y tropezando, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía ser un estrecho sendero empinado. Estaba oscuro a ambos lados así que Harry pensó que debían haber gruesos arboles. Ninguno hablo mucho. Neville tomaba su bolsillo ansioso, y luego suspiro aliviado. "Trevor esta bien," le dijo a Harry.

Hagrid llamo sobre su hombro, "Verán Hogwarts por primer vez en un segundo. Al doblar la esquina."

El estrecho sendero se abrió repentinamente al borde del gran lago. En lo alto de una montaña al otro lado del lago, sus ventanas brillando contra el cielo estrellado, estaba un inmenso castillo con una gran cantidad de torres y torretas.

Un respiro profundo, y luego un fuerte y colectivo "¡Oooooh!"

Harry miro a Draco, y ambos sonrieron encantados. La redonda cara de Neville estaba llena de asombro. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle parecían impresionados por su primera vista a Hogwarts.

"Bonito, ¿cierto?" murmuro Crabbe.

Ante ellos había una pequeña flota de botes en el agua oscura de la orilla. Hagrid dijo, "¡No mas de cuatro en un bote!"

Draco rápidamente le ordeno a sus seguidores. "Entonces. Vince-Greg-vayan con Theo Nott y ese chico que esta a su lado. Debe ser Blaise Zabini, pero no lo he vito en años. Harry y yo iremos con Longbottom y-"

Hermione Granger pasó junto a un grupo de chicas y se sentó en su bote. Draco cerró la boca de golpe. Harry escondió una sonrisa con su mano. Neville ayudo a Hermione a asegurarse que su túnica no tocara el agua.

"¿Todos listos?" grito Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo. "Entonces vamos-¡ADELANTE!"

La flota de botes se movió al mimo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que parecía un espejo. Todos estaban en silencio, observando el gran castillo. Se alzaba sobre ellos mientras se acercaban cada vez más y mas.

"¡Cabezas abajo!" grito Hagrid cuando llegaron al borde. Todos agacharon sus cabeza, y lo botes los acarrearon a través de una cortina de hiedra que escondía la entrada. Pasaron por un largo túnel oscuro, que parecía llevarlos bajo el catillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de fondeadero subterráneo, donde bajaron.

Harry le susurro a Draco, citando _El Viento en los Sauces,_ _"¡No hay nada tan digno de hacer como simplemente perder el tiempo en los botes!'"_

Draco no comprendió la referencia, pero estuvo de acuerdo, distraído y desarmado por la experiencia. "En realidad fue bastante divertido. Nunca había estado en un bote."

"Ni yo tampoco. Espero poder hacerlo de nuevo." Harry se pregunto si podría convencer a Draco y Neville de leer _El Viento en los Sauces._ El aun estaba inseguro de si era Topo y Draco la Rata de Agua, o si Neville era Topo, Harry la Rata de Agua, y Draco el Sapo. De lo único que estaba seguro era que el Profesor Snape era el Sr. Tejón, aunque fuera un Slytherin.

Hermione, sin embargo, había escuchado, y si lo comprendió_. "'Simplemente perder el tiempo en los botes –o con botes,'" _ella cito en respuesta. De inmediato, Harry se sintió mucho mas amigable hacia ella y le sonrió mientras subían una escalera de piedra tras la lámpara de Hagrid, que los llevo a un amplio sector liso a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron algunos escalones y se pararon al lado de una gran puerta de roble. Hagrid grito, "¿Están todos aquí?" levanto un gigantesco puño y toco tres veces en la puerta del castillo.

"Es como estar en un cuento," Hermione le susurro a Harry. "No creo que mis padres me crean cuando les cuente todo esto."


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta historia es ****Arsinoe de Blassenville**** gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear. **

**Capitulo 22**

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Harry se sintió aliviado de ver a la Profesora McGonagall luciendo completamente como si misma, y ya no disfrazada como la tía Petunia. Su rostro estaba bastante severo, así que la reconoció con solo una pequeña sonrisa.

Había sido decidido que su relación con Minerva McGonagall no seria de conocimiento publico. Eso significaba que el Profesor Dumbledore lo había decidido. Harry suponía que era por mejor, ya que no era un secreto su relación con el Profesor Snape. De verdad no quería que los demás estudiantes pensaran que se consideraba más importante o mejor que los demás. Ya había bastante basura sobre él, su cicatriz y Voldemort. O _Quien-Tu-Sabes._

Ese tonto nombre era como si alguien rascara sus uñas contra un pizarrón para Harry. Él incluso prefería el odiado titulo de Señor Oscuro. Cualquier cosa menos ese estúpido nombre que parecía una especie de adivinanza. De seguro Voldemort debió tener alguna vez un nombre verdadero, porque "Voldemort" a Harry le sonaba bastante falso. Claro que, muchos de los nombres mágicos sonaban bastante peculiar.

"Los de primer año, Profesora McGonagall," dijo Hagrid.

"Gracias, Hagrid. Los tomare desde aquí."

El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grandioso como el tamaño del castillo por fuera había prometido. Harry siguió a McGonagall a través del piso de piedra, miro alrededor y se encontró a la cabeza. Draco y Neville comenzaron a caminar a su lado, y Hermione también comenzó a caminar, no queriendo perderse nada. Draco le dio una mirada de indignación cuando ella los empujo para pasar adelante. Harry sonrió y le negó con la cabeza a Draco. Había un murmullo de cientos de voces que provenían de una puerta a la derecha. Harry suponía que el resto de la escuela ya estaba reunida.

En vez de entrar por las grandes puertas de donde provenían las voces, la Profesora McGonagall los guio a una pequeña cámara mas allá. Estaban amontonados. Hermione estaba parada justo al lado de la Professor, y Draco agarro a Harry por la manga, determinado a clamar su justo lugar cerca de la subdirectora.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts," dijo la Profesora McGonagall. Ella les dijo que se unirían pronto con los demás estudiantes para el banquete de bienvenida, pero cuando entraran al Gran Comedor, primero serian sorteados en sus casas. Harry ya había oído esta información: ya le habían hablado del sistema de puntos y la Copa de la Casa. Presto mas atención cuando la Profesora McGonagall nombro las casas, creyendo de alguna manera que favorecía su propia casa al decir "Gryffindor" al principio. ¿Y hubo un ligero cambio en el tono de su voz cuando dijo "Slytherin" al último?

Harry había tenido la sensación de que la Profesora McGonagall de verdad no quería que Harry tuviera en Slytherin. No estaba seguro que sentía el Profesor Snape. Mientras que el Profesor estaba muy orgulloso de su casa, Harry había supuesto que tener a su protegido en su propia casa—y aparte alguien tan famoso como Harry –podría poner al Profesor en una posición difícil. El mundo mágico era pequeño y chismoso. Y Voldemort aparentemente tenía una especie de relación con la Casa Slytherin. ¿Que pensaría la gente de Harry Potter en Slytherin?

"Volveré cuando estemos listos para ustedes," dijo la Profesora McGonagall. "Por favor esperen tranquilos." Ella dejo la cámara.

"¡Oh, Harry!" Hermione le dijo, su respiración rápida y entrecortada. "¿Crees que tendremos que hacer algún hechizo para probar que somos dignos?"

Ron Weasley dijo, "Creo que es un tipo de prueba. Fred dice que duele montones, pero yo creo que estaba bromeado. No creo que nos hagan luchar con un troll."

Neville se puso pálido.

"Oh, por-" bufo Draco. "todo lo que tienen que hacer es ponerse un viejo sombrero. Mi padre me conto todo al respecto. El sombrero mira en tu mente y ve donde deberías ir. Y si no te gusta lo que decide, tu puedes decirle donde quisiera ir, claro esta," el miro feo a Hermione. "Eso es solo para los estudiantes de familias mágicas. Quizás tú _—una nacida muggle_—tienes que hacer algo más. Quizás tienes que recitar y recitar paginas de los textos de memoria-" sonrió de medio lado. "—pero eso no era un problema para ti, ya que te has aprendido todos los libros de memoria."

"Solo esta bromeado," le aseguro Harry apresuradamente, preguntándose como revivir a la chica si se desmayaba. "A Draco le gusta hacer eso. Es un sombrero, será un sombrero para todos nosotros."

"¿Como sabes eso?" pregunto un chico delgado. "¿Quien te hizo el jefe de los de primero?" empujo a Harry agresivamente, mirándolo hacia abajo.

Harry podría haber caído hacia atrás, pero Draco estaba tras él así que no se movió y en tono razonable respondió, "Porque tiene sentido. ¿Quien enviaría a chicos de once años a pelear con un troll? Y si recién estamos empezando la escuela, ¿porque esperarían que supiéramos todo?"

El chico alto bufo. "_Tu _pareces creer que lo sabes todo. Cierto. Eres el Famoso Harry Potter. ¿Acaso te sientas en le mesa de directores y les dices que hacer?"

Harry se dirigió a Draco. "¿Como supo que yo era Harry Potter?" entre la multitud, Harry vio las orejas de Ron Weasley ponerse rojas. "Oh."

Una chica tiro de la túnica del muchacho agresivo. "¡Zach!" le rogo. "¡Detente!" ella le dijo a Harry, "Él se pone así a veces. Soy Hannah Abbott. Este idiota horrible es Zacharias Smith." conscientemente, le ofreció a Harry una pequeña y suave mano.

"Hannah." Él miro al chico que le había tomado una aversión inexplicable. Él había esperado que los días de atraer atención hostil se habían ido junto con los Dursley. Aparentemente no. "Si, de echo, soy Harry Potter, y no, no me siento con los directores. Creo que tienen un cupo. ¿Porque no postulas?"

Hubieron risitas, y un apreciativo "¡Buena, Harry!" de Draco. Zacharias apretó sus puños y dio un paso adelante. Harry se preparo, pero dio un salto cuando varios chicos tras él gritaron.

Miro alrededor y se quedo sin aliento. Como una docena de fantasmas habían entrado por la muralla del fondo. Blanco perlado y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaron por la habitación hablando entre ellos sin notar a los niños de primer año. Parecían estar discutiendo. El que parecía ser un monje gordo decía, "Perdonar y olvidar, dijo yo. Debemos darle una segunda oportunidad-"

"Mi querido fraile, ¿no le hemos dado ya a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos da a todos un mal nombre, y usted sabe, él ni siquiera es un verdadero fantasma—yo dijo, ¿Qué están ustedes haciendo aquí?"

Un fantasma que llevaba gorguera y medias de repente había notado a los chicos de primero.

Nadie respondió.

"¿Estudiantes nuevos?" dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriéndoles. "¿Apunto de ser sorteados supongo?"

Algunos asintieron en silencio.

"¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff!" dijo el Fraile. "Mi vieja casa, saben."

"Vamos." Harry escucho la familiar voz de la Profesora McGonagall. Había regresado y los esperaba con impaciencia. "La Ceremonia de Sorteo esta por empezar. Formen dos filas y síganme." Los fantasmas flotaron por la muralla opuesta.

Harry se dio la vuelta, pero escucho la siseada advertencia que Hermione le dio a Zacharias Smith.

"¡Te vas a meter en problemas peleando con Harry de esa manera!"

"Si," la apoyó Hannah. "¿Que te pasa? ¿Que harás si quedan en la misma casa?"

"¡No hay manera que quede en la misma casa que ese maniquí!" gruño Smith.

Se quedo en silencio cuando cruzaron las puertas tras la Profesora McGonagall. Harry olvido la tonta disputa cuando el Gran Comedor fue revelado. A donde mirara, había brillantes velas y destellos dorados. Lo más impresionante era el cielo, negro aterciopelado y salpicado de estrellas.

Hermione susurro, "Esta encantado para que luzca como el cielo de afuera. Lo leí en _La Historia de Hogwarts_."

"Yo también," Harry murmuro. "¡Pero es una cosa leer al respecto, y otra verlo!"

La Profesora McGonagall puso un taburete frente a los chicos de primero. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero de mago puntiagudo. Un sombrero remendado raído y sucio, y que asombrosamente comenzó a cantar con voz humana a través de una rasgadura cerca del borde.

El sombrero se presento y describió las casas—después de un rato. Harry difícilmente iba a criticar la canción del sombrero. Era maravilloso simplemente oírlo.

_"—estas en manos seguras (aunque yo no tengo ni una)_

_¡Porque soy un Sombrero Pensante!"_

Los estudiantes aplaudieron, y el Sombreo hizo una extraña reverencia. Silencio cayo en el Gran Comedor.

La voz de la Profesora McGonagall sonó clara en el vasto espacio. "Cuando diga su nombre, se pondrán el Sombrero y se sentaran en el banquillo para ser sorteados. De inmediato, llamo, "¡Abbot, Hannah!"

Hannah tropezó hacia el taburete y se puso el sombrero, que era demasiado grande para su cabeza y le cubrió los ojos.

Casi de inmediato, el sombrero grito "¡HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah troto feliz hasta la mesa Hufflepuff, sus coletas amarrillas flotando.

"¡Bones, Susan!"

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

"¡Boot, Terry!"

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

"¡Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

"¡Brown, Lavender!"

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

La mesa en el extremo izquierdo exploto en aplausos. Harry noto a un número de pelirrojos sentados allí.

"¡Bulstrode, Millicent!"

-se volvió la primera Slytherin. Harry se removió inquieto, sabiendo que aun le tocaba esperar un rato. Solo deseaba haber tenido más tiempo para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros. Crabbe y Goyle fueron sorteados en Slytherin—algo que confundió a Harry, ya que difícilmente podía describirlos como "astutos," y "ambiciosos." Debía haber algo más en el criterio del Sombrero.

A veces el Sombrero decidía con rapidez. Otras veces, sin embargo, se demoraba. Un muchacho de cabello claro llamado Seamus Finnegan estuvo sentado en el banquillo un minuto antes que el Sombrero gritara Gryffindor.

"¡Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione se apresuró hacia adelante y se puso el Sombrero con ansias. Paso un breve momento, y el Sombrero la declaro una "¡RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione hizo una mueca extraña, pero luego asintió enérgicamente. Dejando el Sombrero con cuidado en el taburete, marcho a unirse a su casa.

"¡Longbottom, Neville!"

Sorprendentemente, no tomo mucho tiempo que el sombrero gritara, "¡GRYFFINDOR!" el pobre Neville caso colapso del alivio. Se alejó aun con el sombrero en su cabeza, hasta que la Profesora McGonagall hizo que lo devolviera entre las risas de todos. Él también sonrió.

"¡Malfoy, Draco!"

Apenas rozo su cabeza el Sombrero grito, "¡SLYTHERIN!" Draco sonrió de medio lado en dirección de Harry. Harry le sonrió y levanto sus pulgares en señal de aprobación. _Sus padres estarán muy complacidos. ¡Y no es como que Draco no sea ambicioso! Calzará justo allí. Y tendrá al Profesor Snape para que lo cuide._

Y entonces, por fin-

"¡Potter, Harry!"

Los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

"¿Ella dijo _Potter_?"

"_El famoso_ Harry Potter?"

Cientos de ojos se posaron en Harry. Casi no noto que se movía, pero ahí llego de repente: sentado con el Sombrero cayendo sobre su cabeza.

"Hmm. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh caramba, si—y una buena disposición para probarse a si mismo. Esto es muy interesante-¿Entonces, donde te pondré?"

Harry se aferro a los bordes del taburete y pensó. _Ponme donde haga mas amigos. Y donde yo también pueda ser un buen amigo._

En su cabeza, el Sombrero rio. "Ya tienes un buen numero de amigos chico. Cada uno es amigo de un diferente Harry Potter. Tienes un amigo en Slytherin. Él fue bastante insistente de que deberías unírtele. Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino a la grandeza, no hay dudas sobre eso—esta todo aquí en tu cabeza. ¡Y Gryffindor! También tienes un buen amigo allí. Si quieres ser un héroe, ¡ese es el lugar para un poco de hazañas y aventuras imprudentes! También tienes el comienzo de una buena amistad en Ravenclaw—una muy buena amistad—y no es tarde para convertirte en un erudito. ¡Eso dejaría mudos a los que nunca creyeron que lograrías mucho!"

_"No me importa ese-mucho",_ Harry le dijo con firmeza al Sombrero. _"no me importa ser poderoso, o un héroe, o dejar muda a la gente con mi inteligencia. Trabajare duro en la escuela, eso es cierto—aunque solo sea para que el Profesor Snape y la Profesora McGonagall estén orgullosos de mi. Aunque seria mejor que no estuviera ni en Gryffindor o Slytherin. Así no lastimaría los sentimientos del Profesor Snape ni los de la Profesora McGonagall. Y no me molesta trabajar. Aunque lo que de verdad quiero, son buenos amigos. Quiero pertenecer a un grupo alegre de chicos donde pueda ser-Harry— ¡solo Harry!"_

"Bueno—si estas seguro—mejor que seas ¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hubo una larga pausa en que todos contuvieron el aliento. Luego un estallido de aplausos de una mesa con chicos y chicas con corbatas negras y amarillas. Fuerte conversación y especulación en las otras mesas. Ceños fruncidos, sonrisas, y susurros en la Mesa de Profesores. Harry diviso la mirada exasperada de Draco y le hizo alegre señas con la mano.

Copiando lo que había echo Hannah Abbott, se dirigió a la mesa Hufflepuff.

Un chico atlético y muy buen mozo dijo alegre, "¡Tenemos a Potter!" el fantasma amistoso del fraile saludo alegre a Harry. Harry le sonrió a él y a sus compañeros de primero. Hannah le indico el asiento que estaba a su lado y él lo tomo, ya sintiéndose como en casa. Luego miro ansioso hacia adelante para ver como el Profesor Snape y la Profesora McGonagall habían tomado su Sorteo.

El rostro de ella se veía bastante agradable. Aunque quizás la sonrisa era un poco forzada, pero estaba escuchando a la rechoncha y feliz bruja que estaba a su lado izquierdo y le asintió.

El Profesor Snape lo estaba mirando directamente. Harry se encogió de hombros, sonrió y movió sus manos en un gesto de _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_. Snape apretó los labios, pero no se veía especialmente enojado. Su vecino, sin embargo, estaba hablando con el Profesor. Harry reconoció al brujo del turbante purpura como el Profesor Quirrell, y sintió un escalofrió de aprensión. Lo miro un momento, y luego hizo una mueca cuando los ojos del Profesor de Defensa se encontraron con los suyos.

"¡Ay!"

"¿Que sucede, Harry?" pregunto una niña pelirroja.

"Solo un dolor de cabeza," le dijo.

"Te sentirás mejor después que comas," ella le dijo seriamente. "Eso es lo que mi tía siempre me dice. Soy Susan Bones."

Él asintió, preguntándose cuando tendría la oportunidad de hablar con el Profesor Snape. Solo esperaba no tener este dolor en cada clase de Defensa este año.

Otros nombres fueron llamados. El chico desagradable-Zacharias Smith—fue llamado, y estuvo sentado casi tanto como Seamus Finnegan antes que el sombrero gritara, "GRYFFINDOR!" en un tono que sonó algo molesto.

El pelirrojo Ron Weasley también fue Gryffindor, como quería. Fue recibido animosamente en la mesa de su casa por unos pelirrojos igual que él. Harry sonrió y aplaudió. El chico de piel oscura, Blaise Zabini, fue sorteado en Slytherin, y el Sorteo estuvo completo.

Harry miro su vacío plato dorado, dándose cuenta que tenia hambre de nuevo. El festín del tren pareció ser hace siglos.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie, sonriéndoles a sus estudiantes, con brazos abiertos.

"¡Bienvenidos!" les dijo. "¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, me gustaría decir algunas palabras. Y estas son: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!

"¡Gracias!"

Él volvió a sentarse. Todos aplaudieron y vivaron. Harry no sabia si reír o no.

"¿Él esta—un poco loco?" Harry pregunto en voz alta.

El chico buenmozo que Harry había notado antes le respondió, "¿Loco? Yo diría que si. Es el mejor mago del mundo, pero esta un poco loco. Yo soy Cedric Diggory. ¿Juegas quidditch, Harry?"

"No he jugado mucho," confeso Harry. "Volé por primera vez este verano, pero me encanto. ¿Tu juegas?"

Cedric asintió con ganas, "Fui el Buscador de Reserva el año anterior. Quizás seré el titular este año. Hay muchos que vuelan muy bien aquí en la casa, pero tomamos turnos, aquí en Hufflepuff."

Comida apareció en los platos dorados. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a las maravillas de la comida de los elfos, pero aun se asombro ante la variedad aquí: tocino y bistec, salchichas, chuletas de cerdo y cordero, patatas cocidas y asadas, y por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta. Harry ignoro los bombones y lleno su plato con un poco de todo. Alternado bocados de jugoso bistec con todo lo demás, escucho las conversaciones a su alrededor, tratando de conocer a las personas con las que pasaría los próximos siete años de su vida.

Un buen mozo chico de primer año le ofreció su mano a Harry. "Justin Finch-Fletchley. Estaba inscrito para Eton, pero la magia, sabes-"

"¡Si lo se!" Harry rio, sacudiendo su mano con ganas.

"Ernest MacMillan, Ernie," era un chico serio pero muy amistoso, con una extraña manera formal.

La última de los Hufflepuff de primer año estaba escondida al otro lado de Susan. Sally-Anne Perks era una niña muy bonita, más bajita que Harry. Su cabello oscuro estaba tomado en un delicado moño.

"No te he visto antes," estaba diciendo Hannah. "Y no he oído de ninguna familia llamada Perks. ¿Eres nacida muggle?"

"No estoy segura que quieres decir," respondió la niña con suave voz. "Siempre hemos sido mi mamá y yo, y cuando recibí mi carta, aparece este tipo. Mi papá, dice mi mamá. No lo había visto desde antes que yo naciera, pero parece que es un mago, y cuando se entero que yo era una bruja, se intereso de inmediato en mi." Hizo una mueca. "Yo esperaba entrar a la Real Academia de Ballet, pero no había cupo, y mi papá insistió que viniera aquí para ser una bruja apropiadamente. ¡Por lo menos él esta pagando por esto!"

"¿Tus padres no están casados?" pregunto Hannah, con los ojos bien abiertos y choqueada.

"¿Prefieres ser una bailarina que una bruja?" pregunto Justin, igualmente choqueado.

"Bueno," les dijo Sally, brillante pero fragil. "_Soy_ una bruja, vaya a la escuela o no, pero uno debe _aprender_ a ser bailarina." Y añadió, "Además uno debe aprender cuando es bien joven." Ella se vio repentinamente triste. "Aunque este no es un mal Plan B. Este castillo es sorprendente."

"¡Eso es cierto!" dijo Harry. Y comenzó a comer su postre favorito, tarta de melaza.

Cuando estuvieron bien satisfechos (todos menos Sally, que comió con moderación y sensatez), Dumbledore se levanto de nuevo, con ojos brillantes. El gran Comedor quedo en silencio.

"Ejem—solo unas pocas palabras mas ahora que todos comimos y bebimos. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año.

"Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques en el área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros alumnos antiguos, también deberán recordarlo.

"También tengo un pedido del Sr. Filch, el celador, para que les recuerde que no deben usar magia en los recreos o en los pasillos.

"Las pruebas para Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas deben ponerse en contacto con Madame Hooch.

"Y por ultimo, quiero decirles que este año, el corredor del tercer piso en el lado derecho esta fuera de los limites para todos los que no deseen morir una muerte muy dolorosa."

Harry casi rio, y luego vio que casi nadie estaba tomando las palabras del director como una broma. Harry se quedo mirando, preguntándose que clase de escuela era esta, y decidió que le preguntaría al Profesor Snape sobre el corredor del tercer piso lo más pronto posible.

"¿Lo decía en serio?" Sally le pregunto a Susan asombrada. Susan se encogió de hombros, sus grandes ojos grises posados en Dumbledore.

"Debe ser," dijo Cedric en voz baja. "Pero normalmente le da buenas razones por las que uno no debe ir a algún lado."

"¡Y ahora, antes que vayamos a acostarnos, vamos a cantar la canción del colegio!" grito Dumbledore. Harry noto que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agito su varita, y una larga tira dorada salió de ella, se elevo sobre las mesas, se retorció como una víbora, y luego se transformo en palabras.

"Cada uno elija su melodía favorita," dijo Dumbledore," ¡Y allá vamos!"

Harry en realidad no tenía una melodía favorita, y murmuro las extrañas y caprichosas palbras con tono monocorde. Sally-Anne Perks, noto, estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras se cubría los oídos.

"¿No te gusta la música?" grito Hannah, por encima del estruendo.

"¡Amo la _música!_" grito Sally-Anne de vuelta, meneando la cabeza.

Al final termino, excepto por dos Gryffindors que habían escogido una marcha funeraria. Cuando terminaron, el Director se limpio los ojos, y dijo, "¡Ah, la música! ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, tiempo de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan al trote!"

Dos estudiantes mayores-prefectos—los guiaron. Las piernas de Harry se sentían como plomo, estaba tan cansado y lleno de tanto comer. Parecieron vagar por siempre, subiendo y bajando escaleras, a través de vacíos corredores, acompañados del amistoso fantasma del Fraile. Al final llegaron frente al retrato de dos hermosas mujeres en trajes antiguos. Harry se pregunto si eran brujas o diosas—o brujas que eran adoradas como diosas. Una sostenía un fajo de trigo, y la otra, mucho mas joven sostenía una canasta de flores. Ella sonrió cuando se acercaron los niños.

"¡Oh, mira, Mamma! ¡Estudiantes nuevos! Esperamos que sean muy felices aquí, pequeños tejones."

La otra bruja—que de seguro no se veía muy mayor para ser una madre-sonrió, y pregunto, "¿Contraseña?"

"Floribunda."

El retrato de aparto de la pared, revelando un agujero en el muro. Harry le sonrió a un desconcertado Justin, y paso tras el prefecto.

Se encontró en una habitación a la vez cómoda y acogedora. Tapices murales con el logo y los colores de of Hufflepuff suavizaban las murallas de piedra, y confortables asientos estaban agrupados—algunos alrededor de la inmensa chimenea, donde ardía un cálido fuego—algunos cerca de un grupo de altas y coloridos ventanales. Harry sospechaba que las ventanas proveerían una magnifica luz diurna. Había mesas de estudio y libreros en una pequeña plataforma elevada, misteriosamente cubierta con una cortina de terciopelo de color del trigo maduro. Ansiaba acercarse y tocar, pero los prefectos estaban apresurándolos, acercándolos a la gran chimenea.

"Pueden sentarse en el piso aquí," la chica alta les dijo. "Vamos a tener un Consejo de los Sett. Los de primero y segundo se sientan aquí para que puedan ver."

Los estudiantes mayores se estaban amontonando tras ellos. Algunas de las chicas se sentaron en los mullidos sofás, sillas y otomanas. El más alto de los chicos se paro tras ellos, descansando casualmente. La multitud se apartó, cuando la bruja gordita que Harry había notado en la mesa de profesores entro a la sala.

"¡Reúnanse! ¡Reúnanse!" llamo, moviendo sus brazos como si quisiera abrazarlos a todos. Ella se detuvo frente a ellos y se quedo observando a los estudiantes de la Casa Hufflepuff, sonriendo con afecto.

"¡Bien!" exclamo ella. "¡Aquí estamos, preparados para un año esplendido! ¡Un nuevo lote de cachorros de tejón, y un lote muy bonito!"

Harry se sonrojo bajo su mirada orgullosa, y mirando alrededor, vio que no fue el único. Era lindo sentirse bienvenido.

"Yo soy su Jefa de Casa, la Profesora Sprout. Enseño Herbología en este querido lugar viejo, y espero que cada uno de ustedes lo de todo este año. Cada uno es especial y dotado en diferentes maneras. No espero que todos sean brillantes en todo-"

"¡Algunos lo son!" dijo un chico mayor con una sonrisa, apuntando al chico buenmozo con el que Harry había conversado en la cena. _Cedric-Cedric Diggory,_ Harry recordo el nombre_. Parece agradable._

Señalado, Cedric se sonrojo, y negó con la cabeza.

Pero la Profesora Sprout no acepto eso. "¡Sin falsa modestia, Cedric! Ahora ustedes escúchenme, " ella dijo en tono mas serio, "especialmente ustedes cachorros, que están rodando en el piso enfrente del fuego." Hannah y Susan rieron.

"¿Saben como se llama la guarida de un tejón? ¿No? se llama sett. Ese es el nombre secreto para nuestros alojamientos aquí en Hogwarts-Sala Común y dormitorios incluidos. El sett de un tejón es su hogar, su fortaleza y su confort. Este es su lugar seguro, y no permitiré que nadie se pavonee o intimide o haga sentir mal a su compañeros tejones. Es uno para todos y todos para uno aquí en la Casa Hufflepuff, como escribió ese autor muggle. No es un lema malo para nosotros. Los Tejones de Hogwarts se mantienen unidos, porque cuando lo hacemos, no hay nada que no podamos lograr.

"Sin duda la Profesora McGonagall les dio una breve explicación sobre el sistema de puntos la Copa de la Casa y todo eso. Las Copas son muy bonitas, pero no son la parte más importante de su tiempo aquí en Hogwarts. Están aquí para convertirse en los mejores magos o brujas que puedan ser, todos a su propia manera. Están aquí para formar parte de la comunidad de magos y brujas, y para aprender a vivir y trabajar con todo tipo de gente. ¡Están aquí para hacer amigos que les duraran toda la vida, y posiblemente conocer al mago o bruja de sus sueños!"

Hubo risa, acicalamiento y empujones entre los estudiantes mayores.

La Profesora Sprout movió su mano para que guardaran silencio, y continúo. "Así que mientras no me quejaría si una copa o dos vienen por nuestro camino, no me molestara el que no sea así—siempre y cuando hayan echo lo mejor posible. Si alguno de ustedes necesita hablar conmigo, pueden venir a mi oficina para sentarse conmigo un rato. Tenemos muy buenos prefectos en esta Casa, pero yo no soy del tipo de echarle toda la responsabilidad a ellos mientras bebo té y como bombones. ¡Pueden venir a verme si sienten deseos de hacerlo!

"Tienen mucho que asimilar, así que no los molestare mas. Pronto se enteraran de nuestros grupos de estudio y nuestras noches de talento. Los tejones nos preocupamos de nosotros. ¡Ahora, váyanse a sus dormitorios y duerman muy bien! Encontraran su equipaje esperándolos. Recibirán sus horarios mañana en el desayuno. Chicos a la izquierda, chicas a la derecha. ¡Ahora rápido!"

Prefectos guiaron a los jóvenes estudiantes. Harry miro hacia atrás para ver a la Profesora Sprout conversando enérgicamente con un puñado de estudiantes mayores. Hannah, Susan y Sally desparecieron en una esquina, hacienda señas y gritando "¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Los chicos siguieron al prefecto por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una serie de puertas amarillas redondas. El prefecto abrió una, y les hizo un gesto para que entraran.

"Esta es de ustedes." Les sonrió y les deseo buenas noches.

Harry miro alrededor sonriendo ante la cómoda habitación. Sus baúles y otras cosas estaban a un lado de la puerta. Tres camas individuales, con cortinas amarillo oscuro, llenaban la mitad de la habitación. Había un cómodo banco al lado de la ventana, y una mesa de estudio con tres sillas. Cerca de la ventana había una percha desde donde Hedwig llego aleteando, cuando los chicos tomaron posesión de la habitación.

"¡Hedwig!"

Harry se apresuró a saludarla, sus manos acariciando con cuidado las plumas blancas. Justin y Ernie la admiraron.

"Es una belleza," Ernie le dijo a Harry formalmente. "La lechuzas nevadas son especialmente inteligentes."

"¿Te importaría si la toco?" pregunto Justin. "Todavía no proceso bien todo este asunto de los búhos."

"No hay problema. Y si Ernie, ella es muy inteligente."

Los chicos admiraron a Hedwig un rato más. Ernie había traído a su kneazle, Widdershins, y la inteligente criatura provocó más exclamaciones y presentaciones.

Harry estaba tan cansado que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero incluso su baúl fue asunto de comentario para sus compañeros.

"Oye, Harry," dijo Ernie. "¿Esta es piel de dragón?"

"¿Como de dragones de verdad?" pregunto Justin.

"Si," Harry bostezo, tambaleándose. "Es el baúl de mi papá. De un Colacuerno Hungaro. Me voy a acostar antes que termine en el piso. ¿Les molesta que elija la cama cerca de la ventana?"

Cayó agradecido en la cómoda cama, retorciéndose bajo las sabanas. Lleno de exquisita comida y sobre emocionado por los acontecimientos, durmió inquieto, plagado de ansioso sueños. Él estaba usando el turbante del Profesor Quirrell, que le decía que debía estar en Slytherin, porque era su destino. Draco estaba riendo, diciéndole, "¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Te gustara! ¡Esta todo en tu cabeza!" el Profesor Snape se acerba a él, quitándole enojado el turbante. Harry gimió, casi despertando, y sobándose sin notar la cicatriz. Luego se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

**Capitulo 23**

Mientras los estudiantes dormían profundamente en sus dormitorios, los Jefes de Casa enfrentaban una crisis.

El Director, al parecer, no estaba satisfecho con el sorteo, y había solicitado algunas " alteraciones insignificantes" a los horarios de los chicos de primer año. Trabajar en esas alteraciones había necesitado hasta el momento más de tres horas y aun no terminaban.

"¡Nunca! En todos mis años..." las palabras de Minerva se perdieron en enojados murmullos mientras trataban varias configuraciones. "¿Astronomía para Gryffindor y Slytherin? No. Eso interfiere con la clases de encantamientos de segundo año-"

Snape vio que Filius y Pomona intercambiando miradas significativas.

Filius susurro, "¡En realidad, Severus! ¿Es esto necesario? Primero el Director quiere a los de primer año en una división de Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff, Slytherin/Gryffindor, ¿y ahora está insatisfecho? Debo decir que esto es muy inconveniente."

"Es por el joven Harry Potter, ¿no es así?" Pomona pregunto con sofocada emoción. "Es un niño muy agradable. Lo observe durante el banquete y después, y me parece que se esta ajustando bastante bien-¡Aunque _alguien_ lo quiera o no!" sus ojos se posaron en Minerva, que la miro.

"No niego que me habría gustado tener a Harry en mi casa, ¡pero no habría causado todo este alboroto por que no resulto así!" Minerva respondió con firmeza. "El Director dice que quiere que conozca estudiantes de todas las casa: especialmente esos "alegres chicos Gryffindor ." Ella arrugo la nariz.

Snape sonrió de lado. "Bueno, él también conocerá a 'alegres Slytherins,'. No hay nada mas que podamos hacer."

Eso era cierto. El horario había sido alterado dos veces, y aun no era lo que el Director estaba esperando. Cambiar cada clase en este punto era como hacer caer piezas de domino, botas unas y caen todas. Ahora ya estaban terminando, y Dumbledore simplemente tendría que aceptarlo. Después de horas de trabajo, Harry tendría Defensa, Astronomía e Historia con los Gryffindor. Y la única manera en que eso era posible fue combinando todas las casas juntas para Historia.

"Pero eso no será un problema, ya que no hay trabajo practico que necesite supervisión," les recordó Pomona. "Pese a todo no es un mal horario, si lo miramos bien. Todos los de primer año se encontraran en clases y podrán conocerse, y eso será bueno, ¿no es así?"

Asintieron con reluctancia. Incluso Snape estuvo inclinado a estar de acuerdo. Él odiaba enseñarle a los Slytherin y Gryffindor simultáneamente. La rivalidad de las casa por los puntos exacerbaba la hostilidad tradicional y llevaba a comportamiento a veces peligroso. Minerva a menudo decía que esas clases parecían sacar los peor de ellos. Él preferiría beber Amorentia que admitirlo, pero era la verdad. Era mucho más fácil enseñar a los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. La presión de los compañeros para portarse bien y trabajar duro-y el apasionado deseo de aprender y sobresalir -hacia maravillas en el salón de clases. Él trato una nueva configuración en su mente y sintió una leve aprobación. ¿Hufflepuff/Slytherin? ¿Ravenclaw/Gryffindor? Los Ravenclaw no aceptaban tonteras si sus notas estaban en juego. Los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin no tenia historia de antagonismo, aunque cada uno se brurlaba un poco de la otra casa. Trabajo duro y ambición la convertirían en una clase tranquila y enfocada. Draco estaría complacido. Quería ser compañero de Harry en Pociones, y ahora, al parecer, podía tener la oportunidad.

"¿Estas muy decepcionado, Severus?" pregunto Pomona. "Todos hemos oído que eres el tutor del joven Harry para los asuntos mágicos."

Snape se encogió de hombros, habiendo llegado a la decisión de que quizás era mejor no tener esa fuente adicional de stress. Aunque estaba satisfecho que Harry no fuera un Gryffindor.

Él respondió, "No. Después de pensarlo, creo que así es mejor. Harry debe estar donde el sombrero quería ponerlo. Él desea amigos, nunca habiendo conocidos niños mágicos antes de este verano. Él necesita un ambiente amistoso y que lo haga sentir bienvenido. No necesita ser recordado constantemente que es el Niño-Que-Vivió, y que mucho se espera de él. Trátalo como a los demás, Pomona. Él te lo agradecerá."

"Si," Minerva estuvo de acuerdo. "el Sombrero ha decidido. Estoy segura que le ira esplendido en Hufflepuff. Nos hará orgullosos a todos. Pero aun así es un chico muy valiente," añadió con un toque áspero.

"Y uno muy inteligente, por lo que me han dicho," Filius sonrió. "Él ha estado haciendo bastante lectura extra. Su madre era una esplendida estudiante de Encantamientos."

Snape asintió, bebiendo su té.

Harry trato de ignorar los susurros que lo seguían a todos lados la semana que siguió, una vez que dejaba los seguros confines del territorio Hufflepuff. Niñas reían, chicos se pavoneaban, y todos le pedían ver su cicatriz. Algunas de los más descarados querían tocarla. Harry se alejaba de esos lunáticos, y sus compañeros de primero se agrupaban a su alrededor.

Ernie había echo a un lado a Justin, y Susan y Hannah habían echo lo mismo con Sally, contándoles a los recién llegados al mundo mágico la historia de Quién-Tu-Sabes y del Niño-Que-Vivió. Ambos estaban impresionados, pero todos siguieron las instrucciones dadas por su Jefa de Casa. Harry no debía ser molestado o acosado, sino que debía ser tratado como cualquier otro Tejón del Sett.

Aunque no era fácil, una vez fuera de la sala común. Afortunadamente, la Casa Hufflepuff estaba bien organizada, con estudiantes mayores ayudando a los menores, enseñándoles todos los pasillos, atajos, y escaleras de Hogwarts. Les advirtieron sobre Peeves el Poltergeist, y les instruyeron no hacer enfadar al enojón celador, el Sr Filch.

"Él puede ser muy desagradable," Cedric le dijo a Harry, mientras les mostraba a los chicos de primero como llegar al pasillo que los llevaría a la Clase Combinada de Historia.

El Profesor Snape le había advertido, pero Harry había encontrado difícil de creer que el Profesor de Historia era de verdad un fantasma. La clase fue increíblemente aburrida-aunque Harry había disfrutado leyendo el libro de texto. El Profesor Binns era demasiado monótono, haciendo incluso los acontecimientos más interesantes secos como la arena. Harry se consoló al ver a todos sus amigos. Draco se sentó a su lado, compararon horarios y jugaron al Colgado mientras Binns comenzó a recitar la interminable genealogía del extinto clan goblin de los Skauraug. Era eso o dormir una siesta. Harry estaba decepcionado, habiendo esperado algo mejor.

Mucho más satisfactorio fue Encantamientos, enseñado por el Profesor Flitwick, un pequeño mago que tenía que pararse sobre una pila de libros para ver sobre su escritorio. Chillo encantado cuando dijo el nombre de Harry de la lista, y se cayó tras el escritorio. La clase rio, y el diminuto profesor también lo hizo. Él parecía conocer muy bien su materia, y Harry recordó que su madre había sobresalido en Encantamientos. Él esperaba también hacerlo.

Astronomía era enseñada los martes en la noche y era una especie de novedad. Aprender los nombres de las estrellas y aprender a identificar los planetas era bastante interesante, aunque Harry encontró que los Gryffindor eran los más rudos de todos los estudiantes. Zach Smith se aseguro de chocar a Harry, justo cuando Harry había logrado encontrar Júpiter con su telescopio.

"Lo siento, Potter," dijo el chico sin sentirse arrepentido. Los chicos a su lado, Weasley y Finnegan, rieron. Harry trato de ignorarlos, y tuvo que comenzar de nuevo. Encontrar un planeta era más difícil de lo que parecía. Se concentro en enfocar su instrumento, y se sobresalto unos momentos después cuando escucho un ruido sordo y algo que se rompió tras él.

"¿Que sucedió?" pregunto de inmediato la Profesora Sinistra, acercando y viendo a Zach en el piso de la Torre de Astronomía.

"No estoy seguro, Profesora," respondió Justin Finch-Fletchley. "Estábamos observando Júpiter, y Smith debió caminar hacia atrás y choco con nosotros. Lo siento, Smith," dijo con amabilidad, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Smith fulmino con la mirada la mano y a los inocentes Hufflepuff, y comenzó a recoger su telescopio.

"Cuidado, Smith," dijo Sinistra. "Lo arreglare en un segundo. Pasa todo el tiempo. Encuentra un lugar-por allá-y no te muevas cuando trabajas. Enfócate, y no des pasos atrás tratando de encontrar un mejor lugar. Puedes tropezar y caerte de la Torre."

Harry esperaba con ansias ver a la Profesora McGonagall en Transfiguración. Ella le dio una breve sonrisa de bienvenida, pero de inmediato comenzó con el tema. No se sorprendió ante su comportamiento estricto y serio. Pero ella era muy inteligente, y después de una breve advertencia de los peligros de la Transfiguración, impresiono a la clase transformando su escritorio en un cerdo y luego de vuelta a un escritorio. Esta clase, al igual que Encantamientos, incluía los Ravenclaw. Harry noto a Hermione pendiente de cada palabra de la Profesora, su mano en el aire agitándose ante cada pregunta. También noto a algunas de las otras chicas Ravenclaw mirándose entre ellas y rodando los ojos.

Su asignación fue exactamente lo que la Profesora McGonagall le había advertido a Harry que seria. Les dieron fósforos que debían transformar en agujas. Al haberla visto trabajar y al haberla escuchado durante el mes anterior, pudo captar con más facilidad la teoría, y tuvo éxito en hacer su fosforo plateado y puntiagudo. Aunque no pudo hacerle el ojo, pero la Profesora McGonagall se veía complacida, y le dio otra breve sonrisa.

Hermione también parecía haberlo echo bien, y le hablo después de la clase.

"¡Hola, Harry! ¿Como están tus clases? Las mías son fascinantes. ¿Ya conociste al Profesor Quirrell? ¡Nos conto que se deshizo de un zombi para un príncipe Africano! Es por eso que usa el turbante, sabes: fue un regalo de agradecimiento. Ahora tengo Pociones. ¡Fue bueno hablar contigo! ¡Te veo después!"

Y se marcho antes que él pudiera decir una palabra. Justin y Ernie se largaron a reír. Hannah y Susan menaron sus cabezas.

"Pobrecita," dijo Hannah. "No tiene idea."

"Ella está bien," Sally dijo con su pequeña voz. "No es su intención lastimar a nadie."

Harry sintió la impresión que Sally se sentía un poco dejada de lado porque Susan y Hannah, que se conocían hace años era muy amigas. Él siempre trataba de sentarse con ella, ya que Justin y Ernie parecían tener un tema común al hablar de sus excéntricas y complicadas familias. Harry no tenía nada que contribuir a esas conversaciones, pero los chicos eran amigables con él, y habían aprendido con rapidez a no hacerle preguntas incomodas sobre su vida personal.

Susan dijo, "Sabemos que no, Sally. Es solo que ella es-no lo sé-tan _diferente._ Ella dice y hace cosas muy extrañas. No es que sea nacida muggle, exactamente. ¡Oh, para, Justin! Tú no les hablas a las personas de esa manera. Es como si ella no supiera cómo comportarse. Solo mira la forma en que actúa en clases. Ella es terriblemente agresiva y prepotente. Trata demasiado. Lisa dice que no calza bien con ellas."

Hannah añadió, "Debe ser muy raro. Lisa, Mandy, Padma y Morag se conocen tan bien, y luego llega esta complete extraña -"

"-que actúa como que sabe todo sobre el mundo mágico, pero no es así-" sigue Susan.

Hannah continúo. "-y que duerme en su dormitorio y va a todos lados con ellas. Claro que es razonable-ella es su compañera de casa después de todo-pero las hace sentir incomodas. Ellas siente que no es de su tipo."

"E_lla_ probablemente se siente de la misma manera." Murmuro Sally.

Susan fue a tomarle el hombro preocupada, pero Sally frunció el ceño y se alejo con rapidez.

"¡Espera! ¡Sally!" Harry corrió tras ella y le dio una sonrisa. Y murmuro, "Nadie ha dicho que no eres de nuestro tipo."

Sally suspiro, y no dijo nada. En silencio, se dirigieron a Herbologia, donde la Profesora Sprout estuvo encantada de verlos.

Después de los libros que había leído y sus conversaciones con el Profesor Snape, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pareció una especie de broma. Harry se dio cuenta que el turbante, el olor a ajo y el tartamudeo hacían difícil ponerle atención al joven y tímido profesor. Estaba reluctante de mirar al profesor a los ojos, recordando el curioso dolor en su cicatriz cuando lo había echo. Y por lo que se refería a la materia, sin embargo, Harry se sintió aliviado de averiguar que el Profesor Snape había tenido razón: Harry no estaba atrasado mucho más que los demás. De hecho, algunos de las tareas se veían realmente fáciles comparadas con las grandiosas cosas que había visto realizar a Snape y McGonagall-incluso fácil comparado con el material que ellos habían esperado que aprendiera el mes anterior. Se sentía inquieto y se pregunto cuando harían algo-bueno_-mágico._

El jueves en la tarde llego, y así la primera clase de Pociones de Harry. Ansiosamente releyó los tres primeros capítulos de su libro de texto la noche anterior, murmurando los nombres y usos de los ingredientes. Él no estaba solo: la Profesora Sprout era una creyente ardiente en el trabajo colectivo, y las noches de miércoles estaban dedicadas al grupo de estudio de primer año. La asistencia era obligatoria, y se les unió Cedric Diggory, que había sido designado como su mentor. Él tenía las notas más altas de su año, y enseñarle a un grupo de estudios, les dijo él, era algo que la Profesora Sprout esperaba de los estudiantes que algún día querían ser prefectos o capitán del equipo de quidditch.

"¡Calmate, Harry!" le dijo Cedric con una sonrisa. "Pareces saber el material de primer año bastante a fondo. No creo que tengas nada de que preocuparte mañana."

"¡En especial porque el Profesor Snape es tu guardián!" dijo Ernie.

"Es mi guardián en los asuntos mágicos," Harry corrigió automáticamente "Mi tía Petunia es mi guardián."

"Como sea," dijo Justin. "Solo decimos que estas obsesionado."

"No quiero decepcionarlo," murmuro Harry.

Cedric le sonrió ligeramente, pero sin burla. "En realidad no creo que ese sea un problema."

Harry sabía que las clases de Pociones eran en las mazmorras. Marcho a la cabeza del contingente Hufflepuff y se detuvo, bastante distraído por los estantes con frascos de vidrio llenos de piezas de animales flotando. Ernie choco con él y se tambaleo. Hubo risitas de las chicas mientras se enderezaban y s dirigían al frente de la sala, donde Harry había insistido en sentarse. Un momento después, los Slytherin llegaron a la habitación, conversando emocionados.

"¡Harry!" llamo Draco, luciendo muy cómodo. "¡Por fin una clase decente! ¿Puedes creer a ese idiota de Quirrell?" levanto sus cejas al resto de los Hufflepuff, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ernie, Susan, y Hannah.

Harry admitió que no podía creer el profesor de Defensa que tenían, y le permitió a Draco a guiarlo a los asientos frente al escritorio del profesor.

Draco hablo en un susurro. "¿Quien son los otros-el chico y la chica? ¿Son nacidos-_muggle?_"

Harry suspiro. "Sally-Anne es una mestiza como yo. Justin proviene de una familia muy adinerada y poderosa."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Draco, disimuladamente tratando de mirar nuevamente a Justin. "No reconozco el nombre-Finch-o como sea. Habían unos Finches en Upper Flagley, hace años, pero pensé que esa familia estaba extinta."

"Justin Finch-_Fletchley._ Su padre está muy alto en el Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores. Su madre es Lady Barbara Fitzwilliam, hija del Conde de Matlock."

"Lo sabía," Draco se encogió de hombros, perdiendo interés. _"Muggles."_

Harry bufo en exasperación, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y el Profesor Snape entro con rapidez a la sala. De inmediato, pasó la lista, y se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.

"Harry Potter," dijo él. "Nuestra nueva _celebridad."_

Draco miro a Harry con el rabillo del ojo. En el otro lado, Susan y Hannah sonrieron, y tras él, Justin le dio una palmadita. Harry sabía que lo iban a molestar después.

Pero aun no. El Profesor Snape, oscuro y dominante, deseaba darle una introducción a su reino.

"Ustedes están aquí," declaro, "para aprender la sutil ciencia y arte exacto de hacer pociones. Habrá muy poco de tontos movimientos de varita aquí, muchos de ustedes van a dudar que esto sea magia. No espero que realmente entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente con sus vapores brillantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos. Puedo enseñarles a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, incluso detener la muerte-si son algo más que el montón de cabezas de chorlito a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar."

Harry esperaba no hacer nada hoy que lo marcara como un cabeza de chorlito. Le dio una breve mirada a Draco, que casi brillaba de la emoción, y Draco también miro a Harry. Esta iba a ser una clase genial.

Hubo una pausa dramática, y entonces el Profesor Snape llamo, "¡Potter!"

Harry levanto la cabeza, su corazón agitado.

"¿Que," pregunto el Profesor Snape, "voy a obtener si agrego polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

Un segundo de terror, y entonces Harry vio las palabras de su libro de texto en su mente.

"El Filtro de los Muertos en vida, Profesor: una poderosa poción para dormir."

Los ojos negros de Snape recorrieron a los silenciosos estudiantes, que esperaban sin aliento el veredicto.

"Correcto. Parece Sr. Potter comprende _que la fama no lo es todo__._ Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff."

Justin le dio un topón con su bota, y Harry escucho el suspiro de alivio de Ernie.

"¡Malfoy! ¿Donde buscaría si le digo que me encuentre un bezoar?"

"En el estomago de una cabra señor," respondió Draco sin dudas. Harry sonrió ligeramente.

"Correcto. Cinco puntos para Slytherin."

"¡Bien hecho, Draco!" susurro una chica Slytherin que estaba al otro lado de Draco. Snape la ignoro.

"Muy bien," dijo él, de mala manera. "Ya que algunos de ustedes se han designado a abrir los libros, les permitiré que preparen una simple poción hoy. Pagina cinco. Poción para Curar Furúnculos. Trabajaran en pares."

Harry había sido tácitamente clamado por Draco, y el resto pareció acomodarse bastante rápido-todos menso Sally Anne, que se veía perdida.

Draco le siseo a la chica que estaba a su lado, "¡Pansy! Dile a Millicent que se siente con la chica Perks. Está bien. Es una mestiza."

Harry escucho, y apretó los dientes. De verdad necesitaba tener otra conversación con Draco.

"Sally-Anne es una niña muy amable," le dijo molesto.

Draco claramente no comprendió. "Oh, bien," respondió sin notar, pesando algunas hojas. "También es bonita."

Tenían trabajo que hacer, y Harry trato de dejar de lado los irritantes prejuicios de Draco por el momento. Fuegos se encendieron e ingredientes preparados. El Profesor Snape recorrió la habitación, dando de repente algún comentario, y eventualmente llego donde Harry y Draco, alabando sus colmillos de serpiente aplastados. Hubo un frenético, movimiento acallado tras ellos cuando Justin casi añadió las púas de puercoespín prematuramente, pero la rápida advertencia de Ernie evito el desastre.

Al fin terminaron, y aprendieron como embotellar y etiquetar sus productos. Les asignaron un ensayo, y Harry con cuidado lo añadió a su agenda. Había resultado bastante bien-excepto por los comentarios sin tacto de Draco. Harry miro alrededor y vio a Sally, pálida y seria, terminando su poción con una gran chica Slytherin. Eran un par muy dispar, pero al parecer habían trabajado bastante bien juntas. Susan y Hannah estaban susurrando secretos, como siempre.

Snape les dijo que podían retirase, y comento, "Potter. Quédate después de clases."

Draco le dio una sonrisa y se marcho, conversando con Vince y Greg.

Harry se acerco al escritorio del profesor y espero. Snape levanto la cabeza y vio al grupo de Hufflepuff.

"¿Porque están todos aquí?"

"Por favor señor, estamos esperando a Harry." Respondió Susan, con clara inocencia.

"Entonces esperen _afuera__,"_ gruño Snape.

Rápidamente se marcharon, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Snape miro a Harry con señal de pregunta. "¿Acaso creen que necesitas protección?"

"No es eso, Profesor. Vamos a todos lados juntos. La Profesora Sprout nos dijo. Es bueno tener amigos que andan juntos. Habría sido lo mismo sin importar a quien le pidiera que se quedara atrás."

"¿En serio?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Si tu lo dices. Lo hiciste muy bien, Harry. Fue una exitosa primera clase. Me han informado que tu trabajo y comportamiento ha sido satisfactorio toda la semana."

"Estoy haciendo lo mejor señor."

"Bueno. Ven a mis habitaciones el sábado a las 4 para tomar el té. Puedes hablarme sobre tus impresiones de Hogwarts. La entrada está a dos pasillos de esta sala de clases. Gira a la izquierda después del retrato de las dos brujas. Estaré pendiente de ti."

"¡Estaré allí señor!"

"¡Entonces vete! Creo que tienes Encantamientos a continuación. No llegues tarde. ¡Es una falta de respeto!"

**Hola, me iré de vacaciones por 10 días así que no verán actualizaciones por ese tiempo, me llevare mi compu, pero en realidad no creo tener el tiempo de traducir nada, así que paciencia. Byeee.**


	24. Chapter 24

****Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.****

**Capitulo 24**

Para el término de la semana Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que Hogwarts podía ser un lugar muy difícil para los inadaptados.

"¡Pero hice el ensayo!" Hermione Granger estaba casi llorando. "¡De verdad lo hice, Profesor Flitwick! Trabaje muy duro. ¡No sé donde esta!"

En su asiento al lado de Sally en clase de Encantamientos, Harry observo a las chicas Ravenclaw. Dos de ellas, Morag McDougal y Mandy Brocklehurst estaban sonriendo. Se miraron mutuamente, y trataron con fuerza de no largarse a reír. Mandy vio a Harry mirándolas, y se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Él entrecerró los ojos y ella desvió la mirada.

Ayer, Hermione había llegado a desayunar sin su corbata. Una de los prefectas de Hufflepuff le dijo que era una vieja y mala tradición entre las chicas Ravenclaw el esconder las posesiones de las compañeras que no calzaban.

"Dicen que es bueno para su educación-solo otro rompecabezas más para resolver-pero yo lo llamo maldad," dijo la prefecta con molestia. "Las Ravenclaw pueden ser muy crueles."

"¿No puedes hablar con una prefecta Ravenclaw?" Harry pregunto enojado.

"Esa no es una buena idea," le dijo ella. "Las prefectas Ravenclaw deben saber todo. Las cosas solo se pondrán peores para ella. Tendrá que aprender a manejarse sola, pobrecita."

"Seria mas fácil," Harry dijo con fuerza, "si ella tuviera una idea de donde manejarse. Ella no sabe lo que sucede. Ella no sabe sobre las estúpidas tradiciones Ravenclaw. Ella es criada muggle, como yo. Odio a los bravucones, y eso es matonaje cobarde."

Ahora estaban escondiendo sus ensayos. Eran un grupito desagradable, y probablemente celosas, también. Los Hufflepuff tradicionalmente tenían clases con las Ravenclaw, y sabían todos sus trucos. Hermione claramente era una chica brillante, y los maestros ya habían notado su talento. Probablemente no le sentaba bien a los demás Ravenclaw, llenos de orgullo en su propia inteligencia, ver que una nacida muggle salida de quien sabe donde fuera superior a ellos en clases.

"Si yo estuviera en Ravenclaw," Sally le susurro, "probablemente me harían lo mismo."

Harry asintió. Era un asentimiento que significaba, "Entiendo lo que sientes," en vez de estar de acuerdo con su declaración. De verdad no creía que las Ravenclaw la tratarían de la misma manera. Después de todo, a Sally le estaba yendo bien en clases, pero ella no se lucia-_cada día—_y el resto de la casa apreciaba el intelecto. Sally era una niña muy bonita y era bastante educada. Harry había notado, incluso en la escuela muggle, que los estudiantes y los maestros favorecían a los que eran físicamente más atractivos. No era justo, y de seguro no tenía nada que ver con la habilidad de estudiante, pero así era. Harry, flacucho, con anteojos, y vestido con harapos, nunca había sido el favorito de los maestros, o había atraído a algunos compañeros para que desafiaran a Dudley y sus matones. Era diferente para él aquí en Hogwarts, pero lo hacia sentirse triste el preguntarse si era solo por sus lentes de contacto, sus ropas finas, y su baúl de piel de dragón.

Incluso cuando Sally hacia cosas en el dormitorio que Hannah y Susan encontraban especialmente extraño como los ejercicios que realizaba durante una hora cada mañana-no ponían peros y eran amigables con ella. Hannah y Susan eran amigas cercanas, pero gradualmente estaban aceptando a la chica nueva. Claro que habían confusiones y malos entendidos. Sally no sabía nada del mundo mágico, y Susan y Hannah prácticamente no sabían nada del mundo muggle.

Harry se enfrentaba a problemas similares en su propio dormitorio, cuando él, Ernie y Justin conversaban. Complicando más las cosas, él y Justin venían de diferentes mundos _muggle_, así que tenían muy poco en común. Debía haber una manera de arreglar las diferencias.

Fue en la librería un sábado en la mañana que tuvo su brillante idea. Al menos, a él le dieron el crédito después. La idea actualmente fue de Hermione Granger.

Los seis Hufflepuff de primer año encontraron que calzaban muy bien en una mesa de la esquina de la librería cerca de la sección de Encantamientos. Harry con prontitud termino sus quince pulgadas del ensayo de Herbología, y dejo su mente vagar. No parecía justo. Si el Profesor Snape no le hubiera dado ese libro sobre costumbres mágicas, él habría lucido como un idiota...

"¡Soy un idiota!" anuncio, sin razón aparente. La mesa se disolvió en risas ahogadas.

"¿Estas esperando que te discutamos al respecto?" Susan pregunto malvada.

"¡No! quiero decir-oh, ¡terminen!" sonriendo, Harry les dijo sobre el libro de la Profesora Burbage en voz baja, mirando precavido hacia el escritorio de Madame Pince. "Cuando el Profesor Snape me llevo al Callejón Diagon por primera vez, me compro algunos libros para ayudarme a comprender el mundo mágico. De verdad ayudaron. Modales, historias familiares y todo eso. El padre de Draco Malfoy sigue proponiendo que a los que hemos sido criados en el mundo muggle nos den clases especiales, pero todavía no pasa nada al respecto."

"Te enseñaremos modales, Harry," le prometió Hannah con una risita. "¡Créenos!"

Justin acepto la idea de Harry de inmediato. "¿me puedes prestar ese libro, Harry? La Professora McGonagall le dijo a mi familia algunas cosas cuando nos visito, pero he notado que hay mucho mas."

"¡A mi también, Harry!" susurro Sally. "estas dos-" ella miro de broma enojada a Hannah y Susan "-no me dice porque creen que soy graciosa."

"Es porque eres tan linda y adorable," Susan le dijo de broma. "¿Cual es el nombre del libro, Harry?"

"_¡Así que has encontrado que la magia es Real!_ de Charity Burbage. Ella enseña Estudios Muggle aquí. Me ayudo mucho."

"¡Charity Burbage!" dijo Ernie. "Mi familia conoce a su familia-o lo hacía. Cuando tuvimos los problemas con Quienes-Ustedes-Saben-bueno, ¡ellos decidieron dejar el país y se mudaron a Nueva Zelanda! Solo hay un puñado de magos allí, y la Profesora Burbage era la mayor de los hijos, y la única que termino Hogwarts antes que se marcharan. Los demás estudiaron en casa y tomaron los EXTASIS a través del CIM."

"¿Que es el CIM?" pregunto Sally.

Los criados mágicamente alrededor de la esa la miraron con completo asombro.

"Consejo International de Magos. Está en el libro," le dijo Harry. "El Profesor Snape dice que ella es bastante inteligente, pero está molesta porque tiene que enseñar con un libro de estudios muggles que fue escrito como hace un millón de años, y no es para nada bueno. Un familiar de uno de los directores lo escribió, y ella no puede cambiarlo. De todas maneras _su libro_ es genial-"

En la otra mesa, vio a Hermione Granger, tratando de escuchar sin ser notada. Él levanto la voz ligeramente, "No me molesta prestar el libro, siempre que me lo devuelvan. Échenle una mirada esta noche, si quieren."

Hermione salió de su silla y se dirigió a su mesa. "Creo," dijo ella, "que debería haber un grupo de estudio o un club para aquellos que somos nuevos a la magia. Podríamos compartir lo que aprendemos y ayudarnos mutuamente."

"Suena bastante bien," dijo Sally.

Hannah y Susan miraron sorprendidas. Ernie abrió su boca para hablar, pero lo peso y la cerro.

Justin asintió. "A veces me siento desplazado. Todos asumen que entiendo de qué hablan, pero no es así. Hable con Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, y él esta de acuerdo. ¿Le mencionaste esto a él?" le pregunto a Hermione.

Ella respondió con tristeza. "Terry no me habla_._"

"¡Oigan!" protesto Hannah. "¿Este sería un club solo para nacidos muggle? ¿Dices que no estamos invitadas?"

"Por supuesto que pueden ser miembros," Harry le dijo con rapidez. "Pueden ser invitadas especiales, y dar clases sobre el mundo mágico."

"Si es un verdadero club de Hogwarts," dijo Hermione, "necesitaremos un profesor que nos apoye. El Profesor Snape es tu guardián, Harry. ¿Podrías preguntarle?"

Harry hizo una mueca imaginando lo que diría el Profesor si Harry le pedía pasar más tiempo con un grupo de 'cabezas de chorlito e idiotas,' su descripción normal de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Pero era una idea tan buena...

"Le preguntare," prometió. "él puede encontrarnos un lugar donde reunirnos, por lo menos, y todos podemos revisar el libro de la Profesora Burbage juntos."

"Podemos comer algo después," sugirió Susan. "A todos les gusta comer."

"¿Comer?" considero Ernie. "También yo también debería ir. Representar a mi familia y todo eso. Les podría contar mí historia familiar. Ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué tipo de comida?"

Snape froto sus cansados ojos, y se dejo caer en su silla de cuero. El despiadado libro lo miraba burlón. Desde su regreso a Hogwarts, había pasado horas en la librería, tratando de comprender la naturaleza de la misteriosa cicatriz de Harry, y su conexión a la Marca Tenebrosa de Snape. Los resultados de sus estudios no habían sido animadores.

La librería de Hogwarts era una de las mejores del mundo mágico, y aun así había bastantes fallas en la colección de Artes Oscuras. Un esencial libro de referencia hacia falta en la librería, y faltaba por muchos años. El tema era tan chocante que había dudado en pedirle a Lucius si tenía ese libro. Finalmente, había mentido, clamando estar estudiando sobre inferis, y Lucius le había prestado su extraño y valioso libro, después de sacarle un Juramento Inquebrantable de que lo regresaría en un mes.

¿Un _horcrux?_ ¿Podría ser esa la respuesta? El Señor Oscuro, su alma destrozada por innumerables asesinatos, le lanza la Maldición Asesina a Harry, y de alguna manera un trozo de esa alma destrozada termina alojada en el cuerpo de su supuesta victima.

Su mente sondeo con horror la idea, como un hombre que teme que su pierna está rota toca con cuidado su piel. Snape se alejo de la idea. El pensar en que una pieza de esa vil criatura se encontraba dentro del hijo de Lily fue más que perturbador: era repulsiva-abominable.

No se atrevió a tomar apuntes. No se atrevía a insinuárselo a nadie. Dudaba que Minerva hubiera oído hablar de tal anatema, y Dumbledore...

Snape estaba especialmente incomodo ante la idea de revelarle todo esto a Dumbledore. Solo podría causar que el Director viera a Harry en una nueva y dudosa luz. Snape ya estaba preocupado por la actitud de Dumbledorea frente a la seguridad física y emocional del chico. Si la inocencia de Harry parecía manchada por un trozo de la asquerosa alma de Voldemort, Snape ni siquiera quería imaginar cuanto más Dumbledore vería a Harry como prescindible. Snape había experimentado eso en su tiempo-no, era tonto halagarse. Él aun era prescindible si el juego lo demandaba. No permitiría que Dumbledore tratara a Harry de manera similar. Mejor continuaría sin ayuda del Director.

Pero Snape era un hombre adulto y un mago poderoso, y no se alejaría de este desafío. Si podía liberar a Harry de esta monstruosa maldición, redimiría su vida en las Artes Oscuras. Parecía ser designio del Destino que su camino se cruzara con el de Harry. ¿Quién mas tenía el conocimiento para comprender el peligro de Harry aparte de Snape? ¿Quien tenía la astucia, el poder y los recursos para poder identificar esta amenaza?

Un horcrux. Él no debía esconderse de la amenaza, sino que enfrentarla racionalmente. Tenía sentido. Explicaría, sobre todo, porque un espectro de la Marca continuaba, porque Dumbledore presentía que el Señor Oscuro, aunque sin cuerpo, aun existía en este plano mortal. De seguro explicaba porque Harry hablaba parsel. Un rasgo ajeno, que estaba al acecho insospechado en el inocente niño...

_De seguro no había sido intencional. ¿Porque en el mundo un ser buscando la inmortalidad escondió una parte de si mismo en la cascara frágil de un niño? Quizás el Señor Oscuro había llevado con él algo que tenía la intención de usar como horcrux. ¿O fue un intento de posesión? ¿Por qué? ¿Pudo ser un accidente? ¿Una casualidad extraña? ¿Acaso en realidad le lanzo la Maldición Asesina a Harry? Quizás su alma ya estaba comprometida cuando le lanzo la maldición a Lily. Quizás uso demasiadas maldiciones asesinas, y su alma se rompió en pedazos. Un fragmento entonces se alojo en el niño-_

O quizás la Magia Antigua que había usado Lily le había dado ciertos poderes. No para protegerse a si misma, sino que a su hijo. Quizás esa era la razón por la que la cicatriz tenía la extraña forma de la runa del poder. Había indicios en otros libros. Quizás Lily había engañado al Señor Oscuro en un contrato implícito como una especia de Voto Inquebrantable. Snape acepto que quizás nunca lo sabría. Minerva se rehusaba a discutir el libro que habían encontrado en la casa. Ella le había dicho que solo discutiría sus contenidos con algunas amigas. Obviamente. Bueno, que tuviera suerte.

Si Lily había lanzado ese tipo de protección, ¿cómo un trozo del alma del Señor Oscuro había entrado al niño? El era un mago poderoso, claro está. Entonces, un trozo había sobrevivido, pero la protección también era poderosa, y había encerrado al intruso fuera de la conciencia del niño. Sin embargo, la habilidad de hablar parsel se había colado de alguna manera. ¿Y que mas? ¿Y cómo-oh, como?- ¿le quitaba a Harry eso?

Es ese el punto complicado. Había un número de posibilidades. Exorcismos, rituales de limpieza, pociones-todas extremadamente poderosas, especialmente por el largo tiempo en que había estado en el huésped-casi toda la vida del niño. Removerlo podría causar daño irreparable, especialmente en sus años formativos. Un intento fallido podría drenar la magia de Harry e incluso matarlo. El fragmento del Señor Oscuro podría luchar para controlar al niño. O el trozo de alma podría emerger e inmediatamente aferrarse a otro huésped...

Él hizo una nota mental: _debo investigar hechizos de contención/trampas mágicas..._

Alguien toco a la puerta. Un toque ligero, mas bajo que el de alguno de sus prefectos.

"Pasa, Harry."

El niño ya se veía mayor, después de solo una semana en Hogwarts. Más seguro, más confortable consigo mismo, cómodo en su uniforme. Snape dejo sus preocupaciones de lado, y se dispuso a disfrutar la compañía del niño.

"Hogwarts te sienta bien," dijo Snape.

"¡Eso es cierto!" Harry sonrió. "Me encanta aquí. Aunque algunas de mis clases no son de lo mejor-" se encogió de hombros ante la expresión severa de Snape. "Profesor, no voy a pretender que la clase de Historia es algo más que una siesta. Y Defensa es una burla."

"Defensa no debería ser una burla."

"Estoy de acuerdo señor, pero es así. El Profesor Quirrell nos ha hecho leer el primer capítulo del libro en clases. Y creo que ya me se cada palabra. ¿Se lo repito?"

"No seas travieso," gruño Snape. "Cuando vengas a tomar el té la próxima semana, trae el libro de Viridian contigo y trabajaremos en algunos hechizos. Entre nosotros, es inútil depender de los maestros de Defensa. Son unos inútiles."

"Porque el puesto esta maldito," dijo Harry. El profesor le había contado de la maldición hace unas semanas. "¿Porque el Profesor Dumbledore no rompe la maldición? ¿Por qué no lo hace alguien?"

"En realidad no se cuanto ha tratado el Director. Quizás le gusta la infinita variedad de instructores. Lo que puedo decirte es que la maldición ha probado ser remarcablemente persistente y elusiva. De hecho, tan elusiva, que el hecho que la posición esta maldita no es aceptada por todo el mundo, aunque yo estoy de acuerdo con el director en este caso. Sin embargo, para levantar la maldición, uno necesita saber que maldición fue usada y si esta clavaba a un objeto maldito o a un individuo. En el pasado, los Gobernadores contrataron unos rompedores de maldiciones de Gringotts, pero no tuvieron éxito y resultado en desastre para los individuos involucrados. Creo que ahora el Director simplemente esta esperando que el Señor Oscuro sea destruido para siempre."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Pero muchas maldiciones sobreviven a quienes las lanzaron," discutió. "Como las maldiciones de todas esas tumbas Egipcias que salen en _Camino a la Oscuridad._ ¡Quienes las lanzaron llevan muertos miles de años!"

"Cierto. Aunque depende de la maldición que haya usado. Es totalmente posible que el Señor Oscuro haya usado una variante que esté ligada a su fuerza vital. A menudo lo hacía. Solo debemos esperar."

La expresión de Harry causo que Snape sonriera. Hablaron de otras cosas: sobre las delicias de la casa Hufflepuff con su grupos de estudios y la promesa de la Noche de Juegos y la Noche de Talentos; sobre sus compañeros y sus muchas virtudes; sobre como Muffy había ido a visitarlo al dormitorio y le había llevo un plato de rollos de salchicha; sobre como Cedric Diggory estaba ayudando a Harry a encontrar su camino en el castillo; sobre el emocionante prospecto de la primera lección de vuelo.

"Hable con la enfermera sobre ti," Snape le dijo a Harry. "Madame Pomfrey. Te agradara. Ella es bastante competente. Quiere echarte una mirada el lunes después de clases."

"Estoy bien," se quejo Harry.

"Estas mejor, eso es cierto, pero difícilmente estas bien. Solo ha pasado un mes desde que cesaron las privaciones de los Dursley. Lunes. A las ocho. Sin falta."

"Está bien, está bien. Iré."

Hubo un breve, confortable silencio. En un momento, Harry volvió a hablar. "Profesor-" dijo Harry en un tono que Snape reconoció: el tono que Harry usaba cuando estaba tratando de pedirle a Snape algo. Snape levanto una ceja. Harry sonrió. "No jugare con usted. Hay algo que quisiera preguntarle. Yo y mis amigos-"

Snape frunció el ceño.

"-uh-mis amigos y yo estuvimos hablando, y algunos de nosotros necesitamos saber mas sobre el mundo mágico. ¿Podría ayudarnos a comenzar un club?"

"¿Un-club?" Snape hizo una mueca mentalmente al pensar en supervisar a un grupo de horrorosos niños entusiastas. Aclaro su garganta. "¿Qué tipo de-club?"

"Un club para chicos que son nuevos a la magia," Harry explico seriamente. "Pensamos llamarnos 'Los de afuera,' o los 'Exploradores,' o quizás 'Sangrenueva.' Vamos a estudiar el libro de la Profesora Burbage, y nuestros amigos no enseñaran cosas que no sabemos."

La mente de Snape llego por su suerte a una conclusión confortable. "Quizás puedo ayudar-"

Se dirigió a la chimenea lanzo polvos floo y llamo, "Charity Burbage."

Un rostro verde apareció en el fuego.

"¿Severus?"

Los ojos Harry se abrieron muy grandes. Esto no lo había visto antes. Era genial, pero algo extraño. La cara estaba distorsionada, pero la voz era claramente de una mujer.

"Profesora Burbage," Snape dijo educado, "¿tiene un momento para venir a mis habitaciones? Tengo un estudiante aquí que podría beneficiarse de su consejo."

"Bueno-supongo-" la cara parecía confundida, y luego dijo, "Solo espéreme -estaré allí en un minuto-"

La cara desapareció. Snape le dijo a Harry. "Creo que ella estuvo levantada hasta tarde anoche. Quizás la despertamos."

Luciendo escandalizado, Harry dijo, "¡Son las cuatro de la tarde!"

"¡Escuche eso!" una bruja salió del fuego emergiendo en la sala, sacudiéndose. Harry pensó que debería ser tan mayor como el Profesor Snape. Tenía un bonito rostro: mejillas redondas e impactantes ojos cafés. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba trenzado. Harry creyó que se veía interesante, y como el estilo que había visto en los libros de las brujas antiguas. Ella le dio a Harry una mirada perpleja. Con un dejo de irritación le dijo a Snape, "He estado levantada desde las diez, para tu información. Estaba absorta en un libro."

"Siento mucho impugnar tu honor. Profesora Burbage, permítame presentarle a Harry Potter. Soy su apoderado mágico, y el Sr Potter tiene algunas preguntas relacionadas con tu libro."

Los ojos de la bruja se iluminaron. "¿Mi libro?" ella le pregunto a Harry, "¿Lo leíste?"

"Si, Profesora. Me gusto mucho. Encantado de conocerla."

"Oh-si-también es un gusto conocerte." Ella estrecho la mano de Harry vigorosamente. "¡Así que tu eres Harry Potter!"

"Creo que él ya sabe eso," gruño Snape. "¿Te gustaría tomar el té con mostros?" le indico una silla, y a Harry otra. "¡Muffy! ¡Té para tres! ¡El amo Harry está conmigo!"

La elfina apareció, con una bandeja y ojos brillantes. "¡Amo Harry! ¡Le traje tarta de melaza porque a usted le gusta mucho! Y también panecillos de mora-"

"¡Hola, Muffy!" dijo Harry. "¡Esto es genial! ¡Y Justin dice gracias por los rollos de salchicha!"

"¡Eso es todo, Muffy!" interrumpió Snape. La elfina desapareció, y Snape continúo. "Profesora, Harry fue criado en el mundo muggle, y yo compre su libro para él, esperando que le fuera útil."

"¿Y lo fue?" pregunto ansiosa la bruja. "No hay mucho interés en el tema."

Harry sintió algo de pena por ella. "¡Si, lo fue, Profesora! Todos mis amigos nacidos muggle quieren leerlo, pero como yo tengo la única copia, queremos estudiarlo juntos. Es por eso que le había pedido al Profesor Snape que nos ayudara a crear un club para nosotros."

La Profesora Burbage estaba más que un poco sorprendida. Ella miro a Snape, que se encogió de hombros.

"Esta mucho mas en tu línea que en la mía."

Ella frunció las cejas, confundida. "¿Quieres comenzar un club de Estudios Muggle?"

"¡No, profesora!" Harry le dijo con seriedad. "Queremos comenzar un club de Estudios Mágicos. Hay mucho que no sabemos. Los demás estudiantes-yo no tanto, pero otros chicos de primer año-bueno-están pasando un tiempo difícil. Si comprendemos más el mundo mágico, no cometeríamos tantos errores. Y algunos de mis compañeros también quieren unirse, aunque son sangrepura, para compartir lo que saben. Aunque no podemos reunirnos, a menos que un profesor este de acuerdo en ayudarnos. ¡Seria genial que usted lo hiciera!"

Snape se abstuvo de sonreír ante la adulación sin intención de Harry. Era difícilmente sorprendente que el libro de Charity se hubiera vendido tan mal. Debido al pequeño número de estudiantes nacidos muggle no habría mucha demanda, aunque hubieran sabido del libro. Él estudió a la bruja. Estaba echándole crema a su panecillo, visiblemente complacida y emocionada. Debe ser una sorpresa agradable el que alguien estuviera interesado en un tema que la mayoría de los sangrepura y mestizos encontraban innecesario. Se felicito por su astucia. Harry tendría su club y Snape no tendría ni que levantar un dedo.

Media hora paso con sándwiches, panecillos, tartas, y planes para el nuevo club. Charity dijo que ella hablaría directamente con el Director.

"Estoy segura que él estar encantado. ¡Niños de diferentes orígenes juntándose para esto! ¡Qué idea mas maravillosa!"

Snape cínicamente se pregunto si Albus pensaría que era maravilloso. Pese a todo lo que hablaba, Snape no veía que Albus hubiera hecho mucho para mejorar las relaciones entre las casas o entre los estudiantes de "diferentes orígenes." De seguro no había ejercido mucha influencia para deshacerse de esa inutilidad que era el texto de Estudios Muggle del que Charity constantemente se quejaba. Sin embargo, quizás encontraría difícil negarse a la idea del club. Seria interesante ver si Harry lograba hacerlo un éxito.

Harry se limpio los dedos con prontitud. La Profesora Burbage quería estrecharle la mano nuevamente, y luego ella se marcho, luciendo mucho más feliz de como cuando había arribado. Bebió su té, disfrutando el sabor de la tarta de melaza que todavía estaba en su boca.

Snape lo miro pensativo, y luego pregunto, "¿Estas pensando preguntarle a Draco que se una a tu grupo?"

Harry lo miro, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Snape recordó que Harry no era tan simple como a veces aparentaba ser.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Harry. "Estoy seguro que él podría contarnos mucho. A Draco le gusta lucir lo que sabe. Incluso es peor que Ernie. También voy a invitar a Neville. Me agrada, y no le está yendo muy bien con los demás chicos Gryffindor. Él sabe mucho sobre plantas mágicas y remedios mágicos. Susan dice que deberíamos tener algo para comer. Creo que es una buena idea. ¿Qué crees?"

"Creo que té será completamente irresistible para las masas. Si no te molesta, tendrás a todos los de primer año en asistencia. Ahora, dime mas sobre tus clases de Defensa."


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

**Capitulo 25**

Draco agarro a Harry justo después del desayuno el domingo, en parte queriendo saber cómo le habían caído a Harry los "incompetentes" Hufflepuff, pero mayormente, claro está, para hablar de sí mismo. Les hizo una seña con la cabeza a todos los de la mesa Hufflepuff, sus ojos deslizándose lejos de Justin.

"Vamos afuera," le dijo, llevando a Harry con él. "Madre me envió una caja de Chapeaux. Dijo que los compartiera contigo."

La escuela se veía poco poblada esa mañana mientras cruzaban las grandes escaleras. Draco describió la gloria de la sala Común de Slytherin en detalle, y le dijo a Harry como su llegada había totalmente trastornado las políticas internas de la casa.

"Los de segundo año no son realmente de las mejores familias, y no hay muchos de tercer año. Voy a tener todas las oportunidades de establecerme muy bien en la casa en los próximos años. Zabini será mi única competencia para prefecto, pero su padre esta muerto, y su madre probablemente causara otro escándalo antes de eso. Al Profesor Snape de todas maneras le agrado, y es el Jefe de Casa quien elige a los prefectos. El Director elige a los Premios Anuales, por supuesto, así que Padre me dijo que no lo esperara y que no me preocupara al respecto, pero es importante que sea el primero en mi casa, especialmente ahora que tu estas en Hufflepuff y no tengo verdadera competencia en Slytherin."

Su padre le había dicho que no repitiera el resto de la carta, pero Draco después de todo, solo tenía once años.

"Padre dice que es probablemente mejor el que no estemos en la misma casa. Con tu fama, es probable que domines tu año sin importar la casa en la que estés. Contigo en Hufflepuff, y yo en Slytherin, son dos casas que podemos controlar juntos. ¡Eso es la mitad de nuestro año! Yo diría que es bastante bueno para niños de primer año."

"En realidad yo no he pensado en controlar a nadie. Los de Hufflepuff son agradables. Tenemos un chico de tercero cuidándonos, y hay muchas actividades organizadas. Tenemos Noche de Estudio, y después dijo la Profesora Sprout tendremos una Noche de Talento"

"Si, si, todo muy bien, me atrevería a decir. Pero el hecho es que en unos cuantos años podremos regir la escuela como queramos. Los Ravenclaw no parecen tener ningún líder, y los Gryffindor están divididos."

"Que mal que lo demás Gryffindor no sean más amigables con Neville."

"Longbottom está bien. Tiene buenos modales, aunque es bastante callado. Me senté con él en Herbología y parece saber bien la materia."

De hecho, Draco había quedado bastante impresionado con el conocimiento de Neville en Herbología, y de inmediato comprendió que podría irle excelente en esa clase con Neville como compañero.

Tenía más que decir sobre el tema. "Esas chicas Gryffindor no son más que niñas lindas y tontas. Thomas y Finnegan se sientan juntos, y Weasley con Smith son como uña y mugre." Se largo a reír ante su propia broma. "¡Una y mugre!" dijo. "Al menos los Weasley calzan con lo de mugre. Que idiota."

"Él no es tan mal. Aunque Smith si es un idiota."

Siguieron conversando, y por consentimiento mutuo encontraron su camino hasta el lago. Una brisa fría roso el agua en ondas agitadas. Draco abrió su mochila y revelo una caja atada con una cinta roja. Dudoso, Harry se pregunto que habría adentro. La palabra que había usado Draco no significaba nada para él.

El aroma de costosos y delicados dulces flotó hacia él seductoramente. Dentro de la caja, en ordenadas filas había unos dulces cónicos. Draco le paso la caja.

"Sírvete."

Harry tomo uno, y lo olio experimentalmente. El exterior estaba bañado en liso chocolate oscuro con cintas de crema verde y rosa. Draco ya estaba comiendo el suyo. Decidiendo que cualquier cosa cubierta en chocolate debía ser comible, Harry dio un pequeño mordisco a la punta.

"¡Umm!"

Bajo el chocolate había una capa de mazapán, rica y oliendo con fuerza almendras. Dentro había un exquisito mousse de frambuesa. Harry atrapo la suave y rica crema con su lengua, ya la trago con reverencia.

"¿Como se llama esto?"

"Es un Chapeau," le informó Draco. "Un sombrero de bruja." Se metió el resto del suyo en su boca. "Madre los compra en Paris. Sublime, ¿no es así?"

"Ummhmmm," accedió Harry. Después de un momento, suspiro satisfecho, y pregunto, "¿Porque tiene relleno de frambuesa?"

Draco sonrió. "Padre dice que es el cerebro de una bruja-delicioso pero lleno de aire. Madre se enoja cuando él dice eso."

Harry rio. "Son geniales. Que bueno de tu madre pensar en mi." Trato de pensar lo que decía el libro de la Profesora Burbage sobre este tipo de situación. "Supongo que debería enviarle una lechuza agradeciéndole."

"Comeremos mas, después te encargas de eso."

Se recostaron bajo un árbol, y terminaron media caja entre ellos. Draco se levanto y comenzó a arrojar piedras al algo. Harry se apoyo contra el árbol, sintiéndose muy feliz. Quizás ahora era el momento...

"Draco-"

Una piedra choco una, dos veces antes de desaparecer bajo la superficie del lago.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Recuerdas como tu padre quería una clase sobre costumbres mágicas?"

"Si-esa idea de él es la que Dumbledore sigue rechazando."

"El otro día algunos de nosotros estábamos hablando, y pensamos ya que no podemos tener una clase, quizás podíamos tener un club."

Draco frunció el ceño, decepcionado con su siguiente tiro. "¿Qué club?"

"¡Escucha! un club sobre el mundo mágico para todos lo que fuimos criados por muggle. Podríamos aprender sobre modales y cosas como estos Chapeau y costumbres y todo eso. Quizás también algo de historia ya que Binns es un inútil."

"Buena idea. Enseñarles a los sa-nacidos muggle como comportarse. No que _tú _necesites ese tipo de cosas, pero sería bueno para los demás. Aunque yo digo que Dumbledore nunca lo aprobara."

"¡No! tenemos una buen oportunidad. Le pregunte al Profesor Snape si él podía estar a cargo, pero llamó a la Profesora Burbage para que ella lo hiciera mejor, y ella estaba bastante emocionada al respecto. Ella cree que es posible. Así que, ¿qué opinas?"

"¿Sobre qué?" Draco se dejo caer en el pasto y tomo otro Chapeau, extrayendo con cuidado el relleno cremoso.

"¡El club! ¿Vas a entrar?"

"¿Hablas en serio? ¡No soy un muggle!"

"¡Lo sé! pero Susan, Hannah y Ernie serán asistentes. Ayudaran a enseñar. Yo pensé en ti, ya que tú sabes bastante. Tuviste clases de etiqueta, ¿no es así? Yo creo que debes saber tanto como los Hufflepuff."

Draco visiblemente se inflo de la indignación. "¡Claro que sí! ¿Ernie MacMillan enseñar modales? ¡Los MacMillan son comerciantes que tuvieron suerte! Abbot es una mestiza, sabes. Los Bones están bien, supongo, pero-"

"¿Ves? ¡De verdad te necesitamos!" sintiéndose bastante sagaz, Harry le dijo, "¿Y tu padre no estaría complacido si lograras realizar su idea? Susan dice que habrá algo de comer también."

"¡Oh! bueno. Si. Padre estará complacido. Imagino que él estará bastante-orgulloso," los ojos de Draco brillaron. "Incluso la mitad de los sangrepura de ahora no recuerdan las Viejas Costumbres. Es una desgracia. Podríamos hablar sobre las verdaderas celebraciones, como Beltane y Samhain, incluso enseñar los bailes antiguos."

"¿Bailes?" pregunto Harry ligeramente horrorizado.

"Baile mágico-el verdadero, ¡bailes antiguos-son lo mejor! Tienen especiales significados mágicos, sabes-no como los muggles saltando como salvajes. ¡No, de verdad, Harry! Es bastante divertido. Y Padre dice que es bueno para el núcleo mágico." Se apoyo en el árbol pensando. "No le digas a nadie que estoy involucrado. Si Dumbledore escucha que los Malfoy tienen algo que ver con el asunto, nunca lo permitirá. Él nos odia. Le mandare una lechuza a Padre contándole, pero le diré que tu eres el que está hablando. Una vez que el club este aprobado y todo listo, Dumbledore no podrá detenernos y quedar como un aguafiestas."

"Eso es bastante Slytherin de tu parte," Harry lo felicito.

Draco estaba complacido. "Si, lo es, ¿no es así?

Harry tomo otro dulce, y se entretuvo comiéndolo capa por capa. "Claro, en un club como ese, tendrás que pasar tiempo con mestizos y nacidos muggle como Justin-y Hermione Granger."

Al ver nublarse el rostro de Draco se apresuro. "-y tendrás que hablar con ellos y ser amable. Si no les hablas, ¿cómo van a aprender? No es justo decir que alguien es ignorante, sin darle la oportunidad de averiguar las cosas que necesitan saber. Supongo que realmente van a mirar con admiración a la gente que los ayude primero."

Draco considero esto. Un poco incierto, dijo, "Le mandare una lechuza a Padre. Él querrá saber sobre esto." Sonrió de medio lado. "¡Que entretenido, enseñarle a los nacidos muggle las maneras apropiadas justo bajo la nariz de Dumbledore! Está bien. Si Padre aprueba, acepto. ¡Pero eso no significa que seré el mejor amigo de Granger!"

"No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ella, Draco," Harry dijo tranquilo. "Solo comparte lo que sabes y asómbralos a todos con los impresionantes modales Malfoy. ¡Muéstrale a los demás como se hace!"

"Puedo hacer eso," dijo Draco, gustándole la idea de él mismo como un respetado líder. "¡Casarme con _Granger_!" bufó, lamiendo el chocolate de sus dedos.

La Profesora Burbage les aviso que el club de estudios mágicos estaba autorizado. Ella había hablado con la Profesora McGonagall, que había hablado en favor del grupo.

"Después de todo," dijo ella en la sala de maestros. "Muchos de los nacidos en el mundo mágico han tenido oportunidad de conocerse. Parece sensible darles a los estudiantes nuevos en nuestro mundo la oportunidad de conocerse. Fue la idea del pequeño Harry Potter, sabes. Es algo muy bueno, y es para todos lo de mi primer año. Los nacidos en el mundo mágico le ayudaran a los nacidos muggle sobre el mundo mágico y vice versa. Una muy buena idea, y una muy apropiada con los tiempos."

Dumbledore expreso su reservas sobre los prejuicios sangrepura, pero encontró que la mayoría de los profesores apoyaba el nuevo club. Quirrell no expreso su opinión, y Binns no se veía interesado para nada, así que la idea fue bien recibida.

El Club de Exploradores del Mundo Mágico fue aprobado, con la Profesora Charity Burbage encargada. Los estudiantes serian informado en los siguientes días. El club se reuniría las tardes del domingo en un salón desocupado cerca de la Torre de Astronomía.

Mientras tanto, las clases de vuelo habían sido anunciadas, y el feliz, feliz martes llego al fin. Hufflepuff y Gryffindor aprenderían juntos.

La Casa Hufflepuff estaba alborotada. En el Sett, los estudiantes mayores les desearon a los de primer año buena suerte. Cedric le dijo a Justin, Harry y Sally que le iría bien.

"Madame Hooch sabe lo que está haciendo," les aseguro. "Escúchenla, y no pierdan la cabeza. Ustedes tres," le dijo a Ernie, Hannah y Susan. "Estén atentos a sus compañeros." Entonces se dirigió a los otros tres niños de primero, y le dijo a Justin que estuviera con Ernie, a Sally con Hannah, y a Harry con Susan. "De esa manera tendrán a alguien a su lado que ya ha volado. Y tú, Harry," le sonrió. "Escuché que tu padre fue un gran jugador de quidditch en su día. Aquí en la escuela hay un trofeo con su nombre. ¡Me pregunto si tendrás algo de su talento!"

Harry sonrió, feliz de oír un halago a su padre, esperando haber heredado algo más que joyas y un baúl.

Los seis tejones se apresuraron a las puertas de entrada de catillo, dirigiéndose al sector de pasto liso frente al bosque prohibido. Los Gryffindor ya estaba allí, habían trece escobas en el piso ordenadas en una fila. Harry le sonrió a Neville y le hizo una seña con la mano. Neville también le hizo una seña, luciendo enfermo. Zach Smith y Ron Weasley estaban bromeando sobre las escobas. Acercándose, Harry noto que las escobas no estaban a los estándares de la mansión Malfoy. Eran viejas y palitos sobresalían en extraños ángulos.

Su maestra, Madame Hooch, arribo. Ella tenía corto cabello gris, y ojos amarillos como un halcón. Harry decidió que le gustaban sus ojos.

"Bueno, ¿que están esperando?" ladro. "Cada uno parece al lado de una escoba. Vamos, apresúrense."

Hubo una breve disputa, mientras Zach y Ron se apoderaban de las mejores escobas. Los demás se repartieron lo que quedaba.

Neville se paro al lado de Harry, y le dijo en voz baja, "Nunca me he subido a una escoba. La abuela no me dejaba estar cerca de una."

"Mucha gente aquí nunca ha estado en una. Yo solo he volado dos veces, y no tengo una escoba propia. oye-Susan," le dijo a la chica. "¿Podrías cuidar a Neville en vez de a mi? yo por lo menos he volado, y él no lo ha hecho nunca."

Susan se ubico entre los dos chicos, luciendo muy seria. "Los cuidare a ambos. Neville, lo más importante es mantenerse calmado. Tu estas a cargo de-" ella punto imperativamente "-esa escoba. ¿Ella no está a cargo de ti!"

Al frente de la fila, Madame Hooch dijo, "Pongan su mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan ¡Arriba!'"

No fue de extrañar que la escoba de, Harry saltara de inmediato a su mano. Como la mitad de las escobas se mantuvieron en el suelo. La de Justin se encabrito tentativamente, y luego se quedo quieta. La de Sally se levanto muy, muy lentamente, haciendo que los demás estudiantes sonrieran. La escoba de Neville no se movió para nada. Después de unos intentos mas, y algunos agarres directos, cada estudiante tenía una escoba, más o menos, cuando Madame Hooch les mostro como sentarse en ellas sin deslizarse por el extremo. Ella marcho por la fila, corrigiendo sus agarres. Hubo algunas quejas de voladores expertos, pero ella insistió que lo harían a su manera o no volarían.

"Ahora, cuando suene el silbato," dijo, "den una patada al piso con fuerza. Mantengan sus escobas firmes, elévense un par de pies, y luego bajen apoyándose hacia adelante ligeramente. Cuando suene el silbato-tres-dos-"

Neville estaba tan nervioso que casi salio volando antes que sonara el silbato. La advertencia de Susan lo detuvo. Desafortunadamente, lo detuvo con tanta eficiencia que se quedo helado, mientras el resto de la clase se elevo en el aire: algunos sin problemas, como Harry, y algunos con pequeñas sacudidas y tirones, como Justin. Sally voló alto en un gracioso arco, dando un grito.

"¡Baja aquí chica!" grito Madame Hooch. Sally, alarmada, se apoyo hacia adelante, y la escoba marcho hacia el piso, Hannah, por suerte, salió tras ella, y atrapo la escoba, deteniendo la caída de Sally.

"Apóyate hacia adelante solo un poco," grito Hannah. "¡Así como yo!"

Sally no tuvo problemas en copiar la postura de Hannah exactamente, y las dos chicas tocaron el piso juntas. Hannah le dio a Sally una palmadita reconfortante en el hombro.

Madame Hooch grito, "La escobas responden al menor movimiento. ¡Pequeños movimientos, clase! ¡Pequeños movimientos!"

Harry vio que Ernie y Justin estaban subiendo y bajando exitosamente juntos. Justin le estaba diciendo a Ernie como le recordaba el Lamborghini de su padre.

"No sé mucho sobre escobas Italianas," respondió Ernie, muy interesado. Se alejaron, mientras Justin le explicaba sobre autos deportivos muggle y los divertidos que eran.

Entre ellos, Susan y Harry ayudaron a Neville a subir lentamente. Susan le dio a Neville una brillante sonrisa.

"¿Ves?" dijo ella. "¡Es fácil!"

Ella se apoyo hacia adelante ligeramente, y Neville ansiosamente la siguió. Harry se les unió, con facilidad, y Madame Hooch lo vio y le asintió con satisfacción.

"Muy bien," dijo ella. "Ustedes se están ganando un regalo."

A continuación, ella quiso que volaran en círculos a no más de diez pies del piso, primero hacía la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda. Era algo como la lección en la mansión Malfoy, aunque sin tanta emoción y creatividad. Entre Susan y Hannah, Harry voló decorosamente, preocupado de su agarre y velocidad. Los Gryffindor estaban probando los límites de la paciencia de Madame Hooch, quejándose de que ya sabían todo esto, ¿Y que porque tenían que hacerlo tan lento por culpa de los bebés?

"Dejen de quejarse y vengan hacia acá," grito Madame Hooch "Enderécense. ¡Tú! Finnegan, ¿no es así? ¡No estas montando un burro!"

Eso hizo reír a todos-a Seamus más fuerte que ninguno. Volar nunca seria aburrido, aunque Harry estaba de acuerdo con los Gryffindor de que los voladores con más experiencia deberían ser enseñados en un grupo aparte.

Se estaba felicitando a si mismo por lo bien que lo hacía, cuando su escoba comenzó a sacudirse.

"¿Qué pasa?" se pregunto, sosteniéndose con fuerza.

"¡No juegues al tonto, Potter!" gruño Madame Hooch.

"¡Yo no estoy haciendo esto!" reclamo Harry. "¡Hay algo malo con la escoba!"

Madame Hooch voló hacia él, murmurando, "Basura antigua. Si los gobernadores no entregan escobas nuevas el próximo año, ¡mejor no enseñamos a volar!"

"¿Quirinius?" Minerva vio a Quirrell mirando por la ventana la lección de vuelo de los niños de primer año. Ella sonrió para sí cuando vio a Harry, volando junto con sus compañeros. Mirando nuevamente a Quirrell, ella frunció el ceño. Los labios del hombre se movían, pero no se escuchaba nada. _¿Que esta haciendo?_

"¡Quirinius!" llamo ella, "¿No tienes clase de tercer año?"

¿Acaso estaba lanzando un hechizo? Los labios dejaron de moverse, y se giro con clara molestia. Quirrell no tenía ms opción que girarse y hablar con ella, su expresión ahora la de usual nerviosa aprehensión.

"S-s-si, M-M-Minerv-va. H-hermoso d-d-día, ¿no es así?"

"Diría que si," respondió cortante. "No te atrases. ¡Le envía el mensaje equivocado a los alumnos!"

Ella se alejo, teniendo que asistir a su propia clase.

La escoba se calmo repentinamente. Harry le hizo una mueca de disculpa a Madame Hooch.

"Ahora parece estar bien."

"No es tu culpa, Potter. El arco es una desgracia. Es un milagro que puedas maniobrarla. Aunque lo hiciste genial pese a la escoba." Ella se alejo frunciéndole el ceño a Dean Thomas.

Luego, practicaron ascensos y descensos, marcando su altitud con la muralla del castillo. El ángulo de Lavender Brown estaba muy inclinado, y la chica se deslizo hacia atrás, aterrizando de trasero con un chillido. Zach y Ron se largaron a reír, olvidándose de poner atención a lo que estaban haciendo. Sus escobas chocaron, y ambos salieron dando vueltas en direcciones opuestas. Hubo más risas. Las orejas de Ron estaban rojas por la vergüenza, y le frunció el ceño a Harry, no gustándole que se rieran de él.

Harry estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando a Neville para prestarle mucha atención a Zach. Su escoba comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, moviéndose de lado a lado como una serpiente enojada.

"¡Harry!" grito Ernie, "¡Afírmate con fuerza!"

Salió de la fila, seguido por Justin. Para cuando alcanzaron a Harry, la vibración había parado.

"Estoy bien," les aseguro Harry. "Madame Hooch dijo que esta escoba es basura. Aunque igual es divertido."

"No estás apurado en ir a clases, Quirrell, ¿no es así?" gruño Snape, saliendo repentinamente de entre las sombras. "Y el año anterior estabas tan ansioso por la posición de maestro de defensa. Tus ganas parecieron enfriarse."

Incluso con la adición del turbante, Snape era más alto que Quirrell, y ocupaba su altura para intimidarlo.

"Si no te vas a molestar en enseñar, hay personas con más experiencia, y quizás más calificadas para reemplazarte."

"L-lo-siento, S-S-Severus. Solo miraba a los niños."

"¡Míralos en el salón de defensa!"

Snape se dio la vuelta con rapidez, y se marcho hacia las mazmorras.

Harry se rio de la preocupación de sus amigos. Ahora que estaban dando giros y vueltas, era mucho más divertido. Todos parecían más tranquilos ahora, y aumentaban su velocidad en los giros y en la figura ocho. Neville aun se veía ansioso, pero lo estaba haciendo bien. Sally lo había tomado rápidamente, y parecía estar disfrutando. Justin, también estaba pasando un buen rato, molestando a Madame Hooch con preguntas que parecían más relacionadas con la equitación. Quería saber que tenía que hacer uno con los pies. ¿Si tenía que presionar con los tacones? ¿Qué tipo de botas uno debía usar? ¿Si habían ropas especiales para volar?

"No importa-piel de dragón-si-" fueron las rápidas respuestas de una distraída Madame Hooch, que estaba demasiado ocupado observando a todos para escuchar.

Harry pensó que las preguntas de Justin eran buenas, y quizás en una de las sesiones del club podrían aprender todo sobre volar. Madame Hooch quizás aceptaría ser una oradora invitada, si la Profesora Burbage le preguntaba. Volar y quidditch eran cosas muy importantes en el mundo mágico.

De repente, la escoba se dio la vuelta, casi botándolo al piso. Apretó los dientes y se aferro con fuerza. Ron Weasley justo iba pasando en la otra dirección, y de repente hubo un grito de alarma. Mirando hacia atrás, vio que la escoba del pelirrojo estaba moviéndose violentamente. Una vuelta, y el niño fue arrogado de la escoba, aferrado solo de sus manos, mientras la escoba marchaba a toda prisa al suelo. Ron grito, abriendo sus ojos azules.

"¡Arghhh! ¡Ayuda!"

Harry se movió de inmediato. Forzando su escoba a la velocidad máxima, salió disparado tras Ron, con la mano extendida. Con un movimiento enderezo la escoba y Madame Hooch justo apareció al otro lado. Ella agarro también el palo de la escoba, mientras Harry lo aferraba con más fuerza. Juntos, descendieron la caída. Ron se dejo caer a tres pies del piso, respirando pesadamente. Madame Hooch se deslizo de su escoba, saltando ligeramente al piso.

"¿Estás bien? Déjame ver tus manos." Ella luego le dijo a Harry, "¡Buena atrapada, Potter!"

Zach Smith voló hacia Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada. "¡Crees que eres muy inteligente, Potter! Tu probablemente botaste a Ron de su escoba, y ahora actúas como una especie de _héroe_, salvándolo!"

Harry lo miro enojado. "¡Yo no lo bote de la escoba, Smith!"

Justin voló hacia ellos y dijo. "Claro que no lo hiciste, Harry. Yo vi todo. Weasley perdió el control y se habría estrechado si tú no lo atrapas. Lo justo es justo," le dijo a Smith. "Yo no te vi ayudando a tu amigo."

Zach bufo, y se alejo volando. Harry rodo sus ojos y miro a Justin, que soltó una carcajada.

"Ese es bastante desagradable."

"¡Esta bien!" grito Madame Hooch, "¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Bajen todos! Estén aquí a la misma hora el jueves. Y si no quieren arruinar sus manos," dijo, mirando molesta a Parvati Patil, "¡usaran guantes!"

Ron aun estaba sentado en el piso, recuperando el aliento. Harry iba pasando cerca de él con Justin, cuando el pelirrojo lo llamo, "Potter!"

Harry se dio la vuelta, preparándose para más acusaciones.

"Gracias," murmuro Ron.

Harry le sonrió.

Quirrell siguió a Dumbledore hacia la oficina del Director, echando chispas. El viejo tonto quería que Quirrell le diera ideas para el Nuevo Club de Exploradores del Mundo Magico, y había estado decepcionado por no haberlas recibido antes. Claramente hacer nada en una área publica era una invitación para retos de McGonagall, amenazas no tan disimuladas de un envidioso y resentido, Snape-y té con el Director. En el futuro, al observar a Harry Potter debería hacerlo con más discreción.

Mientras los demás se alejaban de la clase de vuelo, Madame Hooch le dijo a Harry que se quedar un momento. "No lo hiciste mal, Potter," dijo aprobadora. "Pareces ser natural en una escoba."

"¡Gracias, Madame Hooch!"

Harry se sintió muy bien por sus cálidas palabras. Volar de verdad era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Draco tenía toda la razón.

Y hablando de Draco-allí venia, en camino a su clase de vuelo Slytherin/Ravenclaw. Venía con Vincent y Gregory, contándoles la historia de como había escapado de un helicóptero muggle.

Más allá, tras los Ravenclaw, estaba Hermione Granger. Su pequeña cara enmarcada por su cabello se veía asustada y nerviosa. Harry se sentía mal por ella. No parecía que los Ravenclaw fueran tan unidos como los Hufflepuff. Se acerco a hablar con Draco.

"¡Harry!" llamo el rubio. "¿Como estuvo?"

"Muy divertido. Aunque las escobas son basura. Ten cuidado con ellas." Bajó su voz. "Salió tan bien porque los que tenían mas experiencia cuidaron a los que no la tenían como tu padre y tu lo hicieron en la Mansión Malfoy. Eso hizo la diferencia hoy, sabes."

Draco sonrió con satisfacción.

"-Así que yo," Harry continuo, "De verdad apreciaría si cuidaras a Hermione. Ella va a estar en nuestro club. Esta es una oportunidad de mostrar liderazgo," le dijo virtuosamente. "Yo lo habría hecho si ella hubiera estado en nuestro grupo, pero después de todo tu eres el más experimentado, y reconozco que de todas maneras tu harías un mejor trabajo."

Draco hizo una ligera mueca, dividido entre el halago y aceptar el cuidado y tutelaje de una nacida _muggle._

Harry lo miro, con brillantes ojos verdes. "Draco," dijo seriamente. "CON GRAN PODER VIENE GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD."

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire. Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrar lo impresionado que estaba con la elocuencia de Harry. El mundo pareció darse la vuelta en su eje...

"Oh, está bien," se rindió Draco. "¡Pero mejor que ella no me hable hasta morir!"

Malhumorado, les murmuro una despedida a sus guardaespaldas, y se dirigió a hablar con Hermione. Harry observo, y vio a la chica animarse y comenzar a hablar mientras marchaba con Draco hacia donde estaban las escobas. Harry sonrió, notando que Draco estaba tratando de caminar más rápido para escapar al torrente de preguntas.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Estaba Dudley Dursley, y estaba Piers Polkiss. Ahora añadido a la gallería de villanos estaba Zach Smith. Harry no había creído que le podía desagradar un chico tanto como le desagradaba su primo. Smith parecía ofendido por la mera presencia de Harry Potter y no podía dejarlo en paz.

La hostilidad del chico hacía él hacia Encantamientos, Astronomía y Defensa más difícil de lo que ya eran. En Defensa, especialmente, Smith comenzaba a reír cada vez que llamaban a Harry. Era terriblemente molesto, y los Hufflepuff habían comenzado a ignorar completamente a la mayoría de los Gryffindor. Se sentaban todos juntos, con Neville como su único punto de contacto. Posiblemente sin Smith, la situación no habría sido tan mala, porque de vez en cuando Harry podía oír a Finnegan diciéndole a Smith que "cerrara el pico," y a Thomas murmurar que estaba de acuerdo. Una vez había oído decir a Weasley, "-¡pero si es agradable!" cuando llegaba al salón de Encantamientos. Todos los chicos Gryffindor dejaron de hablar y las niñas rieron tontamente, lo que le aseguro a Harry que estaban hablando de él. Neville estuvo en silencio en clases, y Harry una vez más deseo que el chico hubiera sido un Hufflepuff. La Casa Hufflepuff era genial.

"¿Porque le desagrado tanto a Smith?" Harry le pregunto a Neville en un susurro, cuando dejaban el salón de Defensa.

Neville agacho su cabeza, mirando con recelo hacia adelante a Zach Smith, y susurro, "Los Smith son una familia muy orgullosa. El Sr. Smith-el padre de Zach- se reunió una vez con mi abuela. El fue-mi abuela misma dijo-'arrogante.' Me miro como si fuera un bicho. Ellos claman que son descendientes de Helga Hufflepuff, sabes. Por lo que he oído, Zach pensó que iba a ser el chico de primero más importante del año, y sufrió un rudo shock cuando vio como la gente te miraba-y también a Draco, aunque menos. Y luego aparece Hermione Granger que es una chica tan inteligente. Creo que él no pensó que habría esta clase de competición en la escuela. Lo hizo ponerse realmente insoportable. Seguía hablando de ti todo el tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero los Gryffs mayores se cansaron de él. Así que ahora solo lo hace en el dormitorio." Y en voz más baja, añadió, "De verdad estoy bastante aburrido de eso."

Antes de la cena el sábado, el Profesor Dumbledore anuncio la formación de un nuevo club, abierto para todos los niños de primero: Los Exploradores del Mundo Mágico. Se reunirían en el salón desocupado frente al salón de Estudios Muggle. Las reuniones serian a las tres de la tarde los domingos, seguidos de un té especial.

Les había tomado un poco de tiempo convencer al Director para hacer el club una realidad. Dumbledore había estado bastante preocupado de que los impresionables niños de primero fueran adoctrinados en los prejuicios más extremistas de los sangrepura. Esa preocupación fue muy bien-aunque inocentemente-contrarrestada por Charity Burbage, que estaba sorprendida y un poco dolida de que el Director pudiera imaginar que ella permitiría que algo tan terrible sucediera. Ella estaría allí todo el tiempo, le aseguró, y observaría a los estudiantes cuidadosamente. No habría intimidación ni burlas dirigidas a los estudiantes debido a sus familias. En realidad, de todas maneras, eso era tan tonto. Ella deseaba poder llevar a los niños a Nueva Zelanda para demostrarles como a las demás culturas mágicas le importaba muy poco quien era tu abuela.

Dumbledore encontró que había poco que pudiera decir. Los cuatro Jefes de Casa estaban muy de acuerdo en apoyar el nuevo club. El personal en si totalidad estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Si solicitaban apoyo, los Gobernadores de seguro estarían de lado del club. Al final, Dumbledore había sonreído y acepto, con la condición de que la existencia del club era solo provisional. Verían, este semestre, si era algo bueno o no.

Snape miro a los niños por sus reacciones. Para su alivio, la Casa Slytherin estaba bien preparada para el anuncio. Draco lucia muy superior. Él había presentado el club como algo bueno para sus compañeros: la oportunidad de demostrarles a los nacidos muggle como se hacían las cosas correctamente por la gente mágica. Eso también, les serviría mucho si querían entrar a trabajar al Ministerio como Aurores o en el escuadrón de Obliviadores. Y habría té. Además de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle representarían a la casa. Hubo un considerable, susurrado debate entre los demás niños, y Snape noto un aumento en el trafico de lechuzas durante la semana, mientras los nuevos Slytherin escribían a casa para medir el apoyo de los padres hacia la noción tan radical de socializar con los inferiores a ellos.

La mayoría de los Ravenclaw, se veían bastante desinteresados. Snape sabia de solo dos nacidos muggle allí: la insufrible niña Granger y un chico más bien simple llamado Terence Boot. Los dos no se sentaban juntos o interactuaban, Boot parecía llevarse bastante bien con los demás chicos Ravenclaw. Y por la chica-le parecía a Snape que las demás chicas la trataban con desdén, y algo que ayudaría a Granger posiblemente no les interesaría.

Había disensión en la Casa Gryffindor. Estaba seguro de que Harry había reclutado al niño Longbottom para su pequeño club, pero ese chico Smith estaba ejerciendo presión en sus otros compañeros de habitación para que no asistieran. Cuanto duraría esa situación era debatible. La mención de un "té especial" puso una mirada soñadora en los ojos de Ron Weasley. Thomas y Finnegan estaban hablando en voz my baja, claramente planeando un motín. Si Smith se preciaba de ser el líder que supuestamente creía que era, tenía que aprender que mantener a potenciales seguidores alejados de algo atractivo-sin hacer una contraoferta igual de agradable-no era forma de ganar su lealtad. El Señor Oscuro había sido un maestro-al menos al principio-en darle a sus seguidores lo que creían que querían.

La Casa Hufflepuff claro está, era el corazón del nuevo club, y todos los de primer año estaban emocionados y complacidos. Snape busco el cabello negro rodeado de rubio y pelirrojo. Ojos verdes instintivamente lo miraron. Harry le sonrió, bastante complacido consigo mismo. Y así debía ser.

La única duda que Snape tenía sobre el club era la ubicación, considerando que el Directo había amenazado de muerte a cualquiera que entrara al corredor justo encima.

"¡Va a ser tan divertido!" dijo Hannah revisando la lista con Susan. "Aunque necesitamos mas chicas."

"Si escuchan cosa buenas, quizás las chicas Slytherin vendrán en otra ocasión. Parvati no vendrá porque su hermana no soporta a Hermione Granger, y Lavender no vendrá a menos que Parvati venga."

"Eso es tonto," dijo Sally.

"¡Harry!" dijo Hannah. "¡Dile a Draco que haga que Pansy venga! ¡Necesitamos más chicas!"

"Como yo lo veo," Ernie le dijo a Justin, "no es una perdida muy grande si los Ravenclaw piensan que son muy inteligentes para nuestro club. Todos hemos echo una verdadera contribución a la escuela, y eso es lo que cuenta."

Harry estaba calculando la lista de club. Había seis Hufflepuff. Estaba Hermione. Justin había hablado con Terry Boot en Herbología y había recibido la promesa de asistir. Neville y Draco, Harry había hablado con ellos en persona, y estaban seguros. Draco traería a Crabbe y Goyle-bueno- solo porque podía hacerlo. Además, los chicos podrían tener interesantes cosas que contar sobre la ganadería y la crianza de ovejas a la manera mágica. Harry sabía que no podía desechar algo tan importante.

Eso hacia doce, que era bastante bueno para una primera vez. Justin pensó que Seamus Finnegan y Dean Thomas podrían ir. Ellos nunca le habían dado a Harry problemas en particular, y serian bienvenidos, si elegían ir.

Susan estaba susurrando, "Millicent Bulstrode no vendrá. Su madre es mestiza, saben, y probablemente tendrá miedo de que la gente crea que necesita que le expliquen cosas. Y no se sobre Daphne Greengrass. Ella y Pansy estaban siempre juntas cuando íbamos donde Madame Hornpipe a nuestras clases de baile."

"¿Porque todos creen que bailaremos_?"_ gruño Harry.

La gran habitación de techo alto que había sido reservaba para los Exploradores del Mundo Mágico era parte del Hogwarts original creado por los Fundadores, y había sido muchas cosas en su milenio de existencia. En su primera versión, mucho antes de los días del Expreso de Hogwarts, había sido un dormitorio para los jóvenes aspirantes a magos y brujas que venían de todas las islas británicas con la esperanza de encontrarse aptos para ser educados por uno de los Cuatro. En siglos posteriores había presenciado la enseñanza de Latín, Astrología, Aeromancia, Adivinación, Bordado (¡oh, si, por supuesto!), y Música.

Por más de trescientos años fue el salón de Transfiguración, pero eso había terminado en el siglo diecisiete cuando el espacio fue necesitado para familias que huían de la Cacería de Brujas. El maestro de Transfiguración había encontrado otro salón, más pequeño, y cuando los refugiados volvieron a sus hogares, se fueron del país, o decidieron irse a vivir a Hogsmeade, la ahora vacía habitación se volvió una _salle d'armes_, y las murallas de piedra resonaron con el choque de las espadas.

A comienzos del siglo diecinueve, el piso de piedra fue reemplazado por elaborado parquet, adecuado para bailar. La habitación se volvió un pequeño salón de bailes, como cumplido de un adulante Director al sexto hijo del Rey George III, Octavius, cuya temprana magia accidental causo un alboroto en 1783. Nunca desde que el Decreto Secreto de la Magia fue establecido estuvo en tanto peligro de exposición. Medidas extremas fueron tomadas. Los padres del chico, el Rey George III y la Reina Charlotte, sufrieron profundamente, convencidos por los Obliviadores de que su hijo había muerto. El joven príncipe fue una especie de celebridad durante sus años en Hogwarts y bailes especiales se llevaron a cabo para presentarlo a los hijos de la elite del mundo mágico. El joven Octavius Prince amaba tanto al mundo mágico que nunca soñó con dejarlo, y en cosa de un par de generaciones, la familia perdió todo interés, y luego todo recuerdo de su antepasados reales. El salón de baile, sin embargo, permanecía.

La sala paro para respirar a mitad del siglo, ya que las costumbres victorianas recorrían las paredes del castillo y los estudiantes se volvían mas graves. El polvo se junto en el brillante piso de parquet. Cuando se celebraba el ocasional baile, se realizaba en el Gran Comedor. De tiempo en tiempo la sala de techo elevado servía de escenario para duelos y citas, y en 1943 en un lugar de reuniones para un carismático Slytherin con un número de admiradores de su casa-y de otras casas también.

Esa tarde de domingo de 1991, estaba a lo máximo, el piso fregado y pulido a manos de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Los Hufflepuffs llegaron temprano, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo. Para su deleite, la habitación no había sido distribuida como un salón de clases. En vez de filas de escritorios y sillas, habían cómodos sofás y sillones distribuidos en forma de U frente a una hermosa chimenea. Una gran parte de la habitación estaba vacía, y en la tercera parte había una larga mesa bien equipada donde se serviría el té. Estaba bien iluminada con un gran candelabro de plata y un centro de mesa finamente bordado. Una hermosa media esfera trasparente contenía una gran variedad de flores.

"Esto es muy bonito," dijo Ernie admirando las tres lámparas arañas que colgaban del techo y los espejos en las paredes. "Bastante satisfactorio." Justin se acerco a examinar un gran cuadro de un baile mágico.

Sally los sorprendió con un pequeño baile improvisado: una _ronde de jambe_, un _chassé,_ un _pas de chat_, dos mas _chassés_, y un_ grand jeté._

"¡Eso fue encantador!" Hannah se quedo sin aliento. Las figuras en el cuadro apuntaron y aplaudieron: un ligero sonido de manos y alabanzas en admiración

"Qué lindo piso," comento Sally y todos miraron. Ella comenzó a girar en una serie de rápidos_ fouettés_. Al terminar hizo una delicada reverencia a los bailarines de la pintura. Hubieron nuevos aplausos de aprobación.

"¿Eso es baile muggle?" Susan pregunto emocionada. "¿Tu puedes hacer eso, Harry?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, asombrado de que alguien creyera que era posible, sorprendido de que _alguien_ pudiera hacerlo. Él nunca había visto a nadie bailar, excepto brevemente en la televisión, pero sabía por comentarios en la escuela primaria que los chicos lo despreciaban. Fue bueno que no dijera nada del asunto, ya que Justin venía de un hogar más culto, y pudo explicar mejor.

Justin explico. "Eso es ballet. Se necesita mucho entrenamiento especial. Mi hermana pequeña toma lecciones, pero no es tan buena como Sally. Mi madre ama el ballet. Vamos a ver el _Cascanueces _a Covent Garden todas las Navidades."

Esta declaración necesito más explicaciones, tocando las formas de entretenimiento de los muggle, teatros y música, y como se podía contar una historia solo con música y baile. El respeto de Sally por Justin obviamente creció exponencialmente.

Todo eso era nuevo para Harry. El concierto al que había asistido con Snape era su única experiencia en música en vivo. La interpretación de esa noche de verano había sido grandiosa y espectacular, pero había sido algo muy fuera de su experiencia normal.

Sally le dijo a los demás estudiantes sobre como la Real Escuela de Ballet participaba en _El Cascanueces__,_ y que era el sueño de su vida ser una de ellos. Esta vez, su conversación sobre el baile fue escuchada con más interés.

"Deberías bailar para la Noche de Talento," le dijo Hannah.

Sally negó con la cabeza. "Necesito música, y los artefactos electrónicos muggle no funcionan aquí en Hogwarts."

Ernie pensó en el problema. "Hay cajas de música, claro está. Podrías aprender a encantar una para que toque una melodía para ti." Viendo que Sally se veía un poco intimidada por la idea, le dijo, "O podrías pedirle a algunos de los estudiantes que toca un instrumento que toque para ti. El prefecto de séptimo año, Wintringham, toca el laúd muy bien. Estoy seguro que podría ayudarte. También esta Merton Graves de tercer año. Él toco el cello, y su hermana mayor Ambrosia toca el arpa. Aunque ella está en Ravenclaw."

Así que, había una agradable conversación ya en progreso cuando los otros estudiantes arribaron. Hermione Granger, como era de esperar, fue la primera. Ella llego sola, traía en sus brazos una montaña de libros. Harry se acerco a hablar con ella, con Sally tras él.

"¡Hola, Hermione!" ella le dijo alegre. "¡Estoy feliz de que estés aquí! Estábamos hablando sobre música y baile. ¿Tu tocas algo?"

"¿Tocar?" Hermione había estado preparada para todo tipo de temas, pero no ese en especial. "¿Tocar música?

Sally le dio una mirada de ánimo.

"Uh-bueno-en realidad toco el piano," admitió Hermione. "Pero no sé si-"

Su respuesta tentativa fue ahogada por las voces fuertes de un grupo de chicos. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan y Terry Boot se habían encontrado en el camino y estaban debatiendo las virtudes del futbol versus el quidditch. Neville venia tras ellos, luciendo nervioso. Tenía una bola de vidrio en la mano que tenía un humo rojo adentro. Hubo más saludos, y se estrecharon manos. La mayoría de las chicas se dirigió a admirar las decoraciones de la mesa.

Harry dejo a Sally. Ella obviamente había decidido estar al lado de Hermione durante la duración de la reunión, y estaba conversando emocionada sobre música y la Noche de Talento de Hufflepuff que sería el mes siguiente, preguntándole si Ravenclaw tenía algo similar.

Él se unió a los otros chicos, y escucho el final de una oración.

"-y mi abuela sabe que olvido cosas. Normalmente luce como si estuviera llena de humo blanco, pero se pone así si olvido algo."

"¿Que olvidaste?" pregunto Terry.

"¡No lo sé!" gimió Neville.

Llego la Profesora Burbage. Ella estaba usando una túnica lavanda con borde purpura. Harry pensó que le combinaba muy bien con su cabello rubio. Al parecer tenía más trenzas de lo normal, todas intrincadamente reunidos en un moño en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Estaba usando aretes de oro con amatista. No tenía nada más con ella que un cuaderno y una pluma purpura. Ella dejo eso en una silla que estaba en un costado, y se acerco a hablar con los estudiantes.

"¡Hola, amigos Exploradores!" les dijo. "¡veo que ya han encontrado mucho de que hablar!" ella toco a Harry gentilmente en el brazo. "Simplemente me voy a sentar aquí. Este es tu show, y no querrás a una profesora a cargo de todo. Cuando todos tus amigos lleguen, creo que debes darles la bienvenida, y decidir juntos que quieren aprender. Tengo algunas ideas, y te ayudare si lo deseas, pero es mejor que los estudiantes estén a cargo." Ella le dio una sonrisa de ánimo, y se giro para hablar con Susan.

"Pero-" apenas logro decir Harry sonrojándose.

Justo entonces, el contingente de Slytherin arribo, Draco entro flanqueado por su dos altos compañeros. Harry se acerco a saludarlo y a darle las gracias que Draco estaba claramente esperando.

"Va a ser genial," le dijo a Draco. "La Profesora Burbage ya está aquí, pero mayormente ella quiere que nosotros nos encarguemos de las cosas. Ella quiere que le de la bienvenida a todos, si puedes creerlo. ¿Alguien mas viene?"

Draco frunció el ceño. "¡Esas malditas chicas! Creo que todas querían venir, pero se volvieron completamente locas. Pansy le reclamo a Millie sobre sus abuelos muggle, y luego Millie huyo llorando, y Daphne le dijo a Pansy que era una bestia jactanciosa y que tenía lo modales de un troll. Pansy trato de hechizar a Daphne, y Daphne trato de hechizarla de vuelta, y ambas de alguna manera terminaron con antenas. Debí saber que todo terminaría en lagrimas."

Harry rio. "Susan y Hannah estarán decepcionadas de que no vinieron más chicas. Mas té para nosotros, supongo."

Draco sonrió, "Cierto." El observo a los estudiantes. "Estamos un poco ligeros en el lado Ravenclaw. Mira, Harry," dijo, bajando su voz confidencialmente, "Necesitamos ganar control del grupo desde el principio. Padre dice que hay siempre que estar preparados, o hay caos y a la gente se le ocurren ideas y comienzan a reclamar. Tú da tu discurso, y la primera cosa que debes hacer es asignar representantes. Lo he pensado. Vamos a presentarles una lista preparada." Para asombro de Harry, Draco saco un pergamino de su bolsillo. "Ahora, tú debes ser presidente, ya que fue tu idea. Eso está bien conmigo. Sin embargo, deberías repartir las posiciones entre las casas. Yo prefiero ser vice-presidente. Suena bien, y no habrá mucho que hacer. Necesitaremos una secretaria." Miro a todos los asistentes, entrecerrando sus ojos. "Quizás no sea un opción popular, pero creo que Hermione Granger debería ser la secretaria. No-escúchame primero." Esperando una discusión, presiono con sus razonamientos.

"Ya que este club supuestamente es para educar a los nacidos muggle, debemos tener un representante nacido muggle. Granger es una Ravenclaw y nacida muggle, así que políticamente será una opción muy apropiada. Me atrevería a decir que ella tomara notas bastante completas. A los maestros les agrada Granger, lo he notado. Ellos pensaran que somos generosos. Ella no esta tan mal, sabes. Ella estaba bastante agradecida por mi asistencia en la clase de vuelo." Miro a Harry, esperando una respuesta.

Harry abrió su boca, y simplemente dijo, "A mí me parece bien. Pero yo no me ofreceré como presidente."

"Claro que no," Draco dijo suspirando pacientemente. "_Yo _hare eso. Dame el habla primero."

"Está bien, ¿pero y los Gryffindor?"

"Bueno, debemos darles alguna posición, supongo. El club no tiene fondos, por suerte. Todos saben que los Gryffindor son lastimeros para manejar dinero. Había una posición antigua en el Wizengamot - Sargento de Armas. Antes de que existieran los Aurores, el sargento de armas era responsable de encargarse de los que hacían problemas. Incluso usaban algunos hechizos especiales. Ahora aclaro esta, es solo una sinecura para algún viejo patético. Aunque nosotros podríamos tener un sargento de armas. Suena justo para un Gryffindor. ¿Qué opinas de Longbottom?"

"Creo que deberíamos preguntarle primero." Harry dijo firme. "Podría avergonzarnos diciendo que no enfrente de todos."

"¡Merlín! ¡Tienes razón!" dijo Draco ojos grises grandes. "Muy bien pensado, Harry. Hablemos con él."

Harry susurro, sintiéndose bastante astuto, "Y si Neville dice que no, creo que Seamus sería una buena opción. Los haría a él y a Dean mas leales al club."

Draco asintió, y los dos se dirigieron donde Neville, que había sacado nuevamente su Recordadora, y la observaba con atención.

"¡Longbottom!" dijo Draco poniendo una mano en el hombro de Neville. "¿Podemos conversar contigo?"

Hicieron la oferta, y Neville se quedo mirándolos, claramente asombrados.

"Quieren decir," dijo despacio, "¿Que seré responsable de mantener el orden?"

"No estamos esperando problemas," le aseguro Harry. "Pero es una antigua tradición, y pensamos que sería una buena posición para un Gryffindor."

En vez de rehusar, los ojos de Neville brillaron. "¡Es como ser un Auror!" dijo con reverencia. "¡Seré el _Auror _del club_!"_

"Sargento de Armas," corrigió Draco, "pero si, es la misma cosa. ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Estaría honrado!" dijo emocionado Neville. "¡No puedo esperar contarle a mi abuela! Si alguien viene con planes de hacer problemas, ¡Les mostrare quien es quien!"

"Er-si-muy bien," murmuro Draco alejándose levemente. Él se llevo a Harry con él. "Tendremos que echarle un ojo, Harry. Ebrio de poder en una semana, es lo más probable."

"Mejor voy a hablar con los demás Hufflepuffs," dijo Harry.

Le explico a los miembros de su casa la propuesta de Draco de un miembro por casa para cada posición. Ellos lo comprendieron, aunque Susan estuvo un poco decepcionada de no ser escogida secretaria.

"Hay muchos otros trabajos," le dijo Harry. "Alguien tiene que ser la directora de la alimentación"

Susan de inmediato se alegro. Encargarse de las cosas para comer era más interesante que tomar apuntes.

Harry vio a la Profesora Burbage observándolo expectante, y respiro profundamente.

_¿Qué digo? Hola-buenas tardes-bienvenidos a-_

Pensando con fuerza, se paró de espalda a la chimenea. Draco sonrió aprobadoramente. Parado contra el fuego, Harry lucia bastante autoritario.

"¡Buenas tardes!" dijo Harry en voz fuerte, llamando la atención de todos. "Bienvenidos a los Exploradores del Mundo Mágico. Sé que les gustaría comenzar. ¿Así que pueden buscar todos un asiento?"

La conversación ceso, y los once estudiantes se sentaron. Harry noto que aun estaban aferrados a sus lealtades de casa, excepto por Terry Boot que estaba sentado con los Gryffindor, y Hermione, que estaba sentada entre Sally y Hannah.

Tenía las manos frías. Discretamente las pasó por su túnica, y pensó en algo astuto que decir. Después de una breve pausa, se rindió y hablo francamente.

"Hogwarts es un lugar muy lindo y asombroso, y solo es una parte del mundo mágico. Creo que ahora muchos de nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta que no sabemos todo lo necesario para poder desenvolvernos bien." Vio la cara ansiosa de Hermione y añadió, "Y algunos de nosotros no solo queremos desenvolvernos bien. Queremos realmente comprender el mundo mágico. Algunos de nosotros no habíamos oído del mundo mágico antes de este verano, y algunos de nosotros-" le dio a Neville una sonrisa, "han vivido en él toda su vida. Creo que podemos aprender mucho juntos, y también divertirnos mucho. Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerle a la Profesora Burbage por acceder a ayudarnos." Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la profesora.

Ella saludo a los estudiantes. "No se preocupen por mí. Los ayudare si puedo, pero no quiero arruinar su buen rato. ¡No habrán pruebas ni ensayos!"

Draco aclaro su garganta. Harry lo miro.

"¿Draco-quieres decir algo?"

Draco se levanto con gracia. "Creo que antes de continuar, necesitamos organizarnos. Este club necesita representantes, y para presidente me gustaría-"

Sally dijo con voz alta, "¡Creo que Harry debería ser presidente!"

Hubieron murmullos de aceptación.

Draco le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Eso es exactamente lo que iba a proponer. ¿Entonces todos están de acuerdo en que Harry sea nuestro líder? ¿Alguien que no este de acuerdo?"

Todos se miraron mutuamente, pero nadie dijo nada. Draco continuo, "Creo que también necesitamos un vice-presidente, una secretaria, y un sargento de armas para mantener el orden. Cuatro posiciones para las cuatro casas."

Preparado con suficiente antelación, Greg grito, "¡Draco para vice-presidente!"

"Muchas gracias, Greg," Draco estaba tratando de imitar a su padre en sus modales. Tratando su posición como conclusión inevitable, dijo, "Me gustaría proponer a Hermione Granger de Ravenclaw como secretaria. Estoy seguro que podemos confiar en que ella tome notas bastante completas. Y para sargento de armas, me gustaría proponer a Neville Longbottom de Gryffindor."

Cuando Harry después pensó en como había salido todo, decidió que todo había sido bastante arbitrario, pero en estos momentos nadie estaba con ánimos de reclamar. Y la mayoría de los estudiantes presentes no tenía deseos de tener un cargo. La mayoría de las mentes jóvenes estaban enfocadas en el té que vendría.

Así que la lista de candidatos fue aceptada sin problemas, y la discusión se movió a temas más agradables. Hermione estaba encantada de haber sido nombrada secretaria, y se propuso tomar numerosas notas de todos los tópicos de discusión para averiguar después.

"Esperen," dijo Harry, "Tengo el libro de la Profesora Burbage aquí." Lo sostuvo entre sus manos. _"¡Así que encontraste que la magia es Real!_ Es el título. Me ayudo mucho. Hay un capítulo sobre modales que me ayudo bastante a no quedar como un idiota_-"_

Los nacidos muggle se sorprendieron al aprender que había diferencias significativas entre las maneras mágicas y muggle. Hannah, que era mestiza con un padre muggle, tenía información bastante útil.

"Las cosas son mucho más anticuadas en el mundo mágico. Mi mamá cree que es porque la gente vive mucho más tiempo, así que las cosas cambian más lentamente. Primero, siempre llamen a un mago 'señor' cuando se dirijan a ellos. Sé que eso ya no se hace en el mundo muggle, pero si no usan el 'señor,' van a ofender a muchas personas. Y siempre deben decir 'madame' cuando hablan con brujas _muy_ mayores."

Luego actuaron presentaciones, riendo cuando Seamus le presentó a Sally-Anne Perks a su papá, representado por Dean Thomas.

"¡Oye, papá! Esta es Sally. Sally, mi papá."

Justin también rio, pero protesto. "¡No todos hacemos eso!"

Así que Justin amablemente le presentó a Susan a su madre, Lady Barbara Finch-Fletchley, representada por Hermione Granger.

"¡No es necesario hacer una reverencia, Susan!"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Susan. "Vi a Sally hacerle una reverencia a la pintura."

Esto comenzó una nueva conversación. Luego Draco le presentó a Neville a su madre, representada por Susan Bones. Los nacidos muggle y la mayoría de los mestizos estaban entretenidos por el lenguaje formal y las inclinaciones de cabeza. Hacer reverencias fue discutido: cuando y con cuanta profundidad. Porque "Madame" era preferido sobre "Sra.," y a veces sobre "Srta." Luego apareció el tema sobre los modales en la mesa, y decidieron que pospondrían eso hasta la hora del té.

Todos tenían temas favoritos. Draco, por supuesto, quería hablar sobre famosas familias del mundo mágico. A Ernie le prometieron tiempo para hablar sobre la economía mágica y como los negocios era manejados. Susan fue la encargada de explicar la verdadera historia de cómo funcionaba el Ministerio, Hannah quería explicar cómo cocinar de manera mágica y la vida domestica. Neville les hablaría sobre la jardinería: sus placeres y peligros. También estuvieron de acuerdo en designar fechas para cada tema. Casi todos tenían una sugerencia. Llenarían casi un año de reuniones o quizás mas.

Harry dijo, "Los padres de Vince y Greg trabajan en una granja mágica. Pueden contarnos todos sobre las ovejas y como funciona una granja mágica. Yo visite la granja que es parte de la Mansión Malfoy y fue realmente interesante. Tienen caballos alados."

Esto detuvo el flujo por un tiempo. Sally, Hermione, Justin, y Terry nunca antes habían oído que los caballos alados existieran. Draco se hincho de orgullo, hablando sobre las diferentes razas y las dificultades de aprender a andar en ellos. Prometió traer fotografías en el futuro.

Hermione quería saber más sobre las tutorías y la educación en el hogar. Susan estaba llena de historias sobre lo mucho que se habían divertido donde Madame Hornpipe, aprendiendo sobre las danzas tradicionales.

"¿No podríamos hacer eso hoy?" pregunto Sally. Susan y Hannah se emocionaron bastante ante la idea.

"¡Oh, hagámoslo! ¡Podríamos hacer el Giro de la Cebada!"

El corazón de Harry se congelo de horror. _¡Bailar! "_¡Dijiste que no habían suficientes chicas!"

"No se baila el Giro de la Cebada con pareja, Harry. Es una ronda. Las niñas forman un círculo dentro con los chicos formando un círculo por fuera. ¿Profesora Burbage, sabe los encantamientos para la música?

Charity Burbage sabía cómo producir la antigua tonada, y guio a los estudiantes al área desocupada del salón de baile, dándoles un poco de historia sobre la danza. En realidad son dos danzas, una Danza de la Siembra y una de la Cosecha. Se paso por alto los aspectos más burdos del origen y simbolismo del baile de la siembra, dándoles de igual manera suficiente contexto.

"Cuando magos y brujas vivían entre los muggles, ayudaban a sus comunidades con rituales como estos. Música y baile son buenos para enseñar encantamientos a un grupo que tiene poca magia y nada de varitas. La mayoría de las danzas antiguas han sido olvidadas por los muggles, pero aun son una parte viva de nuestra tradición, especialmente entre aquellos que tiene lazos con la tierra."

Susan se ofreció a liderar el canto, una serie de silabas que no le significaban nada a Harry, pero que supuestamente ayudaban a hacer crecer aun más a la cebada y eventualmente convertirla en esplendida cerveza. Seamus Finnegan es especial pensó que esta era un idea muy noble.

Los estudiantes se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a moverse en una ronda. Harry de inmediato choco con Draco.

"Muévete hacia la izquierda," Draco le dijo con rapidez, "Siempre hacia la izquierda en este baile, Harry."

De inmediato, Harry recordo una página de _Camino a la Oscuridad: "-y el deber de la sacerdotisa en jefe era el apaciguamiento de los Grandes Poderes de la Tierra. En sus bailes rituales, se movían, como siempre uno debe moverse en un rito involucrando fuerzas ctónicas, hacia la izquierda."_

Y de inmediato todo tuvo mas sentido para él. Los pasos no eran complicados, aunque se sentía como un torpe horrible. En el círculo de las chicas, Sally estaba captando el baile con rapidez, moviéndose muy bien y con gracia. Las chicas giraban con más rapidez que los chicos, y Susan guiaba los movimientos.

"Ahora nos quedamos quietos. Hermione-da un paso atrás. Ahora nos moveremos alternadamente con los chicos. ¡Síganme!"

_"Na ei rhystan, rhystan, rhystan,_

_Forigh' plagath Cthallamanthos,_

_Dur'nu baglo, Va'su tasno,_

_Cthallamanthos ya leibam!"_

Harry quería preguntar que significaban las palabras, pero no hubo opción de hacerlo. Era casi hipnótico, mirar a las chicas pasar una y otra vez bajo los brazos de los chicos. Por un momento, pensó que pudo captar el aroma de la tierra y brotes verdes. Había una parte que involucraba aplaudir, y otra parte en que debían patear, que puso a los chicos muy animados y risueños.

"¡Oye! ¡Cuidado, Finnegan!" se quejo Terry Boot.

"Cierra la boca y piensa en la cerveza," respondió Finnegan.

Repitieron el baile tres veces antes que todos estuvieran satisfechos de que lo habían hecho de manera apropiada. Estaban todos colorados y listos para el té.

¡Y qué té fue! Susan y Hannah atentamente le habían dado una completa lista a los elfos domésticos, y todo lo que habían solicitado estaba presentado con gran estilo. Harry pensó que sus héroes de Viento en los Sauces habrían aprobado. Sándwiches de pepino, con el pepino cortado hermosamente delgado; sándwiches de camarones y salsa, sándwiches de huevo y berros y sándwiches de crema de jamón con nueces; rollos con puntas de espárragos y pequeños pastelillos de carne; panecillos simples, panecillos de moras y de jengibre porque a Hannah le gustaba el jengibre; crema de leche, crema de limón y mermelada de frambuesa; pastelitos de mermelada, de mazapán y de frutas. Harry probó uno de mermelada y le gusto, pero el sabor era nuevo para él.

"Están llenos con mermelada de baya del lazo, Harry," le explico Neville.

Hermione escuchaba, tratando de tomar notas mientras comía.

Neville les explico sobre una planta llamada Lazo del Diablo que podía atrapar a las personas. Lazo de la Bruja era pariente de esa planta, pero no tan peligrosa, y con un fruto comible. Solo debían utilizar luz para evitar que las ramas los atraparan, y también para alejarlas en el invierno y así tomar las frutas: vainas de múltiples bayas que eran de un azul brillante cuando eran cosechadas, pero se volvían purpura cuando eran cocinadas.

"Es rica," dijo Harry sacudiéndose migajas.

Dean y Seamus se le acercaron, aun llenándose de pastel. "¡Esta fue una idea genial, Harry!" dijo Dean. "¡Gracias por invitarnos! De verdad aprendí mucho hoy."

"Yo también," dijo Seamus, "Ron va a lamentarse habérselo perdido. Esas chicas tontas también." Se tomaron del brazo y dieron unos pasos del Baile de la Cebada, diciendo mal las palabras.

"¿Pero qué significan?" Hermione le pregunto a Hannah. "¿Que lenguaje es ese?"

"No tengo idea."

Hermione fue a preguntarle a la Profesora Burbage sobre aquello, y Draco se acerco para felicitarse mutuamente.

"¡Fue un gran éxito! ¡Las chicas querrán morir cuando sepan que se perdieron la danza! Quizás venga Blaise la próxima semana. No se sentía muy bien ahora. No sé sobre Theo. A su padre no le gusta la idea de que se mezcle aun por propósitos educacionales. De todas formas él es un poco extraño. Supongo que tendremos que saltarnos a los Ravenclaw, pero es su culpa por creerse tan inteligentes. ¡Le escribiré a Padre esta noche y le contare todo! Cuando todos se marchen trabajemos en lo que haremos en la próxima reunión. Aun que creo que debemos aprender sobre las familias mas importantes –enseñarles a los nuevos algo de respeto."

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Creo que los caballo alados te dieron todo el respeto que podrías desear."

Draco brillo. "Si. Les gusto eso, ¿no es así?"

Pasada media hora, la reunión término, los estudiantes se marcharon en pequeños grupos. Harry le prometió a sus compañeros encontrarse con ellos para la cena, aunque nadie imaginaba tener hambre. Draco quería fijar el horario mientras aun estaba fresco en sus mentes, y Hermione se quedo con ellos para escribir cada palabra para la posteridad. Neville se quedo con ellos porque era el sargento de armas, y era su _deber. _El marchaba por la habitación con las manos tras su espalda, una expresión seria en su rostro.

La Profesora Burbage también se marcho. "Estoy tan complacida de que hayan pasado un buen rato. Fue una maravillosa idea, Harry. A la misma hora el próximo domingo entonces." Ella se marcho en un destello de seda lavanda y aroma a limas.

Hermione dijo, "La Profesora Burbage es muy agradable."

"Le dije que había sido tu idea, Hermione," dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco culpable.

"No importa de quien fue la idea," Draco declaro. "Una buena idea es una buena idea. Bien hecho, Granger. Así que-la próxima semana- "

Hablaron como media hora, y se decidieron en las granjas mágicas, ya que Draco les explico que había muchos bailes relacionados con el tema, y bailar "siempre atrae a las chicas." Hermione, sorprendentemente, estuvo de acuerdo, y dijo que todo era muy interesante. Draco también sintió que el Baile del Pastor sería muy apropiado, y él estaría feliz de hablar de la importancia de la Mansión Malfoy en la producción de lanas para las túnicas.

"-Vince y Greg pueden agregar sobre el cuidado de las bestias."

"Quizas podrían traer a una oveja-un pequeño cordero, quiero decir," sugirió con ganas Hermione.

"Granger," Draco dijo con desprecio fulminante. "No es temporada de corderos-al menos no en el mundo mágico. Quizás donde los muggle las cosas son diferentes."

"-y eso es exactamente lo que deberíamos aprender," interrumpió Harry, tratando de calmar las cosas. "la gente no sabe, lo que no sabe. Aunque seria genial poder tener una verdadera oveja."

"Las ovejas apestan," Draco dijo despectivamente. "Sin embargo, estoy segura que podrían enviar una de casa, muy bien lavada."

"Eso es muy útil de tu parte," dijo Hermione.

Draco asintió, lleno de _nobleza obliga._ Harry estaba tentando a golpearlo.

Neville volvió hacia ellos, luciendo bastante alegre. "Creo que sería bueno siempre tener algo de comer que los muggles no tienen," sugirió. "Como los pastelitos de mermelada de baya del lazo."

"Es una muy buena idea, Longbottom," dijo Draco.

"Si," dijo Harry, "Creo que ese es el tipo de cosas que le gusta aprender a la gente. Aunque sobre este asunto del baile-"

Decidieron ir al Gran Comedor, aun conversando. La mente de Harry estaba medio en su tarea de Astronomía. Se detuvo en la puerta, siguiendo a los otros.

_¡Splat!_

Algo pesado y húmedo le dio en la cara, y un aroma horrible lleno el aire.

"¡TE ATRAPE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"¡Es Peeves!" grito Draco. Tratando de volver a entrar a la sala del club.

_¡Crash!_

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe tras ellos, atrapándolo bajo una lluvia de bombas apestosas. Hermione grito, y luego hizo arcadas con disgusto y miedo cuando una le cayó sobre los ojos.

"¡MOCOSOS! ¡MOCOSO POTTY Y SUS MOCOSOS AMIGOS! ¡LOS TENGO!" el poltergeist reía como loco, flotando sobre ellos, arrogándoles todo tipo de cosas desagradables.

"¡Te atrapare, Peeves!" grito Neville, "Tu nunca -¡aaargh!"

"¡Por aquí!" dijo Harry, "¡Las escaleras!" deseo furioso que alguien detuviera a la desagradable criatura.

_El Profesor Snape sabría que hacer._

Le tomo la mano a Hermione, que lloraba tratando de limpiarse los ojos. Medio arrastrándola, corrió hacia la escalera más cercana. "¡Vamos, Draco!"

Neville estaba al otro lado de Hermione, tratando de ayudar a la cegada niña.

Draco estaba indignado. "Te acusare al Barón -"

"¡Apúrate, Draco!" grito Harry. "¡Por aquí!"

El poltergeist se largo a reír de nuevo, y sonaba extraño, como si tuviera un eco. Harry de inmediato reconoció el sonido como el tipo de risa que tenían Dudley y Piers por años de cacerías de Harry. Alguien había mandado a Peeves hacia ellos. Peeves voló nuevamente hacia ellos, y jalo a Draco de su túnica, haciendo caer al chico al piso resbaloso.

"¡Ayy! ¡Harry! ¡Ayuda!"

Furioso, Harry se dio la vuelta hacia sus atormentadores y grito el primer hechizo que se le ocurrio.

"¡_Incendio!"_

Una rugiente llamarada surgió por el pasillo, atrapando a un sorprendido Peeves. Hubo gritos alarmados de chicos, y Harry vio a Zach Smith y Ron Weasley salir corriendo, sus rostros contorsionados por el asombro.

Draco levanto la mirada, temblando, cuando las llamas murieron. Los retratos reclamaron en sus quemados marcos. Más allá del pasillo, una armadura cayo con gran estrepito. Alejados quejidos de Pevees hacían eco por el pasillo.

"¡Harry!" dijo Neville en el sobrecogedor silencio. "¡Eso fue asombroso!"

"¿Por aquí querida?" se escucho la voz de un viejo a la distancia. "¿Estudiantes ensuciando mis limpias murallas?"

"¡Oh, Harry!" gimió Hermione, pudiendo ver al fin, mirando alrededor en horror, "¡Estamos condenados!"

La voz se acercaba. Harry siseo, "¡Corran!"

Levanto a Draco y le hizo gestos maniáticos a Neville, que tomo a Hermione de la mano. Los cuatro corrieron y subieron las escaleras a toda prisa. Había una gran puerta en frente de ellos. Harry marcho hacia adelante y la abrió, apresurando a sus amigos adentro. Cerraron la puerta y se quedaron allí parados, jadeando.

"Estamos seguros por ahora," dijo Harry. "Esperemos un poco y luego nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor."

"Eso está bien," dijo Hermione. "¡Espero que encontremos el camino!"

"Me voy a desquitar de Smith," juro Neville. "¡Imaginen! ¡Enviar a Peeves en contra de una niña! ¡Es de muy mala educación!"

"Absolutamente terrible," dijo Draco de acuerdo, haciendo una mueca al sacar mugre de su túnica. "Harry, casi me tostaste, sabes. Esta túnica nunca-" se detuvo, con la boca abierta. Harry se quedo mirándolo, preguntándose porque se habían abierto los ojos de Draco tan, pero tan, grandes-

Hermione jadeo, "¡El pasillo del tercer piso! Se supone que no debemos estar aquí-"

Draco agarro a Neville del brazo. De repente todos se encontraron miraron a la cara de un perro, un gigantesco perro con tres cabezas. Tres pares de ojos, tres narices húmedas olfateando el aroma de los intrusos, tres bocas babosas con grandes y filosos dientes.

Tres gargantas que gruñían amenazadoramente.

Estaban demasiados aterrorizados para gritar. Con rapidez, Harry agarro la manija de la puerta, y todos salieron a tropezones de la habitación. Harry cerró la puerta de golpe, y corrieron hacia el pasillo.

"Debemos bajar," murmuro Harry sin pensar con claridad. Encontraron otra escalera y bajaron corriendo. Y bajaron. Y bajaron. No pararon de correr hasta que estuvieron en territorio conocido, no lejos del Gran Comedor.

Hermione se aferro el costado, jadeando.

Draco farfullo indignado, "¿Que creen que están haciendo, teniendo algo así en la escuela?"

Hubo silencio, mientras ponderaban el asunto.

Harry pensó con rapidez. Él sabía sobre evitar problemas. "No podemos ser vistos así. Vamos al baño y limpiémonos antes de ir a cenar."

Hermione estaba de un genio terrible. "¡Ustedes no usan sus ojos, ninguno de ustedes! ¿No vieron en que estaba parado?"

Draco respiro profundamente y asintió, "Una trampilla. Esta cuidando algo."

"¿Qué cosa en Hogwarts necesita que _eso_ lo cuide?" se pregunto Neville.

"No lo sé," murmuro Harry. "Pero deberíamos averiguarlo. No es seguro."

"¡Chicos!" Hermione los fulmino con la mirada. "¡Estarían locos de volver allí! Pudimos morir-o peor, se expulsados. ¡Ahora, si no les molesta, iré a lavarme el cabello!" su voz se quebró, y se alejo con rapidez.

Draco asintió de nuevo, "¡Buena idea, Granger!" grito tras ella.

Escucharon una furiosa exclamación, y la puerta del baño de chicas se cerro de golpe.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

"¿Tres cabeza?" Justin dijo burlón. "¿No estas haciendo una broma, Harry?"

Harry de inmediato les conto su aventura a sus compañeros Hufflepuff en la sala común después de cenar, sintiendo que si habían monstruos en Hogwarts, era algo que sus amigos debían saber por su propia protección.

"¡Lo juro, era gigante! ¡Draco, Neville y Hermione también lo vieron!"

"Un Cerbero," Ernie frunció el ceño. "Eso debe ser."

"¿Quien tendría un Cerbero en una escuela?" se pregunto Susan.

"Eso es lo mismo que dijo Draco", Harry resoplo, "pero él estaba más emocionado en esos momentos."

"Bueno, el Profesor Dumbledore debe haberlo arreglado," les dijo Hannah. "Él debe saber lo que esta haciendo."

"Eso espero," dijo Sally, "¿pero que puede ser tan importante para arriesgarse a que los estudiantes terminen lastimados?"

"Hermione dijo que estaba atado sobre una trampilla," les dijo Harry. "Supongo que debe estar cuidando algo."

"¿Pero qué?" pregunto Justin.

Por el momento, nadie tenía ideas. Harry se pregunto si debía consultarlo con el Profesor Snape. El Profesor sin duda sabría, pero preguntarle sobre un perro de tres cabeza equivaldría a una confesión de que Harry había estado donde específicamente le habían prohibido ir. El Profesor confiaba que Harry no fuera un alborotador. Harry decidió que el Profesor se preocuparía innecesariamente si oía sobre el viaje accidental al tercer piso. Mejor era quedarse en silencio, y proteger la paz mental de su guardián. No lastimaría a Harry investigar un poco por las suyas.

La mañana del lunes estaban de vueltas en clases, pero las copuchas y los murmullos estaban a la orden del día. Zach Smith y Ron Weasley habían sido aprendidos huyendo del pasillo del segundo piso y habían perdido veinte puntos de Gryffindor cada uno por su destructividad impactante. El intento de echarle la culpa de todo a Harry Potter solo les había costado más puntos.

Más doloroso para Ron que la perdida de puntos para su casa fueron los comentarios ácidos de Fred y George.

"No fue una de las bromas más inteligentes querido hermano," dijo Fred.

"Sin ingenio, sin estilo, sin _je-ne-sais-quoi_," dijo George. "Además, Potter salvo tu trasero-"

"-durante tu primera lección de vuelo."

"Y lo peor de todo, fue que te-"

"-atraparon."

"Eso te costara-hmm-"

"-cincuenta puntos gemelos menos de Ronald Weasley-"

"-en total."

Percy, también, meneo su cabeza en decepción. "¿Que estabas pensando, Ron? Los Exploradores del Mundo Mágico es una excelente idea-excelente. Y en vez de asistir y compartir tu conocimiento de nuestro mundo, te comportas como un grosero y atacas a estudiantes inocentes."

"¡Potter casi me tostó vivo!" dijo con fuerza Ron. "Solo arrogamos unas cuantas bombas olorosas. ¡No era necesario que nos arrogara grandes bolas de fuego! ¡Él fue quién quemo el pasillo!"

Percy solo negó con la cabeza, y los gemelos simplemente lo miraron especulativamente.

El comentario de Ron fue escuchado por algunos estudiantes mayores de diferentes casas, y al final del día el rumor era _"¡Harry Potter puede controlar el Fiendfyre!"_

Sin embargo el sujeto de todos estos temas no sabía nada de nada. Harry aun estaba pensando en lo agradable que había resultado la reunión del club y de los sorprendentes eventos después.

Los Hufflepuff de primer año estuvieron de acuerdo en que la existencia del Cerbero debería mantenerse confidencial, junto a los cuatro que se habían encontrado con él. Era un verdadero misterio, y andar hablando sobre eso simplemente les impediría resolverlo. Además, el Profesor Dumbledore obviamente tenía planeado que fuera un secreto.

Draco era el más inclinado a hablar, ansioso de mandarle una lechuza a su padre quejándose sobre la chocan ate falta de seguridad en Hogwarts. Después de una apelación de los demás, su carta solo había mencionado el éxito de la reunión del club, la humilde gratitud de sus inferiores, y la facilidad con que las pociones habían sido aceptadas. La excelente idea del té y el baile también fueron alabados. Tontos bromistas e intentos de molestarlos habían sido suprimidos. Pese a todo, había mandado una carta bastante alegre a la Mansión Malfoy.

El excelente té fue elogiado por todos los afortunados en asistir a los no tan afortunados. Eso y el baile resultaron en una gran cantidad de interés en lo que hasta entonces había sido solo una aventura un tanto cuestionable.

Contrario a las predicciones de Draco, Pansy y Daphne no se murieron cuando se enteraron del baile. Sin embargo, estaban determinadas a no perdérselo nuevamente.

Terry Boot estaba hablando con poca normal animación a los otros chicos Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner, y ellos estaban escuchando con interés.

Sin embargo las chicas Ravenclaw estaban sentadas a una distancia de Terry, y susurraban entre ellas. Hermione no estaba con ellas. Las cuatro chicas parecían molestas y complacidas al mismo tiempo, y Harry se peguntaba si lamentaban no haber ido a la reunión.

Los Gryffindor eran más fácil de leer, o escuchar, por lo menos, porque sus conversaciones no eran para nada silenciosas. Zach estaba de mal humor, y Ron estaba siendo molestado sin piedad por sus hermanos. Dean y Seamus estaban contándoles a todos lo bien que lo habían pasado en la reunión. Neville estaba siendo felicitado por Percy Weasley debido a su nueva posición. Neville se veía bastante feliz, y le dijo a Percy que en la noche le había mandado una lechuza a su abuela con la noticia.

Lavender y Parvati estaban debatiendo si asistir a la siguiente reunión, sus voces haciendo cada vez mas y más estridentes. Lavender lamentaba no haber podido disfrutar todas las cosas ricas para comer y el baile y socializar con todos lo de primero en lo que a ella le pareció una fiesta genial.

"¡Fue una tontería no ir!" se quejo. "¿Que me importa a mí a quién le cae bien o no a tu hermana? ¡Todos se divirtieron menos nosotras!"

Parvati estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con Lavender por un lado mientras por el otro lado le explicaba que no quería herir los sentimientos de su hermana. Ella vio a otras personas mirándolas y bajaron la voz.

Las lechuza arribaron, y Harry se sorprendió de encontrar que Hedwig le traía una carta. En su emoción, la dejo caer en su plato, manchándola un poco con huevo. La abrio, y leyó los garabatos desordenados:

_Querido Harry,_

Sé que tienes las tardes del miércoles libre_, ¿así que te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo como a las tres? Quiero oír todo sobre tus primeros días en Hogwarts. Envía la respuesta con Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Harry escribió un rápido

_Si por favor._ _Gracias por la invitación._

En la parte trasera de la carta y envió a Hedwig a entregarla.

"Es de Hagrid," les explico a los demás. "Invitándome a tomar el té el miércoles."

Hubo un revuelo de murmullos y risitas que hicieron que Harry levantar la mirada. Hermione Granger estaba llegando al desayuno, y lucia como si hubiera estado llorando. Ella estaba tratando de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse en la mesa Ravenclaw, pero de alguna manera no había espacio. Los estudiantes se movían juntos, sonriendo, y Mandy Brocklehurst movió su cabellera, preguntándole a Hermione, "¿Tus pies no están fríos? En el mundo mágico usamos zapatos."

_"Zapatoooooooos,"_ Morag dijo arrastrando las palabras con dulzura. "Quizás los muggles aun no los inventan."

Hermione las miraba, al borde de las lagrimas, "Nunca les hice nada."

"Existes," Mandy sonrió de medio lado. Las otras chicas de primero rieron.

Harry estaba enojado, y miro a la Mesa de Profesores para ver si alguno de ellos había notado lo que sucedía. No. Estaban hablando entre ellos, o leyendo el periódico. Él quería ir donde Hermione, pero estaba en el lado contrario de la mesa.

Susan Bones, sin embargo, no lo estaba. Ella dio una fuerte palmada en la mesa y la gente a su alrededor miro. Ella marcho a la mesa Ravenclaws y tomo a Hermione por el brazo.

"Ven a sentarte con nosotros, Hermione." Ella entrecerró los ojos y le siseo a Mandy, "¡Qué vergüenza!" ella miro a todas las niñas en turno, y repitió con calma, "_Que vergüenza_."

Dándoles la espalda, ella guio a Hermione a la mesa Hufflepuff. Hannah se hizo a un lado, y le dio una palmadita a la banca a su lado. Ernie y Justin no sabían que decir, pero le pasaron las tostadas, en signo de solidaridad.

Sally pregunto enojada, "¿Esta vez te quitaron los zapatos? ¡Se llaman brujas, pero no saben nada!"

Los Hufflepuff se largaron a reír. Hermione suspiro, y luego sonrió débilmente.

"Deberías hablar con el Profesor Flitwick, Hermione," dijo Hannah. "Estoy seguro que él haría que paren."

Hermione se estremeció. "Pero él no estaría conmigo en el dormitorio en la noche. Quizá se pongan peores."

Harry rompió su tostada en pedacitos, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable. ¿Porque le había hablado a Hermione sobre las casas?

"_Nosotros_ haremos que te devuelvan tus zapatos." Él miro furioso a las chicas Ravenclaw, que se calmaron por cinco minutos.

Todos en la mesa Hufflepuff fueron especialmente amables con Hermione, pasándole los huevos y la mermelada. Cedric le pregunto a Hermione si prefería las salchichas o el tocino. Eloise Midgen le pregunto a Hermione si quería jugo de calabaza. Hubo varias miradas enojadas lanzadas hacia los Ravenclaw, y no todas ellas de los de primer año.

El antagonismo Gryffindor/Slytherin era tan fuerte que generalmente opacaba todas las demás rivalidades en Hogwarts. Eso no significaba que otras rivalidades no existieran. De vez en cuando las tensiones Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff llegaban a verdadera hostilidad, y al parecer esta sería una de esas veces.

"De todas formas," Hermione dijo valiente, "Tengo mis tareas y mis libros. Dormí con ellos," confeso ella, y sonrió un poco cuando los Hufflepuff rieron de nuevo.

"Puedo prestarte un par de mis zapatos, Hermione," ofreció Sally.

"No le quedarían buenos," Susan dijo con sensatez. Luego le dijo a Hermione, "Puedo prestarte de los míos. Mi tía me enseño a ajustarlos un poco con magia. Sally tiene piececitos de bebé así que nadie puede usar sus zapatos."

"No tengo pies de bebé," la contradijo Sally.

"Pequeños, adorables, piecitos de muñeca," arrullo Hannah.

"¡Oh, detente!" se quejo Sally arrojándole migas de pan.

"De todas maneras no hay tiempo," Hermione dijo desesperada. "Debemos irnos a Transfiguración. ¡No sería bueno llegar tarde a la clase de la Profesora McGonagall, encima de todo!"

"Entonces después de clases," dijo Susan. "¡Pasaremos la clase y después vendrás con nosotras!"

Entraron a clases, y Hermione se sentó entre Harry y Sally.

Apenas había comenzado la clase, cuando Mandy Brocklehurst levanto su mano y dijo remilgadamente, "¡Profesora, Hermione Granger no está usando zapatos!"

Minerva McGonagall miro a la niña sin parpadear. Odiaba a las chismosas.

"¿Así es, Srta. Brocklehurst?" pregunto. "Jamás lo habría notado si usted no hubiera compartido esa importante pieza de información. Srta. Granger," dijo volviéndose a Hermione, "en el futuro, obedezca el código de vestuario de Hogwarts. Los pisos de piedra son fríos, y no queremos que los estudiantes se enfermen."

"Si Profesora," susurro Hermione. Las risitas ahogadas de las chicas de Ravenclaw causaron que McGonagall las mirara fríamente. Ellas se calmaron, y la clase comenzó.

La lección involucro transfigurar una esfera de mármol en una pelota de goma. Los esfuerzos tenaces de Hermione le ganaron diez puntos y una cálida felicitación de la profesora. Para el final de la clase, ella ya se veía como si misma. Los Hufflepuff se fueron, llevándose a Hermione con ellos.

Todos menos Harry, que se quedo parado frente al escritorio de Minerva, su expresión muy seria.

"¿Si Sr. Potter?" pregunto ella, mirándolo sobre sus anteojos.

"Profesora, necesito hablarle sobre Hermione."

Minerva lo miro con preocupación. "¿Acaso usted sabe por qué la Srta. Granger vino a clases sin zapatos?"

Pensando que estaba siendo acusado, Harry protesto, "¡Yo no fui, Profesora! Los las niñas de Ravenclaw. Ellas le quitan las cosas y son malas con ella. Creo que están celosas. Hermione es muy inteligente y trabaja duro. Sé que le prometí nunca enseñarle esa protección rúnica a nadie, ¿pero podría darme permiso para enseñársela a Hermione para que pueda protegerse?"

"Preferiría que no lo hiciera Sr. Potter," dijo ella, menando ligeramente la cabeza. "espero que mantenga su promesa. Sin embargo, no crea que no quiero ayudarlo. La protección que le enseñe no resulta útil para posesiones personales. ¿Supongo que la uso en su baúl?"

"Bueno-si," admitió.

"Eso está bien. En un baúl funciona, pero usarla en un par de zapatos o en la tarea podría causar otros problemas. Hay un excelente hechizo anti robos que sería muy apropiado para la Srta. Granger. Hablare con su Jefe de Casa, y veré que él se lo enseñe."

"Gracias, Profesor, de verdad es muy importante para mí. " Harry arrastro los pies, se removió, y luego confesó, "Me siento horrible por Hermione. ¡Los problemas que ella tiene en Ravenclaw son mi culpa!"

Minerva era demasiado experimentada como para reírse de él. "¿Porque el comportamiento de sus compañeras puede ser tu culpa, Harry?" le pregunto.

"¡Ella quería estar en Gryffindor y yo la convencí de que no!" Harry dijo de carrera. "Le dije en el tren como uno debía permitir que el sombrero decidiera y que uno debía ir donde lo mandaran. ¡Si ella hubiera ido a Gryffindor como quería, no estaría tan miserable!"

"¡Hechas demasiada carga sobre tu hombros!" Minerva le dio seriamente. "Tú no eres para nada responsable de su sorteo, ni eres responsable de la conducta maliciosa de los demás. No puedes saber si ella hubiera sido sorteada en Gryffindor, ni tampoco puedes saber como habría sido su vida allí. Hablare con el Profesor Flitwick sobre la Srta. Granger, y ella aprenderá ese hechizo. Tu única tarea, como yo lo veo, es ser un buen amigo. Oí que ella fue elegida secretaria de tu club. Ella obviamente _tiene _buenos amigos, aunque en estos momentos no estén en su casa."

Hermione Granger se sentó a las comidas con los Hufflepuff todo ese día. A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, bajo a desayunar con Lisa Turpin y Padma Patil, y se sentó entre ellas. La mesa Ravenclaw estaba más bien apagada a raíz de una reunión de emergencia del personal que resulto en una rápida y decisiva acción.

Flitwick había estado molesto y avergonzado, y sobre todo humillado de que esa desagradable costumbre Ravenclaw aun se manifestara cuando él creía que la había erradicado.

Sabía algo sobre ser el extraño en Hogwarts, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo y solo Albus lo recordaba. Los chicos y chicas que lo habían atormentado y llamado todo tipo de cosas horribles ya habían muerto hace mucho tiempo. Él lo había compensado siendo el mejor de ellos: usando su intelecto como un estoque, probadores que la altura física no era la misma que la mágica, convirtiéndose en un campeón de duelo, volviéndose un profesor de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no fue fácil (y Severus Snape también lo reconocía) para un Jefe de Casa varón estar pendiente de lo que sucedía en los dormitorios de la chicas-sin quedar, mínimo como un pervertido. Sprout y McGonagall confesaban problemas similares con sus estudiantes varones.

"Por lo menos te has enterado a principios del año, Filius," Dumbledore comento con optimismo. "así puedes lidiar con el problema antes que aumente."

"-y antes que la chica Granger termine gravemente herida, o simplemente decida marcharse de Hogwarts," observo Snape.

Flitwick sabía que Snape había sufrido de maltrato en Hogwarts: no solo de Potter y Black, sino que también de miembros de la misma casa que Snape. Snape de seguro comprendía lo que era estar en constante peligro, en un lugar donde debería sentirse a salvo. Quizás si Snape hubiera tenido donde ir le habría dado la espalda al mundo mágico.

"Sería una lástima," declaro Pomona Sprout. "Es una estudiante diligente y muy trabajadora. De verdad no entiendo porque esas chicas la molestan. Ella me parece perfectamente agradable, aunque-"

"-¿demasiado entusiasta?" dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

"Estoy complacida de decir que Harry Potter lo trajo a mi atención," dijo Minerva. "muchos niños habrían sido indiferentes o simplemente ciegos. Y no lo hizo para delatar, sino que para ayudar a una amiga. Él me prometió que no divulgaría una runa mágica que le enseñe, y se acerco a mí para pedirme permiso para enseñársela a la Srta. Granger para que protegiera sus cosas, en vez de simplemente romper su palabra. Claro está, el hechizo es mejor en esta situación."

"H-H-Harry P-P-Potter," tartamudeo Quirrell. "Q-Q-Que joven l-l-líder. Comienza un club para los na-na-na-na-"

"-nacidos muggle," murmuro Minerva impaciente.

"G-gr-gracias, M-M-Minerva," dijo Quirrell su voz elevándose con el esfuerzo de hablar. "¡C-C-C-C-C-comienza un club y rescata a una dama en p-p-peligro, prácticamente s-s-s-s-s-s-simultáneamente!"

Sprout miro a Quirrell de forma disgustada y perpleja. "¡Si, él _es _un joven líder, y yo, estoy bastante orgullosa de él!"

"-y todo esto no ayuda en nada para lidiar con estudiantes a los que no les agrada la idea del Club de Exploradores. En mi opinión Zacharias Smith y Ronald Weasley," Snape bufo, "deben estar bajo supervisión."

"No creo que Ron Weasley sea igual a ese chico Smith," agrego Sinistra. "Él no parece ser el que instiga ninguna de las confrontaciones. Creo que simplemente hizo el amigo equivocado. Quizás si lo animamos a unirse al club -"

Charity Burbage meneo la cabeza. "Creo que sería un error el tratar de forzar a cualquier estudiante en participar. Dejen que los niños sigan pasando un buen rato y que hablen al respecto. Eso hará mejor trabajo que hacerlo un castigo."

Hooch, sentada en su lugar habitual cerca de la ventana, los sorprendió a todo al hablar. "Potter salvo a Weasley de una desagradable caída el otro día, y Weasley le dio las gracias a Potter. Yo le daría tiempo, como dice Charity."

Se decidió observar discretamente a los estudiantes que no participaban en el club-especialmente a Smith- pero nada más en estos momentos. El problema inmediato en Ravenclaw fue considerado mucho más importante.

Esa misma tarde, Flitwick aconsejo a Hermione: le dejo en claro que su bienestar era de extrema importancia para los profesores, y le enseño el hechizo anti-robo. Ella lo aprendió con rapidez, confirmando su opinión de que ella era un joven bruja extremadamente talentosa.

También hablo con las chicas de primer año de Ravenclaw de forma individual, y luego converso con los prefectos. Descubrió cual de las niñas de primero tenía verdadera animosidad con la nacida muggle Srta. Granger, y cuales simplemente eran seguidoras. Quería romper esa pequeña pandilla de la forma más rápida y decisivamente posible, ya que era una situación, que si se le daba tiempo, solo empeoraría.

Después de esas entrevistas, Flitwick juzgo que Lisa Turpin tenía la menor aversión personal hacia Hermione Granger, y que la amiga de Lisa, Padma apoyaría a Lisa, en vez de tratar de unirse a Morag y Mandy. Flitwick no estaba seguro porque Mandy Brocklehurst había tomado una aversión feroz hacia la estudiante nueva. Era muy probable, que no hubiera causa lógica. A veces las dinámicas de ciertos grupos se desarrollaban de forma negativa, y cuando una pequeña pandilla se formaba podrían comportarse en forma grupal de maneras que individualmente serian impensable. Cuatro chicas sangrepura-dos amistades cercanas-no era lugar para una afuerina. Había estado mal desde el principio, y él debió estar pendiente.

No demando que Lisa y Padma pretendieran que la chica Granger fuera su mejor y querida amiga. Sin embargo, si esperaba, que todos los miembros de su casa se comportaran como damas y caballeros: civiles, bien hablados, y sobre todo, _racionales._

"¿Entonces te devolvieron tus cosas?" Harry le pregunto a Hermione, apenas tuvieron un momento libre antes de clase de Historia el martes.

Draco, al otro lado, escuchaba sin vergüenza. Que la secretaria del club fuera tratada mal por su propia casa afectaría el prestigio del club. Y Granger no estaba tan mal, después de todo. Ella lo había escuchado respetuosamente en la clase de vuelo. Y casi tan importante, ella estaba leyendo adelantadamente para las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y pillaba a ese idiota de Quirrell repetidamente con errores.

Se estaba volviendo una especie de juego entre ellos, quien más podía probar errado en clases a esa pobre excusa de profesor de Defensa. Había oído que normalmente los nacidos muggle, eran siempre débiles en Defensa, no comprendiendo la importancia-la majestuosidad-del tema. Hermione Granger lo estaba tomando muy en serio, y aprendiendo todo lo que podía. Padre le había dicho que era importante ser flexible cuando uno conocía a ese raro y excepcional nacido muggle como la madre de Harry Potter.

Harry vio que Hermione parecía más animada que lo normal, y ella le dijo, "Si-y se disculparon. Dijeron que era una broma, pero luego se dieron cuenta que no era una muy buena. No se cuan sinceras fueron, pero el Profesor Flitwick dejo claro que debía ir con él de inmediato si es que llego a tener problemas de nuevo. Él es muy amable-y bastante brillante, sabes- él cree que nuestro club es una maravillosa idea-"

"De seguro él no es un tonto," interrumpió Draco. "Sabes que fue campeón de duelo. ¡Es una lástima que no enseñe Defensa, en vez de ese maniquí del turbante!"

"Estoy segura de que el Profesor Quirrell esta haciendo lo mejor que puede, Draco," Hermione dijo remilgadamente.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, "¡Estoy seguro que tienes razón!"

Harry ahogo una risa.

"¡Sshhhh!" Sally los hizo callar. "¡Llego el Profesor Binns!"

"Oh, perdóname," Draco dijo burlón.

Otra hora de total aburrimiento. Harry trato de prestar atención, pero se encontró dibujando en su pergamino monigotes de sus amigos: Hermione con montones de rulos, Draco con una nariz puntiaguda y una expresión superior, Neville con un sapo, Sally bailando en la punta de los pies, Ernie sentado pensado, con la barbilla en su mano, Susan con su larga trenza, Hannah con sus coletas, Justin apoyado en una automóvil deportivo con las palabras "Lamborghini," en el.

Al final de la clase, Hermione dijo, "Termine de escribir las minutas de la primera reunión, y aprendí un hechizo replicador, para que todos los oficiales tengan una copia." Ella las distribuyo, para sorpresa de Harry y luego sugirió, "Quizás deberíamos reunirnos antes de la próxima reunión, para planear las cosas."

"Yo estoy libre mañana en la tarde," les dijo Draco, "Y tu también, Harry."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Prometí ir a tomar el té con Hagrid."

"¿Té? ¿Con el cuidador_?"_ Draco hizo una mueca.

"Te lo dije. Él es muy amable. El Profesor Snape dice que sabe todo sobre el bosque y sus criaturas."

"Suponen," Hermione pregunto lentamente, "¿que pueda saber sobre un perro de tres cabeza?"

Una pausa, y Draco dijo, "¡Bien hecho, Granger! Me atrevería a decir que eso es su especialidad. ¡Harry, iré contigo y bombearemos a este Hagrid por información!"

Hermione protesto, "¡Pero yo también quiero ir! Quizás deberíamos ir todos, y podemos hacer algunos planes para el club en el camino."

Neville había escuchado y sugirió, "quizás podríamos hacer que Hagrid vaya a hablar a nuestro club algunas veces, y que cuente sobre las verdaderas cosas que hay en el Bosque. Oí que él va más que nadie allí."

La idea fue aprobada, y cinco minutos antes de la tres el miércoles, los cuatro dejaron el castillo y comenzaron a caminar por los terrenos.

Hagrid vivía en una pequeña choza de madera al borde del Bosque Prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de sandalias estaban fuera de la puerta.

"Que rustico," observo Draco.

Harry le dio un codazo, y luego toco a la puerta. Dentro hubo un frenético alboroto y varios resonantes ladridos.

Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid diciendo, "¡Atrás, Fang, atrás!"

Draco abrió los ojos, y se alejo de la puerta. "No creen que-"

_"¿Fang? (Colmillos)"_ Neville los miro estupefacto.

"No puede ser," Hermione dijo ansiosa. "¡Quiero decir, la casa es muy pequeña!"

La puerta se abrió un poco, y Hagrid los miro.

"Esperen" dijo. "Atrás, Fang."

_"¿Fang?"_ repitió Neville.

Hagrid los dejo entrar, luchando por sostener por el collar a un enorme perro jabalinero negro. Draco suspiro aliviado, y se enderezo. Harry le sonrió.

Solo había una habitación. Jamones y faisanes colgaban del techo, una tetera de cobre hervía sobre el fuego, y en una esquina había una inmensa cama con una manta de patchwork sobre ella. Hermione miro alrededor, fascinada.

"Los magos y brujas viven de maneras extraordinarias."

Draco murmuro, "¡La cosa más extraordinaria es que _yo_ estoy aquí para tomar el té!"

"Siéntate como en su casa," dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que marcho directo hacia un asombrado Neville y comenzó a lamerle las orejas.

"Este es Neville Longbottom," Harry le dijo a Hagrid, que estaba vaciando el agua hervida en una enorme tetera de té y poniendo pasteles de roca en un plato. "Y esta es Hermione Granger. Y este es Draco Malfoy."

Hagrid le dio una mirada inquieta al rostro pálido y puntiagudo de Draco.

"Un Malfoy, ¿eh?" dijo mirando a Draco. "¡Bueno, si eres amigo de Harry eres bienvenido aquí!"

Los pasteles de roca eran bultos deformes con pasas que casi les rompieron los dientes. Harry tardíamente recordó que el Profesor Snape le había advertido sobre ellos. Sin embargo, Neville descubrió que hundiéndolos en el té se suavizaban lo suficiente para comerlos. Hermione levanto la nariz, pero Draco se encogió de hombros y hundió su pastel en el té al igual que los otros chicos. Los pasteles después de todo no fueron tan malos.

"El Profesor Snape dijo que sabes todo sobre el bosque, Hagrid," dijo Harry, pensando que estaba siendo muy sutil. "Apuesto que hay muchas criaturas de las cuales no nos puedes contar. Estamos en un club para los de primero para aprender sobre el mundo mágico, y quizás alguna vez podrás venir a contarnos sobre las criaturas del bosque."

"¡Estaría feliz, Harry! No es malo aprender sobre los animales. En el bosque hay criaturas fascinantes- Acromantulas, Unicornios-"

"¿Hay Cerberus?" dijo de golpe Neville.

_"Cerberos,"_ Hermione lo corrigió. "Cerberos es la forma correcta en plural."

"Cerberus-Cerberos-perros de tres cabeza-como sea-" murmuro Draco impaciente.

"¡Oigan!" dijo Hagrid. "¿Como saben sobre Fluffy (Suave)?"

"¿Fluffy?" Harry pregunto incrédulo. "¿Ese es su nombre? Fuimos perseguidos hasta el tercer piso por Peeves y allí había un perro de tres cabezas. ¿Su nombre es _Fluffy?"_

Draco pregunto, "En todo caso, ¿que hace un perro de tres cabeza en Hogwarts?"

"Es mío," les dijo Hagrid bebiendo su té. "Se lo compre a un griego en el pub el año pasado. Se lo preste a Dumbledore para guardar-"

"¿Qué?" Harry pregunto ansioso.

"Bueno, no me pregunten mas," dijo con rudeza Hagrid. "Eso es secreto, así es."

"Parecía estar cuidando una trampilla," agrego Hermione. "Nos preguntábamos-"

Hagrid movió una mano, "Beban su té. Ahora escúchenme. Se están metiendo en cosas que no les conciernen. Eso es peligroso. Olvídense de ese perro, y olvídense de lo que está vigilando. Es entre el Profesor Dumbledore y Nicholas Flamel, ¡y no lo olviden!"

Se levanto para rellenar la tetera.

"Oh, no lo haré," Harry le aseguro. "Ni por un minuto."

Draco se aguanto la risa. "Buena, Harry," susurro.

Él movió la cabeza apuntando algo y Harry vio lo que Draco le mostraba. Había un trozo de periódico encima de la mesa bajo el cubre tetera. Era un recorte de El Profeta:

_**¡Reciente irrupción**__** en Gringotts!**_

_**Continúan las investigaciones por la irrupción en Gringotts el 9 de Agosto, se cree...**_

"¿Esa no fue la fecha en la que nos conocimos en el Callejón Diagon Harry? Oí sobre la irrupción, pero no sabía que había sido ese mismo día."

Hermione miro el recorte mientras Hagrid les daba la espalda.

_**"La bóveda que se registro había sido vaciada ese mismo día,'"**_ leyó ella.

Harry susurro, "Ese también fue el día que conocí a Hagrid. Él iba en camino a Gringotts, en importantes asuntos de Hogwarts, y estaba siendo seguido-"

Sus tres compañeros esperaron aguantando la respiración.

"- por el Profesor Quirrell."

_Nota del autor: No, no será una historia Hermione/Draco. __Solo son niños. __Sin embargo, los padres de Draco no estarán al pendiente al igual que todos los apasionados de los Dramione. Draco sin duda se referirá a ella como "Granger" en las cartas a sus padres, y pasara un tiempo antes que Lucius y Narcissa sepan que está nacida muggle es mujer. Otra cosa más es que Draco va a quitarle años de encima a sus padres: ya que está tomando una frase que Lucius le dijo demasiado literalmente. Cuando él le dijo a Draco que fuera flexible sobre los sobresalientes nacidos muggle, simplemente quería decir que no había razón de insultar a Lily Evans Potter, que esta convenientemente fallecida. Draco, sin embargo, tomo el comentario a pecho, y ya que Hermione es la nacida muggle más sobresaliente de su año, él cree que su padre quiere decir personas como ella. Algún día Lucius tendrá que decidir si querrá seguir adherido a sus tiesos principios sangrepura, o preferirá que su hijo no lo considere un mentiroso y un hipócrita y tendrá que cambiar sus puntos de vista._


	28. Chapter 28

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

Capitulo 28

Los cuatro chicos de primero se sentaron a la orilla del lago un buen rato, pensado sobre lo que habían aprendido donde Hagrid.

"Sé que he escuchado ese nombre," dijo Draco. "Nicholas Flamel. _Sé_ que lo he escuchado antes."

Harry dijo, "Yo también. Es un famoso alquimista. Tengo un gigantesco libro en mi baúl que cuenta todo sobre él. Era de mi mamá. El Profesor Snape me dijo que ella estaba realmente interesada en Pociones."

"En realidad," Hermione señalo remilgadamente, "pociones y alquimia no son la misma cosa. La alquimia es el estudio de los metales-algo como química inorgánica, y-"

"Si, gracias, Granger, yo he oído de la alquimia," Draco la interrumpió. "En todo caso, suena como que Flamel y Dumbledore se conocen. Quizás trabajaron en algo juntos-pociones y alquimia se intercalan en alguna medida, aunque han pasado una gran cantidad de años desde que la alquimia se enseñara en Hogwarts. Padre cree que es una grave error."

"Probablemente sale en tu libro, Harry," dijo Neville. "Quizás hicieron algo junto en la guerra contra Grindelwald. Un arma secreta quizás."

Harry hizo una mueca. "No lo sé, Neville. Es un libro muy grande. Con cientos de páginas. Me tomara toda la vida encontrar algo."

"No si buscas en el índice," le informó Hermione. "Busca en el índice a 'Dumbledore.' O si tu quieres, yo puedo hacerlo."

Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco celoso de compartir algo que le pertenecía a su madre. "Era el libro de mi mamá. En realidad debería hacerlo yo mismo. Buscare en el índice. Eso no suena tan mal. ¡Gracias por la idea!"

"Ahora que eso está arreglado," dijo Hermione, "Creo que deberíamos trabajar en una lista de posible programas para el club. No es demasiado temprano para decidir. Después de todo la gente necesita tiempo para prepararse. ¿Crees que algunos padres podrán venir a hablar sobre sus carreras?"

"Quizás podrías oír cosas que no quieres," dijo Draco. "Mi padre vendría si se lo pedimos, pero su carrera es ser el jefe de nuestra familia. No es algo a lo que puedas aspirar -¡A menos que nazcas en una de la familias importantes!"

Hermione bufo, algo ofendida.

Harry dijo, "Probablemente tu padre estará muy ocupado, creo, pero sería interesante oír que hace él todo el día."

Draco resoplo. "Harry, ni siquiera mi madre sabe lo que Padre hace todo el día_."_

La oficina del Director era el centro de lo extraordinario en Hogwarts. Allí estaban reunidos los libros más raros, los más extraños artefactos, las reliquias más antiguas. Snape había estado allí muchas veces durante los años, pero nunca había sido invitado a simplemente echar un vistazo sin preocupación. Sabía que las cosas que el Director creía eran muy peligrosas para estar a la vista-o incluso para la Sección Prohibida-se mantenían aquí, lejos de los ojos de magos y brujas inferiores.

Ocasionalmente le molestaba, especialmente cuando divisaba el fino volumen verde que tenía razón de creer era un trabajo perdido de Pliny el Mayor sobre los usos del silphium. Sí-allí estaba, ni a doce pies de distancia. Dumbledore no había hecho ni un ápice de investigación académica desde que se había vuelto Director hace décadas. Era insufrible que estuviera acaparando todos estos tesoros. No por primera vez, Snape se pregunto si Dumbledore notaria si Snape tomaba prestado un delgado libro- quizás al final de la reunión, cuando estuviera distraído-

"¡Ah, Hagrid!" dijo Dumbledore, "Que bueno que llegaste. Creo que ya podemos comenzar."

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, Snape se dio cuenta que este era el mismo grupo que el Director había mencionado cuando le dijo a Snape que necesitaba algunas protecciones mágicas especiales para cierto preciado objeto. Si: Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Hagrid y Quirrell. Y claro esta él mismo.

Ahora que sabía que el objeto en cuestión era la Piedra Filosofal, estaba profundamente preocupado. Saber que había un individuo en la habitación buscando robarla para el Señor Oscuro le obligo a ejercer toda su occlumencia y todas sus habilidades de actuación para no fulminar con la mirada al pálido joven de turbante purpura, él que había osado sentarte muy cerca a Snape más de lo debido. Snape ansiaba darle un empujón, y se pregunto que sucedería si lo hacía.

El comportamiento de Quirrell hacia Harry en clases era deplorable, pero Albus no permitiría ninguna interferencia. Todo era parte del Gran Plan, lo que fuera. Al parecer no importaba que la educación de los estudiantes fuera sacrificada. Al menos Snape podía ayudar a Harry a ponerse al día un poco con sus estudios durante los sábados en la tarde.

Su atención volvió cuando el Director saco un curioso cofre bastante antiguo con incrustaciones de maderas exóticas y madre perla, y lo puso encima en su escritorio.

"Pensé," dijo Dumbledore, "de que este era el momento apropiado para que ustedes le echaran un vistazo al artefacto que están trabajando por proteger."

Minerva McGonagall le dio al Director una súbita mirada sorprendida. Inquieta, ella miro a Snape. Él sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Minerva y la miro, levantando las cejas.

A su lado, Quirrell se movió hacia adelante con entusiasmo. Snape hizo una mueca ante el olor a ajo.

Sin necesidad de una palabra o un toque de Dumbledore, el cofre se abrió lentamente, y destellos de luz carmesí inundaron la habitación.

"¡Oh, cielos!" jadeo Pomona Sprout, absolutamente encantada con la belleza de la Piedra. Flitwick chillo agudamente y se cubrió la boca con la mano avergonzado. Snape sintió un cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo. Solo un puñado de personas podían clamar haber visto la Piedra Filosofal. El ser uno de ellos era inmensamente gratificante.

La Piedra en si era de forma irregular, con un brillo extraño ondeando en ella, de un luminoso rojo rubí brillante, aunque en realidad, la mayoría de los rubíes tenían un destello más bien rosa. Esta era de un verdadero color rojo, y el vivido color radiante le recordó a Snape los vitrales que había visto cuando los Evan lo habían llevado una mañana a la misa de navidad.

Sin embargo esto no era vidrio. Brillaba y pulsaba con magia. El mismo aire tomo un tono diferente en presencia de la Piedra.

Todos se adelantaron en sus asientos admirándola. Algunos hicieron más que adelantarse. Quirrell estiro la mano.

"Puedo," murmuro, "_¿tocarla_?"

El cofre se acerco a Dumbledore. El director sonrió.

"Me temo que no. El querido Nicholas insistió. No debemos tocarla- -no directamente al menos."

El cofre se cerro de golpe y todos en la habitación suspiraron decepcionados.

"Debemos volver a trabajar," declaro Dumbledore. "Uno podría pasar toda la vida estudiando este tipo de objeto, pero nuestra tarea es defenderla. Mi viejo amigo encuentra que es una carga muy pesada. Con su ayuda, se me ocurrieron algunas ideas que espero encuentren de su interés. Hagrid ya ha hecho su parte-excepcionalmente bien."

El medio gigante le dio una gran sonrisa y agacho la cabeza, murmurando, "No es nada."

Albus no acepto esa respuesta. "Por el contrario, un esfuerzo excelente. Todos estamos en deuda contigo."

Todos deseaban preguntar que había hecho Hagrid, pero Dumbledore había decidido que cada una de sus tareas debía mantenerse en secreto entre él y la persona indicaba. Snape podía pensar en todo tipo de formas de sacarle la información a Hagrid, pero sería poco amable tomar ventaja de la buena voluntad de su compañero.

En reuniones privadas, Albus le había dado a cada uno la semilla de una idea en la que basar su defensa. Había consultado con ellos, aprobando y refinando los conceptos hasta que cumplieron con sus requerimientos. Snape frunció el ceño, preguntándose el significado de su propio desafío. ¿Un puzle de lógica? Difícilmente sonaba como el tipo de cosa que detendría al Señor Oscuro. Quizás lo divertiría, de hecho le haría sentirse superior el poder superar lo mejor que Hogwart tenía que ofrecer.

A su lado, vio una leve sonrisa astuta torcer los costados de la boca de Quirrell. ¿Qué le habría pedido Dumbledore a _él?_ ¿Cuál era el propósito de pedir la ayuda del individuo más sospechoso para proteger la Piedra? ¿Acaso Dumbledore solo estaba comprando tiempo? ¿O había algo más tras todo esto?

Después de un poco más de discusión, fueron despedidos. Para molestia de Snape, Dumbledore se despidió de ellos con su maldito brillo en los ojos, parado justo en frente de un pequeño libro verde. De todas maneras Snape no tenía tiempo para eso. Debía encontrarse con el Director a solas y averiguar todo lo que fuera posible sobre la actual situación.

Su oportunidad se presento después de almuerzo el día siguiente. Espero con impaciencia ser admitido, y encontró a Dumbledore escribiendo cartas, la ventana abierta a una fría brisa suave. Fawkes le emitio un sonido amistoso.

"¡Mi querido muchacho!" lo saludo Dumbledore, "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en esta esplendida tarde? ¿Has venido a echarle una ojeada a la práctica de quidditch de Hufflepuff?"

Snape había olvidado que los Hufflepuff tendrían su práctica hoy, en vez de esperar el fin de semana. Se acerco a la ventana, y vio a pequeñitas figuras volando en sus escobas.

Un grupo de estudiantes estaba observando, incluidos todos los niños de primer año de Hufflepuff. Vio la oscura cabellera de Harry en el medio de todos ellos. Incluso a esta distancia, podía notar que la atención del niño estaba completamente enfocada en el Buscador de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Harry le había dicho que el chico Diggory había sido muy amable con él. Sorprendente. Cedric Diggory era un excelente estudiante-popular y atlético-y además no estaba atrás en el aspecto académico.

Snape hizo una mueca. El chico Diggory era, de hecho, muy similar a James Potter en algunos aspectos-o quizás, más precisamente, como James Potter se habría descrito a sí mismo. Diggory no tenía nada de la arrogancia de Potter y tampoco nada de su vena maliciosa. En resumen era un chico decente: uno que no necesitaba la humillación de los demás para sentirse importante.

"Harry está desesperado por tener una escoba propia," dijo Snape. "Le daría una para navidad, pero él querría traerla para la escuela. Quizás mejor le regalo una al final de año escolar, si sus notas lo ameritan."

"Si-he oído sobre el talento en ciernes de Harry," comento Dumbledore. "¿Había algo mas en tu mente?"

Snape se dio la vuelta, y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño. "Sabes que es así. ¿Un puzle lógico? ¿Que clase de protección es esa? ¿Por qué no una barrera de resguardo? ¿Una trampa de pociones letales? ¿Por qué no el Fidelius? Me atrevería a decir que Flamel no puso una maldición en la Piedra-"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Pero tu podrías crear protecciones a prueba de tontos. ¡Un puzle lógico suena como si estuvieras jugando a algo!"

"Quizás así es," respondió Dumbledore en tono calmado.

"¿En serio buscas mantener la Piedra fuera del alcance de Quirrell?"

"La Piedra no está en peligro de él."

"¿Él sabe eso?"

Albus rio. "¡De verdad espero que no!" la risa murió y Dumbledore le dijo a Snape, "Mi querido muchacho, se lo ansioso que estas. Trata de creerme cuando te digo que la Piedra esta perfectamente a salvo. Estas defensas sirven a un útil propósito-"

"¡Basura! Que propósito, aparte de tratar de demorarlo-" Snape se detuvo. "Estas _jugando_ con el Señor Oscuro, ¿no es así? Haciéndole creer que es más inteligente que el resto de nosotros-"

"-ese siempre fue su mayor falta. Era terriblemente vano-"

"-y manteniendo a su sirviente aquí, bajo tu mirada-"

"-donde se que esta haciendo."

"Ah." Snape considero eso un momento. _"Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca."_

"Precisamente. Hay otras maneras en las que Voldemort puede manifestarse-formas que pueden involucrar hacerse presente a sus antiguos seguidores, construyendo sus base una vez más-formas que podrían ser más seguras que ir tras el fabuloso pero elusivo Elixir de la Vida. A mí me parece mejor que Voldemort este tras algo que no desee compartir con nadie mas. Y, como tú dices, donde sus actividades pueden ser monitoreadas."

La fórmula para el Elixir de la Vida era bastante conocida, y había asido publicada en varios libros. No era difícil de preparar, salvo por el primer paso, que era el conocido slogan para lo imposible: _Primero, crear una Piedra Filosofal._

"Muy bien," Snape accedió de mala gana. "El plan es mantener a Quirrell aquí el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Y entonces que? ¿Y si el pasa todas las defensas-él es el encargado de una si no lo has olvidado-y le da la Piedra a Voldemort?"

"No pasara mi última defensa," Dumbledore dijo con confianza. "Es una de mis ideas más brillantes, y de seguro lo desconcertara. Creo que estará desconcertado hasta que Voldemort decida que el pobre Quirinius ya no le es de utilidad."

"El Señor Oscuro lo matara," dijo Snape. "Solías mostrar mas piedad hacia sus seguidores."

"Quirinius está condenado," Dumbledore declaro con tristeza. "Desearía que no fuera así, pero no hay nada que hacer. Esta condenado, pero otros sobrevivirán, y Voldemort jamás tendrá el Elixir de la Vida."

"¿Supongo que no me dirás que es esta infalible defensa tuya?"

Dumbledore le sonrió. "Solo te diré una cosa: solo alguien que no desee usar la Piedra puede conseguirla."

Harry resoplo, y miro el enorme libro en desesperación. Habían ochocientas setenta páginas en _Alquimista Supremo: la vida de Nicholas Flamel, _de Junia Kleopha Robbins.

Hermione le había dicho que buscara en el índice, pero no había índice. Había una tabla de contenidos para los treinta y ocho capítulos, pero los títulos eran complicados y llenos de citas, y no le daba al ignorante Harry pista algún sobre que se trataba. La única manera en que iba a averiguar que tenían en común Albus Dumbledore y Nicholas Flamel seria leer el libro completo pagina por pagina.

Pero era un libro ridículamente largo. Hacía que le dolieran las muñecas sostenerlo por un corto periodo de tiempo. Lo puso enfrente de él en la mesa de la biblioteca, y se preparo para sumergirse en el primer capítulo, _Un Espejo Distante: Paris en el siglo catorce._

"¡Psst! ¡Harry!"

Feliz de ser distraído, Harry levanto la mirada y vio a Draco en la puerta de la biblioteca, tratando de llamar su atención. Había una tarjeta en la mano de Draco y la movía haciéndole señas a Harry.

"Oh, anda a ver que quiere, Harry," dijo Susan. "Es mejor a que no hagas volar hasta la ventana con la fuerza de tus suspiros."

Hannah y Sally rieron despacito, y Harry les hizo una mueca.

Draco estaba haciendo grandes gestos, y Harry se apresuro a su lado, con una mirada de disculpa a Madame Pince.

"Bueno, que-"

Draco lo tomo de la túnica y lo llevo hasta el pasillo. "Se quien es Nicholas Flamel. Y sé que está cuidando Fluffy."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Mi colección de Tarjetas de Magos Famosos. Le mande una lechuza a mi madre. Y le dije que las necesitaba."

"¿Hay una tarjeta de Nicholas Flamel?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Mira!"

Harry tomo la tarjeta y la estudio. El mago en la fotografía no se veía tan viejo como Dumbledore. Tenía la cara bien afeitada y sin arrugas, con nariz larga y penetrantes ojos grises. Cabello blanco cubría su cabeza y le llegaba hasta el cuello alto de su túnica. Miro a Harry, y le dio una ligera sonrisa divertida.

**NICHOLAS FLAMEL**

**UNICO CREADOR CONOCIDO DE LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL**

_**El importante alquimista y reconocido amante de la opera Nicholas Flamel posee la única Piedra Filosofal actualmente en existencia. Los asombrosos poderes de la piedra incluyen convertir cualquier metal en oro puro. También es el ingrediente esencial en el Elixir de la Vida, que vuelve a quien lo bebe inmortal. El Gran Maestro Flamel, que celebro su cumpleaños número seiscientos sesenta y cinco el año pasado, disfruta una vida en tranquilidad en Devon con su esposa, Perenelle (seiscientos cincuenta y ocho).**_

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. "¿La Piedra Filosofal? ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Eso es lo que Hagrid tomo de la bóveda! ¡Tras eso anda Quirrell!"

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Esto es algo grande, Harry! La Piedra Filosofal-bueno-es la cosa más rara y valiosa de todo el mundo. Gente mataría por esto-y lo han hecho. Sabía que había escuchado el nombre. Es por eso que le pedí a mi madre que me enviara la colección completa de tarjetas."

"Vi que recibiste una gran caja esta mañana. ¿Por qué no le pediste mejor que te buscara la tarjeta de Flamel y te la enviara?"

Draco le dio un leve empujón, "Porque, idiota, ella sabe quién es Nicholas Flamel, y entonces querría saber que sucede, y luego le diría a mi padre, y él vendría aquí, y entonces tendríamos que decirle todo antes que terminemos de investigar nosotros solos. Este es _nuestro_ misterio, y lo resolveremos. ¡Y luego todos estarán increíblemente impresionados!"

"Si tu lo dices. ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Digámosles a los demás!"

"¡Pero deben jurar mantener el secreto, Harry! Si mas gente sabe que la Piedra esta en Hogwarts-"

"Si, lo entiendo. Este Nicholas Flamel debe ser el hombre más rico del mundo. Puede volver lo que sea en oro. Eso debe ser muy útil a veces."

Draco se mordió el labio. "No es solo el dinero, Harry. Tenemos suficiente dinero. ¡Es la inmortalidad, Harry! ¡El Elixir de la Vida es tan poderoso que puedes vivir para siempre, y ser joven, sano y fuerte todo el tiempo! Dicen que incluso puede traer gente de la muerte-si no esperas mucho tiempo para dárselo después de morir. Sana todas las enfermedades y heridas. Cualquiera querría la Piedra Filosofal, Harry. Pero ya que también te vuelve rico, no hay nada que puedas ofrecerle a alguien como Flamel para que te haga una Piedra propia."

Él bajo su voz. "Creo que mi abuelo hablo con él una vez-quería que Flamel le hiciera una. Prácticamente le ofreció la luna, pero recibió un no como respuesta. Nadie tiene ninguna influencia sobre Flamel, y su hogar en Devon debe estar súper protegido, porque conozco a _mucha_ gente que ha tratado de encontrarlo."

"¡Quizás le pidió a Dumbledore que la tuviera aquí porque alguien estaba tras ella!"

"Quizás." Draco parecía dudoso. "Pero alguien siempre anda tras ella. ¡Es la Piedra Filosofal!" él sonrió. "¡Quizás Quirrell piensa que curara su tartamudeo!"

"Debemos decirle a los demás, Draco. Deben saberlo. Es justo."

"Espero que no a todo el club," dijo Draco, luciendo horrorizado. "No conocemos a todos muy bien, y si hablan-"

"Iba a decirle a los demás tejones," insistió Harry. "Estaría mal que no lo hiciera."

"Podría ser peligroso para ellos," le advirtió Draco. "Si Quirrell esta tras la Piedra, puede ser capaz de todo. Yo no le diré a Crabbe and Goyle. Ellos no pueden protegerse contra un mago adulto. Y esas niñas-"

"Bueno- debemos decirle a Hermione y Neville. De todas maneras ellos ya saben la mitad de todo. Hermione es inteligente, y creo que eventualmente ella averiguara el resto. Podemos decirles a nuestros demás amigos cuando hayamos lidiado con Quirrell."

"Creo que sí. Está bien, juntémonos en la habitación del club después de cenar. Yo le avisare a Granger. Tu avísale a Longbottom."

Harry pensó que Draco tuvo la tarea mas fácil. Los Ravenclaw estaban en gran parte desinteresados de adónde iba Hermione Granger después de cenar, aparte de estar aliviados de que ella no estuviera cerca.

Harry, por otro lado, tuvo que escuchar a Zach Smith murmura sobre:"sobre el vertedero de Hogwarts" y "los perdedores."

Dándole una rápida mirada hostil, Harry dijo con calma, "No te sientas mal por _perder _todos esos puntos, Smith. Estoy seguro que los miembros del Club de Exploradores pueden recuperarlos por ti."

Zach al parecer quería hacer algo, pero los demás estudiantes no le dieron apoyo.

Harry le pregunto a Neville, "¿Podrías venir a la sala del club después de cenar, Neville? Debemos repasar los planes para la próxima reunión."

Neville asintió, luciendo pensativo.

La cena fue tortura para Harry. Odiaba engañar a sus compañeros de casa. Eran niños honestos, que habían sido abiertos y cariñosos con él. Se sentía avergonzado de esconderle este secreto peligroso, pero se dijo a si mismo que era más seguro para ellos. Por lo menos sabían que debían mantenerse alejados del tercer piso.

En estos momentos estaban demasiado interesados en oír sobre la próxima salida a Hogsmeade para tener tiempo para asuntos menores. Cedric iría por primera vez, y prometió traerles un souvenir a todos.

Después de eso, Harry tuvo que inventor una excusa para no regresar a la Sala común junto con los demás. Ernie estaba enseñándole a Justin a jugar ajedrez mágico, y Sally se reuniría con algunas de las estudiantes mayores para practicar para la Noche de Talentos en octubre. Hannah y Susan estaban planeando el té para la próxima reunión, y lo anunciarían cuando todo estuviera listo.

"No terminamos de ver el programa antes. Draco y yo nos pusimos a hablar con Hagrid y el tiempo se paso volando. Pero él prometió venir a una reunión para hablar sobre el Bosque Prohibido. Eso será genial."

"Dame una hora exacta en la que volverás a la Sala Común," dijo Cedric. "A la Profesora Sprout no le gusta que los de primer año anden vagando por los pasillo cerca del toque de queda."

"No andaré _vagando_-"

La expresión de Cedric le dijo a Harry que estaba peligrosamente cerca de sonar como un quejoso.

Harry se rindió con una sonrisa arrepentida. "A las nueve. ¿Está bien?"

"Bien-pero si no estás aquí, iré a buscarte."

Neville oyó la historia de Draco y Harry sin interrupciones. Hermione tuvo suficientes comentarios para dos personas.

La mayoría se centraron sobre su punto principal: decirle a un maestro de inmediato. La pregunta en realidad era: ¿a quién?

Esto dio lugar a un animado debate. Neville había estado de acuerdo de inmediato con Hermione. Era ridículo imaginar que cuatro niños de primer año pudieran pelear contra el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque Draco no estaba tan seguro de que él y Harry no pudieran derrotar al "idiota tartamudo."

Entonces todos los estudiantes pensaron en sus Jefes de Casa. Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el Profesor Snape era en realidad la mejor opción: no solo porque era el guardián sustituto de Harry, si no porque él mismo había sido testigo de algo extraño entre Harry y el Profesor Quirrell.

"¿Ha dicho que puede haber causado que te desmayaras, Harry?" pregunto Hermione, fascinada por el tema.

A ella le había tomado un tiempo aceptar que un maestro podía ser un peligro para los estudiantes, pero el Profesor Quirrell era un maestro _tan malo_, que Hermione no estaba segura que mereciera alguna defensa. Aunque tenía sentido, que un profesor planeando algo tan vil también fuera un perjuicio para el aprendizaje de sus estudiantes.

"¡No me _desmaye_!" protesto Harry. "Solo perdí el conocimiento un ratito."

Hermione apretó los labios, y Draco le sonrió a sabiendas a Harry. Neville aun debatía el horror de aproximarse al Profesor Snape.

"¿Tendremos que ir todos, Harry?" dijo temblando. "No creo que yo le agrade mucho."

"Oh, Neville, eso no es cierto," dijo Hermione. "él solo está muy preocupado de que lo hagas bien. Es por eso que nos puso juntos por la duración del semestre. ¡Y ya lo estas haciendo mucho mejor!"

"Él me mira como si fuera una especie de gusano," gimió Neville. "Comienzo a trabajar en una poción y el levanta su ceja-si, ¡justo así, Draco!-¡y mi mente se queda en blanco y me equivoco!"

"Hablare con él," prometió Harry, un poco impaciente, queriendo volver a su sensacional noticia. "¿No creen que deberíamos esperar hasta el sábado? Me reúno con él todos los sábados en la tarde."

Hubo silencio mientras los estudiantes trataban de decidir si Quirrell trataría de tomar la Piedra en cualquier momento. Finalmente Hermione dijo juiciosamente, "Creo que deberíamos hablar con él lo más pronto posible, Harry. Tú puedes hablar con él sin levantar sospecha. Deberíamos verlo de inmediato. ¡No queremos que el Profesor Quirrell trate de robar la Piedra antes que podamos notificar a las autoridades!"

Harry estaba parado fuera de la habitación del Profesor Snape, pensando en cómo le expondría su descubrimiento. Harry no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Antes de este verano, nunca había tenido mucha suerte al contarle a los adultos sobre sus problemas, y ningún adulto nunca había hecho algo para ayudarlo.

Pero el Profesor Snape era diferente, de eso estaba seguro. Había rescatado a Harry de los Dursley. Harry tenía ahora una hermosa habitación en Privet Drive gracias a él. El Profesor Snape lo había protegido y lo había ayudado, y le había mostrado un brillante mundo nuevo. ¿Pero y si el Profesor se enojaba porque Harry había ido donde no debía? El Profesor Snape le había dicho que cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo con el Profesor Quirrell no era su problema, pero el Profesor Snape no sabía la historia completa.

Antes que tuviera oportunidad de cambiar de parecer el Profesor apareció frente a él. Harry trago nerviosamente ante la intensa mirada.

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy. Srta. Granger y Sr. Longbottom tratando de pasar desapercibido tras ella. ¿Hay algún problema?"

Harry y Draco se miraron, y Harry arrastro los pies con los ojos en el piso. Hermione le dio un leve empujón impaciente.

"Profesor-se que usted me dijo que no me preocupara de ciertas cosas, pero de verdad creemos que usted debe saber algo-"

Impulsivamente, Hermione dijo, "Profesor-¡La Piedra Filosofal esta aquí en Hogwarts!"

Con esta asombrosa declaración, los estudiantes miraron suplicantes a Snape, que los miro en shock.

Harry añadió, "Eso fue lo que Hagrid saco de la bóveda ese día que estuvimos en el Callejón Diagon. Y creemos que el Profesor Quirrell esta tras ella," dudo, viendo la expresión del Profesor Snape.

"Un momento," dijo Snape marchando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe tras ellos. Se paro allí unos minutos, sin saber si largarse a reír o arrancarse el cabello. Respiro profundamente, se compuso, y volvió a salir para oír en que se habían metido Harry y sus amigos.


	29. Chapter 29

**Esta historia es de Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

**Capitulo 29**

Después de forzarse a una semblanza de calma y oír a los niños, Snape los sentó, les dio una taza de su excelente chocolate caliente mezclado con una Poción Calmante, y les dijo que no le dijeran nada a _nadie_ sobre su conversación.

"Necesito pensar sobre esto," les dijo seriamente.

"¡Necesitamos hacer algo!" le contradijo Harry levemente agitado. "¡El Profesor Quirrell podría estar consiguiendo la Piedra en estos momentos!"

"Bebe tu chocolate, Harry," Snape logro hacerse sonar tranquilizador. "Te prometo que le daré a esto mi completa atención. Será imposible para Quirrell conseguir la Piedra hoy o en cualquier otra ocasión. Estaba demasiado bien protegida por una serie de protecciones, una de las cuales diseñe yo mismo."

"¿Qué tipo de protecciones?" Hermione y Draco preguntaron simultáneamente. Se miraron molestos, sonrojándose.

"Ah," sonrió de medio lado Snape. "Al parecer las grandes mentes piensan igual. No voy a decirles, por obvias razones. Mientras menos sepan sobre ellas, más segura esta la Piedra."

Movió su mano, desechando sus protestas indignadas. "Traten de creer que saben menos sobre magia que yo. Si Quirrell creyera que ustedes conocen todos los desafíos, podría encontrar la manera de sacarles la información sin que se dieran cuenta." Con el ceño fruncido dijo lentamente. "Por esa razón, les sugiero que practiquen nunca mirar a Quirrell en los ojos. Nunca directamente."

"De todas maneras yo nunca lo hago," dijo Harry disfrutando su bebida. "Cada vez que lo miro a los ojos me duele la cicatriz."

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Draco. "No sabía eso. ¿Por qué crees que pasa eso?"

"No lo sé. ¿Usted ha averiguado algo, Profesor?"

Estaba demasiado cansado para mentir. "Si." Dijo Snape. "Y por favor no quiero que le digas a nadie más sobre esa información. Ustedes," dijo, mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes con sus amenazadores ojos negros, "No digan nada de eso. Ni a sus compañeros. A nadie," seriamente dijo mirando a Draco, "Ni a su padres. No le digan a nadie." Noto los nervios de Neville y remarco, "Esta demasiado callado, Sr Longbottom. ¿Le gustaría compartir sus pensamientos?"

Neville lo miro y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Insisto," Snape dijo con frialdad.

"Bueno-" Neville comenzó tímidamente, "hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Mi abuela siempre dice eso, pero creo que en este caso es cierto."

"Cinco puntos para Gryffindor," dijo Snape. "No luzca tan sorprendido Sr. Longbottom. Le doy esos puntos para que recuerde que tiene la razón. Es inmensamente importante que nada se les escape que pueda ser usado por Quirrell."

Hermione pregunto. "¿Porque el Profesor Dumbledore no lo envía lejos?"

"¿Por qué cree Srta. Granger?"

Draco dijo mirando su taza. "Dumbledore quiere estar atento a él. Quiere saber en que anda."

"Pero," dijo Harry, "El Profesor Dumbledore no podría hacer eso si lo enviara lejos para que no consiguiera la Piedra."

"Cual sea la razón," Snape les dijo, "es de gran importancia que _no digan nada _sobre esto a _nadie._ Ni siquiera piensen en eso cuando el Profesor Quirrell este cerca."

Estaba en la punta de su lengua incluir a Dumbledore en su advertencia, pero eso quizás sería muy alarmante para los niños. Además, era muy improbable que Dumbledore entrara en contacto con ellos. No era exactamente un director "cercano", al menos no en el sentido de pasar mucho tiempo con sus estudiantes, aparte de en las comidas. Quirrell era una amenaza mayor, y era suficiente que les hubiera advertido sobre el profesor.

"Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvan a su salas comunes. Parece que se van a dormir en cualquier momento." Tomo la taza que amenazaba caer de la mano de Neville y dijo, "¿Tengo su promesa de que no divulgaran este importante secreto?"

Estuvieron alertas ante esas palabras, asegurándole ansiosamente que seguirían al pie de la letra sus palabras. Snape le creía a Longbottom, y también a la niña, por la mayor parte. Tenía la sensación de que Draco mantendría su palabra a menos que creyera que su padre urgentemente necesitaba saber algo. Y Harry-

Suspiro al ver el ceño pensativo del niño. Harry tenía tan poca experiencia confiando en los adultos en su vida. Snape creía que había hecho progresos reales con el chico, pero presentía que si Harry pensaba por un momento que Snape no era el adecuado para proteger la Piedra, Harry imperativamente saldría en su protección, y entonces habría serios problemas. Muy serios. De alguna manera tendría que calmar las ansiedades de Harry, y no podía hacerlo dándole una palmadita en la cabeza y diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Eso haría que Harry sospechara de inmediato que sus preocupaciones no estaban siendo tomadas en serio, y entonces dejaría de confiar en Snape y simplemente seguiría su camino solo. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

"Les tomare la palabra. Hay mucho en juego." Snape le dijo seriamente. "Y ahora, ya es muy tarde. Si deben hacerlo hablen de esto entre ustedes, pero sean _discretos_. ¿Todos comprenden esa palabra?"

Recibió dos miradas indignadas y dos sonrisas lamentables. Snape guio a los niños afuera, asintiendo impaciente ante sus agradecimientos por el chocolate y dándole a Harry un apretón en el hombro tratando de que lo sintiera asegurador. Slytherin y Hufflepuff estaban en partes diferentes de las mazmorras, pero Harry y Draco pronto se encontraron en sus dormitorios para su tan anhelado descanso.

Longbottom galantemente se ofreció a acompañar a la Srta. Granger hasta la Torre Ravenclaw antes de irse a la Torre Gryffindor. Snape gruño irónicamente en aprobación, y los observo mientras machaban por el pasillo. La niña Granger le hizo una seña de despedida.

"Gracias, Profesor Snape. ¡Que duerma bien!"

Snape gruño nuevamente en respuesta. Sabía que dormir le seria imposible hasta que lidiara con esta crisis. Se apresuro a su habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos. Apenas la puerta se cerro, Snape marcho a la chimenea.

"¡Minerva!"

"Menos de_ tres semanas_, Minerva," siseo Snape, su túnica se movía a su alrededor mientras se paseaba en la habitación. "Menos de tres semanas desde que empezaron las clases y cuatro niños de primero no solo han deducido la presencia de la Piedra Filosofal aquí en la escuela, si no que han averiguado que Quirrell es una amenaza para ella."

"¿Ellos fueron a hablar contigo?"

"Estaban con sus inocentes rostros llenos de preocupación ante mi estupidez adulta. Me informaron de la presencia de la Piedra. Me informaron que el Profesor Quirrell no es lo que parece. Además me informaron que la amenaza en el tercer piso es un Cerbero llamado Fluffy, que estaba cuidando una trampilla, presumiblemente la puerta que lleva a la Piedra. Menos de tres semanas."

"¿Que les dijiste?" y bajo su aliento, murmuro, _"¿Fluffy?"_

"Les dije parte de la verdad. ¿Que mas podía hacer? Supongo que podría haberlos obliviado y quizás Dumbledore preferiría esa solución, pero eso no impediría que llegarán a la misma conclusión eventualmente, y no deseo obliviar a Harry. Obliviar es peligroso, y nunca funciona como debería. Creo que lo que debemos hacer es aceptar que esos niños saben que algo sucede, e incluirlos en nuestros planes."

"¡Pero el peligro, Severus! Un Cerbero en el tercer piso. ¡Es asombroso que los gemelos Weasley aun no hayan sido devorados!"

"De todas maneras están en peligro, debido al loco plan de Dumbledore." bufo. "Hagrid debió estar encantado de tener una excusa para traer ese tipo de monstruo a Hogwarts."

"A veces también me pregunto sobre él." Comento Minerva. "¡Un Cerbero! Creo que tengo algo sobre ellos aquí." Ella estudió el contenido de uno de sus libreros, y saco un pesado volumen. Llevándolo a su escritorio, ella lo ojeo, murmurando "¡Calipso-Centauro-Cerbero! Hay bastante aquí," ella le dijo alegre a Snape. "Les gusta la música. ¿Sabías eso?"

Snape se rehusó a admitir que no lo sabía. En realidad nunca había visto a un Cerbero, y estaba bastante curioso.

"Quizá sería bueno que no le prestaras ese libro a Quirrell."

"Jamás presto mis libros," respondió ella con aire ausente. "Sabes eso. Ni siquiera a Albus. _En especial no a_ _Albus_."

Snape sonrió. Una navidad, después de algunos tragos, Minerva le había contado la historia de su preciosa copia del Libro de Ogham de Ballymore y como sus páginas habían estado pegadas con una vil sustancia amarilla que Minerva sospechaba eran caramelos de limón derretidos.

De repente recordó la conexión rúnica. Quizás este era el momento correcto para ver si podía sorprenderla. Le dijo, " hablando de Runas Antiguas, Lucius Malfoy estaba bastante impresionado de que la cicatriz de Harry tuviera la forma de una Runa-Sygel, creo que dijo que se llamaba. Llamo a Harry un Niño del Destino. Idiota pomposo. Estoy sorprendido de que no lo hayas notado."

Minerva no dijo nada, pero apretó los labios y lo observo inescrutablemente por sobre sus anteojos.

La voz de Snape se elevo ligeramente. "¿He de suponer que notaste el significado de la cicatriz de Harry, pero decidiste no darme este poco de información útil?"

Minerva negó con la cabeza. "En realidad no es algo de lo que podía hablar libremente-"

"¡Oh, _a la mierda _con tu secreta organización de brujas!"

"¡Cuida tu lengua conmigo chico!" gruño Minerva. "Habría sido bueno que nadie hubiera notado que la cicatriz de Harry es una runa, pero ahora que lo sabes, puedes ver como esta noticia haría la vida de Harry mas difícil."

"¡Supongo que en especial con esa runa!"

"Si," dijo ella cortante. "Es un signo poderoso, pero está abierto a todo tipo de interpretaciones."

"Bueno," Snape dijo secamente, "Lucius Malfoy ha interpretado que Harry Potter está destinado a ser la Próxima Gran Cosa. El Señor Oscuro esta tan pasado de moda_."_

Minerva se rio. "Bueno, eso resuelve un problema. Con razón Harry pasa tanto tiempo con Draco Malfoy. Habría pensado que Draco lo dejaría de lado, pero el niño se esta portando mucho mejor de lo esperado. La protección de la madre de Harry parece tener mas implicaciones de las que habría creído."

"Aunque no es perfecta," le dijo Snape.

Por impulso, decidió confiar en Minerva. Con su conocimiento de Magias Antiguas, ella podría tener algunas ideas útiles. "Algo quedo esa noche. Necesito decirte algo muy serio sobre Harry, y necesito tu palabra de que no le dirás nada a Albus. Él podría tomarlo muy mal."

Después de pensarlo un momento, Minerva le dio su palabra y espero en suspenso. Snape no vio razón para no decirle la verdad directamente.

"La cicatriz de Harry está contaminada con magia oscura. Aunque esa runa que tu y Lucius han reconocido la tiene contenida, aunque deja escapar algo de magia."

"¿Magia oscura por la maldición asesina?"

"Posiblemente. Como puedes imaginar, es una situación única. ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de un-horcrux?"

Minerva frunció el ceño, buscando en su memoria. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Pesadamente, Snape continuo, "Es la más sucia de las magias oscuras. Hay muy poco escrito sobre eso, pero por lo que comprendí un mago en busca de la inmortalidad rompe un trozo de su alma en un asesinato ritual y la deposita en una especia de contenedor. Mientras el trozo de alma este a salvo, el mago no puede morir."

"¡Oh!" dijo Minerva levantado las cejas, "¡Como Koshchei el inmortal! Recuerdo esa vieja leyenda. La aguja en el huevo y el huevo en el gorrión-o como fuera. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Harry?"

"Creo que la magia oscura que está en la cicatriz de Harry de hecho es un trozo del alma del señor oscuro."

Minerva jadeo, y se quedo con la boca abierta.

Luego frunció el ceño y respondió con fiera indignación. "¡No lo creo! Harry no es como ese-ese-"

"¡No dije que lo fuera! El trozo esta mayormente contenido, pero hay evidencia que lo relaciona al Señor Oscuro."

"Este bien." Ella se sirvió un whisky y sirvió otro para Snape antes de sentarse, apretó los labios para recibir la mala noticia. "¿Que evidencia?"

"Harry habla parsel."

Minerva lo miro asombrada. "¿Y cuando pensabas darme esa pequeña información? ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de mantener secretos? ¿Has sido testigo de eso?"

"No. El niño me lo conto de manera bastante inocente cuando nos conocimos. Fue una de las maneras en las que comprendió que tenía poderes mágicos. Me conto una historia sobre hablar con una serpiente en el zoológico un día. Simplemente le advertí que lo mantuviera para sí mismo. Nunca le pedí que me mostrara su habilidad-" considero el asunto "-aunque quizás debería hacerlo."

"¡Quizás deberías!" Minerva contesto con aspereza. "Lo creeré cuando lo vea. ¿Que mas tienes que no sea un rumor?"

"Algo en realidad bastante serio. Está bien. Cuando conoció a Quirrell en el Caldero Chorreante, como ya te dije, Harry aferro su cicatriz y se desmayo."

"Pero eso significaría-"

"_-Y_," Snape la interrumpió, "No te lo dije en esa oportunidad, pero cuando toque la cicatriz de Harry, sentí un hormigueo en mi Marca Tenebrosa."

Hubo un largo silencio, roto solo por el crepitar del fuego y el sonido del vaso contra la madera después que Minerva se tomo su whisky de un solo trago. Ella se sirvió otro. Finalmente, le dijo, "¿Crees que era su intención hacerlo?"

"No. No creo que su intención haya sido darle a Harry un trozo de su alma. Eso para mí no tiene sentido. Es posible, sin embargo, que haya ido donde los Potter esa noche con la intención de usar su asesinatos para hacer un horcrux. Hay una profecía sobre el Señor Oscuro, sobre que estaría en peligro por un niño nacido en el séptimo mes."

Estudio la expresión sorprendida de Minerva. Después de un momento cambio a una de repentina iluminación. Suspiro como comprendiendo algo por primera vez.

Sombríamente, sólo dijo, "Continua."

"El Señor Oscuro creía que el niño de la profecía era Harry. Albus obviamente también lo cree. Calza, por lo que se, ya que solo se las dos primera líneas."

"-¿que son-?" ella pregunto con un dejo de acides.

_"Aquel con el poder de destruir al Señor Oscuro se acerca...nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando muere el séptimo mes..."_

"¡Que basura mas atronadora!" Minerva siseo por lo bajo. "¡Todas estas penas por una profecía_!"_

"Pero me temo que calza. Se habría deleitado mucho en usar al niño de la profecía como herramienta para ganar la inmortalidad. Debió llevar con él un objeto para hechizar, pero quizás nunca sabremos lo que fue. Por lo que parece, el ritual salió mal-obviamente es uno bastante difícil-y el Señor Oscuro fue destruido y el trozo que debió ir al horcrux de alguna manera le dio al niño. La protección de su madre salvo al niño de la Maldición Asesina y en gran parte del trozo de alma, encerrándola y sellándola dentro de esa runa. Sin embargo, fue creado una especie de horcrux que impidió que el alma del Señor Oscuro se moviera. Esas son las conclusiones a las que he llegado. También he considerado que puede haber sido un completo accidente y que el alma del Señor Oscuro ya estuviera comprometida por tantos asesinatos."

"-y su alma se despedazo, con una porción alojándose en Harry y el resto disolviéndose hasta que se vuela a reunir para planear su regreso," Minerva termino impaciente. "No encuentro eso convincente. Es demasiado conveniente. Esa horrible criatura siempre estaba haciendo grandes planes. Puedo imaginármelo soñando con algo tan asqueroso-¡usando la muerte de un niño! ¡Pero no fue tan inteligente como creyó!" añadió con aspereza. Ella pensó aun más. "Si Albus tiene razón, y él está tratando de regresar, crees que sabe sobre Harry-¿sobre el trozo de alma quiero decir?"

Snape se estremeció. El pensar en eso lo hizo sentir enfermo. "De verdad, espero que no. No veo razón para que sea así. Si Harry estuviera conectado a la conciencia del Señor Oscuro, tendría sueños, visiones-quizás contacto directo. Él no me ha dicho nada de eso. Su comportamiento para nada se compara al del Señor Oscuro. Solo hay una conexión tenue entre el Señor Oscuro y su cicatriz. Y su molestia ante la presencia de Quirrell-en especial cuando Quirrell lo mira a los ojos. Lo que significaría-"

Se detuvo. Vio lo que finalmente se le había escapado todo este tiempo, ineludiblemente lógico. Minerva lo miro, pálida y asustada. Sospechaba que él también lucia asustado.

"No crees-" Minerva susurro. "¿Él esta aquí_?_ ¡Ese monstruo esta _aquí_ enseñándole a los niños!"

"Entonces uno creería que sería un mejor maestro de defensa," Snape murmuro amargamente.

"¿Es es Quirinius? No podría ser-"

"Esto es-extraordinario," dijo Snape meneando la cabeza. "Creo que es una posesión genuina. Algo de Quirinius aun esta allí, pero de alguna manera el Señor Oscuro le clavo sus garras."

"¿Podría el hecho de que él hizo este-horcrux-explicarlo? ¿Como un alma puede vivir y habitar el cuerpo de otro?" ella pensó un poco mas y pregunto, "¿Puede Quirinius ser salvado?"

"Albus cree que no. No comprendí antes cuando estamos hablando de Quirrell que Albus ya había determinado que era un caso de posesión. Debe creer que es voluntario. Dijo que Quirrell está condenado."

Minerva se puso de pie de golpe, retorciendo las manos, "¡Luciendo muy apenado, y meneando la cabeza más en tristeza que en rabia, te lo aseguro! ¡Bueno, yo no lo creeré hasta que tenga pruebas! ¿Cómo sabe él que es voluntario? ¿Estaba allí?" comenzó a pasearse, pensado con fuerza. "¡Mira, Severus: hay trabajo que hacer! ¡Debemos sacar a esa criatura fuera de Quirinius-fuera de Hogwarts-fuera de Harry!-¡fuera de este mundo! ¿Que está pensando Albus? ¿Se ha vuelto senil? ¿Está soñando?"

Snape también lo pensaba. "Menciono un plan para contener al Señor Oscuro. Debe tener algo que ver con esa defensas que hemos puesto."

"Bueno, tu y yo tendremos que echarle una buena mirada a esas llamadas 'defensas.' ¡Albus no puede actuar en serio! ¿Un juego de ajedrez? ¿Qué uso tiene?"

"¿Juego de ajedrez?" pregunto Snape distraído. "Yo hice un puzle de lógica." Al verla prácticamente echar humo por las orejas, dijo. "Albus me dijo algo sobre mantener la atención del Señor Oscuro en la Piedra en vez de que se fuera a reunir a su antiguos seguidores-donde quizás podría encontrar alguna otra manera-mas _practica—_de recuperar su forma."

Minerva se miro en el espejo y vio su rostro sombrío. Ella estaba echando afuera el principio más fundamental de su vida: su dependencia hacia Albus Dumbledore. "¿Es la Piedra que nos mostro siquiera real? ¿Esto es solo un juego también? ¿Todo es humo y espejos con nada solido?"

"No lo sé. Lo averiguaremos. Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos echarle una mirada a las cacareadas defensas de Albus, comenzando con Fluffy. Tendremos que ser discretos."

"Por supuesto. Y sobre todo debemos mantener a salvo a los niños. Sin importar lo genial que crea Albus que son sus planes, " añadió, completamente desilusionada.

Snape le dio las buenas noches. Minerva no se había movido, aun estaba parada frente al espejo, como buscando respuestas. Snape sabía que ella necesitaba pensar, y la dejo sin decir nada más.

Apenas entro a su oficina de inmediato fue al escritorio, preparo una pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta. ¡Cuanto había soñado cuando era un escolar mantener correspondencia con este gran hombre! Sin embargo jamás había soñado tener que escribirle sobre semejante tema o con tan siniestro propósito.

_Digno Gran Maestro Flamel,_

_Soy el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts, donde el extraordinario ítem de su creación podría estar en peligro-y un peligro aun mayor para los demás- del que nuestro querido Director le ha hecho creer. Habiendo escuchado de su amor por la privacidad, yo no lo molestaría con mi contacto si la situación no fuera de suma gravedad..._

"-_y_ una barra del más fino chocolate de Honeyduke para mis favoritos chicos de primero," dijo Cedric, repartiendo sus deliciosos presentes en la mesa Hufflepuff.

"¡Eres el mejor, Cedric!" dijo Justin, ocupado desenvolviendo el regalo que le habían traído de Hogsmeade.

Una ráfaga de gracias le siguió, y luego se volvieron gemidos de gusto.

"Cuéntanos de Hogsmeade, Cedric," dijo Harry. "¿Como es en realidad?"

Cedric mordisqueaba un látigo de regaliz. "Como cualquier otro pueblo, supongo." Sonrió traviesamente. "Es decir, se trata de un pueblo totalmente mágico."

"Y eso significa único," dijo Sally, rompiendo un pequeño trozo de su barra de chocolate. "¿Qué?" le pregunto a Hannah. "Guardare el resto para después. _De todos modos_-quiero saber todo sobre las tiendas. Oí que hay un salón de té, perteneciente a una bruja, donde los estudiantes van a sus citas-"

"Madame Puddifoot," gruño Ernie. "¡Oh, evítanos eso!"

"Pase por ahí," admitió Cedric. "Es bastante rosa."

"Así que pasaste rápido, espero," dijo Justin. "Y luego te fuiste a los pastos mas verdes."

"Hay una esplendida tienda de quidditch, donde encontré un mejor par de guantes. Una tienda de libros, una papelería-todo tipo de cosas que un pueblo al lado de una escuela pueda necesitar. Dos pubs. Las Tres Escobas es donde hay que ir."

"¿Es como el Caldero Chorreante?" pregunto Harry. El Caldero Chorreante es el único pub que había visitado, y por tanto el criterio por el cual media a los demás.

Cedric frunció el ceño. "Yo diría que mucho mejor. Más acogedor. _Mucho más limpio_. Madame Rosmerta, que es la dueña del lugar, es muy atenta. Es un lugar para magos y brujas y nada más. Se siente-no se_-seguro._ Ustedes saben que cualquiera puede entrar al bar en el Caldero Chorreante- arpías, magos oscuros-incluso muggles, de vez en cuando"

Los Hufflepuff de primer año asintieron seriamente, aunque esto era nuevo para la mayoría de ellos.

"Quizás es porque está en Londres," dijo pensativo Cedric medio para sí mismo. "Hay algo sobre el Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar extraño: todo puede pasar. Hay una especie de peligro en el lugar. No es así en Las Tres Escobas. Es difícil imaginar que algo malo suceda allí. ¡Y la cerveza de manteca es de primera!"

"Oí sobre el otro pub en Hogsmeade," Susan dijo arrugando la nariz. "El Cabeza de Puerco. ¡Mi tía dice que ese lugar es bastante desagradable!"

"Podría ser. Yo no entre allí. Aunque vi al tipo que está a cargo del lugar, y es un tipo extraño."

"¿Viste la Casa de los Gritos?" pregunto Hannah. Ella le dijo a Sally, "Se supone que es el lugar mas embrujado en Gran Bretaña. Es escalofriante y ruinosa, y escuche que si te acercas lo suficiente, puedes oír horribles gritos."

"Es una ruina," comento Cedric. "Y no escuche ningún grito."

"No puedo creer que tenemos que esperar dos años para poder ir a Hogsmeade." Dijo Susan indignada. "¡Creo que es malo que nos tienten de esta manera!"

"Por lo menos tenemos las reunión de los Exploradores," Ernie le dijo tratando de consolarla. "¿Que tendremos para el té de mañana, Susan?"

"Pensé que podríamos servirnos algo que vaya con el tema de la granja," les dijo Susan, su rostro iluminándose. "Empanadas y pastelillos de Devonshire, pastel de fruta de la granja, y pequeños panecillos hechos en Tinworth llamados Oro de los Goblins."

Ernie estaba complacido de mostrar su conocimiento. En deferencia de los criados muggle, explico. "Obviamente, no esta hechos de oro. Aunque son bastante crujientes, y tienen harto queso. Es el queso el que les da su color amarillo."

Cedric miro a Susan medio burlón. En un tono de voz alto que imitaba a Susan se quejo, "¡Creo que es malo que tienten a los de tercero de esta manera!"

Susan le hizo una mueca. Hannah dijo con entusiasmo, "Deberías venir a una reunión y dar una presentación. Hagrid va a dar una, ¿así que porque tu no? ¡Podrías hablar sobre quidditch!"

Cedric lo pensó. "Podría contarles sobre la Copa Mundial," dijo. "La última fue en España. Fue toda una jarana, una reunión de magos y brujas de todo el mundo. Aun tengo las fotografías y las cosas que compre."

"Suena divertido," dijo Justin, "Yo fui a las Olimpiadas en Corea. Es como si todo el mundo hubiera estado allí."

Luego les explico las olimpiadas a los nacidos en el mundo mágico, que se sorprendieron ante la variedad de eventos presentados.

"¡Como una Copa Mundial, una competencia de duelo y carreras en escoba todo en uno!" dijo Ernie. "No sabría que mirar primero. ¿Tienen esas olimpiadas a menudo?"

Hubo más conversación. Eventualmente, Cedric tuvo que marcharse a su práctica, y una vez que se marcho Susan de inmediato le pregunto a Harry, "¿Has averiguado más sobre esa_ cosa_?"

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo bromeando Harry.

Ella le dio un leve codazo. "Tú sabes. ¡Esa _cosa_ en el tercer piso!"

Todos se acercaron mientras Harry hablaba en voz baja. "Encontré mas sobre eso. Manténgase lejos de ahí: es peligroso. Tuve que contarle todo al Profesor Snape. Él dijo que es un secreto muy importante y que no debemos hablar con nadie de eso, y que ni siquiera deberíamos _pensar _en eso. Él está trabajando en el asunto."

"Entonces bien," Hannah dijo cómodamente, "todo bien. Nada de que tengamos que preocuparnos."

"Eso creo," dijo Susan algo preocupada, "Pero hay personas que son entrometidas y descuidadas. Si alguien resultara herido-"

"Nadie resultara herido si no se acercan allí," Harry dijo con firmeza. "Si vemos a alguien ir en esa dirección, deberíamos detenerlos."

"A menos que sea un profesor," Ernie añadió de forma práctica.

"Cierto "accedió Harry. "A menos que sea un profesor." _Y entonces lo espiare,_ decidió para sí mismo. _Con mucho cuidado._


	30. Chapter 30

**Esta historia es de Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

**Capitulo 30**

Entre ellos, Snape y McGonagall levantaron suficiente alboroto sobre la seguridad de la Piedra que Dumbledore les sugirió que probaran las defensas ellos mismos. No le habían contado lo que los niños descubrieron, pero dijeron lo suficiente para que el Director no desechara sus preocupaciones sin garantías concretas.

"Vayan este viernes por la noche si lo desean. Veré que todo esté en su lugar."

"Todo ya debería estar en su lugar," recalco Minerva.

Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente. "Todo estará listo cuando sea necesario. Creo que sus mentes estarán tranquilas al ver lo bien que está siendo protegida la Piedra contra quienes quieren robarla para sí mismos."

"El Cerbero debe estar tras esta puerta," especulo Minerva. Ella busco con cuidado en su bolsillo un pequeño objeto.

"Mientras no me pidas que cante," gruño Snape.

"Pero Severus," protesto Minerva, con brillo en sus ojos, "¡Tú tienes una voz adorable! Nunca olvidare esa navidad cuando Albus, Elphias Doge y tu nos entonaron ese precioso Villancico Invernal_."_

"No he vuelto a beber media botella de whisky de fuego de una sola vez desde entonces, así que no cantare," Snape dijo seriamente. "Si ese es tu plan, entonces puedes-"

"¡Shhh!" ella lo hizo callar.

Abrió la puerta ligeramente y arrojo una cajita cuadrada con un encantamiento. El cubo brillante giro rápidamente, seis pies sobre el piso. Hubo un gruñido, y el ruido de las cadenas cuando la bestia se abalanzo.

Con una leve sonrisa, Minerva apunto a una esquina y murmuro _"¡Engorgio! ¡Harmonia mysteria!"_

Snape se sobresalto al sentir un sonido alto y aflautado como de un instrumento musical. La apertura se repitió, bajando, octava por octava, al registro más bajo, y luego comenzó a subir a un masivo arpegio, encima, otros acordes se entremezclaron. El Cerberus se estremeció, todos sus ojos se abrieron. Una pausa, la melodía cambio y evoluciono.

Snape miro desde la puerta. Un gran órgano se había instalado en un rincón de la habitación. El Cerbero estaba paralizado por los sonidos, de pie, rígido con fascinación. Snape miro a Minerva, que asentía con satisfacción. El órgano siguió tocando, y gradualmente el Cerbero se hundió en un baboso sueño.

"¿Tocata y Fuga en d menor?" pregunto Snape. "¿Eso no es un poco excesivo?"

"Si uno va a hacer algo-"

"¡Oh, por favor!"

Snape paso a un lado de la masiva forma, retorciendo la nariz ante el olor del aliento de la bestia. Minerva parecía bastante cómoda al entrar, levanto la trampilla con un movimiento de su varita. Miro hacia abajo, frunciendo las cejas en concentración. Snape miro por sobre sus hombros. La oscuridad se abría a sus pies. No habían peldaños o escaleras. Ni siquiera se notaba donde podía estar el fondo. Minerva miro alrededor y convoco un puñado de paja. Con un susurro, una etérea escalera de caracol se ensamblo a sí misma.

Snape le hizo un gesto con la mano. "Edad antes que belleza."

Ella sólo sonrió. "Perlas antes que cerdos."

Ella comenzó a bajar con rapidez. Snape bajo en un momento, sus varita con un brillante "Lumos" reflejándose en la piedras. Sobre ellos el sonido del órgano sonaba cada vez más lejano. De repente se encontraron con algo suave. Las luces de sus varitas mostraban claramente lo que estaba bajo sus pies.

"¡Ah, Pomona!" Snape suspiro. "Lazo del diablo."

De inmediato convoco una intensa luz, y las ramas les abrieron camino.

"No es una barrera muy desalentadora," Minerva comento arrugando la nariz, "Pomona probablemente temía lastimar a alguien."

"Me atrevería a decir que esto sólo detendría a niños de primero," bufo Snape. "O a un _muggle._"

Un pasadizo de piedra se lanzaba hacia adelante, en bajada, y caminaron por él, pendientes de cualquier amenaza. Sólo se sentía el goteo del agua, un hilo tenue de música de órgano, y un susurro lejano. No mucho más allá, el pasaje se abría a una iluminada habitación con un gran techo alto sobre ellos.

Estaba lleno de pequeñas aves que brillaban como joyas, revoloteando mientras volaban por la habitación. En el lado opuesto de la sala había una pesada puerta de madera con una masiva cerradura de bronce.

"Muy bonitas," dijo Minerva mirando a las aves. "Obviamente trabajo de Filius."

"¿Crees que él estuvo aquí?" pregunto Snape.

"Bueno, _yo_ no vine," le dijo Minerva. "Yo simplemente le di una plantilla, en realidad una versión minimizada de la verdadera barrera. Me atrevería a decir que Filius hizo algo similar y Albus la instalo. Si, muy bonitas-"

Snape miro con recelo a las aves. "No _lucen _peligrosas, pero quizás sería mejor estar preparado."

Dejo que Minerva caminara adelante, mientras observaba las aves, su varita lista para defender a ambos si era necesario. En el otro lado de la habitación, Minerva trato de encantar la puerta para que abriera, pero no tuvo éxito.

"Eso es extraño." ella dio otra orden, con más firmeza esta vez.

Snape estaba estudiando las brillantes aves. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala buscando algo peligroso y se detuvo al ver "¡Escobas!" dijo. "¿Qué crees que-?"

Sus ojos se posaron en las aves y comprendió.

"¡Llaves!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡No son aves, son llaves!"

"¡Oh! Que astuto. Bien hecho, Severus. Eso son. Simplemente debemos convocar la llave de esta puerta. ¡_Accio!"_

Nada sucedió. Minerva bufo molesta. "Hechizadas para resistirse a una convocación general. Entonces no hay nada más que hacer."

Ella convoco una escoba entonces, y estuvo en el aire en segundos.

"Gryffindor," murmuro Snape.

Él odiaba usar escobas. Nunca había sido bueno en ellas cuando era pequeño, y había aprendido algo de la habilidad con duro trabajo y esfuerzo. Para él nunca había sido "divertido". Sin embargo, todos los demás, desde los Malfoy hasta Minerva McGonagall, estaban locos por las escobas. Snape se lanzo tras la subdirectora con apenas un momento de vacilación.

Siseo cuando un enjambre de las amenazas zumbaron a su alrededor. Una se enredo en su cabello. Snape la agarro y la arrojo lejos, haciendo una mueca. Se movían a través de un torbellino de plumas multicolores. ¿Cómo sabrían cual era la necesaria?

"¡Ahí!" grito Minerva, apuntando hacia adelante, "¡La grande con las plumas azul brillante! ¡Calza con el tamaño del cerrojo!"

Tratando de localizarla entre tantas probo ser algo difícil. Atraparon llaves con plumas amarillas, llaves con plumas verdes, y luego, a medida que se ponían mas astutas, llaves con plumas celestes, verde azulado e índigo. Snape diviso a la que buscaban por un momento, y casi la atrapo. Se escapo de él, aumentado la velocidad, desapareciendo entre una nube de sus camaradas.

McGonagall se elevo en el aire, tratando de observar la situación desde arriba. Snape obstinadamente se removía entre el mar de plumas, deseando haberse atado el cabello. Minerva dio un grito de triunfo y se lanzo en picada. Plumas giraron como locas a su alrededor, y de repente casi estuvo frente a Snape. Sorprendido, trato de alejarse, y se sobresalto al sentir la mano de ella en su espalda.

"¡La tengo!" grito ella. "¡Estaba sentada cómodamente en tu espalda!"

La llave se movía desafiante en su mano. "Quédate tranquila," ella la regaño.

Ella aterrizo sin problemas, y camino con rapidez hacia la puerta. Snape estaba detrás, con la varita en la mano. Minerva giro la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió a la oscuridad.

Al pasar, luz ilumino la habitación, y se encontraron al borde de un gran tablero de ajedrez, en el lado negro. Las piezas eran más grandes que ellos. Al lado opuesto, en el piso blanco y negro, estaban las piezas blancas. Snape se quedo impresionado.

"¿Tu trabajo?" pregunto.

"Si," respondió ella, luciendo complacida. "Aunque lo diga yo, me quedo muy bien. También esta hechizado para jugar un buen partido."

"¿Debo tomar una siesta mientras juegas contra ti?"

"¡Que tontera!" Minerva movió su varita y murmuro una contraseña, y el tablero floto hacia el techo. "No tenemos tiempo para juegos. Vamos, Severus."

Caminó tras ella, mirando con recelo el masivo cuadrado de piedra sobre sus cabezas. Cruzaron al otro lado y Minerva se dio la vuelta y movió su varita otra vez.

El tablero bajó tras ellos, lentamente, y crujió al quedar como había estado momentos antes. Ni siquiera la espada del caballero se movió.

_Quirrell era un buen jugador de ajedrez. No sé cómo sería el Señor Oscuro, _pensóSnape. Le era imposible imaginarse al Señor Oscuro jugando algo. Snape nunca lo había visto solicitar recreación de algún tipo-a menos que considerara tortura y muerte como recreación. Siempre hubo una cualidad inhumana en él-o quizás era más correcto decir _falta_ de cualidades humanas. Ahora que sabía lo que el Señor Oscuro fue capaz de hacerse a sí mismo, era fácil en retrospectiva percibir que estaba incompleto. Él literalmente no estaba entero. Eso explicaba mucho, y hacia que Snape se sintiera como un tonto por no haberlo visto antes.

Otra habitación. Snape suspiro. Abrió la puerta para que pasara Minerva.

Algo los esperaba al otro lado.

_¡Crash!_

Un inmenso mazo se estrello contra la pared a pulgadas de la cabeza de Minerva. Ella se hizo a un lado, jadeando, su varita siguiendo la amenaza. Snape avanzo con rapidez, sus fosas nasales llenas del hedor del troll.

_"Stupefy,"_ grito, y escucho el hechizo simultaneo de Minerva.

Una expresión cómica de asombro, la boca del troll se abrió, cayó de rodillas, y luego se fue de golpe sobre su rostro. Hubo un crujido. La nariz de Snape se removió de simpatía.

"El desafío de Quirinius, creo," comentó Minerva, sacudiéndose la túnica. "Él siempre dijo que se le daban bien."

Snape sólo resoplo. De todas las cosas en la Tierra para presumir, _"Se me dan bien los_ _trolls,"_ siempre le había parecido patético. Si Quirrell hubiese usado esa fase para conquistar brujas, definitivamente era tan estúpido como para dejarse poseer por el Señor Oscuro.

"Otra criatura que no tiene nada que ver en Hogwarts," Minerva murmuro para sí misma. "¡Esto es intolerable!"

Había otra puerta frente a ellos, y la abrieron lentamente, sus varitas listas para cualquier otra sorpresa desagradable. Dentro de la habitación, Snape reconoció de inmediato el desafío.

"Es mío," le dijo a Minerva. "Vamos."

Cruzaron la puerta, y de inmediato la entrada fue cubierta de llamas purpuras. Minerva la miro y luego a la otra puerta, que había sido cubierta con llamas negras impidiendo el paso. Snape estaba muy orgulloso de la llamas. Las purpuras habían sido una broma secreta, basado en las insufribles túnicas de Dumbledore. Las llamas negras habían sido difíciles de perfeccionar, pero eran muy impresionantes en este entorno. Guio a Minerva a la mesa en el centro de la habitación: una mesa donde habían siete diferentes botellitas. Le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

"¡Pociones!" murmuro ella, "¿Porque tienen que ser pociones?"

Ella tomo el pergamino que estaba al lado de las botellas y leyó el puzle. "¡También eres un poeta! ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? ¿O Albus escribió esto?"

"¡Él no lo hizo!" respondió Snape, un poco acalorado. "¡Absolutamente no! lo escribí yo solo, prepare todas las pociones, hechice las llamas. ¡Lo hice solo, y nadie me ayudo!"

Minerva estudio de nuevo el puzle y dijo por lo bajo, "¡Bueno, en realidad no tenemos tiempo para juegos!"

"No sabes la respuesta, ¿cierto?" Snape dijo satisfecho.

Ella le entrecerró los ojos, más bien molesta. "Con _tiempo,_ sin duda podría encontrar la respuesta. Yo no te pedí que jugaras mi juego. Por cortesía, espero que no me obligues a jugar el tuyo."

"Oh, está bien." aun sonriendo, le paso a ella la botella más pequeña. "Un trajo bastara."

Ella bebió, después de darle una mirada cautelosa. "No está mal."

"Mi propia creación. Hagrid encontró que estaban especialmente buenas las moras este año." también tomo un trago. "Bastante aceptable, aunque lo diga yo. Dos de las botellas contienen vino de ortiga-que también prepare. Y tampoco quedo mal."

Las llamas negras murieron con un susurro.

"Y ahora, veamos que ha preparado Albus para el gran final."

Era una habitación alta, pero no particularmente grande: sin ventanas, iluminada por velas y un gran candelabro de hierro negro. Solo había un mueble en la habitación: un espejo magnifico y alto hasta el techo. Con un marco dorado y patas en forma de garra. Alrededor del marco había una inscripción, grabada en claras pero antiguas letras: _Oesed lenoz arocut edon isort sorut rasteum on. _

"¿Habías visto esto antes?" pregunto Snape.

"Nunca." Minerva se acerco, sus labios moviéndose mientras leía las extrañas palabras. "¿Que lenguaje es este? ninguno que conozca-pero quizás-"

"Si" comento Snape "Creo que es-"

Se detuvo, aturdido y paralizado por el reflejo. No estaba solo-ni estaba parado al lado de Minerva McGonagall.

Lily estaba sosteniendo su mano.

Su corazón dio un salto de alegría y temor. Ella estaba a su lado: viva, hermosa, sin cambios por los años. Su brillante cabellera se movía con una brisa invisible. Sus hoyuelos brillaron en una sonrisa encantadora. Harry también estaba allí, sonriendo. Y suyo. Aunque era el mismo Harry, también. Quizás el cabello estaba mas liso, la nariz un poco más larga, pero de seguro era Harry. Aunque sin dudas era Harry Snape, no Harry Potter.

_¿Cómo era esto posible?_ _Lily está muerta._

Snape se acerco al espejo, sus ojos bebiendo codiciosamente las imágenes que cambiaban frente a él. Había encontrado la Piedra Filosofal. Estaba justo allí, en el espejo. Estaba allí para que la tomara...

_Esta preparando el Elixir de la Vida, aquí en las mazmorras. Es perfectamente real: Snape está siguiendo los conocidos pasos, aprobando con cuidado los movimientos antes de revolver y añadiendo juiciosamente la lagrimas de fénix en el momento crítico. Requería mucho tiempo, sin duda, pero no era la poción más difícil que hubiera preparado._

_El paso siguiente era más complicado. Esta saliendo a escondidas de Hogwarts con la poción, sin decirle nada a nadie. Se está Apareciendo en Godric Hollow, en el cementerio de la vieja iglesia, la tumba de mármol blanco, la tumba de James y Lily Potter. Destruirá al último enemigo, que es la muerte._

_Remover la tierra no le es problema. Ha usado hechizos excavadores por años, para sacar extrañas raíces o capturar insectos rastreros para sus ingredientes. Nunca en esta escala, claro esta, pero todo está marchando bien: las capas de tierra removidas dejabas ordenadamente a un lado, la pila de tierra creciendo cada vez más. Snape pone más poder en el hechizo y la pila crece más rápido, el agujero se vuelve más profundo. Estas cosas toman tiempo, pero él tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para rescatar a Lily._

_Una superficie lisa esta apareciendo. La madera de su ataúd, aun brillante, madera barnizada encantada para resistir los elementos. Toda la tierra es echada a un lado, y levita el ataúd, hacia arriba, hacia el mundo viviente. Snape puede ver el borde del otro ataúd en la tumba y frunce el ceño. Para James Potter, no habrá resurrección._

_Hay protecciones y hechizos para proteger a los muertos. No era impedimento para Snape, cuyas intenciones eran puras. Apretó la quijada, sabiendo que los próximos momentos serían dolorosos-si-muy dolorosos y angustiosos, pero debía hacerse, y el mundo cambiaria._

_Removió la tapa del ataúd, y la dejó con gentileza a un lado. Lily estaba bajo el Sol una vez más._

_Aun era Lily. Su cabello tan brillante como siempre. Su piel estaba como pergamino tirante y tiesa, sus labios negros y marchitos. Su quijada se había abierto, volviendo su adorable sonrisa una mueca macabra. Sus ojos estaban hundidos dentro del cráneo. Los hechizos de preservación no podían hacer tanto. El hedor de la decadencia era leve después de once años, pero había permeado el interior del cajón. Ella era un objeto de miedo y horror, pero aun era Lily._

_Snape se arrodillo al lado del cajón, y vacio el Elixir de la Vida por entre sus dientes, hasta su garganta, y esperó._

_El proceso era lento. Snape espera al lado del cajón, mientras el sol avanza en el cielo. Las rodillas le duelen, y se mueve a una posición más cómoda, ya oscurece. Esta labor requerirá toda su paciencia._

_La piel cambia primero, casi imperceptiblemente. Sí, el color está cambiando. Sus manos también: los dedos como garras se están rellenando ligeramente, mientras el fluido natural rellena los tejidos. Sus ojos-¿Cómo no lo había notado? – también están cambiando, los parpados se levantan en sus cuencas con la ayuda de los ojos nacientes. Sus labios se rellenan y se vuelven rosados, las mejillas igual, todo su cuerpo- ¿Sus dedos se movieron?_

_Snape observa sus manos por lo que parecen horas, esperando por otro destello de vida. Lanza un hechizo de limpieza, y luego un hechizo refrescante en la túnica de Lily. Ella no debía angustiarse por el olor de la muerte. ¿Fue respiración lo que oyó? Sube la mirada y ve sus pestañas moviéndose ligeramente. Su pecho también se está moviendo, baja y sube poco a poco. Le toma tiempo al Elixir reconstruir y reformar, pero es infalible._

_Es el amanecer por fin: un espectáculo deslumbrante. Las nubes en el este están de un radiante damasco, con plata, lila y amarillo pálido. La luz era suave, se podría decir tierna. Y Lily abrió sus ojos._

_"¿Severus?" él le sonríe con el amor que llena su corazón y lo tiene a punto de estallar. Ella le sonríe de vuelta._

_"Me salvaste. Pensé que estaba muerta. Todo era oscuridad y confusión. No podía encontrar una salida. ¿Donde está Harry?"_

_"Harry esta en Hogwarts a salvo. Iremos ahora allí y lo veremos."_

_"¡Oh, sí! llévame a Hogwarts," ella susurra. "Llévame a casa."_

_Bajo los gloriosos colores del sol naciente, él la toma entre sus brazos y la levanta del ataúd. Se abrazan. Lily lo besa: es un beso perfecto. El ataúd vencido se desvanece, la tierra es hechizada para volver a la cavidad con una palabra, el césped queda perfectamente colocado sobre todo. Sin otra palabra, el nombre de Lily desaparece del mármol blanco. Lily toma su brazo, sin mirar atrás hacia la tumba, y luego desaparecen de ese lugar para siempre._

_Hogwarts les da la bienvenida. Están en casa en las mazmorras. Se casan en un destello de blanco, negro y alegría. Siempre han estado casados. Harry los visita en sus habitaciones, como lo ha hecho siempre desde que empezó a estudiar en la escuela. La vida es perfecta y siempre ha sido perfecta. Él vivirá con Lily por siempre y para siempre..._

Un hombro choca contra su brazo. No era Lily. Snape frunce el ceño, el hilo de la realidad cotidiana es perturbado.

_Lily le habla._

Otra interrupción.

Snape frunció el ceño. Esto era muy desagradable. Se dio la vuelta para reprender al intruso.

"¿Profesora McGonagall? No la escuche entrar."

Minerva lo miro frenéticamente con ojos enrojecidos.

"¿Severus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Snape miro alrededor en confusión. Estaban en una habitación sin ventanas, iluminada por velas, enfrente de un espejo –donde Lily estaba parada esperando.

"¿Severus?" jadeo Minerva. Sus manos fueron a su rostro, y miro temerosa al espejo. "¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?"

Se tambaleo, mareado y desorientado. _No-debo volver con Lily-_

Se sacudió y choco contra Minerva, haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo de piedra. Ella grito en alarma y dolor. Snape se agarro el codo, gruñendo por la molestia.

"Mentiras," gimió Minerva. "Todo eran mentiras."

_Mentiras._ Snape reunió las hebras de la realidad a su alrededor, temblando de dolor:-con devastadora perdida y tristeza. Lily había muerto para él una vez más, y esta nueva muerte estaba fresca y cruda. Gateo hasta la muralla y se sentó apoyándose en ella, sintiéndose vacio como un caldero en desuso.

No se atrevió a mirar al espejo, pero deseaba hacerlo. Sólo una ojeada-la última-

"Severus," gruño Minerva arrodillada. "Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡No mires! Lo que sea que te está mostrando son mentiras. Quiere que nos quedemos aquí para siempre"

_-Para siempre._

No podía oír a la Lily del espejo, peor vio su boca moverse, sonriendo.

Minerva le tomo la cara e hizo que la mirara. "-hasta la muerte."

¿De qué estaba hablando Minerva? quería ver a Lily de nuevo. Quería verse a sí mismo otra vez: joven, feliz-casi buen mozo. Esa era la verdadera realidad-esta era sólo una terrible caricatura de su vida.

El rostro de Minerva estaba cubierto de lágrimas. ¡No! ella estaba enfrente del espejo.

Y luego ella le dio una bofetada. Fuerte.

"Severus. Es una mentira, lo que sea que vez. Una maldita asquerosa mentira."

Ella lo golpeo otra vez, y se dio cuenta que también estaba llorando.

"Ahora levántate. Vamos a ir a la puerta y saldremos de aquí."

Se ayudaron mutuamente a levantarse, sus extremidades tiesas por tantas horas frente al espejo. Minerva casi vuelve a caer, y Snape la agarro del brazo y la ayudo a salir de la habitación. Pensó en Lily, esperando...

Respiro profundamente, y se forzó a caminar.

"¿Que viste, Minerva?" silencio.

"Nunca me preguntes." siseo ella. "¡Nunca me preguntes!"

Hicieron su fatigoso camino de vuelta a través del laberinto sin otra palabra.

Las habitaciones de ella estaban más cerca. Snape sintió que no podía dar otro paso después de entrar. Se dejo caer en un sillón agradecido, preguntándose si se quedaría dormido allí.

"Te ofrecería un whisky, pero casi amanece," le dijo Minerva. "Tendrá que bastar con té."

Estaba caliente y cargado así que ayudo. Snape lo bebió de golpe, sorprendido de lo sediento que estaba, sin siquiera atreverse a pensar en pociones. El té era honesto. El té era seguro.

"Así que ahora sabemos," dijo.

"Si," dijo ella, después de dejar a un lado su taza. "Sabemos como Albus planea atrapar a ese monstruo. No estoy seguro que sea una trampa perfecta, pero casi me atrapo. Si hubiera estado sola-"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Por suerte estábamos juntos. Feliz habría pasado el resto de mi vida allí."

"¡No!" protesto ella. "¡No pienses en eso! Si no fuera por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, iría a destruir esa cosa maldita hoy_. "No muestra tu rostro si no de tu corazón el deseo.' _¡Que cosa más monstruosa para tener en una escuela! ¿Y si un estudiante lo encontrara?"

"Quizás no sea tan peligroso para un estudiante," considero Snape. "Presumiblemente, un estudiante tendría menos que lamentar, y los deseos de su corazón, sean lo que sea, serían menos absorbentes."

"Tú y yo sabemos," ella respondió con aspereza, "Que nuestros estudiantes no tienen las vidas perfectamente felices que Albus imagina que tienen."

Él suspiro, imaginando que vería Harry. Sintió una breve punzada de dolor por la pérdida del Harry Snape del espejo. _Oh, mi hijo, mi muchacho._ _Que chico más maravilloso._

"Como dices," accedió, aclarando su garganta. "No es la trampa perfecta. Si hubiera alguna distracción, u otra persona en la habitación, puede salir de ella. Además, si esta allí el tiempo suficiente, Quirrell moriría, y presumiblemente el espíritu del Señor Oscuro sería liberado. ¿Acaso Albus imagina que buscara entrar en el espejo?"

"Es-posible." ella dejo escapar un suspiro. "La Piedra claramente esta allí-de alguna manera. Fue muy astuto de Albus."

"Supongo. _¿Pero es lo suficientemente astuto?"_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

Dumbledore lucia satisfecho y no se sorprendió de que Snape no hubiera podido apoderarse de la Piedra Filosofal. Sin embargo, pareció sorprendido y desilusionado de que Minerva McGonagall hubiera fallado.

Ella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear. "Creo, considerando todo, que es algo bueno," recalco. "No hay razón para que yo tuviera posesión de la Piedra. Lo que _es_ importante es asegurarse que no esté al alcance del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado."

"No estamos satisfechos de que tus medidas sean suficientes," dijo Snape.

"Obviamente, debemos acceder a estar en desacuerdo," Dumbledore respondió con dulzura.

Los dos se marcharon después de eso, determinados a no compartir sus planes futuros con el Director.

"Quizás es tiempo de confiar en Pomona y Filius," dijo Minerva.

"Posiblemente. Ellos no están más felices con la presencia de la Piedra que nosotros."

"Y después de ser solicitados para crear diversiones, quizás quieran asistir en crear una trampa verdadera."

Snape se detuvo. "Sin embargo-" se detuvo, pensándolo bien. Él no había oído de Flamel, y no quería levantar las esperanzas de Minerva excesivamente al insinuar que ayuda exterior estaba en camino. "No creo que sea prudente mencionar nuestras preocupaciones sobre Quirrell. Ninguno de ellos, aunque son expertos en sus campos, lo son en las Artes Oscuras."

"Está bien," accedió Minerva, "pero me reservo el derecho de consultar con ellos si fallamos en encontrar la soluciones a nuestra situación actual."

Era tiempo de más investigación. Minerva tranquilamente se retiro a su propio estudio y a los libros que no podía compartir con Snape.

Snape estaba sumergido en sus referencias más vanguardistas: _El Libro del Ángel Raziel, El Libro de Baphomet, El Libro Rojo del Monasterio Carfax._

Ninguna fuente tenía todas las respuestas, pero estaba encontrando ideas por aquí y por allá. Un circulo de alambre de cobre y sal de mar incrustados en el piso enfrente del espejo podría ayudar en impedir que cualquier persona mirando en el espejo se moviera. Una ligera poción alucinógena podría soltar el vínculo entre un espíritu dominante y su víctima. Eso podría servir de ayuda para liberar a Quirrell, pero no sacaría el trozo de alma del Señor Oscuro de Harry.

El horcrux accidental en Harry, de hecho, parecía ser el problema más complejo de todos. La juventud de Harry poseía un desafío especial. Un exorcismo a esta edad en particular destruiría su magia y posiblemente podría matarlo. Por lo que Snape podía ver, simplemente tendrían que esperar que Harry fuera mayor y más fuerte, y su magia estuviera más desarrollada y estable.

Mientras tanto, tratarían de separar a Quirinius Quirrell de su compañero de viaje. Y se asegurarían que la mirada del Señor Oscuro en el espejo de Oesed durara toda una vida-y más. Snape se froto el puente de la nariz. La indescifrable escritura de los viejos textos le estaba forzando la vista...

Quería estudiar, leer, investigar, hacer _cualquier cosa_ en vez de pensar en la experiencia vivida en el Espejo de Oesed. Siempre había encontrado placer reviviendo sus memorias de Lily, y ahora encontró que no quería pensar en Lily para nada. Su visión del espejo había sido demasiado inquietante-demasiado fea-y, claro está, demasiado absurda. Él sabía perfectamente bien que la Piedra Filosofal no podía darle vida a aquellos que llevaban muertos mucho tiempo. Incluso las más exageradas fuentes jamás clamarían eso. Era una fantasía bizarra, rozando la necrofilia. El fantasma del espejo no se comportaba de ninguna manera como lo había hecho la verdadera Lily que había conocido. Todo era un caos doloroso, y leería su libro y no-

"¿Severus?"

Levanto la mirada del libro, esperando ver a Minerva en el fuego. En vez de ella estaba Charity Burbage, sonriéndole, como lo hacía tan a menudo estos días.

"¿Hay algo que necesites?" pregunto, no completamente educado.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, aparentemente desechando su tono como normal para él. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Si tienes que hacerlo."

Charity parecía creer que de alguna manera se habían "unido." Desde que ella había llegado a Hogwarts el año anterior, había tratado de hacerse su amiga. Ellos, después de todo, eran bastante cercanos en edad. Charity había sido una Hufflepuff dos años mayor que él, y una prefecta-una justa. La recordaba cuando intervino en una disputa desagradable contra Potter & Compañía fuera del salón de Encantamientos. Aparte de eso ella no había dejado una impresión en él durante sus años de escuela. Ella había sido mucho más gordita en sus borrosas memorias y con una apariencia física tan lamentable como había sido la de él en esos días.

Dudaba mucho haber dejado una impresión en ella. Sin clases en común y provenientes de diferentes casas, tenían muy pocas razones para interactuar. Los hermanos de ella habían sido mucho más jóvenes que él, y no los había conocido. Ella le había informado que su hermano era tres años menor que él, y estuvo en Ravenclaw, y su hermanita había terminado su primer año en Hufflepuff cundo toda la familia decidió mudarse a Nueva Zelanda inmediatamente después que Charity termino la escuela. Entendía que también había otro hermano, que nunca asistió a Hogwarts. Sólo Charity había regresado a su país de origen, y sospechaba que se sentía un poco sola sin su familia cerca.

De ahí el intento de hacer amigos, suponía. Ella había tomado el que la involucrara en el club de Harry como una invitación para renovar sus esfuerzos. Se pregunta si ella esperaba que le ofreciera algo de beber. Ella iba vestida muy bien y olía a jabón de castilla de alta calidad además de a un destilado de flores de lima, limón y un toque de plumería. Se preguntaba de donde habría obtenido ese perfume. La plumería era notablemente difícil de destilar sin destruir la delicadez de la fragancia. Era fresca, desconocida y agradable.

Más sonrisas. Él le hizo un gesto vago a una silla y ella se sentó de inmediato, su aroma se esparcía por sus movimientos.

"¡Espero que Harry te haya contado lo bien que está yendo el club!"

"Recibí esa información de él. Y de ti también –cada día-en la sala de profesores."

Ella rio. "Si. He hablado mucho de eso, ¿no es así? estoy tan emocionada. El año anterior fue bastante difícil, sabes, con ese ridículo libro y recién llegada. Este club-me ha dado mucha esperanza y propósito. Uno de estos días, la mesa de gobernadores me permitirá reemplazar ese libro idiota, y me estoy preparando para eso."

"¿Encontraste algo mejor?"

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa. "¡Lo escribiré yo misma!"

Arqueo una ceja inquisitiva y la dejo parlotear feliz.

"Esos maravillosos niños me han dado un sin fin de ideas," le dijo ella. "Aun debo asegurarme que pasen sus TIMOS y sus EXTASIS, así que tendré que repasar la equivocada y peculiar manera en que las preguntas del examen están presentadas, pero considerando en realidad lo fácil que es la materia, tendré bastante tiempo de enseñarles cosas reales que la gente joven quiere saber: comida, diversión y como mezclarse con ellos-además de ropa, tendencias y festividades. También puedo agregar algo de política y ciencia. Ya estoy esbozando un plan de estudios."

"¿En tu abundante tiempo libre? Te felicito."

"¡Gracias! pero sabes, mi trabajo no es para nada como el tuyo, Severus. En realidad no sé cómo lo logras. Tengo un grupo de alumnos por cada año desde tercero a séptimo, así que tengo más de la mitad de mis días libres. Estoy tan feliz por el club. ¡El año pasado casi no sentía que estaba ganando mi sueldo!"

"Bien por ti. De seguro yo me gano el mío."

"¡Oh-Lo sé!" comento ella. "Debe ser una gran carga. ¡Además con todos tus deberes como Jefe de Casa! Uno creería que el Director contrataría personal adicional para las materias básicas para que pudieras concentrarte en los estudiantes superdotados en los últimos años."

Snape de alguna manera reorganizo su opinión de la mujer sentada frente a él. Su programa de enseñanza era extremadamente demandante-quizás demasiado. Era muy perceptivo de Charity notar eso. El stress de evitar accidentes, día tras día, lo agotaba bastante. Ningún otro profesor en Hogwarts se enfrentaba a las dificultades que Snape tenía que enfrentarse. Era la razón por la que las normas para sus clases de EXTASIS eran extremadamente altas. Si le permitía la admisión a mas estudiantes, tendría que separar las clase de sexto y séptimo en dos sesiones, cosa que su horario no le permitía; o tendría clases increíblemente grandes en las que era muy difícil enseñar apropiadamente la delicadeza y el peligro de las pociones más complejas.

"Si-bueno, tú conoces a Albus," comento despreocupadamente. "El eterno optimista. Su experiencia enseñando Transfiguración en realidad no le da mucha compresión de mi situación."

"Bueno, _creo que es horrible_," ella respondió cándidamente. "Y si algo sale mal, a ti te hacen responsable. Quizás si tuvieras un aprendiz, él podría tomar algunos de los deberes y enseñarle a los cursos inferiores."

"Lo he considerado, pero tendría que entrenar al aprendiz, y eso también requeriría tiempo."

"No había pensado en eso. Y claro está, a los padres quizás no les guste que sus hijos no reciban lo mejor desde el principio."

Snape se asombro por su visión. Ella, noto él, era una mujer inteligente. Su libro para adaptarse al mundo mágico estaba muy bien hecho. Que encontrara el actual texto de estudio insuficiente era prueba de su sensatez. Y ella era buena con Harry-de hecho muy buena.

"Hice algo de vino hace poco-es una especie de hobby que tengo," le dijo, abruptamente cambiando el tema. "¿Te gustaría probarlo? ¿Ortiga o mora?"

"¡Oh-que divertido! Sí, me encantaría. Mora, por favor."

Snape era dueño de un fino set de copas: con tallo y borde azul decoradas con hojas de oro. Una pequeña esmeralda estaba incrustada en un costado de cada una para prevenir envenenamientos. Estaba muy orgulloso del set, ya que era casi la única herencia que tenía de la familia de su madre. Su solterona tía abuela Cornelia Ketteridge le había hecho visitas ocasionales –cuando podía –y llevaba dinero y regalos, que había incluido este set de copas. Snape apenas la recordaba, ya que ella había muerto cuando él tenía como cinco o seis años, pero apreciaba su preciosa copia de Beedle el Bardo y sus gobstones como reliquias de su amabilidad y buena voluntad. Cuando ella murió, las cosas en casa rápidamente habían dado un turno para peor.

Estaba complacido con Charity-muy complacido con su generosidad y sensatas observaciones-y abrió la alacena que contenía sus copas especiales. El vino de mora lucía muy bien en ellas, brillando ricamente purpura contra los diseños de oro.

Ella también admiro el color y él estuvo complacido de notar que ella tomo un sorbo de su vino con cuidado-pensativamente-. Ella no trago de un golpe como un salvaje bebiendo cerveza.

Ella suspiro con satisfacción y dijo "Esto es maravilloso."

Él dejo a un lado su copa y abordo un tema que en ocasiones cruzaba su mente.

"Tu cabello."

Ella levanto la mirada, perpleja, una mano se dirigió a su cabello, ansiosa. "¿Mi cabello? ¿Hay algo malo con él?"

"No-quiero decir-todas esas trenzas. Son muy interesantes. ¿Tienen algún tipo de significado aritmantico?"

"Bueno," dijo ella, sonrojándose, "en realidad..."

Harry encontró que dibujar una elipse era más difícil que dibujar un círculo.

En la habitación de los Exploradores, tras un tapete decorativo, estaba haciendo lo mejor posible para reproducir un dibujo del manuscrito que la Profesora McGonagall le había dado para copiar durante el verano. Ya había dominado la Ventana de Finn. También había aprendido las otras dos Maravillas de Finn el Encantador. La Profesora McGonagall le había dicho que la educación nunca era una pérdida de tiempo. Su pequeña copia estaba dando frutos justo ahora.

Un elipse era un ovalo, con dos focos en lugar de uno, con dos clavijas, un cordel y una tiza, Harry eventualmente logro construir un meritorio Ojo de Finn. En el centro de la elipse concéntrica, un triangulo sostenía una figura con tres letras conectadas. La letra Ogham que indicaba "abedul" también era la señal de visión. Añadió los adornos, los pequeños rombos a la izquierda, y luego la toco con su varita tres veces, susurrando _"¡Nusquam occultus est, Finn!"_

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, luego tres veces en dirección opuesta, y luego la toco otra vez, diciendo las mismas palabras.

Tres vueltas más, otra encantación, y el hechizo estuvo listo.

Contuvo el aliento.

Una pausa temblorosa, un curioso siseo, y luego un pequeño agujero redondo, donde la pupila del ojo debería ir, taladro su camino a través de la pared. Un delgado rayo de luz azul ilumino las motas de polvo y brillo un círculo blanco tras el tapete que escondía a Harry del resto de la habitación de los Exploradores. Mirando a través del agujero, encontró que podía ver el pasillo completamente, mucho mejor que si lo mirara por una simple mirilla taladrada en la pared.

La Profesora McGonagall podría aprobar de su interés en los estudios independientes, pero dudaba que ella aprobara de este propósito, que era espiar en la escalera que guiaba al pasillo del tercer piso.

Escabulléndose por la puerta, sonrió al ver la prístina pared del pasillo. Justo como el manuscrito prometía, el Ojo era invisible desde el otro lado.

Él no podía estar allí todo el tiempo-ni la Profesora McGonagall le había dado permiso para compartir esos hechizos familiares con alguien más. Y él ya había hecho demasiadas cosas que podrían poner a sus nuevos amigos en peligro. El problema más grande era alejarse por sí mismo. Sus amigos eran demasiado _amigables_, después de todo. ¡A ellos de verdad les gustaba pasar más tiempo con él! La solución se le había ocurrido anoche.

"¡Muffy!" dijo suavemente.

La pequeña elfina apareció frente a él, ojos grandes y llenos de adoración.

"¿Que puede hacer Muffy por el pequeño amo Harry?"

"¡Muffy! ¡Soy Harry-sólo Harry! ¡Igual que antes que empezara la escuela!"

Los ojos parpadearon, una, dos veces. Harry suspiro, sabiendo que "Sólo Harry" era un concepto que le causaba a Muffy incomodidad extrema. Sin embargo lo que no era superior a ella, era el favor que le pediría.

"Muffy ayudara al pequeño amo Harry," respondió la elfina ansiosa por su solicitud. "Las amistades de Muffy también ayudaran."

"De verdad lo aprecio, Muffy," respondió Harry. "No hay manera en que pueda hacer esto yo solo. Necesito saber si el Profesor Quirrell trata de subir por esas escaleras. No dejes que nadie te vea, estarás segura en la habitación de los Exploradores. Sólo ponte detrás de este tapete y mira por el pequeño agujero que dibuje en la pared. Nadie te notara de esa manera."

Su conciencia le pincho de repente y añadió, "Pero si vez a un estudiante subir por allí, encuentra una manera de distraerlo. Que se den la vuelta. Podrian resultar lastimados si suben."

Más estudiantes asistieron a la siguiente reunión de los Exploradores. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass. Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner.

La Profesora Burbage llego y saludo a Harry, de muy buen humor, su cabello estaba más elaborado que nunca. Harry noto que alguna de las niñas admiraban su cabello, y estaban copiándola hoy, más o menos. La larga trenza de Susan se había vuelto bastante complicada y las coletas de Hannah ahora parecían estar compuestas de varias trenzas. Vio a varias de las chicas tocándole el cabello y haciéndole preguntas y las escucho hablando sobre Aritmancia en susurros. Meneo la cabeza, incapaz de ver alguna conexión.

Neville estaba patrullando la habitación, y dijo, "Malfoy está atrasado. Y sus amigos también."

"Me pregunto qué-"

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y Draco entro pavoneándose llevando un cayado de pastor con toda la dignidad de un antiguo báculo mágico.

"¡Brujas, magos y dignos exploradores!" proclamo, "¡Les presentó a Ovina, la oveja más pura de la Gran Raza Spellcombe!"

Tras él, a cada lado de una impresionante oveja blanca, estaban Crabbe y Goyle, sonriendo orgullosos. Crabbe tenía al animal con una corra azul pálido. Un moño azul pálido decoraba con garbo su cola. Los chicos la giraron hasta el centro de la habitación y todas las chicas chillaron. Ovina parpadeo, pero se quedo parada plácidamente, aceptando la admiración como era debido.

"-¡Oh, qué cosa más hermosa!"

"Ella es preciosa, Draco-"

"Que rostro más dulce-"

"Dijiste que las ovejas olían mal, Malfoy, pero ella está perfectamente limpia-"

Los chicos quedaron cautivados por ella cuando Ovina persistentemente trato de masticar la parte trasera de la túnica de Draco. Sus intentos furtivos por alejarla de alguna manera no fueron notados por Crabbe y Goyle hasta que la mitad de la habitación se largo a reír a carcajadas.

"Bueno-si-" comento Draco mirando molesto, tratando de alejar el rostro de la bestia de él. "Es una oveja Malfoy. Ella reconoce la calidad cuando la ve."

"-o la prueba," dijo Pansy bromeando.

Draco hizo una mueca. "Bueno, acérquense," les dijo, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano. "Toquen su lana. Es agradable, de verdad."

Pansy se hizo camino adelante empujando a las demás niñas, para molestia de algunas y acaricio la lana rizada de la oveja. "Es suave."

"¡La mejor lana del mundo!" Crabbe afirmó resueltamente.

Hermione se paro al otro lado. "Nunca he tocado una oveja. ¿Muerden?"

_"¿Muerden__?"_ pregunto Goyle con desprecio. Una pausa. "Bueno-a veces-"

Pansy se alejo con rapidez.

Crabbe le aseguro, sonriendo. "No-esta nunca muerde. Es una verdadera dama. Vamos."

Hermione se acerco, acaricio la lana y luego audazmente metió los dedos en la lana. "Es suave."

Harry también quería probar, pero se contuvo hasta que las chicas tuvieran su oportunidad. Neville trato de ordenar a las niñas en una especie de fila. Susan y Hannah tomaron su turno, sonriendo, y luego le toco a Lavender y Parvati.

"¡Oooh! ¡Huele a lavanda!" Lavender estaba emocionada y halagada. Ella alejo las manos de la lana y dijo, "¡Y mis manos! ¡También están suaves! ¡Mira! ¡Parvati! ¡Siéntelas!"

Todas las chicas se amontonaron. Neville fue hecho a un lado. Los demás chicos rodaron sus ojos y esperaron. La Profesora Burbage se acerco, queriendo tocarla también, pero un poco preocupada.

"¿Esta entrenada?" ella le pregunto a Crabbe en un susurro.

"No se preocupe, Profesora," el jovencito le respondió en voz bien alta. "¡_Ella_ no dejara ningún regalo en el piso! ¡Mi papá hechizo toda la mierda fuera de ella cuando la limpio!"

Algunas de las niñas y los niños se disolvieron en risitas avergonzadas por su lenguaje directo. Charity decidió no reprenderlo. La palabra era apropiada- en el contexto –más o menos-

"¿Se puede hacer eso?" pregunto Terry Boot, muy interesado.

"Es fácil," declaro Goyle, sacando su varita comenzó. _"Copro-"_

"Quizás ahora no," interpuso Charity. Ella le susurro a Goyle. "Algunos podrían usar eso para hacer bromas, sabes."

Crabbe y Goyle le aseguraron que esa idea jamás había cruzado sus mentes.

Pese a todo, la bien aseada y con aroma a lavanda oveja Gran Spellcombe fue un gran suceso.

"Lanolina," dijo Hermione después de pensarlo. "Eso es lo que hace nuestras manos suaves. Es la lanolina en su lana."

"¿Que es lanolina?" pregunto Hannah confundida.

"El químico en la lana de las ovejas que la pone suave. En el mundo muggle es usada para cremas de manos y-"

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron el uno al otro en incipiente comprensión.

"Supongo que quiere decir cera de lana." decidió Crabbe, ignorando el rostro de indignación de Hermione. "La lana de las Gran Spellcombe esta repleta de ella. Es una sustancia babosa."

"¡Oh! _¡Cera de lana!_" dijo Pansy comprendiendo. "¡Por supuesto! todos saben sobre la _cera de lana._ Es el nombre apropiado en _nuestro_ mundo," dijo ella, con una mirada despectiva a Hermione.

Charity estaba alerta, y no permitiría que hicieran sentir mal a una de las nacidas muggle. Ella dijo, "¡Esa es una de las cosas que espero que todos aprendan aquí! Ahora-Daphne, ¿ese es tu nombre cierto? ¿Puedes nombrar una poción en la que se use cera de lana?"

"Er-ah_-¿Lisofacil?"_

Todas las niñas asintieron sabiamente. Draco y algunos de los niños asintieron también.

"Muy bien," les animo Charity. "Por favor explica para que sirve la Poción Lisofacil, por favor."

"Es una poción para el cabello. Mi madre usa galones de ella. Lo deja liso y brillante."

"Suena justo para Granger," dijo sarcástica Pansy.

"Discúlpennos un momento," dijo Charity con una sonrisa. Ella se acerco a la chica y tomo a Pansy por el codo. "Ven conmigo." dijo en un tono que no permitía desafío. Salieron por la puerta. No estuvieron fuera mucho tiempo.

Draco le dijo a Hermione, "Que no te moleste Pansy. Así es como ella es. Si puede molestar a alguien, lo hará|."

Charity volvió rápidamente de vuelta con una escarmentada Pansy.

"Lo siento, Granger. No quise decir nada con eso. Yo también uso Lisofacil."

Charity decidió desvanecerse en el trasfondo una vez más. Harry y el resto de los niños tomaron entonces la oportunidad de acercarse a la oveja. Como entretenimiento adicional, Crabbe revelo un talento inesperado: él podía realizar el Hechizo Básico de corte para lana con facilidad y considerable precisión. Los miembros del club observaron, fascinados, mientras afeitaba un claro patrón en el costado izquierdo de Ovina.

"¡E-M-M!" leyó Harry. "¡Eso es genial!"

Hubo una ronda de aplausos.

La paciencia de Ovina pareció vacilar un poco. Crabbe dijo, "Creo que es tiempo de que vuelva a casa."

Hubo más aplausos, mientras la oveja era guiada afuera Crabbe. Draco le dijo a Harry, "Dobby, nuestro elfo doméstico, la llevara de vuelto-"

"¿Vamos a bailar?" Lavender pregunto en voz alta. Hubo una creciente oleada de interés en la conversación.

_"Bailar,"_ gruño Harry.

"¡Es divertido, Harry!" insistió Neville, llevándolo al centro de la habitación. "Yo nunca pude bailar con otros niños antes. ¡Es mucho mejor que bailar con la abuela y el tío Algy!"

"Claro que si," Harry accedió en un susurro, no dispuesto a imaginarse bailando con alguno de esos individuos. Era casi impensable como bailar con la tía Petunia-o el _tío Vernon._

Se largo a reír, pero todos estaban riendo y conversando así que nadie lo noto. Sintiéndose mucho mejor por tener que bailar por sus compañeros, Harry se permitió disfrutar la conversación que se produjo sobre el Baile del Pastor: como se bailaba para tiempo de nacimientos y esquileo; como el cayado se decoraba con cintas y con lanas y flores, dependiendo del ritual; la ropa adecuada y la ubicación adecuada para que el baile tuviera verdadero poder.

Primero Lavender, y luego todas las niñas le rogaron a Charity que le mostrara a todos como lucían las ropas. Charity suspiro y transfiguro la túnica de Lavender en el vestuario apropiado para la Dama del Prado: una camisola nevada con mangas acampanadas, un faldón amarillo pálido y un tapado largo de lana del color de las hojas en primavera. Sus clásicos zapatos de colegio se volvieron zapatillas de baile verde oscuro, y una corona de rosas salvajes coronaba su cabeza.

"Está bien," dijo Charity, "Y ahora, ¿cuál de ustedes chicos será El Guardián del Rebaño?"

Draco estaba listo para dar un paso adelante, pero Harry lo tomo discretamente del brazo. "Sólo por hoy, Draco," le susurro, mientras Charity le hacía señas a un sonriente y colorado Crabbe.

"Oh, está bien," murmuro Draco. "Supongo que significa mucho para él. ¡Aunque yo me veo mucho mejor que él en esas ropas!"

Harry no tenía dudas de que Draco de seguro se vería más glamoroso, pero Crabbe se veía _perfecto_ con botas altas y pantalones hasta la rodilla, con el blusón color azafrán bordado del pastor. Su corona era de hojas de roble brillantes, y le daban al chico una cierta nobleza. Tomo el cayado del pastor y le hizo "una reverencia" a Lavender en la manera mágica más antigua. Un hechizo de duplicación les dio a los niños y niñas su propio cayado.

"Sólo duran una hora," les advirtió Charity, "y si veo a alguno haciendo tonteras con ellos, no habrá mas baile."

Una melodía surgió a través del aire, un ritmo pulsante con un dejo de melancolía. Crabbe guio a los chicos y Lavender a las chicas, ceremoniosamente chocaron los cayados, avanzaron y se retiraron, y luego formaron una gran fila, chocando los cayados al ritmo de la música. Una patada hacia el lado, otro choque de cayados y Harry estaba comenzando a creer que después de todo, el apropiado baile mágico era bastante divertido.

Especialmente cuando había un suntuoso té a seguir.


	32. Chapter 32

****Debido a problemas personales, todas mis traducciones estarán detenidas hasta nuevo aviso, espero que comprendan y me tengan paciencia. A veces la vida real no es tan fácil como quisiéramos.****

**Capitulo 32**

Cuando había sido el niño triste y abandonado en la alacena de la casa de Privet Drive, Harry había experimentado lo miserablemente lento que podía pasar el tiempo. En Hogwarts, la experiencia era totalmente opuesta.

Las semanas parecieron pasar en un torbellino de actividad y emoción: estudio, clases, reuniones del club, visitas con amigos de otras casas, visitas a la cabaña de Hagrid, sus tardes de sábado con el Profesor Snape. Había tanto que hacer y que saber. Su continua preocupación sobre la Piedra y los secretos reportes de Muffy sobre los movimientos del Profesor Quirrell, todo era una aventura absorbente. Le parecía increíble que Halloween ya estuviera cerca.

Le estaba yendo muy bien en sus clases -estaba entre los mejores de su año. El profesor Snape se veía complacido con él, aunque claro está, siempre tenía consejos de sobre cómo podía hacerlo aun mejor. La profesora McGonagall le daba una breve sonrisa de satisfacción en el transcurso de casi cada clase. Transfiguración, especialmente, era difícil, pero sentía que había captado el concepto. El profesor Snape decía que el mundo estaba dividido entre aquellos que "lo tienen," y aquellos que nunca lo tendrán. Los ensayos de Harry no eran los mejores de la clase, por supuesto: los de Hermione eran más largos, los de Draco eran mas pulidos, los de Terry Boot más filosóficos. Sin embargo, su talento mágico compensaba en las partes practicas de las clase lo que a veces le faltaba en al parte teórica. Al menos su escritura ahora era legible, y sabía como organizar sus ideas. Sin sus clases de verano, y sus sesiones de estudios regulares los miércoles, Harry estaba seguro que su trabajo habría sido mediocre por decir lo menos.

Él siempre pensaba más claro después de desayunar. La comida de Hogwarts era indefectible y maravillosamente confiable. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo mirando una tostada con mantequilla una maña de sábado, cuando la lechuza de Susan entro volando con un gran paquete.

"¡Mi disfraz!" grito Sally. "¡Gracias, Pallas! ¡Gracias, Susan! ¡Mi baile será mucho mejor ahora!"

"¡Vamos a verlo de inmediato!" dijo Hannah muy emocionada. Entre un desparramo de migas y casi un derramado jugo de calabaza, las tres chicas de primero desaparecieron de la mesa. Los chicos rodaron sus ojos en simpatía.

"Brujas," Ernie suspiro con un aire de sabiduría mundana.

Harry le frunció el ceño a su inofensiva tostada. La noche de talento era el próximo viernes y Harry deseaba tener un logro maravilloso para exhibir. Sally defendería el honor de los de primero. Ella iba a bailar algo llamado "La Muerte del Cisne," con dos alumnos mayores tocando música en laúd y violonchelo. Miro alrededor de la mesa. La prima de Ernie, Primula y sus amigas de sexto año modelarían túnicas de gala que habían creado ellas mismas. Cedric y su amigo Periander Summers estaban riendo, y citando trozos de un dialogo de un famoso comediante mágico francés que Periander había traducido.

Summers dijo, "Se llama _'H_é_las, jai transfigur_é_ mes pieds.'"_

Harry obviamente miro sin comprender. Cedric sonrió y dijo, "Es sobre un desastre de transfiguración. La llamamos _'¡Oh, No! ¡No los pies!'"_

Todos en la mesa rieron, Harry junto con ellos. Aun deseaba tener _algo_ que hacer. No podía cantar, no podía tocar un instrumento, no podía bailar (excepto en el club con todos los demás), no conocía ninguna graciosa obra francesa.

Justin estaba pensando lo mismo. "Desearía que pudiéramos hacer algo."

Eloise Midgen se apoyo en la niña su lado y dijo, "Las personas hacen todo tipo de cosas. Lysandra Warbeck va a mostrar su bordado y Hector y Troilus Doge van a mostrar fotografías que le tomaron a muggles el verano pasado."

"Eso es extraño," recalco Justin.

"¡Deberíamos ser capaces de hacer _algo_!" gruño Harry.

"Bueno-tu eres muy vuelo volando, Harry, " sugirió Ernie. "Quizás podrías llevar una escoba y volar por el escenario." rio cuando Harry le arrogo sus migajas.

"Cedric y su grupo van a hacer una obra," comento Justin. "¿No hay ninguna historia que podríamos actuar? Quiero decir historias mágicas."

Hubo un silencio pensativo.

"Tengo mi copia de Beedle el Bardo en mi baúl," les dijo Harry. "Podríamos echarle una mirada."

En camino al dormitorio, Ernie dijo de repente, "¡No hare _Babbitty Rabbitty y su tocón carcajeante_!"

Justin hizo una mueca. "Claro que no," murmuro. "Sea lo que sea."

El kneazle de Ernie, Widdershins maulló como saludo, feliz de verlos. Harry busco en su baúl y saco la copia que el Profesor Snape le había dado.

"Lo leí una vez, pero no recuerdo todas las historias." Reviso. "_La fuente de la justa fortuna, El mago y la olla saltarina, Babbitty lo siento_ Ernie_- El cuento de los tres hermanos-_"

"¡Ese!" declaro Ernie. "¡Podemos hacer ese! ¡Nosotros somos tres!"

"No puedo memorizar la líneas en tan poco tiempo," le advirtió Justin.

"¡No es necesario! podemos pedirle a una de las chicas que lea la historia, y nosotros la actuaremos –excepto que necesitamos a alguien que haga el papel de la Muerte y a alguien que sea la enamorada del segundo hermano."

Pero, considerándolo todo, no parecía tan imposible. Los tres leyeron la historia (era bastante corta) y luego pensaron como podría ser hecha.

"Necesitamos una capa," Harry señalo. "Y supongo que podemos cubrir con una sabana a quien quiera que haga el papel de la Muerte. Quizás alguien puede ayudarnos con eso."

"Podemos hacer esto," accedió Justin muy complacido. "¿Puedo tomar prestado este libro, Harry? no conozco estas historias."

"Está bien. Pero asegúrate de devolverlo. Fue un regalo del Profesor Snape."

Esperaron a las chicas en la sala común. Después de un tiempo, Susan y Hannah bajaron, riendo y parloteando.

Susan dijo, "Sally esta hacienda sus ejercicios. ¡Su traje es precioso!"

Hannah suspiro.

Tomando esto como su señal, Harry dijo, "Estamos trabajando en un plan para hacer algo nosotros en la Noche de Talento. Podrían unírsenos, si quieren."

De inmediato tuvieron su completa atención. Los chicos dispararon sus ideas. Ambas niñas sabían la historia, y pensaron que era la mano del Destino que hubieran tres chicos Hufflepuff en su año.

Ernie dijo, "Una de las dos puede ser la Muerte y la otra la enamorada muerta. Tendremos que encontrar a alguien que lea la historia."

Hannah lo considero. "O una de las dos podría ser la Muerte _y_ la enamorada muerta. La Muerte puede usar una máscara. La enamorada sólo esta parada allí. Y la que no actúa puede leer la historia."

Las chicas se retiraron a conferenciar y volvieron en menos de dos minutos.

"Yo prefiero leer," dijo Susan. "Hannah cree que es divertido ser la Muerte. Necesitamos una capa y una máscara y algo para que use la Muerte que cubra la túnica de Hannah. Tendremos que escribir algo para que cada uno de ustedes diga algo como los hermanos."

Ernie contribuyo, "Puedo pedirle a mi prima Primula que nos ayude a hacer los disfraces. Algun miembro de la Casa puede tener una máscara, o alguien de sexto o séptimo puede transfigurarnos algo."

Les tomo poco tiempo organizarlo todo. Una capa negra con capucha y una túnica suelta con grandes mangas no fueron difíciles de encontrar. Pero pese a que lo intentaron con todas sus fuerzas no pudieron encontrar a alguien que tuviera una máscara o que supiera como transfigurar una. Hannah pensó que una bufanda blanca envuelta alrededor de su rostro se vería espeluznante. Cedric les dijo que había un hechizo para hacer niebla que podría cubrir el escenario de la sala común.

"Y podemos hacerte aparecer una barba gris con facilidad para la ultima parte del acto, Harry," le dijo Cedric. "La gente lo hace como broma todo el tiempo."

Sally bajó y estuvo decepcionada al encontrase al margen de la obra.

"¡Pero tienes tu propio baile, tú sola!" dijo Susan. "¡Eso es mucho mas grandioso! ¡Tú serás lo mejor de la Noche de Talento!"

"De igual modo quiero ayudar," Sally dijo haciendo un puchero.

Al final, se decidió que Sally sería quien matara al hermano mayor y le quitara su varita. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacar su brazo a través de la cortina, pretender que le cortaba el cuello a Ernie y luego agarrar la varita. En su primer intento, agarro a Ernie por la nariz, en medio de las risas de todos. Hannah salió como la Muerte, a regodearse sobre el cuerpo, tratando de moverse con los brazos extendidos y haciendo ondear su capa.

"¡Luces como el Profesor Snape!" grito Justin.

"¡Oye!" protesto Harry, sonriendo.

Y fue aun peor cuando Hannah pretendió ser la enamorada muerta. Cuando Justin dijo, "¡Oh, anillo del poder, muéstrame a mi enamorada muerta!" ella salió sus coletas rebotando, miro a Justin, y ambos se largaron a reír.

"¡Oh, paren!" Susan dijo indignada. "¡Esto es serio! ¡Hannah, se supone que estas muerta y sufriendo!"

"No puedo parar-" dijo Hannah su cara roja por la risa. "Justin-deja de mirarme-"

Molesta, Susan dijo, "¿Y cómo cambiaras rápido a tu traje de Muerte?"

"Quizás Primula puede hacer un hechizo," sugirio Ernie.

Susan frunció el ceño. "Sally, ¿no es tu baile sobre la muerte? ¿Por qué no nos muestras tu baile y pones a Hannah en el ánimo adecuado?"

"No quiero mostrarlo hasta que tenga mi traje y necesito música," dijo Sally meneando la cabeza.

No conociendo a Amelia Bones, Harry no tenía idea lo mucho que Susan se parecía a su formidable tía en estos momentos. Ella de inmediato rastreo a Merton Graves y lo arrastro hasta el ensayo de los de primero, diciéndole que tenían una emergencia y que Sally necesitaba música.

"Herman esta en Arithmancia ahora," se quejo.

"Tu serás suficiente," declaro Susan. "Realmente tenemos que ver algo serio de inmediato. Podemos cerrar la cortina para que sólo seamos nosotros. Sally, por favor, _por favor _ve a buscar tu traje y tus zapatos especiales. Quizás así todos dejaran de comportarse de manera tan tonta. ¡No quiero lucir como una estúpida frente a toda la Casa! ¿Y si el Profesor Dumbledore viene? ¡Él lo hace a veces, saben!"

Así que Sally corrió a buscar el preciado paquete, mientras Susan, Harry y Hannah que aun reía, actuaban la tercera parte de la historia. La idea de usar una larga barba blanca hizo a Harry sonreír.

"¡No sonrías así, Harry!" le ordeno Susan. "¡Estas renunciando a la Capa de Invisibilidad para la posteridad!"

"¿Su posterior?" comento Justin.

Susan dejo caer el libro. Luego grito, "¡Ustedes son imposibles! ¡No quiero hacer esto si no lo van a hacer bien!"

Estaban llamando bastante atención. Por suerte regreso Sally, y cerraron la cortina para que pudiera cambiarse sin que nadie la viera. Después de unos minutos, ella les dijo que estaba lista, y pasaron a través de la cortina y se sentaron en el piso para observarla.

Harry miro a Sally. Ella estaba hermosa. Tenía una corona de flores de seda en la cabeza, y estaba usando un vestido blanco como de princesa, con la falda más esponjosa del mundo. No era larga, apenas le pasaba las rodillas, y la parte inferior de la falda estaba cortada ingeniosamente, haciéndola lucir aun más etérea. Tenía unas extrañas zapatillas blancas atadas con cinta de raso.

"¡Genial, Sally!" Ernie dijo con admiración.

Parecía avergonzada. "No es el traje adecuado para La Muerte del Cisne," admitió ella. "Es sólo el tutu de mi último recital. Bailamos Panorama de la _Bella Durmiente._ Pero conozco La Muerte del Cisne, y mi maestro no está aquí para decirme que soy muy joven para bailarlo."

"Me encanta," dijo Hannah. "Me gustaría tener una falda así. ¡Veamos el baile!"

"Merton, puedes comenzar ahora," Sally pidió a través de la cortina. Ella miro con el ceño fruncido a sus compañeros de primer año. "Si se ríen, no les volver a hablar mientras viva."

La inquietante melodía de violonchelo comenzó, y Sally se levanto en la punta de los pies y se deslizo hacia ellos, volviéndose otro ser. Desde el primer paso, risa era la última cosa en sus mentes.

No fue larga, y no fue la mejor actuación de ese baile, pero los niños no sabían eso. Para Harry, le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera hacer eso. Sally debía de tener alguna especie de habilidad mágica. El cisne lucho contra su muerte inminente, y termino asentándose en una lenta pose en el piso, sus brazos estirados frente a ella y su cabeza ladeada ligeramente. Las ultimas notas temblorosas murieron.

"Eso fue-"

"-¡Asombroso!"

"¡Gracias, Merton!" grito Sally parándose del suelo.

Harry la miro. Antes que pudiera felicitarla, Susan dijo emocionada.

"Sally-¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no eres la enamorada muerta y haces tú baile allí? ¡Calzaría a la perfección! la enamorada no dice nada, y entonces cuando el segundo hermano se suicida, Hannah puede salir como la Muerte a regodearse sobre ustedes dos."

"¡Eso es perfecto!" dijo Hannah. "¡Yo nunca podría ser la enamorada tan bien como tú, Sally! Yo seré la Muerte, y tú la enamorada. ¡Ernie, quizás tu prima Primula puede lanzarle un hechizo de color para hacer a Sally gris como un fantasma!"

"De verdad me gusta el traje banco," Ernie dijo con reluctancia.

"El gris es mejor para un fantasma," accedió Sally, "Mientras no sea permanente." Ella lo pensó un poco, "Es mas como bailar Giselle, pero no se ninguna variación de esa. ¡Cambiare el movimiento de mis brazos para que me vea más como un fantasma y menos como un ave!"

Después de la emoción, decidieron los últimos detalles. Merton y Herman fueron convencidos de tocar música adicional para la obra, mayormente la antigua balada mágica _"Los Tres Hermanos" _para ayudar con el estado de ánimo.

Para la muerte del primer hermano, Sally no tendrían que agacharse en el piso tras la cortina con la que Ernie y Susan persistían en llamar su "túnica de baile." En vez de eso, Harry proveería el misterio brazo del nuevo amo de la varita mayor.

La Profesora Sprout entraba y salía de la Sala Común, y sentía que la Noche de Talento se estaba desarrollando muy bien. Bastante de sus tejones iban a participar, y quizás, dado el precedente, aun mas se verían animados a participar en el siguiente evento en la primavera. Para su encanto, descubrió que todos los de primer año harían juntos una presentación especial de la _Historia de los Tres Hermanos._

El ensayo general supero todas sus expectativas. Como hacía cada año, envió a los no participantes a sus dormitorios, y convoco a cada intérprete o grupo en forma separada. ¡Tanto talento! ¡Tantos niños dotados! ¡Que buen gusto tenían Morwenna Robbins y Primula Macmillan! ¡Qué bien cantaban los hermanos Llewellyn! ¿Quien habría pensado que ese chico Diggory podía ser tan astuto y gracioso?

¡Y todos los de primer año! eran un bue grupo este año. Claro está, ella decía lo mismo cada año, pero este año era especial-y no sólo por el chico Potter. A todos les estaba yendo bastante bien-todos eran buenos niños. ¡Se llevaban bien juntos, y habían comenzado ese esplendido club! de verdad merecerían un reconocimiento especial al final del año. Entraron apresurados, sosteniendo montones de disfraces, y Primula Macmillan, Merton Graves y Herman Wintringham entraron con ellos. Los dos chicos traían sus instrumentos.

"¡Música, también!" exclamo Sprout. "¡Se que disfrutare esto!"

Y lo hizo. Y quedo muy impresionada. Si, eran jóvenes y mayormente aficionados, pero era una manera bastante astuta de decir la historia. ¡Y la niña Perks! Sprout no la había notado mucho, aparte de ver que era bonita. Una estudiante regular, pero tranquila y con buen comportamiento. ¡Tenía un talento tan inusual! Ella por un momento había creído que los niños habían convencido a un fantasma de participar. Noto el trabajo con los encantamientos tras bambalinas de Primula. Eso merecía puntos, por la habilidad mostrada y por su amabilidad hacia los más pequeños. Los músicos también serían recompensados. Que música más adorable. Ella debía contarle al Director. A él le agradaba mucho la música. Y casi había prometido asistir a la Noche de Talento de Hufflepuff. Esto podría terminar de convencerlo.

El asiento como trono del Director estaba adelante y al centro frente al pequeño escenario con cortinas doradas. En una cómoda silla, Pomona Sprout se sentó a su lado. Había sido una lucha, pero había mantenido la obra de los chicos un secreto. El Director estaría tan sorprendido y complacido de ver a los seis niños de diferentes orígenes, trabajando juntos para narrar esa bonita historia antigua.

No los había puesto al principio del programa, si no que a la mitad. Comenzarían con algunas de las actuaciones en solitario. Actuarían frente a la cortina dorada, por lo que la obra de teatro podría ser preparada tras ellos. Todos amaban una buena risa, así que el dialoguo de Cedric y Periander estaría al final, y cualquier daño al escenario causado por lo las bromas bruscas y los hechizos estrafalarios no arruinarían las cosas para los demás.

Estaba saliendo bastante bien, aparte de una niña de tercero que sufrió de pánico escénico. Ella fue calmada y convencida de que comenzara su solo de flauta otra vez y termino con un gran aplauso. El Director estaba claramente complacido, los ojos le brillaban y aplaudía con entusiasmo. El fantasma de la Casa, el Fraile Roger, sonreía y aplaudía, desde su cómoda área cerca del techo.

Al fin le toco a los de primero. Susan Bones, su cabello rojo recogido en una intrincada trenza, su túnica inmaculada, se paró a un costado del escenario, y anuncio con voz clara, "El Primer año de la Casa Hufflepuff quiere presentar nuestra interpretación de _La historia de los Tres Hermanos,_ de Beedle el Bardo."

Las luces de la Sala Común fueron atenuadas. A su lado, Sprout escuchó al Director moverse en su asiento. Mirando hacia el lado, vio el brillo en sus ojos siendo reemplazado por sorpresa y profunda reflexión. Se inclino hacia adelante como si no deseara perderse ninguna palabra. Laúd y violoncelo se combinaron en la conocida balada.

_"Había una vez tres hermanos," _leyó Susan, " Q_ue viajaban solos al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso."_

Los prefectos asignados encantaron las cortinas para que se abrieran y revelaron a Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan y Harry Potter, todos con su túnica escolar y corbata de Hufflepuff, aparecieron por un costado. Una gruesa niebla creaba una escena misteriosa.

"¡Miren! ¡Un rio!" grito Ernie con voz profunda y masculina. Hubieron leves risitas de la audiencia.

"¡Cierto!" accedió en voz alta Justin. "¡Parece ser muy profundo para cruzarlo!"

"¿Que haremos?" pregunto Harry. "Esperen-¡ya se!-uno, dos, tres-"

Los niños gritaron al mismo tiempo apuntando sus varitas.

_"¡Pontus!"_

En una lluvia de chispas turquesa, un pequeño puente apareció al medio del escenario.

Aplausos, y un poco de charla sombrada ante el éxito del avanzado hechizo de los de primero. El hechizo en realidad había sido lanzado por Primula tras las cortinas, pero que era indetectable para la audiencia y sirvió su propósito, al principio Ernie, luego Justin y finalmente Harry cruzaron victoriosos, cada uno haciéndole señas a la audiencia.

De entre la niebla al otro lado del escenario, emergió una figura: una figura envuelta en una capa con capucha, difícil de ver al principio. ¿El rostro era blanco?

Dumbledore se puso rígido, recordando con inquietud la guerra. No-no era una máscara, si no que un velo o una bufanda. Aun así, por un momento había parecido que-

"Soy-la-MUERTE," pronuncio la figura.

Risitas nerviosas recorrieron la audiencia. Hannah-vestida como la Muerte-extendió su capa y dijo en un susurro, "Castigare su arrogancia, pero lo hare con ASTUCIA."

Ella se giro hacia los tres hermanos, y en una voz repugnantemente dulce dijo, "Los felicito, poderosos magos. Seres inferiores se han ahogado en este rio, pero ustedes han probado ser demasiado poderosos para mí. Nombre el precio que su corazón desea."

Ernie, en la voz profunda del hermano mayor, demando, "Dame la varita más poderosa. Quiero una varita que siempre le gane a su oponente-¡Una varita digna para el mago que ha vencido a la Muerte!"

La Muerte produjo una varita y se la entrego al hermano mayor, "Toma esta varita de sauco. Nunca fallara en las manos de su amo."

Justin hablo a continuación. "Quiero el poder de llamar a los Muertos. ¡Dame algo poderoso!"

"Toma esta piedra," dijo la Muerte. "Tiene el poder que deseas."

La túnica de Hannah ondeo cuando se giro a Harry. "Y tú, el menor- ¿que deseas?"

"Yo-hmmm-" Harry se sobo la barbilla, pretendiendo pensar. El público se rio entre dientes. "¡Espera! ¡Ya lo sé!" dijo Harry. "¡Quiero algo que me esconda de TI!"

"¡Pides mucho!" protesto la Muerte.

"¡Dijiste que podría nombrar mi precio!" insistió Harry cruzando los brazos. "No quiero que me siguas por allí. ¡Dime lo que quiero, o le diré a todos que la Muerte es un GRAN MENTIROSO!"

Con un bufido que sonó como el de Hannah Abbot, la Muerte se saco su capa y se la paso a Harry, diciendo, "Muy bien. Esta es la Capa de Invisibilidad. ¡No la pierdas! Te esconderá de cualquier peligro."

"¡Genial!" dijo Harry admirándola.

Hubo más risitas.

Cerraron la cortina, y Susan siguió leyendo:

_"En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacia su propio destino.  
>El primer hermano viajó durante una semana y algo más, y alcanzó un pueblo lejano..."<em>

Ernie entro al escenario mientras Susan leía la historia de sus exitosos duelos.

"Tengo una varita que me dio la Muerte," anuncio. "¡Me hace invencible!" se estiro y bostezo, preparándose a dormir.

_"Esa misma noche,"_ leyó Susan, _"otro mago se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado en vino, sobre la cama..."_

Una mano anónima, sosteniendo una daga, emergió de entre las cortinas de la parte trasera del escenario, y en un gesto no muy realista, pareció cortar la garganta del hermano mayor dormido. Sin embargo, la audiencia se mantuvo en silencio mientras Ernie caía muerto. La mano busco la varita, y luego al tomarla salió del escenario.

La Muerte salió de entre las sombras y extendió sus brazos sobre la escena.

"_Y así la Muerte tomó al primer hermano para sí. "_

La cortina se cerró, mientras Susan continuaba su lectura.

"_Entretanto, el segundo hermano viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo..."_

La cortina se abrió y se diviso una fuerte niebla. Justin estaba parado a la izquierda del escenario, la piedra en su mano. Dijo, "¡O Piedra del Poder! ¡Regrésame a mi enamorada muerta!"

Sprout noto que Albus se estaba removiendo de nuevo. ¿Que estaba mal? Bueno, la música lo calmaría.

Herman y Merton comenzaron a tocar una lenta y melancólica tonada. De entre la niebla apareció una figura sobrenatural, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho como un cadáver, que parecía flotar sobre el escenario. La audiencia murmuro en admiración cuando Sally, gris como un fantasma, realizo un loable baile. Sprout sonrió, tratando de captar los ojos azules del Director, pero él estaba totalmente absorto, y lucia más bien triste. Cuando la música termino, Justin pretendió apuñalarse a sí mismo (con la misma daga falsa usada antes) y Sally cayó al piso a su lado. Hannah salió, y extendió sus grandes mangas una vez más.

_"-_ _Así fue como la Muerte tomó al segundo hermano para sí,"_ leyo Susan.

La cortina se cerró. El murmullo de los estudiantes creció en volumen y hubieron algunos aplausos tentativos, por aquí y por allá, para Sally. Fueron acallados cuando Susan comenzó a leer otra vez.

_"Sin embargo la Muerte buscó al tercer hermano durante muchos años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo..."_

La cortina se abrió y revelo a Harry Potter, su espalda hacia la audiencia. Se giro, y la risa se elevo, cuando se dieron cuenta que tenía una gran barba larga. Con la adición de largo cabello blanco y anteojos, lucia como una versión pequeña de Albus Dumbledore.

Le sonrió a la audiencia y lentamente se saco la capa.

"He vivido una larga, larga vida y ahora creo que estoy listo para continuar." doblo la capa y la puso en el escenario frente a él. "Esta capa será una reliquia familiar, pasada de generación en generación. Y ahora- ¡Oh, Muerte, estoy ESPERANDO!"

La Muerte emergió desde un costado del escenario, "¡Ahí estas al fin! Bueno, si estas listos-si estás preparado-"

"Lo estoy," respondió Harry firmemente. "¡Vamos!"

La melodía familiar de "Los Tres Hermanos" fue oída otra vez, esta vez tocada con triunfante finalidad. Harry tomo del brazo a la Muerte, y lentamente se alejaron juntos, y la niebla se elevo tras ellos.

_"Y entonces saludó a la Muerte como a una vieja amiga y fue con ella gustosamente, e igualmente, pasó a mejor vida._ El fin."

La cortina se cerró.

Eso desato una oleada de aplausos y silbidos. La cortina se abrió y salieron todos los de primer año. Hannah estaba ocupada desenrollando la bufanda y al final se la saco de un jalón, revelando su cara colorada. El encantamiento gris fue removido de Sally, que lucía muy diferente con su cabello oscuro y su traje blanco. Susan le hizo un gesto a Primula para que saliera de atrás de las cortinas, y luego los dos músicos también salieron y todos juntos hicieron una reverencia.

"¡Bueno, Albus!" Sprout comento complacida. "¿Eso no fue encantador? ¡Y la pequeña Sally-Anne Perks y su baile muggle! Ella debe tener un talento excepcional."

Dumbledore sonrió, aplaudió y expresó su completo acuerdo con los sentimientos de Pomona, ocultando cuan inquietante, de muchas maneras, había encontrado toda la obra. Para su alivio, las luces en la sala común se encendieron una vez más. La historia de su varita- ¡de la varita que en estos minutos tenía en el bolsillo! ¡Harry Potter con la Capa de Invisibilidades! Esa misma capa estaba en su oficina, guardada para el niño, y ese pensamiento le causo a Dumbledore una punzada incomoda en su conciencia. Tenía planeado dársela a Harry para Navidad, pero con las cosas como están, tal vez debería adelantar sus planes...

La Piedra de la Resurrección era la única Reliquia que no había tenido éxito en encontrar. Había ansiado encontrarla y al hacerla, encontrar un cierre a los terribles acontecimientos de su juventud. El encantador baile de alguna manera había calmado su angustia. La música de verdad era un gran sanador.

Pero ver a Harry haciendo una impresión de-bueno-el mismo Dumbledore –había sido profundamente alarmante. Especialmente un Dumbledore yendo a la siguiente gran aventura tan alegremente. Claro está que la Muerte no era nada que temer, pero Dumbledore sabía que tenía muchas cosas que cumplir antes de poder permitirse continuar. Al igual que Harry...


	33. Capitulo 33

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.**

** **Capitulo 33****

"-pero me habría gustado que estuviera allí," Harry le dijo a Snape mientras tomaban el té. "¡Fue muy divertida! siempre pensé que me gustaría estar en una obra, y salió muy bien..."

"Y así me lo ha dicho-repetidamente- la Profesora Sprout en el desayuno. Y también se lo dijo a todos los demás. Claramente, ella piensa que la Noche de Talento de Hufflepuff fue un éxito notable."

"Oh, sí-si-Cedric y Periander hicieron un obra sobre transfigurarse los pies, y fue muy graciosa, con muchas bromas y encantamientos-y algunos de los demás tocaron música o cantaron-y la prima de Ernie y su amiga hicieron un fashion show-y a todas las chicas le gusto eso-y el Director estaba allí. Fue bastante genial. Me gustaría que lo hubiera visto. Sally bailo. Ella es muy buena y uso un vestido muy bonito llamado tutu." Harry suspiro con satisfacción ante la memoria y tomo otra galleta, comiéndola soñadoramente.

Snape le dio a su protegido una sonrisa forzada y le permitió seguir hablando. La Casa Slytherin no tenía un evento comparable a la Noche de Talento de Pomona. Ni tampoco las otras casas. A Filius le gustaba mucho la música, pero un intento que había hecho hace años había terminado con celos, acusaciones y malos sentimientos entre los Ravenclaw. Ahora pensaba volver a intentarlo. Un grupo diferente de niños...líderes más experimentados...el buen ejemplo de los Hufflepuff...

Pomona especialmente había hablado sobre la gran cooperación de los de primero en su linda obra. Snape secretamente se había estremecido al pensar en solicitarle algo así a sus chicos de primero. Pansy intimidaría a las otras chicas-él no había perdido sus mezquinas declaraciones hacia Millicent Bullstrode-y Draco esperadamente asumiría un papel de liderazgo. Gregory y Vincent permitirían eso, pero Blaise y Theodore se resistirían, y habría resentimiento, hechizos y posibles heridas y lechuzas con cartas llorosas padres indignadnos. Imposible. Completamente imposible.

"-y es todo gracias a usted, Profesor," estaba diciendo Harry.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Usted me dio mi copia de Beedle el Bardo! ¡Si no hubiéramos tenido eso, no habríamos encontrado la historia justa para nosotros!"

"Oh, sí. _La Historia de los Tres Hermanos."_Snape encontró interesante la manera en que Harry describía la realización de lo que era en realidad una historia bastante oscura y trágica como divertida."

"Me hubiera gustado que estuviera allí," repitió Harry, ahora con mas nostalgia.

"¿Severus?" llamo una voz desde el fuego.

"¿Si, Profesora Burbage?" respondió Snape. Ella había estado conversando por el fuego y reuniéndose para tomar el té con él en varias ocasiones. Había probado no ser tan irritante como Snape había pensado.

"Oh-¿esta Harry contigo? lamento disturbar su tiempo especial juntos, pero me pregunto si podría tener una palabrita con ambos."

"Si lo deseas."

Su túnica era más violeta que lila, pero olía tan bien como siempre. Ella le sonrió a ambos al entrar por el fuego, acariciando su cabello auto consciente.

"¿Deseas un poco de té?" pregunto Snape.

"Oh-bueno-si-un poco. No tomare mucho tiempo."

Le paso una taza, preparada a su gusto. Snape ya sabía que le gustaba con leche y una cucharada de azúcar. Después de la obligatoria degustación del té y los agradecimientos, se lanzo a la razón de su visita.

"Tengo una idea para la próxima sesión del club, Harry y quería ver que pensabas. Sé que le habías pedido a Cedric Diggory que fuera a hablar sobre quidditch, pero quizás a él no le molestaría hacerlo después. En vez de eso, ¿Por qué no tenemos una repetición de su obra y la de lo de primero? Podríamos llamarlo introducción a la literatura mágica. Oí mucho sobre lo bien que lo hicieron. Sería bueno que tus demás compañeros también pudieran verlo-especialmente ahora, cuando aun está fresco en sus memorias."

Harry estaba dispuesto. De verdad había disfrutado actuar en la obra, y se había sentido decepcionado cuando todo había terminado.

Charity, descubrió Snape había pensado bastante en el asunto. Ella había arreglado que Pomona les prestara el pequeño escenario de Hufflepuff para llevarlo a la sala de reuniones. Si todos los participantes podían asistir el domingo en la tarde, no habría nada que les impidiera realizar la obra.

"¡Y usted podría venir a verla, Profesor!" Harry dijo emocionado.

"Si no es molestia-"

"¡Para nada!" Charity apoyó a Harry. "Creo que sería bueno que vieras lo que los estudiantes han estado haciendo. De hecho, ¿Por qué no dejamos que vengan los profesores que quieran? Habla con los demás, Harry. Estoy segura que no tendrán problemas."

Harry sabía que a todos los Hufflepuff le gustaría actuar para tanta gente como fuera posible. Él no era el único que lo había pasado bien. Le preguntaría a los demás oficiales del club, pero no imaginaba que fueran a oponerse. Claro está, no querrían adultos asistiendo a _todas_las reuniones, pero esta vez estaría bien. ¡También invitaría a Hagrid y a la Profesora McGonagall! Susan y Hannah disfrutarían planificar un té para invitados especiales.

Hermione estaba bastante interesada en el prospecto de ver " teatro mágico." Neville nunca había visto ningún tipo de artes escénicas, y considero que era un maravilloso e inesperado regalo. Draco no fallo en comentar que _él_ había visto la obra completa "en su versión original en francés" en Paris, pero admitió que sería algo muy bueno para aquellos que no tenían sus ventajas.

"Pero _tu_ show-" le susurro a Harry"-con Sally bailando-" alejo a Harry de los demás, ojos grises bien abiertos. "Es bueno-¿en serio? escuche que los bailes muggle eran-tu sabes-medio _depravados._ ¿Sally usa ropa? Porque si-"

Choqueado, Harry le dio un empujón y dijo, "¡Draco! ¡Por supuesto que es bueno! ¡El baile de Sally es hermoso! ¡Ella usa un traje muy bonito y no es _depravada!_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Un poco ofendido, Draco bufo, "¡Bueno, eso es lo que oí! ¡Escuche que hay lugares donde las mujeres muggle bailan desnudas!"

Neville y Hermione obviamente estaban escuchando. Neville se quedo con la boca abierta ante el horror de todo eso, pero Hermione interrumpió, escandalizada, pero ansiosa de darle la mejor información posible.

"¡Oh, Draco tiene razón! Hay lugares así, pero no son buenos lugares. ¡La gente decente no va allí!" explico ella, inocente y oficiosa. "El baile de Sally es completamente diferente. El Ballet es un baile refinado y respetable. Son grandes artes. Hay todo tipos de bailes muggle, ¡pero el ballet es el mejor! Oí que Sally lo hizo maravillosamente bien."

"Así fue," afirmo Harry frunciéndole el ceño a Draco. "Fue_-hermoso._ Ya verás. ¡Ella no bailo _desnuda!"_Su voz bajo a un vergonzoso gruñido en la última palabra. "¿Cómo puedes pensar que Sally haría algo así?"

"Bueno-¿Cómo iba a saber? ella ha sido criada quizás como-¡tú mismo has dicho que las cosas son diferentes en el mundo muggle! ¿Cómo puedo saber que es considerado correcto para que haga una chica?" no dispuesto a dejar de lado el tema, pregunto, "¿Qué uso exactamente?"

Harry no sabía nada de moda femenina, pero logro más o menos describir la falda ondulante, la corona de flores y las zapatillas de satín.

"Bueno-" Draco admitió a regañadientes. "Eso suena bastante aceptable. Extraño, pero _es_ un disfraz después de todo. Y todos dijeron que fue muy buena. No quise decir nada en contra de Sally."

"Está bien." continuaron su discusión de como Draco estaría a cargo, ya que Harry estaría ocupado tras el escenario. Cedric iría a hablar con ellos de quidditch en la reunión después de la siguiente, que sería la reunión de Halloween. Allí aprenderían sobre las costumbres, golosinas y bailes del antiguo Samhain, y de seguro sería muy popular.

Unos cuantos invitados habían asistido a la reunión de los Exploradores. Susan y Hannah la consideraron como una especie de Jornada de Puertas Abiertas para presentarle el club al personal y los distinguidos visitantes. El pequeño escenario estaba preparado en la habitación de techo alto. La plata en la mesa que estaba contra la pared trasera brillaba, al igual que los candelabros. La profesora Burbage había encontrado docenas de elegantes sillas doradas, y habían sido ubicadas frente al escenario.

Entre los visitantes distinguidos había un representante de la Mesa de Gobernadores. Lucius Malfoy y su esposa Narcissa arribaron, elegantemente vestidos para una tarde de entretención y té, sonriéndoles a todos los niños de primero. Vieron a Snape acechando en la fila de atrás y lo saludaron como a un viejo amigo, inevitablemente llevándolo junto a ellos a los asientos de adelante.

"¡Que habitación mas encantadora!" dijo Narcissa. "No creo haber estado aquí antes."

"¡Severus!" llamo Charity Burbage, afanosamente conversando con Susan Bones, "¡Guárdame un asiento!"

Snape asintió con seriedad y los Malfoy intercambiaron discretas miradas y sonrisas incrédulas.

"Ah-la Profesora Burbage," comento Lucius. "Draco nos envió una lechuza contándonos que fue tan amable de auspiciar las reuniones. ¿La has visto bastante?"

Como si nada Snape respondió, "Ella también vive aquí. Difícilmente puedo evitarla."

"Ese color le queda muy bien," Narcissa le murmuro a Lucius, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Snape escuchara. "Ella ha mejorado mucho desde sus días de escuela. Creció bastante bien. Su cabello es asombroso. ¿Ella siempre usa amatistas, Severus?"

"No lo he notado," comento Snape. "Las amatistas sirven para todo tipo de encantamientos."

"¡Madre! ¡Padre!" dijo Draco acercándose a ellos. "¡Estoy feliz de que pudieran venir! Vamos a comenzar pronto. Con Harry y Bones ocupados con la obra, ¡tengo que encargarme de todo! Le indique a Granger que incluya en las minutas los nombres de todos los asistentes. ¡Sera un gran evento!"

Se marcho para recibir al Profesor Flitwick y a la Profesora McGonagall, y mostrarles sus asientos. Sprout también estaba allí, ya que el Director les había dicho que el estaría en su oficina en caso de alguna emergencia. Draco no tenía ninguna simpatía por el Director, pero habría sido cortes que por lo menos hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de asistir. Bueno, lo harían bien sin él. Estaban todos los Jefes de Casa-oh- ¡y allí estaba Hagrid!

Draco le dijo a Neville que le mostrara al medio gigante la silla especial que la Profesora Burbage creía seria más cómoda para él. Una vez que Hagrid estuvo sentado, Draco chequeo la hora y recorrió con la mirada la sala gratamente llena. Necesitaban comenzar en unos minutos, pero era mejor dejar entrar primero a los atrasados. Se sentía muy complacido consigo mismo. Blaise y Theo habían venido y estaban sentados con Vince y Greg, con Pansy y Daphne al otro lado. La Casa Slytherin estaba mostrando correcta solidaridad hoy. Nadie sabía cuánto duraría.

Le dio su mejor sonrisa practicada a Lisa Turpin y Padma Patil. Las chicas se unieron a la Gryffindor Patil y su amiga. Brocklehurst y McDougal aun estaban recalcitrantes, pero ellas se lo perdían, después de todo. Eran unas idiotas arrogantes, que tenían poco de que sentirse arrogantes de todos modos. Granger valía diez de ellas juntas. Y allí estaba _ella_, ocupada anotando los nombres. Era de un buen tipo en realidad. Tratando de aprender y calzar. Él había hecho maravillas con ella, sólo con un poco de consejo y aliento.

Otra estudiante apareció. "¡Hola, Millie!" la saludo Draco sorprendido. "¡No te estaba esperando! Aunque estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Los Slytherin están sentados por allí-"

La gran niña murmullo, "Hola, Draco. Me sentare por aquí si no te molesta."

"No hay problema."

Era hora. Se acomodo el cabello y se dirigió a dar la bienvenida formal. Era muy agradable presidir hoy, cuando sus padres podían verlo, y ser Maestro de Ceremonias para el programa. Máxima visibilidad, con un mínimo de responsabilidad. Al darle la bienvenida a todos, cuidadosamente recalcando la presencia de un miembro de los Gobernadores, noto un destello de cabello rojo colándose en la habitación. Sin permitir que una mueca reflexiva arruinara su apariencia, continúo con las palabras de apertura. Ni siquiera un Weasley arruinaría esto para él.

Snape encontró la pequeña obra bastante agradable. La música estaba muy buena y Harry con sus amigos Hufflepuff parecían estar pasando un buen rato. El encantamiento _pontus_ fue muy interesante. Nunca había tenido ocasión de usarlo además las coloridas chispas fueron un bono bastante entretenido. Charity, a su lado, estaba sonriendo complacida. Ella olía muy bien. Incluso Narcissa había admirado su túnica y cabello, y Narcissa era notoriamente crítica de las demás brujas. Era bastante agradable tener amigos con quienes sentarse hoy.

_Ah-aquí bien el famoso baile._

Snape no sabía nada de bailes, ballet o cualquier otro tipo. La vida en Spinners End no había sido exactamente repleta de cultura. Aunque sin embargo podía decir que la niña al parecer estaba haciendo lo que debía. La música era muy agradable, y el traje sin duda seria algo que las demás niñas admirarían. Estaba desconcertado por los zapatos. Los muggles no usaban encantamientos, así que la niña en realidad debía estar parada en la punta de los pies. ¿De seguro eso no era bueno para sus pies? Narcissa le susurro algo a Lucius, que asintió, su rostro una máscara de atención cortes.

De hecho, Narcissa estaba bastante preocupada. Una niña bonita-por lejos la más bonita de las niñas de primer año. Narcissa sabía que la mayoría de ellas había asistido, y las había observado a todas a fondo. Conocía a algunas y a otras no. Era claro que la bailarina era la mejor del grupo en el aspecto físico. Su aspecto, de hecho, era del tipo que sólo mejoraría con la pubertad. Eso podría ser muy inconveniente. Ella miro a Draco, y se irrito al verlo mirar a la chica con una expresión encantada. Ella no quería a Draco mirando de esa manera a la mestiza hija bastarda de ese excéntrico Inefable Croaker y una ramera muggle. Al menos no era una de las ofíciales del pequeño club de Draco. ¡Sally-Anne Perks! ¡Que nombre más ridículo! Sin duda una niña graciosa y bonita. Narcissa deseo inútilmente y con ferocidad, una hija hermosa, a la que pudiera vestir en absurdas confecciones de tul, cuyo cabello pudiera trenzar con flores y perlas, a quien-

Ella se mordió los labios, y forzó su atención de vuelta a la obra. ¡_Oh, por lo menos esa parte ya había terminado! y ahora-Harry-que gracioso-que divertida manera sutil de mofarse de Dumbledore..._

Después que su obra termino, Harry encontró la obra de Cedric y Periander mejor que la vez anterior. Quizás era por la audiencia más grande, y la mayor cantidad de risas. Draco le había salvado un asiento entre él y Neville, y acepto sus susurradas felicitaciones con una sonrisa. Estuvo agradecido por el comentario de Draco de que "el baile de Sally había sido bastante encantador. Y que también lucía muy bien."

Sospechaba que el resto de la audiencia había disfrutada también mucho mas la obra de Cedric que _La Historia de los Tres Hermanso._ El duelo de mentira fue histérico, y la habitación se remeció por las risas cuando Periander comenzó a flotar sobre el escenario en una ballena de juguete. _De verdad amo la magia,_ pensó muy feliz.

"Los Burbage son una familia antigua," comento Narcissa tarde esa noche, mientras cepillaba su cabello. "Bastante antigua. Y bastante respetable. Creo que a ella le gusta Severus, querido."

"Me atrevería a decir que así es. Aunque los prospectos son escaso en Hogwarts," le recordó Lucius, tumbado en la cama. "¿Deberías enviarla donde Flitwick? ¿O con Hagrid? ¿O incluso Dumbledore?"

Narcissa rio fríamente. "No seas desagradable querido. Acepto tu punto de que Severus es el único mago en Hogwarts que puede ser una posibilidad, pero aun así-creo que de verdad a ella le gusta. Claro está eso es muy bueno. Es bueno que una bruja de buena familia ande tras él. Sus hijos aun serian mestizos, desafortunadamente, pero si a ella no le molesta, es problema de ella. La única pregunta es si él la encuentra lo suficientemente atractiva."

"Creo que es suficientemente atractiva-" comento Lucius y sabiamente añadió, "-para Severus. Siempre creí que le gustaban las pelirrojas, pero a lo mejor se ha diversificado últimamente."

"¡Y ya era tiempo que lo hiciera!" Narcissa dijo con dureza. "Una decente bruja sangrepura como Charity Burbage no tendría porque asemejarse a esa fulana nacida muggle de Lily Potter para ser considerada bonita."

"No dejes que Harry te escuche llamando a su madre fulana," la reprimió Lucius.

Casi avergonzada, Narcissa dejo a un lado el cepillo, y se giro hacia él con el ceño fruncido. "¡Esta bien! ella no era una fulana, pero era muy cercano a eso por lo que a mí respecta."

"Sé que no te agradaba."

"Así era-y no sólo por su sangre muggle. Me desagradaba su personalidad. Tan complacida consigo mismo-tan desinteresada en nuestras maneras. Agarrando toda la magia que podía-y también tan rápida de copiar a Dumbledore. ¡Tan Gryffindor!"

Lucius rio. "Y aun así parece agradarte Harry."

"Me agrada Harry. Él ha sido un buen compañero para Draco. Han pasado un buen rato juntos. Claro está, él no fue criado por sus molestos padres. Cosa muy buena. Y no lamento que este bajo el tutelaje de Severus ahora. Ni siquiera lamento mucho que este en Hufflepuff. Parece que lo está pasando bien allí, y los chicos parecían agradables."

"La bailarina era muy bonita," recalco Lucius. "Quizás el actual Potter seguirá la tradición de casarse con la chica más linda de su año."

"¡Oh, espero que no! ¿Una mestiza? ¿Con una madre muggle? De seguro Harry puede encontrar algo mucho mejor. La niña Bones se desarrollara muy bien, y tiene mucho espíritu y buen sentido. ¡Mira lo bien que lo hizo de anfitriona hoy pese a ser tan joven! Una sangrepura, que produciría hijos sangrepura una vez más para la línea Potter. Eso es mucho mejor. Incluso esa chica Gryffindor Brown es mejor. Ella serviría. Posiblemente Daphne Greengrass...no creo que a Harry le agrade mucho Pansy Parkinson."

Lucius se echo a reír a carcajadas. "A Draco le agrada-o por lo menos la soporta. Espero que ella mejore con la edad. Claro está, la chica Perks podría resultar ser una distracción. Ella de verdad es bonita. Fue interesante ver ese tipo de baile."

"¡Draco no necesita ese tipo de distracción! y nosotros tampoco."

"¡Él sólo tiene once años, Narcissa! ¡Déjalo disfrutar sus años de escuela!"

El taller del club sobre las costumbres de Samhain involucro mas bailes, un poco de magia con velas- algo de lo que Harry no había sabido nada antes-el significado de las calabazas en la cultura mágica, y los usos mágicos de una hoguera. Sin embargo las hogueras habían sido prohibidas por el Director por razones de "seguridad." Y ahora el banquete de Halloween era algo que se esperaba con aun más interés. Los sangrepura habían estado interesados y divertidos al oír las similitudes-y diferencias-de la tradición muggle de Halloween.

Después, Harry había recordado que sus padres habían sido asesinados el 31 de octubre. Se pregunto si seria malo que celebrara. Recordaba muy poco sobre esa noche, y de todas maneras no le gustaba pensar en eso. La mañana de Halloween lo converso en el dormitorio con Ernie y Justin.

"No creo que sea irrespetuoso, Harry," dijo Ernie después de tomarse un tiempo para considerarlo. "Quiero decir-es sólo el banquete. ¡De todas maneras debes cenar!"

"¡Nadie espera que te mates de hambre!" accedió Justin. "Eso sería estúpido. Además," añadió, recordando algo que había leído, "No estás _celebrando_Halloween. Lo estas _observando_. Es mostrar respeto para la tradición mágica. ¡Eso es muy importante!"

Harry se permitió ser confortado y convencido.

"Si," accedió, mientras el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada recorría el castillo. "La tradición_ es_importante."

La clase de encantamientos ese día fue muy divertida. El Profesor Flitwick decidió que estaban listos para aprender el hechizo de levitación. No era tan fácil, pero para el final de la clase Harry lo había logrado, y estaba ayudando a Sally, que era su compañera. Hermione Granger y su compañero Terry Boot lo habían hecho casi de inmediato, y ahora juagaban con sus plumas, enviándolas cada vez más alto.

Algunas de las chicas Ravenclaw estaban enfurruñadas, pero nadie le dijo algo desagradable a Hermione hoy-en especial no enfrente del Profesor Flitwick. Hermione Granger era considerada como la mascota de Flitwick y nadie quería despertar la ira del diminuto profesor de nuevo. Los otros dos chicos Ravenclaw eran civiles con Hermione ahora. Dos de las chicas, Lisa y Padma, eran casi educadas. Las otras dos simplemente la ignoraban. Harry estaba complacido de notar que Hermione también las ignoraba, y parecía contenta con eso.

Incluso mejor fue Pociones, donde Harry siempre se sentía especialmente en calma con la materia. Él y Draco trabajan juntos, y sus pociones habían tenido un éxito uniforme. El Ungüento para Sanar Manos estaba resultando bastante bien hasta el momento. Ya que sus asientos estaban cerca del Profesor Snape, Harry generalmente era capaz de ignorar las varias conversaciones que eran susurradas mientras preparaba su poción.

Hoy no.

"¡Discúlpame!" dijo Pansy arrastrando las palabras. "Deja algo de hisopo seco. Me doy cuenta que hay personas que deben hacer más cantidad de la poción para cubrir su gigantescas manos, pero me gustaría terminar esta asignación este año."

Harry frunció el ceño y miro tras él. Draco le susurro, "Ella está molestando a Millie otra vez. Lo ha hecho por días- desde que Millie fue a la reunión de las obras. Y Pansy recibió una lechuza de su madre esta mañana, y ella siempre es imposible después de recibir una de _esas."_

Hubo un amago de pelea tras él y Harry escucho a Sally sisear, "¡Para eso! ¡Déjala tranquila!"

"¡Lo siento, Perks, no fue mi intención molestar a tu _novio!_Aunque una mestiza de seguro es lo apropiado para alguien con su pasado... ¿Es Bullstrode un buen novio, Perks? ustedes son una pareja tan adorable..."

Su voz se había elevado un poco más de lo esperado. Snape levanto la mirada del desastre que era la poción de Crabbe y Goyle escuchando las últimas oraciones. De inmediato estuvo al lado de Pansy Parkinson, mirándola fijamente.

"No dirás una palabra en lo que queda de la clase. Y te quedaras después."

Sabiendo que había ido demasiado lejos, Pansy dijo, "Tengo Herbologia a continuación, Profesor."

"No, ya no."

Le dio la espalda, y continúo su vigilancia incansable de la clase. Draco le levanto una ceja a Harry, que silbo sin hacer ruido. Pansy se lo había buscado. Harry odiaría que el Profesor Snape estuviera enojado con él.

Las decoraciones de Halloween sobrepasaron todo lo que Harry hubiera visto. Miles de murciélagos vivos volaban por el Gran Comedor, aferrándose por las paredes o acechando desde arriba. Las calabazas brillaban con luces amarillas por las velas que tenían adentro. Cuando el banquete apareció de repente, Harry y sus amigos sonrieron mutuamente encantados.

"¡Oooh! ¡Coles de Bruselas!" exclamo Susan. "¡Mis favoritos!"

"Que asqueroso," murmuro Ernie, cuyas coles de Bruselas de su madre eran invariablemente grises y desagradables, pese a toda su magia. Estos, tenía que admitir, lucían verdes y sanos. Aunque aun así no fue persuadido de probarlos, aunque Harry y Justin fueron convencidos de comer una cucharada cada uno.

Harry estaba a punto de meterse uno a la boca, cuando el Profesor Quirrell entro corriendo a la sala, su turbante chueco y terror en su rostro. Todos se quedaron observando mientras corrió hacía la mesa de profesores y jadeo, "Trol-en las mazmorras-creí que deberían saberlo."

Cayó al piso desmayado.

En medio del alboroto de preguntas y gritos, Harry y sus compañeros Hufflepuff estaban en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro con asombro. Harry les había advertido que algo andaba mal con el Profesor Quirrell, ¿pero no sabía que pensar sobre esto?

Fuegos artificiales purpura salieron de la varita del Profesor Dumbledore y el ruido decayó. "¡Prefectos-" ordeno, "-guíen a sus Casas de vuelta a los dormitorios de inmediato!"

Los Hufflepuff estaban desconcertados. Los Slytherin, en su mesa, estaban indignados. Sus Casas estaban en las mazmorras.

"Pero-" Hannah protesto inútilmente, "-si el trol esta en las mazmorras, ¿porque el Director nos envía allí?"

Más allá en la mesa, los prefectos Hufflepuff estaban sumergidos en un acalorado debate. El prefecto de séptimo año, Bryn Llewellyn, le meneo la cabeza a los otros diciendo, "Si nos mantenemos juntos, estaremos bien. Podemos lidiar con el trol si nos encontramos con él."

Primula Macmillan siseo furiosa, "El Director nunca piensa en los Hufflepuff. ¡Nunca!"

Llewellyn se encogió de hombros resignado. "Mantendremos a los niños en el medio. Vamos." En voz más fuerte llamo, "¡Síganme! ¡Manténganse juntos y quédense al lado de nosotros los prefectos! ¡Si estamos juntos no tenemos nada que temer!"

Harry miro a la mesa de profesores. La profesora McGonagall estaba hablando agitadamente con el Director, con cara de enfado y desaprobación. El profesor Snape-no estaba. Harry capto un destello de túnicas negras desapareciendo por una puerta lateral. Con una sacudida de miedo, volvió a mirar a Quirrell. El desmayo no había durado mucho. El profesor del turbante ya estaba de pie, escabuchándose con la cabeza agachada, sin decirle nada a nadie. Se dirigió a las puertas principales_._

_¡Esto es!_ Harry pensó en pánico. _¡Ira tras la Piedra mientras todos están distraídos!_

Se apretó en la fila de Hufflepuff apresurándose a la salida. Quirrell había salido de la sala y doblado una esquina. Los estudiantes, lentos y confundidos, chocaban unos contra otros mientras las cuatros mesa trataban de salir por la puerta al mismo tiempo. Los prefectos trataban de ordenar a los chicos. Algunos de los profesores venían a ayudar. Harry tomo ventaja del pandemonio para colarse bajo el brazo de Llewellyn, por una vez feliz de ser pequeño. Se abrió paso entre los abarrotados estudiantes, tratando de salir para ver a donde se dirigía Quirrell.

"¡Harry, espera!" Draco vio a su amigo haciéndose paso apresurado entre la multitud, con una mirada determinada en su rostro. Al principio Draco iba a llamar a Harry para que caminaran juntos hasta las mazmorras. Pero en un instante, comprendió la razón por la prisa de Harry.

_¡Es Quirrell! ¡Fue un truco!_

"¡Es hora de irse!" murmuro, abriéndose paso entre Blaise y Daphne. Un argumento estaba comenzando entre los prefectos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Draco se apego a las paredes, y salió antes que nadie pudiera notarlo, tras Harry. Oyó unos pasos delante de él-pasos corriendo.

En el Gran Comedor, Minerva McGonagall, pensando de inmediato en Harry, había persuadido al Director de que enviar a la mitad de la escuela en la dirección del trol no era un buen plan.

El Director envió más chispas y declaro, "Pensándolo mejor, sería mejor que todos permanezcan en el Comedor y terminen este esplendido banquete. Regresen a sus asientos de inmediato. Prefectos-vean que nadie se marche hasta mi regreso. Profesores McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout vengan conmigo. Los demás, permanezcan con los estudiantes."

Con eso, guio a los Jefes de Casa por la pequeña puerta por la que previamente se había marchado Snape. La confusión, aun grande, fue mayor ahora. Algunos estudiantes ya habían dejado el Comedor y tuvieron que ser llamados. Una masa de estudiantes se encontraba en las puertas, algunos queriendo entrar, y algunos (que no habían oído las palabras del Director) queriendo salir. Con esfuerzo considerable, los estudiantes fueron guiados de nuevo a sus mesas.

Hermione había notado que Quirrell ya no estaba en el piso. ¿A donde había ido? Era una vergüenza que el Profesor de Defensa hubiera entrado en pánico para luego desmayarse en el Gran Comedor incapaz de lidiar con un trol.

_Excepto-_

Le tomo a ella sólo un momento llegar a la conclusión lógica.

_Quirrell lo hizo deliberadamente- ¡como una distracción!_

Ella busco en la habitación a Harry-y luego a Draco-y se sintió aliviada de ver a Neville en la mesa Gryffindor. ¿Pero dónde estaban los otros dos chicos?

"¡Oh, Harry! _¡No lo hiciste!"_

Harry encontró su puesto de observación vacio. De inmediato llamo a Muffy, y le reclamo.

"¡Muffy! ¿Dónde has estado?"

"¡Amo Harry! Nosotros vigilamos al Profesor Turbante Purpura, como nos dijo. Pero sólo miramos aquí cuando él viene por estos lados. Los elfos domésticos podemos saber dónde está el profesor."

Harry golpeo la pared en exasperación. "¿No lo has visto?"

"No, amo Harry. No ha venido por aquí."

"Está bien. Lamento haberte gritado. Vete ahora, yo vigilare aquí."

La elfina parecía a punto de protestar, luego hizo una mueca al pensar en tal desafío y desapareció con un pop.

En un momento, Draco llego corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡Harry!" susurro.

"¡Por aquí!" Harry susurro en respuesta.

Draco entro con rapidez a la habitación del club, y en un momento estuvo tras el tapete decorativo.

"¡Aquí estas! ¿Alguna señal de Quirrell?"

"Aun no. Creo que vendrá pronto."

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Draco su dedo trazando el pequeño círculo del Ojo.

"El Ojo de Finn. Es algo que aprendí. No se ve desde afuera, pero uno puede ver todo lo que sucede en el pasillo."

Draco miro y dijo impresionado. "¡Esto es genial! ¿Cómo lo lanzaste?"

"Bueno..." Harry sabía que a la Profesora McGonagall no le gustaría que le contara sobre su Magia Familiar Personal. "-Es complicado. ¡Escucha, Draco! Creo que Quirrell ira por la Piedra esta noche, mientras todos están distraídos. Si lo vemos, debemos ir de inmediato a avisarle a alguno de los Profesores, pero no sé donde fue el Profesor Snape. Salió corriendo por la puerta trasera apenas apareció Quirrell."

Draco asintió sabiamente. "Probablemente él ya fue a cuidarla. Dijo que habían protecciones. Si Quirrell viene, deberíamos dejarlo pasar. Entonces se encontrara con el Profesor Snape, y ahí lo lamentara. Cuando lo veamos, deberíamos correr hacia el Comedor y encontrar a alguien..."

"La profesora McGonagall o el profesor Flitwick, creo. Podríamos decirle al Director, pero nunca he hablado con él."

Frunciendo el ceño ante la idea, Draco dijo, "Yo lo he hecho. Él probablemente nos ignorara. Flitwick es mejor. Supongo que McGonagall también. De seguro ella es una bruja competente. Incluso Padre lo piensa."

"Si lo es," accedió Harry mirando ansioso a través del Ojo. "Te asombrarías ante las cosas que ella sabe."

Snape entro a la guarida de Fluffy con cautela, para ver si la trampilla había sido perturbada. Nadie parecía haber entrado esta noche, aparte de él mismo.

El Cerbero se despertó y miro furioso Snape, las cadenas resonaron. Snape comenzó a silbar una tonada para mantener tranquila a la bestia. Un gruñido le indico que Fluffy no estaba seguro de que los esfuerzos de Snape calificaran como música. Con un bufido, Snape salió rápido de la habitación, cerrando la pesada puerta tras él. Esperaría en las sombras del pasillo.

"Ahora todos son críticos," gruño.

Con creciente ansiedad, Hermione observo las mesas para ver si Harry o Draco regresaban. Los demás estudiantes se habían sentado y estaban comiendo, y especulando mientras tanto.

Los demás Hufflepuff de primer año estaban reunidos en su lugar, pero no estaban comiendo. Hermione vio sus cabezas juntas, mientras conversaban en susurros. Cedric Diggory estaba a un lado de ellos, haciéndoles preguntas, con el ceño fruncido. Susan Bones meneo su cabeza, y Cedric frunció aun más el ceño.

Hermione miro la mesa Slytherin. Draco no había regresado, y también había conversación allí. ¿Por qué no estaban haciendo nada? ¿Y si algo le pasaba a Harry y Draco? ¿Tratarían de confrontar al Profesor Quirrell por si solos? ¿Y si se encontraban con el trol? ¿Y si se encontraban con el trol y el Profesor Quirrell al mismo tiempo?

Era imposible mantenerse sentada. Hermione se levanto de un salto, ignorando los siseos y las quejas de las demás chicas Ravenclaw y busco a alguien que la ayudara. Un adulto. Un profesor.

_¡Oh, gracias al cielo! ¡Justo la persona que necesitaba!_

El tiempo paso, Harry y Draco comenzaron a aburrirse. También tenían hambre, habiéndose perdido por completo el banquete.

"No creo que venga," declaro Draco. "Creo que estaba probándonos. Quizás quería ver que hacia Dumbledore en una emergencia."

Harry estaba inclinado a esperar un poco más, pero admitió que Draco quizás tenía razón. Si Quirrell no había venido hasta ahora, probablemente ya no vendría. O quizás-Harry odiaba pensar esto-había encontrado un camino diferente hacia la Piedra. Esa era una idea muy angustiante. Considero otra posibilidad.

"Quizás el Profesor Snape ya lo atrapo. Quizás ya lo llevo a la oficina del director y Quirrell ya está encerrado."

A Draco le gusto esa idea. "Y todos están cenando ahora, menos nosotros. Vamos, Harry, volvamos al Gran Comedor. Quizás esos glotones nos han dejado algo."

Los dos niños dejaron la sala y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Harry se sentía un poco decepcionado. Habría sido glorioso haber capturado a Quirrell en el acto. Aun así, sería igual de bueno que el Profesor Snape lo hubiera hecho y recibiera todo el crédito. Se pregunto si el Profesor recibiría algún tipo de premio. Iba a preguntarle a Draco que tipo de premio alguien que realizara una acción heroica recibiría en el mundo mágico, cuando la luz cambio en el pasillo. Levanto la mirada.

"Espera," dijo, con su mano agarrando la túnica de Draco.

Un ruido sordo. Pesados pasos. El sonido de algo siendo arrastrado por el piso de piedra. Una sombra más oscura entre las demás. Con un hilo de temor, Harry se presiono contra la pared, llevando a Draco con él. Draco casi se rehusó, hasta que vio el rostro de Harry.

Recién habían pasado por la estatua de John Dee, Hechicero Real, ni hace diez pasos. Los dos niños se escondieron tras ella, tratando de ser silenciosos e invisibles. Harry pensó en la Capa de Invisibilidad de su obra y deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener una ahora. A su lado la respiración de, Draco era rápida y superficial.

Una forma monstruosa se diviso cuando el ruido se acerco. En la penumbra, la criatura lucía toda gris; y un hedor, débil al principio, se convirtió casi en una cosa corporal y repugnante. El trol gruñía con cada aliento mientras avanzaba sobre piernas como troncos de árbol. Su pequeña cabeza grotesca encaramada sobre un cuerpo deforme.

Harry lo miro con horror. Tenía que medir por lo menos tres metros de altura. El sonido de algo arrastrándose era por su enorme mazo que arrastraba por el piso de piedra aferrado en su enorme puño. Harry quería mirar a Draco, esperando que el otro niño tuviera una expresión de confianza en la cara, pero temía gira el rostro no fuera a llamar la atención de la bestia.

El trol se detuvo, meneo sus largas orejas, y luego continúo por el pasillo. Harry tenía la boca seca, y se lamio los labios. Se estaba alejando-dándoles la espalda.

Y luego se detuvo otra vez. Y olfateo. Y luego olfateo profundamente. Otra pausa.

Con un "¡Huff!" de indignación, el trol giro su masivo cuerpo en su dirección. Sus ojos estrechos se entrecerraron al ver la estatua de mármol, y levanto el mazo, luego comenzó a bajar-bajar-

"¡Corre!" grito Harry.

"¡Corre!" grito Draco.

El mazo se estrello, y el aire estuvo lleno de astillas de mármol. Draco fue alcanzado por una y tropezó con Harry. Los dos niños cayeron juntos, lastimándose codos y rodillas, y el trol se detuvo, estudiando a las pequeñas criaturas chillonas arrastrándose en el suelo.

Decidiendo que se veían sabrosas, el trol tomo un pesado paso en su dirección. Harry se arrastro hacia atrás como un cangrejo, buscando su varita. Draco aferraba su rodilla, gimiendo. Al observar avanzar al trol, un pesado paso, tras otro, Harry trato de pensar en un hechizo-cualquier hechizo-para detenerlo. Su mente se había quedado en blanco.

_"¡Incendio!"_ grito. El mazo del trol se encendió como una antorcha. Draco rodo de espaldas, tratando de levantarse. Los niños pensaron que el hechizo de Harry podía ayudar, hasta que el trol se quedo mirando el mazo que se quemaba, y con un gruñido de aprobación, decidió que le gustaba. Avanzo nuevamente hacia ellos.

"¡Buena esa, Harry!" grito Draco. "¡Ahora puede cocinarnos antes de comernos!" saco su varita y grito, _"¡Tarantallegra!"_

Esto freno al trol, quien comenzó una especie de pesada danza: "¡**Thump-**ump! ¡**Thump-**ump!" Otro paso doble, esta vez en su dirección. "¡**Thump**-ump! ¡**Thump**-ump!"

Harry maldijo su túnica. Agarro a Draco, tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. "-¡Si no nos pisa hasta hacernos carne molida!"

El trol les enseño sus dietes marrones, moviéndose más rápido. En desesperación, Harry grito el hechizo que había aprendido ese mismo día. _"¡Wingardium Leviosa!"_

El mazo encendido salió volando de la mano de trol y floto sobre su cabeza. Con un gruñido de indignación, el trol intento agarrarlo.

Draco dijo, _"Wingardium Leviosa,"_y el mazo subió más alto.

Distraído, el trol trato de agarrarlo una y otra vez, rugiendo de furia. Los niños trabajaron juntos para mantener el mazo lejos del trol, y el trol trató patéticamente de alcanzarlo.

"¡Esto es divertido!" Harry rio.

Error. Ni siguiera a un troll le gusta ser molestado. Perdió interés en el mazo, y miro a sus atormentadores, con la cabeza agachada, listo para atacar.

"Creo - quizás-" dijo Harry, agarrando a Draco, "-que deberíamos-"

"¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¡Pónganse tras de mi!"

Charity Burbage pasó corriendo a su lado, brillando en su túnica de fiesta y joyas_. "¡Stupefy!"_ le grito ella al trol.

Una luz roja salió disparada de su varita, dándole al trol en el pecho. La criatura se detuvo, sorprendida y desconcertada, con la boca abierta.

"¡Vuelvan al Gran Comedor!" ella les ordeno a los niños. "¡Vayan!"

"¡No podemos dejarla aquí!" protesto Harry.

El hechizo de levitación se cancelo, y el mazo en llamas se estrello en el piso tras el trol en una lluvia de chispas.

"¡Vayan!" ella les grito exasperada. El troll se estaba moviendo de nuevo. _"Stupefy,"_ grito, su voz quebrándose, poniendo cada onza de poder en el hechizo. Ella apretó los dientes. A menudo le dijeron que era inútil en Defensa. Apenas había aprobado su TIMOS de la materia.

El trol dejo de moverse, y se quedo allí parado, confuso.

Snape oyó un ruido cuando bajaba la escalera después de su inútil espera por Quirrell. Se echo a correr.

_¿Que estaba pasando?_

Iba a mitad de la escalera cuando vio una masa en llamas caer al piso con estrepito. En la tenue luz pudo distinguir al maldito trol, y un poco más allá una mujer luchaba contra él. Harry estaba tras ella, su voz infantil y aguda, sus ojos bien abiertos.

Era un espectáculo impactante y horrible. El cabello de la mujer brillaba rojo y mechas caían sobre su rostro. Tenía un brazo extendido, protegiendo a Harry. Por un momento, le pareció-

_"¡Sectumsempra!"_ gruño. _"¡Diffindo! ¡Reducto!"_


	34. Chapter 34

****Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.****

**Capitulo 34**

"¡En serio, Severus!" Comentó Dumbledore. "¿En realidad tenias que matarlo?"

"Si, así fue," Snape respondió secamente.

El trol había caído, ensangrentado y medio desmembrado, justo cuando Dumbledore acudía al rescate. Minerva respiro aliviada al ver a Harry ileso, pero miro al chico seriamente, de todas maneras. Snape estaba preparado a hacer más que eso. Flitwick aun venia por el pasillo, y Pomona tras él, resoplando por el esfuerzo. Albus y Minerva hablaron en voz baja, mirando al trol muerto.

Charity, al menos, se veía ilesa. Snape le echo otra mirada a ella. La luz de las llamas había desaparecido, y ahora volvía a lucir como ella: cabello rubio oscuro, mejillas redondas, y usando un color que nunca había visto en Lily. El parecido había sido grande, pero breve. Charity Burbage no era para nada como Lily Evans; aunque, al igual que Lily habría hecho, ella estaba retando con mucho cariño a esos dos cabezas huecas.

"Si su amiga Hermione no me hubiera dicho que estaban desaparecidos, ¿Quién sabe lo que habría sucedido?"

Harry estaba avergonzado, y sabiamente se mantuvo callado, pero Draco estaba lleno de excusas.

"Creo que en realidad lo hicimos bastante bien. Desarmamos a la criatura, y con un poco de suerte podríamos haberlo vencido, y de todas maneras nada sucedió-"

"Sr. Malfoy," dijo Snape con terrible calma, "siga cavando. Así el agujero en el que se encontrara será aun más profundo."

Draco se puso rojo. Él y Harry se miraron mutuamente, preguntándose que decir.

"Profesor-," Harry comenzó inseguro. "No estábamos tratando de presumir. Estábamos preocupados – sobre - _usted sabe_," murmuro en voz baja, mirando con inquietud a Charity y Minerva, y con aun mas inquietud al sonriente Director. "Sólo queríamos ayudar."

Snape exploto. "¡Podrías haber _muerto__,_ y que forma mas estúpida de morir habría sido! Tu madre dio _su vida_ por ti hace diez en esta misma noche_._ ¡Que bien muestras lo poco que valoras su vida!"

Harry agacho la cabeza, pero Snape sintió una especie de resistencia allí. Hizo todo lo posible para controlar el no darle un jalón en las orejas o un buen coscorrón en la cabeza. Charity se paró a su lado y le toco el brazo. Lo ayudo a contenerse-apenas.

Llego Sprout y exclamo en horror sobre los restos sangrientos del trol. "¡Cielos! ¡Profesor Snape! ¡De verdad usted no hace las cosas a medias!" Ella se giro a Harry, no sin amabilidad, y dijo, "¡Estoy muy decepcionada por esto, Mr. Potter! Pensé que eras un chico sensato. ¿Que estaban pensado usted y el Sr. Malfoy?"

"Estaba apresurado de ir a la Sala Común, Profesor, y me separe del resto. Draco yo íbamos a las mazmorras juntos, y cuando oímos al trol corrimos hasta aquí y el nos siguió."

Snape considero la historia del chico una buena mentira. _Hubo_ confusión. El trol había venido en esta dirección - Quizás siguiendo su aroma. Pomona, no pareció creer ninguna palabra.

"Bueno, sin importar lo que planeo, Sr Potter, fue muy tonto para andar por adelante solo. Sabe que debe mantenerte cerca de sus prefectos y sus amigos. Lo siento, pero tendremos que hacer algo para ayudarlo a recordar a no volver a ser tan descuidado."

Snape hablo, "Yo iba a darle al Sr. Malfoy detención mañana en la mañana con el Sr. Filch. Quizás algo de labor manual seria beneficial también para el Sr. Potter. Ambos necesitan aprender a _hacer lo que les dicen_." fulmino con la mirada a cada niño, esperando que sus palabras penetraran esos duros cráneos.

"Muy bien pensado, Profesor Snape," aprobó Pomona. "Después de todo el pobre Sr. Filch tendrá que trabajar muy duro para limpiar este desastre horrible. ¡Los niños necesitan aprender que las acciones tiene consecuencias!"

Draco y Harry miraron la sangre y hollín cubriendo las paredes, piso e incluso el techo, y luego se miraron mutuamente en consternación. ¡Detención con Filch!

"Mi concepto de castigo, sin embargo, no incluye morir de hambre," Snape dijo con frialdad. "Sugiero que regresen al Gran Comedor y vean si queda algo de cenar."

Miserable porque el Profesor Snape estaba enojado con él, Harry se pregunto si este sería el fin de sus reuniones para tomar el té los sábados por la tarde que tanto le gustaban. Estuvo aliviado y preocupado por las siguientes palabras del Profesor:

"Y lo veré mañana en la tarde Sr. Potter, donde podremos discutir a fondo esta ultima desventura tuya con mayor detalle."

"Sólo vayan_,_ caballeros," dijo Minerva, mandando a los chicos en dirección del Gran Comedor.

Pasando a un lado del Profesor Flitwick, Harry susurro, "¡Usamos el hechizo de levitación en el mazo, Profesor!"

"-¡Y funciono!" Añadió Draco aun impresionado consigo mismo.

El rostro de Flitwick era serio pero le asintió a los niños, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Draco, que estaba más cerca. La Profesora Sprout lo acompaño en su camino hasta el Gran Comedor, mientras los demás se quedaban discutiendo estos extraordinarios eventos.

"¡En serio! ¡Un trol en los pasillos! ¡Chicos de primero que creen que están listos para enfrentarse a él!" Murmuro Sprout mientras las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían para admitirlos. "¿Hacia dónde va Hogwarts?"

"Detención," le gruño Draco a Harry. "¡No puedo creer que seamos castigados por salvar la escuela! ¡Y tendremos que limpiar como-como_-muggles!"_

Harry gruño sin comprometerse, suponiendo que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a castigos de ningún tipo. Harry tampoco tenía ganas de ir a la detención. Él era bastante familiar con limpiar todo tipo de cosas desagradables por su tiempo con los Dursley, pero había esperado no tener que volver a esos días. Sabía que el Profesor Snape quería protegerlo, pero los motivos de Harry eran buenos. Otras personas quizás no comprenderían, pero el Profesor Snape _sabía _de la situación con la piedra, y debería apreciar que Harry estaba haciendo su parte para ayudar. Sintiéndose incomprendido y molesto, entro encorvado al Gran Comedor.

El ruido se elevo ante la vista de su estado desaliñado.

"-¿Vieron al trol?"

"-¿Qué sucedió?"

"-¿Donde están los profesores?"

"¡Harry!" llamo Cedric. "¿Estás bien amigo?"

Harry les dio a los Hufflepuff una sonrisa torcida mientras levantaba sus pulgares.

Draco no fue tan modesto. Su paso abatido dio paso a un pavoneo, y declaro, "Lo vimos. Luchamos contra él. Vivimos para contarlo."

Hubo más ruido y especulación. Harry pensó que debían darle el crédito a quien correspondía, cuando se sentó en la mesa.

"Estábamos peleando contra él cuando la Profesora Burbage llego a ayudarnos. Y luego llego el Profesor Snape y lo mato."

"¿Lo mato?" jadeo Justin, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto Hannah.

"Bastante seguro."

Su plato de comida aun estaba caliente y lucía bastante invitador. Susan le había cortado un generoso trozo de tarta de melaza también. Comenzó a comer, haciéndole un gesto a sus compañeros para que esperaran que comiera un poco, antes de contarles toda la historia. En la mesa Slytherin, Draco estaba gesticulando vivamente, tejiendo una historia de hazañas. Sus amigos escuchaban asombrados.

La mayoría de aquellos en el Gran Comedor, sin embargo, estaban de acuerdo que la mayoría del crédito debía ir a Harry Potter. Chismes asombrados aumentaron el ruido. Miradas encubiertas y miradas directas de admiración estaban enfocadas en el niño de cabello oscuro que no se daba cuenta de nada mientras comía una pata de pavo.

"-es tan valiente," murmuro Lavender Brown.

"-y tan modesto," suspiro Parvati Patil.

Hermione salió de la mesa Ravenclaws y se sentó con él brevemente.

"¡Harry! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que la Profesora Burbage te encontrara! ¡Podías haber muerto, sabes!"

"Si, supongo. ¡Era bastante grande, y olía peor de lo que pudieras imaginar! Aunque el Profesor Snape se encargo de él con rapidez. Él fue impresionante." Viendo que Hermione aun estaba enojada con él, la calmo diciendo, "- Draco y yo tuvimos detención. El profesor Snape estaba realmente molesto con nosotros."

"¡Y debía estarlo!" Hermione afirmo enérgicamente. Ella se paro para ir a hablar con Draco también, pero añadió, "¡Estoy feliz de que no resultaras lastimado!"

Los chicos mayores de Hufflepuff querían saber cada detalle de lo que el Profesor Snape había hecho para derrotar a la criatura. Harry, mientras saboreaba bocados, encontró muy entretenido darle cada uno de ellos.

"¿Detención?" pregunto Susan. "¿No perdiste puntos?"

"No dijeron nada sobre puntos," Harry se encogió de hombros.

"¡Bien! Eso está bien," decidió Susan, sirviéndole a Harry otro trozo de tarta.

En vez de dejar el trol para que el horrorizado Filch se encargara solo de él, los Profesores amablemente dispusieron de los restos. Dumbledore no estaba feliz de que ninguna criatura perdiera su vida, pero no podía culpar a Snape por defender a los estudiantes.

"Pero el hecho de que un trol anduviera suelto en Hogwarts en primer lugar-" comenzó con vehemencia Minerva.

"-es un asunto que discutiremos mañana, creo," dijo Dumbledore. "Por ahora, reunámonos con nuestro amigos y estudiantes en el Gran Comedor."

Filius Flitwick, noto Minerva, estaba infeliz e insatisfecho ante la expresión alegre del Director. Ella tenía que persuadir a Severus de invitar a Filius y a Pomona a sus reuniones privadas. El trol, aunque peligroso, no era la única cosa peligrosa en Hogwarts en estos momentos.

Snape estaba parado indeciso, observando los patrones de sangre en la pared. Si volvía de nuevo al Gran Comedor, el ver a Harry comiendo feliz, seguro de su propia invencibilidad, podría hacer que le dijera o hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Por suerte, Charity llego a su rescate. "Si usted no se opone, Director, me gustaría un poco de tranquilidad." Le dijo ella, un poco avergonzada, "En realidad no tengo deseos de enfrentarme a ninguna pregunta en estos momentos. Si no te molestaría acompañarme a mis habitaciones, Severus, podríamos comer unos sándwiches allí. ¿Qué dices?" ella le pregunto Snape.

"¿Qué?" respondió, de manera bastante grosera, sin saber lo que le habían dicho.

"_Dije__,_" ella repitió con paciencia. "Cena en mi habitación. ¿Qué dices?"

Albus le dio una gran sonrisa, que lo hizo sentir muy terco, pero Minerva y Filius estaban diligentemente en conversación sobre el troll, sus rostros girados hacia otro lado. Snape le dio al Director una mirada de desprecio altivo, y se dio la vuelta. "Eso sería muy agradable."

Charity lo guio por el pasillo, y Snape tenía la incomoda sensación de que estaba siendo observado. Miro tras él a sus tres colegas, pero Minerva había llamado la atención de Albus hacia la estatua dañada, y si lo habían estado mirando, habían alejado la mirada antes de que los pillara.

"-y también café irlandés, " estaba diciendo Charity. "Yo preparo un muy buen café irlandés."

"¿Qué? Si, muy bien." sus colegas desaparecieron cuando doblaron una esquina. Él aclaro su garganta. "Estaba bastante preocupado por ti."

Con una sonrisa débil ella confeso, "¡Estuve bastante preocupada por mi! Soy una inútil en Defensa. Nunca he sido buena en los duelos." Su sonrisa se calentó un poco, "¡Si hubiera sabido que el trol estaba involucrado, habría traído refuerzos!"

Estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones. Más ligera ella dijo, "Los niños lo hicieron bastante bien confundiendo al trol, después de todo. Yo solo disminuí su velocidad, pero quizás los niños habrían podido huir si no hubieran sido tan galantes y protectores. ¡Harry se rehusó a huir y a dejarme! ¡Eso vale algo, Severus!"

"¿Vale la pena sus vidas? Chiquillos idiotas. Harry se estaba comportando como su miserable padre James Potter. Ese era un hombre que se creía invencible, ¡Y sabes cómo termino eso!"

Se quedo en silencio, no confiando en la discreción de los retratos hasta que llegaran a la seguridad de las habitaciones de Charity. Al entrar, de inmediato dijo: "Supongo que no es sorpresa para ti que odie ver a Harry comportándose como ese idiota."

"Recuerdo lo molesto y agotador que era James Potter, pero él _era_ el padre de Harry, Severus. James está obligado a hacer acto de presencia en Harry de vez en cuando."

"Y tengo la intención de que eso ocurra lo menos posible. No quiero que Harry tenga la idea de que las reglas no aplican para él."

Marcho hacia la chimenea y se quedo allí pensativo, mientras Charity convocaba un elfo domestico y le daba rápidas instrucciones. En unos momentos, el elfo regreso, y preparo una pequeña mesa para dos. Un plato de sándwiches, una sopera con humeante sopa y una jarra de vino aparecieron.

"Vamos," Charity lo alejo del fuego. "Te sentirás mejor después de comer. Al igual que yo."

Él gruño, más por hábito que por otra razón. Se dejo caer en el lugar que ella le indico, frunciéndole el ceño a la mesa. ¿Partan bree? La cremosa sopa de cangrejo era una de sus favoritas. Y encontró que en realidad tenía bastante hambre, mientras tomo un sándwich. Charity le sirvió un plato de sopa, y por un momento no pensó en nada más que la buena y reconfortante comida frente a él.

Después de terminar la sopa, dos sándwiches y un vaso de vino, Charity le pregunto, "Harry vive con sus familiares muggle ¿cierto? A mí no me parece malcriado, pero tú debes conocerlo mejor que yo. ¿Acaso no le han puesto reglas apropiadas?"

"Ellos-" él se detuvo y tomo una decisión. "Debo pedirte que no repitas ni una palbra de lo que voy a decirte."

"Por supuesto."

"Los familiares de Harry son-un grupo repulsivo. Ellos odian la magia y lo trataban muy mal hasta que yo intervine durante el verano. Creo," dijo, considerando el asunto seriamente, "que el punto no es que no le pusieran reglas, si no que le pusieron unas caprichosa e irrazonables. Harry no tiene experiencia confiando en los adultos en su vida. Y si algo necesita hacerse, su impulso le dice que lo haga el mismo, y que no espere ayuda de nadie. Estoy enseñándole a respetar a sus mayores, pero con personal como Quirrell y Binns también, supongo que es una batalla cuesta arriba."

"Ya veo." Ella bebió su vino y sentó pensativa. "Entonces será muy importante que permanezcas calmado, y que siempre seas el adulto, para lo que él necesite. Si tú quieres que respete a sus mayores, tienes que presentarles mayores dignos de respeto. Es demasiado tarde, a su edad, para que acepte las cosas porque si. ¡No es como Hermione Granger! Jamás habría sabido que Harry y Draco no estaba si ella no me hubiera contado. Es exactamente la situación opuesta: ella confía más en los adultos que en sus pares-o ella misma, creo."

Snape gruño en asentimiento, disfrutando el budín que había aparecido de postre. Decidió que esto era muy agradable. La habitación de Charity estaba decorada atractivamente. Quizás le preguntaría, en el futuro, sobre los artefactos exóticos espaciados entre los libros en sus estantes. Muy cómoda, no demasiado femenina. No era tan espartana como la habitación de Minerva, pero de todas maneras era agradable.

Después que los restos de la comida fueron retirados, ella preparo café al que le agrego una generosa cantidad de whiskey irlandés. Snape estaba complacido de que la silla que le había proporcionado junto al fuego fuera lo suficientemente cómoda como para un hombre de su altura.

"Creo que te gustara," murmuro ella, pasándole una copa de tallo grueso. Él la tomo, y sus manos se tocaron brevemente.

Un shock, más o menos. Snape se quedo tieso, y el líquido amenazo con caer.

"Lo siento," se disculpo Charity, sentándose opuesta a él con una copa en su mano.

Snape la miro con cautela, sintiéndose inusualmente alerta y al filo. El destello de_-algo-_le recordó esa vez que había tocado el libro secreto de Minerva. Claro que no había sido una sensación desagradable-pero había _algo _allí.

Inexplicablemente nervioso, se concentro en su café, y lo bebió sin decir nada. Quizás era tiempo de marcharse. Charity probablemente estaba cansada después de esta noche...

Dejo la copa a un lado y se puso de pie.

"Debo irme. Tengo mucho que-"

"¿Debes marcharte? Lo siento. Esperaba que pudiéramos conversar mucho más tiempo..."

"Quizás en otra ocasión," Respondió él, sintiéndose muy peculiar. "Es tarde."

Ella no discutió con él, pero se puso de pie parándose entre él y el fuego. Para su sorpresa y alarma, ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"No te he agradecido apropiadamente que llegaras en mi rescate," dijo ella. "De verdad estaba asustada, y tu fuiste muy impresionante."

Un movimiento de seda y aroma de limas. Ella se paro en la punta de los pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Snape se quedo mirándola, preguntándose porque ella había echo algo tan extraordinario. Él nunca había notado el color de sus ojos antes. Eran de un cálido color café claro y estaban mirando francamente a los suyos. Snape no tuvo que usar legeremancia para saber que había cruzado por la mente de ella.

Otro beso, esta vez en los labios: breve, suave. Le dio otra mirada larga y significativa.

"Mi héroe."

¿Acaso el mundo había cambiado? Snape considero que hacer. Considero lo que debía hacer, lo que quería hacer, y lo que debía querer hacer. La expresión de Charity ya estaba cambiando: incierta, avergonzada, preparándose a hacer una broma de todo el asunto, pensando en cómo darle una ruta de escape y al mismo tiempo salvar su dignidad.

"Difícilmente," respondió él. Una decisión seria tendría que esperar, así que la acerco hacia él, y le dio un breve y áspero beso en respuesta. Aclarando su garganta, nombro su habitación y se metió en las llamas verdes sin mirar atrás.

Así que se perdió el baile de la Victoria que ella realizo.

El mago de turbante purpura cojeaba furioso por las escaleras, maldiciendo al monstruo del tercer piso. Todos sus planes habían volado en su rostro como una poción mal preparada. Toda su paciencia mientras esperaba en el apretado closet mientras el trol se encargaba de eso dos chicos infernales - los ansiosos minutos cuando el viejo y sus esbirros iban y venían. Todo había sido por nada.

No-no completamente. Al etnos ahora sabía que su camino al premio estaba protegido por un Cerbero. Nunca se había enfrentado a uno antes, y no había esperado que fuera tan resistente a la magia. Siseo de dolor. Sangre corría por su pierna, juntándose en su bota. Necesitaba llegar a su habitación y lidiar con la herida antes que nadie lo viera.

¡Un Cerbero! ¿Donde había encontrado uno el viejo idiota? No era necesario preguntarse-sin duda era de ese imbécil de Hagrid. Había sido irónico que su anterior uso del imbécil hubiera resultado en la residencia permanente de Hagrid en Hogwarts, y por ende ahora interfiriendo en sus propios planes. No importaba-se vengaría de él. De todos ellos.

De seguro del niño Malfoy. La serpiente con colmillos de su escudo de armas familiar tenia la respuesta._"Nemo me impune lacessit,"_ Susurro, estirando las silabas. _Nadie me lastimara con impunidad._ Un lema apropiado. El niño pagaría, al igual que ese diablo escurridizo de su padre. Tampoco se olvidaría del traidor de Snape, que ahora adulaba a su mayor enemigo, ese mocoso maldito, Harry Potter. Todos ellos pagarían.

"¡Apúrate tonto!" gruño, odiando este recipiente dañado, ignorando las protestas y excusas de su inútil sirviente que cada vez salían en voz mas débil. No importaba. Tendría algo mejor dentro de poco-y algo más permanente.

Harry abrió los ojos con reluctancia al sentir los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. El profesor Snape estaba enojado con él. Tenía detención esta mañana con el Sr. Filch. El mundo era un lugar oscuro y terrible.

Aceptando que tenía que hacerle cara al día, hizo las mantas a un lado. Un paquete cayó de la cama al piso. Harry lo observo confundido, y tomo el paquete. Era muy ligero.

¿Un regalo? ¿Quién me daría un regalo-especialmente después de anoche?

Justin estaba roncando ligeramente, y Ernie estaba tapado hasta la cabeza. Harry en silencio abrió la envoltura, y encontró algo fluido y de color gris plateado que se deslizó a través de sus manos casi como el agua. La desdoblo, y encontró que era una tela mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado. Salto de la cama, y siguió desdoblándola, encontrando una tela mucho más suave que la seda.

Tenía un broche. ¿Una capa? Se apresuro hacia el espejo al lado de la puerta, listo para admirarse.

Su cuerpo no estaba.

Asombrado, Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. Una cabeza sin cuerpo lo observaba, con abiertos ojos verdes. Puso la capucha sobre su cabeza. La tela era tan ligera que podía ver con facilidad, pero no tenia reflejo.

Un trozo de pergamino yacía en el piso. Harry lo tomo esperando develar el misterio. La nota decía:

_**Tu padre dejo esto en mi posesión antes de morir. Es tiempo de que te sea devuelto.**_

_**Úsala bien.**_

No tenia firma. Harry se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿De verdad le había pertenecido a su padre?

De repente todo tipo de imposibilidades se volvieron posibles. Harry se envolvió con fuerza en la capa, pensando en todas las cosas que haría-que _podría_ hacer-cosas que el Profesor Snape no necesita saber o preocuparse por ellas.

"¡Genial!" susurro. "¡Absolutamente genial!"


	35. Chapter 35

******Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.******

**Capitulo 35**

"Esto es asqueroso." dijo Draco, quizás por centésima vez durante la detención del sábado en la mañana.

"Draco, no es tan malo," Harry dijo en desacuerdo. "He visto peores. Vamos, sólo nos falta esta parte."

De hecho, Harry se sentía competente y experimentado comparado a Draco, que claramente nunca había limpiado algo en su vida. Acostumbrado a que Dudley lo observara sin levantar un dedo, Harry no estuvo tan molesto ante la inutilidad de Draco.

"¿Que quieres decir que has visto peores?" Draco pregunto con sospecha, derramando agua por las paredes. Ya que se rehusaba a exprimir el exceso de magia de la esponja porque decía que era algo "asqueroso" y "desagradable." "¿Quieres decir que has hecho cosas como esto antes?"

"Bueno, Draco..." Harry no quería revelar cosas desagradables de su vida con los Dursley. "Los muggles tienen que hacer las cosas con las manos. Es normal hacer labores como estas."

"¿Me estás diciendo que esos muggles te hacen trabajar como un elfo domestico?" Draco paro su pretensión de limpieza y miro a Harry. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Ellos _eran_horribles!"

"No me hagas hacer esto sólo," le dijo Harry, sintiéndose acosado. "Podemos hablar de mi familia en otras ocasiones." estaba arrodillado en agua jabonosa que se había pasado hasta sus pantalones y calcetines. El jabón tenía un fuerte olor extraño que era bastante desagradable. Le arrojo la esponja desechada de Draco al niño rubio. "Limpia esa esquina y yo terminare aquí. ¡Si Filch regresa y no hemos terminado, probablemente recibiremos otra detención!"

Draco malhumorado regreso a diluir las pocas manchas de sangre que quedaban hasta que quedaron invisibles. Los profesores habían limpiado en gran parte el pasillo la noche anterior. Sólo le había tomado a Harry un poco más de una hora y media para fregar y limpiar, con la reacia ayuda de Draco. Probablemente lo habría hecho más rápido trabajando solo, pero no iba a dejar que Draco se comportara como Dudley-no enteramente.

"¡Listo!" El piso estaba más mojado de lo que debería, pero pese a todo, estaba mucho mejor de cómo había estado.

Draco estaba apoyado contra la pared, holgazaneando de nuevo. Harry lo hizo recoger los utensilios que habían ocupado.

"Que mal que no atrapáramos a Quirrell anoche," recalco Draco. "¿Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado?"

Harry se dio una palmada en la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse?

"¡Muffy!" llamo. Draco lo miro sorprendido y luego parpadeo cuando la elfina apareció.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por el pequeño amo Harry?"

"Dijiste que siempre estaban vigilando al Profesor Quirrell. ¿Viste donde fue anoche?"

Draco lo interrumpió. "¿Hiciste que los elfos domésticos espiaran por ti? ¡Eso es genial!"

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a Muffy. "¿Y bien?"

La elfina respondió, "El profesor turbante purpura se ha estado escondiendo de nosotros. Esperó hasta que todos se marcharon, y luego subió las escaleras."

"¡Que!"

Astutamente, les dijo la elfina, "Y unos minutos después, bajo otra vez, su pierna ensangrentada. Algo grande mordió al profesor turbante purpura y no estaba para nada complacido-no-para nada."

Harry le sonrió a Draco. "¡Fluffy lo detuvo! ¡Viva por Hagrid!"

"En realidad es muy inútil ese Quirrell," Draco resoplo con desprecio. "¡Ni siquiera pudo lidiar con un Cerbero!"

"Quizás son especiales. ¿Tú sabes cómo pelear con uno?"

"Bueno-no-pero no puede ser tan difícil. Quiero decir, si Hagrid pudo llevar esa cosa hasta esa habitación, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿no es así?"

"No estoy seguro, Draco. Creo que Hagrid debe tener un talento especial con los animales. Además uno de los profesores ayudo. Quizás hay hechizos especiales y cosas así. Deberíamos leer sobre los Cerbero y averiguar cómo funciona."

"O podríamos preguntarle a tu amigo Hagrid. Él debe saber."

"Pero entonces querrá saber _porque queremos saber_. Tuvimos suerte la ultima vez, pero si le preguntamos directamente se pondrá sospechoso. De seguro habrá información en la biblioteca..."

Snape estaba de mucho mejor humor para la hora del té del que Harry podría haber predicho, basado en las enojadas palabras del hombre la noche anterior. Le dijo a Harry que entrara levantando la mirada de un libro encuadernado en cuero. Una vez que Harry estuvo sentado en su silla habitual, él dejo el libro a un lado y miro al chico.

"Me entere que el pasillo ahora, aunque no está prístino, al menos esta mejor de cómo estaba anoche."

"Si señor. Draco y yo trabajamos bastante duro - claro que Draco nunca había usado un trapeador o una esponja antes, pero por lo menos aprendió a hacerlo-"

Snape dijo secamente, "Me puedo imaginar cómo fue dividido el trabajo entre ambos. Quizás esta experiencia te ayudara a contenerte en el futuro cuando sientas ese irresistible impulso de ser un héroe."

"¡No fue así!" protesto Harry. "¡Pensamos que Quirrell iba tras la Piedra! ¡Y teníamos razón!"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"¡Él fue tras la Piedra! ¡Después que todos nos marchamos de ahí!"

"¿Como lo sabes?" Insistió Snape.

"Muffy me dijo."

_"¿Muffy?"_

"La elfina," explico Harry, extremadamente orgulloso de su ingenio. "Le pedí que vigilara quien subía esas escaleras. Muffy dijo que él subió pero bajo de inmediato, y parecía que Fluffy lo había mordido. Así que ya ve," añadió virtuosamente, "tuvimos la idea correcta."

"No me hables de esa manera," gruño Snape. "El trol pudo convertirte en mermelada de fresa. Es cierto que las órdenes del Director fueron contradictorias: pero tú sabías mejor. Te dije que había protecciones alrededor de la Piedra. Decidiste no creerme. ¿Tú crees que soy estúpido?"

Harry se sonrojo. "¡Claro que no Profesor!"

"¡Entonces no me trates como si sólo tu tuvieras las respuestas! Esta no es tu pelea, Harry. Déjame que me encargue de esto a mi manera. ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo y protegerte de tu propia imprudencia al mismo tiempo!" El té arribo y Muffy agacho la cabeza ante la mirada fría de Snape. "¡Tu!" ordeno. "¡Muffy! ¡En el futuro me reportaras a mí los movimientos del Profesor Quirrell!"

"¡Si amo Maestro de Pociones!" gimió Muffy. Con un "pop" ella desapareció.

Snape miro seriamente a Harry mientras le pasaba un plato con galletitas. Pensando en lo que Charity le había dicho, trato de suavizar su voz. "Yo sé, Harry, que no estás acostumbrado a que la gente se encargue de ti. Sé que estas acostumbrado a hacer todas las cosa por ti sólo, pero eres un niño, y yo soy tu guardián sustituto. Yo estoy lidiando con esto-" se detuvo y continuo con un acto de fe"-y la Profesora McGonagall también está involucrada. Tu respetas sus habilidades, ¿no es así?"

"Si señor," Harry se dejo caer en su silla y no miro a Snape. "Sólo quería ayudar," murmuro.

Controlándose, Snape respondió, "Lo sé. Y lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudar es continuar tus estudios. Enfócate en tu trabajo escolar. Aprende todo lo que puedas. Conviértete en el mago que debes ser. Este asunto con Quirrell es serio, _pero está siendo manejado._Si necesitas una diversión, pasa tiempo con tus amigos. El primer partido de quidditch del año se acerca. O juega gobstones- o puedes mejorar tu juego de ajedrez."

"Draco siempre gana," Harry dijo enfurruñado.

Sintiendo que se le elevaba la presión sanguínea, Snape se forzó a beber su té. "Entonces enséñale a un novato," sugirió ácidamente. "Enséñale a Longbottom. ¡No hay mejor manera de aprender algo que enseñándole a otro!"

Simplemente no se atrevió a decirle al Profesor Snape sobre la capa. El profesor estaba tan preocupado por protegerlo que de seguro se la quitaría y la pondría en la bóveda de Harry en Gringotts, junto con todas esas otras herencias de familia. Harry no estaba seguro de contarle a alguien sobre algo tan precioso. Hermione querría decirle a un maestro. Draco querría decirle a su padre. Neville se preocuparía por meterse en problemas. Justin y Ernie- ellos eran una posibilidad...

Si, quizás se las mostraría a ellos. Disfrutarían ver una capa como la de la historia, aunque no lucia mucho como la legendaria Capa de Invisibilidad. La capa prestada que habían usado para la obra se había vuelto su imagen mental del famoso tesoro. Esta era diferente: casi como si no fuera una verdadera capa-mas como un trozo grande tela con la que uno cubría su cuerpo como el disfraz de un fantasma. Aun así, funcionaba, y abría todo tipo de posibilidades para Harry.

Antes de mostrársela a sus amigos, quería probarla solo. Después de todo había sido de su padre, y eso la hacía grandiosa. ¡Quizás su padre la había usado cuando estaba en la escuela!

En consecuencia, Harry yacía quieto en su cama con las cortinas cerradas esa noche, esperando que Justin y Ernie estuvieran profundamente dormidos. Se había acostado antes que ellos, completamente vestido bajo las mantas, la capa doblada bajo su almohada, esperando no dormirse y así no arruinar sus propios planes.

Allí-el primer leve ronquido. Harry espero un poco más, abriendo las cortinas, esperando algún movimiento. Lentamente salió de la cama, y saco la capa. Cubriéndose con ella lo mejor que pudo en la oscuridad, tanteo su camino hasta la puerta, y la abrió sólo lo suficiente para colarse por ella. La luz en el pasillo le mostro que su pies estaban visibles y Harry ajusto la capa.

Satisfecho, camino en punta de pies por el pasillo hasta las estrechas escaleras que llevaban a la sala común.

Un grupo de compañeros tejones estaban allí: un puñado de chicos de sexto y séptimo año estudiando. A la luz del fuego, Herman Wintringham estaba tocando suavemente el laúd frente a un grupo de chicas que descansaban soñadoramente sobre cojines. Algunas parejas se besuqueaban discretamente en los rincones más oscuros. Harry cruzo la habitación sin que nadie lo notara, casi abrazándose a sí mismo por la alegría. ¡La capa de verdad funcionaba!

Si no metía ruido, nadie notaria que el retrato se abría. Todos estaban ocupados, absorbidos en la música o el romance, y Harry abrió un poquito y salió, tirando los suaves pliegues de la capa cuando se engancho. Cerró con cuidado la abertura. Las dos diosas ubicas en el cuadro estaban acurrucadas, dormidas en el prado florido. Harry sonrió para sí, y se dirigió a explorar Hogwarts por sí solo. Por lo menos quería encontrar las salas comunes. La de Slytherin debía estar cerca del Profesor Snape, así que se dirigió en esa dirección primero. Esta sería una noche para recordar.

Harry estaba demasiado cansado para funcionar bien durante la semana. El atractivo de la capa de invisibilidad era demasiado fuerte. Cada noche recorría el castillo, encontrando habitaciones nuevas y nuevas maravillas. Sus tareas sufrieron un poco, pero nadie se había quejado-aun. El problema más grande que enfrentaba en estos momentos era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El profesor Quirrell debía saber que Harry sospechaba de él. Esa era la única explicación de por qué lo había estado tratando tan mal en clases. El profesor estaba demostrando hechizos y maleficios hoy para cambiar de todas le lecturas que habían estado haciendo últimamente. Habría sido interesante, aunque Harry ya había aprendido muchos de ellos debido al Profesor Snape.

Desafortunadamente, el profesor Quirrell estaba demostrando los varios hechizos y maleficios usando a Harry como objetivo.

"P-Potter! ¡Ven aquí!"

Con reluctancia, Harry se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño desafiante.

"¡No-deja tu varita en tu escritorio, Potter! Hoy serás un simple _m-m-muggle."_

Zach Smith se burlo, dándole un codazo a Ron Weasley. Ron respondió con una sonrisa sumisa, pero se sintió incomodo. La mayoría de la clase observo en incomodo silencio. El profesor Quirrell nunca era bueno con Harry, pero esto parecía ominoso.

Apenas Harry estuvo parado frente a la clase, el profesor Quirrell comenzó un extraño discurso. Particularmente extraño, ya que su tartamudeo normal estuvo ausente de todo el discurso.

"Un muggle. Ustedes pueden pensar, ¿por qué un muggle en clase de Defensa? Ninguno de sus otros maestros se atrevería a decir esto, pero les diré que los muggles, en ciertas circunstancias, pueden volverse una amenaza terrible y real. Por ejemplo-¿alguno de ustedes ha oído de-Jack el Destripador?"

Justin levanto su mano. "Si, Profesor, el mato un puñado de mujeres hace como un siglo."

"Sr. Finch-Fletchley. Excelente. Sus antecedentes muggle son de uso hoy."

Justin frunció el ceño.

Quirrell continuo, "Jack el Destripador es sólo un ejemplo de lo que los muggles llaman asesino en serie. El fenómeno no es raro en el mundo muggle. Los muggles son víctimas de numerosas enfermedades mentales que causan que se vuelan salvajes-violentos-maliciosos y-_crueles._"

Le habría encantado mostrarle imágenes, pero no se atrevió a arriesgarse al tipo de protestas que esto produciría. En vez de eso describió los crímenes de un desconocido asesino serial llamado Jack el Rojo-como mutilaba a sus víctimas-como había enviado un riñón a los aurores muggle en Londres-como había desaparecido en el asqueroso mundo muggle y nunca fue atrapado.

"Y si ustedes creen que esto fue un acto único, les contare de un francés llamado Vacher-o del caníbal muggle Fritz Haarman-o de H. H. Holmes, "el Doctor Torturador," un sanador, que construyo un gran hotel solamente con el propósito de torturar y asesinar a su clientela. Y para ustedes jovencitas-si ustedes creen que la mujeres muggle no son una amenaza-déjenme contarles de una mujer muggle llamada Belle Gunness, que masacro a sus propios hijos, ataco a hombres solitarios, los asesino por su oro, y entonces-" sonrió con labios apretados "-alimento a los cerdos con ellos. Escapo con sus ganancias mal habidas, y ella también, al igual que Jack el Destripador, jamás fue atrapada."

Un débil, susurro aterrado. Los ojos de los niños estaban vidriosos por el horror.

"Lo muggles a menudo atacan niños por razones perversas y depravadas. Los secuestran y los someten a sufrimientos innombrables antes de matarlos de varias maneras en varios periodos de tiempo. Los padres muggle temen dejar a sus hijos solos en publicó, no vayan a ser robados por estos monstruos."

Harry se removió ansioso. Quería protestar-decir que _todos_ los muggles no eran así, pero sabía perfectamente bien que algunos si lo eran. ¿Qué podría decir? Su familia lo había encerrado en una alacena. No había conocido muggles agradables. Esto iba a alguna parte, y Harry sabía que sería desagradable, especialmente para él.

"Puede suceder," continuo Quirrell, "que se encuentren en el mundo muggle en ocasiones. Si se encontraran separados de sus amigos y familia, y un muggle los atacara, ¿qué harían?"

Silencio. Luego Susan lentamente levanto su mano.

"¿Srta. Bones?"

"Huiría, Profesor."

"Una respuesta razonable. Huir a menudo es la respuesta apropiada frente a un ataque. ¿Pero y si el muggle puede correr más rápido? ¿Y si estuviera atrapada en un callejón sin salida, o contra una pared, sin un lugar a donde huir? ¿Qué haría usted Sr. Finnegan?

Seamus dijo directo, "¡Pelearía con él! ¡Le daría una patada en las pelotas!"

"Valientes palabras. Pero este muggle-" ahí el profesor Quirrell se acerco y puso un objeto en las manos de Harry "-tiene un cuchillo." se alejo revelando la amenazadora arma en las manos de Harry. Harry estaba demasiado lejos de un escritorio para dejarlo allí, y tenía miedo de arrogarlo lejos. Lucia terriblemente afilado: con doble filo, y aserrado en la parte curva que llegaba al mango. Lo levanto para mirarlo, observándolo en horrorizada fascinación. El resto de la clase jadeo ante la visión.

"Así que él tiene un arma Sr. Finnegan. Usted puede, como tan curiosamente lo pone, 'patearlo en las pelotas,' pero él puede enterarle el cuchillo al mismo tiempo. ¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea?"

"Profesor," dijo Ernie, "No tenemos permitido usar magia en frente de muggles. Es contra la ley."

"Y somos demasiado jóvenes," añadió Parvati. "Seriamos castigados por usar magia fuera de Hogwarts."

"El Sr. Macmillan nos recordó el Estatuto de Secreto, una ley muy importante. Sí, todos estamos obligados a proteger nuestro mundo de los muggles, _pero no al costo de nuestras vidas._ La Srta. Patil teme romper la norma que prohíbe a los menores de edad usar magia fuera del colegio. Una vez más, la ley es clara: algo así está prohibido, _excepto_ en casos de legítima defensa. Estoy asombrado de que esta clase tenga tan poco instinto de preservación. Son un grupo muy tímida. ¿De verdad preferirían que les cortaran la garganta en vez de ser retados por el Ministerio?"

La clase estaba en silencio.

"Srta. Brown, ya que nadie tiene algo que decir, le pregunto_,_ ¿preferiría que le cortaran la garganta en vez de ser retada por el Ministerio?"

"No, profesor," susurro Lavender.

"Estoy feliz de oír eso." Quirrell sonrió de medio lado. "No hay razón para que ninguno de ustedes sea lastimado por un simple muggle. Ustedes tienen varitas. Pueden defenderse. La única pregunta en sus mentes debe ser: '¿Qué hechizo debo usar?'"

Apunto a Neville. "¡Sr Longbottom! ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

Neville lo miro con los ojos abiertos por el horror.

"¿No? ¿Sr. Thomas? ¿No? Hmm. Bueno, quizás la tarea de permanecer con vida es demasiado para esta clase. ¿Si, Srta. Bones?"

"Los Aurores usan aturdidores para detener a los magos oscuros. ¿Funcionaria un aturdidor?"

Quirrell sonrió de medio lado. "_¿Usted puede lanzar un hechizo aturdidos Srta._ _Bones?_ Un logro impresionante para alguien de primer año. Póngase de pie, veamos. ¿Cuál es la encantación?"

"Es _stupefy,_ señor."

"Está bien, entonces- viene este muggle hacia usted con un cuchillo. ¡Lance su aturdidor antes que él la apuñale!"

Susan se quedo mirándolo. "¡No quiero aturdir a Harry!"

"Entonces va a morir. ¡Atúrdalo!"

Susan apunto su varita temblorosa hacia Harry. "¡Stupefy!" dijo, sonando muy dudosa. Una suave luz roja salió de su varita. Quirrell dejo escapar una risa aguda.

"Tome asiento Srta. Bones. Esta muerta." Le sonrió de medio lado al resto de la clase. "¿Quien sigue?" Se acerco a los chicos Gryffindor. "¿Que, dado su nivel de habilidad, podrían usar contra un oponente? Pueden sugerir todo desde un hechizo de petrificación hasta la Maldición Asesina, pero si no son capaces de usarlas, son inútiles para ustedes. ¿Qué funcionaria? Sr. Smith-usted es un valiente Gryffindor. Póngase de pie y defiéndase. ¿Qué va a lanzar?"

Zach Smith, mientras observaba a Harry parado al frente lo había pensado. "Podría usar un hechizo de tropiezo profesor."

"_¿Puede_ realizar un hechizo de tropiezo, Smith?"

"Si señor. Eso creo."

"Mejor que así sea. Sr. Potter- vaya hacía el Sr. Smith con el cuchillo. No luzca tan horrorizado, Potter, sólo camine lentamente hacia el Sr. Smith. Levante el cuchillo, Potter. ¡Ahora, Smith! ¡Defiéndase!"

_"¡Impedimenta!"_

Un momento Harry estaba caminando: al siguiente cayó al piso. El cuchillo salió volando de su mano en dirección a Sally, que grito y cayo de su silla. Gritos llenaron la sala. El cuchillo cayó sobre el escritorio de Sally. Harry, conmocionado y sacudido, trato de ponerse de pie.

"Cinco puntos por el hechizo Sr. Smith, y otros cinco por desarmar a su oponente. Buen trabajo. Creo que sería bueno que aprendieran este hechizo. Simple, efectivo y sin efectos secundarios que levanten sospecha. El mismo muggle no comprenderá que fue magia: simplemente creerá que tropezó. Sr. Weasley, ¿puede realizar este hechizo? Podría salvar su vida."

"Tratare, profesor."

"Muy bien. Potter, vamos." Él levanto a Harry con sorprendente fuerza, y puso el cuchillo de vuelta en la mano de Harry murmurando un hechizo. "Aquí está tu arma. Creo que un hechizo pegajoso será más seguro para todos- ¡no queremos que inadvertidamente le arrojes el cuchillo a otro compañero!"

"¡Profesor!" Discutió Harry tratando de soltar el cuchillo, "No creo que esa sea una buena-"

"¡Profesor!" Protesto Susan, "Harry podría resultar he-"

"¡Weasley, defiéndete!"

_"¡Impedimenta!"_

Harry cayó de cara al piso, el cuchillo aferrado en su puño. Se quedo sin aliento y le dolía mucho la nariz. Podía sentir el frio acero contra su oreja y un hilillo de algo húmedo.

"¡Harry!" grito Hannah.

"¡Harry!" grito la mitad de la casa.

Ron Weasley jadeo y colapsó en su asiento, aferrando su cabeza entre sus manos. "¡Lo mate! ¿Qué dirá mi mamá?"

"Estoy bien," gruño Harry. "Tengo un corte en la oreja, pero estoy bien." Con cuidado, alejo el cuchillo de su cabeza, aun incapaz de poder soltarlo. Susan, Sally y Hannah, Ernie y Justin, Dean y Seamus-incluso Lavender y Parvati- marcharon hasta la parte delantera del salón, y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Mareado, Harry con su mano izquierda toco su oreja. Un dolor agudo lo hizo alejar la mano, y los niños jadearon al ver su mano cubierta de sangre. Mas sangre goteo a su boca, y se dio cuenta que le estaba sangrando la nariz

"Voy a llevar a Harry a la enfermería," declaro Susan, enojada y asustada.

"Estoy bien," insistió Harry tratando de alejarlos. Hubieron gritos de "¡Cielos y Maldición!" mientras el cuchillo se movía por el aire con su mano.

"Quizás esto es suficiente por hoy," dijo Quirrell, luciendo decepcionado. "_Finite."_

El cuchillo cayo, de punta y se enterró en el piso a un centímetro de la bota de Harry.

Harry fulmino a Quirrell con la mirada, apretando sus dientes por el dolor. Antes de poder decir algo, Susan lo estaba alejando chequeando al mismo tiempo sus heridas.

Mientras Harry salía por la puerta, Quirrell le decía a los estudiantes que volvieran a sus asientos, y le dio a Ron Weasley cinco puntos por un hechizo exitoso.


	36. Chapter 36

Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.

**Capitulo 36**

Noticias de la demasiado emocionante clase de Defensa se esparcieron por la escuela. Poppy Pomfrey, apenas termino de lidiar con las heridas de Harry Potter compartió su opinión sobre el estilo pedagógico de cierto maestro con Albus Dumbledore. Al final de las clases del día, el Profesor Quirrell fue llamado a la oficina del Director para un reproche suave.

"¡Lo-lo-siento, Albus!" Tartamudeo Quirrell con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza. "La-las-las cosa no salieron como lo planee. ¡Usare un m-m-maniquí la próxima clase!"

"Muy sensible de tu parte," accedió Dumbledore. "No podemos confiarles armas filosas a niños de primer año, mi querido muchacho. Estoy seguro que tenias buenas intenciones, pero ejerce mejor juicio en el futuro."

Los estudiantes oyeron rumores salvajes sobre lo que había sucedido, y por la mayor parte supieron del asunto antes que ningún miembro del personal se enterara. Harry estaba demasiado avergonzado para quejarse por el tratamiento recibido, pero otros no tuvieron esos escrúpulos. En clase de Transfiguración, los Hufflepuff le contaron a McGonagall y a los Ravenclaw que Harry había sido lastimado en Defensa y que había sido necesario que lo llevaran a la enfermería. Los Gryffindor le dijeron a los Slytherin durante Herbologia. Para cuando las noticias alcanzaron a Snape, la historia era que Harry había sido puesto bajo la maldición Imperius y apuñalado repetidamente con un cuchillo por un furioso Profesor Quirrell, y que varios estudiantes habían resultados heridos durante el alboroto.

Snape fue de inmediato a la enfermería y encontró que Harry ya se había ido, y a Madame Pomfrey que había regresado recién de la oficina del Director. Su versión racional de los eventos calmaron sus miedos sobre el bienestar físico de Harry, pero su alarma de que Quirrell fuera lo suficientemente audaz de intentar arreglar un "accidente" en su clase no fue fácil de calmar. Tenía que hacerle algo-decirle algo-a Quirrell, sin dejar entrever su conocimiento del verdadero autor de la obra.

No fue hasta después de la cena que los Hufflepuff de primer año visitaron a su Jefa de casa. Ella había oído mas sobre el asunto durante la cena, y mando buscar a los estudiantes, queriendo ir la historia completa desde sus propios labios. Snape quería hablar con Harry en persona, pero accedió a esperar hasta que Pomona hubiera hablado con sus Hufflepuff como grupo. Se paseo en sus habitaciones mientras llamaba a varios miembros del personal por floo para expresarles sus precipitaciones. Minerva insistió que debían presentarle un frente unido a Dumbledore y ver que Quirrell fuera despedido-o de alguna manera controlado.

Cuando al fin Harry llego a su puerta, el niño estaba hosco y avergonzado, odiando todo el alboroto que se había producido por una lesión menor, y odiando el prospecto de volver a tener que contar la historia de su derrota ignominiosa en clase una vez más.

"Él sabe que estoy tras él," Harry le dijo a Snape, removiéndose en su silla. "Quizás no lo sabe todo, pero sabe que yo sé algo. ¿Sino porque trataría de lastimarme?"

Snape le dio otra ansiosa mirada a la oreja de Harry ahora completamente sana. "Es irremediablemente incompetente. Los estudiantes usan cuchillos todo el tiempo en Pociones, pero yo nunca he permitido que hagan estupideces con ellos o que los meneen por ahí. Quirrell es un idiota, pero un idiota peligroso. Recuerda eso. Hablare con el Director sobre esto, y me aseguraré que Quirrell te deje sólo de ahora en adelante."

"Lo que fue realmente extraño-" Harry se detuvo, inseguro de si estaba siendo ridículo.

"Continua."

"Bueno-en realidad no fue una clase tan mala excepto por casi perder la oreja. Quiero decir-en realidad nos enseño algo, para variar, y no tartamudeo ni una vez cuando estaba hablando."

"¿Ni una vez?" Pregunto Snape, cuidadosamente inexpresivo.

"No-no durante la lección. Era como una persona totalmente diferente -agudo y superior. No me habría molestado aprender el hechizo que estaba enseñando." Harry ladeo la cabeza, considerándolo. "No creo que lo que me sucedió fuera un accidente. ¿Usted cree que el tartamudeo es falso?"

"No," Snape dijo en voz baja. "Creo que Quirrell es un verdadero tartamudo."

"Me sentí como un total imbécil, cayendo así en frente de la clase," le confió Harry tímidamente.

"Estabas desarmado," Snape dijo energéticamente. "No es crédito para el estudiante que te hechizo, hacer caer a un oponente sin varita. Un triunfo lamentable." Levantándose le dijo a Harry. "Y ahora, te acompañare a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Necesito hablar con el Director sobre esto sin demora."

"Ya he hablado con Quirinius," Dumbledore le reaseguro a su preocupado personal. "No habrán repeticiones del lapso de juicio de hoy."

"¡Espero que no!" Flitwick chillo indignado. "¡Usar _Impedimenta_ en un niño sosteniendo un chuchillo! ¡Clases ya son peligrosas sin necesidad de deliberadamente invitar el desastre!"

Un murmullo de aprobación apoyo al profesor de Encantamientos.

Sprout añadió, "Es un milagro que mas estudiantes no terminaran lastimados. No sé que se apodero de Quirinius. Escuche muchas cosa extrañas sobre lo que dijo en clase, todo tipo de historias de horror sobre asesinos muggle atrapando a los niños si no tenían cuidado. Hablo sobre un tipo llamado Jack el Excavador-"

"Perdón," interrumpió Charity, "Creo que quieres decir Jack el Destripador."

"Destripador-Excavador-todo tipo de historias de horrores sobre muggles locos atrapando niños y matándolos, y como los estudiantes deberían olvidar el Estatuto de Secreto y la leyes sobre restricción en el uso de la magia en menores de edad si se encuentran en peligro-"

"Bueno-eso es perfectamente correcto, querida," Dumbledore señalo ligeramente. "Le pregunte a Quirinius sobre este tema. Aunque desagradable en sí mismo, nada de lo dicho es mentira."

"Los asesinos seriales muggle son un fenómeno raro," comento Charity. "Me pregunto por qué no dijo nada sobre los ataques de magos. Es más probable que los niños estén en peligro de ellos."

"Ya no," dijo Vector. "Los días de Quien-Tu-Sabes han terminado. Creo que deberíamos darle al pobre de Quirinius una oportunidad. Le tiene miedo a su propia sombra. Al menos está tratando de enseñar algo _práctico-"_

Charity se tenso y se puso roja, lista para responder. Ella era perfectamente consciente de la baja opinión de la profesora de Arithmancia sobre los Estudios Muggle como clase.

Minerva evito una pelea. "-pero él estaba enseñando de manera descuidada, mal pensada. Espero que le haya dicho Director que eso no será tolerado. Quizás alguien debería observar sus clases durante un periodo de prueba."

Hubo más murmullos, esta idea fue examinada y encontrada razonable. Sprout se giro hacía el silencioso Snape, que estaba sentado en su lugar habitual en la esquina.

"Estas muy callado, Severus. Como guardián de Harry, deberías dar tu propia opinión."

"Mi opinión," dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras, "es que Quirinius Quirrell es un imbécil incompetente. Le diré eso a la primera oportunidad que tenga. Además, le diré que si le causa algún otro tipo de daño a Harry Potter, es muy probable que no sobreviva para soportar las consecuencias."

El Profesor Kettleburn rio secamente. "¡Si el chico no se cuida va a comenzar a perder partes de él mas joven que yo! Oh, bueno-fue sólo una oreja. Una oreja no es mucho. No se necesitan más que para sostener sombreros y anteojos."

Snape rodo sus ojos. Pomona Sprout rehusó tomarlo como una broma.

"No estoy complacida con la seguridad en la escuela este año," dijo francamente. "Primero un trol haciendo destrozos en los pasillos, ¡Y ahora esto! Algo no anda bien aquí. ¿Cómo entro un trol al castillo? ¿Hay algo malo con las protecciones?"

Los miembros del personal se miraron mutuamente inquietos.

Flitwick aclaro su garganta. "Albus, de verdad creo que deberíamos saber si el trol fue un intento de lastimar al chico Potter. Alguien tan famoso está obligado a ser blanco de los maliciosos-o de enemigos políticos. Quizás debemos prestarle mas atención y mantenerlo seguro."

Minerva puso una mano mano en el brazo de Snape y le susurro, "Debemos incluir a Pomona y Filius en nuestras sospechas, Severus. Es hora."

"El domingo en la tarde," le susurro en respuesta. "Albus estará en el Misterio."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry estaba explorando los pasillos cerca del salón de Defensa esa noche. Muffy le había dicho temprano que Quirrell estaba en su habitación, así que le pareció seguro andar por esos lugares, cubierto en su Capa de Invisibilidad.

Más allá escucho voces: de un hombre y una mujer-y ka voz de la mujer sonaba enojada. Al doblar la esquina, vio que era la Profesora Burbage, que tenía bastante que decirle al Profesor Quirrell.

"¡No me importa si el Profesor Snape ya hablo contigo! ¡Quiero que sepas que _no aprecio_ que envenenes la mente de los niños de esa manera horrible! ¡Ahora verán asesinos y secuestradores cada vez que vean a un muggle, y estarán paranoicos y estúpidamente temerosos, como demasiada gente con la que me he encontrado desde que volví!"

"¿E-E-Etupidamente t-t-temerosos?" pregunto Quirrell, con voz inocente. "¿Quieres decir como los m-m-m-magos y b-b-brujas que huyeron en los días del Señor Oscuro? ¡Oh! Lo o-o-olvide. Tu propia f-f-familia-"

"¡No metas a mi familia en esto!"

"¡T-t-tan q-q-quisquillosa!" Quirrell sonrió brevemente. "Este no es el l-l-lugar p-p-para este debate. ¿Si tienes a-a-algo que d-d-decir, porque no v-v-vienes adentro y b-b-bebemos algo?"

"¡De verdad!-yo-bueno-no lo sé-" ella vacilo, confundida por la invitación. "Después de la manera en la que te comportarse no sé si-"

Horrorizada ante la idea de la Profesora Burbage a solas con Quirrell, Harry iba a sacarse la capa para crear una diversión, pero para su alivio, una figura alta apareció en la escena, y puso fin a los miedos de Harry.

"Quirrell," Snape dijo molesto, "Creo que te dije que confinaras tus lastimeros intentos de acosos a hadas y gusanos. Esta más a tu nivel de habilidad. Profesora Burbage, usted dijo que podía prestarme un libro-"

Charity estuvo complacida de que Severus la tomara del brazo y la escoltara lejos. ¡Ese olor a ajo! Quirrell al parecer olía peor cada día. Para nada como Severus, cuyo aroma era bastante herbal e intrigante...

Los dos desaparecieron por el pasillo, mientras Harry permanecía quieto, observando al Profesor Quirrell. El profesor del turbante estaba mirando a su colegas con una expresión que Harry no había visto antes, pero que lo hizo sentirse incomodo. Se sintió aliviado cuando Quirrell volvió al salón de Defensa y cerró la puerta tras él sin hacer ruido.

Snape, por su parte, alejo a Charity de Quirrell lo más rápido posible. Charity se estaba volviendo importante para él. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar lo encantadora que podía ser la compañía de una mujer atractiva e inteligente. Prácticamente había estado enclaustrado aquí en Hogwarts durante años. Las brujas que conocía eran mayores, y la mayoría lo conocía desde que había sido un delgaducho chiquillo. Y aquellas que no, no estaban interesados en magos. Había comenzado su carrera pedagógica tan joven que casi todas las brujas en edad de casarse en Gran Bretaña menores que él habían sido sus estudiantes y la gran mayoría de ellas lo odiaban.

Pero Charity no había sido su profesora, y tampoco su estudiante. Estaban my cerca en edad, pero habían sido conocidos neutros en la escuela, apenas conociendo el nombre del otro. Tenían leves ideas preconcebidas o prejuicios que superar. Ella se había perdido los peores años de la guerra, y estaba mas sana y balanceada por eso. Ella no era para nada como Lily, pero en este punto en su vida, quizás eso era lo mejor. Lily había muerto muy joven. Él no tenía idea de cómo habría sido ella a esta edad. Y había sido claramente amargo para él darse cuenta que ella nunca lo había querido de la manera desesperante que él quería.

Charity, sin embargo, lo hacía, y eso era bastante agradable. Ellos habían sido bastante discretos, como lo demandaba estar en la escuela: tan discretos que estaban seguros que nadie sabía sobre las agradables tardes pasadas en compañía del otro. Temía el día en que todo saliera a la luz. Pomona exageraría en su efusión, Minerva le diría lo _muy_ complacida que estaba por ambos (en el mismo tono en que felicitaba a alguien por sus logros académicos), Flitwick le cerraría el ojo cada vez que lo viera, Hooch, Vector y Sinistra copucharían y hablarían a sus espaldas, y Albus-¡Albus!-le brillarían esos malditos ojos.

"¡Severus! ¡No puedo seguirte el paso!" Charity protesto al fin, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento.

"Lo siento. Sólo quería alejarte de Quirrell. Oí que estaba invitándote a su habitación."

Los ojos de ella brillaron con diversión. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Estabas celoso de _Quirinius_?"

"No."

"No debes estarlo. Ni siquiera me agrada. Hay algo horripilante sobre él –y no es el eterno olor a ajo. ¡Con seguridad no iba a aceptar su oferta!"

"Bien."

Siguieron en silencio de camino a la habitación de ella. La mente de Snape corría a mil por hora planeando que decir. No quería que Charity confrontara a esa criatura de nuevo, pero tampoco quería confiarle la verdad. Ella era inteligente y sensible, pero transparente para un legilimente, y decidió que no quería comprometer su inherente honestidad y candor urgiéndola a mentir, a tergiversar y a bloquear sus pensamientos. Él ya había arriesgado suficiente su vida. Y no quería que el Señor Oscuro pusiera a Charity como objetivo.

Pero debía decir _algo._

"Quirrell _es_-horripilante," le dijo con calma cuando entraron a su sala. "Hay algo malo con él. Albus lo sabe, pero tú no debes involucrarte. Aléjate de él lo mas posible."

"Pero que-" ella comenzó, y luego rio cuando él la tomo entre sus brazos.

"Oh, Severus," Ella susurro después de un momento, "Hueles encantador."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

El clima se había vuelto más frio con la llegada de noviembre. Cada mañana el terreno estaba cubierto de escarcha. A Harry no le molestaba. La temporada de quidditch por fin había comenzado, y veria su primer juego, aunque se congelara.

Por suerte había sol pese al frio. El primer partido era Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, y prometía ser tremendamente excitante. Ernie estaba impresionado por los finos omniculares de Harry, y explico cómo se usaban para ver el juego. Justin rogo para que le permitieran ver por ellos, y Harry de buena gana accedió a compartirlos con sus compañeros de primero.

Se abrigaron bien y se dirigieron al campo de juego con el resto de los estudiantes y el personal, encontrando lugares con los demás Hufflepuff en una caseta decorada de amarillo y negro. Harry le hizo señas al Profesor Snape, que estaba usando una bufanda plata y verde sobre su tradicional túnica negra en la caseta Slytherin. Draco también estaba allí, su cabello brillando bajo el sol otoñal. Le hizo una seña ausente a Harry, mientras él y sus amigos conversaban emocionados, inclinados sobre la baranda para divisar primeros a los equipos cuando salieran al campo de juego.

Hermione estaba sentada decorosa con Lisa y Padma. _¡Caracoles, ella trajo un libro!_ Harry había oído que eso era de mala educación entre los Hufflepuff, pero noto que los demás Ravenclaw también tenían libros, así que quizás las cosas eran diferentes allí. Aunque quizás no lo hacían cuando Ravenclaw estaba jugando, quizás sería bueno si le avisaba a ella sobre eso.

Neville y los Gryffindor estaban adornados en rojo y oro, cantando y gritando, agitando banderas brillantes. Un chico Gryffindor que Harry había visto con los gemelos Weasley estaba en una de las casetas altas con la Profesora McGonagall a su lado.

"Ese es Lee Jordan," le dijo Cedric. "McGonagall va a probarlo como comentarista. Ella le enseño el encantamiento Sonorous y todo eso como usan en las ligas profesionales. Lysandra estaba decepcionada de que no la hubieran elegido, pero así son las cosas."

"Sólo espero que no termine en cinco minutos," comento Ernie. Harry había leído la copia de su papá de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos,_ y entendía que algunos juegos terminaban abruptamente cuando el Buscador atrapaba la snitch muy pronto. Harry esperaba que eso no pasara hoy. Cedric iba a explicarle los puntos más finos sobre el quidditch. Él era un Buscador, claro está, pero también jugaba como Cazador, y sabía bastante sobre tácticas.

"Ahora el juego que ver hoy probablemente será uno duro. Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin van con todo contra el otro. Ambos tienen buenos Capitanes, y ambos equipos tienen puntos buenos. Gryffindor tiene un decente trío de cazadoras, y un excelente Guardián en Wood. Creo que su mejor punto son sus Golpeadores. Esos gemelos Weasley se comprenden mutuamente sin tener que hablar entre ellos. Es como si se leyeran la mente. Son muy difíciles de superar. Los Slytherin, tienen más musculo. Flint es un excelente Cazador, muy rápido y sin nada de miedo. Su Buscador, Higgs, también es muy bueno: mucho mejor que Spinnet. Ella era Cazadora de reserva el año pasado, y no sé si ella-¡SI!"

Madam Hooch dio un silbido con su pito de plata, y las figuras distantes en el campo se elevaron en el aire. Entonces todo sucedió con rapidez. La voz de Lee Jordan, que sonaba normal pero fuerte para que todos pudieran oírla, describió la acción en excitantes detalles.

"-Y la Quaffle es tomada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor-que excelente Cazadora es esa chica-"

Harry no sabía los nombres de los jugadores, así que los comentarios le ayudaba a saber quien estaba haciendo que. Le tomo un rato acostumbrase a los omniculares, y a veces la continua conversación de las chicas lo distraía. Trato de ignorarlas, observar la acción, y escuchar las críticas de Cedric.

"-¡y mira! Te dije lo bien que los chicos Weasley trabajan juntos. ¿Viste eso? Están jugando el uno al otro bloqueando a Pucey netamente. Ahora mira allá -Higgs y Spinnet están buscando la Snitch. No es una mala idea posicionarse bastante alto. La Snitch a menudo aparece bastante alto. Lo único que pueden hacer ahora es seguir buscando un destello dorado. Hoy hay sol, así que eso ayuda un poco-"

Los jugadores se movían muy rápido. A Harry le encantaba. Sólo había visto un puñado de partidos de futbol en la televisión, y esto era mucho mejor. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir que sería mucho más entretenido jugar que verlo.

"Mira eso," continuo Cedric. "Flint es un excelente Cazador, pero no le gusta pasar la Quaffle. Generalmente quiere anotar el mismo. Los golpeadores notaron eso, y así solo se enfocan en él, en vez de observar a los demás cazadores. Debió dársela a Pucey! _¡Oh!"_

La voz de Jordan resonó, "-y Johnson esta en posesión de la Quaffle - ella de verdad vuela- el guardián Bletchley se tira - falla - ¡GRYFFINDOR ANOTA!"

Justin rio, "¡Esta claro a qué casa pertenece!"

Todos rieron. Los Gryffindor en las casetas estaban saltando y gritando. Abucheos se levantaron de los Slytherin. Harry miro alrededor y vio que Hermione había sacado los ojos brevemente de su libro. Ella parpadeo, y continúo leyendo.

"Como lo veo, la clave para ganarle a los Gryffindor es un buen Buscador," dijo Cedric mas para él mismo que para los demás. "Sus Cazadores y Bateadores son muy firmes, y es difícil pasar la Quaffle por Wood, pero nada de eso importa si-"

Respiro profundamente y sonrió. Harry miro hacia donde Cedric estaba mirando. Diviso un breve destello dorado y luego desapareció.

"¿Esa era la Snitch?" susurro Harry.

Cedric se giro hacia él, sorprendido y complacido. "Así es, y ahora somos dos quienes la vimos antes que Higgs y Spinnet." Sonrió mirando al cielo, y luego se enfoco en el juego otra vez.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, tratando de divisar la Snitch otra vez. Le preguntó a Cedric, "Si uno ve la Snitch cuando está mirando el juego, hay que quedarse callado ¿cierto?"

"Absolutamente." Cedric estaba serio. "Es muy malo gritar y dar aviso si uno está en el publico. Terminan el juego, y luego tienen que empezar de nuevo; así que no digas nada a menos que lo hagas en voz muy baja. Y aunque aparezca justo a tu lado no debes intentar atraparla." Le sonrió a Harry, alborotando su ya alborotado cabello.

"¡Oye!" protesto Harry, alejando su mano.

El juego continuo, la acción rápida e incesante. Los Gryffindor iban ganándole a los Slytherin con facilidad, aunque no todo les salía como querían. Harry disfruto las maniobras y los trucos, pero igual se encontró buscando la Snitch. Le dio un leve codazo a Cedric.

"Ahí – a la izquierda."

"La veo -" Cedric asintió. "¡Higgs ya la vio!" Su voz se elevo a un grito.

Otros espectadores ya habían visto al Buscador tras la Snitch y estaban parados gritando. Alicia Spinnet también la vio, y comenzó a volar rápido, un destello rojo para interceptor al Buscador de Slytherin. Estiraron las manos -estaban cuello a cuello-

Harry estuvo de pie antes de notarlo, gritando junto a todos los demás. Se pregunto si los dos Buscadores chocarían. Los Cazadores salieron del camino, olvidando la Quaffle en la emoción del momento. Una Bludger se dirigió a los Buscadores, sobresaltando a Alicia y haciéndola moverse a un lado. Y en ese momento, Higgs puso un repentino estallido de velocidad-

"-¡Y la tiene! ¡OH, NO!" grito Jordan. "¡Higgs tiene la Snitch! ¡Slytherin gana! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Que maldi-"

Los Hufflepuff rieron cuando la Profesora McGonagall le quito el hechizo Sonorous a Jordan y se lo llevo.

Harry miro con asombro como Higgs voló alrededor del campo, la Snitch levantada en victoria. Los Slytherins habían perdido completamente el orgullo y decoro y estaban abrazándose, gritando y llorando de alegría. Los Gryffindor estaban abrazándose, gritando y llorando también: pero con decepción.

"Me gustaría tomar un chocolate caliente ahora," dijo Susan, frotando sus manos. Esta le pareció una buena idea a todos, y comenzaron a moverse.

"Fue un buen juego, ¿no es así, Cedric?" Preguntó Hannah.

"Muy bueno para ser el primero de la temporada," comento Cedric. "Un poco corto, pero quizás fue lo mejor con este clima. Fue una buena atrapada la de Higgs. Spinnet vuela muy rápido, pero ella cometió un error. ¿Cual fue, Harry?"

"Ella-" Harry considero lo que había visto. "¡Ella estaba observando a los Cazadores y se perdió el primer destello de la Snitch!"

"Muy bien," accedió Cedric. "Ella era Cazadora de reserva el año pasado, y muy buena. Ella debería estar jugando como Cazadora este año, pero los Gryffs no pudieron encontrar ningún buen Buscador. Un Buscador necesita estar enfocado en la Snitch, y nada más que la Snitch." Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Harry. "Te gustaría ser un Buscador, ¿no es así?"

"No me molestaría," Harry rio. "¿Crees que me dejarías probar algún día?"

"No sé. Depende como te pongas en forma."

Avanzaron, moviéndose hacia las escaleras, cuando Harry oyó gritos distantes.

Madame Hooch estaba gritando, _"¡Atrópenla! ¡Atrápenla! ¡La maldita cosa esta suelta!"_

Un terrible estrepito, una lluvia de astillas y gritos cuando una Bludger exploto a través de la pared de madera. Estuvo allí y luego rompió por el otro lado y desapareció antes que Harry pudiera comprender lo que había pasado. Había visto una sombra, y luego sintió una brisa en el rostro, luego no había nada más que pánico a su alrededor. Hannah había caído, temblando de miedo. Sally estaba llorando y sacándose unas astillas como agujas enterradas en su hombro. Justin estaba tratando de ayudarla y fallando porque sus manos no paraban de temblar. Todos a su alrededor, los mayores de los Hufflepuff tenían diferentes tipos de heridas, y llamaban a sus amigos. Algunos sólo estaban parados allí, completamente anonadados.

Cedric, con una gran herida en su mejilla, giro a Harry para revisarlo. "¿Estás bien? ¡Susan esta herida!"

Un trozo de madera la había golpeado en la cabeza, y estaba desmayada sobre una de las bancas. Manos ansiosas fueron a ayudarla, y la Profesora Sprout apareció para echar una mirada y reasegurarlos.

"¡Todo está bien ahora! ¡Todo está bien! Ya paso, y nos encargaremos de todos ustedes!"

Al ver a Susan, dijo, "Oh cielos, mejor llevémosla donde Madame Pomfrey para que la vea. Ustedes también, Manderly-Perks-Doge-vengan conmigo. Despejen el camino. ¡Spellman! Tu y Llewellyn échenle una mirada a las heridas menores." Ella murmuro _"¡Episkey!" _moviendo su varita hacia la mejilla de Cedric. Ella se marcho levitando a Susan, antes que él pudiera agradecerle.

Primula había visto a Ernie y le grito, "Una Bludger se soltó antes que pudieran guardarla." Ella se asomo por sobre la baranda de la caseta para echar un vistazo. "¡Ya la atraparon!"

Cedric meneo la cabeza, ayudando a Hannah a levantarse. "Nunca un momento aburrido en Hogwarts ¿cierto Harry?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quirrell y su amo observaron el pandemonio entre los Hufflepuff con presumida satisfacción. ¡Dejen que esos pequeños cobardes chillen! Con suerte, habrán varios estudiantes en la enfermería esta noche. Quirrell lucho para mantener su expresión preocupada, y tuvo cuidado de no mirar al viejo tonto y al traidor. Sabía que había exagerado su jugada un poco en esa clase con Potter, y tenía que tener cuidado y mantenerse bajo el radar hasta que pudiera ir por la Piedra con seguridad.

Dicho eso, aun no pudo resistir un último golpe-aunque solo fuera por el bien de su propia autoestima.

Los tontos habían sido completamente engañados por el pobre tartamudo Quirrell. Aun así, sería prudente no llamar más la atención de Snape. Él era un traidor, con seguridad, y por ende un tonto, pero no era tan tonto como lo demás. Lo que tenía que hacer tenía que esperar...sí...navidad seria el momento adecuado...los mocosos no estarían...los pasillos desiertos...y el regalo justo esperándolo.

Pero primero, sin embargo, tendría que encontrar una manera de engañar al idiota de Hagrid para que le dijera como pasar a ese maldito perro de tres cabeza...

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y preocupación, les deseo lo mejor, es muy bueno sentirse apreciada**


	37. Chapter 37

Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.

**Capitulo 37**

Susan había sido lastimada seriamente durante el incidente, resulto tan lastimada que Madame Pomfrey le había enviado un mensaje a su tía, Amelia Bones. Los amigos de Susan sólo podían visitarla de a dos por vez, así que fueron Harry y Hermione quienes conocieron a la Jefa del Departamento de Ley Mágica en la enfermería el domingo en la mañana.

Madame Bones estaba demasiado preocupada por la condición de Susan para hablar más de unas palabras amables y expresarles lo feliz que estaba de que Susan tuviera tan buenos amigos. Era claro por lo que los chicos habían escuchado antes de entrar que ella comprendía que a veces accidentes sucedían en los juegos de quidditch.

"¡Pero normalmente son los jugadores los que resultan lastimados no niñas pequeñas en el publico! ¿Y comprendo que hubo un asunto con un trol no hace mucho?"

Al menos Susan ahora estaba despierta y podía hablarles, aunque estaba bastante mareada por las pociones. Ella admiro las tarjetas y flores que le habían enviado que estaban ubicadas en su mesita.

"Me voy a perder la reunión de los Exploradores hoy," le dijo con tristeza. "Madam Pomfrey no me dejara ir."

"Claro que no," dijo muy seria la enfermera. "No puedes bailar. Debes reposar esa cabeza tuya. Ahora ustedes váyanse," dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano a Hermione y Harry para que se fueran. "Mi paciente necesita tranquilidad."

Ellos se marcharon, despidiéndose de Madame Bones, que pronto retomo su conversación con Madame Pomfrey.

Harry comento, "Que mala suerte que ella haya resultado herida así."

Hermione meneo la cabeza. "Quizás no fue suerte. Podía ver al Profesor Quirrell durante el juego. Fingí estar leyendo-bueno, _estuve _leyendo durante la mayor parte del juego-pero cuando termino pude verlo claramente." Ella bajo la voz. "Él estaba mirando la Bludger mientras movía los labios."

Harry se detuvo de golpe. "¿Entonces crees que la hechizo?"

Hermione lo considero, "Bueno, mucha gente estaba conversando o gritando, pero él no lucia asustado o excitado. Se veía como si estuviera concentrándose en algo." Añadió ella, "Creo que él es horrible. Nunca antes tuve un maestro que me asustara. Él era sólo un mentecato hasta ese día que hablo sobre los muggles. Ese día note que estaba asustándonos porque quería. Odio estar en su clase, Harry."

"Tenemos que hacer algo sobre él," gruño. "Sé que el Profesor Snape esta trabajando en eso, pero esto no puede continuar. Ayer Susan fue lastimada. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes que algo peor suceda? Lo vi la otra noche con la Profesora Burbage. Ella le reclamo por la clase de Defensa, y entonces él trato que ella fuera con él a su habitación. Ella quizás habría ido, pero apareció el Profesor Snape y se la llevo de allí."

"¿Ellos no te vieron?"

Él aun estaba inquieto sobre contarle a alguien sobre su preciosa capa, así que sólo dijo, "Soy lo suficientemente pequeño para esconderme tras cualquier coas."

"Deberías tener cuidado," Hermione lo reto. "¡Oh! He estado buscado sobre los Cerberos en la biblioteca, pero nada. ¡Aunque estoy segura de que algo debe salir en la Sección Prohibida!"

En la tarde del domingo, el gato-por así decirlo-no estaba, y los Jefes de Casa podrían reunirse a escondidas de Albus Dumbledore.

Se reunieron en las habitaciones privadas de McGonagall. En su estudio espartano no habían retratos delatores, permitiéndoles de esa manera hablar libremente sobre la insatisfactoria situación en Hogwarts.

"No puedo dejar de pensar que esa maldita Piedra esta en el centro de todos los problemas," les dijo Pomona dejandose caer en un sillón con un suspiro.

Flitwick asintió. "Flamel preguntándole a Albus que le guarde la Piedra-¡suena fantástico!" Entrecerró los ojos, añadiendo astutamente, "Y haciendo tanto alboroto sobre un secreto. Si de verdad quería que fuera secreto, la habría guardado en uno de sus cajones y no le habría dicho nada a nadie. ¡Pero crear tan extraño y demasiado complicado método de protección! Y decirles a los estudiantes las primera noche aquí que _no_ deben ir a ese lugar-él está planeando algo, y la Piedra definitivamente en una parte importante del rompecabezas."

McGonagall les sirvió té, y bebieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que quería decir. Pomona hablo primero, con su franqueza habitual.

"Espero estar equivocada, pero estoy segura que la llegada de Harry Potter también tiene algo que ver con esto. No quiero creer que Albus involucraría a un niño en uno de sus planes, pero-"

Flitwick estaba observando cuidadosamente a Snape y luego dijo, "Severus, estas preocupado por él, ¿no es así?"

"¿Por quién? ¿Albus? Difícilmente."

La mirada de reproche de Fllitwick lo forzó a ser directo.

"Claro que estoy preocupado por la seguridad de Harry," admitió Snape. "Repentinamente aparece un trol atacándolo en un pasillo. Una bludger convenientemente se suelta y casi le arranca la mitad del rostro. La mala decisión de un maestro termina con él lastimado. Estaba inquieto antes que empezaran las clases cuando Albus nos conto sobre la Piedra. Aunque con los eventos de los últimos meses - Si, estoy muy preocupado en este punto, y creo que tenemos que tomar los pasos que Albus no está inclinado a tomar."

"De seguro él no _querrá_ al niño lastimado," pensó Pomona. "¡Habría creído que Harry Potter era del tipo de estudiante que le agradaba a Albus!"

"Claro que él no es un Gryffindor," murmuro Flitwick.

Minerva frunció el ceño. "¿Perdón?"

"¡Oh, vamos, Minerva!" Flitwick respondió impaciente. "Albus no es exactamente un Director cercano con los estudiantes, pero siempre ha tenido un punto débil por los leones. Mira con lo que les ha permitido salirse a los chicos Weasley durante los años. Y antes fueron el padre de Harry y sus amigos. ¡De seguro yo no les he _olvidado_!"

"Ni yo," gruño Snape. "He perdonado en su mayoría a Albus por su favoritismo en esos días. Sin embargo, no lo he olvidado: y porque no olvido reconozco que el juicio de Albus Dumbledore no es infalible. Minerva y yo tenemos razones para temer que esta año está siendo desmesuradamente imprudente."

"¿Minerva, de que se trata esto?" pregunto Pomona. "¡No jueguen juegos y guarden secretos!"

McGonagall dejo a un lado su taza y respiro profundamente. "Tienen perfecta razón de esperar honestidad de nosotros. De hecho les pedimos que vinieran aquí, para confiarles lo que sucede. ¿Supongo que han notado que Quirinius Quirrell está actuando muy extraño?"

Pomona frunció el ceño, y Flitwick los miro fijamente.

"Muy extraño," accedió. "No es la misma persona que era antes de marcharse."

"Como siempre, Filius," declaro Minerva, "tus observaciones dan en el clavo. Él no es quien parece ser."

"Ni quien clama ser," agrego Snape. "Por lo menos no completamente."

Sprout y Flitwick escucharon con horror la noticia que el espíritu de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no se había marchado de este plano de existencia cuando su poder se rompió. El espíritu se había retirado, era cierto, pero ahbai vagado por ahí y había esperado hasta que se alojo en el actual Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts.

"¡Sabía que el puesto estaba maldito, pero normalmente algo malo sucede al final del año escolar, no antes que empiecen las clases!" Pomona meneo la cabeza, y comió un pastelito de chocolate para calmar sus nervios.

"El tartamudeo," considero Flitwick. "el turban, el olor. ¡Hemos estado ciegos! ¿Cuándo averiguaron eso?"

"Sabía que algo andaba muy mal antes que comenzaran las clases," admitió Snape. "Cuando lo vi en el Callejón Diagon y apenas lo reconocí." Con reluctancia añadió, "pero eso no es lo peor de todo."

Lentamente les conto la historia de la violenta reacción de la cicatriz de Harry durante su encuentro, y de los continuos dolores de cabeza después.

"¿Su cicatriz?" Flitwick estaba fascinado. "La cicatriz reacciona ante la presencia de-de"

"Así es."

"Sabía que la cicatriz era muy notable. La pura forma-"

"¡Oh!" accedió Pomona. "¡Comprendo lo que quieres decir! ¡Ver la marca del sol! Un signo tan poderoso."

Snape frunció el ceño. Al parecer él era el único del personal que no había notado el símbolo rúnico en la cicatriz de Harry. Era su propia culpa por no estudiar runas. Algún día tendría que remediar esa falla en su educación.

_¡Si el Señor Oscuro y Albus Dumbledore me dejan tiempo!_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Minerva.

"La cicatriz también tiene otras propiedades," les dijo ella. "Más siniestras. Severus ha encontrado evidencia de que es la clave para que el espíritu permanezca entre nosotros."

Snape les dio una breve y franca explicación sobre que era un horcrux y sus propiedades. Luego les dijo lo peor de todo.

"Minerva y yo creemos que estaba planeando crear un horcrux la noche que ataco a los Potter. Algo salió mal y quedo sin cuerpo. El fragmento de alma se alojo en la cicatriz de Harry. Quizás el niño fue lastimado y el trozo de alma encontró un lugar conveniente donde alojarse. No lo sabemos. Sabemos, sin embargo, que el fragmento existe, que ata al Señor Oscuro a nuestro mundo, y que esta sellado en la cicatriz de Harry, que apesta a Magia Negra. En estos momentos no sabemos cómo destruir el horcrux aparte de destruir su recipiente. Obviamente, no tengo intención de matar a Harry."

Esta bomba, como era de esperar, dejo a sus dos colegas sin palabras por unos momentos. Pomona sólo pudo jadear, "¡Ese pobre, pobre niño!"

Flitwick, sin embargo, después de un rato, tuvo mucho que decir.

"¡Pero esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído!" protesto, sus voz elevándose a un chillido. "¿Deliberadamente fragmentar su alma? ¡Qué tontera! ¡Si, si, Pomona! ¡No me mires así! Por supuesto que es algo malo, eso no es necesario decirlo. ¡El punto es que también es una cosa idiotez! Comprometería las funciones cerebrales más importantes. ¡Volvería a la persona totalmente irracional! Uno no podría morir, claro está, pero seria una media vida, con casi todo lo que crea la personalidad, destruido."

"Una personalidad como la del Señor Oscuro no es una perdida," murmuro Snape.

Flitwick se cayó brevemente. "También afectaría la apariencia física," comento. "Él debió estar absolutamente desesperado para hacer algo así."

"Es muy extraño," recalco Pomona. "Quiero decir-él estaba muy cerca de ganar. ¿Entonces porque?"

"Estaba obsesionado con la inmortalidad," respondió Snape . "Tal vez sería la piedra angular de su triunfo: victoria sobre sus enemigos y sobre la muerte al mismo tiempo."

"Desafortunadamente," agrego Minerva, juntando sus dedos en pensamiento. "Desde cierto punta de vista, funciono. Él ha vuelto, aunque sea sólo un espíritu aprovechándose de otro mago. Obviamente preferimos destruir el espíritu sin destruir a Quirinius."

Flitwick meneo la cabeza. "Si fue posesión voluntaria, sus opciones de sobrevivencia no son buenas."

"¡Pobre Quirinius!" se quejo Pomona. "¡Que horrible! Estab tan emocionado por viajar fuera del país - siempre un buen erudito. ¿Qué lo habrá tentado para permitir que Quienes-Ustedes-Saben lo posea?"

"Claro que," dijo Snape, "el término ' posesión voluntaria ' está abierto a interpretación. En algunos casos, 'voluntaria' podía incluso significar situaciones en que subterfugio o hechizos de compulsión fueron usados. El grado de consentimiento puede ser ambiguo. Podríamos tratar de separarlos y ver que pasa."

"Pero no debemos movernos muy pronto," dijo Minerva. "Es terriblemente importante que encontremos formas para que el plan de Albus tenga éxito."

"¿Nos importa si la Piedra es destruida o no?" pregunto Flitwick. "Si tratamos de preservarla al igual que a la vida de Quirinius todo se vuelve mucho mas complicado."

Minerva ya había tomado una decisión al respecto. "Creo que es esencial que la Piedra no caiga en las manos equivocadas. Es mejor que sea destruida a que caiga en las manos del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Snape. "Y por ahora parece estar bien protegida dentro de un espejo encantado-el Espejo de Oesed. Albus dice que alguien que quiera usar la Piedra no puede sacarla. Admitamos, por el momento, que el encantamiento de Albus es suficientemente fuerte. Al parecer lo que él espera es que el Señor Oscuro quede extasiado por la visión del espejo quedando inmovilizado. Eso está bien. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Acaso planea que Quirrell mire el espejo hasta que muera de hambre y sed de esa amanera regresando el Señor Oscuro a su forma espiritual? ¿Entonces que pasara con el espíritu? ¿Sera ira a la deriva lejos para tratar de encontrar otro anfitrión?"

"Severus y yo casi fuimos atrapado por el espejo, " admitió Minerva. "Si yo hubiera estado sola, _habría _sido atrapada. Los encantamientos del espejo te muestran tus deseos más profundos, y pueden ser bastante-absorbentes. Por suerte, chocamos nuestros codos y nos distrajimos lo suficiente como para recuperar nuestros sentidos."

"Pero-" la voz de Pomona se detuvo. "-si Albus esta confiando en el efecto de este espejo en una sola persona -bueno-quizás esto suena un poco tonto, pero en realidad no pueden decir que el pobre Quirinius, _como está ahora_, es una sola persona. ¡Quiero decir, hay dos almas allí, y deben comunicarse, y yo personalmente me distraería si tuviera a alguien dentro de mi cabeza hablándome!"

"¡Caracoles! ¡Eso es cierto!" Flitwick salto de su silla y comenzó a pasearse. "Debe haber un dialogo interno constantemente pasando. ¡El hechizo del espejo entonces no funcionaría bien!"

"He considerado el problema," admitió Snape. "Hay maneras de aumentar el poder del espejo- formas de obligar al observador a permanecer indefinidamente observando-incluso formas de atrapar al espíritu si libera el control sobre el sujeto poseído-"

"Un circulo de sal, y la Configuración de Baphomet!" exclamo Flitwick. "Los nigromantes los han usado para controlar demonios. ¡Algo así podría funcionar!"

"Quizás no sea posible destruir el espíritu del Señor Oscuro," les advirtió Snape. "Sin destruir el horcrux permanecerá atado a este plano terrenal. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es confinarlo."

"Bueno, eso suena bien para mi," dijo Pomona pragmáticamente. "Cuerpos pueden ser confinados en Azkaban, y espíritus pueden ser embotellados. ¡Recuerden como Salomón embotello a los djinns! De seguro puede hacerse. ¡Meterlo dentro de un cristal y dárselo a Albus como pisapapeles!"

Lo absurdo de todo esto saco una risa nerviosa de Flitwick. Aun estaba pensando con rapidez, y luego dijo, "¿Dicen que ustedes vieron el espejo?"

Snape sòlo hizo una mueca. Minerva respondió, "Así fue, y es un cosa horrible."

"Me gustaría echarle una mirada," les dijo Flitwick. "¿Lo examinaron por los varios patrones de encantamientos?"

"Filius-" dijo Minerva con exasperación, mirando a Snape, "-apenas pudimos escapar de la habitación. Yo fui atrapada casi de inmediato por las visiones que me mostro. No, ninguno de los dos lo examino. ¡No recomiendo buscarlo-y mucho menos a solas!"

"Mi querida Minerva, ahora que me lo han advertido, puedo tomar las precauciones necesarias. El espejo quizás puede hacer más de lo que piensas. Hay algunos encantamientos espejo-bueno, en realidad hay cientos de ellos, pero estoy pensando en algunos-la Proyección Dodgson es uno de ellos-que puede permitir infiltración en los bolsillos dimensional dentro de los espejos."

"Quizás Albus uso eso para esconder la Piedra," dijo Pomona excitada. "¿Pero acaso Quienes-Ustedes-Saben podría usar algo así para robarla?"

"De seguro Albus considero eso." Flitwick se volvió a snetar en su silla pensado. "En realidad hay todo tipo de posibilidades. Debo pensar sobre esto. ¡Y debo ver el espejo yo mismo!"

La idea de enfrentarse al objeto otra vez hizo que Snape se sintiera ligeramente enfermo, pero claro Minerva era una consumada Gryffindor.

"Entonces vamos antes de cenar. Síganme."

Snape los hizo esperar unos minutos, mientras iba por el floo a su propia habitación. Si varios pasarían por su desafío, le correspondía rellenar todas las pociones. Esperaba que ahora hubiera una manera más fácil de pasar las llaves voladoras de Filius que otro loco vuelo en escobas.

Y así fue. Esta vez se movieron más rápido por el laberinto, sabiendo que esperar, y cada uno con un atajo. Por supuesto ya no había un trol con quién lidiar. Las llamas negras de Snape fueron muy admiradas.

Y fue útil tener un Maestro de Encantamientos con ellos cuando alcanzaron el espejo. Pomona y Flitwick insistieron que debían echar una mirada ellos mismos-"sólo esta vez"-pero ni Snape o McGonagall tenían el menor deseo de ver esas visiones otra vez. Flitwick conocía un útil encantamiento para protegerlos, y fue arreglado que después de cinco minutos él y Pomona serian sacados. Después de eso, Flitwick estaba bastante estremecido y Pomona estaba tristemente nostálgica.

"No fue tan malo," declaro ella. "Bue bastante interesante, en realidad –pero son tonteras, por supuesto," añadió con rapidez.

Flitwick, tuvo cuidado de no mirar directamente al espejo otra vez, ocupándose con medidas y análisis, tomando notas con su favorita pluma azul. "Es un objeto sorprendente, saben," dijo en voz baja. "No tan antiguo como creerían. Estilo nuevo renacentista, probablemente del siglo diecinueve. Creo que los encantamientos originales son obra de Sheridan Le Fanu-excelente trabajo-con agregados posteriores-algunos bastante recientes-y _ese_ de seguro es trabajo de Albus-muy distintiva. ¡Aja! ¡Ahí está la Piedra! ¡Tipo inteligente!"

Snape lo dejo tranquilo, sólo echándole una mirada de cuando en cuando para asegurarse que no fuera atrapado por el espejo. Pomona y Minerva estaban discutiendo en voz baja formas de ayudar a Quirrell.

Minerva se giro hacia Snape. "Creo que dijiste que había una poción que podía soltar la conexión de alguna manera."

"Podría ayudar," comento Snape. "Aunque necesitare raíz de moly, y no creo poder conseguirla en meses."

"No en los invernaderos," accedió Pomona. "Crece salvaje en Sicilia y Malta, claro, pero no reacciona bien a aparición o traslador. Podría ir al sur y poner una en una maceta, pero tendría que volar de vuelta, y eso tomaría varios días. Ninguno de nosotros puede irse tanto tiempo hasta las vacaciones de navidad."

"Seria extremadamente útil," dijo Snape sintiéndose aliviado ante el prospecto de cosas avanzando mas rápido. "Sería bueno comenzar a darle la poción durante las vacaciones, ya que causara cambios de comportamiento."

"¿Cómo piensas darle la poción sin que lo note?" pregunto Minerva.

Snape sonrió recordando a la devota Muffy amiga de Harry. "Ese, Minerva, es el menor de nuestros problemas."

Dumbledore regreso a Hogwarts a tiempo para una agradable cena en el Gran Comedor. Algunos individuos bien situados en el Ministerio estaban preocupados por algunas cosas extrañas que habían oído de sus niños. Amelia Bones, en especial, después de visitar a su sobrina lastimada, había necesitado muchas promesas tranquilizadoras.

La situación en realidad había sido desafortunada-nadie lo sabia mejor que Albus Dumbledore – pero sería tonto y contraproducente crear pánico, que sería muy fácil de causar si descubrían el terrible secretos que sólo él conocía. Primero debía lidiar con el pobre Quirinius, y mientras más pronto mejor.

Su invitado se estaba volviendo una molestia. Tom había sido un estudiante brillante, pero en el mundo real su impaciencia había probado ser su perdición. Él era demasiado impulsivo para estrategias a largo plazo, e inevitablemente usaba la fuerza bruta cuando quizás una varita sería mas lenta pero a larga más efectiva.

Era evidente, incluso ahora. Tom no podía pasar inadvertido y engañarlos a todos hasta que el premio estuviera seguro en sus manos. Tenía que hacer un espectáculo de sí mismo-atormentando a su anfitrión -indiscretamente demostrando su conocimiento superior –amenazando a los inocentes sin más razón que porque podía.

_Una vez más, va a abrazar mas de lo que puede agarrar._

Dumbledore a menudo había considerado como la guerra habría ido de la manera incorrecta si Tom no hubiera sido tan impaciente tratando de hacer todo a la vez. Si se hubiera enfocado en ganar poder sin distraerse por su búsqueda de la inmortalidad-o por el contrario, si primero hubiera logrado la inmortalidad y _luego _buscara el poder supremo -bueno, las cosas podrían haber llegado a ser muy sombrías. Tratar de crear un horcrux justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguir que el ministerio se rindiera debido al terror-esa lección Dumbledore la había tomado a pecho.

_Uno debes ser moderado en todas las cosas, uno debe aceptar que l poder y la vida tienen límites._

Sus propios planes parecían suficientes. Era un asunto miserable arriesgar la vida del niño como sentía debía hacerlo. Dumbledore sólo podía poner sus esperanzas en las protecciones de la querida Lily. En el peor de los casos, Tom Ryddle seria terminado de una vez por todas. En el mejor, Tom Ryddle aun seria eliminado y Harry Potter sobreviviría su primer año en Hogwarts.

Un muchacho tan bueno y decente. Animado y curioso, como su padre, y divirtiéndose tanto con la Capa. Sin duda, saldría esta noche. Dumbledore debía mover el espejo a un lugar más accesible, y con algunos cambios y algo de sutil orientación, Harry llegaría a él por accidente...

En la Sección Prohibida chillo una alarma y Harry salió corriendo. Paso a Filch en la entrada, colándose bajo su brazo, marchándose por el pasillo.

No sabía hacia donde iba. Estaba oscuro, y le tomo un minuto poder orientarse. Se escondió tras una armadura al escuchar voces acercarse.

Filch estaba diciendo, "Me dijo que me dirigiera a usted directamente, Profesor, si alguien andaba por ahí en las noches. Alguien estaba en la biblioteca-en la Sección Prohibida."

Para su horror, fue el Profesor Snape quien respondió. "¿La Sección Prohibida? Bien, entonces no pueden estar lejos. Los atraparemos."

Harry se estremeció ante lo enojado y decepcionado que estaría el profesor si descubría a Harry vagando por ahí después del toque de queda. Significaría detención, un buen regaño, y un adiós a su maravillosa capa. Se alejo lo más callado que pudo. Había una puerta entreabierta a su izquierda. Tenía el espacio suficiente para poder entrar sin tener que moverla. Los dos hombres pasaron, y Harry se apoyo contra la pared, escuchando alejarse los pasos. La Sra. Norris se acerco a él, estirando su cuello para olfatear mejor, y Harry sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta en su cara.

Mirando alrededor, vio que estaba en un salón desocupado. Ventanas altas dejaban entrar la luz de la luna. Podía distinguir uno escritorios y sillas apiladas contra una pared. En la pared frente a él había algo que no parecía pertenecer allí: era un magnifico espejo alto que llegaba casi al techo, con una extraña inscripción.

Queriendo verse sin reflejo, se paro frente al espejo. Con un jadeo, se dio la vuelta.

La habitación estaba vacía. Con el corazón acelerado, se giro de nuevo hacia el espejo.

¡Sí! Él estaba alli, sonriendo, luciendo muy feliz y confidente, vestido en su linda túnica verde con los botones de oro de verdad. Tras él estaba el Profesor Snape, con esa mirada complacida que usaba como sonrisa, una mano apoyada en el hombro de Harry. A su otro lado estaba la Profesora McGonagall, luciendo muy aprobadora.

Sus amigos estaban en el piso a su alrededor, cómodos y sin preocupaciones: Draco y Hermione estaban jugando ajedrez; Neville estaba mostrándoles su sapo a Ernie y Justin; Cedric estaba junto a ellos, una sonrisa en su rostro; y también estaban Susan, Hannah y Sally, las tres hermosamente vestidas, bailando y riendo.

También habían otras personas: la Profesora Burbage con una túnica lila pálida, sonriéndoles con amabilidad, su mano sobre el brazo del Profesor Snape. También estaba su jefa de Casa, la Profesora Sprout, dándole una gran sonrisa, y el Profesor Flitwick aplaudiendo. Todos los Exploradores estaban allí, y algunos de los Hufflepuffs mayores. La visión aumento, y ahí estaban los padres de Draco, dignos y corteses; y la abuela de Neville que ahora estaba tan orgullosa de Neville. Todos se veían felices y Harry sabía que era porque estaban seguros. ¡Ahí! Lejos en el fondo, el Profesor Quirrell había sido atrapado y estaba siendo encarcelado y nadie que le importara a Harry seria nuevamente lastimado.

El reflejo no se desvaneció, miro y miro, mitad alegre mitad asustado. Si sólo todo pudiera ser siempre así...

Un ruido repentino lo alerto. Era tarde, y no podía seguir aquí mucho más. Alejo sus ojos del espejo susurrando, "Volveré," y salió apresurado de la habitación.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38**

Harry sabía que no podía mantener esa maravilla como era el espejo para sí mismo. ¡Todos sus amigos tenían que tener la oportunidad de ver la visión por ellos mismos! Sería imposible llevarlos a todos bajo la capa, así que tendrían que colarse allí con cuidado. Presto cuidadosa atención cuando iba de vuelta a su sala común. Sería una gran decepción si arrastraba a todo el mundo, y luego no podía encontrar otra vez el espejo.

Justin y Ernie estaban profundamente dormidos en su habitación. Harry doblo su capa y la guardo con cuidado en su baúl. Estaba terriblemente cansado, y sabía que no había dormido mucho últimamente. Decidió que sus exploraciones debería reservarlas para los fines de semana- y no todos los fines de semana. Aun no encontraba mucho sobre Quirrell y sus movimientos, y podía contar con Muffy si el Profesor de Defensa hacia un movimiento hacia la Piedra. Ella tenía que reportarle al Profesor Snape, pero Harry le había dicho que también tenía que decirle a Harry. Se durmió apenas su cabeza toco la almohada.

Cansado como estaba, despertó temprano el lunes, ansioso de contarle a sus compañeros sobre su descubrimiento. No estaba tan ansioso, claro está, de contarles todo sobre sus vagabundeos nocturnos. Se le había ocurrido que había sido bastante temerario y de seguro lo retarían por eso.

"¡Harry!" dijo Ernie, levantándose, "¡Ya estas vestido!"

"Si, ya no podía dormir. Listen, Ernie! Tengo algo que contarte a ti y a Justin-a todos nuestros amigos, en realidad. ¡Justin! ¡Tienes que oír esto!"

Justin gruño y le arrojo una almohada. "¡Lárgate!"

"¡Vamos! ¡Esto es genial! No podía dormir anoche, porque pensé que había dejado mi libro de Transfiguración en la biblioteca. Yo-bueno-yo salí después del toque de queda a buscarlo, y encontré algo sorprendente."

Ernie frunció el ceño. "¡No deberías salir después del toque de queda solo, Harry! ¡A la Profesora Sprout no le gusta! No te atraparon, ¿cierto?"

"¡No! No me atraparon –pero la parte buena -¡Justin, escucha esto! Encontré un viejo salón de clases con un espejo encantado. Era muy grande y elegante, pero lo más genial era que no solo me mostraba a mí. ¡Todos ustedes estaban allí!"

Justin estaba completamente despierto, curioso pese a sí mismo. "¿Te muestra-como-Hogwarts?"

"Me mostro a mí, y luego a todos mis amigos, y a mis profesores favoritos, y mostro-bueno-a la persona que ha estado causando todos los problemas siendo atrapada. ¡Quizás el espejo muestra el futuro, y todo va a estar bien!"

"¿Quién era?" Ernie pregunto de inmediato.

"Eso es un secreto, amigos, ustedes saben que no puedo decir nada al respecto, ¿cierto?"

Ambos asintieron lentamente. Era tiempo de decirles a sus amigos la mayor parte de la verdad. De todas maneras si ellos miraban en el espejo, probablemente lo verían ellos mismos.

"El Profesor Quirrell esta tras algo. Esta tras una importante cosa mágica que está aquí en Hogwarts. El Profesor Snape sabe sobre eso, y sé que él y el Director están trabajando en pillarlo con las manos en la masa. Él me dijo que me mantuviera fuera de eso, y que no mire a Quirrell a los ojos, porque Quirrell podría leer mi mente y ver que sospechamos de él."

"¡Caracoles, Harry!" dijo Ernie. "¿Crees que Quirrell fue quien envió la Bludger?"

"¿Y quién otro?" les dijo Harry. "Creo que también estuvo tras el trol. Quiere distraer a las personas para ir tras la cosa."

"¿Sabes qué es?"

"Lo sé, pero no puedo decirles. El Profesor Snape me hizo prometer que no diría nada. Es muy importante, pero dice que está muy bien cuidada. ¡Cualquier día atraparan a Quirrell en el acto y tendremos un nuevo profesor de Defensa!"

"Mientras más pronto, mejor," gruño Justin. "¿Así que no debemos mirar a Quirrell a los ojos?"

"Eso es cierto. Se supone que nos mantengamos fuera de todo esto, pero quería mostrarles el espejo, y si ustedes miran en él, verán a Quirrell siendo atrapado, así que de todas maneras sabrán. Pensé que podríamos ir después de cenar para que lo vean."

"También le dirás a las chicas, ¿cierto?" pregunto Ernie peinándose.

"Me matarían si no les digo. ¡En el espejo están vestidas de blanco bailando!"

Los chicos rieron.

"Chicas." Justin meneo la cabeza.

"Y ya que vi a Draco, Hermione y Neville, también pensé en llevarlos. También había otra gente allí, como Cedric-"

"¡Esa es una buena idea!" Ernie asintió vigorosamente. "Si Cedric viene, la Profesora Sprout no se molestara."

"Pero entonces tendré que contarle a Cedric sobre Quirrell, y ya estoy complicándolo al contrales a ustedes y a las chicas. Es mejor que sólo seamos los Hufflepuff de primero y los oficiales de club. En todo caso ellos saben de eso, ya que estaban conmigo cuando me encontré con el Cerbero."

Durante el desayuno, le contaron a Hannah y Sally sobre la aventura, pero no sobre Quirrell. Verían a sus otros amigos en clases hoy, y Susan también se les uniría. Cuando todas las chicas estuvieran juntas, Harry les contaría sobre Quirrell.

"Podemos reunirnos en la biblioteca después de cenar," susurro Harry. "La habitación no está lejos de allí. No encontramos y yo les mostrare el camino. ¡No van a creerlo!"

Sintiéndose como experimentados conspiradores, los de primer año contuvieron su risa, e intercambiaron rápidas miradas al acercarse a la librería.

"¿Estás segura que puedes hacer esto, Susan?" pregunto Hannah ansiosa.

"Si, Madame Pomfrey," fue la sarcástica respuesta. "¡No me van a dejar atrás! ¡No puedo esperar a ver que el Profesor Quirrell reciba su merecido!" Ella había estado muy enojada al entesarse del secreto de Harry, y había querido mandarle una lechuza a su tía de inmediato. Harry le dijo que el Profesor Snape y el Director estaban reuniendo evidencia, y tenían que tener pruebas claras. Ella no estuvo feliz con eso, pero comprendió. Estaba ansiosa de ver castigado al hombre que la había lastimado, aunque sólo fuera en una visión.

Se marcharon en forma separada, habían quedado de acuerdo en eso: Harry se acercó a Draco diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él y se detuvieron en la armadura más allá en el pasillo. Apenas desaparecieron de la vista, las chicas Hufflepuff los siguieron, luego Neville y Hermione, y al último los chicos Hufflepuff. Nueve estudiantes hacían un buen grupo, y Hannah tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar reír.

"¡Shh!" dijo Harry para qué guardaran silencio. "¡Es por aquí!" Encontró la puerta cerrada, cosa que lo preocupo un momento, pero se abrió al tocarla. Sus amigos entraron tras él a la habitación, llenándola con emocionados susurros.

"¡Ayy!" se quejó Sally cuando choco con una silla vieja. "¡Esta oscuro aquí!"

Hermione levanto su varita para lanzar un útil _"Lumos!"_ Harry la detuvo.

"¡Espera! Tus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. ¡Mira a la ventana! ¡La luna salió, y veras mejor el espejo sin luz adicional en la habitación!"

Él se había acercado con rapidez al espejo, y sonrió cuando la maravillosa visión se visualizo una vez más frente a él: su familia de Hogwarts a su alrededor. "¡Miren! ¡También está tu sapo, Neville!"

"¡No empujes, Draco!" lo reto Hermione. "Todos tendremos nuestro turno-¡oh cielos!"

Harry sonrió. "¡Ves! Tú y Draco están jugando ajedrez, pero no sé quien va ganando."

"¡Harry!" Hermione estaba mirando al espejo, encantada. "¡Soy Premio Anual!"

"¿Qué?" Miró otra vez, desconcertado. "¿Llevas una insignia?"

Aun mirando embelesada, Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No estoy jugando al ajedrez, Harry. No sé por qué piensas eso. Puedo verme a mí misma cuando tengo diecisiete." Llevo su mano a la boca. "Me veo diferente." Ella sonrió con incertidumbre. "-¡Y soy Premio Anual!"

Draco la hizo a un lado, impaciente por ver. Se vio, y se quedo con la boca abierta, entonces casi estalla de encantada importancia. "¡Premio Anual!" se mofó. "_¡__Soy Ministro de Magia_! Ustedes están todos ahí, felicitándome. Soy el ministro magia de más joven de la historia. ¡Padre esta tan orgulloso!"

Una charla emocionada estalló.

"¡Harry!" Sally dijo emocionada, "¿crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?"

Más conversación emocionada. Draco aún se admiraba, ladeando la cabeza, alisando su túnica.

"Vamos, Draco," lo regaño Susan, "¡Deja que alguien más mire!" Muy amable para empujarlo, ella insto a Sally, "¡Ve!"

Sally empujó a un reacio Draco de su camino y ocupo su lugar. "Oh!" jadeo ella, con el rostro iluminado.

"¿Bueno?" pregunto Hannah, "¿Qué es lo que ves? ¡Sally!" Ella le dio un codazo a la chica. "¡Sally!"

"¡Estoy en el Ballet Real!" dijo en un susurro Sally. "¡Soy la _prima_ _ballerina_ _assoluta_! Estoy bailando como la Princesa Aurora en _La Bella Durmiente_. ¡Soy más famosa que Margot Fonteyn!"

"¿Quién es Margot Fonteyn?" Ernie le pregunto a Justin.

"Una famosa bailarina, creo. Hace mucho tiempo." Justin se removía ansioso, pero era demasiado educado para impedir que pasaran las chicas primero. "¡Te toca, Hannah!"

Hannah tuvo que sacar a Sally antes de poder mirar. Se quedo con la boca abierta. Se sonrojo mirando en silencio, observando la imagen.

"¿Qué es, Hannah?" pregunto Hermione.

Hannah seguía mirando sonrojada. Luego sonrió radiante.

"¡Suficiente!" dijo Susan tomando a Hannah de la mano y alejándola del espejo. "Dinos que viste."

Componiéndose, Hannah se sonrojo aun más. "No lo hare," murmuro.

"¿Qué fue?" pregunto Hermione preocupada.

"Estabacasada," dijo Hannah en un sólo aliento.

"¿Qué?"

"Estabacasada," dijo ella otra vez, casi inaudible. Armándose de valor, añadió, "¡y tenía muchos hijos, y viví feliz para siempre!"

"¿Con quién te casaste?" pregunto Susan casi sacudiéndola por su curiosidad. "¿Quien?"

"No te diré," murmuro Hannah aun sonriendo.

"¿Es uno de ellos?" Sally hizo un gesto hacia los chicos en la habitación, que se miraron mutuamente, nerviosos.

Hannah negó con la cabeza. "Mayor."

Hermione dijo, "¿Cedric?"

Hannah volvió a negar. "No lo diré," dijo. "¡Es maravilloso!"

Susan se debatía entre tomar su turno y sacarle el secreto a Hannah. Ella arrastro a su amiga hasta una esquina y comenzó la interrogación.

"Dejémoslas cuchichear," Ernie rio. "¿Quieres ir ahora, Justin?"

Justin no tenía problemas, y se paro frente al espejo esperando ver que le predeciría. Después de un momento, sonrió. "¡Esto es genial!"

Se giro y le dijo a todos, "¡Mi hermanita es una bruja, y ella vendrá a Hogwarts!"

Fue felicitado y le dejo el espejo a Ernie, que se paró con elegancia y se quedo quieto un momento, y luego suspiro aliviado.

"Ella estará bien," dijo en un susurro. Vio a sus amigos mirándolo y dijo, "Mi abuela. Ella ha estado enferma. Temíamos-bueno-ella va a estar bien."

Hermione, mientras tanto, se había acerco al espejo y lo estaba estudiando. Con sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pudo leer las letras encima, y estaba repitiendo las palabras en voz muy baja. De repente, se puso muy seria.

"¡Es tu turno, Susan!" dijo Harry. "¡Veamos que predice para ti!"

Hannah le dio a Susan un leve empujón, y la chica pelirroja se paro frente al espejo.

"¡Esperen!" grito Hermione.

Ella parecía tan angustiada que la sonrisa murió en los labios de Harry. "¿Qué sucede?"

"No creo que este espejo muestre el futuro en absoluto. ¡Mira lo que dice en la parte superior!"

Una pausa, mientras los niños se acercaron para mirar las curiosas letras.

_"Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse,"_ leyó Draco. Pensó un minuto, y abruptamente se desinflo. _"¡_Oh_, mierda!"_

"Esta al revés, ¿no es así?" supuso Hannah. _"No te muestro _-uh, _tu cara -_ _si no de tu corazón el deseo __-oh_."

Silencio.

"Pero podría suceder, ¿no es así?" rogo Sally. "No lo promete, pero no dice que no puede suceder-"

"Susan, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Ernie.

En la suave luz de la luna podían ver lágrimas corriendo pos sus mejillas, dejando rastros plateados.

"¿Tío Edgar? ¿Tía Felicity?" susurro ella.

Hannah estaba choqueado. "¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Susan, eso no puede ser!"

Hubo algunas miradas desconcertadas. Todos sabían que los tíos de Susan habían sido asesinados en la guerra.

Con la sensación desagradable de que todo había salido mal, Harry se apresuro hacia ella. "Vamos, Draco - Neville, alejémosla de aquí." Draco estuvo dispuesto y ayudo a Harry a alejar a Susan del espejo.

"¡No! ¡Ellos volvieron!" grito ella, luchando contra ellos, tratando de volver a verlos. La visión desapareció y ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos llorando amargamente. Hannah se apresuro a abrazarla.

"¡No creo que debamos mirar más, Susan! Creo que es un truco. Las cosas que vemos son sólo lo que queremos, no lo que va a a suceder."

"Nunca sucederá," Susan dijo en un sollozo. "¡Estas muertos y nunca los conocí!"

Ernie titubeo, "¿De verdad viste a tus tíos?"

Susan sacudió la cabeza. "¡Y a mis primos que nunca conocí! Laurel lucia como yo, como mi tía siempre me cuenta. ¡Habríamos sido como hermanas! ¡Y Colin era un Auror, y el bebé que nunca nació era mayor que yo y un prefecto! No es _justo_-"

Sus amigos estabn alrededor de ella torpemente, inseguros de que ahcer.

Consternado, Harry trato de disculparse. "¡De verdad lo siento, Susan! ¡Pensé que nos mostraba a nuestros amigos! ¡Eso es todo lo que yo vi, te lo juro!"

Sus amigos estaban reconsiderando sus visiones en luz de esta nueva información. Justin estaba terriblemente decepcionado y Ernie preocupado. Sally aún estaba determinada a hacer su visión realidad.

"Está bien. Nos muestra lo que queremos, lo que de verdad queremos. Nos muestra lo que nos gustaría que sucediera. Algunas cosas son imposibles, pero algunas no lo son. Hermione aún podría ser Premio Anual, y Draco aún podría ser Ministro de Magia. La hermanita de Justin aun podría ser una bruja-"

"-o quizás no," murmuro Justin.

"La abuela de Ernie aún podría mejorar," insistió Sally.

"Quizás," Ernie accedió con reluctancia. "¿Por qué ponen cosas como esas donde cualquiera podría encontrarlas? Es un truco malo, si me preguntan. Vamos, Sue," urgió a Susan, dándole una palmadita vacilante en el brazo. "Vamos. Sentémonos frente al fuego a comer algo. ¿Qué dices?"

Susan asintió sin vida, y dejo que Hannah y Sally la giraran hacia la puerta. "Me duele la cabeza."

"Oh, cielos," Hermione se preocupó. "¡Quizás deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey!"

Susan gruño ante la idea, asi que Hannah y Sally le prometieron que la llevarían directo a la sala común a beber chocolate caliente.

"Los veremos a todos mañana," dijo Hannah, y las tres chicas se marcharon rápidamente.

Harry suspiro. "Me siento como un idiota. No puedo creer que los traje a todos aquí para ser engañados por ese estúpido espejo."

"No fue tu culpa, Harry," Hermione lo consoló. "Tú sólo lo viste brevemente en la oscuridad, y te concentraste en lo que te mostro a ti. Y Sally tiene razón. Podemos hacer las cosas que vimos, mientras sean posibles. Me gustaría ser Premio Anual, pero tendré que trabajar por eso, y no tomar por sentado que lo conseguiré."

Draco gruño, pensando en lo que había visto.

Justin aun estaba decepcionado. "Desearía-no, no es tu culpa, Harry-pero desearía no haber visto nunca ese espejo. Fue simplemente sensacional cuando vi a mi hermanita entrar a Hogwarts, y de verdad odiaría mucho que no entrara. No me había dado cuenta cuanto lo quería. Ella también lo quiere. Desearía que hubiera _algo_ que pudiera hacer para qué sucediera, pero no lo hay."

"Creo que me iré a sentar con las chicas un rato y luego me acostare," dijo Ernie. "No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que significa mi abuela para mí. De una manera esto es algo bueno. Le mandare una lechuza mañana. Debí hacerlo hace semanas."

Hermione y Harry observaron marcharse a los dos chicos, sintiéndose preocupados por ambos. Draco seguía pensando junto a la ventana.

"Es erróneo no cuidar adecuadamente objetos como esto," declaro Hermione. "No puedo imaginar que estaban pensando los maestros. Oh-¿dónde está Neville?"

"Neville!" Jadeo Harry.

Neville Longbottom estaba sentado en el piso frente al espejo, una leve sonrisa en su rostro, simplemente mirando.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y se acerco, sacudiendo el hombro de Neville. "¡Oye, Longbottom!" dijo. "¡No te sientes allí mirando al espejo! Aplastara tus sueños y te volverá completamente loco y quizás que mas. ¡Párate!"

Los tres jalaron al chico hasta que este meneo la cabeza y miro alrededor de la habitación. No tenia deseos de moverse pero finalmente le dio una gran sonrisa a Harry.

"¡Gracias, Harry! ¡Eso fue genial!"

"Neville," Hermione dijo en advertencia, "Sabes que no era real. Sólo te mostraba lo que querías ver."

"Si, lo sé. Fue genial," repitió. "Nunca pensé que los vería así. Significo mucho para mí," le dijo a Harry, e impulsivamente le tomo la mano. "¡Eres un verdadero amigo!"

Harry sonrió débilmente. Draco pregunto, "¿Qué viste?"

"A mis padres," Neville les dijo con franqueza. "Ellos fueron lastimados en la guerra, y han pasado todo este tiempo en San Mungo. Nunca los he visto como eran antes-bueno de la manera en que mi abuela dice que eran. Ahora los he visto. Era como si fuera real. ¡Incluso me hablaron!"

Draco dio un paso atrás en silencio luciendo un poco enfermo. Hermione estaba llena de simpatía hacia Neville. Harry se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo.

"No vi a mi familia en el espejo," confeso. "Tu viste a tus padres, y Susan vio a sus tíos y primos. Siento que no soy un buen hijo-"

"Es diferente," dijo Neville. "Nos dijiste que no recuerdas a tus padres, pero Susan a oído sobre lo maravillosos que eran sus tíos desde que era pequeña. Todos lo han escuchado. Y," trago en seco, y les dijo, "Yo veo a mis padres todo el tiempo en san Mungo. Siempre he querido que me vean y me hablen de manera normal-siempre-desde que recuerdo."

"Todos son diferentes, Harry," dijo Hermione. "No ver lo mismo no te hace una mala persona."

"Si lo dices," gruño Harry, sin convencerse. Miro al espejo. Anoche había pensado que era una maravilla de cuentos de hadas. Había permitido que lo engañara, y ahora le parecía siniestro-incluso amenazador. Su visión –del villano siendo castigado, sus amigos seguros y felices-fue solo una cruel ilusión. Hermione tenía razón. No podía tomar nada por sentado. "Larguémonos de aquí. Creo que debemos marcharnos y no volver."

"No me molestaría volver a ver a mis padres," objeto Neville ladeando su cabeza para echar otra mirada.

Hermione puso una mano en el brazo de Neville y lo alejo. "No mires, Neville. Harry tiene razón. No debemos volver aquí. ¡Prometamos que nunca le diremos a nadie sobre esta habitación!"

Draco dejo salir a los demás antes que él, y le frunció el ceño al espejo. Cerró la puerta con fuerza tras él, y los cuatro caminaron por el pasillo en un pesado silencio.

"Me pregunto-" Draco hablo finalmente "-Si este no es el último truco de Quirrell. Es el tipo de cosa que él haría – hacernos quedar como tontos, elevar nuestra esperanzas, y luego mover la alfombra bajo nuestros pies. Quizás es otra de sus cosas, como lo del trol."

Harry asintió lentamente. Quirrell no lo había lastimado-no directamente-pero había molestado a sus amigos y eso lo hacía sentirse terrible.

"Creo que tienes razón," le dijo a Draco. "Es _exactamente_ el tipo de cosa que él haría."

Dumbledore, bajo un Encantamiento de Desilusión en una esquina, observo irse a los niños, sintiéndose muy incomodo. ¡Jamás habría creído que Harry traería a todos sus amiguitos a mirar en el Espejo de Oesed! Aparte del problema que causo el evitar no ser pisado o que alguien chocara con él, lamentaba mucho que la chica Bones hubiera resultado lastimada y molesta. ¡Y el pobre Neville Longbottom! Ver a sus padres en el espejo era una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo.

El único buen resultado fue que ahora sabía que Harry no sería atrapado por el espejo. Lo que hubiera visto era tan inofensivo y tan cercana a su propia realidad- que no necesitaba perderse en eso. Eso indicaba que Harry era un jovencito bastante feliz. Era inútil especular como esto había llegado a ser, pero así era. Había querido reunirse con Harry en privado y explicarle sobre el espejo, y que era importante no vivir a través de los sueños. Ese esfuerzo al parecer seria innecesario. La joven Hermione Granger era una niña muy atenta e inteligente, y había comprendido la verdadera naturaleza del espejo con asombrosa velocidad. Hizo una nota mental de seguir la carrera futura de la chica.

Y el hijo de Lucius también le sorprendió. Draco podía ser vano y lleno de sí mismo: aun así aquí estaba, socializando gratamente con niños de familias que su padre miraría en menos con una mueca de desprecio. ¡El más joven Ministro de Magia! ¡Si sólo Abraxas hubiera tenido una ambición tan benigna!

Aun creía que el "poder de Harry para vencer al Señor Oscuro" tenía sus raíces en el amor-el gran amor de su madre Lily por él. Pero Harry también tenía una naturaleza generosa y amorosa, que se manifestaba en su gran círculo de amigos. Vínculos de Amistad como esos, forjados tan joven, podrían socavar el agarre de Tom en las familias que había esclavizado en el pasado. Comenzando con Draco, Harry estaba haciendo un progreso real con los Slytherins. Dumbledore tenía su manera propia de saber quienes participaban en las reuniones del club de Exploradores. Admitía para sí mismo que nunca había esperado tantas cosas buenas de un grupo dedicado supuestamente al estudio de tradiciones mágicas.

_¡Quizás lo he estado haciendo de la manera incorrecta! En vez de aislar a aquellos que pensaba llevaban la infección del odio y la intolerancia, quizás debí animar más comunicación y amistad._

Era una píldora amarga que tragar, aunque sus propios métodos tenían la raíz en la experiencia. Horace Slughorn era un gran creyente en la asimilación de personas nuevas con talento en el mundo de los magos, pero Horace había fallado en mantener a Tom Ryddle de envenenar todo lo que tocaba. El encanto fatal de Tom era su primer y mejor arma, y Dumbledore había sentido que la mejor manera de lidiar con él había sido mantenerlo alejado de los demás estudiantes lo más posible. Sin embargo, esta era una nueva generación-y una nueva generación pedía nuevas ideas. Estos niños pueden así, en el curso de la danza y el estudio y tomando té, lograr que Lord Voldemort fuera irrelevante, sin ser conscientes de ello.

Para su favor, los amigos de Harry no reaccionaron ante la decepción de las visiones del espejo con rabia y recriminaciones. Cada uno de ellos había hecho un esfuerzo de ser amable: el tipo de amabilidad mostrada a un amigo que había sufrido una pérdida. Harry estaba cargado por la culpa, y reacio a mostrar su cara en la mesa Hufflepuff durante el desayuno, pero Susan se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano, para mostrarle que no habían resentimientos. Estuvieron bastante de acuerdo en que Draco probablemente tenía la razón: esto fue obra del Profesor Quirrell, que había probado ser su enemigo secreto. Se sentaron en su clase, sin mirarlo, resintiéndolo con todo su corazón.

Si el instructor de Defensa hubiera pensado que los Hufflepuffs valían la pena para considerarlos un momento, quizás habría notado su hostilidad pasiva. Y ya que estaba confiado en su disfraz, estaba satisfecho de que estuvieran en silencio y obedientes, y se enfoco en cambio en sus absorbentes metas y deseos.

Después de Historia al día siguiente, Hermione pensó que Harry necesitaba que lo animaran, y sugirió salir.

"Vayamos a ver a Hagrid esta tarde, Harry. ¡Quizás él puede recomendarnos algunos libros buenos sobre criaturas mágicas!"

Draco, como siempre, estaba escuchando. "¡Sólo quieres saber si dice algo más sobre ese monstruo suyo!"

Hermione no lo negó. "Quizás lo haga," accedió ella. "¡Pero si él _conoce_ algunos libros sobre ellos, voy a sacarlos todos para que el Profesor Quirrell no pueda conseguirlos!" Luego dijo en un susurro hacia el otro lado del escritorio, "Neville! ¡Iremos a ver a Hagrid después de almuerzo! ¿Quieres venir?"

Neville vacilo. Preferiría echarle otra mirada al espejo, pero el Profesor Dumbledore lo había pillado frente a él anoche, y le dijo que lo cambiarían de lugar. Suspiro. "Está bien."

Estuvieron complacidos con sus cálidas capas mientras se dirigían a la casa de Hagrid. Fang les dio una babosa bienvenida, y Hagrid con rapidez los tuvo sentados comodante frente al fuego, cada uno con una taza de té azucarado. En la cabaña había una mezcla de trozos largos y cilíndricos de madera, virutas de madera y herramientas de tallado.

"Estoy comenzando mis regalos de navidad," les dijo, un poco tímido.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Pregunto Neville. Le gustaba la idea de hacer cosas manuales, pero jamás se lo permitían, por el "desorden."

"Flautas," les dijo Hagrid complacido por su interés. Rebusco en el armario y saco un largo instrumento terminado, un trozo de madera lisa y brillante con agujeros digitales cuidadosamente tallados –los suficientemente grandes para las enormes manos de Hagrid- y con una fina curva al final. "Nada como la música para las largas noches de invierno." Con cuidado soplo en la flauta y unas agradables notas salieron de ella, y luego toco una breve melodía. "El Viejo Ogg me enseño cuando era su aprendiz. También es útil –estarían sorprendidos de saber lo que un poco de música hace por las calabazas-y le gusta a la mayoría de los animales mágicos-¡Una melodía es todo lo que necesitan para calmar a Jarvey! No hay muchos que sepan eso," les dijo cerrándoles el ojo. "A los unicornios también les gusta la música, aunque he oído que prefieren el arpa. Nunca lo he intentado. Escuché que los hombre lobo se sientan en un circulo a tu alrededor hasta que dejas de tocar, pero jamás lo que probado-"

"¡Mejo que no!" Draco se estremeció.

"-Pero trabaja muy bien con casi todo vivo-más o menos." Les mostró su taladro y sus cinceles y la madera que había recogido y curado. "La madera del peral es agradable para trabajar. Claro que algunos tratan de usar la misma madera de su varita -pero no toda la madera es igual, y tiene una bonita veta-"

Hablo por un tiempo, disfrutando la compañía y la atención. Incluso Draco confirmo que la música era un pasatiempo perfectamente aceptable para un mago-en especial porque probaba su valor mágico.

"¿Así que le tocas a los vegetales en el jardín de Hogwart?" pregunto, levantado una ceja escéptico.

"Así es. Necesito tocarle a las semillas recién plantadas y luego a la mitad del verano y una tercera vez en la última luna llena antes de la cosecha. Puedes triplicar el crecimiento si tocas de la manera correcta. También toco en las huertas, pero son más quisquillosas, y prefieren el sol."

"Eso es muy interesante," Hermione dijo con seriedad. "¿La música también ayudaría a las ovejas? La familia de Draco cría ovejas, y quizás si Draco -"

"Granger," Draco dijo amenazadoramente, "¡No voy a tocar para un montón de ovejas!"

Hagrid lo miro con lastima. "Bueno que pena por ti. Oí de un tema que puede hacer que las ovejas tengan gemelos-"

"¿Ves?" Hermione le dijo a Draco triunfante.

Draco la fulmino con la mirada, pareció pensar en hacer algo, pero Neville interrumpió.

"¿Puede hacer que animales vengan hacia ti? Quiero decir- animales mágicos."

"Algunos. Claro que no soy un maestro en eso, pero puedo hacer venir a un par de kneazle bowtruckles, y acro-"

"¿Y serpientes?" Pregunto Harry.

Hagrid negó con un estremecimiento, "No me gustan las serpientes. Nunca me han agradado. Tienes que querer al animal para que venga."

"¿Y un fénix?" pregunto Neville. "Escuche que el Director tiene un fénix."

Hagrid rio a carcajadas. "¡Yo, llamar a un fénix! ¡Imposible! No dudo que un experto en el arte de la música podría..."

Los cuatro captaron el plan y bombardearon a su anfitrión con preguntas.

"¿Y a un centauro?"

"A ellos les gusta, pero no lo admiten. Son muy orgullosos, ellos."

"¿Y un doxy?"

"No-criaturas desagradables."

"¿Y un gorro rojo?" preguntando Draco, inseguro de ir por la presa.

Hagrid asintió. "Puedes hacer que se vayan con un poco de música. Yo lo he hecho."

"¿Qué tal un mooncalf?"

"¡Ellos se ponen a bailar!"

Harry respiro y luego pregunto, sus ojos grandes e inocentes, "¿Y un Cerbero?"

"Ellos se ponen de inmediato a dormir, pero-"

"¿Y un dragón? Hermione pregunto con el aliento contenido.

Distraído, Hagrid sonrió. "No lo sé. Me gustaría tratar alguna vez."

Queriendo jugar su parte, Neville pregunto, "¿No necesitarías algo mas bullicioso con un dragón como una trompe o algo así?"

"¡Mmm!" Entretenido, Hagrid hizo a un lado las virutas y puso un plato de pastelillos de roca. "¡Casi olvide que eran sus favoritos!"

_Nota del Autor: Siempre encontré que el regalo de Navidad de Hagrid de una flauta de madera era muy sospechoso. O Dumbledore le sugirió que a Harry le gustaría algo así, o Hagrid, sabiendo que Harry sabía sobre Fluffy, quizás ayudarlo a su manera. Me doy cuenta que JKR describe la flauta como "toscamente artesanal," pero creo que Hagrid hizo algo mejor, una flauta de esas características probablemente no habría hecho los sonidos adecuados para dormir a Fluffy. Una flauta adecuada no es difícil de hacer con los instrumentos adecuados._

_También hay otra contradicción en canon sobre que familiares de Susan Bones fueron asesinados en la guerra: tíos y primos o abuelos. Decidí usar al tío Edgar, ya que tenía un nombre especifico._


	39. Chapter 39

**Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear. **

**Capítulo 39**

Precauciones habían sido tomadas para que los futuros partidos de quidditch fueran menos peligrosos-al menos para los espectadores. Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw ya duraba más de una hora y media, en una escalofriante aguanieve que desanimaba a todos. El equipo de Ravenclaw no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, ya que sus mejores jugadores habían terminado el año anterior y estaban en proceso de reconstruir el equipo. Los Hufflepuffs anotaron una vez más, hasta que Cedric, saliendo de entre las nubes, encontró y capturo la Snitch.

El día del juego, Flitwick hizo a un lado a Hermione.

"Es muy importante que asista al juego y muestre lealtad por su Casa Srta. Granger," le dijo con seriedad. "Me doy cuenta que puede tener muy buenos amigos en Hufflepuff, pero en lo que respecta a quidditch, ¡usted deber verse como una Ravenclaw completa!"

Con ese consejo en mente, Hermione se abrigo muy bien, no llevo ningún libro, y se sentó allí hasta que terminó. Ella incluso logro fingir decepción ante el resultado, aunque estaba secretamente complacida ante el triunfo de Cedric. Harry le había prestado su copia de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos,_ por lo que fue capaz de hacer una pequeña charla inteligente sobre el juego. Ella incluso se esforzó para escuchar con simpatía a la Buscadora de reserva, una chica de segundo llamada Chang, que declaro que podía volar mejor que el Buscador actual de Ravenclaw incluso en una escoba de la escuela.

"Siempre podrás hacerlo el próximo año," le indico Hermione. Ese intento de consuelo no tuvo éxito.

Cho Chang se echó el sedoso pelo negro hacia atrás. "¡Debería estar volando _este _año!" y se alejó para decirle eso al Capitán.

Hermione se preguntó por qué la gente de otra manera sensata preocupaba tanto por el juego. Claro que no todos. Había descubierto que un gran número de las chicas mayores en Ravenclaw eran bastante brillantes, y eran muy agradables. Las dos hermanas Clearwater, Penélope y Helena, siempre conversaban con ella en la Sala Común, y le preguntaban que estaba leyendo. Penélope era prefecta de quinto año, y Hermione había descubierto que ella era atenta y servicial cuando Hermione tenía preguntas. Helena estaba en tercero, y tenía mucho que opinar de porque Aritmancia era la mejor materia enseñada en Hogwarts. La mejor amiga de Helena, Emily Fawcett, era nacida muggle como Hermione, y estaba muy interesada en los asuntos del club de Hermione de primer año.

Además había más aspectos agradables de la vida en Ravenclaw. La sala Común era muy hermosa, y la tradición de responder un acertijo, en vez de entregar una contraseña, era algo que le gustaba a Hermione. Ella siempre había disfrutado los acertijos y adivinanzas, y en este respecto, Ravenclaw no decepcionaba. Mientras pasara la menor cantidad de tiempo posible en el dormitorio con Morag y Mandy, no era tan malo. Solo en la noche, cuando se metía a su cama y cerraba las cortinas para dejar afuera las miradas frías y los comentarios hirientes, suspiraba al pensar en pasar seis años más en un dormitorio con chicas que la odiaban.

"¡Por Cedric Diggory! ¡Que siempre encuentre lo que Busca!"

Alta alegría reino en el Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Tal victoria en su primer partido parecía un buen augurio para los prospectos de la Copa de Quidditch.

Harry comprendía lo suficiente sobre el puntaje para comprender lo que Oswald Whitby, el Capitán de Hufflepuff estaba diciendo sobre ventaja por el puntaje de hoy.

"Hay que subir el puntaje cada vez que se pueda. El Buscador puede ganar el juego, pero al final todo va en los puntos, al igual que con la Copa de las Casas."

"Pero si la Snitch está allí, tienes que agarrarla," objeto Cedric.

Oswald entrecerró los ojos pensando. "O asegúrate que el otro no la atrape. _Tú_ puedes ver la Snitch, pero si el Buscador opuesto no la ha visto, ¿para qué llamar la atención? Deja que lo puntos suban, y _luego_ ver por ella."

Al parecer esta parecía ser una discusión habitual. Cedric estaba tan en desacuerdo con la idea de Oswald que se aseguró de hacer a un lado a Harry para explicarle porque era "basura."

"No puedes ignorar la Snitch. Oswald está loco si piensa que puedes. Él piensa como un Golpeador, sabes. Las Bludgers no desaparecen simplemente. Si te sientas allí en tu escoba, pretendiendo que la Snitch no está allí, puede desaparecer en un segundo y reaparecer al lado del otro Buscador. Aparte de eso Oswald tiene la razón, pero esta demente si piensa que no iré tras la Snitch al momento que la vea.

Harry asintió con seriedad, sintiéndose como un experimentado deportista que era incluido en los consejos del equipo. "Y quedarías como un verdadero tonto si todos en el público vieran la Snitch y creyeran que tu no la viste."

"Claro," rio Cedric.

Todo estaba mi confortable allí en la Sala Común: el fuego ardiendo, tazas de rico chocolate, latas de golosinas ordenadas por lechuza por los chicos de séptimo año para este tipo de celebración. Las cosas habían estado tranquilas las últimas semanas: no ataques, no incidentes desagradables y el Profesor Quirrell había vuelto a ser un tartamudo incompetente. Sería fácil imaginar que el peligro estaba en el pasado, y que el Profesor Quirrell había cambiado de idea sobre robar la Piedra Filosofal. A veces Harry encontraba que podría olvidar todo por horas. Había cosas mucho más agradables con las que llenar su tiempo y sus pensamientos.

El pedido por lechuza era un concepto nuevo para Harry. Tan fácil-tan conveniente. Se aseguró de compartir esta información en la siguiente reunión del Club de los Exploradores, aunque al parecer los nacidos muggle sin bóveda en Gringotts no podía hacer uso de este proceso.

"Bueno,_ deberías_ tener una bóveda en Gringotts," Draco le dijo a Hermione después. "Cada mago y bruja debería tener una. ¿Sino como harás tus compras de Navidad?"

_"¿Compras?"_ Harry se preguntó para sí mismo. Todos hablaban sobre las vacaciones, sobre donde irían, que harían, que recibirían y que darían. Los únicos regalos navideños de Harry habían sido bolsas de papel con la ropa usada de Dudley. Nunca en su vida le había dado a nadie un regalo. Nunca había tenido los medios para hacerlo.

_Claro que ahora las cosas son diferentes._

¿Qué podía darle a la gente que ellos quisieran? ¿Y a quien le daría regalos? De verdad le gustaría darle algo al Profesor Snape-y también a la Profesora McGonagall, para demostrarles lo mucho que apreciaba todo lo que habían hecho por él. ¿Qué le daban los niños a los adultos? Dudley de seguro nunca les había dado nada a sus padres.

Era tan vergonzoso. Estaba indeciso de mostrarle su ignorancia a sus compañeros de primero. No quería preguntarle al Profesor Snape, temiendo sonar como si estuviera quejándose para conseguir un regalo para sí. Considero consultar con la Profesora Sprout, pero al ver a la Profesora Burbage parada cerca de la puerta, dio el paso y le pregunto directamente que se esperaba que él diera como regalos.

Para su alivio, ella no se rio de él, o lució sorprendida. En vez de eso, le dijo que fuera a su oficina el día lunes, y así podrían hablar en privado sobre sus inquietudes.

Logro hacer un tiempo después del almuerzo para asistir a la oficina de Estudios Muggle el dia lunes.

"Bueno, Harry," dijo Charity después de indicarle que tomara asiento en una silla cerca del escritorio. "Normalmente no se espera que los niños le den algo a los adultos a tu edad, aparte de alguna cosa pequeña como un dibujo, una tarjeta o algo que tu realices. Más adelante, puedes dar más, pero si estas preocupado por el Profesor Snape-" ella sonrió "-y puedo ver que así es- estoy segura que él no espera que le des nada."

"Pero me gustaría," insistió Harry. "Es solo que no sé qué." En la escuela primaria a menudo los hacían realizar pequeños regalos navideños, y después de la dolorosa experiencia de ver a la Tía Petunia arrojar su creación al tacho de la basura, siempre había eliminado las cosas antes que pudieran ser objeto de desprecio por parte de los Dursleys. ¿Que podría hacer él que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para el Profesor Snape?

Charity pudo ver lo preocupad que él estaba. "Déjame pensar en esto," le dijo. "Quizás podemos hacer algo en la siguiente reunión del club. No será algo muy costoso, pero será _algo._"

"¡Eso sería genial!"

"Y tus amigos...si, ellos probablemente te darán pequeños regalos, así que quizás quieras pensarlo un poco: un libro, algunos dulces, pequeñas bagatelas mágicas - ese tipo de cosas. Honeyduke tiene un catálogo, al igual que Casa Mágica y Jardín-y Gladrags - Flourish & Blotts - Dervish & Bangs-¡Oh! y Fleurissant de Paris tiene pedidos por lechuza-es el único almacén del Callejón Diagon. Algunas otras cosas también son buenas. ¿Porque no haces una lista de los amigos a los que te gustaría darles un regalo? Si quieres ayuda, puede venir de nuevo. Quizás quieras comprar dulces extra, en caso que alguien inesperado te dé un regalo."

Harry la miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Las compras navideñas realmente parecían un asunto complicado.

Pero se acercaba la Navidad, estuviera listo o no. Una mañana, despertó para encontrar a Hogwarts cubierta de varios pies de nieve. Fuera del dormitorio y de la cálida sala común, corrientes de aire frio silbaban por los pasillos y remecían las ventanas de los salones de clase. Estaba tan helado en las mazmorras durante Pociones que los estudiantes se acurrucaban cerca de sus calderos, tratando de mantener sus dedos cálidos. Harry hizo su primer pedido por lechuza: no un regalo, si no que un par de guantes para sí mismo- finos guates de suave cuero negro y con interior de suave lana. Se los puso y calzaron a la perfección. Hedwig ululo en aprobación. Harry comenzó a usarlos entre clases, y sus manos estaban agradecidas por ellos.

La Profesora Sprout publicó un aviso, pidiendo los nombres de los alumnos que pasarían las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts. Harry lo observo un momento, y luego se sentó a pensar.

¿Porque ir a Privet Drive? Su habitación era bastante agradable, y Muffy le llevaría de comer lo que quisiera, pero serian unas semanas solitarias, y tendría muy poco que hacer aparte de estudiar. Si el Profesor Quirrell permanecía en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, Harry necesitaba observarlo.

¿Qué haría el Profesor Snape durante Navidad? ¿Iría a su extraña casa en Spinners End? Quizás iría a pasar las vacaciones a algún lugar cálido y soleado. Sintiendo que tenía que saber lo peor de inmediato, se quedó tras clase de Pociones para conversar con él.

"Una expresión interesante," recalco Snape, observando el ceño fruncido de Harry. "Supongo que no _ingeriste_ nada de tu Desvanecedor de Manchas,"

"Profesor-" dijo Harry de golpe "-¿tiene planes para Navidad?"

Snape parpadeo.

_¿Tengo planes? Muchacho, si solo supieras._

Snape simplemente había asumido que Harry sabía que siempre pasaba las vacaciones de Navidad y Pascua en Hogwarts. Y también había asumido que Harry desearía quedarse aquí también. Y este año tenía más de las habituales razones de proyectos de pociones e inercia general para quedarse. Él y los demás Jefes de Casa estaban profundamente involucrados en apretar el nudo alrededor del cuello incorpóreo del Señor Oscuro.

Sal marina pura, disuelta y luego recristalizada en cubos uniformes, brillantes y cargados mágicamente, había sido colocada sobre un alambre de cobre en un círculo matemáticamente perfecto grabado en el suelo de piedra que rodeaba al Espejo de Oesed. El círculo estaba perfectamente camuflado para que fuera indistinguible de la misma piedra. Dentro del círculo estaba la configuración de Baphomet, una representación estilizada del dios cornudo. Flitwick había escrito un encantamiento babilónico que limitaba a los malos espíritus dentro del círculo. Los caracteres cuneiformes pequeños eran casi imposibles de ver y parecían arañazos naturales para el observador casual.

Snape no estaba totalmente seguro de que le habían hecho Minerva y Filius al Espejo. Los había visto lanzar hechizo tras hechizo, añadiendo capas mágicas de una manera sutil y discreta. Minerva había necesitado una afilada daga ritual, que utilizó para grabar desconocidos símbolos bajo el escrito del Espejo, a los costados del marco, y en los cuatros puntos de la habitación que coincidían con los puntos cardinales de la brújula. Aunque el Señor Oscuro escapara de Quirrell, tendría que escapar del círculo, y aunque lograra escapar del círculo, tendría muy pocas probabilidades de escapar de la habitación. Sin embargo, su plan era que no tuviera deseos de huir. La trampa de Albus, como la comprendían, no era mala, pero sentían que sus refinamientos podrían hacer mucho para hacerla perfecta.

Le había vuelto a escribir a Nicholas Flamel, advirtiéndole que "el objeto" estaba en peligro y quizás seria destruido. No había habido ninguna respuesta. Flamel quizás no recibía correspondencia de extraños. Quizás ni siquiera seguía con vida. Snape había pensado en preguntarle a Albus sobre Flamel, pero decidió no hacerlo. No quería que Albus supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ya que de seguro interferiría.

Aunque tenía que preparar la Poción Divisora de Almas, una vez que Pomona obtuviera la planta necesaria. Ella planeaba marcharse una vez que el Expreso de Hogwarts saliera de la Estación de Hogsmeade. Ella había comprado una Traslador International hacia Stregavecchia, la encantadora localidad mágica cerca del monte Etna en Sicilia. Ella pondría la planta en una maceta, y luego de inmediato comenzaría a volar hacia el norte. Sus compañeros Jefes de Casa también tenían sus trasladores, porque el viaje era demasiado largo para que alguien lo realizará solo sin parar. Aún más desalentador era que la planta no sobreviviría y seria inutilizable si no era trasplantada en veinticuatro horas. Snape había considerado ir a Sicilia el mismo y preparar la poción allí, pero eso lo mantendría lejos de Hogwarts por un inconvenientemente largo tiempo. Además, Pomona ahora estaba más que emocionada ante la idea de añadir una planta tan rara y poderosa a los invernaderos de Hogwarts. Era un extraño y antiguo ingrediente, que se remontaba a la época de la hechicera Cirse: el héroe Odiseo había usado la flor de la planta para resistir los efectos transfiguradores de la poción de Circe.

Lo que Snape intentaba preparara con este ingrediente estaba basado en el antídoto de una poción de amor, y tenía muchos de los efectos secundarios de dichos antídotos: perdida temporal de las habilidades motoras, alteraciones en el juicio, una tendencia a parlotear sobre lo que cruzara la mente de uno, ligeras alucinaciones. El trastorno de Quirrell sacaría de balance al Señor Oscuro y le haría difícil mantener el control de su víctima. Era mucho esperar que los efectos físicos fueran sentidos también por el Señor Oscuro. La receta de la poción no estaba descrita en gran detalle-más que una mención, en un lenguaje arcaico, de varios ingredientes, y una vaga idea de proporciones y tiempos. Al final el color del producto terminado y la consistencia debían ser claras. Quizás le tomaría unos cuantos intentos que le saliera de manera correcta. La mesa de trabajo en su laboratorio privado estaba apilada de libros, notas y papeles, mientras trataba de obtener una fórmula utilizable a partir de fuentes dispersas.

En resumen, Snape iba a estar muy ocupado durante las vacaciones, y no quería que Harry se diera cuenta de los planes preparados en la semi vacía escuela. No obstante, seria cruel exiliar al chico a Privet Drive, a la soledad forzada y al horrible espectáculo del jolgorio de los Dursley.

Así que, después de pensarlo un momento pudo responder la pregunta de Harry.

"Siempre paso la Navidad aquí en Hogwarts. ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?"

"¡No! Quiero decir-eso es genial-siempre y cuando usted también este aquí. Solo esperaba-"

"Con seguridad estaré aquí, Harry. Siemrpe hay un espléndido Banquete de Navidad para aquellos que no quedamos en el castillo. En general se quedan muy pocos estudiantes. Quizás tendremos tiempo para visitar Hogsmeade."

"¡Me gustaría eso! Es sólo que la Profesora Sprout necesita saber si me quedar durante las vacaciones, y no sabía si usted tendría algo en mente."

Había más en esa veta. El niño, inexplicablemente, deseaba pasar Navidad con él-con Snape. Era muy gratificante saber que había echo tal impresión. Aunque desafortunadamente, estaría muy ocupado. No sería bueno que el chico anduviera suelto por ahí, metiéndose en problemas.

"Mientras que celebró la Navidad aquí en Hogwarts, a menudo soy invitado a pasar el Año Nuevo donde los Malfoy. No veo razón para que no puedas venir conmigo si ello extienden la invitación habitual."

Esto, también, le pareció aceptable al chico. Eso al menos sería un día para mantenerlo ocupado, pero Snape trataría de pensar en algo más. Harry se marchó, para decirle a la Profesora Sprout sobre sus planes.

"Siento tanta pena," dijo Zach Smith en clases de Defensa unos días después, "por todos aquellos que tienen que quedarse en Hogwarts durante Navidad porque no son queridos en sus casas."

Harry sabía que las palabras estaban dirigidas hacia él, y las ignoro. Se sorprendió de ver que Ron Weasley se puso rojo, aunque no pensó mucho en eso.

Les había dicho a sus amigos que se quedaría en la escuela apenas se lo notifico a la Profesora Sprout. Harry estaría bastante sólo en la Casa Hufflepuff, cosa que preocupaba a su Jefa de Casa.

"Estaré bien, Profesora," le aseguro a ella. "No es como si me quedara solo en el castillo. Leeré y estudiare. La veré en todas las comidas, y el Profesor Snape y yo tenemos algunas cosas planeadas. ¡Sera genial!"

Sin que él lo supiera, Pomona Sprout fue directo donde Snape y le pregunto qué sucedía de malo con los familiares muggle del chico.

"¿Acaso alguno de ello está enfermo? ¿Están planeando salir fuera del país? ¿Porque no llevar al chico con ellos?"

"Harry esta disfrutando el mundo mágico, Pomona. No esta listo para dejarlo atrás-y francamente, sus familiares muggle no están listos para tener a un joven mago entre ellos, aunque prefiero que eso se mantenga confidencial. El tendrá una Navidad mucho mas agradable aquí."

Pomona lo miro por largo tiempo y Snape se preguntó si ella lo bombardearía con preguntas sobre la vida familiar de Harry. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo. En vez de eso, ella le dio una mirada un poco triste, y le dio una palmadita en la mano. "Me atrevería a decir que así será. No-no necesitas decirme –entiendo mucho más de lo que crees, ahora."

Al parecer todos habían tenido algo que decir sobre la situación. Una noche, Charity le dijo a Snape que Harry estaba muy preocupado por tener el regalo perfecto para su guardián sustituto.

"Le pregunte a los estudiantes, y haremos algunas cosa en la última reunión ante de las vacaciones. Claro que sólo son bagatelas, pero Harry está bastante emocionado por dar regalos."

"¡Basura! ¡Él no necesita darme nada!" gruño Snape.

Ella se acercó a él en el sillón frente al fuego. "Él siente que tiene que hacerlo. Lo haría feliz. Tienes que prepararte para el innombrable horror de regalos de Navidad, Severus. No escaparas este año."

"Sí recibo regalos de Navidad. Albus siempre me da calcetines. Y Minerva me da whisky."

"¿Calcetines?" su rostro fingió desesperación. "¡Oh, cielos! Mis planes están arruinados..."

Ella de verdad esperaba que ambos intercambiaron regalos. Tendría que encontrar algo para ella. ¿Algo personal? Prefería enterrarse ajugas en los ojos que poner pie en un espantoso y agitado establecimiento lleno de brujas. Pedido por lechuza era la única opción, a menos que le preparara algo. Hmmm...

Y tendría que comprarle algo a Harry también. Algo decente-algo sensato-no calcetines, aunque...

La última reunión de los exploradores antes de las vacaciones fue muy divertida. La Profesora Burbage llevo materiales para un número de proyectos mágicos. Algunos de los estudiantes estaban usando cera de abeja y hierbas para hacer velas, y algunos estaban moldeándolas en amuletos. Cascaras de huevo podían ser encantadas en ingeniosos contendedores irrompibles que se sellaban sin una marca, o podía ser decoradas como ornamentos y con el hechizo apropiado podían tocar una tonada. Algunos de esos proyectos no eran desconocidos para aquellos estudiantes criados con magia, pero que poseían el encanto de la novedad para los demás. La Profesora Burbage camino entre ellos, ayudándolos con los encantamientos.

Harry estaba disfrutando hacer sus dos regalos. Estaba asciendo una brillante vela roja para la Profesora McGonagall, con la runas de paz y amistad pintadas con tinta dorada. Para el Profesor Snape había usado el hechizo de coloración que la Profesora Burbage les había enseñado para darle a una cascara de huevo una terminación como mármol negro. Eso, también, tenía pintada una runa para el secreto. El Profesor Snape podría poner cosas ahí que no quisiera que nadie viera. El Profesor Snape era una persona privada y le gustaría, Harry estaba seguro de eso.

"¿Que es esa marca?" pregunto Hermione dejando de mirar su decoración.

"Es una runa. Es una manera diferente de hacer magia. Tengo un libro sobre ellas."

"¡Oh! ¡Runas!" Hermione se acercó a mirar. "¡Podemos comenzar esa clase en tercer año! Me gustaría mucho saber más sobre ellas, Harry. Deberías hablar en el club sobre eso."

"Primero necesito saber más," Harry dijo secamente. "Aunque son muy interesantes. La Profesora-"

Se detuvo. Se suponía que no debía decirle a nadie que la Profesora McGonagall lo había ayudado. Frunció el ceño y dijo, "el Profesor Snape nunca estudio runas, pero el padre de Draco sabe mucho sobre ellas."

"Padre es todo un erudito," Draco agrego orgulloso. Él tenía poca experiencia con la manualidades, ya que los Malfoy estaban acostumbrados a simplemente comprar lo que querían, pero esto era bastante divertido, y una oportunidad de mostrar que había aprendido algo en la escuela.

"¿Así que de verdad te quedarás aquí para Navidad, Harry?" pregunto Neville.

"Si. Va a ser genial. El Profesor Snape dijo que podríamos ir a Hogsmeade. Aunque será extraño ser el único estudiante aquí."

"Pero no lo serás," le dijo Neville, mientras trabajaba diligentemente en la vela encantada que llevaría a casa para regalarle a su abuela en Navidad. Estaba quedando bastante linda, aunque lo dijera él mismo. "Ron Weasley y sus hermanos se quedaran."

"¡Weasley!" Draco estaba indignado. "Eso es terrible. ¡Por suerte para ti están en casas diferentes!"

"No sabía que alguien más se quedaría," confeso Harry. El pensar en compartir el castillo con Ron Weasley no era agradable.

"Bueno," Neville miro alrededor y bajo su voz. "Zach tampoco lo sabía, si no, no habría hecho ese desagradable comentario hacia ti en Defensa. De verdad molesto a Ron, y ahora no se hablan. Sus padres irán a Rumania, saben." Explico Neville. "Uno de su hijos mayores vive allí. Trabaja con dragones, y Ron está muy orgulloso de él. No podían costear llevar a toda la familia, así que Ron, los gemelos y Percy se quedaran en la escuela durante las vacaciones. Ron está pasando un mal rato."

"Eso es duro," dijo Harry.

Se sentía un poco mal por el chico pelirrojo. Todos los demás que Harry conocía irían a casa para las vacaciones. Si él hubiera tenido padres, de seguro habría querido estar con ellos.

Draco no fue muy comprensivo. "No creo que las personas deberían tener tantos hijos si no pueden darse el lujo de mantenerlos."

"Bueno, _es _una pena, su primera Navidad desde que dejo su casa." Dijo Hermione con más amabilidad. "No puedo esperar para ver a mis padres y contarles todo sobre Hogwarts. ¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto! Ya que vamos a estar en Londres, iremos a ver una pantomima antes de ir a casa."

Explicar que era una pantomima les tomo un tiempo. No había ese tipo de entretenciones en el mundo mágico, y Daphne con Lavender fueron especialmente vocales en su queja por eso.

Justin había recibido carta de su madre, y le decía que irían a ver _El Cascanueces_ como lo hacían todos los años. Sally también iría, y para sorpresa de Harry, se había enterado que ella y Justin habían arreglo con sus padres para que sus familias fuera a la misma matinée para poder ir a cenar después.

"Mis padres de verdad desean conocer a tu madre, Sally. No conocen a nadie más que tenga un hijo en Hogwarts. Eche una mirada cuando llegue, pero no hay nadie con un apellido que reconozca. Mi madre se sorprendió de que no hubiera un grupo o algo así para los padres de niños mágicos."

"Espero que se lleven bien. Tu madre suena muy grandiosa."

"Ella es normal," le aseguro Justin. "Y te encantara mi hermana. A ambas les encanta el ballet, como a ti. Probablemente te van a aburrir. Ojala que mi papá pueda ir. Siempre dice que ira, y luego hay alguna especie de crisis internacional y tiene que viajar a Kuwait, Beirut o el Cairo. Al menos espero que este para Navidad."

Harry se enteró también que Susan y Hannah pasarían un tiempo juntas. Ellas habían sido amigas desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Ernie las vería en alguna velada o fiesta o algo así, y las chicas estaban conversando sobre que necesitarían nuevas túnicas de gala.

La Profesora Burbage tomo fotografías de todos ellos, con su curiosa camera mágica. Algunos posaron solos, y algunos con grupos de amigos. Todos tendrían una fotografía para darle a su familia. Harry le pidió que tomara una fotografía de él solo, y planeo dársela al Profesor Snape. También poso con sus compañeros Hufflepuff y con los oficiales del Club de Exploradores. Draco quería una fotografía con Harry para sus padres. Todos bailaron y bebieron cidra caliente. Fue una maravillosa manera de entrar en el espíritu navideño. Al final, la Profesora Burbage tomo una fotografía de todos los miembros juntos.

"¡Este es _mi_ regalo!" dijo riendo.

Caminando de vuelta hacia el Gran Comedor, los estudiantes encontraron a Hagrid en proceso de acarrear un enorme árbol.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Hagrid?" pregunto Harry.

"No, gracias. ¡Sólo me queda uno más y termino!"

Dentro del Gran Comedor, el Profesor Flitwick estaba ocupado decorando otros diez enormes arboles de navidad, levitando brillantes ornamentos hasta las ramas más altas.

"¿Doce?" jadeo Hermione. El resto de los exploradores se amonto para admirar.

"-¡Miren el Gran Comedor!"

"-¡Nunca he visto algo así!"

Harry sonrió. Luego le pregunto a los demás, "¿Ahora ustedes no lamentan el no poder estar aquí para Navidad?"

Hubo abrazos y despedidas cuando los amigos de Harry se marcharon a la Estación de Hogsmeade. Harry camino con ellos hasta las puertas, y se sintió como le rey del castillo. Percy Weasley estaba despidiéndose de algunas chicas de Ravenclaw y le dio un saludo de cabeza a Harry.

"¿Todo bien, Harry?" Percy siempre había sido muy educado con Harry, en las raras ocasiones en que habían cruzado caminos.

"Si. Todo bien. ¿Y tú?"

"No es algo bueno que la familia no pueda estar toda junta este año, pero _hay_ consuelo. Planeo trabajar seriamente en la biblioteca. Es mi año de los TIMOS. Es muy importante hacerlo bien. Ron está un poco decaído... ¡Hey! ¿Quizás ustedes podrían pasar tiempo juntos?"

"Bueno-"

"¿Tu juegas ajedrez? Ron es un prodigio."

Harry rio. "¡Entonces me ganara de inmediato! Pero sí, juego ajedrez. Sólo que no muy bien."

"Nadie juega ajedrez tan bien como Ron. Aquí vienen los gemelos. Quieren hacer una pelea de bolas de nieve, supongo. ¿Quieres jugar?"

En las habitaciones de Minerva McGonagall, Sprout se había marchado por traslador a su misión. Los otros tres Jefes de Casa restantes se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las demandas de las próximas horas. Snape se acercó a la ventana y observo el escenario nevado. La multitud de bulliciosos mocosos se habían marchado. Abajo, Harry estaba afuera conversando con uno de los Weasley. Snape hizo una mueca. No era la compañía que escogería para Harry, pero por lo menos el chico mayor tenía buen comportamiento. Tendría que encontrar una manera para que Harry viera a sus amigos durante las vacaciones...

"Bueno, mejor me voy a descansar ya que me encontrare con Pomona en Bonifacio en cinco horas," dijo Flitwick determinadamente alegre.

Habían quedado de acuerdo en que luego Minerva tomaría el siguiente turno en el largo viaje, desde Lyons hasta Calais. Entonces Snape tendría el último tramo el más largo, frio y oscuro a través del Canal hacia el norte de Escocia. Él también necesitaría descansar.

Primero tendría que echarle otra mirada a su investigación. Harry seguramente se podría dejar a su suerte hoy. Aún tenía el problema de estabilizar la poción...

Fue una larga caminata hacia las mazmorras, pero Snape se la paso pensando. Dio la contraseña, entro por la puerta y se detuvo.

Algo parecía diferente. Snape miro con cautela. Era imposible que alguien hubiera podido entrar a su laboratorio privado.

Los papeles en el mesón de trabajo habían sido movidos. Snape se tensó, y luego se dio cuenta que una corriente de aire de la puerta que daba hacia su habitación debió alterarlos. ¡Ojala no estuvieran irreparablemente fuera de orden!

Su cuaderno de notas estaba encima, abierto en su última anotación. Snape miro una vez más, y sintió un escalofrió. Allí, en la caligrafía de otra persona, había un mensaje:

_**Aqua Vitae Como catalisador. **__**Incrementar la potencia de la citrinnitas exponiéndola al Sol una hora.**_


	40. Chapter 40

****Esta historia es Arsinoe de Blassenville gracias por permitirme traducirla y gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear.****

**Capítulo 40**

**"_Aqua Vitae Como catalisador. Incrementar la potencia de la citrinnitas exponiéndola al Sol una hora."_**

Snape busco una silla. La habitación giro hasta que, después de respirar profundamente varias veces, controlo el shock. Reuniendo su coraje, miro nuevamente el mensaje. No era la letra de Albus. Mientras que Albus Dumbledore podía tener la habilidad de pasar las defensas de Snape, no había sido él quien había dejado ese lacónico consejo en el cuaderno de Snape.

Por un instante de terror, pensó que pudo ser Quirrell, o su amo actuando a través de él. No. Él conocía la escritura de Quirrell, y con seguridad él no había escrito esto. Además que apestaba en Pociones.

Le tomo más tiempo convencerse de que el Señor Oscuro no estaba tras de esto: enviar una nota para atormentar y amenazar, dejándole saber a su antiguo sirviente que sus secretos habían sido descubiertos. Snape no podía recordar su escritura, pero sabía muy bien de la experiencia del Señor Oscuro en pociones, y era imposible que hubiera concebido esas elegantes y simples soluciones para los problemas de Snape.

Estudio el mensaje de nuevo, maravillándose de eso. Fue inspirador. ¿Quién habría mirado anotaciones por menos de dos horas comprendiendo el propósito de Snape tan claramente? Y no sólo eso, había mejorado-¿posiblemente perfeccionado la formula?

El aqua vitae era algo que Snape habría descubierto, dado el tiempo. Sin embargo usar las propiedades únicas del sol... ¡ese era un completo campo de investigación que nunca había imaginado! Sintió un destello de alegría y deleite que no había sentido desde que era un estudiante. Se habría vuelto loco aquí en las mazmorras sin que se le ocurriera algo así. Había tantas posibilidades...

Nadie en Hogwarts lo habría hecho. Ni siquiera Horace Slughorn en su mejor momento lo habría hecho.

_"Si eliminas lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que sea, deber ser la verdad."_

Ser un mestizo tenía sus dificultades, pero ser un mestizo le había permitido leer las obras de Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock Holmes le había dado su respuesta, y la boca de Snape se torció en una leve sonrisa.

¿Acaso Flamel había recibido sus cartas? ¿Habían llamado su interés? ¿Estaba aquí, en el castillo, interviniendo para salvar su obra maestra? Snape había aprendido a no esperar mucho en su vida. Sabía muy bien que no había tortura más exquisita que esperar por ayuda en vano. Cuando se había arrogado a los pies de Dumbledore hace todos esos años, el viejo-casi-le había prometido cosas que casi habían embriagado a Snape con la esperanza de que Lily sería salvada de la venganza del Señor Oscuro.

Y entonces ella había muerto. Ella había muerto.

Así que no esperaba demasiado. Tomaba las oportunidades cuando se le presentaban, pero no ponía toda su fe en un _deus ex machina._

Con sus manos aun temblando por la emoción, salió del laboratorio y convoco una taza de té. Debía pensar las cosas con más claridad.

Si. Era muy probable que _fuera_ Flamel: la genialidad de la solución sugería al más grande de los alquimistas. Si la fuente de su inmortalidad estaba en peligro, quizá había llegado para asegurarla. Quizás simplemente elegiría eliminar la Piedra Filosofal de la ecuación, y volver a su bien conocido "retiro."

Él era, después de todo, notoriamente apolítico-al menos por los últimos trecientos años. Pese a la asociación con Dumbledore durante la juventud del Director-los usos de la sangre de dragón, etc., etc., etc., _ad infinitum_-Flamel había mantenido un perfil bajo por la mayor parte del siglo. Snape, por interés profesional, sabía más sobre él que los pocos de información repartida en las clases de Binns. Hace años, había leído la biografía de Flamel que Lily había comprado por la sugerencia de Snape. Ella siempre había tenido más dinero que él. Ella lo leyó, y luego él lo leyó, y después conversaron sobre eso, dándole vueltas a la historia del mago.

Flamel había sido una voz contra la reclusión del mundo mágico. Su propia vida lo había llevado a creer que la magia era la herencia común de la raza humana; que no había una gran separación entre magos y muggle, sino que era más bien una escala de la magia, en que todos los seres humanos tenían un lugar. Su propia genialidad, claro esta, lo elevaba sobre los simples magos y brujas. No era de extrañar que viera más similitudes que diferencias entre personas con altos niveles mágicos y gente con un poquito de nivel para la adivinación, la aritmancia-o simplemente sin magia.

La magia, decía Flamel, era un regalo: uno de los muchos que poseían los humanos. Los músicos no clamaban ser superiores sobre aquellos sin oído para la música: los filósofos no clamaban que su fuerte entendimiento los hacia una raza aparte. Algunas personas eran artistas, y otras eran poetas. Algunos eran brillantes matemáticos, y otros escribían notables historias. Algunos podían usar magia.

Flamel veía una gran división entre los dotados –en cualquier campo-y los estúpidos, los indiferentes y los perezosos. En varios tiempos y lugares él y su esposa Perenelle habían sido amigos de muchos individuos sobresalientes que no eran mágicos, pero eran personas interesantes que valían la pena.

Después de todo, uno no podía decir honestamente que los magos y brujas eran más inteligentes que los demás seres humanos. Todos habían conocido a magos que apenas sabían leer, o brujas que no podían razonar lógicamente.

Pero en la segunda mitad del siglo diecisiete, era una voz de otra época gritando en el desierto. La locura de ese tiempo fue tan grande que la mayoría de los magos y brujas no querían nada más que esconderse de los terrores y crueldades de las cacerías de brujas. Esa dulce pequeña fábula sobre Wendelin la extraña que se enseñaba en la clase de Binns disfrazaba el verdadero horror de la cacería de brujas, que había formado una era y se había consumido en Nueva Inglaterra y Escocia al fin.

Sí, un mago o una bruja armado con una varita estaban bastante seguros contra tipos como Matthew Hopkins, el General Cazador de Brujas. Sus hijos, sin embargo, no estaban seguros, ni tampoco sus vecinos, ni las personas que se les parecían. No importaba si la gente era capaz o no de hacer magia, cuando los perseguidores, usaban el término como código para diferencias religiosas, excentricidades personales, odio étnico-y con seguridad, como herramienta para controlar a las mujeres que se atrevían a ser independientes.

Los magos siempre habían tenido lugar en la corte de los poderosos. Príncipes, Reyes, incluso los sagrados Emperadores Romanos tenían Hechiceros Reales, magos y maestros de pociones; y entre las clases bajas el "hombre astuto" era más respetado que la "mujer sabia." Aunque muchos hombres murieron en la cacería de brujas, las mujeres eran el objetivo preferido, y no tuvieron patrones principescos que las protegieran.

Al final, habían sido las brujas, quienes habían votado por completo por la reclusión, espantadas por el holocausto. En algunos pueblos alemanes, toda mujer y niña había sido ejecutada. Las brujas repudiaron esos días, y el mundo mágico se había aislado del resto de la humanidad y había escogido un camino separado. Nunca habían mirado atrás.

Flamel se había sometido a la voluntad de la mayoría. ¿Que más podía hacer, aparte de tomar el poder total y doblar a todos a su voluntad? Una vez que la decisión fue hecha, él no la había subvertido o ignorado. Por otro lado, nunca había escondido sus lamentos por la pérdida de sus amigos y colegas -o de los amigos y colegas que no pudo tener en el futuro.

_"Entre nosotros, me dijeron que Flamel creía que Albus debió haber terminado su pasantía con él, en vez de meterse en política."_

¿Dónde había oído eso? Probablemente habida sido Slughorn, que sabía más chismes que Rita Skeeter. Sí -Albus y Flamel habían sido cercanos cuando Albus había sido un joven. Quizás la vida académica no era en definitiva lo que Albus quería, pero su temprana asociación con Flamel le había dado un enorme prestigio, y había lanzado su ascenso a la fama y el poder.

Sorprendentemente, Flamel no había jugado ningún papel en la Guerra con Grindelwald que supiera Snape, aparte de como investigador independiente para curas de males mágicos. Él no se había enfrentado al Señor Oscuro de ese tiempo, parciamente porque, según la impresión de Snape, Flamel pensaba que un mago que se describiera como Señor Oscuro era demasiado vano y absurdo para describirlo en palabras.

Su visión sobre el asunto de la magia oscura y de la luz no era clara. Sin embargo, su biógrafo lo había citado diciendo que los términos "Luz" y "Oscuridad" como metáforas para tipo de magia no eran útiles, y en realidad ensuciaban el asunto. Su preferencia era distinguir entre la magia que era benigna o neutral y aquella que era considerada "maliciosa." Y que ni siquiera el Wizengamot británico, por ejemplo, podía definir "Oscuro" _como_ "malicioso" en opinión de Flamel.

El propio Señor Oscuro de Snape, el mago que Albus Dumbledore llamaba Tom Ryddle, no había considerado a Flamel en sus propios planes en absoluto. Flamel era un forastero: alguien que se había eliminado a sí mismo de la lucha por el poder por debilidad, o tontos escrúpulos, o la cobardía, o la vejez extrema. Tampoco Flamel se había presentado para ayudar a su viejo colaborador, Albus Dumbledore. No había jugado un papel en la vida pública durante tanto tiempo que nadie lo cuestionó en el momento - como lo habían hecho en los días de Grindelwald.

¿Fue esa la razón por la que Albus había engatusado a Flamel para que le prestara la piedra filosofal? ¿Para darle una ventaja en la guerra contra el actual Señor Oscuro? Si Nicholas Flamel estaba en Hogwarts, mejorando la poción de Snape, ¿quién podría decir que se había enterado de la situación?

"¿Señor Flamel?" llamo Snape, inseguro de que hacer.

¿Debería dejar un agradecimiento en el cuaderno? ¿Aún se encontraba Flamel aquí?

"¿Señor Flamel?"

No se sorprendió de que no hubiera respuesta. Flamel podía estar en Hogwarts, pero se revelaría-o no-donde y cuando quisiera.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde estabas anoche?" le pregunto Charity en el desayuno. "Llame a tu habitación, pero no hubo respuesta."<p>

Aun cansado de los esfuerzos de la noche anterior, Snape no levanto los ojos de su plato.

"Estaba ayudando a Pomona a buscar algunas plantas nuevas para su colección. Tenían que ser traídas de Sicilia."

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte. ¿Qué tipo de plantas?"

Casualmente, Snape respondió, "Moly. Ella creyó que sería prudente traer media docena, en caso que algunas no sobrevivieran."

"¡Que interesante! ¡Tanta tradición! ¡Tantas historias! ¿Acaso alguien ha estado tratando de volver personas en cerdos últimamente?"

Snape bufo. "No que haya notado. Aunque podría ser una mejoría en algunos casos."

Ella rio, muy contenta y alegre en las mañanas. Eso, decidió Snape, era lo peor de ella. Aunque eso no impediría que le preparara algo especial para Navidad: una esencia personalizada con una base de sus favoritas flores de lima. Tenía un frasco egipcio que sería el recipiente perfecto.

"Me preguntaba dónde estaba Pomona," dijo Charity. "debió estar despierta hasta tarde con sus nuevos tesoros."

McGonagall y Flitwick habían bajado a desayunar. Los ojos de Flitwick estaban ensombrecidos por el cansancio. Minerva esta igual que siempre e intercambio una rápida mirada de comprensión con Snape.

Pomona había descansado después de su turno en el viaje, para estar alerta cuando las plantas llegaran a los invernaderos. Ella había tenido que trabajar en ellas anoche, y sin duda aún estaba dormida. Las plantas necesitaría tiempo para adaptarse, pero Snape podría tomar una para su uso en un par de días.

Harry entró al Gran Comedor y le hizo señas. Snape logro responderle sin fruncir el ceño. No muchos estudiantes se habían quedado durante las vacaciones este año. Había solo una mesa para aquellos que permanecieron. De los Weasley, sólo Percy estaba allí, su nariz enterrada en un libro, que levanto para saludar a Harry. Los monstruos y el menor aun no bajaban, y Snape daba silenciosas gracias por eso. No había otros Hufflepuff, aparte de Harry-dos chicas de Ravenclaw que estaban en séptimo año, y que no tenían interés en niños-y ninguno de su Casa, ya que el Director había accedió que la pobre Delilah Trewlett pasara las vacaciones con una prima...

Al parecer eran los Weasley o la soledad. Harry vería a Draco en Año Nuevo, y sin duda les escribiría cartas a sus demás amigos. Aun así, quizás seria posible arreglar una pequeña visita...

Le pregunto a Charity, "¿Cerraste la habitación del club por las vacaciones?"

"Si." Ella se acercó a él y susurro, "Al saber que los gemelos Weasley se quedarían, no quise que arruinaran la habitación."

"Bien pensado," comentó, "¿Pero podría estar disponible si Harry tuviera visitas?"

"¿Estás pensando en invitar a algunos de sus amigos por un día?" le susurro de vuelta. "¿está permitido?"

Snape entrecerró sus ojos hacia el asiento vacío del Director. "Significa que doblaremos las reglas ligeramente, ya que existen disposiciones para el personal que tiene familias. Yo sólo soy su guardián sustituto, pero prefiero disculparme después antes que pedir permiso y que me sea negado. Estaba pensando en el día después de Navidad."

Ella le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. "Y si lo niños permanecen en la sala del club, ¿Quién se daría cuenta?"

Quirrell llego y se sentó al otro lado de Snape. La agradable conversación murió.

Snape dejo la habitación poco después, pero no sin antes colarle un mensaje a Minerva: _"Tenemos que hablar. En las Tres Escobas a las 2 PM."_

* * *

><p>"¡Oye, Potter!" dijo Ron sentándose a la mesa. "¿Podrías alcanzar el tocino?"<p>

Harry se lo paso, aun hablando con Percy sobre encantamientos alegradores. Percy estaba escribiendo un largo ensayo sobre ellos, y estaba complacido de compartir lo que había aprendido con alguien dispuesto a escuchar. Ron lleno su plato y comió con ganas.

"-y puedes combinarlos con un numero de pociones calmantes para sanación. Lo hacen todo el tiempo en San Mungo," termino Percy.

"Eso debe ser bastante complicado," dijo Harry. "Claro que tú eres muy buen estudiante. ¿Estas pensando en convertirte en sanador?"

Ron rio. "¡No Percy! ¡Él quiere ser Ministro de Magia antes de cumplir los treinta!"

Percy se molestó. "Mientras que la sanación es una profesión muy digna, _estoy_ mas interesado en una carrera en el ministerio, aunque no soy tan ridículo como cree Ron. En todo caso muchas gracias, Ronniekins."

"¡No me llames así!"

Percy lo ignoro y le dijo a Harry. "Nuestro padre trabaja en el Ministerio, y yo siempre he querido seguir sus pasos."

Harry pregunto, "¿Qué es lo que hace?"

"Monitorea el mal uso de los artefactos muggle," explico Percy, complacido por hablar sobre el Ministerio. "Es un trabajo bastante importante. No creerías lo descuidados-o lo poco amables-que pueden ser las personas, embrujando cosas de los muggle para luego liberarlas entre las desprevenidas personas. No hace mucho, papá tuvo que lidiar con una tetera maldita-"

Ron estaba riendo, meneando la cabeza. Harry lo miro, y dijo, "Imagino lo asustado que podría estar un muggle. ¿Qué hacen cuando algo así sucede?"

"Confiscar el artefacto, y a veces llaman a los Obliviadores para remover la memoria de los muggle sobre eso. A veces papá tiene que rastrear a quien lo hizo, y remitir el caso para su enjuiciamiento. Él ama su trabajo, aunque no todos aprecian lo valiosa que es su contribución-"

Ron agrego, "Percy quiere decir que no pagan tan bien como en los otros departamentos del Ministerio. Mamá desea que se transfiera y gane más dinero."

"Bueno, creo que suena bastante importante," dijo Harry tratando de suavizar las cosas. "Si la gente no sabe mucho sobre el mundo muggle, quizás no comprenden los muchos problemas que algo así casuario. Que mal que no lo aprecien mas."

Percy estaba molificado, y Ron se encogió de hombros y tomo la mermelada.

"Papá ama las cosas muggle .Le gusta oír sobre eso, y tiene muchos artefactos muggle en la casa-aunque no sabe lo que hacen-"

"Tu vivías con muggles, ¿no es asi?" Percy le pregunto Harry.

"Si. Con mis tíos y primos. Completamente muggles." Harry respondió sin entusiasmo.

Percy abrió su boca y luego la cerro, sintiendo que sus familiares muggle eran un tema delicado. Harry, después de todo, estaba en Hogwarts y no con su familia.

Ron no fue tan sensible. "¿Porque no fuiste a casa para las vacaciones?" pregunto, prácticamente tragando su tostada. Percy hizo una mueca.

El temperamento de Harry despertó. Su primer impulso fue decirles la horrible verdad_. "Porque odian la magia, y por extensión a mi."_

Pero el Profesor Snape estaba contando con él para mantener el secreto. "Prefiero estar en Hogwarts. La magia es nueva para mi además el Profesor Snape y yo tenemos planes."

Ron se estremeció, "¡Mejor tu que yo!"

Percy le dio un codazo y Ron farfullo, "¿Que?"

"Se lo que están pensando," dijo Harry. "Pero el Profesor Snape ha sido muy amable conmigo. Se que es duro en clases, pero es porque las pociones son peligrosas. Él también es duro conmigo. Esta pendiente de mis notas, revisa mis tareas y todo eso, y si no lo hago bien, tengo que volver a hacerlo. Y no," dijo, viendo la expresión de Ron, " _no me da_ las respuestas. A veces me dice el nombre de algún libro en el que debo buscar, pero tengo que hacer el trabajo solo."

"Eso es muy responsable de su parte," Percy agrego con rapidez. "Es una persona muy seria. Siempre lo he pensado."

Ron rodo sus ojos, peor no dijo nada más sobre el tema. "¿Escuché que te gusta el ajedrez?"

"Estoy aprendiendo. Me gusta, pero no soy muy bueno. Percy dice que eres genial."

Ron se encogió de hombros, pero se veía complacido. "Soy bastante bueno. ¿Quieres jugar?"

"Iré a buscar mis piezas de ajedrez. Podríamos jugar aquí, creo."

"Si, ¿porque no? ¿También quieres jugar Perce?"

"Me temo que debo ir a la librería. Trabajo de Transfiguración."

"Entonces nos vemos después. Nos veremos en un rato, Ron," dijo Harry y se apresuro hacia el dormitorio de los Hufflepuff.

Miro hacia la mesa de profesores. El Profesor Quirrell lo miro brevemente a los ojos. Harry dio vuelta el rostro y se marcho con rapidez, con solo una breve punzada de dolor para recordarle que tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

Quirrell observo marcharse al chico, sin sorprenderse por el destello de intensa aversión y sospecha que vio en los ojos del muchacho. De seguro le había dado al mocoso muchas razones para odiarlo y temerlo, y que el chico obviamente lo hiciera le complacía. Asqueroso bienhechor. Una vez que la Piedra fuera suya, se movería a otros proyectos, y encargarse del Niño-Que-Vivió de seguro estaba al principio de su lista.

* * *

><p>"¿Pero estas seguro que fue Flamel?" pregunto Minerva otra vez, totalmente asombrada. Las Tres Escobas estaba lleno de felices compradores, y los dos profesores de Hogwarts hablaban en voz baja, consientes de los magos y brujas en las otras mesas.<p>

"No puedo imaginar quien mas podría ser. Nadie más tiene ese tipo de experiencia. Le escribí-dos veces. Le advertí que la Piedra estaba en peligro. No me respondió, pero estaba el mensaje en mi cuaderno en mi laboratorio privado. No esperaba que viniera, pero al parecer ha sido asi."

"¿Crees que Albus lo sabe?"

"Si lo supiera, de seguro él habría-" Snape se detuvo. No, Albus _nunca_ les habría dicho. "No lo se. Parece increíble que un mago simplemente pueda entrar a Hogwarts, pero Flamel no es un mago ordinario, y enseñó en Hogwarts en el pasado. Mas de una vez."

"No desde el siglo dieciocho, pero entiendo tu punto. Él probablemente conoce muy bien el castillo, y no ha cambiado mucho desde sus días. ¿Me pregunto si ya tomo la Piedra y se marcho?"

De seguro esa era una posibilidad, y los dos miraron con tristeza sus bebidas.

Minerva recupero el ánimo primero. "Y aunque lo haya echo, ¿que importa? Quirrell no lo sabe. Sería bastante irónico si agotara todo su tiempo y esfuerzo para pasar las pruebas y terminara con nada. Y nuestra trampa probablemente funcionara muy bien. Debemos decirle a Pomona y Filius."

"Si, pero necesitamos ser extremadamente cuidadosos. Quizás me estoy volviendo más paranoico, pero ninguno de nosotros debería discutir esto por llamadas de flu. Y Albus siempre sabe donde están las personas en el castillo. Si nota que los cuatro nos estamos reuniendo muy a menudo, es probable que se ponga curioso."

"Cierto, pero esto es muy importante para no compartirlo. Nos reuniremos en mis habitaciones esta noche. Pomona estaba completamente agotada después de su trabajo, y creo que Filius también, aunque trato de no mostrarlo. Él ya no es tan joven, y volar lo cansa, pero quería hacer su parte."

* * *

><p>Flitwick estaba tan emocionado ente la idea de Flamel viniendo en ayuda de ellos que casi cayo de su silla. Pomona Sprout tomo las noticias con más calma, pero se veía mas reasegurada. Después de una breve discusión, accedieron que necesitaban saber si la Piedra aun estaba allí. Una breve expedición revelo que asi era. Ese detalle los desconcertó a todos.<p>

"Es casi imposible sacar algo del Espejo, si la trampa funciona como debe," comento Minerva. "¿Creen que Flamel tenga otra Piedra? ¿O que esta es un trozo de una mas grande?"

Snape estaba bastante molesto por no poder darle una respuesta. La literatura disponible era tan vaga y enigmática que era muy poco lo que podía decir. Sospechaba que otros habían intentado crear Piedras, pero probablemente nadie anunciaría un intento fallido. Slughorn se burlo de la posibilidad de que alguien lo hiciera en estos tiempos, con muchas tonterías sobre las condiciones ideales en un especifico tiempo en la historia –tanta estupidez que Snape se preguntaba si Slughorn había intentado alguna vez hacer una Piedra.

Él mismo nunca lo había considerado. No era como que en su vida hubiera algo que meritara la inmortalidad. Y habían lecciones que aprender sobre la larga vida de Flamel - incluso de observar a un brujo tan viejo como Albus. El tiempo cambiaba. La gente tenía memoria corta. Seria increíblemente difícil adaptarse a nuevas ideas y nuevas invenciones. Personalmente, él no creía que Albus fuera enteramente exitoso en enfrentarse al desafío de los continuos pequeños ajustes que demandaba la vida larga. Quizás, sin embargo, el Elixir de la Vida hacía la diferencia. Simplemente no lo sabía, y le admitió eso a sus colegas.

"Pero al mismo tiempo es muy alentador," insistió Pomona. "Es obvio que estuvo en la cámara del Espejo. Ni siquiera trato de esconderlo. Simplemente entro y salió."

"Y presumiblemente le hecho una ojeada a lo que hicimos," Flitwick añadió ansioso, "aunque no nos dejo una nota. Que mal."

Snape se encogió de hombros. "Quizás simplemente piensa que es adecuado."

Lo dejaron asi. Los días siguientes pasaron en algo de paz. El Castillo estaba tranquilo. Quirrell iba a las comidas pero no se veía para nada más. Snape supo que las plantas le darían raíces pronto asi que comenzó a preparar la poción, ansioso de probar la técnica de la exposición al sol.

* * *

><p>"Pasa, Harry."<p>

Harry entro a las habitaciones de Snape con el ceño fruncido. "Usted siempre sabe que soy yo."

Snape le sonrió de medio lado. El niño tomo su silla habitual, dejándose caer en ella con comodidad. Durante las vacaciones lo había visitado diariamente.

_Asombroso lo que el aburrimiento puede hacer,_ reflexiono Snape.

Hoy Harry tenía un propósito aparte de una simple conversación. "¿Cuando iremos a Hogsmeade?"

"Quizás mañana. Estoy en medio de una poción muy importante, y necesito trabajar en ella hoy mientras el clima esta bueno."

"¿Porque importa el clima?"

"Ah-esta poción en especial necesita un proceso inusual. Necesito exponerla a la luz del sol por una hora."

"¿Puedo ayudar?" dijo Harry luciendo más bien como un perrito ansioso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Snape consideraba la idea. Sería muy apropiado que Harry tomara parte en la preparación de la poción que acabaría con su némesis. Las profecías tenían maneras extrañas de cumplirse, después de todo...

"No veo porque no. ¿Pero no preferirías estar jugando al ajedrez con el joven Weasley?" Había visto a Harry perdiendo de manera espectacular frente al chico en el Gran Comedor, a veces después de solo una docena de movidas. Ron Weasley tenía un verdadero talento. Minerva también lo había notado, y estaba tratando una manera de canalizar ese tipo de pensamiento claro en otros aspectos de la vida académica del muchacho.

_Buena suerte con eso._

Harry le dijo, "Ron esta bien. Es bastante agradable cuando esta lejos de Smith. Incluso es mejor en ajedrez que Draco. Quizás debería haber un torneo aquí en la escuela. Creo que a Ron le gustaría una oportunidad de brillar en algo. Por lo que me ha dicho creo que se siente opacado por todos su hermanos."

"Supongo que es posible. Como nunca tuve un hermano no sabría de eso."

"Yo tampoco, pero recuerdo como odiaba cuando Dudley recibía toda la atención. Ron tiene puras cosas usadas como yo: incluso su varita y su mascota. Es una rata llamada Scabbers, bastante vieja y estúpida." Añadió Harry, "De todas maneras, no me molestaría ayudarlo con la poción. ¿Para que es?"

"Podría tener sorprendentes usos terapéuticos. Es una especie de experimento, asi que preferiría que no se lo comentaras a nadie."

"Si terminamos temprano, ¿podríamos ir después a Hogsmeade?"

Snape rodo sus ojos. "Si es necesario."

"Si vamos a Hogsmeade, ¿la Profesora Burbage podría venir también?"

Asombrado, Snape se pregunto por un momento si Harry estaba infatuado con ella. "No se lo he mencionado. ¿Porque preguntas?"

"Pensé que usted querría. Ustedes irán juntos, ¿no es asi?"

"¿Que te hace decir eso?" gruño Snape inmediatamente sospechoso.

Harry se sorprendió ante la reacción. "Bueno-ustedes siempre están juntos. Quiero decir, usted estaba preocupado por ella cuando el troll estaba tras nosotros, y se sienta con ella y habla con ella y todo eso. Ella toma el té con nosotros a veces, y usted no pregunta por nadie más que por ella. A usted le gusta ella, ¿no es asi? Ella es muy amable."

Sintiendo que toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, Snape logro decir, "¿ese es un tema de chisme común para los estudiantes? ¿Les has dicho a alguien sobre esto?"

"¡No, Profesor! No he hablado de eso con nadie. Pensé que todos sabían que a usted le gustaba ella. De seguro a ella le gusta usted."

Snape camino a través de la habitación, dándole la espalda al chico.

"Harry-" gruño. "Yo soy una persona _privada_. El pensar que mi vida personal sea conocida y cuchicheada por los cabezas de chorlito es repugnante. No debes discutir esto con nadie mas."

Escarmentado, Harry se disculpo. "Lo siento, Profesor. No fue mi intención-"

Snape se dio la vuelta, luchando contra su rabia, "Se que no estas hablando con maldad. Sí, la Profesora Burbage y yo somos amigos. No me había dado cuenta que esto era aparente para todos los demás. Tendremos que ser mas discretos, y para ese fin, quizás seria mejor que no nos vieran juntos en Hogsmeade."

"¡Pero son las vacaciones!" protesto Harry. Sus ojos verdes e inocentes, nunca habían lucido tan iguales a los de su madre. "Ninguno de los otros niños lo vera. Y si alguien pregunta, puede decir que ambos necesitan protegerme porque yo soy tan-" lucho por una palabra adecuada "¡Incorregible! Si-esa era la palabra que el tío Vernon uso para describirme con un vecino una vez. -¡Soy incorregible y necesito mucho cuidado!"

Snape suspiro por el pasado, y accedió. "Oh, Harry, de verdad eres muy incorregible, y necesitas mucho cuidado. ¿Te _gustaría _que laProfesora Burbage nos acompañara?"

"No me molestaría," le dijo Harry. "Seria bueno estar usted, ella y yo en una mesa-sólo los tres. Ella es muy amable," repitió. "¡Y no entiendo porque debería importarle que todos en la escuela sepan que se gustan!"

"Hay razones," respondió Snape, accediendo internamente que la compañía de Charity a Hogsmeade sería muy agradable. "Y se espera que los profesores de Hogwarts sean discretos con sus vidas privadas."

"No es _privado,"_ dijo Harry testarudo. "Usted es mi guardián. Todos saben eso. Y protección extra siempre es una buena idea. ¡Asi que vamos a trabajara en su poción para que terminemos pronto y luego podamos ir a Hogsmeade!"

Snape hace tiempo había aprendido que trabajar lo calmaba cuando estaba inquieto. La base de la poción ya estaba lista, y había trabajo para ambos. Hizo un gesto para que el niño lo siguiera.

"¡Vamos al laboratorio chiquillo incorregible!"

No podía confiarle las raíces de la planta a nadie más, pero el chico fue muy útil con los demás ingredientes, cortando de manera fina y uniforme, justo como le había enseñado. Harry tenía un don con las pociones, y sus buenas notas no eran favoritismo de parte de Snape.

Al añadir el Aqua Vitae en el momento adecuado el chico arrugo la nariz.

"No sabia que estaba haciendo vino otra vez."

"El calor va a quemar el alcohol. Aquí simplemente esta siendo usado como catalizador, para apresurar la amalgamación de las cascaras de ashwinder. Las trufas lucen bien. Añádelas lentamente con los widdershins."

La poción necesitaba hervir un rato, asi que envío a Harry a buscar su capa y guantes. Podía haber sol, pero aun era diciembre, y observar la poción durante una hora afuera sería un trabajo frio, incluso con hechizos calentadores. Encanto una mesa de trabajo y una llama para mantener la poción a la temperatura adecuada, ya que hechizar la poción directamente podría tener efectos perjudiciales. La oficina de Albus no tenia vista hacia el patio, Snape intentaba aprovecharse de eso, y esperaba que eso mantuviera al Director lejos de él con sus preguntas.

Debían lucir como un extraño desfile en su camino hacia afuera, vestidos con capas y las capuchas subidas. Snape llevaba la poción en la mesa, la llama aun ardiendo, sintiéndose como una especie de sacerdote, con el pequeño acolito Potter trotando tras él. Esperaba que nadie los viera, y no solo porque necesitaba mantener en secreto la poción.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, el trabajo lo absorbió. El vapor se enroscaba flojamente y olía como excremento aderezado con nuez moscada. Teoréticamente, el aroma desaparecería con este proceso. Snape de seguro eso esperaba.

La poción hervía lentamente, adelgazándose con el tiempo. Supuestamente su densidad tenía que ser como el agua. El feo color sucio comenzó a cambiar, con lentitud.

"Mira esto, Harry," dijo, tratando de controlar su propia emoción. "¿Ves como el color de la poción se vuelve mas intenso? Ese color dorado es un indicador de lo que los alquimistas llaman 'citrinnitas.'"

Harry sonrió. "Parece orina, Profesor."

"Que maduro. Evítame tu sentido del humor escolar. ¿Lo ves?"

"Si, Profesor. Lo veo. ¿Es el Sol el que hace eso? ¿Es por eso que la trajo afuera?"

"Exacto. Una técnica completamente nueva. Debe haber un número de otras aplicaciones. No muevas la mesa. Tiene que permanecer inalterada todo el tiempo."

Harry estaba paseándose por ahí, jugando con montones de nieve, moviéndose para allá y para acá, y ocasionalmente conversándole sobre su Nuevo amigo a Snape.

"Ron" tiene un campo de quidditch en su casa, que se llama La Madriguera, le dijo a Snape. Era el hijo menor y tenía una molesta hermana menor llamada Ginny. Ginny vendría a la escuela el próximo año, y a Ginny siempre le compraban cosas nuevas porque era una niña.

"Creo que seria lindo tener una hermana. ¿Usted tiene hermanas, Profesor?"

"No," respondió Snape observando la poción. "Soy hijo único, igual que tu."

"Eso fue lo que pensé." Harry se detuvo cuando se le ocurrió algo. "Sus padres no están vivos, ¿cierto?"

"No, Harry, ellos se fueron hace mucho tiempo." Snape se preguntó hacia donde iban todas estas preguntas. No podía distraerse en estos momentos...

"Supuse que asi era, o sino iría a verlos para Navidad. Usted también es huérfano, como yo."

"Muchos adultos lo son."

"Bueno_-gente vieja_, claro esta. Usted no es viejo."

"Estoy envejeciendo con rapidez en estos momentos. Hablemos sobre esto más tarde. Ven aquí y huele esto."

"La hediondez se esta desvaneciendo. Eso es bueno."

"Admirable uso de terminología técnica. Si, la hediondez, como dices, se esta desvaneciendo, y eso en realidad es bueno." Chequeó la hora. "No falta mucho."

El color era de un amarillo transparente ahora. Tendría que mezclarlo con algo oscuro, como-hmmm-vino tinto. Si la echaba justo antes de tomarla, el vino no afectaría la poción, y el color sería enmascarado. Albus tenía el ritual de servirle a todos una copa de vino añejo en el Banquete de Navidad...


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 41**

"¿Te gustaría otra cerveza de manteca, Harry?"

"Er-" modales lucharon brevemente con la codicia, y cayeron derrotados. "Si, por favor, Profesora Burbage."

Era tan rica. Harry se lamio los labios, disfrutando la cálida dulzura de su bebida. Esto era perfecto, decidió.

Las Tres Escobas estaba abarrotado, ruidoso y lleno de humo, pero a Harry le encanto. No había ninguno de los extraños del Caldero Chorreante: este era un lugar alegre, mágico y hogareño. El piso estaba limpio, la madera pulida. La pequeña mesa que compartía con el Profesor Snape y la Profesora Burbage estaba limpia y brillante y estaba cargada con ricas cosas para comer y beber. Un árbol de navidad resplandecía cerca de la chimenea.

De hecho, pensaba que Hogsmeade era en realidad perfecto. Las pequeñas casas de campo con los techos cargados de nieve, eran tan hermosas como las imágenes de las postales. Habían interesantes pequeñas tiendas-o no tan pequeñas, como en el caso de Honeyduke-llenas de cosas para mirar, y a veces comprar.

Claro que sus regalos de navidad ya había sido comparados, envueltos, etiquetados y dejados en la Sala Común para ser distribuidos. Los elfos y las lechuzas se encargarían de eso. Aun asi, no hacía daño comprar cajitas de los ricos dulces para tener a mano en caso de necesidad. Y si no llegaba a regalárselas a nadie, tendría que comérselas solo-aunque sería una lucha comerse esas hermosas frutitas de mazapán. Quizá las guardaría por un tiempo. El Profesor Snape había encogido sus paquetes, y ahora estaban en su bolsillo.

Otra taza de espumosa cerveza de manteca fue puesta frente a él.

"Gracias, Madame Rosmerta."

Madame Rosmerta tenía una linda cara y todos los magos la miraban, mucho, en especial cuando ella se alejaba. A Harry le gustaron mucho sus zapatos de tacón turquesa.

Todos los magos excepto el Profesor Snape, se dio cuenta Harry. Estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras bebía su taza, sin mirar a la bonita bruja. La Profesora Burbage también lo había notado, y sonrió para si mismo. Harry estaba complacido. Era agradable, estar sólo los tres. Y a la Profesora Burbage le encantaría el regalo que el Profesor Snape estaba haciendo para ella con ayuda de Harry.

"¿Qué opinas de Hogsmeade, Harry?" pregunto la Profesora Burbage.

"Me gusta mucho," respondió de inmediato. "Es genial. ¿Por qué no todos los magos y brujas viven aquí? No conozco a nadie de la escuela que viva en Hogsmeade."

"¿En serio?" le preguntó Snape sorprendido. "Veamos: los Flume, los McClaggen-tienen un hijo en Gryffindor, hay un Urquhart en Slytherin. Algunos de los MacNair, una rama de los Macmillan, pero no la familia de tu compañero. Bueno, Harry, supongo que la razón es porque Hogsmeade es un pueblo escocés."

"Pero tanta gente se queja por vivir cerca de muggles. Si vivieran en Hogsmeade, no los verian, y no tendrían de que quejarse."

Charity rio. "¡Quizás esa es la razón!" ella bebió un poco de su cerveza de manteca, y dijo con mas seriedad, "También hay otras comunidades mágicas Harry. Muchos magos y brujas viven en el Callejón Diagon. ¡De seguro notaste que las edificaciones son de mas de un piso!"

"¿Quiere decir que vive gente arriba?"

"Si, muchas familias viven sobre sus tiendas. Y mucho del espacio de arriba es ocupado como apartamentos. Yo tuve un apartamento allí por un tiempo después que deje Hogwarts." Ella sonrió extrañamente. "Antes de irme con mi familia a Nueva Zelanda."

Harry pensó en eso. Debería ser genial vivir en el callejón Diagon.

"Y también hay pueblos mixtos," agrego Snape, pensando con desdén en Godric's Hollow. "No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, pero magos y brujas han vivido asi tanto tiempo que no quieren marcharse, aunque rompen el Decreto de Secreto cada día."

"Pero Hogsmeade es el único pueblo mágico," dijo Harry.

"En _Gran Bretaña,"_ corrigió Charity. "¡Con seguridad no es el único pueblo mágico del mundo! Quizás tu club necesita una lección en geografía mágica. Hay tres pueblos mágicos solo en Irlanda."

"¿En serio?" Harry estaba sorprendido. "Seamus Finnegan es el único estudiante irlandés que conozco en Hogwarts. Pensé que no habían tantos magos y brujas irlandeses."

Snape negó con la cabeza. "Él no es el único, pero es cierto que muchos de su edad no atienden Hogwarts. Tienen que residir en suelo ingles para recibir una invitación, y Hogwarts no considera ninguna parte de Irlanda como terreno británico. Hay muchas razones históricas para eso-y todo tipo de anomalías. Las Hebrides son territorio de Hogwarts, claro esta y Orkneys. La Isla Fair también, pero solo parte de las Shetlands-"

"-y las Islas del Canal también," añadió Charity, "pero no la Isla Man. Además, hay _muchos _magos y brujas irlandeses."

"En todo caso," continuo Snape, "Hogwarts es una institución británica, y los irlandeses tienen una tradición diferente. Tienen dos escuelas mas pequeñas, pero la mayoría de los niños son educados en casa o son tomados como aprendices."

"Una gran escuela irlandesa fundada mucho antes que Hogwarts fue destruida en el siglo doce," le dijo Charity. "Obviamente tu nunca aprenderás de eso en la clase del Profesor Binns , pero yo estudie por mi misma después. Toda la relación con Irlanda es muy complicada. Solo estamos unidos a ellos por el asunto del quidditch, y no voy a entrar en la historia de eso hoy..."

Volvieron a sus tragos.

"Me gustaría vivir en Hogsmeade," comento Harry. "Me gustan las casa aquí. ¿Los estudiantes que viven en Hogsmeade tienen que ir a Londres para venir en el Expreso de Hogwarts?"

"Si, deben hacerlo," dijo Snape. "Parece ridículo, pero el viaje se supone le da a los niños un periodo de transición entre la casa y la escuela. Toda la familia de Urquhart se va por flu hasta Londres, donde compran sus cosas para la escuela y la pasan como una vacación. El primero de septiembre, lo envían en el Expreso, y ellos vuelven a casa por flu. Él dice que le gusta, es mejor que simplemente caminar hasta la entrada del castillo con sus padres."

Harry asintió juiciosamente. Podía ver que si seria mas divertido.

Aun asi, la caminata de vuelta al castillo fue my impresionante. El Profesor insistió que caminara entre ellos cuando decidieron tomar el angosto camino que bordea el bosque. Todo se veía hermoso cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Los arboles bordeaban el camino, y ocasionales ruidos extraños irrumpían el silencio. Un halcón se elevo de entre las ramas profiriendo un chillido

"¿Ves eso, Harry?" Snape apunto a una masa de algo oscuro en un árbol.

"¿Es un nido de aves?"

"Muérdago. Es un roble. Lo reconoces por la corteza. El muérdago tiene un gran número de propósitos útiles, dependiendo de como lo recolecte uno. A veces uno debe subirse al árbol y usar un sickle de plata. Generalmente, uno simplemente puede convocarlo. _¡__Accio!"_ dijo, apuntando con su varita al árbol. La masa se soltó y vino directo hacia ellos. Snape saco una bolsa de entre su túnica y con facilidad la tomo y la guardo.

"¿Me puede dar un poco?" pregunto Harry y fue recompensado con una rama de hojas veces con bayas blancas.

"No comas las bayas," gruño Snape.

Después de un momento, le dio a Charity un pequeño ramo. Ella le sonrió, y lo acomodo en el pecho de su túnica, como decoración.

El castillo pareció crecer cuando se acercaban. Humo salía en dirección de la cabaña de Hagrid. Cruzaron las puertas, y se encontraron de vuelta en los acogedores terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry se sorprendió de ver a una figura pequeña esperándolos al entrar al castillo.

"¡Hola, Muffy! ¡Fuimos a Hogsmeade!"

Los ojos de la elfina estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"El pequeño amo Harry," dijo ahogada la elfina, "¡le ha dado a Muffy un regalo de Navidad! ¡Vi un paquete para ella, con 'Muffy' escrito con su letra!" Con eso, ella se largo a llorar.

"¡Oh, Harry!" grito Charity, "no le diste ropa, ¿cierto?"

"¡No!" protesto Harry, "¡Se que no debo hacer eso! ¡Sólo son chocolates! ¡Muffy a sido muy buena conmigo!"

La elfina lloro con más fuerza. "¡Nunca ha habido un mago como el pequeño amo Harry!"

El ruido estaba llamando la atención. Dos pelirrojos idénticos aparecieron desde un pasillo, muertos de la risa, y salieron corriendo y gritando _"¡Pequeño amo Harry!"_

Harry gruño. Nunca dejarían de molestarlo por eso.

"¡Detente de inmediato!" ordeno Snape. "Controlate elfina. ¡UN simple gracias es suficiente!"

"¡Pero nunca un amo le ha dado a Muffy un regalo!"

Charity estaba dividida entre compasión y risa.

Harry trato de explicar. "¡Los regalos de Navidad son importante! Estoy muy embocinado por ellos. Se que algunas personas van a darme cosas, ¡Y nunca he recibido un regalo de Navidad antes! ¡Tú _mereces_ un regalo! ¡Se lo que es no recibir nada!"

La elfina dejo de llorar con un gran suspiro y observo a Harry con enormes ojos.

"¡Pero el pequeño amo Harry siempre ha tenido regalos de Navidad! ¡Regalos de cumpleaños! ¡Cientos de regalos! ¡Muffy los ha visto!"

Era una habitación cerca de la lechuceria. Snape nunca la había notado, pero con rapidez se dio cuenta que un hechizo se había encargado de eso. La maltratada puerta se abría hacia un pequeño patio interior. Había una abertura disimulada en la pared, que permitía que las lechuzas dejaran su carga de inmediato en el interior de la habitación. La puerta no estaba cerrada. No había sido necesario. Sin Muffy como su guía, no habrían sabido que el lugar existía.

Snape mantuvo a Charity y a Harry cuidadosamente tras él mientras abría con precaución la puerta. Harry se agacho bajo su codo para poder ver.

No había ventana. La pálida luz del invierno se colaba por la puerta hacia una habitación llena de paquetes y papeles esparcidos. Alguien en algún momento había tratado de mantener todo ordenado, pero no últimamente. Al menos no estaba cubierta de polvo.

"¡Ven, Muffy ha mantenido todo limpio para el pequeño amo Harry!"

"¿Esto es mío?" se maravillo Harry. Estiro su mano para tomar una carta de un montón.

"¡Espera!" dijo Snape quitándosela de las manos. "¡Debe haber una razón para que todo esto este aquí!"

"¡Pero es _mío!"_ protesto Harry. "¿Por qué no lo recibí? ¡Nunca recibí nada mas que la ropa vieja de Dudley!"

Charity se quedo con la boca abierta. Snape le dio una rápida mirada culpable que decía _"¡Era peor de lo que te conté!"_

Harry empujando por delante del profesor agarró un peluche. "¡Me habría encantado recibir algo asi cuando yo era un niño!"

Snape hizo una mueca. _¿Cuándo eras un "niño?" ¡Oh, Harry!_

Una brillante figurina de Merlín fue la siguiente, que aun tenía el mensaje de quien la había enviado. Harry lo leyó. "_De Doris Crockford, con humilde gratitud."_ Se giro enojado hacia Snape. "¡Ella debe pensar que soy el idiota mas engreído del mundo, por no agradecerle!" Dejo a un lado la figurina, y agarro otro peluche, esta vez un oso muy bonito. "¡Habría amado tener esto!" grito y apretó el oso desafiante.

La barriga del oso se abrió, botando una asquerosa masa verde. Muffy grito alarmada. Harry dejo caer el oso y Charity alejo al niño.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto ella.

Snape se agacho y examino la masa sin tocarla. Se levanto haciendo una mueca. "Pus de bubotuberculo seco. Ahora no es peligroso, pero si hubieras recibido esto cuando fue enviado, Harry, habría ampollado tu piel de manera muy dolorosa. Tu tía no habría sabido que hacer." Miro alrededor de la habitación, evaluándola. "El Director debió desviar todas tus lechuzas hacia aquí, Harry. Admito que puedo ver porque él no querría que recibieras lechuzas de cualquiera."

Los hombros de Harry decayeron. "Y a la tía Petunia no le habría agradado recibir lechuzas."

"Pero esto es de Harry," dijo Charity. "Muchas de estas cosa no deben ser peligrosas. Claro que tomara tiempo revisar todo, pero creo que deberíamos hablar de inmediato con el Director. Ahora que Harry esta aquí en Hogwarts, no veo razón por la que no pueda quedarse con lo que quiera."

"-y también debería leer las cartas," dijo Harry. "Quizás algunas de las miradas extrañas que recibo son porque nunca respondí."

Harry fue enviado a asearse y reunirse con los Weasley. Sus dos profesores le hicieron una visita al director.

"Bueno, me temo-" Dumbledore se veía un poco avergonzado, pero también triste. "-que el asunto se escapo de mi mente, les confieso, ya que hice esos arreglos hace tanto tiempo. Le prometí a los guardianes de Harry que no serian molestados por el mundo mágico. Aunque no fue solo para aplacarlos. Estaba bastante preocupado porque Harry recibiera lechuzas. Antes de esconderse, sus padres recibieron horribles amenazas por ese medio, y con seguridad no quería que alguien usara una lechuza para rastrear la ubicación de Harry. Al principio, revise el correo yo mismo, y respondí a algunas cartas, pero habían demasiadas y algunas-" se detuvo. "Yo fui maldecido," admitió, "por una maldición muy sutil pero peligrosa que iba incluida en una tarjeta de Navidad. También habían Trasladores-y no todos de enemigos mortales, sino que también de algunos tontos admiradores que querían poder decir que conocieron al Niño-Que-Vivió. Tendría que haber contratado a una persona para poder lidiar con la gran cantidad de correspondencia, y esa persona tendría que haber tenido la habilidad de un Rompe maldiciones de Gringotts. De tiempo en tiempo, he tratado de organizar algunas de las cartas y las revisadas están en una caja azul que dice "Guantes de Noches"-pero admito que mucho sigue sin revisar."

"Estaría feliz de ayudar," se ofreció Charity.

Snape la miro preocupado. Si el mismo Dumbledore había sido maldecido por una de esas cartas, no había manera en que Snape quisiera que Charity manejara cualquier cosa dentro de esa habitación sin su protección. De mala gana perdono a Dumbledore por el engaño. Debió decirle a Snape sobre la habitación apenas la tutela de Snape fue aprobada, pero era muy probable que se hubiera olvidado de eso entre tantos detalles. La razón de la habitación era lógica.

"Yo, por supuesto, supervisare los procedimientos. Mis habilidades en las Arts Oscuras son bastante buenas. Harry también ayudara, podría ser beneficioso para él. También," le dio a Dumbledore una mirada plana, "pueda comprender mas a aquellos que mantuvieron escondidos sus regalos. En estos momento estoy bastante ocupado, pero quizás esto es algo en lo que podemos trabajar de vez en cuando."

"¡Es una esplendida idea!" Dumbledore le dio una gran sonrisa. "Y feliz los ayudare cuando mi horario me lo permita. ¡Sera maravilloso, todos trabajando juntos!"

Cuando Snape le explico las preocupaciones del Director a Harry durante la cena, el chico no estuvo feliz, pero comprendió. Estuvo bastante complacido ante el plan de revisar todos los contendidos de la habitación. "Claro que la mayoría de las cosas deben ser para niños pequeños," dijo, "pero es lindo saber que la gente pensaba en mi. Y esa cosas malditas-"

"Probablemente no hay mucho de eso," le aseguro Snape, "pero comprenderás lo cuidadosos que debemos ser para que nada se cole. Muchas de esas cosa quizás ya han perdido su efecto o se han evaporado," dijo, "pero no podemos hacer suposiciones estúpidas. Creo que aprenderás mucho de esta experiencia."

"¡Y el Profesor Dumbledore va a ayudarnos!" Harry estaba impresionado. "Que amable de su parte. ¿Podemos comenzar pronto?"

"Asi es, el jueves en la mañana entre las nueve y las once y media. Ese es el único tiempo libre que tenemos antes de Navidad."

"¿Y el día después de Navidad?"

"El Director tiene planes para ese día. Sin embargo," Snape sonrió de medio lado, "ahora es un buen momento para decirte los planes que hice para ti." Se detuvo, y sonrió otra vez. "¿te gustaría que algunos de tus amigos vinieran por el día?"

El rostro de Harry se encendió como una vela. "¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!"

"Claro que no todos. Decidí que tus compañeros oficiales del club serán suficientes. Por lo que me dijiste antes, tus amigos Hufflepuff ya tienen planes. Tres pequeños visitantes no llamaran mucho la atención." Snape le advirtió, "Debes comprender, Harry, que estoy doblando las reglas de Hogwarts un poquito, y es importante que no le menciones esto al Director, o a nadie mas. Los padres de Draco, claro esta, estuvieron de acuerdo. Madame Longbottom también me ha dado su permiso. De hecho, ella estaba bastante complacida de que su nieto visitara a sus amigos. Hable con los padres de la Srta. Granger y hemos arreglado que sea traída por aparicion desde su casa y luego regrese a las cinco en punto."

"¡Podemos quedarnos en la habitación del club!" dijo Harry con emoción. "¡Podemos almorzar allí! ¿La Profesora Burbage lo sabe?"

"Asi es. Ella ira a buscar a la Srta. Granger."

"¡Eso es genial!" Harry se levanto de un salto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, moviendo sus brazos. "¡Podemos jugar y conversar sobre nuestras navidades, almorzar y hacer todo tipo de cosas! ¡Gracias, Profesor!"

La sesión de revisión del día jueves fue muy agradable. Sillas y mesas fueron transfiguradas, y el Director se encargo de la iluminación, que fue excelente. Harry estaba en su mejor comportamiento e incluso reprimido ante la presencia del gran Albus Dumbledore.

Snape se encargo de hacer los exámenes preliminares en las cosas mas grandes, esperando que algo entre el montón sirviera para la Navidad de Harry. Dumbledore examino por peligro cartas y tarjetas, luego se las pasaba a Snape para un chequeo final antes de dárselas a Charity para que las leyera con Harry. Charity tenía pergamino y pluma para tomar nota de todo.

La únicas cosa que Harry tenía permitido tocar sin supervisión eran las cosas de la caja marcada "Guantes de Noche". Eran mayormente cartas de agradecimiento, o solicitudes de fotografías autografiadas. Algunas eran bastante antiguas.

"¿Cómo estas personas creían que podía enviar una ' fotografía autografiada' cuando solo tenia cinco años?" pregunto.

Dumbledore rio. Charity meneo la cabeza.

Un envoltorio rasgado alguna vez había tenido un gatito mitad kneazle, de acuerdo al mensaje. Por suerte la criatura hace tiempo había escapado del paquete y había encontrado la libertad, para alivio de Harry.

Snape con cuidado abrió un largo paquete. Era una escoba para niños. De la Compañía Cleansweep.

"¡Una escoba!" dijo Harry emocionado, olvidando sus cartas. Miro de nuevo, y su rostro decayó. "Una escoba de niños."

"Es bastante segura," declaro Snape examinando la carta. "Ellos querían un contrato contigo. Promocionas sus escobas y recibes una nueva todos los años."

Harry gruño en desesperación.

Snape bufo. "No creo que te hubiera gustado ser su modelo. Y creo que aun deben haber mas escobas por ver."

"¿En serio?" Harry estaba complacido. "Quizás pueda usar alguna. ¿Qué cree que podemos hacer con las cosas de niños pequeños? En mi escuela teníamos una colecta de Navidad. ¿Hay algo asi aquí o un orfanato donde se puedan enviar las cosas?"

Albus lo considero complacido. "Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Harry. No, no hay orfanatos mágicos, ni hay organizaciones de caridad como entre los muggles. La caridad es un asunto más bien personal en nuestro pequeño mundo. Los ricos suelen donar al Hospital de San Mungo, hay un ala para niños allí."

"Esa es una buena idea," Harry asintió. "Puedo darle a ellos las cosas."

Había muchas cajas con dulces. Todas ya habían pasado su fecha de vencimiento. Dos de ellas no tenían remitente y estaban envenenadas. Harry lució muy serio ante la noticia. Todos los regalos de dulces fueron anotados con el nombre de quienes los habían enviado y luego fueron eliminados.

"¡Esto es interesante!" dijo Charity leyendo una carta de hace dos años. "Madame Clothilda Fletwock le dejo a Harry dinero en su testamento. Esta carta es de su abogado."

"¡Genial!" dijo Harry mirándola. "¿Cuanto dinero?"

"No dice," dijo Charity mostrándole la carta. "Se supone que tu guardián debe contactarlo."

"Déjala a un lado por favor," dijo Snape levantando la mirada de otro peluche. "Mandare una lechuza de inmediato."

"Eso fue muy amable de parte de ella," dijo Harry, "¿pero porque em dejaría algo? ¿Es un familiar?"

"No que yo sepa," Dumbledore sonrió. "Aunque todos estamos relacionados, de una manera u otra. Quizá ella sentía gratitud personal. Me atrevería a decir que eso lo explicaría."

"De todas manera fue amable de su parte," dijo Harry. Noto otro paquete alargado en una esquina y apunto. "¡Oh! ¡Eso luce como una escoba, Profesor!"

Lo era.

Para la hora del almuerzo apenas habían hecho mella en los contenidos de la habitación, pero Harry ya tenía cinco propuestas de matrimonio, una docena de peluches, tres sets de gobstones, un set de piezas encantadas de ajedrez de parte del Ministro de Magia de Turquía y una escoba en buena condición (que tristemente tendría que ser guardada en su habitación en Surrey), libros para niños que necesitaban ser revisados y el dinero de Madame Fletwock.

"Wow," dijo Harry añadiendo una snitch de juguete a la pila de donaciones para San Mungo. "¡Navidad llego antes este año!"

Snape tomo un momento para enviarle una nota al abogado de Madame Fletwock. Mejor tarde que nunca, si había una manera de añadir dinero a la fortuna desaparecida de Harry.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo ****42**

Harry despertó la mañana de Navidad y encontró una pila de regalos a los pies de su cama. Sonriendo, hizo las mantas a un lado y se lanzo al ataque.

El paquete de encima estaba envuelto en grueso papel café, y tenía escrito _"Para Harry, de Hagrid."_ Dentro había una flauta de madera-quizás la misma flauta que Harry le había visto fabricar. Harry soplo y el sonido le pareció como el de una lechuza. Trato diferentes notas, primero cubriendo todos los agujeros y destapando uno a la vez. Esto sería divertido. Quizás Hagrid podría darle algunos consejos sobre cómo tocar cuando Harry fuera a visitarlo para agradecerle.

¡Había tantos regalos! Feliz de haberse tomado el tiempo de buscar regalos lindos para sus amigos, Harry mordió la cabeza de una de las ranas de chocolate que le había regalado Ernie, mientras revisaba un libro que le había obsequiado Hermione: _El Hobbit._ Lucía interesante. También había un libro de parte de la Profesora McGonagall, llamado _Runas Fáciles_. Había recibido una bufanda con un monograma de parte de Hannah y un Mapa autodoblante de la Gran Bretaña Mágica de parte de Susan. Justin se había vuelto loco con el catalogo de Honeyduke y el regalo de Harry de su parte eran dulces de los que nunca había oído antes, llamados Plumas de Azúcar. Draco le había dado algo llamado Chivatoscopio junto con una nota explicándole cómo funcionaba.

_"¡Supongo que se volverá completamente loco en la clase de Quirrell!"_

Cedric le había dado una bolsa de Frijoles de Bertie Botts. Comer uno de esos seria una aventura. Harry abrió un pequeño paquete de parte de Sally. Era un pequeño modelo de Hogwarts. Cuando tocabas la Torre de Astronomía tocaba la tonada de _Los Tres Hermanos._ Abrió luego el regalo de Neville y encontró una fotografía de sus padres junto a otras dos personas. Una nota de Neville le explico que eran los padres de Neville, Alice y Frank._"Ellos también eran amigos."_ Harry sonrió con nostalgia y dejo la fotografía a un lado con un suspiro. La guardaría en su álbum.

Un paquete delgado estaba escrito con la letra del Profesor Snape.

_**"Abre esto con **__**CUIDADO**__**."**_

Dentro había un cuchillo de pociones con mango de marfil, mucho más fino del que venía en su set de pociones. Tenía una funda de cuero que podría amarrar de muchas maneras en su ropa. Harry saco con cuidado el cuchillo. Tenía un solo filo y estaba muy afilado, como todos los cuchillos de pociones, y desde la punta hasta el mango estaba entrelazado con plata y tenia runas protectoras gravadas.

"¡Wow!" dijo Harry en un suspiro. Guardo el cuchillo con reverencia.

El regalo final en la pila era claramente un libro, y uno bastante grande. Harry saco la cubierta de seda y encontró una nota de los padres de Draco deseándole una Feliz Navidad. El libro estaba encuadernado en cuero azul y con detalles en oro.

"¡Sí!"

Era un libro que deseaba mucho leer. La autobiografía de su bisabuelo, Charlus Potter: _Los Siete Pilares de la Magia._

Era grueso e imponente, pero estaba lleno de imágenes y mapas que mostraban los viajes de su antepasado. Era un tesoro. Harry se preguntaba donde lo habían encontrado los Malfoy, porque con seguridad no estaba en el catalogo de Flourish & Blott. Tendría que escribirles una nota de agradecimiento, primero que nada.

Los regalos de la habitación al lado de la lechuceria fueron geniales, pero estos eran mejores. Estos eran de gente que conocía a _Harry_, y quería darle regalos a _Harry_. No sólo estaban pagándole tributo al "Niño-Que-Vivió." Aun así, esperaba con interés poder descubrir más de los secretos de la habitación al lado de la lechuceria el día después de Navidad.

Estaba muerto de hambre. Se vistió con rapidez y se apresuro al Gran Comedor. Para variar, no fue el primer estudiante en llegar. Los Weasley estaban todos allí, los gemelos y Ron estaban riendo y jugueteando. Todos estaban usando un grueso chaleco, y cada uno menos el de Ron tenia la inicial de su nombre.

"Buena idea," dijo Harry tomando asiento. "Hoy puedo distinguir a los gemelos."

"Eso _crees,_ Oh Niño-Que-Sólo-Es-Medio-Inteligente," declaro un gemelo con un grueso chaleco azul con una gran F amarilla. "¿Pero quien dice que no los cambiamos?"

Harry rio. "Lucen muy cálidos y cómodos. ¿Dónde los consiguieron?"

"Mamá los tejió," le dijo Percy. Su chaleco era café claro con una P roja. "A ella le encanta tejer. Nos hace uno a todos cada año."

"Eso es muy amable de su parte." Miro a Ron. "Se ven muy buenos para cuando hace frio."

Ron atacó una salchicha y gruño, "Odio el marrón."

Harry lo miro con desaprobación. Algunas personas no sabían la suerte que tenían. ¡Imaginen tener una madre amable que tejiera chalecos para todos sus hijos!

"¿Tienes planes para hoy, Harry?" pregunto con amabilidad Percy.

"Iba a caminar alrededor del lago," le dijo Harry. El Profesor Snape aun no llegaba a desayunar. Quizás quería dormir hasta más tarde. La Profesora McGonagall estaba bebiendo su té y Harry le dio una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió luciendo complacida.

"Supongo que recibiste muchos regalos," le dijo Ron.

"Mayormente libros y dulces," dijo Harry de manera casual. No venia una razón para decirle a Ron sobre su regalos en la sala al lado de la lechuceria. "Susan me dio un mapa de la Gran Bretaña Mágica. ¿Dónde vives?"

"Ottery-St. Catchpole. Allí viven algunas familias mágicas: los Lovegood, los Diggory-"

"¿En serio? Eso es genial. Los traeré después para que puedas mostrarme."

Ron asintió y removió los huevos en su plato. Le dijo, "Podría acompañarte si quieres. Podríamos construir un fuerte con nieve."

"Suena divertido," dijo Harry. Ron de verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amistoso y Harry esperaba que después de las vacaciones Ron pudiera convencer a Zach Smith de no ser tan odioso.

"¡Severus, si no despiertas te perderás la Navidad!"

Snape gruño y abrió sus ojos por segunda vez esa mañana. Maldita mujer. Se sentía genialmente relajado y cómodo y si ella pudiera parar de sonreírle...

Se cubrió el rostro con una almohada y Charity lo movió. "Tienes regalos."

"Ya recibí tu regalo para mí."

"Tu _otro_ regalo, entonces. Yo también tengo. Siéntate, Severus, y abrámoslos juntos."

Él hizo a un lado las mantas, y miro con ojos adormilados los paquetes que ella estaba apilando sobre sus piernas.

"Me atrevería a decir que son calcetas de parte de Albus otra vez."

Aun así, era una novedad abrir regalos con un acompañante- y aun mejor que esa acompañante fuera una mujer en su cama. La cama de ella claro está. Charity prefería sus propias habitaciones para sus reuniones. Cuando sus Slytherins estaban presentes él tenía sus deberes como Jefe de Casa y tenía que estar donde las alarmas lo despertaran. Al menos si tenía a algún lastimero chico de primero en su puerta, no husmearía en su dormitorio. El cambio a la habitación de Charity era novedoso y agradable: en realidad era como estar de vacaciones.

Charity le explico el encantamiento del regalo de Harry. Snape bufo, pero estaba secretamente complicado. Uno nunca sabía cuando algo así podía ser útil. Y podía estar escondido a simple vista, cosa que era aun mejor.

Y ella estaba encantada con la esencia que preparo para ella. Literalmente, pero ese era el encantamiento en el frasco de cristal. Ella lo noto y rio, pero se veía genuinamente complacida con su creación.

"Harry me ayudo," le dijo a ella.

"Se está volviendo un útil aprendiz, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo." Snape frunció el ceño, pensándolo. "No hay necesidad de grabar su futuro en piedra tan pronto."

"¡Severus, sólo estaba bromeando! ¡Oh, mira! ¡Albus también me dio calcetas! ¿No son horribles?"

El regalo que ella le había dado era un fino camisón de dormir, con lana de Spellcombe y seda de Leafspinner que era exquisitamente suave. Con el cuello alto y el corte de la mangas, era, suponía él, una prenda de vestir totalmente _romántica_.

"Luce como algo que Lucius Malfoy usaría," gruño y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo malagradecido que sonaba. Sin embargo Charity no lucia ofendida.

"No, luce como algo que _tu_ usarías. También está encantado para mantener la temperatura. Pensé que te agradaría este tono de gris."

Él aclaro su garganta. "Me agrada. Mucho. Estoy sorprendido de que no me compraras piyamas."

"Claro que no," dijo ella riendo. "Las camisas de dormir son mucho más _practicas_."

Guardo la insinuación para después y le dijo, "Sabes, que los elfos domésticos trajeran los regalos aquí mientras dormíamos-"

"-o mientras creían que dormíamos-" murmuro ella.

"Ugh. Es un poco-"

"-horripilante. Estoy de acuerdo. Aquí en Gran Bretaña somos tan dependientes de los elfos domésticos. Me tomo tiempo volver a acostúmbrame a ellos."

"Oí que en Nueva Zelanda no hay."

Ella suspiro. "No, no hay en Nueva Zelanda, ni siquiera en nuestro pueblo. Creo que desayunare algo liviano." Ella se dirigió al baño, para hacer lo que ella normalmente hacia. Snape examino con cuidado sus regalos mientras pensaba que ojala Harry no se hubiera cortado un dedo con su nuevo cuchillo. Tal vez fue imprudente de su parte, pero Snape sentía que era útil tener un filo-a veces literalmente-y la plata en la cuchilla podría hacer la diferencia algún día...

Charity regreso, trenzas arregladas cuidadosamente en su cabeza en la parte alta, pero con la mayor parte de su pelo suelto, cosa que Snape encontró festiva y atractiva.

"El baño es todo tuyo," anuncio alegre.

Cuando él regreso, ella un no se había vestido. Todavía estaba en camisón, sentada en la cama.

"Severus..."

Cuando gente usaba esa voz, no era nada bueno. La miro con precaución. "¿Hay algo en tu mente?"

"Quizás este no es el momento, pero me he sentido culpable sobre esto-"

Snape se irguió rápidamente, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir mientras estaba desnudo. "¿Crees que ya no debemos venos más?" No era más de lo que debería haber esperado.

Ella lo miro, atónita. "¡No! ¡No! ¡Cielos, no! ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! ¡Por supuesto que quiero seguir viéndote!"

Relajándose un poco pregunto, "¿Entonces?"

Ella dijo de carera, "¡Nunca te he hablado de mi pasado!"

Él parpadeo. "¿Tienes un pasado?"

Nunca se le ocurrió a él que una persona tan dulce y de buen temperamento pudiera tener un pasado. Claro está, ella están en su treintena y tenía una vida antes de llegar a Hogwarts, pero habían pasados, y habían _pasados._ De seguro él tenía uno. Ella posiblemente no podía tener uno de esos.

"Severus, yo estuve casada."

"Oh."

Bueno, de seguro eso no eran tan malo. De seguro era mejor que _"Severus, estoy casada." _o _"Severus, voy a casarme-pero no contigo."_

Todo salió de golpe. Había una pequeña población mágica en Nueva Zelanda. La mayoría de aquellos de descendencia europea vivían y trabajaban en el mundo muggle. Charity había asistido a una universidad muggle para estudiar cómo ser maestra. Ella había encontrado un trabajo que amaba, y había conocido a "Brian."

"Brian McGillicuddy. Fui Charity McGillicuddy por tres años."

"Te felicito por tu buen gusto en volver a 'Burbage.'"

"Sí, bueno..."

Ella le dijo la historia completa, mientras él se vestía. Brian también era un maestro. Se conocieron, comenzaron a salir, se enamoraron. Snape trato de no hacer una mueca, ya que sabía muy bien hacia donde iba todo esto.

"Y luego él se entero de que eras una bruja."

"En realidad él estaba bastante emocionado por eso. Al principio," murmuro ella, alejando la mirada. "Le encantaba verme lanzar hechizos. Estaba lleno de preguntas. Leyó todos mis libros de Hogwarts."

Snape la miro, sorprendido. "¿No tuvo problemas con eso? ¿No el asunto normal de 'Muere, engendro del demonio'?"

"¡Oh, Severus, no bromees!" rogo ella. "No tuvo problemas con eso hasta que-" ella se detuvo y luego luciendo miserable, continuo, "No tuvo problemas, hasta que aprendió que él nunca aprendería a hacer magia."

"Ah." Snape se sentó a su lado, pensando. Esta no era una reacción de la que hubiera escuchado antes.

"Estaba devastado. Imagina aprender que hay todo un mundo mágico allí afuera-pero no para ti, sin importa lo inteligente que seas o lo motivado que estés. Por supuesto, se lo que deben sufrir los squibs pero al menos-"

"¿Él conoció a tu familia?"

"Si-y al principio se llevaron muy bien. Brian amaba nuestro pueblo y la casa de mis padres. Esto fue antes que comprendiera la verdad, sabes. Él quería vivir en el pueblo, y puede ser que haya sido posible. En ese tiempo estaban pensando en construir una escuela, y necesitarían profesores, incluso con el pequeño número de niños. El pueblo no estaba completamente escondido de los Muggles, sabes, y las autoridades ya estaban haciendo las averiguaciones. Claro que después de un tiempo, cuando comprendió que no podría volverse un mago, las cosas cambiaron."

"Supongo que así fue." Ella estaba apoyada contra él, y él la abrazo apropiadamente para que no se pusiera llorosa y húmeda. Odiaba eso. Afortunadamente, sólo lucia triste. Eso no era tan desagradable.

"Para acortar una larga historia triste, cuando él por fin comprendió que no podría volverse un mago, se puso amargado. Y me dijo que no querría tener hijos conmigo. Nunca. No hubo forma de hacer que cambiara de parecer. Y fue en esos momentos que me di cuenta que quería un hijo más que nada en el mundo."

"¿Oh?" Snape le dio una breve mirada de inquietud que ella no noto con su cabeza agachada. ¿_Charity quiere hijos?_ No estaba completamente seguro de que sentir sobre eso.

"Asi que nos divorciamos. Un divorcio legal muggle –todo rápido, ya que no teníamos hijos ni propiedades que repartir. y-esto sonara horrible, lo sé, pero yo oblivie todas sus memorias de la magia."

"A mí me suena prudente. ¿Por qué no pediste que el Ministerio lo hiciera?"

De inmediato ella se giro hacia él, dándole una palmada en el pecho. "¡Oh, ponte serio! ¡No hay Ministerio en Nueva Zelanda! El pueblo tiene un alcalde, y hay un vigilante voluntario, y una pequeña oficina de enlace con el Ministerio australiano donde trabaja una bruja que la mayor parte del tiempo sólo toma té. Cuando eres un ser mágico en Nueva Zelanda, lidias con las cosas tu mismo. Extraño eso a veces. Esta inmensa burocracia en Gran Bretaña es tan opresiva cuando recién regresa que..."

"Si, el Ministerio es un monstruo de muchas cabeza. No hay discusión en eso. Así que te deshiciste de este Brian. Bien hecho, diría yo."

"Pero no lo ves, ¡enseñábamos en la misma escuela! Y no hice tan buen trabajo con la obliviacion, para decir la verdad. Él amaba jugar Calabozos y Dragones-es un juego fantástico muggle –y también olvido todo sobre eso. Era una situación intolerable. Al final del año escolar, renuncie, y necesitaba un cambio. Así que pensé en volver a Gran Bretaña, ahora que ya no está Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado."

Snape decidió que era tiempo de terminar todo esto como un final feliz. La abrazo con cuidado. "Me atrevería a decir que tu familia debe estar muy triste por perderte."

"¡No me han perdido! ¿Acaso no viste lo que envió mi madre? En realidad, todos me han dado su apoyo. Ellos quieren que encuentre un mago apropiado y lo lleve de vuelta a casa conmigo."

"¿Ese es tu plan siniestro para mí? ¿Atraparme en tus garras y llevarme lejos?"

Ella levanto la mirada y meneo la cabeza, con una pequeña risa.

"En estos momentos, mi único plan siniestro es ir a desayunar. ¿No estás enojado conmigo por haber mantenido secreto mi matrimonio?"

"Todos tienen secretos. No es como que yo te hubiera contado todos los míos."

El Profesor Snape iba a desayunar justo cuando Harry se estaba marchando. Corrió hacia él ansioso de ver a su guardián.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Profesor! ¡Gracias por el cuchillo!"

"¡Shh! Baja la voz, Harry."

No estaban lejos de las puertas del Gran Comedor. Snape observo como Quirrell terminaba y se marchaba por la puerta trasera. Harry también lo observo, con ojos entrecerrados.

"Si," dijo Snape retomando la conversación. "De nada, Harry, pero no hables de eso. Otros quizás no aprueben mi elección. Le echaremos una mirada la próxima vez que no reunamos. Yo siempre ando con un cuchillo para pociones bajo la manga. Uno nunca sabe cuándo podría ser útil para recolectar ingredientes."

Harry asintió luciendo muy serio. Snape no le dijo sobre su otro cuchillo en la bota. Otra ventaja de ser un mestizo. Los sangrepura nunca esperaban un ataque físico. Le había salvado la vida más de una vez, y ninguno de sus compañeros Mortífagos sabía de eso.

"Y muchas gracias para ti," dijo Snape, "por mi Huevo Misterioso. Muy bien hecho. Es un encantamiento muy útil y luce como una bonita decoración."

"La Profesora Burbage no enseño el encantamiento. Nos divertimos mucho haciéndolos. Ella es una buen maestra."

"Se me pusieron coloradas las orejas," dijo la bruja en cuestión, al acercarse a ellos, vestida de verde. "Feliz Navidad, Harry."

"¡A usted también Profesora! Usted huele muy bien."

Snape rodo los ojos. Charity le sonrió amable y dijo, "Gracias, Harry. El Profesor Snape dijo que habías sido de mucha ayuda. Aprecio tu tiempo y esfuerzo. ¡Ahora de verdad debo ir a comer algo, antes de desmayar!"

"Harry," Snape le advirtió cuando ella se alejo, "no deberías hacerle comentarios tan personales a una bruja y Profesora de Hogwarts, en especial sobre como huele. De hecho, nunca comiences una oración con la frase 'Usted huele' a menos que estés listo para sacar tu varita."

"¡Pero ella huele my bien! ¡Ese perfume es genial!"

"Entonces menciona algo sobre el aroma. Tienes que tener tacto alrededor de la brujas. Ella pueden ser muy temperamentales."

"Pero no la Profesora Burbage. Ella es muy amable. ¿Qué le regalo ella?"

"Ropas," respondió Snape de manera vaga.

"Que bien. La mamá de Ron le tejió un chaleco. Construiremos un fuerte de nieve, pero pensé en buscar a Hagrid primero. Él me hizo una flauta. Siempre pensé que me gustaría tocar música."

"Hagrid quizás no agradezca que lo despiertes tan temprano. Creo que celebro la Nochebuena en Hogsmeade, y se quedo despierto hasta tarde."

"Oh, está bien. Entonces lo veré en el banquete esta noche."

"Muy bien pensado."

"¡Oh! ¡Y los padres de Draco me enviaron aun copia del libro de mi bisabuelo! Sobre su aventuras," explico, viendo la expresión en blanco de Snape. "_Los Siete Pilares de la Magia._ Supongo que usted querrá leerlo cuando lo termine."

La expresión de Snape cambio más a una mueca que a una sonrisa. "Tomate tu tiempo. No te apresures por mí. Creo que me uniré a la Profesora Burbage ahora. Disfruta tu día."

El fuerte de nieve se desarrollo en una noble estructura durante el transcurso de la mañana. Claro que no como Hogwarts, claro está, pero una vez que lograron interesar a Percy creció de manera impresionante. Aprendieron a hacer bloques de hielo uniformes y con encantamientos lograron mantener un techo firme sobre sus cabezas. Fuera del viento, se sentía positivamente cálido en su interior.

"¡Incluso hay una ventana!" admiro Ron.

Los gemelos estaban creando peldaños que los llevarían al techo del fuerte para poder vigilar a magos enemigos. Percy les explico el término "almenas" y esas fueron añadidas. Tras ellas, podían arrojar bolas de nieve con seguridad. Una pequeña muralla baja al lado de la puerta le proveía extra protección.

"¡Si lanzamos hechizos de enfriamiento esto podría durar por semanas!" dijo Fred mirando su trabajo con satisfacción. "¿Por qué no construimos antes uno de estos en Hogwarts?"

"Debimos estar locos," accedió George. "Pero el próximo año, construyamos uno cerca del lago. Mas defendible, diría yo."

"Necesitamos más municiones," dijo Harry ocupado haciendo bolas de nieve y apiñándolas en ordenadas pirámides. Eran muy buenas bolas de nieve: del tipo que se hacía apretando la nieve con fuerza entre las manos para que fuera más fácil lanzarlas. No exactamente hielo apretado. Harry recordó la vez en que Dudley lo había golpeado con una bola de hielo y le había roto los anteojos. De alguna manera el marco roto había cortado su rostro y gotas de sangre roja mancharon la nieve, mientras Dudley y sus amigos celebraban...

"Quedo muy bien," le dijo a Ron.

"¡Si, es el mejor fuerte de nieve del mundo! En casa también hacemos, pero son sencillos, nunca nos tomamos mucho tiempo en ellos. Si, este quedo muy bien. Me gustaría que tuviera una puerta así podríamos dormir aquí alguna noche."

"¿Quieres decir como acampar?" Harry nunca había ido a acampar. Pensó que sonaba divertido.

"¡Oye! ¡Percy!" grito Ron. "¿Crees que podrías hacer una puerta?"

Percy observo la estructura con el ceño fruncido. "Me temo que no puedo. Aunque creo que debería haber una manera. O quizás podría hacer un túnel. Quizás podría encontrar algo en la biblioteca..."

"¡La Palabra de Perdición!" gimió George. "Muchas gracias por recordarle, Ron."

"¡No, en serio!" dijo Harry. "Creo que es una gran idea. Así podremos tener nuestro fuerte durante todas las vacaciones, al menos. Creo que sería genial encontrar maneras de hacerlo aun mejor. Quizás podemos congelar hielo para que parezca vidrio, para una ventana de verdad." Recordó el regalo de los Malfoy. "¡Ya se! Tengo un libro sobre las aventuras de mi bisabuelo. Creo que él fue al Polo Sur una vez. Quizás encuentre algo allí."

"¿En serio?" Percy dijo casi al borde del desmayo. "¿Tienes en tu posesión una copia de _Los Siete Pilares de la Magia?_ ¿En serio?"

"¡Uh-oh, el chico está enamorado!" Fred le arrojo un puñado de nieve a Percy. "¡Contrólate!"

Percy bufo, sacudiéndose. "Eso sólo demuestra su ignorancia. He oído hablar del libro, por supuesto, pero-"

"¡Escuchen! ¡Los enemigos se acercan!" George gruñó desde las almenas. "¡Vengan aquí! Es él-"

"-o nosotros," dijo Fred con ojos brillantes, mientras subía las escaleras. "Y de alguna manera creo que va a ser él. ¡Rápido Potter, las bolas de nieve!"

Deslizándose y riendo, Harry y Ron hicieron una línea de suministro, Harry se las pasaba a Ron y Ron a Fred. Percy se asomó por la esquina y gritó débilmente...

"¡Profesor Quirrell!"

"¡Shh! ¡Agáchate!" susurro Ron jalando a Percy de su capa. Completamente superado, Percy se escondió en el fuerte cubriéndose los ojos. Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. De seguro Fred y George no se atreverían-

"¡Toma eso, mago oscuro!"

"-¡y eso!"

Al parecer lo harían. Harry oyó dos golpes suaves, y un positivo _siseo_ de furia.

Observando horrorizado por un pequeño agujero, Harry y Ron vieron como el Profesor Quirrell se giro para enfrentarse a su atacantes. Su turbante purpura se estaba desenrollando, cayendo de su cabeza. Estaba tratando de sacar su varita y afirmar su turbante al mismo tiempo, avanzando-

"¡Por La Madriguera!" grito Fred.

Una bola de nieve exploto en el rostro de Quirrel. Harry tembló, preparándose para la venganza.

Para su sorpresa, sólo hubo siseos enfadados mientras Quirrell trastabillo, ambas manos aferrando el turbante. Hubo un lento, horrible momento cuando se balanceo peligrosamente, y luego sus piernas cedieron y termino cayendo sentado al piso.

Ron rio a carcajadas. Harry se sintió un poco culpable. Nunca le había gustado ser atormentado, pero de seguro el Profesor Quirrell podía lanzarles bolas de nieve de vuelta o quitarles puntos o incluso lanzar un hechizo para que su querido fuerte se derritiera. _Si hubiera sido el Profesor Snape,_ pensó, _ellos habían terminado derretidos._ En vez de eso Quirrell estaba aferrando ese estúpido turbante como si fuera lo único que importara.

Percy echo una ojeada, totalmente consternado, y se volvió a esconder.

Quirrell luchó para levantarse, acomodando el turbante en posición, y se marcho por el camino hacia Hogsmeade.

"No veo porque usa ese turbante," reflexiono George. "¿Creen que este completamente calvo?"

"No lo estaba antes," considero Fred. "Quizás sucedió durante sus viajes. Aunque si tuviera una cabeza deforme yo también usuaria un turbante."

"Si, toda deformada. _Que feo,_" accedió Ron.

"¿Pero porque no se defendió o ataco?" se pregunto Harry.

La poción estaba lista-estaba lista hace dos días. Snape giro el frasco en sus manos, admirándolo. Esta noche era la mejor oportunidad para administrarla, y para ese fin, necesitaría la asistencia de-

"-¡Muffy está aquí, Amo Maestro de Pociones!"

"Tengo una importante tarea para ti, Muffy. Esto necesita ir en la copa de vino añejo del Profesor Quirrell durante la cena, y _sólo_ en el vino del Profesor Quirrell. Tiene que ser agregado justo después que le sirvan el vino. Mientras menos tiempo la poción pase en el vino, mejor."

"Muffy entiende," declaro la elfina. "Muffy entiende más de lo que cree el Amo Maestro de Pociones."

De verdad los elfos iban a todas partes...

"Quizás así es," dijo Snape. "Esta poción no es un veneno. Espero que ayude al Profesor Quirrell. No debes fallar."

"Ayudare al pequeño Amo Harry," respondió Muffy. "Muffy no fallara. Esto es fácil. El Amo Maestro de Pociones no entiende lo fácil que es para Muffy."

Todos tomaban por sentado a los elfos. Snape meditaba el asunto mientras entraba al Gran Comedor, vestido en su mejor túnica, aquella con borde de terciopelo que le agradaba a Charity. Por la cena de navidad de hoy, todos cenarían en una única mesa redonda que había aparecido misteriosamente al medio del vacío lugar. Snape bufo al marchar hasta allí. Parecía que habían tarjetas de ubicación_..._

Insatisfecho con el arreglo de asientos, trato de mover su tarjeta, y encontró que no podía. Oh bueno, quería estar mejor ubicado para poder echarle mejor un ojo a Quirrell, pero no podía quejarse por tener a Harry en un lado y a Charity en el otro. Dumbledore estaba tratando de mezclar estudiantes con personal. Dio vuelta a la mesa y sintió lastima por la pobre Ravenclaw que tendría a Filch como acompañante.

Era el habitual alboroto navideño, hecho más agradable este año por sus acompañantes. Harry le balbuceaba feliz a Charity sobre su regalos, y le susurraba sobre el encuentro de mañana con sus amigos. Luego le conto a Snape la historia del Fuerte de Nieve y la Derrota de Quirrell en tono bajo pero sombrado.

Snape con discreción observo a Quirrell durante la cena. Dumbledore debía saber algo, porque estaba un colorado Percy Weasley sentado al lado del Profesor de Defensa, luciendo como si quisiera estar en cualquier otra parte. El chico estaba tratando de conversar ansiosa y desesperadamente con Vector. Probablemente él era el menos culpable, pero cualquiera de los gemelos terrible podría haberlo obligado. Percy al parecer era capaz de sentir remordimiento.

Harry estaba más que encantado con el banquete.

"¡Nunca vi una cena como esta, Profesor!"

Snape accedió que de verdad era una cena muy buena. Vivir en Hogwarts hacia que uno se acostumbrara a la buena comida, pero podía recordar los tiempo difíciles de cuando era un niño. Cuanto mejor debía ser para Harry. No haría ningún daño complacer al muchacho al abrir una sorpresa con él, aunque los ratones blancos eran una molestia. Harry se puso su sombrero de almirante, y Charity dijo que quería una fotografía de él. Albus ahora estaba usando un sombrero de flores.

_¿Acaso el hombre no tenia orgullo?_

Harry casi se rompió un diente con un sickle de plata en su budín, y luego emocionado se lo mostro a Snape. Había más sorpresas, llenas de regalos, y Harry termino con pelotas, puzles y un set de gobstones de chocolate, rellenos de cerveza de manteca.

El vino añejo fue servido: en grandes cálices dorados para el personal y en pequeñas copitas de plata para los estudiantes. Snape no podía oír el alegre sonido haciendo eco en el lugar. Cada uno de sus nervios estaba enfocado en el cáliz en el lugar de Quirrell, el aroma especiado elevándose seductoramente. Quirrell aun estaba jugando con su budín. Tomo el cáliz. Snape se tenso.

Flitwick le hizo una pregunta a Quirrell, que soltó el cáliz. Snape apretó los dientes.

Charity le dijo algo a él. Snape pudo sólo gruñir en respuesta, sin comprender nada en estos momentos. Quirrell tomo el cáliz de nuevo.

No debía mirar a Quirrell a los ojos y delatarse. Miro de reojo la pálida mano en el cáliz. Quirrell lo llevo a su boca-

-¡y bebió! Snape se sintió a punto de explotar, queriendo gritar por el triunfo o golpear la mesa con sus puños por el alivio.

Sintió un leve codazo. Harry le estaba hablando, "¿Sería un buen momento ahora para darle las gracias a Hagrid? También quiero agradecer a la Profesora McGonagall. Me portare bien."

Hagrid estaba muy alegre y animado.

"Si. Me atrevería a decir que es un buen momento."

Harry se movió alrededor de la mesa, hablando con sus profesores, deseándoles Feliz Navidad, deteniéndose para susurrar sus gracias a Minerva, para luego hablar más abiertamente con Hagrid. La respuesta del medio gigante se escucho aun entre el bullicio.

"¡Estoy feliz que te gustara, Harry! No estaba seguro-pero te veías interesado-"

No pudo oír la suave respuesta de Harry, pero lo que dijo claramente complació a Hagrid.

"¡Ve a buscarla ahora, Harry, y te mostrare! ¡No hay tiempo como el presente, me atrevo a decir!"

Harry se marcho corriendo, de seguro a buscar algo-oh, la flauta que le había hecho Hagrid, probablemente. Snape trato de responder cuando le hablaron, todo el tiempo observando a Quirrell sin que nadie lo notara. El hombre se estaba adormilando, justo Como debería...

Bebió su propio vino añejo, disfrutando el aroma, el sabor en su lengua, el oro de su copa, y el ambiente alegre de la fiesta, la compañía y la suave mano sobre su muslo bajo la mesa.

Quizás así eran las navidades felices.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sólo**** quedan dos capítulos mas, falta poco para el fin.**

**Capitulo 43**

Al tonto tenía que permitirle dormir de vez en cuando. La pérdida de tiempo era exasperante, pero el tonto era frágil y ya estaba mostrando señales de daño. Así que él, Lord Voldemort, el que debía ser Amo, debía vagar sin asistencia por horas mientras una oleada de imágenes insípidas sin censura revoloteaban por la mente de su anfitrión.

Normalmente, le era posible retraerse un poco y usar el tiempo para planear. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, las imágenes eran demasiado fuertes y lo atrapaban: el muslo pálido de una chica, o la voz profunda de su bisabuelo. En realidad era enfermante.

Pero al parecer ahora el tonto había dormido demasiado tiempo, y no estaba respondiendo a ningún intento de despertarlo. Y sus sueños no estaban cruzando la barrera. Todas las cosas normales que dolían lo suficiente para despertarlo habían fallado. No parecía estar muerto- que fue su primer y más terrorífico pensamiento –pero estaba en un extraño sueño profundo.

Eventualmente el poder de la posesión trabajaría su magia, y le proveería ojos para ver aun sin la cooperación del huésped. Aunque tal magia tomaba tiempo, y los nuevos ojos eran sólo protuberancias mágicas en el cerebro del anfitrión, haciendo el tejido del idiota a un lado, dándole dolores de cabeza de exquisito rigor...

Eso sería en el futuro, si podía mantener a este inútil saco de excremento funcionando lo suficiente. Por ahora, no podía saber qué hora era si el idiota no abría los ojos y realizaba un hechizo tempus. _O simplemente miraba el maldito reloj._

Casi había sido expuesto por esos matones Gryffindor ayer. No que tuviera algo en contra de los matones. Un matón era una herramienta excelente, cuando era usada apropiadamente. Respetaba que los gemelos pelirrojos fueran ingeniosos y viciosos a su manera, pero probablemente no los reclutaría. Al parecer, eran su propio círculo cerrado, por el modo indecoroso que trataban a su propia familia sanguínea, y ya tenían una agenda propia. Simplemente ser gemelos les daba el extraordinario poder de una incuestionable lealtad y de un aliado despiadado en cualquier plan que pudieran crear. Con un gemelo como compañero, él de seguro habría sido imparable. Uno para atacar y el otro para defender...

Era inútil pensar en el asunto, aunque los chinos habían tenido algunos éxitos en los hechizos de duplicación de seres vivos. Él nunca había ido a China, cosa que lamentaba. Tendría que poner eso en su lista de cosas por hacer. Seguidores a veces eran peores que inútiles, y sus mentes siempre estaban abarrotadas con sus propias esperanzas vanas y sueños. Si sólo pudiera encontrar una manera de hacer duplicados de sí mismo, jamás tendría que jugar a los estúpidos juegos para atraer aliados a su causa. Y sobre esos Weasley...

Si algún desafortunado accidente le acaeciera a uno de los gemelos, el otro quedaría perdido y desorientado, y _entonces _ buzáis sería posible, con bien aplicada simpatía...

¿Qué hora era? Podía oír ruidos en el castillo, pero no eran los ruidos habituales, ya que los mocosos no estaban.

Excepto por los traidores de sangre y Potter, claro está.

¿Qué hacer sobre Potter?

Sospechaba que el mocoso había sido parte del ataque. Había escuchado esa risa antes. De verdad necesitaba hacer algo permanente sobre Potter, y mientras más pronto mejor. Ahora era evidente que Snape siempre había sido un traidor: suspirando por la sangresucia, espiando para el viejo, y ahora estaba criando a esa pequeña víbora en una patética farsa de paternidad. Hacer algo permanente sobre Potter le causaría a Snape considerable angustia, cosa que sería muy bueno hasta que llegara el momento de hacer algo mas permanente sobre Snape.

¿O debería lidiar primero con Severus?

Quizás eso sería lo ideal desde un punto de vista práctico. Potter estaría indefenso y podría ser atacado a gusto. Y haría los últimos momentos del chico mucho peores al saber que no sólo era responsable de la muerte de sus padres, sino que también de la de su guardián. Eso sería muy agradable. Si, quizás debería hacer eso.

Peor primero tenía que apoderarse de la Piedra.

_¡Despierta, idiota!_

"¿Vas a llevar todo eso a la sala del Club?" pregunto Snape un poco exasperado.

"Quiero que todos vean las cosas que recibí, y no puedo llevarlos al dormitorio Hufflepuff," respondió Harry, sosteniendo un paquete contra su pecho. Había estado demasiado emocionado para poder dormir mas, incluso después de la agradable cena de sándwiches de pavo, cidra caliente, buena compañía, además de ganar una partida de ajedrez contra Fred. Había sido una Navidad muy linda, pero de vera había estado esperando con ansias este día. Les había dicho a los Weasley que tenía planes para hoy, así que no lo buscarían. Hoy era para Draco, Neville y Hermione.

En todo caso Ron y sus hermanos aun estaban dormidos. Al parecer todos en el mundo estaban dormidos excepto el Profesor Snape, la Profesora Burbage y Harry. Los tres se habían reunido para desayunar temprano, y la Profesora Burbage ya se había marchado en busca de Hermione para traerla a Hogwarts.

Era una especie de fiesta y el Profesor Snape le había dicho que debía arreglarse un poco, por eso estaba usando su segunda mejor túnica. Había acomodado un poco su cabello, y sus botas estaban brillando como espejos.

Llegaron al salón del Club. Snape empujo la espada puerta tallada para abrirla y Harry entro con rapidez no queriendo dejar caer su flauta. Hagrid le había enseñado a tocar la mitad de la tonada de _Los Tres Hermanos _ anoche. Bueno-le había enseñado a tocarla toda, pero Harry sólo podía tocar la mitad. Toco una y otra vez, y trato con mucho cuidado de tocar la otra parte, pero había una nota que no podía encontrar.

Jadeando depósito su carga sobre la larga mesa cerca de la pared y miro alrededor con admiración. Los elfos domésticos habían preparado la habitación a la perfección, con cómodos asientos alrededor del fuego y una mesita de té, y una mesa cuadrada mas allá con sillas a su alrededor por si querían jugar algo o trabajar en algún proyecto. Y también podrían almorzar aquí, se recordó con gran alegría. ¡Seria un día maravilloso!

"¡Son casi las nueve!" casi grito. "Usted cree-"

"¡Profesor Snape! ¡Harry!" llamo Draco entrando con rapidez. "¡Es muy bueno verte! ¿Te gusta mi abrigo?" dijo apuntando al hermoso abrigo negro que tenía puesto. "¡Mira esto! Es de corderos no nacidos."

Harry se sintió complacido de no haber usado cualquier ropa. Draco de verdad lucia bastante "refinado," como dirían Fred o George: en su versión de un abrigo adulto cortado justo para él en esa-

"Er-te ves muy bien," Harry sonrió, sintiéndose bastante enfermo por el asunto de los corderos no nacidos muerto. "¡Estoy feliz de verte! Han pasado algunas cosa increíbles."

"¿Así es?" pregunto Lucius Malfoy, entrando a la habitación, mirando a su alrededor en clara aprobación. Le asintió cordial a Snape. "Severus."

"Lucius."

"¡Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy!" llamo Harry muy emocionado, "¡Muchas gracias por el libro! ¡De verdad quería leerlo!" estaba moviendo un grueso libro azul con dorado. Lucius le dio una ligera sonrisa.

"Narcissa estará feliz de que estés complacido. El libro ya no está impreso, pero tenemos una copia en nuestra biblioteca, por supuesto. Copiarlo para ti fue fácil y Narcissa lo llevo al Callejón Diagon para que fuera encuadernado según sus especificaciones. Es muy digno de lectura y discusión-" se detuvo y se compuso"-pero no hoy. Narcissa y yo nos dirigiremos a un evento en San Mungo. Normalmente llevaríamos a Draco, pero me atrevería a decir que él lo pasara mucho mejor aquí. "

Sus ojos se posaron en su hijo. "Draco. Cuida tus modales. Volveré a las cinco por ti."

"Padre."

Snape noto que la postura de Draco se relajo sutilmente cuando su padre se marcho. Se acerco a la chimenea observando cómo conversaban los chicos, mientras esperaba a Charity.

"¿Que es todo esto?" pregunto Draco mirando la pila de regalos.

"¡Mis regalos de Navidad!" Harry le dijo orgulloso. "Tuve una Navidad asombrosa. Tuvimos un asombroso festín en el Gran Comedor, y sorpresas geniales, y bueno-¡esta fue la mejor Navidad de mi vida!"

"¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Es ese el chivatoscopio que te regale! ¿Te gusto? ¿Lo has probado?"

El chico analizo los regalos mientras Harry con orgullo le mostraba cada uno a Draco.

Neville arribo, detrás de su abuela, y aferrando una gran caja de chocolates contra su pecho a manera de escudo. Estaba vestido bastante formal, en lo que parecían ser ropas de niño anticuadas, con volantes en los puños de su camisa, y un chaleco de brocado rojo y oro bajo su túnica negra.

Augusta Longbottom intercambio rígidas inclinaciones de cabeza con Snape, y se descongelo lo suficiente para asentirle gratamente a Harry. Draco le fue presentado, y le dio un reconocimiento frio pero civil. Fue un momento incomodo y Snape le agradeció a los poderes de arriba que Lucius ya no estuviera en la habitación.

"Bien, Neville, veo que todo está muy bien arreglado," comento observando la habitación. "En todo caso es un alivio que hayas encontrado amigos. No te repitas ninguna de las comidas, y por Merlín no comas mucho queso. Te dará gases."

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron y se acerco un poco más a Neville. Draco no dijo nada, pero levanto sus cejas y luego miro al piso. Neville sólo lucía cansado.

Snape intervino. "Los niños estarán bien cuidados, Madame Longbottom. ¿No sería más conveniente que yo le llevara a Neville a las cinco?"

"Gracias," dijo ella con dureza. "Pero_ yo _vendré a buscarlo. Siempre digo que es mejor que uno haga estas cosas."

Al marcharse, los tres niños suspiraron aliviados. Snape lo noto y luego hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que él también había suspirado.

"Puse la fotografía que me enviaste en mi álbum, Neville," dijo Harry. "De verdad me encantó."

"¡Ah! ¡Belgas!" noto Draco con ojos brillantes. "¡Crema!"

"Genial, Neville. Gracias. Los compartiremos hoy. Los abriré apenas-"

"¡Harry!" chillo Hermione. Ella irrumpió en la habitación en un borrón de terciopelo azul risos castaños. "¡Oooh! ¡Neville! ¡Draco! ¡Ya están aquí! ¿Llegue tarde? Mamá y papá se pusieron a hablarle y hablarle a la Profesora Burbage. ¡Hola, Profesor Snape! ¡Feliz Navidad!"

Finalmente ella tuvo que respirar, y Draco recalco, "Luces muy bien, Hermione. Feliz Navidad."

Hermione estaba mucho mejor vestida de lo que la habían visto nunca. Tenía un abrigo azul con borde de terciopelo, y un simple vestido de terciopelo azul debajo. Su alborotado cabello había sido domado en suaves risos por el día, sostenidos con dos trabas de plata.

Neville asintió, luciendo sorprendido. Harry asedio, "Si, luces genial. ¡Todos lucimos tan bien, que es una pena que no salgamos a ninguna parte!"

"Quizás _tu no_," dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, "¡Pero nosotros vinimos a almorzar y a tomar el té en Hogwarts, y eso cuenta cómo salir!"

Charity rio, pero Snape accedió. "Bien dicho, Draco. La Profesora Burbage y yo esperamos que pasen un día agradable, y que no destruyan el castillo. La Profesora Burbage estará en sus habitaciones por si necesitan algo, y yo voy a estar por ahí, pero ella podrá encontrarme en caso de alguna emergencia." Los fulmino con la mirada brevemente. "Una emergencia que no deben tener bajo ninguna circunstancia."

Charity le cerró el ojo y la mano de ella rozo su brazo mientras dejaban a los niños en la habitación. La chica Granger estaba explicando las cajas que había traído: juegos de mesa que ninguno de los niños conocía.

"Este se llama _Clue,_ y es para resolver un misterio. Es muy divertido. Y este es _Monopolio_, y se trata de ganar todo el dinero y las propiedades. Y este nuevo se llama _El Robo_ y se trata de robar las Joyas de la Corona desde la Torre-"

"Las Joyas de la Corona muggle?" pregunto Draco "¿En serio? E oído que están bastante bien. Hagamos eso."

"No te preocupes," le dijo Charity. "De todas maneras quiero trabajar en mi libro. Estaré aquí en mi oficina por si terminas antes."

Snape se dirigió por el flu hacia su laboratorio, necesitaba tiempo y tranquilidad para pensar. Tomo su cuaderno de pociones y comenzó a anotar las observaciones de la noche anterior.

Apenas Quirrell saliera de su habitación, sería extremadamente interesante observarlo. El hombre prácticamente se había quedado dormido en la mesa ayer por la tarde, y no había sido visto desde entonces. Se logró así el primer resultado de la poción, pero los últimos síntomas-las alucinaciones, la confusión, el anticipado debilitamiento de los poderes del espíritu –a aquellos le gustaría ver a Snape para documentarlos en detalle. Las vagas descripciones le hacían creer que Quirrell despertaría en algún momento de hoy. Quizás Quirrell quedaría como un completo idiota durante la cena. Eso era algo que esperaba.

Mientras tanto, había otras cosas que debía hacer. Aun no examinaba su correo y comenzó a revisarlo sin mucho interés, hasta que vio la carta de la firma de Harker & Dedlock.

_¡Noticias!_ decidió, abriendo sus ojos mientras leía.

Muffy apareció de repente. "¡Amo Maestro de Pociones!"

"¡Ahora no, Muffy!"

Una breve mirada de angustia que no fue notada, un rápido movimiento de manos. "Pero el Amo Maestro de Pociones-"

"¡Después!" le ordeno.

Se marcho, sintiendo que había cumplido con su deber. Si El Amo Maestro de Pociones estaba demasiado ocupado, tendría que decirle al pequeño amo Harry. De todas maneras él era su verdadero amo. Le habían dicho que lo sirviera a él el verano pasado, y nadie se había molestado en cambiar sus órdenes.

Draco estuvo un poco decepcionado de que el juego no le diera verdadera posesión de las Joyas de la Corona, pero de todas maneras disfruto jugarlo. El concepto de juegos de mesa era nuevo para él, y podía imaginar todo tipo de formas en que adaptarlos al mundo mágico.

Aun así, estuvieron felices de poder estirarse un poco, y Neville les dijo, "Seria lindo ir a saludar a Hagrid."

"¿Tenemos permitido salir?" pregunto Hermione.

Harry miro su flauta. Necesitaba esa nota...

"Si lo hacemos en silencio nadie se dará cuenta. A mí también me gustaría ver a Hagrid. Él me está enseñando a jugar esto," dijo, mostrándoles la flauta. "Vamos a verlo y llevémosle algunos chocolates."

"No lo sé-" Hermione dijo ansiosa y luego miro sus frágiles zapatos azules.

_"¡Impermeable!" _encanto Draco, con un movimiento de su varita. "¡Madre usa ese hechizo todo el tiempo! ¡Veamos si funciona!"

"¡Iré a buscar mi capa!" dijo Harry y salió corriendo. "¡Volveré al tiro!"

"Nos encontraremos en la puerta de entrada," dijo Neville.

El castillo estaba en silencio, salvo por los silbidos y gemidos del viento entre los pasillos del viejo lugar. Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad y salió corriendo hacia su sala común. Mientras tanto los otros tres iban en silencio, apegados a las murallas, sintiendo como si estuvieran en una gran aventura.

Y encontraron que abrir las grandes puertas era más difícil de lo que pensaban. Hubo un crujido ominoso y un gruñido de bisagras que parecían indicar mala mantención, en opinión de Draco.

Al fin salieron tomaron con rapidez el camino que llevaba hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando tocaron a la puerta de la casa del cuidador, se sorprendieron de ver todas las cortinas cerradas.

Hagrid pregunto, "¿Quién es?" antes de dejarlos entrar, y cerró con rapidez la puerta tras ellos. Era como entrar a un horno.

"¡Uff!" jadeo Draco. "Los chocolates no van a durar en este calor. Mejor entrégalos de inmediato."

Hermione desabotono con rapidez su abrigo, y los chicos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa exterior.

"Quería venir a saludarte, Hagrid," le dijo Harry. "Y traerte esto." Le paso una bolsa con chocolates, que ya se estaban derritiendo. "También traje mi flauta. Hay una nota que no puedo encontrar en la tonada."

"Déjame oírla," dijo Hagrid sentándose y escuchando el esfuerzo de Harry con aire judicial.

Hermione se abanico, sintiendo gotas de sudor en su rostro que amenazaban el esfuerzo de su madre con su cabello. Draco frunció el ceño y él y Neville subrepticiamente atizaron el fuego, esperado calmarlo un poco.

"No, Harry—" estaba diciendo Hagrid, "Necesitas mover tu pulgar en este orificio. Así. Prueba ahora."

La melodía funciono. "¡Ya veo!" Harry sonrió emocionado. Toco otra vez. Y otra vez.

"¡Hola!" dijo Neville viendo algo en el fuego. "¿Qué es eso?"

Draco observo incrédulo. "¡Es un huevo de dragón!"

"¡Oooh!" Hermione de un salto corrió para ver. "¿En serio?"

Hagrid parecía avergonzado. Harry guardo la flauta en su bolsillo y se acerco a mirar por entre sus amigos. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Lo gane," admitió Hagrid. "Hace unas noches. Estaba en el pueblo tomando unos tragos y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un extraño y lo gane. Para ser honestos, creo que estaba feliz de deshacerse de él."

"¿Pero qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascaron?" pregunto Hermione.

"Bueno, he leído un poco." Hagrid saco un gran libro de abajo de su almohada. "Saque esto de la biblioteca-_Crianza de_ _Dragones para placer y beneficio_—está un poco antiguo, claro, pero aquí sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego—cuando saga del cascaron, darle un balde de brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo cada media hora—"

"¿Es un huevo de Ridgeback noruego?" Pregunto con asombro Draco.

Hagrid le sonrió al chico por primera vez, y le dio aun palmada en el hombro que casi hizo que el chico cayera de cara al fuego. "¡Esto me gusta! ¡Un jovencito que sabe sobre dragones! ¡Bien hecho, Draco! ¡Bien hecho y no estás equivocado!"

Draco le sonrió pese a todo, pero Hermione no se distrajo del asunto principal.

"Hagrid," protesto ella. "¡_Vives en una casa de madera__!"_

"—y podrías meterte en muchos problemas," Neville señalo con ansiedad. "Es contra la ley criar dragones en casa."

"No estoy criando un dragón," le aseguro Hagrid. "Sólo estoy esperando que salga del cascaron."

Hermione no aguanto eso. "¿Y qué tipo de persona anda con huevos de dragón? Todo esto me suena muy dudoso. ¿Lo conocías?"

"No, nunca lo había visto—creo." Agitando las manos, explicó... "Tania puesta la capucha. Hay mucha gente extraña en el Cabeza de Puerco—es el pub que está en el pueblo. No vi su rostro, pero estoy feliz de haberlo conocido. Siempre quise un dragón."

"Me atrevería a decir que así es," Hermione dijo rígidamente.

"En todo caso," continuo Hagrid. "Estábamos hablando, y le conté que era el cuidador aquí…me preguntó sobre el tipo de criaturas que he cuidado, así que le dije. Siguió comprándome tragos, y jugamos a las cartas por su huevo. Él no estaba seguro al principios—no quería entregárselo a alguien que no supiera cómo cuidarlo—pero le dije que después de Fluffy un dragón sería algo fácil…"

Harry se sentó con la boca abierta e intercambio una rápida mirada horrorizada con sus amigos. "¿Le contaste sobre _Fluffy_?"

"Bueno—si — ¿Cuantos perros de tres cabezas han conocido incluso en Hogwarts? Así que le conté, Fluffy es un amor es uno sabe como calmarlo. Sólo toca un poco de música y se irá de inmediato a dormir—"  
>Se detuvo, tirándose el cabello en señal de angustia.<p>

"¡No debí decirles eso! Dijo de golpe. "¡Olviden que dije eso! ¡Oigan!— ¿a dónde van?"

En un torbellino de abrigos y despedidas loa niños se prepararon para marcharse.

"¡Gracias, Hagrid!" le dijo Harry con la cara llena de preocupación. "¡Tenemos que volver al Castillo para encargarnos de algo!"

Se marcharon a máxima velocidad. Hermione, sin importarse por su calzado, se mantuvo con facilidad al paso de los chicos. Llegaron a la entrada y se encontraron con Muffy.

"¡Oh, pequeño amo Harry! ¡Volvió! ¡El Profesor Turbante Purpura subió las escaleras que me dijo que cuidara!"

"¿Cuando? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?"

"¡No hace mucho! ¡No hace mucho! ¡Subió, hablando solo, y luego se respondió en una voz diferente!"


	44. Chapter 44

**Penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, falta muy poco para el final. Esta historia tiene una continuación, pero primero debo pedir el permiso para traducirla. **

**Capitulo 44**

Sus pasos hacían eco mientras los cuatros estudiantes corrían hacia el pasillo del tercer piso. Hermione se aferro el costado y jadeo, "¡Harry! ¡Debemos decirle a alguien!"

"¡No hay tiempo!" grito.

"¡Si lo hay!" grito ella. Ella agarro la parte trasera de su túnica, y los dos trastabillaron juntos. "¡Harry! No podemos ir solos tras él. ¡Vamos a decirle a la Profesora Burbage!"

Draco y Neville se miraron sin poder hacer nada, tratando de pensar cuál era la mejor opción.

"Ella tiene razón, Harry," dijo finalmente Draco. "Es una locura ir tras Quirrell solos. Aunque necesitamos al Profesor Snape. No creo que la Profesora Burbage entienda."

Él tenía razón. Ella no.

Charity se sobresalto cuando los niños entraron corriendo en su oficina mientras bebía una taza de té. Mientras narraban su historia ella los miro asombrada.

"¡Por favor! ¡Uno a la vez! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el Profesor Quirrell?"

"¡Fue a robar la Piedra Filosofal!" Harry exclamo. "Debemos detenerlo. ¡Llame al Profesor Snape!"

Ella se giro a Hermione. "¿Esta es una especie de broma que me están jugando?" Ella sonrió incierta. "¡La Piedra Filosofal en Hogwarts! ¡Eso sería muy emocionante!" Tratando de actuar su parte, se apretó el pecho y grito, "¡Oh, cielos! ¡La Piedra Filosofal!" Ella sonrió, pensando que todo era muy gracioso. "¿Es esta un especie de búsqueda del tesoro? Quizás tengo algo que pueda servir como Piedra Filosofal..."

Exasperado, Harry grito, "¡Es real! ¡No estamos jugando! ¡El Profesor Snape sabe sobre esto! Esta aquí desde el comienzo de año. ¡Llámelo, y él se lo dirá!"

Mirando sus caras ansiosas, Charity cedió, "Esta bien." Ella se dirigió al fuego y llamo, "¡Profesor Snape! Harry necesita hablar con usted"

No hubo respuesta. Snape había entrado a su armario de suministros, y no escucho la llamada.

"¿Severus?" ella miro de nuevo a los niños y se encogió de hombros. "Estoy segura que él volverá en un minuto. ¿Por qué no comen algunas galletitas? Están extra ricas—"

Su calma estaba poniendo más frenético a Harry. Mientras ella le ofrecía galletas, él se levanto de un golpe y dijo, "No puedo quedarme. Cuando él vuelva, dígale que fuimos a detener a Quirrell. ¡Él comprenderá!" le grito a los demás, "¡Vamos!"

Hermione se puso de pie, mirando de un lado a otro, y luego salió corriendo tras Harry, seguida de Neville. Draco tomo una galleta con un "¡Gracias, profesora! Sólo dígale que fuimos al pasillo del tercer piso. ¡Él sabe todo sobre eso!"

Luego también se marcho, corriendo por las escaleras y gritando, "¡Esperen un poco! ¿Cuál es el plan?"

Charity, todavía aturdida y desconcertada, dejo el plato a un lado, y comenzó a pensar que esto podría ser grave.

"¡Severus! _¡Tengo que hablar contigo ahora__!"_

_Las escaleras nunca habían parecido tan empinadas. Arriba y arriba corrían, sus piernas empezando a sentirse pesadas como el plomo. Unos segundos más tarde, estaban en el pasillo del tercer piso —_ _y la puerta ya estaba abierta._

"Bueno, ahí lo tienen," Harry dijo en voz baja. "Quirrell ya paso a Fluffy." se volvió hacia los demás, " Esto podría ser malo. Si quieren volver, no voy a culparlos."

"No seas idiota," gruño Draco.

"Iremos contigo," insistió Hermione.

"Por supuesto que iremos," Neville accedió con firmeza. "Y si tratas de detenernos, ¡Yol—yo peleare contigo!"

Harry sonrió. "Guárdalo para Quirrell. ¡Vamos!" abrió la puerta aun mas.

Las bisagras se quejaron, y desde adentro se escucharon fuertes gruñidos. Las tres cabezas de perro se giraron en su dirección.

"¿Qué es eso que está allí?" pregunto Neville.

Hermione miro por entre las bisagras. "Parece un arpa. Quirrell debió dejarla allí."

"No escucho nada," se quejo Draco tratando de mirar dentro de la habitación. "¡Parece que esta es la parte donde tocas la flauta, Harry!"

"Bueno," Harry trago en seco. "Aquí vamos…"

Puso la flauta de Hagrid en sus labios y soplo. Salió la primera parte de la tonada de _Los Tres Hermanos_, y luego su mente se detuvo. Hermione le dio un codazo y repitió la misma parte. Lentamente los gruñidos se calmaron. Mientras Harry entraba a la habitación, tocando la misma parte una y otra vez, el perro cayó de rodillas, y luego se derrumbo en el piso completamente dormido.

"Sigue tocando," advirtió Draco. Caminaron sin meter ruido hasta la trampilla, sintiendo el cálido aliento del perro en sus manos y caras al acercarse a él.

Neville tomo el anillo de la trampilla y jalo.

"¿Que puedes ver?' susurro Hermione.

"¡Nada!" Neville casi gimió. Una de las cabezas de perro se movió.

Draco miro hacia abajo. "Está totalmente oscuro. No hay manera de bajar. Tendremos que tirarnos."

Harry aun estaba tocando su flauta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Draco.

"¿Qué?"

Harry dejo de tocar por un segundo y susurro, "¡Yo primero!"

"¿Estás seguro? ¡Entonces dale la flauta a Hermione!"

"¡No sé cómo tocar!" protesto Hermione y agarrando la flauta toco unas cuantas notas al azar mientras el perro empezaba a removerse.

Harry se dejo caer a la oscuridad. Colgando de la punta de sus dedos, sus pies no sintieron nada más que aire. "¡Draco! ¡Si algo me pasa no me sigas! ¡Espera aquí por el Profesor Snape!"

"Si-claro-me voy a quedar aquí con el perro de tres cabezas..."

"Los veo en un minuto, espero…"

Harry se soltó, cayendo y cayendo hasta llegar a algo suave.

"¡Estoy bien!" grito. "Es una caída suave, es una especie de planta. ¡Pueden saltar!"

Draco y luego Neville siguieron. El horrible sonido de la flauta que tocaba Hermione se detuvo, seguido de un poderoso ladrido, y luego Hermione cayó a su lado

"Debemos estar bajo la escuela." Dijo Neville.

"No lo creo," Hermione corrigió. "No estamos lejos del segundo piso. Y tuvimos suerte de aterrizar en esta planta."

Neville tanteo a su alrededor tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Algo suave y frio se deslizo alrededor de su brazo. Lo toco y reconoció la forma de las hojas.

"¡Esperen! ¡Sé lo que es! ¡Dejen de moverse! ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!"

Draco se estremeció e hizo un intento de fanfarronería. "Que bien. Ya puedo verlo ahora. _'Encuentran cuatro estudiantes estrangulados en Hogwart se sospecha de vegetación local.' _Definitivamente haremos un buen encabezado en El Profeta_."_

"¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!" balbuceo Neville. "¡Pueden alejarla con fuego!"

"Bien," dijo Harry medio ahogado cuando una rama trato de taparle la boca._ "¡Incendio!"_

Llamas salieron de su varita. La planta se alejo de la luz y el calor. Hermione grito golpeándose las mangas.

"¡Me quemo!"

"¡Por Merlín, Harry!" grito Draco con ropas chamuscadas. "Sólo aleja a la maldita plata. ¡No es necesario que no cocines también!"

"¡Lo siento-lo siento!" murmuro Harry haciendo una mueca al ver las cenizas en el asombrado rostro de Neville. Las ramitas y hojas muertas del Lazo del Diablo estaban encendidas, y las pequeñas llamas lanzaban extrañas sombras. "Errr-por aquí. Creo."

Apunto a un pasaje de piedra, y después de asegurarse de pisotear todas las ramitas encendidas, comenzaron su camino.

Snape estaba en su laboratorio privado trabajando cuando Charity entro casi corriendo.

"¡Severus! ¡Pensé que nunca te encontraría! Creo que los niños están teniendo esa emergencia que les dijiste que no tuvieran."

Estuvieron a través del fuego y de vuelta en las habitaciones de Charity en cosa de segundos. Las orejas de Snape estaban resonando con las preguntas de ella.

"¿Qué es eso de la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Es cierto? ¿Por qué no le han dicho a nadie? ¿Qué sucede con Quirrell? ¿Porque los niños van tras él? ¿Necesitamos llamar a sus padres?"

Snape se estremeció. Tomo a Charity por los hombros y hablo despacio y con claridad, cortando la catarata de palabras.

"Si, la Piedra Filosofal está escondida en Hogwarts. Si creo que Quirrell está tras ella. Los niños de alguna manera lo averiguaron y decidieron impedírselo. En vez de llamar a sus padres ve en busca de Minerva lo más rápido posible. Dile lo que sucede. Iré tras los niños de inmediato. Hay peligros de los que ellos no saben."

Ella se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta. Levanto las cejas, y ella cerro la boca, respiro profundamente y asintió. Él le dio un leve apretón en los hombros y salió de la habitación en un instante, siguiendo a cuatro jóvenes gamberros que iban a lamentar el día en que se les ocurrió ponerse en peligro.

Trato de usar el atajo que él y Minerva había encontrado en el pasado, y para su exasperación, lo encontró bloqueado. Tendría que pasar por Fluffy, cosa que era una molestia.

La criatura se estaba moviendo cuando entro por la puerta entreabierta. Más allá, la trampilla estaba abierta, y por suerte no había pequeños cuerpos destrozados yaciendo por ahí. El Cerbero ladro, seis ojos siguiendo sus movimientos, piernas arqueadas, listo para atacar...

Sin pensar, medio hablo medio canto una canción que salto en su cabeza—una reliquia de su juventud, de otro tiempo y lugar. Calzaba muy bien a este precario momento, y nunca había olvidado ni una letra de la canción. Los ojos se cerraron y el Cerbero se quedo dormido, mientras Snape se movía con cautela hasta la trampilla.

"_No necesitamos educación—"_

Otro paso, mientras la criatura roncaba en triplicado.

'_No necesitamos control mental._

_Nada de oscuro sarcasmo en la clase__..."_

Casi estaba allí.

"_Profesor, deja solo a los alumnos._

_¡Oye!, ¡profesor, déjalos solos!_

_Todo ello, no es más que otro ladrillo en el muro.  
>Todo ello, no eres más que otro ladrillo en el. -"<em>

Se dejo caer en la oscuridad, y aterrizo sin mucha dignidad. Había un ligero olor a hojas quemadas.

"—_ muro_."

Los cuatro niños pasaron con rapidez por la habitación de las llaves voladoras. Tal vez tener dos voladores calificados hacía toda la diferencia pero Neville y Hermione habían ayudado bastante buscando variaciones en las llaves, para encontrar la correcta. En realidad había sido bastante divertido, y había risas al correr a la otra habitación.

"¡Piezas de ajedrez!" grito Draco corriendo entre ellas. "¡Esto es sorprendente!"

Neville toco uno de los peones y salto con un grito cuando la pizza de piedra cobro vida.

"¿Tenemos que jugar para pasar?"

El peón asintió. Draco observo el tablero con una mueca. "No tenemos tiempo para esto, Harry," susurro. Con voz alta dijo, "Mejor echar una mirada antes de comenzar. Vamos."

Los tres caminaron tras él, siguiéndolo mientras hacía como que inspeccionaba el tablero. Muy bajo murmuro, "Correremos entre ellos cuando diga, 'Comencemos,' y deben dirigirse a la otra puerta lo más rápido posible. Corran entre las torres y los caballeros. Si las piezas tratan de detenernos, hagámoslas explotar."

"¡Draco!" Hermione sonrió. "Eso es tan sangriento. Pero es pensar fuera de la caja. Es muy creativo de tu parte."

Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar el significado de "pensar fuera de la caja." Todos se alejaron lo más posible de las piezas negras, mirándolas pensativamente.

"Bien," dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. "Comencemos."

Ellos gritaron salvajemente y corrieron a tropel entre las piezas blancas hacia la puerta. Las piezas trataron de atacar todas al mismo tiempo, pero fueron impedidas por sus propias limitaciones. Las torres no podían atacar directamente hacia el lado, y los niños ya habían pasado los peones antes que las piezas se dieran cuenta que habían sido engañadas. Un salvaje grito de alegría señalo su victoria. Fue respondido por un frio y hosco silencio. Triunfantes, abrieron la puerta de golpe y Hermione grito.

"¡Harry! ¡Cuidado!"

Tirado en el piso de piedra frete a ellos había una troll incluso más grande del que los había atacado en Halloween. Un asqueroso aroma llena la habitación, haciendo que se cubrieran la nariz con sus manos o túnicas. El trol estaba inconsciente, con un chichón sangrante en la cabeza.

"Bueno, por lo menos no tendremos que pelear con este," dijo Harry. "Vamos."

Se asomaron con más precaución a la siguiente habitación, pero no había nada particularmente aterrador allí: solo una mesa con siete diferentes botellitas encima.

"¿Creen que son pociones?" pregunto Neville.

Harry asintió sabiamente. "Apuesto que estas pruebas diferentes fueron hechas por profesores diferentes. El Lazo del Diablo debió ser de la Profesora Sprout y esta deber ser del Profesor Snape. Cada uno hizo algo para proteger la Piedra."

Cruzaron la puerta y de inmediato una pared de fuego purpura surgió tras ellos. Al mismo instante, llamas negras cubrieron la puerta del otro lado.

"Estamos atrapados," gruño Draco. "No me apetece atravesar nada de eso_."_

"¡Miren!" Hermione corrió hacia la mesa y tomo un trozo de pergamino. Ella leyó el poema, que hizo que los tres chicos se miraran mutuamente, completamente desconcertados.

"_El peligro te espera delante, mientras que la seguridad la tienes detrás,  
>Dos de nosotros te ayudarán, cualquiera que sea el que encuentres."<em>

"A mí no me parece muy seguro," murmuro Neville.

"Bonito poema," Draco dijo secamente, leyendo el resto de las pistas. "Pero nada de esto tiene sentido para mí. _Al probarlos gemelos son, aunque diferentes a primera vista parecerán__… ¡_es solo un revoltijo!"

Neville se veía enfermo. Harry se animo cuando vio sonreír a Hermione.

"¡No!" dijo ella sonriendo. "¡Sólo es un puzle de lógica! Yo lo he hecho. Muchos de los grandes magos no comprenden la lógica, y estarían atorados aquí para siempre."

"Er— ¿Hermione?" comento Harry. "Eso no me hace sentir muy alentado…"

"¡Oh, Harry!" ella movió la mano desechándolo, leyendo el puzle una vez más. "¡Esto no es tan malo! Todo lo que necesitamos esta aquí en el papel."

Ella leyó el pergamino varias veces, y camino observando la fila de botellitas murmurando para si misma. Y por fin levanto las manos.

"Lo tengo," dijo ella. "La botella pequeña nos hará pasar por el fuego negro—hacia la Piedra."

Draco la miro y dijo, "Apenas hay un trago aquí. Eso es suficiente sólo para uno de nosotros."

Harry pregunto, "¿Cual permite cruzar las llamas purpura?"

Hermione apunto a una botella redonda al final de la línea.

"Bueno—tu bebe esa," dijo Harry. "Regresa y encuentra al Profesor Snape. Él quizás ya viene en camino. Dile lo que sucedió. Iré a ver si puedo detener a Quirrell."

Los labios de Hermione temblaron. "Pero Harry—" ella lo abrazo para vergüenza de los tres niños. "Harry—eres un gran mago, sabes."

"No tan bueno como tú," dijo meneando la cabeza mientras ella lo soltaba.

"¿Yo?" dijo Hermione. "¡Libros y astucia! ¡Los libros sólo te pueden llevar hasta cierto punto, y no me atrevería a enfrentarme sola a Quirrell! ¡Oh Harry—ten cuidado_!_"

"Suficiente," dijo Draco, alejando a Hermione. "Bebe la poción y vete. No hay necesidad de maltratarlo."

Ella bebió y se estremeció.

"No es veneno, ¿cierto?" pregunto Neville temeroso.

"No—pero parece hielo."

"¡Rápido!" dijo Draco dándole un leve empujón. "¡Vete, antes que se pase el efecto!"

Hermione con rapidez paso a través del fuego purpura.

"Está bien," Harry le dijo a Draco y Neville. "Los dejare aquí, pero saben que deben hacer si Quirrell vine hacia aquí."

Neville trago en seco. Draco asintió serio, "Él no nos esperara. Lo detendremos, Harry. Te lo juro." Le ofreció su mano. "Buena suerte."

Se dieron la mano. Luego, Harry le dio una palmada en el hombroe a Neville y tomo su mano. "Cuídate."

Neville suspiro. "Tú también, Harry."

"Aquí voy," dijo Harry bebiendo el contenido de la botellita de un solo trago.

Se estremeció cuando el frio pareció envolverlo. Dejo la botellita a un lado y se preparo. Camino por las llamas negras y vio que lamian su cuerpo pero no sitio nada. Y luego estuvo en el otro lado, en la última habitación.

"Hola, Profesor Quirrell."

El profesor del turbante se giro con rapidez hacia él con grandes ojos abiertos.

¡Potter!" dijo sonriendo locamente. "¡Esto es esplendido! Me estaba preguntando si te encontrarais con mostros. El piensa que eres demasiado entrometido para vivir." Bufo Quirrell. "Bueno, él diría eso, ¿no es así? ¡No se tu, pero yo era _definitivamente_ demasiado entrometido para vivir! Por eso el turbante."

Harry se quedo mirándolo. ¿Acaso estaba ebrio?

Quirrell chasqueo sus dedos. Cuerdas salieron de la nada y se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de Harry.

Enojado y desafiante, Harry lucho contra ellas y dijo molesto, "¿Se dio cuenta que ya no está tartamudeando, Profesor? Usted nunca tartamudea cuando hace algo malo."

Quirrell lo miro sin parpadear. Un fuerte dolor surgió en la cicatriz de Harry, haciéndolo sisear. "Ese no era yo, Potter, era él. Él siempre está haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Lo siento."

"¿Quien?"

Quirrell lucio brevemente miserable.

"Mi _amo_," hizo una mueca. "Lo conocí en mis viajes, fui descuidado. '_Si miras demasiado tiempo al abismo, el abismo te atrapara.'"_ Levanto sus brazos teatralmente. "Y él me atrapo. Potter. Está en mi cabeza, ¡Y _no puedo sacarlo!"_

Su rostro cambio de repente, endureciéndose en petulancia. Quirrell hablo otra vez, pero en una voz completamente diferente, una voz que Harry recordaba de esa terrible clase de Defensa que casi lo había matado. La boca de Quirrell se movió, pero la persona que hablaba claramente no era Quirrell.

"No, no puede sacarme hasta que termine con él, pero eso será más temprano que tarde, creo. Que escena más absurda. Tendré que lidiar contigo primero, claro está. Espera por la muerte, Harry, mientras examino este interesante espejo."

Fue sólo entonces que Harry se dio cuenta que tras Quirrell estaba el Espejo de Oesed. Lo observo con disgusto. Al menos cuando Quirrell miro en el espejo, el dolor en la cicatriz de Harry disminuyo.

El no-Quirrell murmuro, "Este espejo es la llave para encontrar la Piedra. Típico de Dumbledore hace algo como esto…pero él está en Londres…y yo me habré marchado antes que regrese." Ladeo la cabeza "Veo la Piedra…esta casi en mi mano… ¿pero donde esta?"

"¿Tu eres el amo de Quirrell?" jadeo Harry. "¿Quién eres? ¿Porque estás haciendo esto?"

"Es un medio para un fin," el no-Quirrell respondió tranquilamente. "Nos conocimos cuando él viajaba por el extranjero, era un joven muy tonto: lleno de ideas ridículas sobre el bien y el mal. Le mostré lo equivocado que estaba…"

"¡No estaba equivocado!"

La voz cambio de vuelta a Quirrell, y Harry vio el verdadero rostro del hombre: aterrorizado, desafiante, angustiado.

"¡Y tampoco estoy equivocado ahora!" movió sus manos hacia Harry. "¡Es una pesadilla, Potter! ¡Es asqueroso, vil, malvado y ESTUPIDO!" grito. "¡Sus pensamientos son egoístas, crueles y aburridos, y estoy cansado de ellos! ¡Es Quien-Tu-Sabes, Potter!"

_"¿Quien?"_ pregunto Harry sintiéndose estúpido.

Quirrell se agarro la cabeza en frustración. "Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado-" grito, "¡Es Voldemort, Potter! ¡Es Voldemort! ¡Si tuviera un cuchillo lo cortaría de mi cabeza!" Él gimió y se dobló, gimoteando.

"¡Voldemort!" grito Harry. "¿Volvió?"

Quirrell se estremeció y se volvió a enderezar, su rostro vacio de emoción. Hablo y su voz era la de no-Quirrell.

"Sí, estoy aquí," declaro con frialdad. El profesor se alejo de Harry, mirando soñador al espejo. "Trate de enseñarle al tonto que no hay mal y bien. Solo hay poder, y aquellos demasiado débiles para buscarlo. Desde entonces, me ha servido, aunque no siempre con éxito." Una sonrisa satisfecha retorció sus labios. "No olvido los errores con facilidad. Cuando él fallo en robar la Piedra de Gringotts, yo estaba muy disgustado. Lo castigue…"

Harry removió sus manos contra las cuerdas, tratando de encontrar una manera de liberarse. Quirrell estaba distraído. Si pudiera liberar sus manos, podía golpearlo- derribarlo-_hacer algo_. Quirrell era un adulto, pero no tan grande o fuerte. No como el tío Vernon…podía derrotar a Quirrell…

Quirrell sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo entiendo. ¿La Piedra esta dentro del espejo? ¿Debería romperlo?"

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

_El Espejo te muestra lo que más deseas. ¡Lo que quiero es encontrar la Piedra y mantenerla lejos de Quirrell-o Voldemort-o Quirrellmort-o quien sea! ¡Si miro en el espejo, veré donde esta!_

Trato de moverse hacia la izquierda para pararse frente al espejo sin llamar la atención de Quirrell. Las cuerdas alrededor de sus tobillos estaban demasiado apretadas y cayó.

"Quizas...si uso al chico..."

Quirrell chasqueo sus dedos otra vez, y las cuerdas soltaron a Harry.

"Ven aquí," ordeno la voz de Voldemort. "Y dime qué vez."

Con mucho cuidado, Harry se movió hacia adelante, temiendo que el hombre loco lo agarrara. Se detuvo frente al espejo y vio su reflejo: pálido y asustado. Sin embargo en un momento el Profesor Snape apareció sigilosamente tras Quirrell, y lo tenía aturdido y amarrado en un momento. El Snape del espejo y el Harry del espejo sonrieron con satisfacción. Harry miro tras él y se decepciono de ver que él y Quirrell aun estaban solos en la habitación.

_¿Eso significa que el Profesor Snape viene?_ Harry pensó emocionado. _Quizás, ¿pero vendrá a tiempo para salvar la Piedra? ¿O quizás de verdad yo quiero que llegue?_

"Bien," demando con dureza la voz de Voldemort. "¿Que es lo que ves?"

Harry trato de pensar en una buena historia.

"Me veo dándole la mano a Dumbledore," mintió. "¡Gane la copa de la casa para Hufflepuff!"

"¡Biné por ti, Potter!" Quirrell declaro alegre. "¡Bueno, al parecer no funciono amo!" alejo de un empujón a Harry del espejo y Harry trastabillo, casi cayendo. Su cicatriz le palpitaba con cada latido de su corazón.

"¡Chico idiota!" gruño la voz de Voldemort. "¡Estoy rodeado de incompetentes! ¡Debo tener el Elixir de la Vida! ¡Así puedo librarme de ti_,_ idiota debilucho, para poder tener mi propio cuerpo-fuerte, poderoso, hermoso, digno de Lord Voldemort!"

"-que es un nombre ridículo, en todo caso," añadió Quirrell. "Debí decírtelo antes. Quería hacerlo, aunque no me atrevía, pero hoy me siento extrañamente valiente. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo tan ridículo? Si yo fuera un señor oscuro me habría llamado Lord Blackdoom el Cuarto, o Lord Matamuggle, o Gaxxkkangg el Desatado, o Dios, o algo así. Voldemort en realidad suena medio francés. Cursi. Espantoso. Y toda esa conversación sobre un cuerpo hermoso es bastante raro. _¿Eres francés_? De hecho..."

La voz se detuvo, como si le hubieran cortado la garganta con un cuchillo. Los ojos de Quirrell casi se le salieron de la cabeza mientras miraba sin parpadear el Espejo.

Finalmente, la voz de Voldemort se escucho, "¡Ahí esta! ¡La veo! Puedo alcanzarla, si pudiera-"

Harry se alejo, sus botas raspando sobre la piedra. Quirrell se giro hacia él.

"¡Tú! ¡No creas que puedes marcharte sólo porque eres un inútil! _Avada_-"

Un destello, una explosión y Harry fue derribado. Quirrell se desplomo frente al espejo, extremidades retorciéndose. Niebla gris salió de su boca abierta formando un remolino. Jirones trataron de moverse como pálidos dedos hacia Harry.

Pero impotente. Mientras se movía, un circulo brillante se ilumino a los pies del espejo, blanco brillante, cobrizo naranja y verde azulado. La niebla no podía pasar el círculo, y chocaba contra él, desconcertado. Destellos de luz roja se movían adentro, y una voz sin cuerpo chillaba enojada.

"¡Esta ahí! ¡Está ahí! _¡Esta era la respuesta!_ ¡Tontos! Aprenderán a temerme-"

El brillante resplandor del círculo se abrillanto dolorosamente. Y un crepitar en al aire hizo que Harry apretara los dientes. La niebla se precipito contra el espejo y fue tragado por él.

Quirrell estaba acurrucado en el piso de piedra dentro del círculo, vomitando sangre. Harry trato de sentarse, y fallo, su cabeza daba vueltas. El dolor en su cicatriz estaba desapareciendo, pero se sentía débil y enfermo al mismo tiempo.

"Ayuda..." jadeo Harry. Sus se sentían pesados, y se dio cuenta que alguien completamente desconocido lo miraba con aire de curiosidad.

"Eso salió bien, ¿no es así?" pregunto el hombre con cabello blanco cristalino. "Un triunfo para todos los interesados, pero ahora debo ver al desafortunado joven. Y aquí viene tu guardián. No deberías alarmarlo tanto, _mon enfant_. Lo envejecerás antes de tiempo."

Y luego sintió paso apresurados—otra presencia en la habitación—y la voz del Profesor Snape gritando, "¡Harry! ¡Harry!"


	45. Chapter 45

**Capitulo 45**

"Así que-" Snape fulmino con la mirada a los niños. "Almuerzo y juegos no fueron suficientes. Nada menos que la derrota del Señor Oscuro era suficiente para ustedes."

"¡Y la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal!" dijo Charity sonriendo.

Las habitaciones privadas de Snape nunca habían contenido una reunión de este tipo. Había una mesa para diez, y el almuerzo tardío puesto encima era adecuado para la ocasión. Los niños observaban asombrados a Nicholas Flamel, que estaba divertido por sus comentarios susurrados.

"¡No parece que tuviera seiscientos años!" Neville le dijo a Harry. "¡No se ve más viejo que el Profesor Dumbledore!"

"Oh, bien notado, Longbottom," dijo Draco. "¿Como alguien puede lucir de seiscientos años?"

"Seiscientos sesenta y cinco, en realidad," corrigió Hermione. "Pero la tarjeta salió hace algún tiempo. ¡Tal vez realmente tiene seiscientos sesenta y seis!"

"Shh!" Harry los acallo. "¡Él los oirá! Y en todo caso, ¿qué importante un año o dos cuando tienes el Elixir de la Vida?"

Flamel hablo con una sonrisa. "La Srta. Granger tiene la razón. De hecho, tengo seiscientos sesenta y seis años, un mes, seis días ocho horas y cincuenta y dos minutos. Cada año importa Sr. Potter. Y ese es el _punto _del Elixir de la Vida."

"Come tus vegetales," Snape le dijo a Harry. "¡Es un milagro que hayas llegado a los once años!"

Los adultos rieron ante eso. Flitwick y Sprout quizás eran los más contentos, habiendo oído las noticias en vez de ver los eventos o lo que siguió después. Podía ser llamada una Victoria Conjunta, cosa que era inusual, quizás, pero todos podían sentir que habían puesto de su parte.

Minerva meneo la cabeza. "Y el evento mas recalcable. _Tom Ryddle_ eliminado. Atrapado en ese horrible espejo, espero por toda la eternidad."

Snape se encogió de hombros. "¿Por toda la eternidad? ¿Quién puede estar seguro de eso? Sin embargo, él no tiene razón de marcharse, y nosotros no tenemos razón para liberarlo."

"Al menos Poppy cree que el pobre Quirinius sobrevivirá," dijo Charity.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Quirrell había sido llevado con toda rapidez a la enfermería, y Madame Pomfrey comprendió porque sería un error enviarlo a San Mungo. Estos eventos debían mantenerse en secreto. Nadie tenía que saber lo cerca que Voldemort había estado de regresar. Y en realidad había estado cerca.

"Mis amigos," dijo Flamel levantando su copa, "¡Los saludo por su ingenio, su coraje y su magia! He visto muchas cosas extraordinarias en mi larga vida, pero este es un día para recordar. ¡Y para ustedes cuatro valientes e inteligentes niños de Hogwarts! ¡Atesoren su amistad, porque ya ha probado que es una fuerza poderosa en nuestro mundo!"

"¡Bebo por eso!" dijo Harry. Su cáliz de vino de jengibre elfico tembló un poco. "¡Por la amistad!"

"¡Por la amistad!"

Algo de la atención se fue hacia el almuerzo, en especial por los niños, que sentían que estaban muertos de hambre. Estaban muy complacidos consigo mismos. Neville derramo un poco de vino de jengibre en el vestido de Hermione, y ella estaba demasiado feliz para quejarse. Draco aprobó la comida, y privadamente se prometido que así serian sus comidas del día después de navidad por el resto de su vida. E invitaría a estos amigos, y conversarían y estarían orgullosos de todos sus logros.

Harry sabía que el Profesor Snape no estaba complacido con él, por correr al peligro como lo había hecho. No debió hacerlo, ahora lo sabía. Los adultos habían puesto una trampa brillante para Voldemort – realmente brillante.

"Estos muy feliz de que me haya dejado ayudarlo con esa poción, Professor," le dijo a Snape. "Aprendí mucho, y fue genial oír al Profesor Quirrell desafiando a Voldemort. Incluso se burlo de su nombre," le dijo a sus amigos. "Preguntó si era francés. ¡Sin ánimos de ofender!" le dijo con rapidez a Flamel.

"No hay problema," Flamel rio y asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también estaba allí y lo encontré de lo más divertido. Criaturas como Tom Ryddle no tienen verdadero sentido del humor, así que están indefensos ante él. Es bueno que el joven haya encontrado su valor al fin. Cuando uno puede respetarse a sí mismo, es más fácil seguir con la vida."

"No habría tenido éxito con la poción sin su consejo," Snape admitió. "Fue muy apropiado."

Flamel se encogió de hombros, alborotando su cabello cristalino. "Quizás me he mantenido alejado mucho tiempo de los eventos. Tus cartas me intrigaron. Y no estaba tan ignorante sobre los acontecimientos. Incluso en Paris, fui capaz de averiguar sobre ti, Severus Snape, y sabía que eras el guardián del Niño-Que-Vivió."

Harry estaba curioso. "Pensé que usted y su esposa estaban viviendo plácidamente en Devon."

La risa de Flamel era rica y musical. "¿Devon? ¿Donde oíste semejante cosa?"

Draco respondió bastante emocionado. "¡En su tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate! ¡Yo se la mostré a Harry cuando estábamos tratando de averiguar quién era usted! Dice que usted es un famoso alquimista y un amante de la opera y que usted y su esposa Perenelle, estaban disfrutando una vida tranquila en Devon. Pensamos que estaba escondido muy bien."

Flamel negó con la cabeza. "Una buena historia como cualquier otra. Dejen que los idiotas busquen en Devon. Nunca ceso de sorprenderme ante el mundo mágico británico, tratando de volverme un hombre ingles. Paris siempre ha sido la cuidad de mi alma. Si deseara aire de campo, tengo un chateau in Normandía. La opera si me gusta, así que hay un grano de verdad allí, como en todas las buenas mentiras."

"Y sabía sobre Voldemort-Tom Ryddle, supongo," considero Harry.

"Sí, por supuesto. He seguido su carrera con disgusto por algún tiempo, pero sabía que no duraría. Él fue una gran mago y un gran tonto." Flamel bebió un poco de su vino, reflexiono y les dijo, "Fue divertido para mí que él estuviera tras mi Piedra Filosofal, sin comprender que no le seria de utilidad."

Hubo un breve silencio, mientras Snape llegaba a su sorprendente conclusión.

Hermione, sin embargo, aun estaba confundida. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué no podría usarla?"

Flamel le dio una pequeña sonrisa irónica. "Srta. Granger, Perenelle y yo tuvimos hijos. Nietos y bisnietos. ¿Usted cree que nos los amábamos?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"¿No cree que les habríamos dado el Elixir de la Vida para mantenerlos con nosotros si hubiéramos podido?"

"Bueno-por supuesto-quiero decir-" ella se detuvo. "Oh."

"Si," accedió él. "Oh. Perenelle y yo dijimos algo similar como hace seiscientos años, cuando descubrimos que solo los creadores de la piedra filosofal podían hacer uso de sus virtudes. No lo habíamos pensado muy bien, y estuvimos desagradablemente sorprendidos."

"Entonces todos ellos-"

"Si. Con el tiempo, todos murieron, alejándose por el camino de la Muerte. Fue muy angustiante, pero después de los primeros doscientos años, aprendimos a mantener la distancia de nuestra familia."

"¿Pero porque?" pregunto Draco.

"Porque, _mon enfant,_ no puedo preocuparme por todos ustedes. Después de veinte generaciones, no hay muchos magos y brujas en Europa o América que no sean mis descendientes-a veces, como tú, por ambos lados de la familia. Aquellos que siguen el arte que amo-aquellos son con quienes comparto un idioma en común. Son muy apreciados por mí: ya que son los valientes, astutos, aquellos que harán el mundo mejor por quienes son. Los demás son extraños."

Juntando sus dedos, se apoyo hacia adelante y hablo con calma.

"Aquel que se llamaba a si mismo Lord Voldemort-¡qué nombre más tonto!-nunca me agrado. Un chico guapo de corazón frio que se volvió un hombre guapo de corazón frio. El fue Premio Anual de Hogwarts-¡Sí!-pero hay un Nuevo Premio anual todos los años. Hay muchas escuelas, y un suministro sin fin de guapos e inteligentes Premios Anuales. Vi algo de él durante la última gran guerra, pero él tomo sus EXTASIS de Pociones sólo por ambición y dejo el Arte apenas eso fue logrado."

"Así que aunque hubiera tomado la Piedra-" comenzó Harry.

"Pero sí tiene la Piedra," le aseguro Flamel. "¿Crees que Perenelle y yo solo hicimos una? Experimentamos bastante con la formula, y creamos varias, todas ligeramente diferentes. Si Tom Ryddle tiene una con él en su espejo prisión, a mi no me afecta. Déjenlo que tenga esa alegría ilusoria."

El postre fue servido, y probo no ser una alegría ilusoria. Snape esperaba que la enorme porción de Neville no se repitiera después que su abuela viniera a buscarlo. Los niños parecían estar conscientes de que habían sido unos tontos, pero a la vez Harry estaba preocupado por haber asustado a Snape, y estaba orgulloso de haber sido parte de la derrota de Voldemort. Quizás no seria malo dejar que el niño disfrutara hoy su victoria. Era improbable que se enfrentara a tal peligro otra vez.

Jugó con la comida en su plato, y le dio una ligera sonrisa a Charity, pensando en la nueva-y ahora única imagen que había visto en el espejo de Oesed: un mago pálido y buenmozo mirando embelesado la Piedra Filosofal que sostenía en la mano. Tom Ryddle al fin había logrado su ambición. Viviría para siempre-o al menos mientras durara el espejo-y sería joven, poderoso y el poseedor del artefacto mágico más grandioso del mundo. En su mundo del espejo, sería el mago más grande con vida, un momento de triunfo alargándose en una infinita felicidad.

Después, Flamel se dirigió a la enfermería, para ver los progresos de Quirrell y para dejar que los demás se reunieran con los _padres_, por así decir.

Madame Longbottom llego puntualmente a las cinco, y Snape dejo que Minerva tomara la iniciativa, mientras guiaba a la viuda a un lado y le confiaba la parte de Neville en el genial-pero necesariamente _secreto-_éxito del día. Harry se movió hacia un lado para observar los cambios en el rostro de Madame Longbottom: de desconcierto a alarma, finalmente suavizándose en orgullo y preocupación. Ella puso sus brazo alrededor de Neville y se lo llevo, sólo diciendo, "¡Mi querido muchacho! Mi querido, querido muchacho..."

El Profesor Flitwick fue con la Profesora Burbage a la casa de Hermione, para que él, como Jefe de su Casa, pudiera decirles algo de lo sucedido. Probablemente no sería la historia completa, que sería muy confusa para ellos y les tomaría una eternidad en explicar, pero sería suficiente para que los Granger comprendieran que Hermione había sido imprudente, pero había estado _segura_, y que un malicioso mago que había querido amenazar a los estudiantes había sido detenido.

"Espero Sr Potter," dijo la Profesora Sprout, "que confié en los mayores en el futuro. Claro que estamos muy orgulloso de lo valientes e inteligentes que fueron, pero usted no debe pensar que nosotros no estamos al pendiente de la cosas. Odiaría darle una detención por algo como esto, y de seguro no le quitare puntos, pero quiero su palabra de honor de que ir a donde un adulto-y esperara la próxima vez que se sienta inclinado a salvar al mundo."

Ella negó con la cabeza y sacudió su dedo índice hacia él, pero luego le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se despidió.

"Es como ella dijo," dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras y levantando una ceja en dirección a Draco. "Ustedes tuvieron suerte. Eso lo saben. Pudo ir todo muy, muy mal en una infinidad de maneras."

"Supongo," gruño Draco, "Pero aun así, debe admitir-"

Tocaron a la puerta y los Malfoy entraron, luciendo grandiosos y satisfechos de los emocionantes eventos en San Mungo. Draco y Harry se miraron. Esto iba a ser brillante, espantoso, o un poco de ambos.

"¿Se ha ido?" volvió a preguntar Lucius Malfoy. "¿Ido como en ido para siempre? ¿Estas seguro?" se movió en su sillón, reacomodando sus piernas y su bastón, luego tomando la copa de coñac.

"Si-bastante seguro," Snape repitió con paciencia. "Poseyó a Quirrell, pero el espíritu del Señor Oscuro fue exitosamente exorcizado y contenido."

Narcissa aun se veía incierta. "Pero-él podría ser liberado-o escapar-y entonces-"

"Él no escapara _esta vez_," interrumpió Harry. "Ni siquiera va a querer escapar"

"¡Es suficiente, Harry!" dijo Snape. "Es inútil mentirles cuando Draco ya sabe suficiente sobre el asunto. Voldemort fue atraído por una Piedra Filosofal hacia un objeto llamado Espejo de Oesed. Él será muy feliz allí, y después de poco tiempo será incapaz de funcionar en el mundo real. Está encarcelado tan a fondo como sea posible, y aun mas porque esta completamente satisfecho de estar allí. Y no me pregunten donde ira el Espejo. Yo no lo sé. De verdad el Señor Oscuro se ha ido para siempre. Es hora de poner el pasado donde pertenece y avanzar."

"Quirrell se burlo de su nombre," Draco sonrió.

Harry también, "¡Eso es cierto! ¡Dijo que si él hubiera sido un señor oscuro se habría llamado Lord Blackdoom el cuarto! Dijo todo tipo de cosas graciosas. Yo creo que me gusta más Harco, señor oscuro de los Sith."

"¡Oye!" objetó Draco. "¡Harco es _mi_ nombre de Señor Oscuro!"

"Draco!" su madre estaba horrorizada. "¡No es gracioso!"

"¡Claro que no!" accedió Lucius, haciendo una mueca.

"En todo caso Draco no necesita un nombre de señor oscuro," les recordó Harry, "ya que va a ser Ministro de Magia."

"Oh-ya decidieron eso entre ustedes, ¿No es así?" Lucius pregunto con sorna.

Draco sonrió un poco. "Creo que me gustara ser Ministro de Magia. Es algo que debo planear."

Lucius lo miro intensamente y luego se relajo. "En efecto. Una ambición loable, si se realiza con los objetivos adecuados."

"Pero por ahora," dijo Snape, "ustedes dos deberán estar satisfechos con su Club de los Exploradores y disfrutar la vida de escuela."

"Y una cena con nosotros en Año Nuevo, por supuesto," les dijo Narcissa. "Estoy tan feliz de que hayan estado practicando como bailar."

Harry se resigno. "Bailar."

"¡Oh, vamos, Harry!" Draco rio. "¡Sera divertido!"

Albus Dumbledore regreso a Hogwarts y encontró que los eventos ya habían sucedido. Después de considerar el asunto, decidió que eso estaba bien. Parado frente al espejo de Oesed junto a Snape, estudio el buenmozo rostro de Tom Ryddle, cuyos ojos oscuros estaban fijos para siempre en el objeto de su deseo.

"Él se ve-feliz," dijo finalmente.

"Supongo," accedió Snape. "Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía lucir nada más que enojado o malévolo o petulante. Y nunca lo vi cuando era así de joven. Debe ser la forma en que seguía pensando de él."

"Si," Dumbledore dijo con tristeza. "Él no es el único que pensó que tendría veinte años por siempre." Se giro hacia Snape. "Has hecho algo maravilloso, Severus. Doblemente maravilloso porque salvaste a Quirinius. Estabas en lo correcto y yo estaba equivocado. Ahí esta, lo dije. Hay lecciones para todos aquí con esto. Harry debe estar orgulloso de ti. Yo se que lo estoy."

"¡Harry!" gruño Snape. "¡Ese niño me llevara a la tumba!"

Dumbledore rio. "Si tú no puedes controlarlo, Severus, entonces nadie puede. Asumo que Nicholas estaba complacido con él. Y contigo."

Snape no miro al Director pero sonrió brevemente para sí mismo. "Encontramos que teníamos intereses en común. Él es un gran hombre. Puedo aprender mucho de él. Nos ha invitado a Harry y a mí a visitarlo este verano. En el futuro, podría estudiar con él un tiempo. No mientras Harry este en la escuela, pero quizás algún día."

"Nicholas es un gran hombre, eso es cierto. Cuando era joven y trabaje con él, vi mi vida diferente de como la veo ahora. Quizás debí quedarme más tiempo con él, pero nada es mas fácil que jugar con lo que podría haber sido. Y tú eres mucho mejor que yo en el campo de las pociones, y me atrevería a decir que también serás superior en la alquimia."

"¿Encontraste un lugar seguro para el espejo?" pregunto Snape.

"Si. A una distancia considerable, en un lugar poco probable que lo molesten - más bien-nunca. Incluso si una persona tonta trata de remover a Tom del Espejo, creo que sería mucho más difícil de lo que fue meter a Tom allí. Y ya que Tom parece feliz allí. Dejémoslo ahí."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Dejaron el lugar ya avanzando con sus vidas.

Snape ya tenía mucho en su vida con respecto a Harry. "Quizás podríamos reunirnos en un par de días," dijo. "A Harry le gustaría echarle una mirada a mas de sus cosas. Hare que comience con las cartas de agradecimiento mañana. Puede considerarlo un castigo por su comportamiento imprudente."

"Estaría encantado."

Lo que Snape no le dijo a Dumbledore fue que la respuesta del abogado de Fletwock había llegado, y había sido bastante interesante. Al parecer Harry tendría una casa después de todo.

Con la cercanía del nuevo año, Lucius Malfoy deicidio tener un Nuevo comienzo. Fuera lo viejo, bienvenido lo nuevo. Y como el Señor Oscuro Voldemort ahora estaba completamente eliminado, sería lo más prudente librarse de cualquier cosa que pudiera llevar a las personas a imaginar que alguna vez había sido un simpatizante.

Mascaras y túnicas: fueron discretamente destruidas en una cámara secreta en las antiquísimas mazmorras. Había encontrado bastante tonto jugar a disfrazarse, pese a lo emocionante que había sido en su juventud.

La varita extra, incapaz de rastrear la guardaría, junto con las demás varitas escondidas de la familia Malfoy. Algunas eran legados de sus ancestros; otra eran trofeos de batalla. Las miro a todas para ver si había alguna que pudiera resultar incriminatoria. Satisfecho, las guardo bajo llave con una sensación de satisfacción.

También estaba ese otro objeto: el artículo especial que el Señor Oscuro le había confiado con espeluznantes amenazas. Lucius Malfoy sabía lo que _era_, por supuesto: un diario en blanco muggle. Él no lo sabía, sin embargo, lo que _significaba__._

Claramente, el Señor Oscuro lo había considerado de la mayor importancia personal. Lucius sabía que el Señor Oscuro había confiado otros artículos a varios de sus seguidores: a Bellatrix, a Regulus Black. Lo que fueran ya no importaban. El Señor Oscuro ya no los necesitaría.

Y Lucius no se necesita nada con el nombre muggle del Señor Oscuro en él. Se tendría que ir. Él no quería ponerla en la bóveda familiar en Gringotts, donde otro Malfoy podría encontrarlo y saber sobre su pasado. Había tratado de desaparecerlo, pero fallo. Un intento de quemarlo resulto en una similar y aterradora falla. El diario brillo azul y verde en el fuego, pero resultó ileso.

Si no podía ser destruido, necesitaba salir de la casa y Lucius decidió hacerlo disimuladamente dejándolo en un polvoriento estante en Borgin & Burke's. No llevaría nada más y no haría compras ese día. No quería nada que asociara el objeto cuando fuera encontrado con él.

El Callejón Diagon estaba mas lleno de lo esperado, dos días antes del Año Nuevo. Había algunos estudiantes allí, complementando sus útiles escolares antes de su regreso a Hogwarts el dos de enero. También había magos y brujas mayores, sin ninguna duda estaban haciendo nuevos inicios y resoluciones. Lucius había salido temprano y a solas, no queriendo las preguntas de Draco sobre nada de esto. Sobre todo, Draco necesitaba negación plausible si todo salía mal.

Y entonces encontró cerrado Borgin & Burke's.

El viento soplaba en el Callejón Knockturn, silbando por las rendijas de las ventanas sucias y agitando los montoncitos de nieve en los adoquines. Lucius se quedo allí indeciso.

_No quiero llevarme esta cosa de vuelta a casa conmigo._

Después de un momento, volvió al Callejón Diagon y noto los puestos con lamentables cosas de segunda mano. Mesas mostraban túnicas raídas y sombreros deplorables; montones de libros apilados en el disparejo pavimento.

¿Que mejor manera de esconder un libro, que entre otros libros?

En uno de los puestos, el vendedor, un viejo mago dormía en un rincón. Su inventario era una colección de libros no leídos y no queridos. Lucius deslizo el delgado volumen entre _Recetas para un Vampiro en Negación _y _Squibs en el Siglo Diecisiete._ Se marcho sin una palabra, sintiendo que había sido bastante astuto.

Pero Lucius Malfoy había practicado llamando la atención demasiado tiempo para ser desechado sin que nadie lo notara. Nunca se dio cuenta del joven visitante en el callejón que había seguido todos sus movimientos.

**Por fin el ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, subiré una nota como capitulo extra cuando suba el primer capítulo de la continuación (luego que consiga el permiso) muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta traducción y en especial a aquellos que comentaron. Saludos.**


End file.
